Out of Order
by LadiesofSherwood
Summary: They each carried a small, white box home on the same day five years ago. Boxes filled with remnants and memories of lives lived and lost. Boxes full of ash. Nothing more. Just specks of dust, holding on wouldn't bring Regina Mills or Robin Locksley closer to their loved ones. But, served as catalysts to their meeting. Placed them in each other's path, gave them a second chance.
1. Chapter 1

Moving On

Windshield wipers kept a steady beat as Regina Mills drove silently through town after town, putting miles of black asphalt behind her and her – now sold – New York apartment. She was stubbornly determined to make it to her destination before another day dawned. "_No looking back_," Regina chastised herself, taking her hand off the wheel to wipe more tears from her face.

Six days ago, she scattered the ashes of her fiancé, Daniel, over the edge of a cliff at Mt. Macy, watched as dust left her hand and caught in a gust of wind. She cried the whole way back to her car, cried until she got to _their _apartment, and then cried while boxing up the rest of her things – a weathered photograph of the first date she went on with Daniel, her collection of Degas' ballerina charcoal sketches, enough clothes to last her from New York to Seattle, and her journal. Nothing more, nothing less. Her purse and one, small duffel filled with the only keepsakes she wanted from her life in this god-awful city. A city she once found beautiful and exciting, now marred by the loud gunshot that murdered her only chance at happiness. As she crossed over the state line and into Pennsylvania, she promised herself she would never look back.

Regina was exhausted. Her neck and back hurt from the hours of driving, her eyes burned from crying, but she didn't want to look for a place while rain poured down around her. Not when she was nearly there.

Truth be told, she was glad for the long journey and quiet to just drive and think. She hadn't been at first. A few hours into her cross-country move, she called her best friend Rose panicking.

_"What was I thinking? Seven days alone, in my car, with just my thoughts, with just memories and flashes of Daniel. Seven days of hearing my mother's voice in my head. Seven days of seeing nothing but his closed eyes on that slab at the morgue."_

But then Rose calmed her down, said she was doing the right thing, that she needed to get away from her mother's influence, and they both knew she couldn't do that in Brooklyn. She didn't tell her to stop crying, didn't tell her to stop feeling, didn't say Daniel was in a better place, or that she was sorry, or that things would get better. Rose knew her enough to know that a hallmark card response and unwelcomed apologies were the last things Regina wanted to hear.

"_You need to start over. Come to Seattle," Rose proposed vehemently. "Your future is here, Regina. I know it."_

"_Why are you always so infuriatingly optimistic?" Regina moaned._

"_My middle name is Tinker and my last name is Bell," Rose snorted on the other end of the phone. "How can I not be?"_

"_I still think your parents have a sick sense of humor for doing that to you," Regina huffed._

After they hung up, she'd been able to focus on the road ahead and less on the diminishing state line behind her, and slowly minutes turned into hours and hours into days. Traveling along I-80, her tears abated somewhere in Ohio, and between Iowa and North Dakota she wondered again what the hell she had just done. Then when she eventually stopped at a hotel in Montana, she looked up into the clear, night sky and knew she was where she was meant to be – finally free – and "_as far away from her mother as she could get without leaving the country_," she reflected ruefully.

After a broken night's sleep, she crawled out of bed to the unwelcome sight of thick, dark rain clouds, which now seemed to be stalking her across the country. Tired of static radio waves and lack of cell signal, the morning brightened a little after Regina found several good stations she could sing along with. Passing through Idaho was quick, and as the "Welcome to Washington" sign appeared she was in much better spirits. Now, having already crossed into the evergreen state, she estimated she only had two to three hours more before she finally arrived at her new home – 108 Mifflin St.

She recalled the conversation she'd had with Rose that morning.

"_Have I told you how happy I am that you're moving here?" Rose inquired._

"_Every day since I called you and told you to clean your apartment," Regina chuckled. "I'm on my way, just started the last leg of this road trip."_

"_Yes, well, I am happy. I've missed my best friend," Rose mused._

_Regina's eyes filled with tears thinking back to the last time they'd been together, walking through Central Park, laughing and catching up while she held Daniel's hand. "I've missed you, too."_

"_Now, when you get here, we're going out. I want to introduce you to a few friends," Rose confessed. "There's this thing tonight at our local pub –"_

"_I don't think that's a good idea," Regina sighed._

"_Oh, come on, Regina. I won't take no for an answer," Rose insisted. "A few pints or glasses of wine – I know how you like your reds – and some friendly conversation. That's all I'm asking for."_

"_Fine, but no men," Regina ordered. "I mean it, Rose."_

"_I swear. But, that doesn't mean you can't enjoy yourself," Rose explained. "A little, harmless flirting never hurt anybody."_

"_No, I'm not ready. I honestly don't know if I'll ever be ready. Daniel is the –" Regina cleared her throat. "Was the only true love I've ever known in my life. I don't think I'll ever love again."_

"_I'm not talking about love, Regina. I know it's still too soon, and you just lost Daniel," Rose comforted, "but you'll find happiness again. You're only 31." _

"_That doesn't seem possible," Regina croaked._

"_Daniel would want you to find love again, Regina," Rose assured._

_Regina cleared her throat, she knew Rose only meant well, but her emotions were far too close to the surface for this conversation. "Can we talk about something else, please?"_

_Love again._ Regina shook her head sadly. She never thought she'd find real love like she had with Daniel. Never thought she'd even meet someone like him in the first place. Maybe she didn't deserve it. Maybe she was fated to live alone. Maybe after spending years listening to her mother degrade her and berate her for her life choices, she didn't have the energy to give anything to anyone else. But, somehow, Rose's words still touched her profoundly. Could love _really_ be in her future? Romantic love? The kind you read about in books and see in movies? Where happy endings didn't end tragically? Or was it better to just resign herself to the way things were, live her life alone, and not spend time looking for something she may never find?

Regina cringed, thinking about the last week she spent with Daniel, arguing as usual about her mother. She'd been so cold to him in the days leading up to his death. They'd argued constantly about why she needed her mother's approval so badly, and Regina shouted that she didn't. She just wanted her mother to finally accept her for who she is. It'd been a point of contention for them. She regretted that now, regretted not spending their last days together reveling in their love for one another.

The funeral had been simple and brief – the way Daniel would've wanted it. She'd been polite, accepted condolences from friends and _his _family. Hers didn't come. She didn't expect them, and she didn't want them. She managed a smile, although it was weak and hurt her more than she let on. She helped clean up the flower arrangements, went home, collapsed on the floor with her back against her living room wall, and stared at the small, white box they'd given her at the funeral home.

She hadn't known what to do with it. Just held it in her hands, legs bent beneath her, black dress wrinkled, and for the first time, tears hadn't come.

How could something so small contain so much? Thirty-five years, four of those knowing her, three of those spent in love, and just a few months being engaged. Picnics in the park, surprise lunches at her office, late mornings in bed as the sun streamed in through the windows of their loft apartment. Laughter and tears and angry rants and make up sex all in this little, six pound box weighing heavily on her fingers, six pounds of Daniel's ashes. She felt numb looking at it, and yet, as winter turned to spring, she couldn't bring herself to part with it either.

It sat on the nightstand by _their _bed for a while, until looking at it before she went to sleep made her feel sick to her stomach. Then it sat on the mantle of _their_ fireplace, before she moved it again to a shelf in _their_ closet. Never quite sure of where it should go, never quite sure of when she should part with it – part with him. Long gone were baseball cards he'd collected since he was a freckle-faced nine year old and shirts that smelled like him. Long gone were books he'd hunted for in old, quaint shops and CDs he'd paid for at record stores. She couldn't bear to look at any of it, didn't want it in her home as a constant reminder of what she no longer had, so everything was boxed up, given away or sent to his folks in New Jersey. Everything except for this tiny, "life sucking" six pound box – that she couldn't part with – the last physical part she had of him. She kept it for eight months, mourned him with tear stained pillows and puffy eyes and runny noses. Until one day, Daniel's father visited her.

They walked through the park in silence for a while, and then found themselves at a bench near the pond where they stopped to gaze out over the water. He told her that he knew she'd stopped going to work. That he knew she wasn't doing well. And, then asked what she'd done with _it_. Regina hadn't needed him to explain further. She knew what _it_ was. She smiled sadly, he grabbed her hand, and he told her that their Daniel wasn't in that box. Those ashes just represented him, and the life he'd lived, and the people he'd loved, and the things he'd done. The ashes were remnants of the home that Daniel used to live in. Nothing more. Just fine specks of dust, and the tighter she tried to hold onto them, the harder it would be for her to feel free to think about Daniel when she wanted, because her memory of him would be tied to a box or location, depending on where she put it.

"_Holding onto Daniel's ashes won't bring you closer to him, Regina. You are alive, you are breathing, and because of that, Daniel and his memory and his love live on in you_."

He told her to spread them out somewhere nice, somewhere meaningful, somewhere only the two of them knew together. Daniel's father hugged her. He wiped away her tears – even though it was pointless, she couldn't stop them from flowing now. And then he left her there on that bench, and she'd sobbed for what felt like hours, didn't want to leave the park because she knew the moment she did, she'd have to accept that Daniel was really gone.

That's how she found herself five miles off the trail in Mt. Macy, standing on the edge of the ridge where Daniel took her on their first date, where Daniel told her he loved her for the first time, and where Daniel got down on one knee and proposed. It was also there that she decided to leave New York, to start over and finally embrace a life far away from her parents. It angered her that it took tragedy, and blood, and screams, and her sweet Daniel's death for her to be brave enough to finally leave her mother behind, to finally get out from under her thumb.

As she drove along the well-lit highway in the rain, her thoughts drifted back to that last confrontation she and Daniel had with her mother.

_"I told you when you first became involved with him we would have no part in it!" Cora had all but shouted despite Regina's attempts to get her to keep her voice down. "But you insisted on seeing him. He cannot give you the life you deserve. A life your father and I worked so hard to build for you and your sister!"_

_"But it wasn't for us mother," Regina had argued, "It was always for you, I've never wanted that life. I don't care about the Governor's Ball or attending the Met Gala or living on the Upper East Side. I love Brooklyn and I love Daniel, and it's my life."_

_"You foolish girl!" Cora swiftly interrupted. "It's mine. You don't know the deals I've had to make, the things I've had to do in order to broker this life for you. I will not have a daughter of mine live so meagerly. You won't now, nor will you ever marry a man that drives a limousine for a living."_

_"How can you say that?" Regina hissed at her. "What kind of mother are you that you don't want me just to be happy?" The argument went downhill from there – words and hurt feelings flew in all directions. "I'm not a little girl anymore, mother. You keep treating me like I'm still sixteen, but I'm a grown woman, and I haven't needed you or your approval for a very long time. All I want is for you and daddy to me happy for me. Is it really that difficult for you?"_

_"I'll tell you what, Regina," Cora had finally growled, "I'm done. I've had enough. I thought that maybe you would straighten up and be more like Zelena –"_

"_I am nothing like my sister." Regina stared at her then, furious, but truly she wasn't surprised. She knew her mother favored Zelena – had for years – since she'd been the one to marry well and 'produce the finest boarding-school grandchildren' Cora could brag about. She'd just never come out and rightfully admitted it before._

_"If you leave here with him tonight," Cora continued icily. "I don't want to ever see you again."_

"_Cora," Regina's father finally piped up, but she cut him off with the palm of her hand._

"_No more dinners at Le Bernardin, no more VIP Broadway tickets, or invitations to events at Tiffany's. I mean it, Regina. Consider yourself out of the will if you walk out that door."_

_"You're still not listening. I don't want any of that, but you know what, Mother? I'd rather live on the streets than live another day feeling like you own a piece of me," Regina sneered._

_"Then what are you waiting for," Cora shot back at her. "Get out of my house, you ungrateful disappointment."_

Coming back to the present, Regina shook her head to clear her thoughts of the awful memory. Squaring her shoulders and wiping a weary hand over her face and eyes, she reached beside her for the thermos of coffee she'd filled at the last Starbucks and downed the remaining ounces of still-warm liquid.

Determined to think about something else, she mulled over the details of the new life she'd be living.

Things hadn't ended very well at the Guggenheim, but lucky the head curator loved Regina and her eye for picking out signature pieces for each collection. The moment he found out she was moving to Seattle, he called in a favor, even though she stopped coming into work, and set her up at the Frye, steps from Downtown Seattle.

She smiled as she remembered Rose's shock after she had told her of her plans. "_You're coming here? You mean, I convinced you_?" her friend squealed into the phone. "_You've never lived anywhere but the east coast, Regina. What if you hate it out west? You know you can always live here until _–"

"_Tink_..." Regina had begun wearily, calling her by the nickname she'd given her because of her mother's short but deep obsession with fairies that resulted in Rose's middle name Tinker. "_I've already put a lot of thought into this decision, and I just need to get away and start my life over. You were right. And, you know I'm always prepared and never do anything without thinking it through, of course, I already have a job._"

Yes, she had to get away from there, from New York, from all of the memories and mutual acquaintances from her life with Daniel. Out from under her mother's thumb where she could breathe again, where she could begin the arduous task of picking up the pieces of her shattered life and piecing them back together.

As she drove on through the storm, Regina scrolled through imprinted details in her mind from the email she'd received earlier that day from the assistant she'd yet to meet but felt like she knew already – Mary Margaret Blanchard. They'd been talking via Skype and phone calls and texting, going over what Regina could expect and which collection they'd be putting together first. Regina quickly discovered Mary Margaret loved the romantics' period just as much as she did, couldn't wait to peruse archives, flip through old prints, and write placards for pieces on gothic architecture and the revolt against social and political norms of the Age of Enlightenment. The girl was chipper, but Regina liked her all the same – figured she need a little _sunshine_ in her life.

"_We're really quite fortunate to have someone with your experience join us. Dean, the last curator who held the position, he passed away recently. Everyone loved him. We were afraid we wouldn't find someone so quickly, you know, given that the next major opening is barely a month away_," Ms. Blanchard had informed her. "_Everyone's really excited to have you. They gave you the corner office, you have a great view, and I'm just a few feet away_," Mary Margaret continued, sounding very much like the personal executive assistant she claimed to be.

Regina came out of her reverie with a start as she read that the exit for Seattle was coming up in two miles. She reached into her purse and withdrew her cell phone with the address to the museum, wishing the rain would let up and give her a break. She made better time than she thought she would. It was only thirty after ten and according to her GPS she'd be arriving at her final destination around 11 a.m., giving her just enough time to pop into her new office to meet Mary Margaret and fill out paperwork before catching up with Rose over lunch. Following Siri's monotone instructions, Regina turned right off the exit and navigated toward Storybrooke Lane.

* * *

"I'm on my way, love." Robin spoke through his mobile to his wife as he watched the sea of cars ahead of him come to another abrupt halt. "Shit! If it weren't for this bloody traffic!"

"Are you going to kiss our baby with that mouth?" His wife asked on the other end of the line, lightly chucking before gasping again as another contraction hit. They'd been talking for nearly an hour now, and every second that ticked by and he wasn't with her cut him deeply.

"Marian? Are you alright?" He asked, once her breathing had evened out again.

"Just grand," she managed weakly. Too weakly for his liking. "Where are you, Robin?"

"I'm only a couple miles away now. I'll be there before you know it," Robin informed. "Belle and Killian should be there soon."

Marian groaned into the phone through clenched teeth, grinding out, "She just got here."

_"Thank God," he thought. _Robin's anxiety shot up again as he heard his wife's anguished cries on the other end of the line. Traffic still wasn't moving. He put his full weight on the horn, blasting it in frustration while tossing '_bloody Christ, why aren't you people moving!_?' out the window for good measure.

The phone was silent on the other end.

"Marian? Marian, darling, talk to me," he panicked.

"Robin?"

"Belle?"

"Hey, big brother, they're taking Marian in for an emergency cesarean section," Belle spoke. "Her blood pressure is too high, and the doctor doesn't want to risk a natural birth."

"I'm coming. I'm leaving the car, I'll be right there," he told his sister, veering sharply off the road and stopping half on the sidewalk half in the street.

He didn't care when a few people shouted at him as he jumped out of his car and slammed the driver's side door. Thoughts of Marian and the baby rushing through his head as his feet pounded against the pavement and sweat drenched his face. Just as he was cursing himself for not being able to run fast enough, Robin could see Mercy Medical off in the distance. His lungs burned, he could barely catch his breath, but he wouldn't stop. Marian needed him, and he wasn't there. Today of all days, when he'd been half way across Seattle for Indian Curry that his lovely although frustrating wife had to have that morning – he wondered just how she ever fancied that stuff in the first place – and now he was missing the birth of their child.

A fresh determination filled him and his legs carried him faster than before. _Nearly there_, he told himself. Then he could hold her, tell her how wonderful she was, and how he was never leaving her side again.

If only he'd known what would greet him on the opposite side of heavy hospital doors fifteen minutes later. He found his way to the birthing center easily enough, and, as the elevator took it's time rising to the fourth floor, Robin took a moment to catch his breath and calm his nerves. It wouldn't do Marian any good to see him in such a state.

The metal doors dinged open directly across from the waiting room, and Robin rushed over to the familiar pair standing in the hallway. It wasn't until Killian and Belle turned around at the call of their names that he stopped in his tracks. Their matching horrified faces filled him with dread and stole the air from his lungs. He felt like he was going to pass out.

Robin vaguely registered Killian speaking, heard something about "preeclampsia" and that the baby – a boy – was born somewhat small but otherwise perfectly healthy. He managed to make it halfway to his wife's hospital room before Killian had to hold him upright and help him make it the rest of the way there. His mate sensitively tried to explain to him that after the operation, the lead attending and two nurses brought his Marian back to her room so he could see her. Killian stood in the doorway as Robin entered. When his fingers shakily swept the curtain out of the way so it wasn't blocking his view of Marian's bed, sobs racked his frame.

Later when Belle joined them, she walked in to see her brother sitting on the floor between the wall and the crib where his – _their_ – son lay sleeping. Killian hesitantly inched over to him, kneeled down and gently patted Robin on the shoulder. The last time he had done that had been a joyful occasion – Robin and Marian had just announced they were pregnant and Robin declared the next round of drinks were on him – today his offered pat was followed by grief and a deep sense of sorrow. Robin stared blankly ahead and didn't seem to be aware of Killian's presence.

"Robin, mate? People have been calling, wanting to pay their respects."

Robin's eyes reluctantly traveled from the crib to meet his. Killian couldn't remember ever seeing someone look so shattered.

Robin licked his dry lips. "Give them my best, would you?"

"Listen mate," He hesitated, not knowing how to proceed. "Would you like me to help with the arrangements? I don't want to intrude, but –"

"Killian, I know I should be…" he searched for the right words, but they wouldn't come to him, so he just said, "I don't want to see anyone right now. I don't know what to say or what to do. Did you know that they have to make sure she's lying flat, otherwise her body could go into rigor mortis? They started talking to me about life insurance and about her death certificate. They gave me these pamphlets," Robin waved the pieces of paper about before reading off "Men's Grief," "Loss and Grief," "Next Steps," "Sudden or Unexpected Death."

Robin scoffed darkly before a lump caught in his throat and he continued to silently cry.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with these, Killian? What do I tell Marian's parents? What do I tell _my_ mum and dad?"

"You don't have to do anything, mate. I'll take care of everything," he assured, and heard Robin sob into his fist that now covered his mouth, "Belle and I will deal with all the, um, arrangements on your behalf." He gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze again, and he could see that grief was overwhelming his friend.

"Thanks, Killian…" Robin's voice trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

Three days later, Robin attended a beautiful, traditional Irish funeral for his dear, sweet wife. His family, as well as Marian's, flew over from Ireland for the wake, while Killian and his adopted sister; Belle supported him throughout the service. He smiled weakly and bit the inside of his cheek every time he felt tears prickling at his eyes. He shook the hands of countless men in gray and black suits and received hugs from women wearing pearls and pungent perfume. His mum held his son in her arms, rocked the nameless newborn back and forth while he slept oblivious to his father's pain and sorrow. Robin was a bit jealous of him for that, but the thought also broke his already shattered heart, knowing that little baby would never know his mother.

Two weeks later, Robin's mum and dad returned to Ireland. It was the first time he had been left alone with the baby, and he realized he didn't have the slightest idea what he was going to do by himself with an infant. He desperately wished he read all the books Marian bought, perhaps even paid more attention in the parenting classes they attended. Just as he was struggling to come up with a solution, Belle appeared on his doorstep with a bag in her hand.

"Hiya, roomie," she greeted.

Robin's brow knit together as he held the baby boy. "I don't follow?"

"I thought you and the baby could use my help for a couple of weeks." She reached out and lifted the infant from his arms. "The first thing you're going to do, big brother, is take a shower. You smell awful."

Robin, emerging from his fog, tried to understand what she was saying. She continued, "…and let's face it, you may have smiled for mum and pop, but I know you better than anyone. And we both know you have no idea what you're doing," Belle shrugged, placing the baby in the small bassinet in the living room.

Walking back over to him, Robin was surprised when her arms came around, pulling him into a warm hug. "Marian was my friend too, Robin. Let me help you until you get back on your feet."

He could only nod, and she held him as his shoulders shook, another wave of mental anguish taking him.

It wasn't until Belle had to leave two weeks later on a seven day holiday that it dawned on Robin how truly terrified he was. He'd quickly gone from a happily-in-love, married man with a baby on the way to a widower with a newborn at 32-years-old. And now, he was about to be completely alone, in his loft, above his pub in Seattle, with his almost 20-day-old son, who still didn't have a name.

"Alright, you're all set, Robin," Belle hollered as she walked down the hallway carrying an empty mug and tea bag in one hand and a steaming tea kettle in the other. "I'll be back soon."

She placed the mug in front of him and began to fill it. Robin still wasn't quite paying attention. "I've checked, and you have everything you'll need for the next week or so," Belle gathered up her things. "If you need anything, call me. I've programmed Gold's number into your phone in case you can't reach me on my mobile."

Robin managed to nod.

"…and Killian said he'd drop by at night to see how you're getting along, but I'm sure you'll be fine," Belle posited.

She made her way to the playpen where his son lay kicking his legs. She planted slobbery kisses all over his face.

"Alright my little dear, be good to your papa, and Auntie Belle will be back to read you stories very soon." Walking over she gave Robin a kiss on the cheek, "If you have a free moment," she began laughing, and Robin felt that there was some joke he wasn't getting, "give me a ring and let me know how you're doing. Maybe by the time I come back, we won't have to keep coming up with sweet nicknames for him."

Suddenly, Robin realized that he was about to be left alone for the first time with his infant son, and he didn't want his sister to go. He wanted to scream, "don't leave," but instead he offered a croaked but sincere "have fun."

That was the last day he drank tea instead of coffee.

Weeks later, he couldn't remember how he had got through the first few days without her. He hadn't had time to properly prepare himself for how much Belle really did while he worked. Even though some nights, he really wished she'd just go and leave him in peace.

When he woke on the first morning, Robin wondered if it all had been a very bad dream, but then a small cry from across the hall put that thought to rest. Glancing at the clock next to his bed, he groaned, fully aware of the fact that he only slept two hours since he'd last been awake to feed the baby. It was a repeated pattern – every two hours his son required feeding or changing or both. In the back of his mind, he thought his parents, and indeed his sister, had grossly miscalculated the amount of difficulties he would face, on his own, caring for a baby.

Three hours later, he knew they had. Twenty-two hours later, he wondered how anyone survived the experience at all. He found himself still dressed in the sweats he had on the day before, no shower and smelling very strongly of spit-up. He was exhausted. He was frustrated. He was hungry. And he had a vague recollection of_ thinking_ about food after the baby woke him up the last time, but nothing after that. Too distracted by nappies and burp clothes and cradle cap and every other new thing he hadn't had to think about before. Or hoped he'd at least be sharing with Marian. He didn't have time to stop and think about his grief or the fact that she wasn't here and how that broke his heart but also angered him in a way he didn't think was fair but felt anyway.

On the third day, Robin realized that he'd never fully appreciated his mum. She may've had his father to help, but the amount of time it took to do the simplest of tasks staggered Robin, and he made a mental note to call her later and thank for all the years she missed out on her sanity while bringing him and his sister up. That day it had been afternoon before he thought to change out of his boxers and stained white tee or eat or shower or even take his first gulp of coffee.

By the fifth day, he was in a manic enough state to admit he needed help. Trouble was, he hadn't the slightest idea of who to ask. Killian turned out to be even more useless than himself and only seemed to take a tremendous amount of glee in Robin's distress. He couldn't very well call his mum all the way from Ireland for help, and the idea of a nanny was off putting.

"We're on our own, it seems," he uttered to the now thankfully sleeping infant.

Leaving the baby's room and dragging his feet into the kitchen, he gaped around at disaster area. As he placed his coffee mug on the counter, he reached for a spoon to stir in some cream when he notice that they were almost out of cutlery, again. It seemed as though it was time to wash some dishes. In general, the kitchen needed a good cleaning, and he mentally added it to the list of things to do around the loft. The boxes containing Marian's belongings, to be given and shipped to her parents, still lay untouched, and he was also down to his last clean pair of track pants. With a bit of luck, he'd manage some laundry today. Or maybe the next day.

Deciding he was also hungry, he opened the refrigerator to see what was still available to eat. Thank gawd Belle stocked the fridge before she left, because the idea of going outside the safety of his small, Seattle walk-up for groceries was not pleasing, and he was famished. Deciding he didn't have time or the energy to properly make anything, he picked up his mobile and ordered a pizza from his favorite restaurant.

As he waited, he sipped on his third cup of coffee that afternoon and thought over the last few days.

The first thing he discovered that was truly terrifying was bathing and dressing the baby. It all seemed so straightforward when Belle had shown him. It took quite a few baths before he was sure he wouldn't drown his son, and he'd been soaked in the process. Getting him dressed was equally traumatic, as suddenly all his clothes seemed so small. Robin was convinced that he was going to dislocate an arm or something much worse, trying to get his little jumper on him.

Robin was amazed that there just didn't seem to be enough hours in the day to get anything done. He decided to tackle the problem the same way he would run his pub – with a schedule. But that lasted less than an hour, because his small babe had thrown up on it, closely followed by Robin knocking a whole container of formula all over the counter and floor. That day, he changed clothes three times and had two extra showers.

Sitting down later that evening with his tiny son, he had visions of his boy's first word being "shit."

Robin found the instructions on the formula container were sketchy at best and trying to achieve the right temperature was incredibly difficult using the pot of warm water.

A little cry brought him back to reality. Abandoning his coffee, he walked down the hall and peered into the crib.

"Hey, little man."

He carried his son out into the kitchen and placed him in his bassinet. Taking the bottle out of the water and drying it off for what seemed like the hundredth time, he tested the temperature by squirting some onto his wrist.

"There we are," he soothed, reaching over to pick up his son. "You see, my boy. Daddy's got this."

Robin rocked his boy in his arms and the quiet moment left just enough space for his thoughts to drift to Marian and the conversation they had the morning she died.

"_I don't like the name John," Robin defended, "I refuse for our son to share anything with that bloke who hit on you at university."_

"_Okay," Marian laughed. "What about David?"_

"_No, out of the question, my uncle David would never let it go, would think we did it as a tribute to him or something," Robin divulged. "I'd rather not. What about Richard?"_

"_Robin, you can't be serious?" Marian questioned. "You really want to name him after my father? The father that hates you?" _

"_Darling, that's almost everything on our list?" Robin grumbled._

"_Well, I haven't told you this one yet, but I quite like it," she explained. "You and my father both have names that start with 'R' and I'm partial to this one."_

"_Well, don't keep me waiting on pins and needles, Marian. What is it?" Robin pleaded._

"_Roland," Marian said, sweetly. _

"_Hmm," Robin contemplated, rubbing his wife's stomach. "What do you think little man?"_

_That's when the baby kicked, and Robin and Marian smiled at each other. _

"So what do you think, buddy?" Robin whispered with tears glistening in his eyes. "Because Papa thinks we're going to be just fine. Just you and me, Roland."

* * *

**Disclaimer: We don't own them, sadly. All characters belong to the wonderful boys A&E, however the alternate universe is all ours. **


	2. Chapter 2

_Four Years Later…_

_In Downtown Seattle at the Frye Art Museum_

A loud knocking on Regina's office door pulled her eyes away from the article she was reading. An obviously agitated Mary Margaret stood just inside her doorway. The woman just returned from maternity leave and already something had her in a tizzy.

"We have to do something about this!" the petite woman exasperated.

In a voice she often used to calm her favorite assistant and friend down, Regina responded. "Do something about what?"

"This…" Mary Margaret huffed, so agitated she had trouble finding the right words to adequately explain. She gestured her hands wildly around Regina's office, "This thing!"

Regina pressed her lips into a firm line, trying to suppress the grin threatening to appear on her face, as Mary Margaret marched over and plopped down heavily into the chair in front of her desk. "I'm afraid you're going to have to explain a little better than that, dear. Do you mean my office, because as you can see I've just redecorated? Or are you –"

Regina silently hoped that Mary Margaret wasn't referring to her newborn as a _thing_.

"Of course I'm not talking about your office. Although, I do love the new illustrations." Mary Margaret pointed to the framed pieces behind Regina. She sat up straighter and looked at her. "Haven't you seen _them_ together? Doesn't it make you want to grab her and shake her?"

Realization dawned. "Oh, you're talking about Neal and Emma?"

"Of course!" Mary Margaret, barely in the chair for a few seconds, stood and started pacing. "What's she thinking? She's always complaining about all the time she missed out on with Henry and how Neal burned her. I mean, he's the reason she was sent to prison. Left her while she was pregnant –"

"In all fairness, he didn't know about that," Regina stopped her with a raise of her hand.

"She deserves better," Mary Margaret proclaimed. "I just don't like it. He really hurt her. Multiple times. I mean, the way they even ran into each other after all this time … it's just crazy, Regina. Tell me it's crazy?" Regina started to respond when Mary Margaret continued. "And the fact that he was engaged to Tamara! And come to find out, he knew that Emma was living in Seattle, and he never came to look for her! And then his breakup and wanting to meet Henry and get to know him. I just can't …" Mary Margaret crossed her arms, her cheeks were red from the fit she was currently having.

Regina took a deep breath. "Okay, what happened?" She leaned back in her chair, her article long forgotten now, set on her desk along with her now lukewarm coffee.

"Haven't you seen them, fawning all over each other?" Mary Margaret exclaimed.

"Dear, I haven't seen anything, and the few times I have seen them together, he genuinely seems to be trying his best to be a good father to Henry. I don't see anything wrong with that," Regina assured, holding her hands in her lap.

Mary Margaret sat down again. "No, I know. It's great really – what he's doing – don't get me wrong. He's trying and that's wonderful for Henry but … but Emma and Neal? They're not right for each other. Sure, they have their moments when he makes her laugh, but Regina, I know her. Goodness, I named my daughter after her. She still doesn't trust him, and I don't know if she ever will considering how many times he's let her down. I just can't see it working out."

Regina enjoyed the relationship she had with Mary Margaret, she was the first friend she made in Seattle, and that was almost five years ago. In the beginning, she'd been a little hesitant. Still distancing herself from new people, not wanting to get terribly attached to anything or anyone after losing Daniel. But, the bubbly woman easily wormed her way into Regina's heart, and they became fast friends. Two years later, Mary Margaret asked her to be the maid-of-honor at her and David's wedding, and their friendship grew even stronger. Since then, Regina and Mary Margaret had many talks about marriage, love and family. Of course, almost all of those conversations revolved around Mary Margaret's marriage, and love life, and family. Regina vaguely mentioned Daniel every now and then, but they never directly spoke about him.

Mary Margaret knew he was killed in a mugging, and she knew that for whatever reason Regina blamed her mother, but she never pushed her to divulge any more information than her friend was willing to give.

Regina tilted her head as she considered her next words very carefully. "I know you and Emma are really close friends. And, I know you just want what's best for her."

"But … " Mary Margaret urged her to continue.

"Speaking from experience, let me just say that sometimes you have to let people figure out what's best for _them_ on their own," She paused while Mary Margaret nodded her head and furrowed her brow. "We're all really good friends. We care deeply about each other. And if Emma has found happiness and love with Neal – regardless of what's happened in their past – then how can we not want her to pursue that?"

Mary Margaret glared at Regina like she'd finally lost it. "Okay," she grumbled and decided it was time for drastic measures. "You know what, you're right. If Emma's happy, I should be happy for her, but I still think we need a night of _girl talk_."

Regina looked at her in mild surprise. "Girl talk?" she echoed.

"Yes, and don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Mary Margaret demanded. "I know you do."

Regina smiled. "I _do_. But I also don't necessarily enjoy it, and _you_ know that. And how'd I get dragged into this? Why do I feel like this night isn't going to just be about Emma and her relationship with the reformed convict?"

Mary Margaret sighed and rolled her eyes. "Not everything's about you, Regina. As much as you'd like to think it is."

Regina scoffed, mock offended.

"But … if it were, I'd say, _you _need to get out more anyway. David told me that while I was gone he popped in to check on you and you were here until after closing every time. Besides, it's time for drastic measures." She moved her lips as if to frown again, but stopped as another thought occurred to her, "Why don't we all go out next Friday? You can invite Rose, and I'll drag Emma out. It'll be fun."

Regina didn't really feel that going to a bar with three women ganging up on you was what Emma needed, but, perhaps by talking about this, Mary Margaret could get some perspective on Emma's relationship with Neal. Then just maybe, she might understand and leave it be.

"Alright, girl's night it is," Regina conceded. At Mary Margaret's questioning look she continued. "If I'm going to be forced to endure the horrors and tediousness of gossip, girl talk, and the interrogation of our friend's love life, I might as well have a few drinks in front of me."

Mary Margaret pumped her fists in the air like she was preparing for a workout session. "It's been a while since we've all been out together. I haven't had an excuse to dress up or put on makeup in ages."

Regina shook her head in amusement. "You don't have to have an _excuse_, dear. You could just do it because you want to. It doesn't have to be for anyone else or for any other reason."

"Yes, well, we're not all like you, Regina Mills," Mary Margaret jested. "We don't wake up looking glamorous."

"I also get more sleep that you do and don't have a newborn and a puppy to take care of. And, as far as it having been forever since we've had a decent night out, I'm sure that has something to do with the fact that you were pregnant most of this year." She wrinkled her nose. "Besides, the last time we had a _girl's night, _it was a disaster."

Mary Margaret thought for a moment. "Ohhh, that's right. Poor Rose."

Regina smiled and stood up. "Poor Rose, nothing." She made her way over to a filing cabinet, opened the third draw, and bent over to search through it for a few select papers. She found what she needed and tucked them under her arm. "I told her to stop after that seventh shot, but no. She had to prove she could out drink, Emma."

It took no time for Mary Margaret to respond. "Which she couldn't."

Regina laughed at the memory. "I still don't think she can look at a bottle of whiskey without turning a bit green." As they both chuckled, David softly knocked on the already open office door.

His voice sounded curious. "What's so funny?"

"We were just remembering Rose and Emma's drinking competition," Mary Margaret replied, getting up from the chair and giving her husband a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That wasn't much of a competition," David grinned, and then looked over at Regina. "Hello, Regina."

"Hello, David," Regina called out, rummaging through the filing cabinet once again.

"So has my lovely wife recruited you into her new quest for saving Emma from Neal?" David inquired, very interested in Regina's take on the situation after listening to Mary Margaret grumble about Emma's love life and then watching her storm out of the apartment this morning.

Regina glared at him over her shoulder with a knowing look. Standing upright, she closed the filing cabinet with a tap of her hip.

"Ask your wife," Regina retorted, making her way back behind her desk.

"So, I take that as a yes," David assumed, kissing Mary Margaret on the cheek. Regina chuckled. "And how is my wife holding up, today? It's your first full day back since the baby's been born."

"I'm fine, David," Mary Margaret answered, somewhat irritated, and took the now three-month-old from his arms. "It's not even noon yet, is something wrong?"

David shook his head."No, everything is fine. I just don't have the _necessary_ equipment come feeding time."

Mary Margaret raised a disbelieving brow at him. "I made sure to leave plenty of formula in the fridge."

Regina interjected, aware that David was leaving something unsaid. "Why don't you two go resolve whatever _this_ is out in the hall and give me this little princess," she said, reaching for the baby. "I haven't had my share of Emma time lately."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mary Margaret questioned as she handed the baby over.

"Not in the least. This little one and I have some bonding to do," she cooed while holding the baby in the crook of her arm, beginning to rock her back and forth.

"Thank you, Regina," David replied gratefully. "She hasn't slept for several hours, so I think she'll be out in no time."

Regina was just as grateful and happy to be doing nothing but looking into the dark, brown eyes of this most precious, little bundle. She'd always wanted a family. It'd been something she and Daniel talked about for hours and hours, laughing and doting over their imagined, future children. He wanted them to all have her smile and her general curiousity. She wanted them to all have his patience and kind, light blue eyes. But fate it seemed had other plans for them, and just as a small spark had been ignited in their hearts, it had just as quickly been snuffed out.

"Time really does pass us by. Doesn't it, Emma?" She whispered, emotions caught in her throat. "You know, I've been here for almost five years now, and I still think about him, my Daniel."

Regina swayed her hips soothingly back and forth while gently bouncing on the balls of her feet. She hummed a tune and rubbed circles on baby Emma's tummy.

"But your mommy and your daddy, they've been ever so kind and caring. You're very lucky to have parents like them," Regina's voice cracked thinking about Cora and her father. She hadn't called her mother in a very long time, hadn't spoken to her since she drove out of New York and into her future. "Let's just hope you don't inherit their stubbornness."

It seemed like it was just last week Mary Margaret was going through false labor at work, because she was too obstinate to take her maternity leave.

"_I'm fine, Regina." She insisted, as she waddled around nine months pregnant. "Besides, we have a new exhibition opening next week. You need me right now."_

_Regina sighed. "Fine, but so help me if you have that baby here on the floor…"_

_"Don't be ridiculous, Regina. I have no intention of having this baby here. Now would you relax, please?"_

She hummed as she rocked baby Emma in her arms, brushing her pointer finger over her downy hair.

"Regina," Mary Margaret came in and gave her a knowing look. "Here, I'll give her to David so he can get back home, and you can get back to work."

"I can work and hold my god-daughter." She pouted and then begrudgingly gave up the baby.

"I'm sure you can, but, she'll need to nap soon if she's going to get to sleep at bedtime. Do you want me to order us any lunch?"

Regina smiled at her. "That would be great, thank you."

Later over mediterranean salads, they chatted about recent news, and a little bit of office gossip, although Regina didn't let the conversation linger on that topic for very long. She was thankful for the company and the easy-flowing conversation away from relationships and families.

"So, what are you going to do with that invitation you received today?" Mary Margaret asked, casually before taking a drink of tea.

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. "I'm considering it."

"Oh?" Mary Margaret shuffled her salad around her container with her fork. "An entire month away in Paris sounds like quite a hard thing to say no to."

"I wouldn't be there to stroll along the Avenue des Champs Elysees all day, you know." Regina shrugged it off.

The short raven haired added, "Oh come on, they've been hounding you for a visit since the day you moved here."

"Yes, they have," Regina agreed, shuffling through some paperwork on her desk. "The thing is, I still have so much I'd have to finish before I left. I don't really think it's a good time right now."

"When will it ever be?" Mary Margaret asked. "Regina, since the day you started here, all I've seen you do is work. I've never seen you take any time for yourself. Maybe this is the perfect time."

"Do you think you'd be up for stepping into my shoes for an entire month with Emma still so little?" Regina was amused.

The younger girl was taken a bit aback. "You'd want me to take over for you? Are you sure?"

Regina smiled. "There is no one who knows this place better or how I like things run." Regina leaned forward a bit. "Think you can handle it?"

Mary Margaret grinned, almost bouncing in her seat in excitement. "Oh, I could Regina. I really, really could! And to think, all you'll get to see and do," she said. "I'm sure everyone wants to know more about the work you've done in New York and how you brought this place back to life."

"You make me sound so illustrious."

"Well, you are. Our museum was a mess when you got here. It's remarkable what you've done in such a short period of time."

Regina shook her head in amusement. They'd had this conversation many times over the last few years. "What _we_ accomplished. You seem to keep forgetting that I haven't been running this place by myself. If anyone should be recognized, it's you, Mary Margaret, for sticking by my side for so long. I'm not exactly the easiest person to work with."

The younger girl shook her head. "You're never going to own up to it, no matter how much praise I heap on you, are you?"

Sighing, Regina said, "Well, time away might just do the trick. With all the attention and pampering, I'll be receiving next month, versus how much work you'll be doing, I'm sure we'll both be quite humble when I return."

"That'll be _so_ rough for you," Mary Margaret mumbled sarcastically. "Just do me a favor. Try and have some fun while you're there. Go out, have a drink, and let your hair down."

Regina sighed and made a face, scrunching up her nose. "I doubt I'll have the time, and I always wear my hair down."

Mary Margaret leaned across the desk, squeezed her forearm and said, "You know what I mean, and please, do it for me?"

"I'm already doing something for you, remember?" Regina pointed her free finger at her. "I agreed to your girls' night out."

"Well, hopefully a night out will show you that you need to have fun every once in a while. Maybe it'll even encourage during your trip in Paris."

Regina raised an eyebrow at her friend. "Perhaps, but now you need to get the hell out of my office so I can get some work done."

Mary Margaret smiled knowingly at her boss. She took the empty lunch containers and left Regina alone. Pulling up her email, Regina decided to reply and accept the invitation from the head curator at The Louvre. Even though she hadn't planned on going until a moment ago, she felt Mary Margaret was right. She hadn't been ready before, but maybe it was all about timing.

* * *

_At the Same Time Across Town_

Killian grabbed two beers out from behind the bar and walked into Robin's office. He popped off their caps, and they hissed as he handed one to his best friend and boss with a friendly clap on the back. "I'm glad to see you back, mate. Two weeks alone with your sister to run the place is far too long," Killian told him with a grin.

Robin smiled as he accepted the bottle, both men raising them in a silent toast.

"Miss me, then?" Robin quipped in return, sitting down at his desk and rummaging through the stack of mail that accumulated during his trip in a haphazard pile. "How did it go? I see the place still stands."

Killian snickered at his friend's flippant response and watched with amusement as he thumbed through inventory papers and supply orders from the last two weeks.

"Aye, I did alright, though it's Belle you owe your thanks to. It was she who kept me from letting the place burn to the ground." Killian folded his arms across his chest. "But it's about time you got back. I've had a devil of a time getting her to leave the place in my charge. You'd think you left me with young Roland."

Robin chuckled_. "_That's my sister for you_."_

"So how's everything at home these days?" Killian asked, motioning with his head toward the seating area in the large office, where Robin's luggage rested from his trip.

"About the same, never a dull moment," Robin replied, getting up from his desk, they strolled out of the back office together and into the pub. "Did Kerry ever get back to us about playing here next weekend?"

"Yeah, he said they'd do it," Killian tipped his head at his mate knowingly, "but only if you agreed to get your sorry arse up there and sing a few sets with him."

Robin shook his head amused. "The man never does give up easily," he commented, walking behind the bar. He generously gulped down the rest of his beer before setting it down on the counter and shuffling through old beermats and placing a rack of pint glasses up on the shelf behind him.

"How's the family?" Killian wondered.

"Oh, Mum and Pop are great now that they have Roland up there to keep them company," Robin remarked. "It's good for them to spend time together. And, I suppose it's also good for me to have a chance to catch up with the pub and not worry for a second about pickin' him up from pre-k or worryin' about him with a sitter upstairs."

"Aye, and speaking of the wee lad, how's Roland doing?"

Immediately Robin's whole expression changed into one of joy and pride as he thought of his sweet, adorable son.

"He's great. Giving my parent's hell, no doubt, but I don't know what I did to deserve him. Pop's even got him out helping with the horseback tourists. He's great around the horses. He has a natural talent for it. I was thinking once I got him back home I might get him started with riding lessons."

"So the riding business has taken off then?"

"Yeah, he's had a whole lot of groups this summer, thanks to that new website someone made for him," Robin added with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're welcome," Killian responded with a nod and a grin, handing him another beer. They chinked their bottles together. "It's about time I stepped into the twenty-first century, eh?"

"Indeed."

"And Marian's family?"

"The same," Robin responded flatly.

His thoughts drifted back to a conversation he had so long ago with Marian's father. He'd asked for his daughter's hand in marriage, having fallen for her after meeting her on his way to class one rainy day. She had been three years younger than Robin, so they hadn't gone to university together or met in the same circles.

He never forgot what Richard had said when he had approached him that day.

_"Robin," the older man had begun, "you're a fine upstanding young lad, so I'm gonna tell you straight. You've got big plans, and that's right as rain, but you're putting yourself in for a lotta grief if you think you'll be taking Marian from her mum. I'm just telling you for your own good, wait a while. Go off to America, and let Marian continue with her studies. If you both feel the same way in a few years once she's finished school, then by all means."_

Robin, of course, had disagreed with him, arguing that he loved her and was sure that she would be able to continue with college in America, if that's what she wanted. But she never did want that. She wanted to be a wife and a mother. And that fate was tragically taken away from her and from him.

"Still blaming you for her death, then?" Killian pushed.

"Every day," he responded absent-mindedly, taking a drink of his beer. "And why shouldn't they, hmm? I mean, I was the one who said we should get married. I was the one insisted we leave Ireland. I was to one who got her pregnant, and we both know how that turned out. No doubt, in their minds, the doctors in Dublin would've been enough to save her, where I and American medicine failed them.

Killian looked indignant. "You couldn't have done anything …"

He frowned, "You know, Killian, I'd rather just leave it. They're never going to come 'round and at least with Roland staying with my parents, they get a chance to spend some time with him without having to glare at me for the duration."

Killian nodded in understanding, wondering if he should say more on the subject, but decided against it.

"Other than that," Robin continued, "Mum's about to run me ragged with her pleas for us all to pack up and come home. Thankfully, she stayed behind this time. By the way, fancy a call to your mum already. She very nearly bought a ticket and accompanied me here."

"So what else is new?" Killian observed with smug grin. "I talked to her this morning. It seems my brother has gone and gotten himself thrown in the brig again. Politics will be the death of him yet."

Robin laughed heartily, and taking the schedule posted on the clipboard along the wall by the register, he glanced over it quickly. "Is Belle coming in today?"

Killian nodded. "Aye, I think she's meeting with a city clerk this morning. Something about renewing the permits for the extra space for the tents come Saint Paddy's Day. She's getting a jump on it this year."

"That's great," Robin replied, as he took another drink, and his gaze shifted to the football game on one of the many big screen's mounted on his pub walls. What was an authentic pub, without football and beer? "One less thing for me to do."

"Aye, one less thing for us both to do," Killian agreed, smiling brightly.

"The restoration work on the bar is coming along quite well, I see," Robin commented as he glanced around, noticing the beautiful, natural exposed wood of the walls, the fresh white chinking, the newly, uncovered stones of the fireplaces, and the open spaciousness as the large room flowed into the back kitchen area.

"Leroy said they should be done with the bar 'bout next Tuesday, and then get a start on the upstairs after that," Killian replied, glancing around as well. "Should give us plenty of time to clean up before Kerry and his lot get here."

"That's good," Robin continued, leaning forward on the bar, the bottle dangling from one hand as he ran his fingers across the new surface of the wood.

"I'll say one thing for ol' Leroy," Robin continued, "He and his crew are bloody good craftsmen."

"Aye, to be sure," Killian agreed, smiling around proudly at the work that had been done in Robin's absence. "And craftsmanship like this is almost a thing of the past these days."

Robin nodded his head in agreement and took a swig of his beer. "Hey, how's that new bartender you hired coming along?"

"Neal?" Killian paused for a moment taking a drink of his beer. "He's doing great. It's nice that he came on with experience. Not to worry, I'll have him well trained up and ready for next weekend."

"That's good."

Leaning against the bar they both watched the game for some time till Killian broke the silence.

"I invited Lesley down to stay while the bands here."

"That so?" Robin replied, not taking his eyes away from the screen. "You're going to start seeing her again after –"

But whatever Robin was going to say was cut off by Killian loudly clearing his throat. "After the slight misunderstanding between us? Yes."

Robin looked at him then, incredulous."She was living with another man."

"They slept in separate bedrooms," his friend defended. Robin narrowed his eyes, not buying it. "And she only let him stay there until he got his own place."

"Sure, she did." Robin looked sceptical, he squinted as he watched his friend and pub manager shift in his seat uneasily under his scrutiny.

"I take umbrage at that, I'll have you know. Why can't you just give her a break, eh?" Killian argued, "I, for one, believe her this time."

"There's your problem, mate. 'This time,'" Robin shook his head, pointing his empty bottle at his friend. By all rights, he should just let it drop, but this wasn't the first time this has happened and it most likely wouldn't be the last. As his best mate for over thirty years, he would not stay quiet this time. "What about the next time? What's it going to take for you to understand that woman is trouble?"

"You may be right," Killian admitted, sheepishly. "But she's such a firecracker in bed. It's hard to say no to."

Thinking about the turn of events in their conversation, Robin suddenly chuckled. "Fine. Do what you'd like. Just don't come crying to me when she breaks your heart, again."

"Won't happen."

Robin shook his head as if clearing a thought away. "Whatever happened to what's-her-name, the red head?"

"Victoria?"

Robin nodded, depositing his glass bottle in the bin beside him. "That's the one. She was a nice girl. One who was quite good for you, too, I dare say. What happened to her while I was away?"

"Aye, she was a nice lass." Killian agreed, wistfully.

He waited for his friends to elaborate, but when nothing was forthcoming Robin prompted, "Sooo, what happened between you two?"

This time it was Killian's eyes that never left the TV screen. "Truth be told she dumped me."

"Wow, I'm sorry to hear that, mate." Robin blew out a breath and asked curiously, "What did you do?"

Killian looked at Robin with indignant exasperation. "Why are you so quick to assume I'm the one to blame, eh? Relationships are a two way street, I'll have you know."

Sighing quietly at the dejected tone in his friend's voice, he apologized."You know, you're right, Killian. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Killian raised the bottle to his lips taking a long drink.

Robin was far from convinced, however. He'd known Killian since they could walk, and his track record where women were concerned told another story. "So why did she break it off then?"

"Victoria… she may have," he hesitated, while trying not to smile. "She may have walked in on a meeting between Patricia and me."

Robin sighed deeply, bracing his elbows on the bar, he rubbed his tired eyes. "Please tell me you don't mean, _Patrica_, our new accountant, Patricia?"

"The very same," Killian confirmed with a single nod and the beginnings of a smug grin, pulling at the corners of his mouth. He had the good grace to at least look slightly abashed as another glare from Robin told him, in no uncertain terms, he wasn't in the mood for games.

"Let me guess, the reason for your 'meeting' wasn't job related?"

"Oh, she was on a job alright," Killian deadpanned with an all too wide grin.

Robin groaned into his hands. "You know, from now on, all of my office staff will be blokes. The temp agency is going to stop sending me female accountants because of you."

"What can I say, mate?" Killian raised his hands in mock innocence. "They find me irresistible."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek and gave him a withering look. "Why can't you just stick to the female patrons, instead of seducing the women under my employment?"

Killian raised a brow at that. "Now what would be the fun in that?"

Robin shook his head. He would never understand Killian. Always a different girl every other week, jumping from one bed to another, dodging phone calls and text messages. Robin just couldn't picture it. "Why don't you find a nice girl? Maybe settle down a bit, hmm? Maybe have a family one day? "

Killian looked at Robin like he grew a third eye. "Why the bloody hell would I want to do something like that?"

Robin blew out a breath. "I dunno, maybe because you're not getting any younger..."

"I'm younger than you."

One of Robin's eyebrows shot up and into his hairline, and he responded slowly, as if speaking to a child. "By a month."

Killian shrugged, giving his a teasing smile. "Younger is younger, mate."

Trying a different approach, he leaned forward on the bar giving Killian a pointed look. "Perhaps then, at the rate you're going, you'll blow through all the women left in the greater Puget Sound area. Soon, you'll have to travel down to Portland."

Killian chuckled. "Nonsense, I've still got plenty more."

Robin gave him another disapproving look for his trouble."Well, if it's not the lack of women that knock you on your arse, your reputation certainly will."

"It's my reputation, mate, that keeps them coming back for more." Killian winked at him, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Robin rolled his eyes before venturing, "Don't you ever just want, I dunno, to have someone to talk to about your day, about life in general? Someone to just be with? "

Killian narrowed his eyes suspiciously at his friend. "Are you really going to start in on me about true love and the 'one' business?"

Robin pursed his lips together guiltily. "Maybe."

"Bloody hell, you've been living with your sister too long."

"She moved out a year ago."

"Aye, and not a moment too soon." Killian was silent a moment before he said, "In all seriousness, no, I can't say that I do want any of that. There's too much life left to be lived to keep this bachelor chained down. Besides, why do I need someone to talk with, that's what I have you for. Maybe it's you that needs to get out there and find the 'one?'"

Robin hummed indifferently.

"She's got a friend she's bringing with her, you know."

"Who?"

Killian smiled over the rim of his beer. "Lesley."

Giving Killian a rueful look, Robin declined. "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll give that a pass."

"Oh, come on, mate," Killian frowned, following his friend as he got up abruptly, and began walking back to the office. "It's been what, four years since Marian's been gone?"

Robin took up his luggage from the floor and looked up at his friend. "It's been four years and 8 months and the answer is still no."

When the usual glib reply failed to be returned, Robin glanced over at his friend and found him watching him with an odd expression.

"What?"

"That's almost five years, mate."

Robin huffed. "Yeah...so?"

"You've been flying solo the entire time?" Killian gave him a once over and stated profoundly. "That's not healthy, mate."

Robin scowled, not wanting to respond, he gave his friend a look that he couldn't misinterpret, and then took a step passed him.

"Come on, one drink with her, and I promise I'll leave you alone the rest of the year." Before Robin could comment, he went on, "Look I know Marian's death was hard on you." His friends eyes flashed with anger as he thought of his dead wife and all the pain she went through before she passed on. "While _I _may not want that kind of life, I know that you and Roland deserve some happiness. And, let's face it, Marian wouldn't have wanted you to become a bloody monk," his friend said, clapping him on the back as a way of apology.

Robin rubbed a hand over his face, exhausted from jet lag and the two weeks away from his own bed and normal routine. As much as he wished having a family was in his near future, he wasn't about to admit that to Killian or anyone else for that matter. "I know, you're right." He grunted sarcastically. "It's not like I've tried to stay single, you know."

"But, you also don't put any effort into it either. The right woman is out there, mate," he told him quite sincerely, before adding, "but she's not going to walk up and swoon over you reading her the wine list."

Robin chuckled to hide the pang of sorrow the thought evoked. "To tell you the truth, I don't know if the right woman even _exists_," Robin gestured with his arms open wide. "Besides, why do I need a wife, when I already have this pub?"

"Well my friend, you must have one hell of a mistress, cause your _wife_ hasn't seen your sweet arse in weeks."

"Indeed,"Robin yawned and glanced at the clock above the bar, noting it was a little past ten in the morning. "Well, I'll leave you to it. I'm going to go unpack and take a well deserved nap before tonight."

"Right, don't mind me," Killian called after his friend's retreating back, "I've only been running things for the last two weeks. What's another day going to hurt, eh?"

* * *

**_Authors Note: Thanks everyone for all the favorite, follows, and reviews! Just a quick warning ahead –this story won't be for SwanFire fans. We love Neal and we love Emma, and while this story will center on OutlawQueen, there will be a few other relationships in this and SwanFire just isn't gonna happen. Sorry. But others will, and we hope you like where the story goes. _**

**_Please, review. We LOVE reviews. Eat them up like chocolate and drink them down like Starbucks. ;)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This chapter holds a special place in my heart and has some of our favorite lines in it. See if you can spot them. As always, thank you for the love and support. Thank you for joining us. XOXO, Jess and Tina.**

Chapter 3

Regina stood in front of her vanity, dusting blush over her cheeks. Lipstick and mascara and eye shadow were scattered across the counter in front of her. She'd never been fond of girls' night, had always given Rose an excuse for why she couldn't go out.

_I'm working late. I'm getting ready for a gallery opening. I'm exhausted and just want to stay in._

Those were her standard responses, when she knew Mary Margaret couldn't tag along for drinks or dinner either. But tonight, like a few other nights they were able to drag her away from the comfort of her silk pajamas and the quiet of her bedroom, Mary Margaret was going, and she couldn't use the office as a cop-out, because they worked together.

Mary Margaret and Emma had asked before what bothered her so much about bars or restaurants or movie theaters. And she told them it was the cigar smoke, and drunken perverts, and idle gossip that turned her off, avoiding the real reason. But, Rose always knew, could tell in the way Regina would look around sadly at happy couples, whispering into each others' ears or laughing in their corner booths. Regina avoided bars and the city's most romantic attractions for the same reason she avoided social events outside of art openings at the museum or dating for that matter. Of course, she was also an adult and a woman. And, she had needs just like everyone else; itches that needed scratching and the buzzing of a vibrator had just never done it for her. Shortly after moving to Seattle she'd met Graham. He was attractive, for sure, and held a sort of rugged appeal that played to her more carnal desires, but they only ever fooled around a bit. It never went beyond that, and she'd never wanted it to. She let it fizzle before it could go any further. She didn't want to meet anyone, didn't want to open herself back up again to the heartache that she knew always accompanied love.

She watched as her father was broken by it, forced into submission by her domineering, OCD, overbearing mother. She witnessed as his smiles faded to frowns and his spirit flickered out. And when Regina defended him, he stood by and did nothing as Cora beat her down with words that cut and backhanded slaps that left marks.

Love had never been kind to Regina Mills. Even what she had with Daniel didn't last; cruelty stole it from her almost five years ago when he finally convinced her to tell her parents about their engagement. He'd been happy and hopeful and supportive that night.

Daniel didn't even complain the way she knew he wanted to, when Cora sent a valet to pick them up for dinner at her parent's Upper East Side penthouse. He didn't falter as her anchor, when she defended her love for him and the future they were creating together. He didn't get angry or fuel her frustration, when Cora kicked them out. He didn't relent in reassuring her that everything would be okay as they walked through Central Park at 8:47 at night to the subway station on CP West and 81st Street. And he didn't stop protecting her. Not even after a faceless man approached them under the bridge and threatened their lives. Not even after he stepped in front of her with one arm holding her back. Not even after their mugger grew impatient and drew his gun. And not even after he'd started bleeding out on the asphalt beneath his wavering feet.

Daniel had loved her completely, and she had loved him fiercely, and all that love did was bring her pain.

Regina clicked the cap closed on her lipstick and tousled her hair. Rose knocked on the doorframe behind her, jarring her out of her melancholia.

"Hey, you almost ready to go?" her roommate inquired, before spotting the glistening tears welling up in Regina's eyes. "You okay?"

"I'm fine," she promised, even if it was a lie. Regina stepped away from her vanity and squeezed past her out of the bathroom. Rose didn't look convinced so she added, "Really."

"Regina, don't do this. Don't get sucked into your black hole," Rose followed the stubborn brunette into her room. "You need to start living your life."

Regina's brow furrowed and a flicker of anger sparked in her eyes as she wheeled around to glare at her friend. She was about to say something, when Rose continued.

"And you can't tell me that's what you've done, because you haven't," Rose chastised. "Going to work at quarter to seven every morning and returning half past eight is NOT living your life. That's avoiding it."

"I'm not in the mood to discuss my personal life with you," Regina declared, slipping on her nude heels and straightening out her black pencil skirt. She grabbed a silver clutch off her nightstand and left Rose standing alone in the middle of her room.

The blonde huffed exasperated and tightened her high ponytail.

"You coming, Tink," Regina peeked her head back into view from the other side of her doorframe. The use of Rose's nickname made the petite woman smile.

"You're insufferable," Rose chuckled, uncrossing her arms.

"I know, but you love me anyway," Regina quipped.

* * *

Robin strode along the sidewalk, his gaze fixed fiercely on the path ahead. As he rounded the corner, the welcoming light from his pub flooded the footpath, but much of the curtains obscured a majority of his view. He could hear music and the happy rumble of laughter and chatter from inside. Amongst the hubbub, he could even make out some of the more distinctive voices, locals who often crawled the pub scene.

His shoulders stiff with thinly contained tension, he willed himself to not let memories crash to the forefront of his mind, but, try as he might, he was irrevocably drawn to the last time Kerry and his band had played a set on his small stage.

He and Killian had been celebrating the pub's first year off the ground, and Marian had supported him though every late night of planning, ordering and freaking out over versions of pint glasses, shot glasses, and wine glasses. It had been a lavish event, and it seemed as if the entire neighborhood had turned up for it. They laughed and drank and danced well into the morning, and when Kerry and his crew finally loaded up their gear and departed, Robin had carried Marian up to their small flat above the pub. They lounged in bed that night exhausted and spent from nearly twenty hours on their feet. He'd noted that she hadn't enjoyed a single brew, and he took mock offense to the fact that she didn't partake. And then Marian had looked at him with those wide, dark eyes he loved so much and told him she had a very good reason. When he playfully countered that there was _no good reason to refuse a drink at an Irish pub_, she'd kissed him lightly on the lips and said there was if she were pregnant. And he had beamed, eyes overflowing with joy and a sense of pride, because he was going to be a father.

Each extra step to the front door of his establishment pulled Robin closer to the familiar tunes of that night, the music he hadn't listened to since her death, and his heart clenched painfully at the thought of the nostalgic onslaught he was about to face inside.

Nearing the entrance to his pub, Robin's steps faltered and slowed to a stop. As the owner, it was his duty to be there. He couldn't leave Killian to tend to their regulars the entire night without him, not when they were packed to such an extreme. Certainly not because he just didn't want to face past ghosts and torment. A few blocks back, an inner monologue repeated in his head.

_It's been almost five years. Marian's gone. She's not coming back._

He hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Killian said around being present and living in the now. The git was right. Even if Robin didn't like admitting it, Marian wouldn't want him to wallow and hold onto the past for the rest of his life – not when he had their son to think about and a future ahead of them.

He could face this. Tonight, he wouldn't dwell on what ifs and dreamt up maybes, he'd live. He'd walk into his pub, say hello to his friends, greet the locals, and drink lots of beer. Maybe he'd even take a turn behind the bar and alleviate Ruby. Robin's hand stopped on the door handle, he heard Kerry playing and the guys riling up the crowd with their cover of "Drunken Lullabies." He paused to breathe and shut his eyes. The thought of seeing his former band mates – Kerry mostly – made his hands sweat. But even with a heaping dose of nerves, a rising tide of determination exploded in Robin's chest, and, before he could stop himself, he gripped the knob firmly and pulled it open with one large swing, determined to leave his guilt behind. He was already aggravated anyway, didn't need anything else to pile on.

A quick trip to Olympia a couple of hours earlier turned into a gridlock after a wreck on Interstate 5. Robin, of course, called the pub to give them a heads up, but he was sure he'd hear a good dose of Killian's sarcasm and no doubt, pointless whining. Traffic had been a real bastard, and the cleanup crew held him up longer than he anticipated. Now, he was running very late. Thus, the cause of his rather foul mood.

He stepped inside and the noise doubled in volume, accompanied by a warm rush of air that assailed his senses with the smell of hops and wheat, soda bread, and firewood. Situated between Pike Place Market and Sherwood Alley, Robin's pub, _The Archer,_ bustled with the boisterous sounds of clinking glasses, darts thudding against plastic targets, and energetic but mostly slurred conversations.

Afternoon, evening or late, late at night, his bar flies had always been faithful. They kept coming back, and he kept taking care of them. They strolled in on hot and cold days, when brewskies and soccer matches and bowls of peanuts helped them cool off after work. Tourists milled in every now and then for a quick meal and drink, but Robin took pride in knowing that his place mostly drew the local crowd.

His establishment was vast, decidedly impractical and equally messy and marvelous, but chock full of intimate corners. Hardwood floors and industrial lighting created a timeless but achingly current, polished but decaying, worldly yet oddly provincial atmosphere. For many who wandered in through his heavy oak doors and partook in malts, and Irish whiskey, and scotch, and Moscato, and rum, it was a place to kick up feet and forget the day's troubles. But for Robin, it was home.

A smoky cave for cigars and darts downstairs – no cigarettes or pipes allowed. Irish bands performed every Thursday and Friday. Drink specials and a full kitchen, offering a plethora of savory samplings. A couple of pool tables and low hanging lights, textured walls, rustic brick and copper pipes. The perfect pub. Or at least it would be perfect, if he could convince Killian to stop hijacking Sunday's Open Mic Night and crooning _original_, shoddy limericks to his "girlfriend of the week."

During the season, Robin updated his ESPN subscription to catch every soccer and rugby match. And around seven or eight on weekend mornings, when breakfast was served, the pub was always filled with enthusiasts eager to watch live games televised from England. They paired their golden beverages with a traditional Irish breakfast. Bangers and mash. Two eggs cooked to their liking. Rashers. Corned beef hash. Grilled soda bread, potato bread and roasted tomatoes. All prepared by Robin's mate, John, and his kitchen crew, who seemed to get a kick out of tourists when they didn't grasp the difference between bangers and rashers.

Tonight was a bit different. It was late evening and Kerry's band, _Dublin Maguires, _was well into their set. Patrons piled into booths, around tables or even milled about in scattered groups, talking, laughing, and generally having a very good time. Moving into the restaurant proper, Robin pointed toward the back of the room and Neal nodded, acknowledging him as he flicked a white, tea towel over his shoulder and picked up another tray of drinks.

Taking a moment to catch his bearings, he searched the crowd for his sister's kind face or Killian's smug one. He couldn't see either of them anywhere. Ruby was holding her own with Neal behind the bar, so he moved through the crowd, nodding hellos and greetings as he zigzagged his way between people to reach them.

"Have you seen Killian or Belle?" Robin pulled Neal away from the roar of paying customers, as Ruby helped a few young, frat boys enamored by her.

"Yeah, I saw Killian about an hour ago heading out back with some girl," Neal gestured to the patio exit.

Robin gave him an exasperated look and mumbled his thanks.

Neal grimaced and took a step back. "Something wrong?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "You don't want to know. And, Belle?"

"Nope, haven't seen her either, not for a while anyway. She was chatting with Ruby about half an hour ago." Neal looked over the crowd, but their Belle was nowhere to be seen.

Robin nodded and gave Neal's shoulder a squeeze by way of apology. "Okay, thanks."

"No problem. Maybe you should have a drink."

As tempting as it was to accept the offer, Robin had other plans for the evening. "Not tonight."

Neal nodded unfazed by Robin's pass. "Let me know if you change your mind."

Robin couldn't help chuckling, his mood started to lift. It was good to be back among them. Scouring the crowd again, he still couldn't see his pub manager. So much for _managing_. "If you see Killian or Belle, let 'em know I'm looking for them."

"Alright. Try Jefferson, I saw Killian talking to him earlier, he might know."

"Thanks."

"Good to see you, Robin."

"You too, Neal. I'll catch up with you later."

Jefferson was over by one of the pool tables, swaying a bit off kilter on his feet. Robin made a beeline for him. "Jefferson, have you seen Killian anywhere?"

"I thought you were, Killian," Jefferson slurred, tilting precariously in Robin's direction, "Robin, your Robin," he giggled. "I saw him… outside… a while ago with a girl, but…" Jefferson shrugged and hiccoughed.

Robin grimaced as Jefferson swayed toward him. He placed a hand on the young man's shoulder to stop him from pitching forward into an unattractive face-plant. He'd known Jefferson since the day they opened their doors. He'd always been an occasional drinker, more of a sports enthusiast. Never one to get completely pissed until last year, after his wife left him for another man. In one day, while he was away at work, she packed up and took their daughter Grace away before he was able to say goodbye. And every Friday since that day, at precisely 5:45 in the evening, Jefferson walked through their doors and wouldn't leave until a few minutes after last call. Robin felt for him, he knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. But he truly had no idea what he would do if he ever lost Roland as well. He didn't even want to imagine.

"I think you'd better sit down before you fall down, Jefferson."

Jefferson gave him a grin; his eyes took a meandering look around the room independently of each other. The young man was going to be in a sorry state come morning. Robin tried to follow his eye line as a gentle voice came from behind him.

"I'll take care of him, Robin."

"Thanks, Ruby," Robin smiled at the brunette as a few strands of her red highlights slipped out of her bun and into her face. He watched as she dragged a laughing Jefferson off to sit in a corner booth. He half whispered, half shouted a poorly thought up joke and draped his arm around her shoulder. She smiled up at him, seemingly oblivious to his pitiful behavior. At least he was a happy drunk, and Ruby certainly didn't seem to mind. With an amused shake of his head, Robin moved on.

* * *

"Hey guys, welcome," Neal gestured to the scene around them. "I have a space reserved for you all up front."

"That close?" Emma asked, as they followed him to their table.

"Close, but not so close that you can't hear each other," Neal grinned. "I'm glad you all could make it."

"Thanks, buddy," David nodded. "The band sounds great."

"Yeah, the owner's friends. They're popular in Ireland and the UK. You guys want drinks?"

An affirmative answer of yeses rang out, Emma and Rose helped Neal collect drink orders and followed him up to the bar.

"An interesting place," Regina mused while glancing around and sliding into their booth.

She liked the old meets new world, intimate atmosphere, exposed support beams, chalkboard signage with handwritten type, and earthy color palette. There was even a fireplace near the back. A little cozy, especially for a bar, she thought, but she enjoyed it all the same. A wide variety of sports and Irish paraphernalia decorated the walls and an exceptionally talented band strummed their guitars and harmonized to hits by _Flogging Molly_. She almost believed she was in Dublin.

Mary Margaret cast Regina a smile.

"What?" Regina invited her friend to elaborate.

Mary Margaret slid in opposite her. "This is nice, isn't it?"

"It is," Regina conceded.

David nodded, sitting beside his wife. "It's been too long since we've all been out."

Neal and Rose returned with drinks.

"What's that?" Mary Margaret's voice spoke up curiously.

Everyone's gaze went to the short-haired, raven beauty and promptly followed her line of sight to the ceiling.

Regina's eyebrows rose as she studied the upper interior of the room. Dark, beautiful, cherry wood beams supported the roof, and it appeared that paper like objects embedded into each one. Actually, when she tilted her head to the side and eyed it more, it kind of looked like bills, dollar bills specifically.

Emma looked over at Neal, "Is that money?"

The side of Neal's mouth went up in a smirk. "Yep, you take a dollar and two quarters, place the quarters in the center, fold the bill around 'em, twist the ends, give it a good throw, and bam! Just sticks. Pretty cool, huh?"

David looked impressed. "How does it stick?"

Neal shook his head. "The only thing I'm allowed to say is that it's Irish magic."

There was an indignant, _"What?"_ from Rose. A unison _"Seriously?"_ from Emma and Mary Margaret, who both grinned and shared a look.

The bartender held his hands up in surrender. "I really can't say. They haven't even told me how."

Emma shook her head. "Let me see it."

Neal smirked, pulled out a crumpled up bill from his pocket. "I've got a dollar, do ya have a couple of quarters?"

Emma frowned, but Mary Margaret excitedly announced she did. Giving them to Neal, he skillfully wrapped them in the bill. He cleared his throat, planted his feet firmly on the ground – because tossing quarters required such attention – and spotted an acceptable spot on the ceiling that wasn't already overrun by bills. With a bit of force, he tossed it up, and, to a few surprised friends, it stuck.

* * *

Robin watched as Killian made his way through the crowd from the back patio, looking around them, he turned to Robin. "Well, I'd say it's a success."

That made Robin grin despite his surly mood toward his friend. "Indeed, though we might want to scale it back a bit. If I had to venture a wager, I'd say we're dancing precariously close to maximum capacity."

Killian quickly glanced over his shoulder, checked the hall behind them that led out into the city streets, and nodded in agreement. "Aye, I'll have Neal get a rough head count."

"Alright."

"Do you want a drink while I'm there?"

"Actually, I think I'm going to go help out behind the bar for a bit. Maybe give Ruby a break."

Killian gave Robin a 'killjoy' look, placed his hands on his hips, and then couldn't resist adding, "We do have a more than adequate supply of staff on tonight, you know?"

Robin nodded as he threw a smiling, sideways glance his way. "Aye, I do, but I've rounded this place more times than I can count, and I'm bored. Besides, it's been too long since I've been behind the bar. So, if you do not mind, Killian, I'll take residence with the help and leave the elbow rubbing to your more than capable hands."

Robin clapped his friend heartily on the back and took off to help Ruby. Killian surveyed the lively pub and was about to go look for the likable lass he'd "talked with" on the patio, when he saw a long-haired blonde, approaching the bar.

A wide smile played on Killian's lips; he tilted his head, and said, "Don't mind if I do."

* * *

"Hey, Robin. Can I get you anything?"

Ruby smiled as she watched her boss maneuver beside her. He grabbed a slew of empty bottles from the cocktail station and tossed them into the trash. He knew she was eyeing him intently, and the thought made him smile.

Ruby was his best bartender – smart, meticulous, knew how to flirt with the best of them. But if crossed, she wouldn't hesitate to toss rowdy men or women out on their backsides. Robin was reminded of the expression, _her bark is worse than her bite_, and he cringed. Although, he was pretty sure, her bite could also do damage. "Actually, no. I've come to lend a hand for a bit, if you don't mind?"

"Mind?" The young bartender looked like she wasn't sure whether to be impressed he wanted to help or terrified he just might disturb the natural flow she consistently established.

The main bar or the back bar, as they liked to call it since it was nearest the stage and patio, was always the busiest, and it _was _Ruby's territory.

"I'd love some help. Though, don't you think you might be a bit rusty? Can you keep up?" she teased sarcastically.

Robin turned to her, his eyebrows rising in mock displeasure. "I take offense to that. Give me ten minutes to warm up, and I promise you, little lady, I'll run circles around you."

To prove his point, he took a liquor bottle from the shelf and expertly spun it in his hand before flipping it upside down, pouring straight into a shot glass. Once it was full, he held it out to her.

With a matching spark of amusement, Ruby rolled her eyes, and took the shot from him, tipped it back and let the liquid warm her. Slamming it upside down on the counter, she told him, "Just don't hurt yourself."

"Thanks for the faith, Ruby." While they were talking, each of them gathered empty pitchers and glasses and placed them in the dishwasher rack beneath the counter. Robin turned back toward her, his eyes questioned, and asked, "How's that feisty grandmother of yours?"

Ruby groaned lovingly and took a drink order from a customer before replying, "Oh, still bat shit as ever, but you know Granny, you gotta love her."

He shot a sideways glance her way and his mouth curled into a good-natured smirk. "Family's like that. Tell you what," Robin said, undoing the buttons on the sleeves of his dark blue shirt. "While it's a bit slower, why don't you go take a break and leave this poor lot to me for a bit? Get yourself a drink and listen to the _Maguires_ for a few sets?"

Ruby looked at him worriedly and then at the mostly satiated crowd, enjoying the music. "You sure?"

Robin gestured around the bar and its current lull in patrons. "Absolutely, I've got this."

There was a moment of hesitation from her before Ruby sighed and took a clean glass off the back shelf. "Alright, but if you need me…"

He shook his head. "If I need someone, I'll call John or one of the guys in the kitchen for a hand. Go enjoy yourself for a bit."

She gave him a lopsided smile. "You're a doll, Robin."

* * *

"Rose, you should've brought your flute," Mary Margaret nodded in the band's direction.

"Yeah, I'm sure you'd fit right in," David teased, earning a groan from her.

Tipping her head to the woman beside her, she quipped, "Don't I already take enough abuse from Regina?"

"Not to mention me, fairy." Emma slid into a seat. The blonde was having far more fun than all the others, but she wasn't letting it show. "So, what do you guys think? Our new hangout?"

"I like it," Rose said, sipping on her Midori sour.

"Yes, as soon as we get a good babysitter worked out, this would be a great place to unwind."

Mary Margaret and David exchanged a look. "You don't like Wendy?"

Regina saw where this was going and cringed inwardly. The new parents were slowly finding their footing into a life of parenthood, and it seemed to be taking a toll on their already short nerves. That much was clear.

"This isn't half bad," Rose peered into her glass. She took another sip. "Not bad at all."

"A little sweet for my taste," Mary Margaret stated.

Regina snorted. "This from the woman who puts five sugars in a perfectly good cup of coffee." She shook her head sadly, noting that Neal was making his way over to their table.

"Okay, looks like I'm done for the night," he informed them all. "How's everything going over here?"

"Fantastic," Regina proclaimed and then drained her glass of red wine.

"Let's fetch these lovely ladies another round, shall we?" David stood, looking from Neal to Mary Margaret. "What would you like, Regina?"

"Actually, I'm going to freshen up." She flashed him a smile.

David turned to Rose who looked at Emma, who shrugged. "Surprise us."

The two men disappeared, leaving the women alone together. Finally, a moment to quickly spill juicy details Mary Margaret had waited for all night.

"So, Emma, you and Neal again?" The pixie haired raven asked. "What's going on there?"

"I'll be right back," Regina smirked, slipping out of the booth beside Emma.

"I'll come with you," Rose said hurriedly, knowing what was about to be said at the table.

Mercifully, David and Neal chose that moment to return, carrying what appeared to be a pitcher of ale. At Regina's raised eyebrow, David explained, "It's for everyone." He chuckled. "The bartender assures me that it's a favorite of the women."

Mary Margaret took a cautious sip as she threw David a worried glance. "Tastes like apricot." She shot Emma a look of enjoyment and took another drink. "Mmm, it is good."

Regina shook her head and made a mental note to stop at the bar before going back to her seat. She didn't drink beer, no matter what fruit it tasted like.

* * *

The bathroom doors were labeled Fír for gentlemen and Mná for ladies, and Regina's lips eased into a relaxed smile despite herself as she washed her hands and re-applied her lipstick. She twirled the clasp on her teardrop diamond necklace so it rested on the back of her neck and smoothed wrinkles out of her vibrant red, silk blouse. She wouldn't readily admit it to _her_ drunken table of idiots, but she loved this place.

She took her time on the way to the ladies' room, leisurely walked down the hall at a slow pace, glancing at jerseys behind framed glass; she assumed they were signed by famous soccer players. A clipping of Seattle Travel Magazine's _Top Ten Places To Visit _hung proudly on the wall. The pub was number one on the list; a clever caption written about how perfectly double poured Guinness never missed the mark. There were photographs of a boys' soccer team, most of the kids looked to be ages four or five, sponsored by _The Archer_ inscribed at the bottom of each plaque. One for each of the last five seasons. There was a small, but decent sized dining area off the hall, wooden tables and chairs arranged to face a fireplace. The thoughtful design and homey touches added heart and warmth, and it pleased her.

Pushing open the restroom door, she started back to her group of friends before stopping in her tracks, remembering her need for another glass of wine. As grateful as she was to David for taking care of a third round, she preferred grapes and muscadines to hops and IPA. Regina sauntered over to the bar and leaned against the countertop to wait for a bartender. She cleared her throat and then noticed a man bent at his knees on the ground.

Distressed jeans, a pale blue shirt, and a green scarf covered his neck. Sandy brown hair, peppered with gray at his temples. She couldn't see the front of his face, but she could make out the chiseled line of his jaw and the faint outline of defined muscles beneath his shirt.

"Regina," Mary Margaret called, and Regina stopped ogling enough to shift her gaze back to her table. Mary Margaret waved her over. She put up her finger and mouthed _one minute_, motioning that she was getting another glass drink.

* * *

Robin crouched on the balls of his feet, grabbing mint and a ginger beer for a Moscow mule, when he heard someone gently clear their throat behind him.

"I'll be right with you," he hollered, bumping the fridge closed with his foot as he stood back up. Robin cracked his neck and turned around.

The woman on the other side of his counter wasn't looking at him, her gaze directed over her shoulder, and for that he was thankful, because at the moment his eyes appreciatively roamed over her stunning features. The red she wore was definitely her color, striking and altogether lovely. It complimented her creamy skin tone and dark hair in the best of ways. Straight and shiny, strands of it curved below her neck, drawing attention to the hollow of her throat down to the valley between her breasts before fabric obstructed his view. He felt a twinge of jealousy when she grabbed a small strand and tucked it behind her ear. He wondered what it would feel like to run his fingers through it. As she moved her arm away from her face, his eyes followed the sparkly bracelet on her wrist to the high-waisted skirt that accentuated her petite waist. She was a vision even as she made an awfully provocative gesture with her hand far too close to her plump lips.

He shook his head and removed the daze from his face.

This woman was a work of art.

Ruby walked over to grab another drink, and he forced the ginger beer and sprig into her hands, shooing her away to mix the cocktail. She frowned, was about to say _I thought you could handle it_, when he gave her a knowing look and slight nod toward the woman still on the other side of the counter still talking with her friends across the room. Ruby grinned, playfully punched him on the shoulder, and said _you owe me._

Robin wiped the sweat off his palms, and Ruby laughed to herself. That woman looked like a challenge; he might be walking into more than he could handle. She left him to his attempt at flirting. She knew he was rusty.

"Milady, what can I get for you?" Robin asked, rubbing his hand over the back of his neck. God, he was nervous. _Don't fuck this up, Robin. _His voice pulled her eyes to his. He noticed her pause, her mouth opened and closed, then opened again before he finally heard her voice. A beautiful, sultry sound that caressed his eardrums, sending chills down his spine.

"A glass of red wine would be great," she replied. Neal brought two glasses of the house red before, not asking whether she wanted a Pinot or Malbec. She assumed they didn't have very many options. She quickly licked her bottom lip. If he hadn't been so captivated by her, he would've missed it.

"Do you have a preferred label in mind?" Robin cleared his throat, shifting his feet back and forth.

She raised an eyebrow skeptically. "I wouldn't imagine an Irish Pub to have a varied selection."

Smirking, he said, "Well, normally, I'd agree, but this isn't your average run of the mill pub."

"By all means then," she smiled easily, the two drinks she had before made it simple to enjoy his accent and dimples.

"Let's see," he gestured for her to follow around the slight bend in the bar where a large wine cabinet stood.

Opening the doors, he turned his back to her, and she appreciated the perfectly placed pockets on the back of his jeans.

"I have a few soft Merlot's, a very young Cabernet Sauvignon, wonderfully full-bodied but very firm. Gripping almost. Pinot Noir. Noblest of the red wine grapes, if I may. Malbec, which you'll like if your taste buds lean toward blends with a lower acidity. Then there's the Zinfandels, Sangiovese. Oh," Robin grabbed a bottle of Barbera and showed her the label while denoting that it _reminded him of black cherries and silk_. He put the bottle back in the cabinet and continued. "And finally, a wonderful Syrah from Rhone Valley in France. It's a bit spicy, but if you like that… _deep,_ dark flavor it has excellent... longevity."

"Hmm, a man who knows his wines. I'm impressed," Regina responded and swallowed a lump in her throat. _Was she turned on? _She lightly lifted her heel off the ground and scratched the back of her calf.

"Which is why, Milady, one must never judge a book by its cover. Not all pubs are ales and whiskey, you know," he promised.

"Hmm, I can see that." She pursed her lips playfully. "I'll take the Syrah."

"Excellent choice," he pulled a decanter out from under the counter, cut the foil from the top of the bottle, and let it breathe.

"How much?" she asked, opening her clutch.

With a commanding authority, he shook his head. "Oh no, this one's on the house. It's not every day I have an excuse to pop open a bottle of the good stuff."

Regina frowned at him. "No, really. I insist. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble."

"I'm sure the boss will allow it this once," Robin smirked, keeping his secret to himself. "As long as you promise to let me know how you enjoyed it." He poured the dark burgundy beverage from decanter to the glass in his hand and gently swirled. He set it down and pushed it toward her fingers, resting on the counters.

Regina picked it up, directed the glass to her mouth. Her eyes never left his as she discreetly licked her lips before taking a sip. A warm flush bloomed on her cheeks as his eyes widened and his mouth parted. Her display felt wonderfully teasing. Slowly placing the glass back on the counter, Regina made a show of savoring the flavorful liquid, shutting her eyes and turning it over with her tongue.

When she opened her eyes a second later, his smoldering gaze met hers and the corners of Regina's lips quirked appreciatively. "Seems you were right, it is good. I could sip glasses of this _all night_."

Regina swallowed and thought, _Oh God, she was actually flirting with him. All night? Where'd that come from? _She hadn't intentionally flirted in a really long time, and everything she said sounded ridiculous in her head, but obviously she was doing something right, because the way he was looking at her made her want to blush.

It took him a moment to respond, and when he did, the timbre of his voice was husky, "Stunning in every way."

She arched a saucy eyebrow at him. "I was talking about the wine."

"I wasn't." He shrugged unapologetically, and it made Regina smile.

She leaned across the bar a bit. "Does that line actually work?"

He rested his elbows on the wood finish, meeting her halfway. "You tell me, Milady?"

She bit the inside of her lip and batted her eyes at him before taking a deep breath. "I better get back to my table," she answered.

"Will I see you later then?" he hoped.

"Maybe," she offered, sashaying her hips back to her table. Robin leaned over the bar a little further and caught a glimpse of her toned legs and the curve of her backside before he lost sight of her behind a group of men playing pool.

* * *

"Okay, give. What was he like?" Rose slugged back half a glass of beer in one gulp and looked expectantly at her friend.

Regina had been back from the bar all of thirty seconds before the questions started flying. Were they spying on her now? God that would just figure.

Regina sipped delicately, savoring the rich pepperiness of the Syrah. "What was who like?"

"Is that even a proper sentence? You're evading the question." Rose slapped a palm down on the table for emphasis. "The bartender. What was he like?"

"He was knowledgeable."

"You make the gorgeous man sound like Wikipedia. I meant, what was _he_ like? I heard a couple of the girls in the ladies' room talking about him. Is that accent as good as I imagine it is? I mean, look at him, how can it not be?" Rose made a sort of growling noise in the back of her throat.

Regina blinked and tried to look mortified. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Rose and the other two women at their table shared a stunned expression. Unfortunately, the guys were downstairs playing a round of darts, which left Regina no choice but to pander to the torture of boy talk.

"You're kidding, Regina," Emma laughed. Even she looked put out. "Why the hell not? The man is a walking sex magnet. What's wrong with you?"

Rose, clearly disturbed by Regina's lack of enthusiasm, inched forward and narrowed her eyes, studying Regina closely. "You haven't switched teams have you?"

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay if you have," Rose sat back, leaning into Emma who was trying not to laugh too hard, and waved her hands. "It happens."

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes. It was getting rather late into the evening. Apparently while she'd been gone for all of twenty or so minutes, Rose, Emma and Mary Margaret had somehow finished the fruity beer and were half way through a fourth pitcher of ale. Regina suspected Rose had consumed a majority of that.

Regina was hungry and quickly wished she'd stayed home in her pajamas, indulging herself with the newest season of Downton Abbey and a carton of chocolate chip cookie dough. Rose's constant badgering was beginning to seriously irk her. It was typical of her friend, but the alcohol was making her even more unpleasant and intrusive.

"Rose, you've had too much to drink," Regina complained.

"And you clearly haven't had enough. I can't believe, in all that time up there, you didn't get his number. I mean look at those eyes, that smile…those hands." There was that growling sound again.

"You've _definitely_ had too much to drink."

Rose waggled her eyebrows suggestively and then frowned. "I just can't believe it. You, my dear, Regina, need a good …"

"_Rose! _Don't." This time it was Mary Margaret who spoke up, and Regina sent her a silent look of gratitude.

"Someone's got to say it. What you need is a night – no, make that a week – of unadulterated, mind-blowing, good sex. You need to get laid, Regina. And fast."

Regina's gaze darted toward the bartender and then back to her friend. She took another measured sip of her wine, although this time it was a more substantial mouthful. If this conversation was heading in the direction she thought, she needed every ounce to save her from murdering her roommate on the spot. "Thank you so much for your input. I'll take it under advisement."

They all fell silent as the music ended, and the lead singer stood from his stool. Taking the mic from its stand, he addressed the crowd.

"Alright, folks. Again, I'm Kerry and this is our sad, sorry lot, _Dublin Maguires_, and we'll be takin' a wee break, but before we do, I'll be collectin' on a favor owed t'me. Ya see, I'll now be singing a duo with the proprietor of this fine establishment. He was a member of this brilliant band until he left to pursue his dreams here in America. A fine enabler to you drunken lot, he is." Most laughed, some heads turned toward the back, where Regina assumed the owner stood; she couldn't see him over the crowd that gathered near the stage.

Holding a hand up to his eyes, as if trying to see through a light that wasn't there, the lead singer called out, "Robin Locksley, where are ya, ya handsome devil? Get your fine arse up here for all these lovely lasses to see."

A chorus of cheers and catcalls echoed through the pub to usher up the poor man in question. Regina watched as the crowd parted in the middle of the room and a few people clapped the back of a familiar pale blue, cotton shirt. The bartender with a neatly trimmed beard, "oh so clear" blue eyes made Regina's stomach flip as he hopped up onto the raised platform and rolled his eyes.

Several men and women shouted, "_Alright, Robin" _and "_It's about time."_

She shook her head and thought there was no way this man could possibly sing well on top of everything else. That would be too perfect.

Half embarrassed, Robin gave thanks to the crowd. He nodded and waved his hands until his eyes found Regina, sitting not fifteen feet from the stage. She bit back a smile and raised a delicate eyebrow at him. It stirred things in the pit of his stomach. Pulling his lower lip between his teeth, he aimed a smile back at her.

Extending his hand, Kerry greeted his friend from long ago. "Aye, alright brother? A damn sight for sore eyes, you are now."

Robin firmly gripped his friend's hand and was immediately pulled into a one-armed hug. "How are you, Kerry? It's been too long. Sorry I wasn't here when you first arrived."

Kerry shook his head. "You'll think nuthing of it."

Robin felt a clap on the shoulder from behind him, and he grinned. "Tommy, how are ya?"

The tall, red-haired, young man nodded at Robin. "Doin' well, thanks to your fine hospitality. So, you're gonna sing us a set or two with the likes of this wee devil. How the hell did ya let him talk ya into it?"

Robin shook his head, chuckling along with them both. "He drives a hard bargain that's for sure."

"Aye, so it was blackmail, then?"

Robin admitted, "A small price to pay to have you lot back here, I assure you."

"Well," Tommy heaved a sigh and lifted the guitar from around him and handed it to Robin. "I'll leave this to you then. I saw myself a fine lass pouring some drinks a moment ago, and I think it's time I introduced myself."

"Careful now," Kerry warned. "She looks like she could wipe the floor with ya."

"Ah, she's just never had the charms of an O'Shaunessy turned on her. Just ya wait, she'll be putty in me hands in five minutes and totally in love with me before the nights out."

Robin gaffed. "Good luck to you, mate, but I'll warn you not to get your hopes up, there's not a snowball's chance in hell of that happening."

"Oh... a stubborn one, is she then? Not to worry, that's the way I like 'em." He winked at the pair of them, and then dramatically hopped off the stage, heading toward the bar and Ruby. Robin snickered. He knew Tommy was harmless, and Ruby could handle herself.

Kerry and Robin pulled up a couple tall bar stools and situated the mics. Tuning a few chords on his guitar, Kerry turned to Robin and asked, "Well, what'll it be then?"

Robin's eyes surveyed the sea of gazes trained expectantly upon the pair of them, but it was only one set of dark eyes his sought. And just like that, he knew. Staring into her eyes, Robin smiled and leaned in toward Kerry, speaking away from the mic. His friend grinned at him while nodding.

Together, Robin and Kerry found their tune quite easily, and it wasn't long before the rest of the band returned with drinks in hands and joined in not wanting to miss the opportunity to join the fun. Well, everyone except for Tommy.

Robin grinned and found _her _eyes again.

"I just want to see you, when you're all alone_…"_

* * *

Robin finished after a couple more songs with Kerry. The band finished after indulging a drunken request for Galway Girl, and the crowd loved it, sang along with them. Robin's eyes never ventured far away from the brunette in red. When he did chance a look down and then back up again, he always found her swaying slightly to the music and watching him, and he couldn't help the smile that refused to leave his face. Walking off stage, he chatted with Kerry for a bit, needed to be polite and all. Even if all he wanted to do was get the name of the woman who'd been making eyes at him all night. He informed the patrons that the band would be taking a break for a bit, but _drink up and enjoy the kitchens while you can, last call's a little after two in the morning._

Instead of skirting around the floor, Robin made a direct course for the woman sipping Syrah. Only a few paces away, he could see from her expression that she wasn't sure what he was doing. Their eyes locked, and it only took him five more steps to reach her. He hoped he looked much more composed than he felt.

It may be a bit bold, even a bit rude on his part to intrude when she was clearly out with friends, but a part of him – a big part – didn't care. He watched her from the stage, and he wasn't worried about the three other women at her table. He noticed she hadn't been wearing a ring, and he didn't see a date, and while he had the courage he wanted to approach her. Although, now that he was an arm's length from her, he wasn't sure what to say.

Robin tried to disregard the looks he was receiving from the companions of the intriguing woman who stole his attention, but they were hard to ignore. Killian was right, he was ridiculously out of practice at this.

Robin kept his eyes trained on the dark-haired beauty and ignored the giggling and whispering beside her. "Good evening, again, Milady. I was wondering if I might steal you away and get you a drink?"

Rose followed her Regina's gaze and a flash of mischief glinted in her eyes. She elbowed her stunned friend. "Aren't you going to introduce us, Regina?"

Rose raised an eyebrow challengingly, and Regina couldn't help but rise to the occasion. "Very well, this is my _dear_ friend Rose, Emma, and Mary Margaret."

Rose held out her hand, and Robin took it. "It's very nice to meet you," she slurred.

He smiled at her. "Likewise."

Leaning in front of Regina, she whispered loudly to Robin. "We were all discussing you a little bit ago … "

Regina stood suddenly, bumping the table. Her unexpected movement startled Robin, and he stepped back abruptly as she clamored over Emma and out of the booth. "I would _love _a drink, thank you."

Walking away from the table and her laughing idiots, Regina asked, "Do I at least get a proper introduction to man taking me away from my friends?"

"Aw, my apologies, Milady. How rude of me. It's Robin," he offered.

"Regina," she stated.

Robin guided her across the room with one hand on the small of her back as they weaved in and out of people and through the hallway she'd explored earlier. Passed the restrooms, it led to the much quieter restaurant she'd peeked into. He showed her to a secluded table near the fireplace Regina admired before. He pulled out a chair for her, and her eyes twinkled at him as he sat opposite her.

Regina was about to say something, when a small cough interrupted her. A lovely young waitress with a blonde, messy bun smiled at them. She set two glasses of water down. "Hey, boss. Can I get you both something?"

Robin looked questioningly over at Regina. "Another Syrah?" he asked.

"That'd be great, thank you."

"Yes, thanks, Ashley. Two glasses," he added before looking back at Regina. She met his eyes with a warm steady gaze, although, she had a feeling he could see how nervous she was beneath her outer calm.

Silence hung heavy before she sighed, "So, the owner huh?"

Robin smirked. "Guilty as charged."

"And the bartender act?"

He tilted his head to the side, nervously reaching out for the glass of water in front of him. "Act, Milady?"

"Well, I imagine most owners would be out greeting customers and enjoying themselves," she tipped her hand toward the pub area, and then pointed at Robin. "But you, you're mixing drinks and filling pitchers."

"Ah, yes, well … I'm not really of the mingling sort. I prefer being in the thick of things and getting my hands dirty, so to speak. And in the meantime, I have a pub administrator who's more than happy to occupy my managerial role and all the perks that come with running the place without him actually running the place."

"Hmm," Regina hummed and shifted her napkin nervously on the table.

Robin observed her fidgeting and hoped she wasn't bored with him already. He cleared his throat. "Tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" she looked up, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and licked her lips again.

_Damn. He really needed her to stop doing that._

"Well, I know your name, you know mine, and you know what I do for a living, seems only fair that we start with that," he reasoned.

Regina smiled at his genuine interest and searched his eyes before shifting more comfortably in her chair. She told him about Frye, and curating, and her deep love for art, and culture, and music, and how it all collided. He told her more about the pub and his love for architecture, and camping, and his obsession with parodies, and comedic timing. They talked about their favorite bands, records and tapes they listened to as pre-pubescent teens. He laughed imagining her with pigtails and braids, and she poked fun when he told her he had braces all through high school. Eventually, Ashley came back to their table, and the spell they seemed to be under broke as she set two glasses of wine down in front of them.

"Here you go. Can I get you anything else?" she asked with a tap, tap, tap of pen on paper.

Robin quickly glanced up at the waitress. "Is Thomas in the kitchen tonight?"

Ashley beamed proudly back at him. "He is."

Robin looked at Regina and lightly touched the side of her hand on top of the table.

"Thomas is Ashley's fiancé and the best damn Irish cook in Seattle, even though he's technically English, but we don't hold that against him." He looked curiously at Regina before asking her if she was hungry.

Her eyes widened and her stomach chose that moment to grumble. Embarrassed, she blushed and said she was _starving_.

"I can help with that. That is, if Milady has time for dinner?"

"Absolutely."

Everything after that flowed smoothly. Ashley grabbed them a menu to share, she knew Robin didn't need one, and, by the time she came back again, they knew what they wanted. He'd been quite pleased when Regina ordered the lamb burger without hesitation. He loved a woman with a good appetite, and he happily ordered the same. They talked for the next three hours, ate through two burgers and fries that Regina generously swiped through ketchup. Together they sipped and savored four glasses of red wine. Ashley kept topping them off, until finally she just left a newly opened bottle next to Robin. He refilled both of their glasses, but they quickly wrapped themselves up in conversation again and the remaining wine stayed untouched.

Around one in the morning, Belle wandered to their table, just returning late from a date. Robin introduced Regina to his widely grinning sister.

"I got a text from Ruby. She said you were looking for me. Everything okay?" Belle asked.

"Huh, oh, yeah. Honestly, can't even remember what that was about," Robin grinned. "Apologies."

Belle laughed. "Yeah, I kind of figured. Killian was looking for you. Said the boss abandoned his post behind the bar, but I'll just let him know you're busy," she assured him with joyful eyes and a wink. "It's not like he hasn't disappeared plenty of times before."

Robin thanked her with words and his eyes communicated what he didn't want to say out loud.

_He definitely didn't need Killian staggering in here while he was with Regina. Not drunk and tired, when he was more likely to say something inappropriate and crude._

Knowing the man the way he did, Killian would no doubt try to hit on her, and Robin didn't trust himself not to knock him on his arse. "Thank you, Belle."

"It was nice meeting you, Regina," Belle told her, resting a hand on her brothers shoulder, giving it a squeeze. "And I'll close up tonight, Robin. So take your time, and, uh, enjoy yourselves."

Oh, he needed to buy her something, or give her more vacation time. Suddenly those Mariner season tickets that his sis had been talking about didn't seem too overpriced after all.

Once Belle left, Regina and Robin easily fell into the rhythm they created before, bantering back and forth. She shared what it was like growing up in New York. He shared what it was like living through summers in Ireland. They talked about how they were raised, first kisses and most embarrassing moments. There was an unspoken agreement to not talk about love and loss, but neither noticed that the other didn't mention ex-boyfriends or ex-girlfriends, ex-lovers or ex-spouses. They were too preoccupied, trying not to mention their own personal tragedies that they neglected to pay attention to what the other was holding back. Both were just thankful that neither broached the subject, and they didn't stop to wonder why. He asked about her favorite movies, and she laughed when he reluctantly admitted his was _Sleepless in Seattle_. She called him a hopeless romantic, and he defended himself by proclaiming he knew how to string a bow and arrow and could be just as manly as any other bloke who preferred Lethal Weapon. He wasn't disappointed when she turned his _masculine_ activity of archery into a nerdy escape. Asked if he was Team Gale or Team Peta. He frowned at both, until her brand of humor got the best of her, and her snicker turned into a laugh and a poorly covered up snort.

_God, he really liked that snort and that smile_, and he hadn't stopped himself from letting his eyes linger on her lips. Though her eyes captivated him just as much, and, in the dim light of the pub, they appeared to be deep and rich like an expensive, single-malt scotch, drawing his attention like a moth to a flame.

Robin sensed she was guarded, her eyes were very telling, and he read many emotions in them throughout the night. Most of which, he was sure were likely mirrored in his very own. Their discussions never became too personal. He still only knew her first name, hadn't pushed for more than she was willing to elaborate, still somewhat of a mystery, wearing a particularly lovely shade of crimson. And, Lord help him, he wanted to know more.

Leaning forward, Regina smiled warmly, tilting her head to the side, she noticed a bit of black ink just below the cuff of his long-sleeve shirt. "May I?" she questioned.

But before he could ask to what she was referring, she had already taken his wrist in her hand, pushed up fabric, and revealed one of the first things he'd done upon moving to the United States. Regina subtly arched her brow. "A lion tattoo?"

Robin grinned. "Well, there is a story behind it, Milady."

Her smile brightened, and, setting her elbows on the table, her chin rested on the bridge of her interwoven fingers. "Tell me."

"Well, I was twenty-nine, when I first came to the states, and, at the time, I was constantly fighting with my folks. I knew it was something I'd always wanted to do, but they were naturally against the idea. I took a few weeks and traveled around a bit, looking for a sign of some sort, something that would confirm I wasn't completely mad. Everything in me screamed that this was where I was supposed to be, and I dunno if you want to call it fate or destiny, but, even though I didn't have my shit together, and I didn't know what I'd do here, I just somehow knew. So on my last night here, before I planned to go back to Ireland to move the rest of my things, I was walking along Pike Place. I didn't really have a destination in mind, so I kept going and wound up outside that very door." Robin gestured toward the general direction of the pub entrance with a single nod.

"There was this old _for sale_ sign. I stood staring at it for the longest time, and it was as if the decision was for me right then. I called, and I bought it the very next day."

She gave him a slow smile. "And the tattoo?"

Robin leaned toward her a bit and pointed out the door to their left, she could smell the sweet aroma of Syrah on his breath mixed with the scent of pine and sandalwood. It made her sigh and shift pleasantly in her seat.

"If you go right outside those doors there, round the corner you'll find the smallest tattoo dive. Before I went back to my hotel, I stopped and marked the occasion, so to speak. The crest," Robin traced the outline with his finger, lightly brushing against hers as she still gripped his forearm, "is symbolic of the family I left behind, and the lion is a reminder to be brave and courageous in the pursuit of fate."

Regina's eyes glistened, thinking about the family she left and what it took for her to finally escape New York. She understood fate, and choices, and the consequences of actions. She cleared her throat and told him that was a beautiful story. He was about to ask her if she was alright when both of their gazes were drawn to a familiar looking long-haired blonde walking over to their table.

"Hey, we're all ready to go," Emma yawned and looked down at her cell phone. "It's ten to two. You ready?"

"Oh, well..." Regina looked to Robin.

_How had they been talking for such a long time?_

"I can see you home if you'd like?" Robin offered, not ready to see his time with her end just yet, even though he told himself she'd eventually have to go at some point.

Regina was torn. Should she stay and see where the night goes? _You know exactly where it'll go_, a voice in her head told her. Or should she leave and then be plagued by a huge what if? Should she tell Emma to scram or should she go with her and use the blonde and her friends as an out?

Regina sighed, darting her eyes back and forth between both Emma and Robin. It'd been a really long time since she'd enjoyed a night out like this. An even longer time since she'd been on a first date, and she needed to be honest with herself. _This. _Looked very much like a first date. Playful banter, drinks, dinner, hours of conversation, and casual flirting, and, truthfully, it terrified her. Because she _liked_ it. A lot.

Robin was respectful, and courteous, and thoughtful, and actually wanted to know about her. Nothing seemed forced. Nothing seemed fake. He clearly wasn't interested in her _just _because of her body. Although, she definitely didn't miss the way his eyes tended to appreciate her figure when he thought she wasn't looking. And, she _liked_ that as well. She was a grown woman after all. She'd be a hypocrite if she didn't also admit that she found him to be equally attractive, made all the more so by the fact that he was passionate about his work, and current events, and obviously a leader in the local community. She saw the way people gravitated toward him in the pub, observed him as he helped pair designated drivers up with patrons too sloshed to handle their own keys. He cared about those people, had kind and gentle eyes. And, then there was that voice, and the way he strummed the strings of that guitar, and stared at her while singing a song that Daniel used to sing to her occasionally. And, it reminded her of what she'd been missing out on, reminded her of what she'd forgotten while trying to protect herself and her heart from getting hurt again, reminded her of what she'd sacrificed in the process.

Rose was right. That silly, _drunk_ best friend of hers was right. Regina wasn't living her life. She was hiding from it, and she wanted it to stop, wanted to remember what it was like to _want_ to be with someone, to _want_ to talk until almost two in the morning without even realizing it.

She _wanted_ to _want_ and _wanted _to be _wanted._

"I'm staying," she declared with an amount of certainty that surprised Emma and pleased Robin to no end.

* * *

"So, tell me something. And, tell the truth," Regina prodded, finishing a bite of their shared, decadent slice of Guinness cake. Looking up expectantly at him through dark eyelashes, she leaned into Robin's personal space, licking her spoon.

Robin swallowed. "Alright."

She cocked her head to the side and asked in a low, husky voice, "How does it stick up like that?"

Robin swallowed harder then, practically choking on sharply inhaled crumbs. He wiped cake off the corner of his mouth and took a big gulp from the glass of milk they were sharing. "Pardon?"

She let out a breathy chuckle, held up a perfectly manicured index finger and pointed above their heads. Robin's eyes followed, and he laughed, realizing what she was talking about.

Clearing his throat, he said, "Why, it's Irish magic, Milady."

She rolled her eyes and settled back against her chair. "It's not."

"It is." He had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling. "Do you not believe in magic, then?"

"I believe in what I can see."

"Ah, now where's the fun it that?"

"So you're not going to tell me?" Her eyes narrowed, but her voice tinged with amusement.

He shook his head chuckling, "I'm sorry, Milady, I won't give away the secret, even for a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"And, do you just leave the money up there or do you do something with it?" She lowered her voice again and narrowed her eyes a bit. "Or it that a secret, too?"

"Every year on St. Patrick's Day, we clear the ceiling and give it all to the Seattle Children's Home."

_Could this man be more adorable?_

"I caught a glimpse of the teams you sponsor. You must love children."

"I do."

"And you live in the city?"

"Actually, I live about 100 feet above where we're sitting."

"Really?" She replied, sitting back in her chair.

"There are three more floors just above us. The bottom was my sister Belle's, but she more or less relocated further into the city with her boyfriend. The second floor, is my friend and pub manager, Killian's, and then the top floor is all mine."

"All that space, all to yourself. Sounds horrible."

"I'm afraid I do share with a roommate."

She blinked at him. Not expecting that. "Oh?"'

He nodded. "And it really is quite horrible, at times, but only when I wake up in the middle of night and trip on Matchbox cars or stumble over Tonka trucks the size of small chairs." He chuckled at her furrowed brows and clarified, "My son, Roland. He's almost five."

Regina smiled. So he was a father, _interesting_. She sat up a bit and had to ask, "And Roland's mother?"

Robin's heart stopped in his chest. It wasn't for very long, just a moment. A tiny millimeter of time for him to debate on what to tell her. Share that his lovely, sweet wife had died before ever seeing their son or give an excuse? I mean he'd just met her. Granted, he already felt so connected to Regina from just one evening of good conversation and laughter and playful banter. And he was pretty sure it would turn into something more if they both let it. But did he really want to tell her about Marian?

He could count the number of people he'd told during semi-romantic settings on one hand. And, none of them had gone well. The night had turned awkward or the conversation had turned dark, and he didn't _want_ that. Something told him that Regina would be different, that she'd understand. It was her eyes and the way she looked at him. But, another part of him just _wanted_ to relish this and not drum up bittersweet emotions. He just _wanted_ to enjoy her, and _wanted _to revel in feeling attracted to someone, and _wanted _to bask in easily flowed conversation without worrying about his own insecurities over the perceptions of others and their reactions to his heartbreaking history.

So instead of saying, _his wife had died_, he cleared his throat and said, "It's complicated, but …" his voice trailed off, and he nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"That's okay, you don't have to tell me," Regina saved him, seeing how uncomfortable the topic of his apparent ex-wife was making him. She didn't want to force him to talk about his divorce or separation if he didn't want to. Although, that didn't stop Regina from quickly glancing down at his ring finger just to make sure there wasn't a shiny symbol of a marriage she didn't want to accidentally become a third-party to.

Robin laughed nervously, thankful for the excuse. "Can I… Would you like a tour of the place?"

Regina breathed deeply and licked her lips nervously. "I'd love one."

He stood and took her hand, pulling her from her chair, gallantly kissing her fingers as he did so. He kept her hand in his as he ushered them through a dwindling crowd, Ruby's shout for _last call_, and into the hall in the back that led to a set of stairs.

They made the climb together and standing at the top of the stairs, she took a moment to get her bearings, finding that all of a sudden she was extremely nervous. The building was old; built fifty, maybe sixty years ago but still standing, a testament to the craftsmanship of the time and the many caring owners it harbored over the years.

The painted timbers of the doorway complimented the stonework, and, unable to help herself, Regina ran her hand along the smooth surface. It left a fine smudge of dust on her fingertips – a small part of this place already attaching itself to her.

Robin unlocked the deadbolt and held open the door so she could pass through. Inside, Regina spun around in the open foyer letting her eyes travel over every inch. Straight ahead into the kitchen, the clear outline of where cabinets once mounted on now bare walls drew her attention. Boxes of pristine marble tiling and new appliances marked with manufacturing labels lined the floor. In her eyes, even though the room wasn't too large, it was perfect. It boasted a mix of antique furnishings and modern sconces. All very much a reflection of their owner. She couldn't get over how wonderfully he balanced traditional and modern design.

There was a large stone fireplace on the far wall, tall sash windows on the right, with curtains pulled back to welcome morning sun, and French doors on the opposite side of the room that opened onto a small balcony. The foyer was littered with children's books and toys that Regina recognized from her times babysitting Emma's son, Henry.

She walked toward the balcony, the city lights of Seattle beautifully displayed out before her, taking in the amazing view. Robin watched the sway of her hips and the accompanying view as she walked around his flat. He took a deep breath and followed, catching her hand in his as he caught up to her. "So what do you think?"

She swung around and grinned at him, running a finger over the completed kitchen isle as she made her way back in his direction. "Are you staying here while they work?"

Robin swallowed thickly. "I am."

Her voice grew a bit lower the closer she came to him. "And Roland?"

"On holiday, with his grandparents in Ireland for a month."

She turned her gaze to him as she backed against the wall beside him. She shook her head slowly, her eyes drilling into his. "I never do this."

She doesn't have to say anything else, because he knows. He felt himself drifting toward her. Using all his willpower to stop himself from kissing her right then and there, he swallowed and braced one arm above her shoulder along the wall.

They were very close. His lips inches from hers as he replied, "Neither do I."

Regina's head fell back against the cool wall. She took a shuddering breath and rested her hand on his cheek.

"I never do this, but I want you," she whispered. The hand on his jaw fell to his chest, grasped a handful of his shirt. The other grabbed the back of his head and pulled him toward her. She pressed her lips to his in a needy, closed mouth kiss. Lips on lips and nothing more, pulling away for a heartbeat, he stared at her.

_Christ, she had him._

**_Disclaimer: They're not ours, but this AU sure is._**

We love you, and we love your reviews. Shoot us a comment or PM, and maybe we'll give you a treat next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, originally we said this chapter would be shorter than the last, but that DIDN'T happen. Guys, this is over 14K words. That's crazy. And, also wonderful. And, we're also exhausted and grinning like idiots, because we just love these two so much. It's ridiculous. So enjoy and review, otherwise there won't be a chapter 5. ;) P.S. There was a rating change with this chapter.**

Chapter 4

City sounds and the cooing of pigeons drifted in through the open window of Robin's third floor apartment. Regina blinked blearily, awaking from a sleepy fog. She buried herself deeper into the warmth of the cozy down-comforter and cotton sheets. She'd been dozing in and out for a while now, casually sneaking glances at the man slumbering on his stomach next to her. His arm currently draped over her back, she closed her eyes and sighed contently, finding it hard to suppress a satisfied smile.

It hadn't been a dream.

Regina rolled onto her side and inched closer to Robin, cuddling deeper into the space between his arm and the mattress. She smothered her face into the pillow and grinned and giggled quietly like an idiot as she remembered last night's activities.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. _Her shoulders shook gently as she tried to keep her laughter and glee to a minimum, but it was hopeless. She was absolutely pleased with herself and the direction her night took. And what a night it had been.

Peeking over at the handsome barman's sleeping face, she lightly traced her finger over the bridge of his nose and watched as he wrinkled it, reacting to her touch even in sleep. She'd never been as forward as she was with Robin last night, and a part of her was a little embarrassed. But, only a very small part, because another part of her, the part studying his gentle but strong features with her eyes, the part culling through their conversation from last night, the part that tiptoed nervously during their tour through his apartment, that part of her knew she made the right decision.

Regina trailed her hand down to Robin's shoulder, and it must have tickled, because he grunted and turned his body toward her. A smile would be permanently plastered on her face after this. She could already imagine Rose and Mary Margaret freaking out in her head.

God, she felt wonderful lying next to him, his body warm and firm where his skin touched her skin. She moved a little to adjust her tingling arm; Robin mumbled something and drew her closer, tucked her up against him. She comfortably draped her leg over his thighs, pressed herself into his hip, and nuzzled the stubble of his cheek.

"Are you still asleep?" she whispered, placing kisses along the column of his neck.

Robin's head turned toward the sound of her beautiful voice, her hair tickled his face, and he breathed her in. She smelled amazing, and the smoothness of her touch felt just as equally enticing. He shifted ever so slightly and became instantly aware of the heat between her legs, increasing his already uncomfortable morning arousal. His want for her intensified. Grabbing Regina around the waist, Robin swiftly rolled her under him and claimed her lips, sliding in between her slick folds. Regina let out a startled gasp and opened her legs wider in the process. Wetness already pooling between her thighs made it quite easy for him to enter her in one quick motion. Grinning down at her, he pecked her on the nose, "Not anymore," he groaned in time with her moan of approval.

"Good, because I would've hated to start without you," she breathily replied.

He chuckled, capturing her lips with his, and then released a growl when she bucked up against him wanting more.

"If you keep that up, this'll be over before it even starts," Robin warned, thrusting forward and pulling out slowly before pumping back into her, sending shivers down both of their spines.

Releasing her lips from an open-mouthed kiss, Robin leaned his head away from her in time to see her eyes darken. Longing and desire burned low in his belly. It spurred him to thrust more powerfully, but he never changed his pace, kept it slow and gentle, sliding in and out and rubbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves between her legs.

Last night, they talked and laughed for hours, building up a sweet but tightly coiled tension. By the time they stood in the private, dark hallway of Robin's apartment, their hands and mouths kissed and groped and greedily explored.

This was different. This was more.

Robin wrapped his arms more tightly around Regina. Her fingers played over the warm skin of his back. A part of her still couldn't believe she was here with him, writhing under the steady attention of this generous, kind, witty man. Aside from his girth and skilled ministrations, her body started to tremble because of the genuine care she saw in his eyes. Coupled with how long it'd been since she'd been with a man besides Graham (two and a half years) and the untamed romp she'd had with Robin last night, it didn't take long for her to be pulled over the edge, whimpering in surprise as her orgasm coursed through her.

Robin pushed himself harder against her, his back tensed, he let out a guttural groan, and Regina's clenching inner muscles pulled him after her. She tilted her head back, trying to catch her breath, and he roughly trailed his lips along her jaw, panting hot breath as he moved to her earlobe and affectionately nibbled. Going soft, Robin slipped out of her and moved them so he lay with his back on the bed, and her chest met his.

They stayed like that for a while, quietly trying to catch their breath. Sweat glistened on their skin, and the tick, tick, tick of the clock on his bedside table was the only other sound in the room.

Regina finally moved off him to glance at the time. She knew it had to be late with the amount of sunlight filtering in through the curtains in front of Robin's bay windows.

_Wow. Eight forty-five. She hadn't slept in this long in forever._

Displeased that her body no longer lay flush with his, Robin leaned over her and regained her attention with tiny kisses on her collarbone. She moved her lips to meet his, and they kissed languidly, thoroughly and deeply. His arms braced on either side of her head.

"Do you think anyone would notice if we didn't leave this bed today?" he muttered, taking great care to meticulously pepper kisses down the valley between her breasts.

"I'm sure anyone I know would only _encourage _me to stay in your bed all day," Regina assured, while he started licking at the soft underside of her right breast.

"Tragic, that is," he mumbled into her flesh, tracing circles around her left nipple with his thumb.

She threaded her fingers in his soft hair, pulling him to her. "You really don't care do you?"

"Nope, not a bit," he stated, letting his fingers caress their way south.

Regina could feel a wanting throb begin to warm her again, and, _oh God_, when he touched her there, all conscious thought fled. He smelled delicious, and, to be honest, at the moment she didn't really care what the future held as long as it involved lying beneath him.

"We'll have to get up eventually, you know," she breathed.

"Really, why?" he asked, swirling his tongue over her peaked nipple before blowing cool air over it.

Her breath hitched in her throat. "Omm…"_ what were they talking about? _"Breakfast?"

Still feasting on her glorious breasts, Robin hummed his agreement, "Mmhmm, I am quite famished."

Regina let out a breathy chuckle. _What was she going to do with him?_

He pulled away from her and looked up with a grin.

_Those thousand-watt dimples should be illegal._

"Are you really hungry?" He inquired, stroking the soft skin of her hip with his thumb, and she shook her head to answer.

She ran her hands through his hair, tugging his mouth to hers in a searing kiss. She moaned against his lips as his hand found its way to the nape of her neck. Suddenly, Robin's front door opened and slammed shut.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, rise and shine!" A loud voice hollered, followed by thumping of something heavy dropping to the foyer floor. "We ain't got all day, you know."

Robin and Regina sprang apart, a string of curses left Robin as he scrambled out of bed and searched for pants.

"Don't move, I'll be right back," he said, hopping on one foot while pulling on a pair of dirty jeans.

"Who is that?" Regina sat up in bed, the sheet pooled at her waist.

_Good God, she was stunning._

Robin groaned. "My contractor, I'm afraid. It seems he's forgotten his manners and general decency."

She raised her eyebrows. "Does he always just barge into people's homes?"

Robin sighed, "I do believe he does. I'm sorry, I'll kick him out, just give me a moment."

Grabbing the sheet, Regina covered her chest. "I'll be right here."

Robin kissed her quickly and playfully tugged the fabric down again, smiling. "I am sorry, truly," he told her. He tried not to be captivated by the beautiful woman he woke up next to in bed. He tried not to be charmed by the sight of her sleep-mussed hair. He tried not to fantasize about waking up beside her every day for the rest of his life. God, he could only hope to be so lucky. He tried, and failed. "Don't move from this bed, milady. I'm no where near close to being finished with you."

She gave him a gentle push and laughed, "Go."

He tossed a grin over his shoulder and bit his lip, devouring the vision in _his_ bed. _Oh, he's really going to let Leroy have it, _he thought while closing the bedroom door behind him. Regina collapsed back into the pillow, shaking her head.

* * *

Robin stomped through the living room and into the kitchen where Leroy's gang was already setting up their tools and hauling in the new shelving. He spotted the short, ill-tempered foreman almost immediately, over by the door barking grumpily into his cell phone.

"Are you absolutely mad?" Robin asked him with a firm scowl.

Leroy grunted in irritation and held up a finger in Robin's direction, then pointed back at the phone in his hand. Clearly communicating his disapproval at being interrupted.

Robin bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from telling the man where he was about to find that phone soon. After all, it wasn't everyday that a woman like Regina waited for him in his bed. His ire rose exponentially just thinking about it with each passing moment.

Finally finished with his conversation, Leroy gave Robin a once over before asking, "What's your problem?"

Robin's brows rose up into his hairline. "_My_ problem?" Robin repeated slowly. If there wasn't a lady present, Robin surely would've _given_ him a problem. "What the bloody hell are you all doing here, barging in at 8:45 in the morning, on a Saturday, no less?"

"Hey, Killian said you wanted it done. So that's what we're doing, getting it done," the short man growled. "Listen guy, I can count the number of times this year when it's been in the 90's _and _sunny on one hand. We're getting this done while this weather holds. You can get your beauty sleep later."

Robin ran a hand through his hair, frustrated beyond measure. "I'm not alone," he mumbled quietly.

Leroy leaned toward him. "What?"

Robin closed his eyes before saying again, "I'm not alone, I have company so if you lot would all kindly clear out of here…"

Leroy tilted his head to the side and looked down the hall passed Robin as if he could see through sealant and drywall. "You telling me you got a lady here?"

Robin let out a frustrated breath. "Yes, I do."

The foreman doubled over with laughter, before calling out, "Hey guys, Robin's got a lady-friend over!"

Robin groaned as a chorus of cheers rang out. So much for trying to get them out quietly. "Can you lot just go now?"

Leroy shook his head at him. "Oh, we're going, but we're coming back. You have an hour, Romeo. Make it count."

He winked at him, and calling to his men, _let's go get some breakfast downstairs, it's on this guy_, they all followed him out. Robin scowled at the door as it closed behind them.

A moment later, two arms found their way around his middle. He felt a kiss being placed between his shoulders. "Interesting friends you have there."

"He's no friend of mine," Robin assured, turning in her arms and pulling her to him. He was pleasantly surprised to find her dawning one of his longer t-shirts, the hem of it grazing her mid-thigh. A look he'd love to see repeated on her more often. "And, he's fired."

Regina chuckled. Standing up on her tiptoes, she placed a kiss on his lips. "I should probably go home," she whispered.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to disagree with that." He dropped a kiss just below her jaw line. "I think you should spend the day with me."

"You do, do you?" she angled her neck back to give him better access.

Between wet kisses, he managed an, "Oh yes, in fact, I think you mentioned something about breakfast." His hand ran down her spine. "Then after, we can go out and enjoy some of the elusive sunshine while we have it. What do you say?"

Regina pulled back from him a bit to look into his eyes. Those crystal blues bore into her, and she couldn't help but nod. "Alright, but, if we're going out, I'll need to stop by my place and change clothes."

"Not a problem."

Her hands eased their way from his back to his bare chest. She caught her lower lip between her teeth and looked up at him. Robin almost groaned aloud. Her proximity caused an immediate and intense reaction in him, and he wasn't sure if she was aware of what she was doing. That is, until she grinned and her eyes twinkled under those long, dark lashes. Tilting her head to the side slightly, her eyes locked with his, and he knew.

_She knew exactly what she was doing._

She spoke quietly, her voice smooth and resonant, "I heard something about us having an hour. What was that about?"

Her fingertips trailed down over his chest and stomach. Robin swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "They'll be back to work on the place in an hour."

"Hmm, plenty of time."

"For?"

Her mouth curled into a beaming smile, and she guided him backward. Robin raised his eyebrows.

"I believe you started something," she mused, pushing him until his calves hit the couch. In a swift movement, she tugged his pants down and over his hips and shoved him back onto the cushions of the sofa. Confidence found. "That you were… what was it, 'n_o where near finished with_?'"

He grinned slyly and nodded. She was teasing him now, and he could see a mischievous spark in her eyes. "Yes, well. I envisioned something that included far fewer articles of clothing, milady."

Regina inched forward and stood astride his legs. Leaning forward, she kissed his lips. Once. Twice. A third time, and then pulled back, dropping her gaze to his groin. She licked her bottom lip, and Robin groaned. At the sound, her eyes met his, and she lowered herself onto his bent knees, whispering gruffly, "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised with how few _articles of clothing_ I'm actually wearing."

Regina grabbed Robin's hands and slid them to where his shirt touched the top of her thighs, pushing up and under the tee, until his fingers cupped the bare cheeks of her ass.

_Fuck, she wasn't wearing any underwear._

Air left his lungs, and Robin hissed in appreciation. Regina had been standing in front of him all this time in just his flimsy, black t-shirt. Cotton fabric the only thing between him and all her glorious skin.

He could come right now just thinking about it.

Letting his head drop back to rest on the back of his couch, Robin scrunched his eye closed and concentrated on anything other than the fact that he could feel Regina inching closer to where he ached for her, her bare legs sliding smoothly across his. He felt her heat before she pressed herself against him, and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to avoid coming. His hips jerked on contact.

Very unaware of how hard Robin was trying to hold back, Regina stroked her fingers through the hair by his temples and kissed him sweetly before whispering in his ear, "What are you thinking about?"

In a strained choke, he blurted, "_breakfast_," and it was the bloody truth.

She sat back. "_Breakfast_?"

He tried to laugh, but the sound came out more like a tortured moan. "If I don't think about something other than the fact that you're bare-assed in my lap, I'm going to come like some teenaged lad getting his first hand job. I'm sorry, Regina, but, other than last night, it's been a very, very long time. And damn, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

For a split second, Robin thought he'd made a big mistake in being so honest.

_Great going Robin, you bloody wanker. Now, she's going to think you're nothing but a hormone driven teenager. _Surprisingly, she only chuckled and then leaned in to kiss him.

Pulling back, their lips made a wet smacking noise, and she gave him a sympathetic look.

"Poor Robin," she cooed, hovering a few inches higher over his thighs. She lightly brushed her fingers over his eyelids, guiding them closed, and French kissed him. Robin breathed deeply into her mouth, and then growled as she reached between them, wrapped her hand around his throbbing cock, and began to slowly lower herself down on him.

Unable to resist, he opened his eyes, lifted the shirt up around her waist, and watched as she sank down, taking him in to the hilt. Her eyes fluttered shut, and she whimpered as she started rocking against him.

_Jeezus, she was sore. But, only in the most exquisite of ways._

He was utterly captivated by this woman and assaulted by the sudden realization that while his heart had been healing she'd been out there somewhere. He wondered for the hundredth time why she wasn't already with someone, and then thanked God she wasn't. Thanked heaven and earth she was here with him instead.

Robin's stomach muscles tensed and he dared not move as she rode him up and down in an increasing motion. It was pure, sweet agony to be so aroused, and he knew he'd only last a few more moments. His fingers dug into the soft flesh of her buttocks and his thumbs into her hips.

He tried to think of something else to prolong the current coursing through him, head to toe and back again, but it wasn't any use. He couldn't take his eyes or his thoughts off her. Or the way her brow furrowed in concentration while hitting just the right spot, over and over and over again. Or the way her mouth gaped open in a silent '_O,' _her breathing increasing with each heavy pant.

One particularly harsh grind of Robin's pelvis against hers caused Regina to sharply jolt forward and grip both her hands on the couch behind him. He skimmed his hand under her shirt (his shirt) and over her breasts, reveling in the feel of her skin beneath his gentle stroking. She moaned and her body sought his skilled fingers, but the shirt prevented her from feeling his lips where she really wanted them. Letting go of the couch, she reached down, and, in a quick sweeping motion, the annoying fabric was gone. A strangled sob escaped her throat at the feel of his warm tongue on one of her nipples, and she tightened around him. He grunted and bit his lower lip, pressing his forehead to her shoulder.

She could see the way he was holding back, how he was biting his inner cheek, trying to hold on and not embarrass himself. Truthfully, she was flattered. Graham had always been quick and rough, only seeking to satisfy his own pleasure, and honestly that's all she'd been doing, too. Nothing more than a way to scratch an itch, but it hadn't been enough for Regina, and she hadn't been ready to open herself up to the prospect of more. Graham hadn't been the right one for that, and years of sitting on Dr. Hopper's office recliner twice a week showed her that she still had a lot of healing to do before she'd be ready to be truly vulnerable and open again. But last night, last night Robin piqued her interest with his attention to detail, kind smile, boisterous laughter, and genuine curiosity and adventurous spirit. He was compelling, and smart, and caring and unbelievably thoughtful. She just might be ready and willing to let him in a little bit more and looked forward to the idea of getting to know him better.

Regina whispered into his ear, "_Let go, Robin,"_ and he was lost.

Verging on unconsciousness, his hips sporadically thrust upward, spurting his hot, white release deeper into her. Regina's warm breath feathered across his cheek. He smiled and his eyes hazily blinked open to gaze into her rich, chocolate brown eyes.

He felt the way her walls were still clenching around him, she hadn't come yet, and, he wouldn't have that. Sliding his hand from her hip, he pressed his thumb against her, circling gently. She bucked and gasped, and he grunted as she tensed and milked what was left from his quickly softening member. With lips open and panting, he increased his rhythm. He teased and swirled his thumb more vigorously, eliciting a series of cries and whimpers. He quickened his pace yet again, and Regina arched against him and tipped over the edge as he ground his hips against her. Robin kissed her lips nimbly and soothed her down from her climax. Quivering, she fell against him and tried to catch her breath.

Robin threaded his fingers through Regina's hair and tucked strands of it behind her ear before cupping the back of her head and kissing her brow. They both grinned, but, as they held each other's gazes, their smiles slowly faded.

Robin never wanted to let her go. How was it that he could feel so connected to someone he just met? Looking into Regina's eyes, Robin could sense that she felt that same.

They both felt it in the way their fingers traced over skin, in the way passionate kisses turned tender and caring, and in the way their foreheads touched and their eyes saw more than what was said. Regina opened her mouth as if she had something to say, but instead she cleared her throat and looked away for a moment. Robin gave her time and waited patiently, stroking the side of her face with the back of his fingers, tracing the line of her jaw and her cheeks. She was still straddled on his lap, his back pressed into the couch cushions.

"Regina?" His hand reached down and gently coaxed her chin up to look at him. "What is it?"

She smiled, tears welling up, and shook her head. "Nothing, I'm sorry," she apologized, her hands running up and down his arms. "It's just, it's been a long time since I've had anything like this."

He knew exactly what she meant. She didn't have to say what _'this'_ referenced. _This_ was so much more than sex, and also something they couldn't put words to after just a day of being in each other's company. He gently cupped her face, held it between his hands and professed deeply, "For me as well."

The light-heartedness of their earlier banter was replaced by a solemnity that reflected the true significance of their situation. Tears glistened in Robin's eyes, threatening to spill out, and he silently realized he hadn't expected the beautiful woman in her red blouse and nude heels to become so important to him in such an insanely short amount of time. Yet, here they were, sitting in the living room of his third-story walk up, and Robin was certain that the same thoughts were going through her mind as well.

Regina gave him a soft, broken smile, and he leaned forward and brought her lips down to his. He kissed her deeply and brushed tears away from her cheeks.

* * *

Robin was amazed at how much of Leroy's 'stuff' managed to accumulate all over his kitchen in the last two weeks. He stood back and looked at the small mountain of tools, used sandpaper piles, empty screw containers, and shook his head. Granted the man was an extremely talented carpenter. However, when it came to organization and tidiness, Leroy and his crew were utter slobs, which was why Robin was currently scouring through piles of cardboard, and sawdust, and leftover paint cans for his coffee pot.

They finished a majority of the renovation yesterday, but still had the cabinets and cupboards in the pantry to deal with. Not to mention finishing the other half of the marble counter tops. As he attempted to sift through and relocate various power tools, Robin prayed that Leroy would be true to his word and be done with all these projects today. Robin was by no means what one would call a neat freak, but this was ridiculous, and the clutter was beginning to annoy. Heaving a heavy sigh, Robin finally found what he was looking for and pulled the coffee pot out from behind a bucket of paint swatches. He frowned when he noticed several pieces missing, most importantly the pot itself. He was puzzled for only a moment, until he glanced at the trash bin beside him and groaned at the sight. Deposited in the garbage were the shattered pieces of his coffee pot.

"Fantastic," he muttered sarcastically.

Deciding quickly that he had no choice but to run downstairs and grab their caffeine fix from the pub, he trudged back into his room. Opening his dresser, he pulled out a tee and shrugged it over his head. Walking over to the slightly open bathroom door, he called out to Regina that he was running downstairs to check up on things and would be right back, bearing caffeinated beverages for them both.

Robin heard her groan of approval at the mention of coffee, and over the roaring shower, he made out the, _"Black, please,"_ that followed. He smiled, grabbed his keys, and locked the deadbolt behind him.

Setting off downstairs, Robin walked into the restaurant via the back hall to the sounds of clattering dishes and usual Saturday morning hubbub of his football and breakfast crowd. Some of the morning crew already gathered around their usual table in the back, a few on break chatted animatedly with one another. He even noticed Tuck here on his day off, stopping in to enjoy the weather and grab a bite before heading out.

Robin loved Saturdays and how his band of misfits liked to congregate at _The Archer_ in what had easily become a weekly ritual. He wouldn't have it any other way.

"Hey boss, we were just talking about you," Ruby smiled brightly at him as she waved him over to their table.

Robin shook his head, trying and failing to keep the satisfied smirk from appearing on his face. "Oh? What about?"

Belle said, with a hopeful tone in her voice, "Leroy says you've got a friend upstairs with you."

Ruby waggled her eyebrows at him, and a low _"Ooooo…" _from Ashley, Mulan, and Aurora got the attention of the rest of his employees and patrons sitting about in his pub. Robin rolled his eyes.

_Nope, the smile wasn't going away anytime soon. Blast_.

He walked behind the counter and reached for two to-go cups. He felt his face become a little warmer under their scrutiny and prayed they couldn't see it.

"I do have a friend upstairs," he confirmed for their curiosity but gave no more information.

Ruby teased, "Are you going to bring her down to meet us or are you gonna keep her to yourself all day?"

Robin filled both cups with the rich smelling, black liquid. "The thought had crossed my mind."

"Which?" Neal jumped in, taking the coffee pot from Robin to refill his own cup.

"Both," he replied, snapping lids on the cups and heading back around the counter.

Leaning across the table slightly, Ruby raised an inquiring brow, "Is it the same one I saw you flirting with last night when you were running those '_circles around me_?'"

Robin chuckled, shaking his head. "The very same, and I'll be bringing her down for breakfast, so you lot better be on your best behavior," he warned playfully.

Ashley, who'd been smiling through the exchange, asked jokingly, "Does she know we're a package deal? Have you told her about all us _kids_?"

Thomas snorted a laugh as he dug into his plate full of hash. "She's about to find out."

"Behave, all of _you_," Robin responded, smiling at his "_kids,_" and made his way back up stairs.

Half way up, he heard Leroy's unmistakable voice boom up the stairs from behind him. "You two about finished up there?"

"We'll be dressed and out of your hair in fifteen minutes," Robin stated without looking back.

The older man's voice followed, "We ain't got all day you know."

"So you keep reminding me," Robin mumbled under his breath, unlocking the door and stepping inside.

At that same moment, Regina sauntered out of his room in her skirt from the night before and one of his shirts, smiling brightly at him as he came closer. His chest tightened at the sight of her. He didn't think his blue cotton tee had ever looked so good before. He never wanted that shirt back. It looked bloody fantastic on Regina. Holding out a cup to her, she took it from him. Not able to resist, he leaned down and placed a kiss to her very refreshed looking lips.

"Hey, beautiful," he greeted.

"Charmer," she purred against his mouth before taking a sip of the coffee he'd given her. She hummed, letting the piping liquid and caffeine work its magic. "Thank you."

"Of course," he offered, generously gulped down his hot beverage and told her he was going to pop into the shower quickly, then he'd make sure she got that breakfast they'd been discussing earlier. She chuckled, until her laughter turned into moaning when he pulled her close and placed kisses on her neck. Eventually, she managed to shoo him off, reminding him the clock was ticking.

Taking her phone out of her clutch, she walked into the living room and clicked to her message screen. She rolled her eyes when she found a string of texts from her friends.

_2:45 a.m. - Rose: Where are u?_

_2:47 a.m. - Rose: Ur staying over, aren't u?! OMG. Are u having sex?! Get 'em, tiger! *RAWR*_

_2:48 a.m. - Mary Margaret: Use protection!_

_2:51 a.m. - Emma: text me if you need an out._

_8:15 a.m. - Rose: U slut! How was it? Was it fantastic?!_

_8:30 a.m. - Rose: Ur still alive, right? If u don't text or call me back by noon, I'm sending Emma. Where does he even live? _

_9:00 a.m. - Emma: text rose. she won't STOP calling me. it's saturday. i'm trying to sleep here._

_9:04 a.m. - Rose: OMG. Emma said Neal said hotty McHotty lives above the pub! Did he serenade you …_

_9:05 a.m. - Rose: IN BED!?_

_9:10 a.m. - Emma: okay seriously. text SOMEONE so we know you're not dead. _

_9:11 a.m. - Mary Margaret: Regina, are you okay?_

Taking a drink of her coffee, she proceeded to send a group text to all of them. _Why say everything three times,_ she thought.

_Stop panicking, I'm perfectly fine. I just slept in._

The response was almost immediate, and Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

_Rose: It's about time! U NEVER sleep in, u must have been at it all night long. ;) Tell me everything! _

_Mary Margaret: Glad you're alright. Call me if you need to talk._

_Emma: good for sleeping in and thank GOD for FINALLY getting some. we were worried about your lady parts. i'm going back to bed now._

_Rose: I'm off to work, but I expect FULL details tonight!_

Regina shook her head and tapped out of her text messages. Her friends were ridiculous. She checked a few work emails, managed to reply to all those needing her attention, and tossed her phone beside her, sinking into the couch. God, she loved his couch. It was amazingly comfortable. So much so, the temptation to fall back asleep was almost overwhelming.

Ten minutes, and a quick shower later, Robin walked into the living room in a pair of stone washed jeans and a white linen, button up shirt, which was rolled up at the sleeves. She tried not to stare, but his hair spiked up slightly from being wet, most likely from him running his fingers through it hastily, and he looked positively wonderful. She thought she was being pretty stealthy, even licked her lips and hid her reaction by taking another sip of her coffee. But then, he did this thing where he stretched his arms up and over his head, and his shirt rode up just a little. The beginning of his defined muscles tensed and drew her eye to the button of his jeans. An audible groan escaped her lips, catching Robin's attention, and Regina's eyes widen, and she blushed in embarrassment.

Robin gave her a half smile, and asked, "You alright?"

Regina cleared her throat and stood from the couch, pulling down her skirt that had hiked up. She managed to croak out a small "_fine_."

"Shall we?" Robin offered Regina his hand and pulled her into a quick kiss.

Their fingers stayed entwined as they walked downstairs and into the pub. Light from a rare sunny, Seattle morning spilled in through the windows, giving the room more of an infused warm glow. Regina followed Robin's line of sight to see two packed tables of people in the back of the restaurant. She remembered a few of their faces from the previous evening, including Robin's sister.

A hush fell over the onlookers as they made their way toward them. Regina made eye contact with Belle, who smiled up at her from her breakfast. Robin squeezed her hand reassuringly in his and pulled out a chair for her at an empty table beside the others. After she sat down, she assumed he'd take the seat across from her, but was surprised when he occupied the one next to hers. He rested his hand out of sight on her thigh and asked, "How is everyone?"

A round of _great_s and various sentiments filled _The Archer._ Regina self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear as many of their eyes fell on her. It was then that Robin spoke up again, "Everyone I'd like you to meet Regina. Regina, this is my rag-tag staff, who will no doubt question you mercilessly, which you may feel free to ignore, and all stories they tell you, you're not to believe for they'll surely be lies."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm Ruby by the way, and starting from the left you have, Mulan, Aurora, Ashley, Thomas, August, Tuck and you know, Belle." Ruby glared in mock annoyance at her boss, stood up and held out her hand for Regina. "We're glad to meet you."

Regina smiled and shook the young girl's hand. "Thank you, it's nice to meet you all, as well," she responded and sipped the last bit of her coffee.

Unnoticeable to the others, Robin winked at Regina and whispered, "Another for milady?"

"That would be great, thank you," she smiled.

Holding Regina's empty cup, Robin moved to get up, but Neal stood and said, "I'll take care of it, Robin." He was halfway to the kitchen when he shouted, "One for yourself, too?"

"Yeah. Thanks, Neal," Robin called back to him, still standing up anyway to grab a menu from the hostess podium. He brought it back to the table and slid into his chair beside Regina. He was about to hand it to her, when she leaned against him and took it. Robin tried to hide his smile as she stayed close and read it. He wanted nothing more than to kiss the lips that moved slightly as her eyes followed each line of text about scrambled eggs and hash and savory sausages, but instead he put his hand on the small of her back and gently rubbed his thumb against the soft fabric of her shirt (his shirt).

"Anything strike your fancy?" he hushed into her ear.

"Hmm," she hummed. When he looked at her in question, she said, "Everything looks so good."

Neal cleared his throat and looked down at the couple, placing their coffees in front of them. "As someone new to this place myself, I suggest the Traditional Irish Breakfast or the Archer Scramble. Both are top notch."

"Thank you," she grinned up at him. "I think I'll go with…"

Robin smothered a smile as her forehead creased in consideration, and her tongue came out tracing the top of her lip. He was suddenly very jealous of that lip. "The Archer," she nodded once and started handing the menu back to Robin, but Neal beat him to it.

"You don't have to wait on us," Robin told him beginning to stand.

"Actually, my break is over so I probably should do some work."

"Alright then." Robin relinquished it to him, taking his seat. "Two scrambles, please."

Neal grinned, "Coming right up."

Belle's voice spoke up from the table beside him, "So Robin, do you and Regina have plans today?"

He shook his head slightly at his sister's inquisitive brow. It was obvious everyone at the table was intently fascinated by their food in front of them. A bit _too _fascinated.

Robin looked over at Regina, who was hiding a smile behind her hand, her elbow on the table. "I dunno, I thought perhaps we'd get out and enjoy the farmers market. Maybe soak up some of this nice weather, while we have it?"

Regina's eyes brightened, and he was happy she obviously liked the idea. They hadn't actually gotten around to discussing what they were going to do.

"Oh, that sounds like fun," Belle commented sipping her tea.

Robin leaned in a bit more toward Regina. "Unless you had something else in mind?"

She bit her lip and replied, "Actually, I hate to admit this, but I haven't been to the farmers market here."

Robin looked slightly stunned. "Never?"

Regina shrugged. "Well, I've been to the ones in New York. I've just never really had the time since I moved here."

"And that was how long ago?"

"About four years," she grimaced.

Robin shook his head. "You, Regina are clearly in the need of someone who will help you get out more."

"Oh, really?" She inched toward him. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"In fact, I do." Not able to refrain himself any longer, he closed the distance between them and gave her a soft and somewhat lingering kiss, which she gladly accepted. Robin heard a faint giggling from behind them, but paid no mind. He only had eyes and ears for the raven-haired beauty, melting beneath his touch.

Under the table, Robin felt Regina's hand squeeze gently above his knee. He bit his lip to hide another smile as her hand stayed there when his lips finally relinquished hers. He took a drink of his coffee and watched as her incredible, dark eyes held his gaze.

"Okay, seriously stop with the eyes," Ruby teased, pointing her knife in their direction, syrup dripped off the end of it as she held it aloft. Gesturing wildly to those around her, she stated, "There are puppies present."

Everyone laughed, and Regina raised a brow in Robin's direction. "Puppies?"

Robin shook his head, he put his hand on top of hers under the table. "That's Ruby's expression for anyone younger than twenty-five. She thinks they're all unruly and destructive."

Regina clicked her tongue, "I usually call them _all_ children, but _puppies _that's understandable."

Everyone chortled quietly at her response, and Ruby, who was licking a drip of syrup off her finger, studied Regina thoughtfully before confessing, "I'm going to like you."

Regina smiled at the young woman, and Robin smirked good-naturedly.

"Okkkay," Neal returned to their table, carrying hot places. He set them carefully in front of the couple as they leaned back in their chairs. "Two Archer Scrambles, you guys want some more coffee?"

Both said, _yes_, to the coffee, and Robin stood and reached over to steal the ketchup from Belle's table, which Regina took quickly from him with a grin.

"Neal, you might as well bring the pot back to our table. I've never met anyone who could drink as much coffee as I can," Robin admitted. Regina nudged him in the ribs, and he let out an "_oomph_."

Everyone settled back into their respective meals, passing jars of maple syrup and bottles of Tabasco sauce back and forth, chatting and laughing all the while. Robin tried to reach for a piece of bacon off Regina's plate (he ordered sausage and was rethinking his choice), she quickly slapped his hand away. He exaggerated a pouty face, and she caved, shoving a strip of bacon into his mouth. Robin practically choked on the crunchy, greasy morsel, and Regina playfully snorted.

He swallowed down the bite she fed him and asked, "Where's Killian this morning?" He grabbed her hand under the table and rubbed circles on her skin with his thumb.

Belle glanced up and gave him a wry look. "He said, and I quote, 'Anyone who wakes me up before noon, better bloody well be missing a hand,' because he is not getting out of bed for anything less than that."

Robin rolled his eyes, though he couldn't blame the man. His mate took up a lot of the slack at the pub, while Robin traveled home to Ireland. Thankfully, they had a steadfast and reliable staff, making Robin and Killian's job altogether a bit too easy.

He turned his attention back to Regina. "How is it?"

"Delicious," she answered, truthfully. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw a familiar looking man walk in. He made his way toward the direction of their tables. Her eyes widened as he drew nearer, and she realized who it was. She turned straight in her seat, very nearly groaning aloud.

Mr. Lionel Gold was one of the wealthiest men in Seattle and, also happened to be, the owner of half the art and artifact collections at her museum.

Regina wanted to crawl under the table and die, or if the floor could just open up and swallow her whole that would be spectacular. Not because of where she was or who she was with, but because the man she'd always been so meticulously professional with was about to see her in last night's blouse and skirt. So much for her polished image.

Belle quickly came around her table, stepped up to Gold, and wrapped her arms around him before planting a big smooch on his lips. Regina turned back to her breakfast a little more than grossed out. _That was her boyfriend? Didn't she hear Robin say something about Belle being practically engaged? And now, she and Robin were…_ _wait. Whoa, Regina Mills, do not go there right now, she chastised herself._

Robin noticed the scowl on her face and leaned in close to whisper, "Are you alright?"

Her heart swelled at his concern and just as she was about to tell him she was fine, Regina looked up at the sound of Gold's voice. He always had impeccable timing.

"Well, well, well, hello, Miss Mills," he greeted.

Robin's eyes darted from Regina to Gold and watched the exchange with great interest.

Regina cleared her throat and offered him a smile. "Mr. Gold, it's nice to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm doing well, dear. A bit shocked to see you here though?"

Robin raised an eyebrow at Belle who shrugged. "Do you two know each other?"

Gold beat Regina to the punch and answered quickly, "We did business together, once upon a time. And, then, come to find out, she works at a museum that I lent a couple old paintings. Nothing much, just a few things I had lying around. Isn't that right, Regina?"

A slight flush of embarrassment (or anger, based on interpretation) tinged Regina's neck, and she bit back good-humoredly, "Yes, in fact I just remember those particular pieces are in archived. I'll need to file through and display them for our next exhibit."

They eyed one another warily for a moment, and Ruby, with her flawless ability to defuse situations, called Gold over to their table, taking his attention away from Regina.

_What was he playing at? A couple paintings? He knew the west wing was mostly comprised of his donations. _Something told Regina that he was keeping something from all of them and that something probably had dollar signs written all over it.

Robin touched her forearm, and her eyes met his piercing gaze. Little crinkles tightened at the corners of his deep blues, and he read the real question in her pleading expression. It only took him a moment to recognize the shift in her demeanor. "How about we get out of here, eh?" he offered.

Regina nodded gratefully, her eyes softening as he held his hand out to her. Threading her fingers with his, they bid everyone a good day and walked out into the warm Seattle sunshine.

* * *

They stopped by Regina's apartment long enough for her to change into a pair of jeans and lace tank top. It wasn't even noon yet, and it was already in the low 90s. A half an hour later, they strolled hand in hand through the downtown farmers market, making their way in and out of local fruit, vegetable, and herb carts and tents. While Regina was smelling a few ripe apples, Robin cautiously broached the subject of what transpired that morning with Gold.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to," he assured, shrugging slightly, attempting to keep his voice as light and casual as possible, but he wasn't fooling anyone, least of all Regina.

"It's nothing like what you're thinking," she chuckled.

He stopped walking and looked down at her. "Oh, and what am I thinking?" he teased, but she could still see a bit of tension in his eyes.

"You think he and I were together at some point," she plucked a fluff of linen off his shirt.

"It may have crossed my mind," he said, trying to act like the thought didn't bug the hell out of him. Even if the relationship had been a long time ago, he didn't like the idea.

"Mmhmm, well let me put some of those thoughts to rest," she sighed. "Mr. Gold is one of the proprietors of the Frye, and based on the conversation I had earlier with him, I'm not really sure I'm comfortable disclosing much more than that."

"So it is all business, then?"

"All business," she promised. Tilting her head to the side, she asked, "Are you even allowed to be jealous over someone you technically haven't even known twenty-four hours?"

Robin shrugged. "I've never been one to follow the rules."

Regina rolled her eyes, and looped her arm through his, pulling him along the path ahead.

Robin held her arm tightly against his side. "I know, you know."

Her brow furrowed. "Know what?"

"That he's somewhat shoddy and has more money and special "_interests_" than he lets on," he posited.

Regina stopped walking at that. "You do?"

"Of course I do. I'd never let a dodgy fellow like that date my sister without having him thoroughly checked out. A big house in the city, no real job, but manages to take her on holiday to England, France, and any other place she happens to mention wanting to visit. Killian and I looked into him. We wanted to make sure he isn't likely to be arrested for anything anytime soon," Robin affirmed. "The man is a nuisance more than anything, but he does love my sister, and she loves him. I won't stand in the way of that."

She touched the side of his face, while looking up at him. He really needed to stop being so perfect. Narrowing her eyes, she asked in all seriousness, "Tell me something annoying about you."

Robin barked a laugh and started pulling her along again. "What?"

"Your faults, something _not_ perfect."

"Okay," he continued chuckling. "Well, let's see, omm… I do have an annoying habit of putting my feet up on things."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's easily remedied, something else."

"Omm…" Robin tilted his head up to the sky. _What would annoy her?_ "I sing in the shower?"

"I've heard you sing, try again."

"I, uh." He scratched his chin in thought. "Oh, okay, here's one. I have a habit of leaving about half an inch of milk in the carton, and then I put it back in the fridge."

Regina stopped and glared at him. "Oh, you're one of those."

He nodded gravely. "I'm afraid so," Robin confessed and inched toward her. "I can change."

"I could probably learn to live with it," she chimed.

If possible, his grin widened and his infuriatingly amazing dimples deepened. Regina slid seamlessly into his embrace, her arms snaked around his neck, and their mouths met in a kiss that made her knees weak. She sighed and felt his mouth pull into a smile just before his lips departed from hers.

His whiskered cheek chafed against hers as he whispered in her ear, "Glad to hear it."

With another tug of her hand, Robin suggested, "You know, I'm feeling pretty inspired with all this food around. How about dinner tonight? I'll cook."

Robin watched as she raised a perfectly arched eyebrow. "You cook, too?"

"Indeed, I do." They paused outside a stand selling loaves of fresh artisan bread – sourdough, rye bread, chocolate babka, baguette, even challah. "It would be nice to make something for someone who doesn't request race car shaped Mac and Cheese."

Regina laughed, but before she got a chance to reply, Robin's phone chose that moment to ring. He retrieved it from his pant pocket and glanced at the caller ID, debating on whether or not to answer it. He answered it.

"Good morning, sunshine," he mocked, knowing Killian was probably sporting a nasty hangover.

"_Don't bloody-well, 'morning sunshine me' your arse. Finally took a lass home last night, and I have to hear this from the kitchen staff?"_

Robin sighed. News travels fast. Looking down at his watch, Robin noted, "Well in all fairness, you slept through most of the day."

"_Listen mate, I was bushed and haven't you heard of this thing called text messaging?"_

"Are you really calling me to chat about women or is there a problem at the pub I should know about?"

"_I'm hurt, Robin. I want you to know that."_

Robin truly doubted that. "I'm sure you'll survive."

"_You know, I'm tempted to keep all my dalliances to myself from now on. See how you like it, eh?"_

"Ah, if only you would." Robin tapped Regina on her arm and pointed to the sign above them that beckoned customers with a full menu of espresso drinks. "As much as I'd love to chat, I'm out with a beautiful woman right now. I'll talk to you later."

"_I see how it is then. One night of sex, and you think you're in love. Mark my words, she'll do nothing but love you and leave you._

"I take it your night with Lesley didn't go too well then?"

"_You were right, I'm afraid. She's a bloody wreck, that woman, but I've already moved on to greener pastures, as it were." _

"Killian, as utterly fascinating as that is, I really have to go now."

"_Aye, you go on then, carry-on. I can see I've been brushed aside for a pretty face." _

"I'm hanging up now."

"_She'll only rip out your heart, mate." _

Ending his call, Robin apologized and summed up the conversation for her.

"Well, it's nice to know that I won't be the only one trampled with fifty questions about this weekend.

"Most definitely not," Robin chuckled. "Being on my own for so long, I fully expect a certain amount of good humored and possibly very inappropriate jest to come my way."

Taking a deep breath, Robin said, "I'm sorry if asking you over for dinner again so soon sounds a bit overeager. I'm just… I know this is all a bit fast, but the thing is… I'm not ready for it to end just yet."

She placed a hand on his arm reassuringly. "Truthfully, neither am I."

Robin stood aside to let Regina step further into the tent and out of the sun as their turn in line came. "Coffee? Tea?" he asked, nodding to the menu behind the counter.

"Iced tea would be great."

Robin ordered two, pulling out his wallet Regina pushed it away, she insisted on buying since he got breakfast after all, to which Robin argued and only relented when the young woman took Regina's money and not Robin's. He grumbled for her to enjoy it, that would be the last time she paid for anything.

She smirked and tucked her arm in his again.

"So dinner?"

She pressed close and whispered, "Do you think you'll have countertops by then?"

"If Leroy is anything, he is meticulously punctual." He untucked her hand and put his arm around her shoulders to hold her close as they walked.

She put her arm around his waist. "So what's for dinner?"

* * *

Nestled into the soft cushions of the couch, Regina took a deep breath, and for one indulgent moment, let her eyes drift shut. Slowly opening them again, she sighed as her gaze fell on the man across the room, busy in the kitchen preparing their evening meal.

They returned to his loft to a note on his door from Leroy telling Robin that _they_ were finished with the remodel, but _they_ were not a maid service, and he might want to sweep up the sawdust. A raised eyebrow and a dubious look from her caused him to sigh aloud. However, when they walked into his apartment, a pristine kitchen greeted them. If Regina hadn't seen it before with her own eyes, she would've never guessed what it had been in its previous state. But now, she had to admit she was impressed, and she told Robin as much.

Her phone on the coffee table dinged. She set her glass of wine down and reached for it, opening a text from Rose.

_Are u still making out? Do u plan on moving in? _

_Ha ha, very funny. Not that it's any of your business, but he's making me dinner._

_Ohhh, being treated like a real queen, hm? _

_And enjoying every minute of it. ;)_

_Yeah, I bet u are. U know I'm going to want details, right?_

_Not happening._

_Oh, come on? Just tell me, is he good in bed?_

_I'm shutting off my phone now, Rose._

_Spoil sport. :P _

Regina shook her head and set her phone aside. Her eyes followed Robin, and even though she already knew the answer to her question, she still felt compelled to ask, "Are you sure I can't help?"

His face broke into a broad grin, but he moved his head back and forth. "It's not necessary, but if you're bored you can prep the bread to go with our pasta?"

She nodded, grabbed her wine glass from the coffee table, and took it into the kitchen with her.

Robin nodded toward her glass. "Do you need a refill?"

Regina took another sip and replied, "Not yet," savoring hints of oak, vanilla, blackberry and medium tannin.

He placed the bread and cutting board on the island and scooted them in her direction. He turned away from her and continued pan-searing cherry tomatoes for their sauce. The aroma of roasted garlic, chili peppers and capers wafted through his apartment. She couldn't see his face with his back to her, but she could hear him humming. He was in his element, tending to pasta on the stove, tearing basil leaves, and grating Parmesan. She admired the unhurried ease with which he went. Robin's home radiated a soothing warmth; it was nice to sit, and relax, and enjoy being with someone who didn't want anything from her in return, just her company. And, she realized she'd freely and gladly give him anything, simply because he didn't ask. Reluctantly, she dragged her eyes away from Robin and went to work on slicing bread.

The delicious scent of Robin's hard work and fresh ingredients mixing together filled the kitchen. She took a sip of her rich Syrah (his recommendation quickly becoming her favorite), and felt the alcohol seep into her, warming her from the inside out. Sincerely, she'd looked forward to this moment since Robin suggested it earlier that day. _This_, just being with someone had never come easily to her. It took her weeks before really opening up to Mary Margaret, Emma and David. And even then, there were still a few elements of her life that she chose not to share or discuss with them. Even with Daniel, she found that she was always trying to reassure him or adamantly defend the reasons why she chose to be with him despite her mother's disapproval. They were friends much longer than they were engaged for, and it took her a _decent_ amount of time to warm up to him as well. She loved him deeply, and he'd supported her through so much, but their relationship had never been easy. Not that she and Robin were in a relationship. She'd still only known him for – she looked at the wall clock – twenty-four roughish hours, but in that short space of time, she already felt like she could trust him. Her eyes followed him as he moved about the room, making dinner and checking in on her glass of wine every once in a while. With each passing minute, she became aware of the fact that she'd definitely need to thank Rose for making her partake in girls' night.

_Shit. I'll never hear the end of her incessant squealing. _

Regina watched as he scooped up cutlery, napkins, and a candle in a flourish and began to set the table. She grinned and nodded her approval at the contribution to the setting. He grabbed a ceramic bowl from the cupboard and tossed in the slices of bread. Robin eased his way over to her and captured her lips in a quick kiss.

"I hope you're hungry," he finished with a sweet kiss on the nape of her neck.

Regina flashed him a bright smiled and grabbed her glass as he led her over to the table. "I'm famished."

"Good, because there is enough for seconds, thirds, and possibly fourths, in case you're really ravenous," Robin winked at her, proud of his double meaning.

"I don't know about that," Regina countered.

* * *

Much later that night, Regina laid down cuddled between the couch cushion and Robin's chest, soft music played in the background, and his hand idly traced lazy circles on her bare back. A lot had happened since Friday night, and she was amazed at how perfectly and naturally everything fell into place.

"Will you answer one thing for me?" she asked.

Regina felt his nod as his chin rubbed against the top of her head. "Of course. You can ask me anything."

She took a deep breath, and, now that she had his undivided attention, she couldn't find the right words to phrase her question. More than a little nervous, she went with the first thing that came to her mind. It was to the point, or so she thought. "Do you think this is crazy?"

"What's that?" His voice sounded husky, as if she pulled him from sleep.

Taking another deep breath, her head rose up from where it had been lying on his chest, and she met his gaze. "This. _Us_."

He seem genuinely puzzled by the question so she clarified, "Do you think what we're doing is crazy?"

Robin shrugged. "Maybe," he answered honestly, sweeping hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. "But, who's really to say what's crazy and what's not," Robin paused for a long moment, cleared his throat, and continued. His voice much more hushed and hoarse. "I haven't wanted to hold someone in my arms like this in a really long time, and I haven't felt anything for anyone other than my son for an even longer time. Now, if finally finding _whatever this is_ with you is crazy, well, I'd rather be crazy than not be right here with you."

He smiled, but there was a flash of uncertainty. "What about you? What do you think?"

There was a heartbeats pause between his question and her answer as she looked into his blue eyes.

This wasn't love. It couldn't be, not this soon, but their pull to each other was powerful and that she couldn't deny.

"I think that right now, there's nowhere else I'd rather be either. And people will most certainly call us crazy, but I really don't care."

Regina tilted her chin up to meet his lips in a soft kiss, resting her head back down, she blinked slowly and then breathed a quiet sigh. They were silent again for a time, and Robin ran his thumb up and down her arm, she'd be content to fall asleep here, lying in his arms.

"Tell me about your son," she whispered sleepily.

His caressing stopped for a moment, surprised by her question. Then, he continued.

"Well, let's see. He just turned five. Roland is inquisitive and never satisfied with one-worded answers. This year has been the year of "_why,_" and last year was "_one more._" _One more story, Daddy_. _One more candy, Daddy _… always one more. Now, it's turned into, "w_hy does the moon hide sometimes_?" and "_why must I eat my vegetables?_"

Regina's shoulders shook with silent laughter, trying to imagine the proud father and his undoubtedly creative responses. And, if it were possible, Robin pulled her closer to him.

"He loves to play and dance to music whenever it's on. It doesn't matter what kind of music it is either. He has so much energy and enthusiasm for life that sometimes it's hard for me to keep up. He's quite adorable. I already know he's going to be trouble one day. Just like I was for my mother. Oh, and he can be very cross sometimes, especially in the morning when he first wakes up. I swear my cute, little five year old has the countenance of a small bear. And when he laughs, oh, but when laughs, it's the best sound in the entire world. And, it's in those moments, when he's giggling gleefully or jubilantly unaware of what's going on around him that I know I've done something right."

Tears burned in Regina's eyes. She wasn't altogether sure why she felt such a wave of emotion, but the depth and love he expressed in his voice moved her more than she could possibly put into words.

She smiled and a yawn escaped her lips as she remembered the pictures along the hall of father and son together. A mop of brown curls and a dimpled smile that could make any woman's ovaries quake. Roland reminded her of Robin so much, and she hadn't even met him yet. Hoped she would someday. She placed a kiss on Robin's chest and whispered, "He sounds like an amazing little boy."

"That he is."

Robin tugged at the quilt draped over the back of his couch and shifted his body just slightly. He managed to cover them both, and Regina snuggled into his warm arms more deeply. Their legs entwined, and they both drifted to sleep.

* * *

Robin awoke Sunday morning with Regina curled up in his arms. Deciding this was an opportunity too good to waste, he resolved to make the most of it and stay put as long as possible. The newness of their romance hadn't afforded him the opportunity to really take the liberty of simply admiring her beauty, and he wasn't about to wake her and miss his chance.

He knew what she looked like, of course, but as he studied her peaceful face and those beautiful lips that seemed to always pull him toward her, he noticed a slight scar and wondered how she came of it. He thumbed it ever so lightly as she continued to sleep.

Their empty plates and wine glasses were still sitting on his dining room table, neither one of them had the energy or the care to clean up before they ended up on his couch last night. Robin grinned, thinking about what happened between finishing dinner and falling asleep with Regina tucked safely in his arms.

_It had been a relaxed and comfortable evening, and not wanting it to end, they decided to linger a bit. He handed her another glass of wine and joined her on the couch. Both talked at an unhurried pace. It amazed Robin, the natural ease at which they went from laughing at each other to devouring each other with kisses. He reached across the back of the couch and laced their fingers together, his thumb occasionally tracing circles on her palm, eliciting small shivers from her when he did._

_He missed having this. Missed sharing evenings with someone, relaxing and letting everything outside of his apartment walls slide away. Missed sharing his thoughts with someone, however inconsequential they were. They filled each minute with stories about their respective childhoods, favorite memories. She told him about the time she and Rose drove to the Grand Canyon just to watch the sunrise when she'd first moved to Seattle. And, he told her about the time Killian convinced him to drive to Mexico just to eat a taco when they'd first arrived in the states. Regina and Robin both agreed that although they loved their friends, Rose and Killian were both idiots. Their idiots. They talked some more about work and the museum and the pub. Sometimes, they talked about nothing at all, and it didn't matter, not to them. Those silent spaces were filled with feather like touches and caring locked eyes, and it was in one of those moments of comfortable silence that she surprised him. _

_Regina set down her empty wine glass on his coffee table, and with bright eyes, despite the low light of dusk coming through the windows, she scooted closer to him. _

"_Hi there," he said, with dimples blazing. _

_She said nothing, but smiled secretly as she took the wine glass he held and placed it beside hers. In one graceful movement, she sat astride his lap, close enough that her knees touched the back cushion of the couch. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her even closer. God, he was really beginning to love his couch. _

_Looking down at him, she ran her fingers through his hair. Regina kissed his forehead, and he closed his eyes enjoying the nearness of their bodies and her touch. Guiding him to relax his head back against the sofa, he looked up at her as her hands traced the lines of his face._

_While she explored him, he massaged her thighs through her jeans, stirring a warmth between them both. She eventually trailed her hands to his lips, which he parted ever so slightly to kiss her fingertips. When he couldn't wait any longer, he cradled her delicate jaw and pulled her mouth to his. _

_The resulting kiss was full of passion, guided by pent up tension from a day spent mostly holding hands and stealing relatively innocent kisses. They panted and ground their bodies against each other, and soon their clothes were discarded on the floor. They made love again on Robin's couch, and again, and one more time, before simply lying together, content to bask in afterglow. _

_Robin's eyes drifted shut under the soft feel of Regina's fingertips trailing up and down his arm and across his chest. It could've been minutes or hours later, he wasn't certain, but after a bit of hushed exchange, they'd fallen asleep._

And now, Regina was still sound asleep. The repeated rise and fall of her chest against his created a soothing rhythm, and he felt himself breathing in time with her. Their legs were still intertwined, and she was mostly draped on top of him. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. He was content to lie here with her all day like this as far as he was concerned.

Robin almost snorted.

_False_. He felt decidedly discontent lying here with nothing between them, skin-to-skin. It was damn dangerous and bloody tempting. He mentally slapped himself. _What the bloody hell was he thinking?_ Lot of outrageous and sex driven thoughts, it seemed. She was just so beautiful, warm, and passionate. He couldn't get enough of her.

_Damn_, he wanted to kiss her awake. She really exhausted him last night. When was the last time he'd been able to go five rounds in one day?

As if she heard his thoughts, her soft voice filtered in through a yawn. Stretching out lazily, she slowly returned to consciousness. "Are you up, too?" she asked, burying her face into his neck.

Robin nearly groaned at her wording, her voice purred near his ear.

"Mm hmm."

She lifted her head to look at him. Her hair was adorably sleep-tousled and a warmth spread through Robin's chest.

"I need coffee," she told him in a husky voice. "Massive quantities of it."

Robin chuckled. "That can be arranged."

Kissing her quickly, they dressed quickly and set off hand in hand downstairs to the promise of caffeine and pastries. In no time, they strolled the two blocks to Robin's favorite dive of a coffee shop that served an amazingly strong Stumptown roast and fresh baked croissants. Robin grinned at Regina, who looked like she was in heaven. They took a quiet table in the back, Robin grabbed a copy of the Seattle Weekly on the way, and, as they got comfortable, he opened it up to the arts section.

Tearing off a puffy piece of doughy goodness, Regina plopped the bite into her mouth and leaned into Robin's shoulder, both glossing over what was going on around the city.

"I'm surprised they do _Shakespeare in the Park_ here, what with the weather the way it is."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek. "That's why they sell rain coats."

"Oh, very funny," she elbowed him in the side.

"Let's go to one," he suggested.

"When?" She sat up a bit and asked, "Now?"

Robin shrugged. "Why not? It's still mildly pleasant out, and if we get there in time we could catch the matinee."

"Hmm," Regina slid the paper closer for her own inspection. "Which play?"

"Looks like, _Much Ado About Nothing_."

"Oh, I haven't seen that since high school."

"Shall we then, milady?"

* * *

As it turned out, Shakespeare in "_the park_" for Seattle was about a twenty-minute drive outside of the city. They parked Robin's Jeep Compass in the large, dirt lot next to the outdoor amphitheater, nestled beside a habitat reserve, and wended their way along a path, which trailed up onto a hill. Along the way, they spotted a few native plants that Robin was able to point out, and caught the occasional glimpse of a handful of ducks, one really angry goose, and even a sly fox.

Finding a clear area near the front of the amphitheater, Robin spread out their blanket under the shade of a tree. He pressed a kiss to the crown of her head and set off to grab them beverages before the show began. As he walked back fifteen minutes later, she smiled curiously, noting the large picnic basket he carried with him. He sat down next to her, and she chuckled in amusement.

"Just where did you get that?"

"Would you believe, they sell picnic baskets for two?"

She couldn't stop smiling. She took the edge of the basket and tilted it so she could peer into it. "What do you have in there?"

"Just about everything really. Assorted meats, carise salad, vegetable platter, a few cheeses, olives, grapes, baguette, and chocolate brownies. Oh, and two bottled waters."

"What no pie?"

Robin laughed. "I think that's in the picnic basket for three."

"Ahh, I see."

"Well it's a good thing we had a light breakfast."

It seemed that no expense had been spared, and Regina was starting to feel very spoiled and a little bit emotional and how caring and thoughtful Robin was being.

Again, they'd only just met.

Regina chose a slice of bread and a small bunch of grapes and placed a water bottle between them. She picked a grape off the vine and munched away happily.

"Thank you," she grinned.

Robin turned toward her and noticed she was smiling gently. "My pleasure."

"Oh, it's starting," Regina pointed, crossed her legs and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin sighed and closed his eyes.

_Yeah, he could get used to this. _

They were barely into Act I, when he started adding in his own personal commentary.

_**I wonder that you will still be talking, Signior Benedick, nobody marks you.**_

_**What, my dear Lady Disdain! Are you yet living?**_

Robin frowned. "So brutal, I've always thought those couples who start off absolutely loathing one another make some of the truest loves."

"Mmm," Regina nodded, thoughtfully. "So then what does that say about love at first sight?"

"Ahhh, quite right." He bit his lip and looked into her deep, intense brown eyes. "Perhaps it's all a matter of chemistry?" he offered.

They fell into silence again until another line in Act 2 perked his sense of humor.

_**For I will be horribly in love with her!**_

He caught her eye and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Suggestive psychology is alive and well, all the way back to the Elizabethan Era, I see."

She shot him a look meant to appear chastising, but failed to completely hide her amusement. "Do you always talk during plays?"

"Only those outdoors," He grinned.

She narrowed her eyes at him, seeing right through those innocent baby blues. "You're a horrible liar," she told him with a smirk.

And that's how the rest of their evening went. Robin made a comment about someone's wig or the shoddy costumes, and Regina glared at him playfully.

_**This can be no trick!**_

Robin chuckled lowly. "Ohhhh, but it is good sir."

This earned him a _"shush" _from the raven-haired beauty beside him and a whack on the arm. He caught her hand and pulled her to him, and she slid to sit between his legs, his arms wrapping around her.

_**Against my will, I am summoned thee to bring you to dinner. There's a double meaning in that.**_

Whispering into her hair, he commented, "The man is completely thick, that one."

Regina giggled and elbowed him. "Just _watch_."

Several Acts later, Regina nestled back against Robin, who had moved them up the blanket so he could position his back against a tree.

_**I do love nothing in the world so well as you: is not that strange?**_

"_Sooo_ bloody brilliant…" Robin said, impressed. "Well said, good man. Woo her well."

Regina's shoulders shook with silent laughter. "I thought you said he was thick not too long ago?"

"Yes, well, now he appears to have some good sense in him … finally."

Reaching over to the remains of their picnic basket, Regina fished out a handful of leftover grapes. She reached over and, much to his surprise, popped a grape into his mouth. He recovered quickly and, after chewing and swallowing, looked at her in all seriousness. "I prefer mine peeled, if you don't mind."

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "Watch the play," she mouthed, holding up her index finger to her lips, smiling evilly.

Having none of that without retort, he pulled her to him in an attempt to kiss that self-satisfied smile off her face, but only succeeded in making it more pronounced.

_**And, I pray thee now, tell me for which of my bad parts didst thou first fall in love with me?**_

Robin pulled Regina closer to him, and her head lolled against his chest.

_**For them all together; which maintained so politic a state of evil that they will not admit any good part to intermingle with them. But for which of my good parts did you first suffer love for me?**_

Robin breathed in the scent of Regina's hair.

_**Suffer love! a good epithet! I do suffer love indeed, for I love thee against my will.**_

Regina shifted in his lap.

_**In spite of your heart, I think; alas, poor heart! If you spite it for my sake, I will spite it for yours; for I will never love that which my friend hates.**_

_**Thou and I are too wise to woo peaceably**__._

"Ahhh, there you go, Benedick. Kiss her, go on," Robin encouraged.

"Perhaps it's you who needs to be kissed? Maybe that will cease the Locksley commentary?" Regina sassed.

Robin shrugged, as if he was bored with the idea. "You can always give it a go ..."

Regina angled her head as if she was going to, and then smiled and turned away from him to focused in on the play.

"Maybe later," she teased, and Robin scrunched up his nose. _Damn. _

_**You are a villain; I jest not: I will make it good how you dare, with what you dare, and when you dare. Do me right, or I will protest your cowardice. You have killed a sweet lady, and her death shall fall heavy on you. Let me hear from you.**_

"I always knew Claudio was a prat."

"It just goes to show how difficult it is to sometimes tell the difference between infatuation and love."

_**Do not you love me?**_

_**Why, no; no more than reason.**_

"She's _so _bloody stubborn!"

Regina scoffed lightly. "No more than he is."

_**Peace! I will stop your mouth.**_

"That's the ticket, mate. Stop that mouth and kiss her till she cannot think properly."

"You're horrible. Do you talk through movies, too?"

"Yes, well, you wanted a fault. This just might be the one you were looking for."

Regina arched an eyebrow and then wrinkled her nose. "Luckily for you, I think it's kind of endearing."

"Just wait. You think it's endearing now, but ..." He leaned over her shoulder as she turned to look back at him. "Wait until we're watching something that requires your full attention one day. You'll hate it. So much so that you'll be left with no alternative but to kiss me or chuck me out."

"Hmm, well, you're in luck, because right now I can't imagine the latter."

Robin put one arm under the bend of her knees and the other at her back, picked her up, and turned her so her hip fit snugly against the apex of his thighs. He lifted his left leg so she could comfortably tuck hers under his, and they stared at one another for several heartbeats, their faces slowly melting into warm smiles. He cupped her face and caressed her cheek with his thumb.

Robin swallowed. "Regina, I'm going to kiss you now."

Her eyes fluttered shut as he bent closer. She felt his breath whisper against her lips, and then his mouth was on hers, warm, soft and gentle. His tongue lightly grazed over her lips, until they opened to allow him access. With a deep moan, he pushed into her mouth, and their kisses became more fervent.

A few more minutes of heavy petting and breathing, and his fingers stroked through her hair. The thumb of Robin's other hand swept along her bottom lip. Regina's fingers drifted over his brow and along his jawline as she pressed her lips firmly to his.

Pulling back a touch, she smiled. "As much as I'd love to, I can't stay tonight. I have work in the morning."

Robin grunted his disappointment, but he didn't let it affect the rest of their evening. Sitting together in the orange light of the setting sun, they remained locked in a loving embrace, foreheads touching, his fingers running through her hair. The crowd applauded with enthusiasm as the play ended, and Robin and Regina almost appeared startled by the reminder that they weren't alone. He wanted to sweep her into his arms again and never let her go, but as the crowd started packing up, he knew it would only be a matter of time before they'd be kicked out.

"All right …" he took a deep breath and grinned. "I suppose milady must get a proper night's rest. And, I don't know about you, but if you come back to my place, I think we both know neither one of us will be getting much sleep."

Regina lightly punched him in the shoulder and laughed. She kissed him sweetly on the lips and said, "True. But, if you'd like, you can drive me home."

Happier than he'd been in a long time, Robin's cheeks hurt from the grin plastered on his face. He held Regina's hand as they walked the short distance from his parked car down the street to her front door. Making her up the steps to her apartment door, Regina turned to him, meeting his gaze.

_Anything could happen on a Friday night, _Rose's words echoed in her head. And, a lot had. She hated that it was ending, but was excited about tomorrow, and the next day, and the next.

"So, I'll talk to you later?" Regina asked, attempting to keep the nervousness out of her voice. If Robin didn't call her after this weekend she'd be crushed.

He stared at her in surprise and bridged the gap between them. "Just try and get rid of me," he replied, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

Regina smiled up at him and slid her hands up his chest. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him toward her. _Damn it, _she wanted him, wanted to be held by him, wanted to get to know him better, wanted to stay tucked safely in his arms, wanted to spend more time with him. She really didn't want this weekend to be over, didn't want to go to sleep tonight without him next to her, didn't want to wake up in the morning to an empty bed and a lack of dimples. Closing her eyes, she hugged Robin tighter, and he squeezed just as ardently. His scent surrounded her, and she felt much of her tension dissipate.

_God, this felt so right. Why did this feel so right?_

Her body melted into his, and she marveled at their connection. As they pulled away slightly, their eyes mirrored each other's.

As if in a trance, Robin lowered his mouth to hers, and just before their lips made contact, he whispered, "Regina, I'd like to call you tomorrow. Would that be alright?"

She breathed, "I'd like that," and he closed the distance between them. His arms encircled her body without conscious intervention. His tongue danced with hers, and he felt her moan into his mouth. His fingers tangled in her hair, and his thumbs gently swept across her cheeks as their lips merged over and over and over again. They finally broke for air, and Regina spoke in a breathy whisper. "Goodnight, Robin."

After several sweet kisses, their foreheads met, and he murmured. "Goodnight, Regina."

**Again, thank you for reading. You never know, maybe if you all leave reviews, the next chapter will be even longer. So REVIEW. :)**

**Disclaimer: we owe the foundation to Adam and Eddy. This AU however is ours. **


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Our fingers just keep typing away. We hope you guys enjoy. As promised, the more you review the longer the story and given that this chapter is over 20K, I'd say Tina and I deserve a good handful of reviews. They're our fuel. Please feed us. Enjoy. XOXO, Jess and Tina. **

**Chapter 5 **

Regina unlocked her door to an empty apartment, dropped her keys into a ceramic tray on the foyer table. She took off her thin cardigan, hung it up in the hallway closet, and made her way up creaking steps to her second floor bedroom. She slipped off her beige, heeled, ankle boots and placed them on the shoe rack in her closet. She still felt the phantom touch of Robin's lips at that spot she liked so much behind her ear, thought about his breath against her skin as she wiped mascara and eye shadow off her eyelids and lashes. Two days – they'd only been together for two days – and she could already tell he would be her undoing.

Patting away droplets of water and remnants of her face wash, her phone chimed, and she pulled it out excitedly, thinking it was Robin. Her shoulders slumped a little. It wasn't. Just Rose, letting her know she was working a double shift.

9:10 p.m. - Rose: _Be back late. Keegan scheduled me for the night shift. It's a good thing I love my patients. See u in a few. If u even bother coming home again. Haven't seen u in days. U must be having fun. ;)_

_You're the one who dragged me to the pub on Friday that was less than 48 hours ago. Besides, I'm already home. Getting ready for bed. See you when you get here. _

_10:14 p.m. - Rose: Yup. I'll take full credit for that. And I'll gladly let you thank me in the form of DETAILS! UR telling me everything when I get home. _

_Hmm. We'll see about that._

_10:14 p.m. - Rose: EVERYTHING, Regina. I mean it. _

_Seriously, Rose. You're acting like we're college freshmen, gossiping about boys, instead of grown woman in our thirties. What happened to discretion or a lady never tells?_

_10:15 p.m. - Rose: U tell me that all the time but it's not gonna stop me from pulling every last gross, sloppy, sexy detail out of u. Besides ur full of shit and u love me. And I KNOW u secretly enjoy being fawned over. So cut the crap and the "lady never tells" bullshit. Not gonna work on me._

_10:16 p.m. - Rose: No but seriously, love u. And I want deets. See u soon. Keegan's breathing down my neck. Gotta go clean some bedpans._

Regina laughed and rolled her eyes. There were definitely some things she'd keep to herself. After finishing her nightly routine, she curled up in the soft layers of her bed and tried to fall asleep, but she had no such luck. A pile of pillows cocooned her, and still she couldn't settle down enough to let exhaustion take her. She tried snuggling deeper into the comfort of her bed. There weren't many things Regina bothered to buy for her room, a few matte framed prints of her favorite paintings, a couple of lamps and a throw rug from Anthropologie, a beautiful, handcrafted dresser, and a shelf full of books she'd read while sipping red wine. But she loved her bed, and she loved buying things for it, enjoyed splurging on a foam mattress pad from Costco, goose down comforter, duvet, and Egyptian cotton sheets. After a long day at work, her bed was her haven, a place that usually calmed and lulled her into slumber land. Tonight though, she tossed and turned for a couple of hours, threw back her sheets, and grabbed her copy of _The Goldfinch_, she hadn't read it yet (even though she purchased it over five months ago). But that didn't seem to help ease her restless mind either. She huffed and cast her book to the foot of her bed, having just read the same line for a tenth time. At first she assumed she couldn't sleep because she was too tired, wavering between wakefulness and exhaustion, but the longer she lay there, the more she realized sleep wasn't going to come for her anytime soon. Not tonight, anyway. Her mind simply refused to shut down while her body craved Robin's tender but firm fingers, wanted his searing, wet kisses, and needed his strong thrusts inside her. _Good_ _God_, no wonder she couldn't sleep.

Suddenly, the door burst opened and Rose rushed in, in her usual whirlwind style. Regina jerked into a sitting position, startled out of her pleasurable reverie, and felt like a deer caught in headlights. She uncrossed her legs and tugged her black, lace nightie down, ran her hand through her hair.

"Glad you're home. I thought for sure I'd lost you to that bartender scoundrel," Rose dove into Regina's bed beside her.

"Hello to you, too," Regina chuckled and fluffed a pillow in her lap. "How was work?"

Rose wrinkled her nose at the question. That definitely wasn't what she wanted to talk about. "Same as it always is …" Rose spoke hurriedly. She sat up beside Regina. "Now. Tell me everything."

"You know I don't kiss and tell," Regina glared, but the slight smirk of her lips diminished the seriousness in her voice. Soon, she smiled freely, her glee uncontainable.

"That's because you hardly ever _kiss_, so there's nothing to tell," Rose sassed back with upturned eyebrows. "So why don't you start with where he took you after you left our table."

Regina told her about dinner, and Robin, and all the things they said and didn't. She knew there was something going on with him and his ex-wife, but she wasn't sure what, and she didn't want to push. He seemed to share everything else quite quickly, and if that was something he needed time to open up about, she could wait. After all, she hadn't told him about Daniel; she never found the right moment to bring it up during conversations about little league soccer games and favorite musicians, but just because they didn't talk about past loves or losses didn't mean they didn't have plenty to share.

Regina knew that he had a son, and after listening to countless stories about Roland, she couldn't wait to meet him. She knew Robin liked baseball, and camping, and _commenting_ during plays, and loved to cook, and was really good at it. He made her laugh, hard and breathlessly. He made her feel safe and comforted. He paid attention to the little things, noted when she felt uncomfortable around Gold, pulled her closer when she shivered from the cold wind that picked up in the park earlier that night, caringly tucked her hair behind her ear when she sighed, and gazed into her eyes like he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Robin seemed to know her without actually knowing her. And all that, after only spending one, gloriously, wonderful weekend together.

"Okaaayy, but Regina, how _was _it?" Rose squealed, practically bouncing on the spot.

Regina rolled her eyes half-heartedly but smiled nonetheless. Robin was the perfect gentlemen, skilled in pulling moans and strangled cries passed her lips. Her body ached just thinking about what he could do with his tongue.

"It was …" she swallowed, bit her bottom lip, and her cheeks flushed.

Rose's eyebrows shot to her hairline with anticipation, and she huffed, "You're killing me, Regina. I can see it on your face. Just tell me already. It _was_ what?" she coaxed.

"Amazing," Regina finished.

Rose groaned and slapped the other woman's leg. "Nooo, not good enough! I need details, Regina. I'm single, and now I have to live vicariously through you. So no, that answer isn't good enough. Try again. How _was_ he?"

"_He_ _was_ _amazing_," Regina sighed, pulling her covers over her knees, thumbing the soft edge. She scooted down and let her head fall back on a pillow, closing her eyes. "And sweet, and funny, and charming, and every bit the witty, lip biting scoundrel. He was kind, and thoughtful, and _wanted_ to know about me – me – he wanted to know about me. And, Rose, I know this is crazy, but I think …" she trailed off, leaving her sentence unfinished.

"Oh my gawd," Rose quickly moved the duvet back and crawled under next to her best friend. She propped her chin up on her elbow and stared at Regina with wide inquisitive eyes. "You really like him, don't you? That quickly, after just a couple of days? Dammit, he must be really great in bed."

"Ugh, Rose," Regina whined, displeased.

"Okay, okay. Jeez. You're _really _falling for him, aren't you?"

Regina groaned and heaved the covers over her head. "I'm too old for this," she muffled from beneath her sheets. Rose pulled the blanket back down so she could look at her face. "I don't fall for men I've just met," Regina told her, sounding more like she was trying to convince herself.

"Then tell me what's different about McHotty," Rose smiled at her sadly. "Because the Regina I know doesn't hide under her covers like a little, school girl."

"He's just so," Regina loudly exhaled, tiredly waved her hand between them as if she could somehow pluck the words from the air to describe her feelings. "I like him."

"That's the understatement of the year," Rose scoffed and started playing with Regina's hair.

"Gee, thanks," Regina spat. She didn't bother to mask her annoyance, but also didn't fuss away Rose's hand, let her run her fingers from her scalp to the ends of her hair. The soothing rhythm helped with her nerves. Closing her eyes, she sighed.

Rose tilted her head curiously at her dear friend. "Come on, I'm just kidding around with you," she moved her hand to Regina's and gave it a squeeze. "There's nothing wrong with it, you know. Being happy,"

Regina shrugged and thought back to the last time she'd been lucky enough to _feel_ happy, before the life she envisioned with Daniel was cruelly ripped away from her. She liked Robin; she had a wonderful weekend with him, wrapped in his arms, flirting and bantering back and forth. Everything had been so easy with him, nothing felt labored (except for maybe their breath as their hips rocked against each other), and she more than enjoyed his company. She allowed herself to get caught up in the moment, but now that he wasn't with her anymore, couldn't woo her with his dimpled smile or sweet talk, her heart was freaking out. What had she done? It should've just been a girls' night out. Drinks, and music, and laughter, and possibly her poking fun at her over eager friend who loved to pound to tequila. Instead, she quite possibly just met a man who she could easily see herself falling for, if in fact he turned out to be exactly what he seemed to be – amazing and practically perfect in every way.

And the prospect of finding happiness, real happiness and love – a word she truthfully didn't even want to think about, too soon to think about – love without Daniel, terrified her. Yet, at the same time, she felt like Robin carried his own form of grief. She didn't know what it was, didn't want to unearth hurts and sorrows. She knew what that was like, knew that it couldn't be forced out into the open. Maybe that was why she felt so drawn to him, why he felt so drawn to her.

Regina looked at Rose and covered her face with a pillow. "I know, you're right, I know," she muffled her voice against fabric, and her eyes burned with tears.

The blonde frowned and disagreed, "I don't think you do, Regina. Otherwise, you'd let yourself revel in it, in new love. But you're not. Instead, you're here with me, and you're saying one thing – that you're excited about whatever this thing is with McHotty–"

"He has a name, you know," Regina complained. "It's Robin."

"Yes, but McHotty just falls off the tongue so nicely," Rose stated. "Anyway, you say you're excited, but your eyes tell a different story, and so does the fact that you're still under the covers."

"It's really not a big deal," Regina assured. How did this conversation go from Rose wanting juicy, sex details to wanting to unfurl her emotional baggage?

"No, Archie said you needed to open up more. So open up." Rose didn't relent.

"You've talked to my therapist?" the brunette pursed her lips.

"I ran into him the other day outside that pastry shop you like so much, the one with the mini pies and chocolate chip, pumpkin cookies. Anyways, that's beside the point–"

"I don't think it is. He's _my _therapist. You shouldn't be talking to him, and he _definitely _shouldn't be talking to you."

"Stop it, it's not like that, and you know it. He didn't even really tell me anything. I just asked how you were, and he said you were doing really well. It was that Graham thing that started the therapy sessions in the first place. It brought up a lot of _stuff_ you hadn't dealt with since Daniel, and your fucking mother."

"_Dealt_ with? You think Daniel is something I have to _just_ deal with?" Regina raised her voice, getting defensive; her eyes burned with unshed tears. "Or the fact that I haven't spoken to _Cora_, my mother, in five years, is something that needs to be handled?"

"Gah, you're twisting my words. That's not what I meant at all," Rose sighed, exasperated. "Look, Regina, I know you, and I know you just want to forget, want to put what happened with Daniel behind you and not think about it. I don't blame you, I remember what it did to you, know what it's still does to you. If I were you, if I suffered the way you suffered, I'd never want to fully open my heart again either. I'd never want to be vulnerable, knowing full well that your heart could easily be broken again. I loved Daniel, too. My heart still hurts when I think about him and his dopey smile and kind demeanor. But, do you know what he'd say if he was here? If he knew you had a second chance, and you were thinking about not taking it?"

"I never said that I wasn't going to go out with Robin again," Regina defended.

"Yes, but you also didn't _not_ say that."

"That's a double negative."

"You're the worst, I hope you know that," Rose rolled her eyes, furrowed her brow, but smirked in amusement. "Regina, if Daniel were here, he'd tell you not to waste another moment reminiscing over something that can never be. I'm sure of it. He loved you so much, he'd want you to be happy."

Tears fell freely down Regina's cheeks and off her chin, staining the pillow she held tightly in her arms. At some point, she moved her back off her bed and sat up.

_Daniel would say that. _He'd probably tell her to love again, too, and a wound she frequented quite often ripped open anew.

"And look at the bright side," Rose said, blinking back some of the moisture in her own eyes and putting on a good face, "Your mother is a thousand miles away, and your _McHotty_ will never have to meet her."

Regina snorted, "You should have led with that," and combed her fingers through her hair.

"Well, I think that's quite enough tears and hot air for one night, don't you? A nice, little heart to heart out-of-the-way, do we need to hug now, too?"

"I'd rather we didn't," Regina glowered at her.

"Alright then, why don't you grab your robe and come with me," Rose bit back a smirk and got up from the bed. "I don't know about you, but I hear Ben and his friend Jerry calling our names. Then, we'll sit and talk, hmm?"

Looking over at the clock on her bedside table as Rose stepped into the hallway and out of sight, Regina sighed, "What more could you possibly want to talk about? I really need to get to bed."

Rose poked her head back in the room. "Umm, you may have forgotten, but I certainly haven't. You still need to tell me about all the fabulous sex you had over the weekend."

Regina blinked at her.

"Come on, I'll even bust out the Chunky Monkey. I know how much you love the caramel swirls," Rose called from down the hall.

* * *

Eyes blurry from sleep, Robin blinked a few times and rolled over in bed reaching for his ringing phone on his bedside table. Noticing the number, he smiled. _Right on time, for their morning call. _

"Hello," he greeted gruffly.

"Daddy!" Roland shrieked on the other end. An ache settled into his chest. Damn, he missed his son. Only a couple more weeks, and he'd fly back to Ireland to pick up his favorite tot.

"Hey buddy," he replied grinning at the excitement in his boy's voice.

"Were you sleepin'?"

"Naaa, you caught me just as I was about to get up," Robin stifled a yawn. He threw back the covers and sat up in bed. Morning light streamed in through his Bay windows, another beautiful day in Seattle.

Running a hand over his face and stretching his jaw, he asked, "How are Gran and Pop? Are you being good for them?"

"Uh huh, and guess what daddy, we went to a farm and helped with the sheep today!"

"Did you, and how was that?" Robin answered, in a voice that mirrored his young son's enthusiasm.

"Good, but they're really smelly," Roland told him; Robin could almost see the scowl that was surely on his lad's face.

"Ahh," Robin chuckled. "Yes, they are."

"And do you know what?"

"What bud?" He asked, making his way out into the kitchen to brew a pot of coffee.

"Danny got a puppy!" Roland squealed, couldn't contain his glee.

Danny was his cousin's son, ten-years-old, and full of just as much energy as Roland. He'd been under the care of Robin's mum and dad since he was two. A complicated situation, but his folks didn't mind keeping him. He was a joy to have around, they loved him like he was their own, and after Roland was born, Danny quickly adopted him as his little brother. The perfect playmate. Another reason Robin didn't mind leaving his lad in Ireland for a month.

"Can we get a puppy?" Roland begged, optimistic and oblivious to what he was really asking his father.

_Are you willing to take a pup out for potty breaks in the wee hours of morning? Will you remember to feed it, take care of it, bathe it, and take it on walks? Because Roland surely won't, he's too young for the responsibility. Can you give a puppy the proper care and attention it needs?_

Robin cringed. "We'll have to see about that, Roland."

"I know how to take care of one," a small whine settled into the boy's tone. Robin was going to kill his parents. "It's so easy, Daddy. Gran showed me how to feed him and brush him. It's so easy."

He shook his head as he poured three big spoonfuls of coffee grinds into a filter. "You brushed him all by yourself, did you?"

"Yup, and fed him. He likes to lick me, but Gran doesn't like him as much, chased him and called him _bad doggie_, because he ate her pie."

Robin laughed, picturing his mum running after the poor, little beast. "Well, that's not good. Did she catch him?"

"Nooo," his little boy replied in a grave voice. "But Pop did, and he got put in puppy time out. Did you know even puppies get time out?"

"I did. What else have you been doing?" Robin asked, attempting to shift the conversation away from pets.

"Omm," Roland sighed. No doubt scrunching his little forehead in deep thought. "Pop took me and Danny to ride horses."

"Was that fun?" Robin prompted.

"Yep, but when are you coming back, Daddy? I miss you."

_Ugh, arrow right through his heart_. Grabbing his coffee mug from the cupboard, he took note of Roland's bright, plastic, monogrammed cup beside his.

"I miss you, too, buddy. Don't worry, I'll be there in a couple of weeks, and I know Gran and Pop have more fun things planned for you."

"Okay, Daddy, but think about a puppy, okay?"

"I'll think about it, Roland," he said, rolling his eyes, and immediately held the phone slightly away from his ear as the jubilant five-year-old squealed a "_yay."_

"Okay, bye, Daddy. Gran wants to talk to you now."

"Alright, I love you," Robin replied, grabbing an apple out of his fruit bowl.

"I love you, too, Daddy."

He heard his mum in the background say, "Off with you now. Go find Danny and Pop in the kitchen."

There was a slight shuffling and then his mother's voice filtered through. "Hello, my darlin'. How are ya?"

"Hey Mum, I'm well," he replied, switching on the coffee pot, he headed back to his room to grab a shirt. "You realize what you've gotten me into now, don't you?"

"Ahhh," she dismissed. "There's nothin' wrong with the lad having a puppy."

"But it's not _him _that will have to tend to it," he managed, proud of himself for keeping most of his annoyance out of his voice.

It's not that he wouldn't mind having a dog for Roland, he loved animals. But pets took a lot of care and time. Time that he did not have an abundance of, especially now. He didn't plan on spending afternoons, while Roland was in kindergarten, house training a pup. Not when he could be surprising Regina at work.

"What else have ya to do then?"

She'd managed to shock him with that, and he fished for a response. "Things," he grumbled under his breath.

"Things?" Her voice took on an air of curiosity, "Not two weeks ago, you were complaining about how you work and go home, and now you've got _things_. What's happened?"

He shook his head, but realized she couldn't see his response, so he said, "Nothing, Mum," and hoped she didn't notice the way his voice wavered.

_How could she always read him like a book, even from across the pond? Gah, a mother's intuition._

"You're a rotten liar, my boy," She chortled. "Don't try to pretend I don't know ya. I can hear it in your voice. I've always been able to tell when you've got something brewin' in ya, ever since you and Killian tried to blame burning down Mr. O'Shea's barn on poor, little Will Scarlet. Now, out with it."

"Hey, I came clean on that," He insisted, because it was true. He and Killian finally did get around to admitting it was them, eventually.

"Aye, after a week of sulking and a good amount of coaxing from your father. Now tell me, what's happened."

"Ugh, Mum…" He ran a hand down the front of his face. It was too early for this conversation, in more ways than one.

"Robin Oliver Locksley, don't make me fly to the states to pull it out of ya."

She would, too.

"Alright, alright," he paused and threaded his fingers through his hair. He exhaled deeply, covering the mouthpiece, brought the phone back to his ear and told her, "I met someone."

"Oh, did ya now?" Suddenly her voice transformed, the tone of it told him that she was probably smiling smugly. "Well, that's grand, Robin. Now, tell me all about her."

He shook his head. "You know this call is two dollars a minute."

"Stop being a smart arse and get on with it then."

Robin sighed. If he was honest with himself, he knew he wanted to talk about this as much as his mum wanted to hear about it. "Her name is Regina," he admitted and walked to his couch, flopping down onto the cushy cushions.

"Regina, a good name if ever there was one," she mused. He heard clattering in the background, no doubt cleaning or shuffling things about as she usually did when she talked on the phone. "Is she pretty?"

He couldn't stop the smile that escaped him. "She's beautiful, Mum."

"And you've been a gentlemen?" she asked, in a low warning voice. "I didn't raise my son without good manners."

"Yes, Mum, I promise."

"How did ya meet her?"

"In the pub, actually," he stated, making an effort to sound matter of fact, got up and shuffled his feet to his room.

"Oh dear," she huffed out a breath. Her voice tinged with motherly concern, then she asked suspiciously. "She's not a floozy, is she? Not one of Killian's girls?"

"No, she's nothing like that," he collapsed onto his bed. "She's incredibly smart, and warm, and she has a fantastic sense of humor."

His mum sounded very much relieved. "Will you be seeing her again?"

"I hope so."

"Did you take her out?"

"Aye, Mum. We spent the weekend together," he cringed, the admission slipping from his tongue.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph. Robin Locksley, you better have treated her like a lady," she admonished, and Robin could picture her crossed expression.

"I did, I swear it," he insisted.

"And does she know about little Roland?"

"She does," he smiled.

"And does she have any of her own?"

"No, but she has a god-daughter, and she's quite fond of her," Robin grinned, thinking about the way Regina talked about baby Emma.

"Ahh, she'll be good with Roland, then. Does she want children of her own?"

_Wait, what?_ He ran a hand down his face. _Christ_, they hadn't use protection at all. Robin groaned internally. _Way to go, you bloody idiot_. He definitely needed to talk to Regina later.

"I can't fathom she'd be anything less than amazing with him, and I don't know, Mum. We haven't talked about that yet. I've only known her for a few days. She can't wait to meet Roland though, and truthfully, I can't either."

"Well, it must be serious then, if you're ready to introduce her to our little laddie. And, don't give me that '_only known her for a coupled days_' nonsense, you sound awfully smitten with her already."

"I … it's hard to explain, she's quite special, and I just … " Robin growled in frustration.

"What's with the noises? You're sounding more and more like your father. Now, what's wrong with ya?"

"Mum, is it possible to fall completely and madly in love with someone you've only known since Friday?"

"Oh, my dear boy, of course it is!"

"Mum, I feel like - I dunno - like I've known her all my life."

"Robin, I'm not surprised. Not in the least. Do you remember how insufferable you were when you told us you wanted to move to the states? You blubbered and blubbered about it for days and weeks until finally you just up and purchased a ticket. Said you'd be back in a bit, and then just went. And after you returned, you told us you and Marian were getting married and moving together. You've never been a slow fellow. Everything is all in, feet first, think later with you. You're foolish, and quick on your feet, and sometimes I don't agree with your choices, but you've always been the type who knows exactly what you want and when you want it. Ever since you were a boy. If you think you might be falling for this woman, it's probably because you are."

"You're right, I know you're right. I think I just needed someone to tell me this isn't crazy. Thanks, Mum."

"Oh, I'm not saying it's not crazy. It is. You're a bloody fool, but you'll be her bloody fool to deal with if she feels the same way," she tittered. "What did she say when you told her about Marian?"

Robin groaned, "That's the thing, I haven't," he rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow.

"Why not? I imagine it's come up at least once. Surely, when you told her about Roland, she asked about his mum."

He mumbled something, but she couldn't make it out.

"Pick your face up from your pillow, my boy, I do my best with ya to listen, but I can't if you're smothering your mouth."

Robin lifted his head, "How do you do that?" he inquired, sitting up on his knees.

"I'm your mother. It's my job. And, you've had that particular quirk since you were a lad. Always stickin' your face into your pillow, when you were upset. Now, did she ask about Marian?"

"She did. That first night, when we met at the pub, I took her into the back of the restaurant, and we talked for hours. She asked Roland's mother, but I think she saw that I was uncomfortable, she gave me an out, and I took it."

"Oh, my boy," his mum sighed. "You can't keep running from that, and I don't mean it in a bad way, you know that."

"Mum, can we not talk about it?"

"No, we're gonna, you need to hear this, and I need to say it. Marian was a good woman. Young and beautiful and sweet, and she loved you very much. I may not have liked it when you both left Ireland, but I saw that she made you happy, and that was enough for me. When she … when we lost her …" his mum cleared her throat, and Robin's eyes glistened with unshed tears. "When we lost her, it was hard on all of us, and it broke my heart to see you so overcome by sorrow and anguish. Now, no one can ever replace Marian in your life or in Roland's life, and they're not supposed to. But, that doesn't mean you shut yourself off, that doesn't mean you doubt when you have something good in front of you, that doesn't mean you shouldn't move on with your life. It's been a respectable amount of time, Robin, if there is such a thing when it comes to death and grieving. I don't know what I'd do if I lost your father, but I do know what he'd tell me, and that's not to waste time pining over ashes and memories, when you have a life to live and people to love here in the present."

They both cleared their throats again and talked some more about less serious things: how the pub was doing, whether or not Gold was still treating Belle right, what Killian was up to, what the weather was like, things a mother and her son would discuss on a Monday. By the time they said their _goodbyes_ and _talk to you laters_, it was ten after nine, and Robin couldn't stop thinking about Regina, so he sent her a text.

_Is it too soon to ask when I can see you next? _

And then he waited patiently, a few minutes ticked by, and he realized he was staring far too hard at his mobile, so he plopped it down on his bedside table and moseyed toward the kitchen to refill his coffee mug. Barely a few feet into the hallway, his phone beeped, and he ran back to swipe it open.

_9:15 a.m. - Regina: Not too soon at all. What did you have in mind? _

The tiny black text read across his screen, and he couldn't help a grin from easing its way onto his face.

His fingers typed, _Dinner this week. Tuesday? _And he waited and waited.

_9:18 a.m. - Regina: Hmm. I can't Tuesday. Mary Margaret and I are getting an exhibit ready before I leave. It's pretty busy around here. _

His grin disappeared, replaced by a scowl, until he received a quick, _But what about Thursday? _And the grin was back.

He typed a hopeful response, _I'll pick you up from work. Be there at 6:30?_

And he wasn't disappointed by her, _I usually don't leave until after 7 p.m., but for you I'll make an exception. _

_I suppose I can be patient and wait. _He sipped a generous gulp of black coffee, scalded his tongue, and dribbled the caffeinated beverage onto his fresh, white shirt. Damn. He set his cup and phone down, and lifted the edge of his shirt up and over his head, and walked to the washroom, depositing it in the bin. He tucked his hands into his sweat pant pockets and meandered slowly down the hall until he heard his phone chime. He quickly scurried to the counter and swiped open his messages.

_9:22 a.m. - Regina: Well, if you really can't wait, we can always talk on the phone later tonight? ;) _

And it was the wink that did him in. _You're not home, tucked away where I left you?_

_9:25 a.m. - Regina: Nope, I have to work for a living._

_Tragic. _

_9:27 a.m. - Regina: You have no idea._

* * *

A soft, yet insistent knock sounded suddenly, startling Regina from the computer screen in front of her. Mary Margaret pushed open the office door and held up a takeout bag.

"Lunch?" she asked, practically dangling provisions in front of Regina's face.

"Yes, please," Regina answered gratefully, saved her file, and pushed her chair away from her desk. "Anything to stop going over next year's budget."

"It's that time of the year again," Mary Margaret nodded knowingly.

"It's always that time of year. Where did this come from?" Regina asked curiously, peeking into the brown paper bag.

"David took me to Annapolis Grill this weekend, and as soon as I saw the sandwich menu, I thought of you. I had him pick us up lunch before he headed to work."

"You're a lifesaver," Regina licked her lips, her stomach rumbled hungrily. It was already pushing one o'clock, and she only had a few bites out of her usual bagel this morning.

Mary Margaret placed Regina's takeout bag on her desk and smiled. "I don't know about _lifesaver,_ but you're welcome," she offered.

She skipped out the office door for a moment and came back with two bottles of water.

Regina opened her lunch and almost groaned aloud, she shook her head in wonder.

"This is just perfect," she commented.

Mary Margaret grinned, "Do I know you, or do I know you?"

"Oh, you're the best assistant ever!" Regina exclaimed. "Portobello?"

Mary Margaret nodded, put a hand up to cover her mouthful of food, and replied, "Brie, too, and shallots."

Inhaling deeply, Regina relaxed back into her seat and took a bite of the sandwich. She hummed her appreciation. "Just lovely," she moaned, savoring melted Brie, the sweetness of caramelized shallots, red wine vinegar, crispy sourdough, and hints of garlic. She licked a bit of olive oil off her lip.

They sat in silence for several minutes and munched through their meals before Mary Margaret finally broached what she really wanted to talk about.

"So how was your weekend?" she inquired, wiping her mouth with a napkin, and throwing her trash away.

"It was good," Regina smiled and reached for her water.

"Just good?" Mary Margaret tilted her head and blinked her big, brown eyes innocently. "Did you do anything fun?"

"Actually, I did. I went to_ Shakespeare in the Park_," Regina admitted.

"Oh, that sounds nice."

"It was."

The short-haired brunette picked at an invisible string on her cardigan. "Did you go by yourself or with Rose?"

They were both quiet for a time, and then Regina cut to the chase. "Robin took me," she confessed demurely.

Mary Margaret smiled and pulled her bottom lip into her mouth. She knew exactly whom Robin was, and she wasn't about to pretend otherwise. "Oh, like on a date?" she prompted.

"I think the entire weekend was more or less one, big date," Regina chuckled, slipping her heels off under her desk. She could curse whoever invented shoes with five-inch heels. They looked fabulous, but they killed her feet.

"That's so great, Regina," Mary Margaret smiled so brightly, Regina assumed it was the largest grin she'd ever given. Her petite assistant straightened up in her seat. "I'm so happy for you."

"It was one weekend."

"No, it was more than that. I can tell."

"We shall see," Regina raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Are you going to see him again?"

"We have a date Thursday," She relented under her friends persistent questioning.

Mary Margaret sighed happily from across the desk. "He's the one," she beamed.

"The one, what?" Regina felt a blush creep up her neck and to her cheeks, knowing full well what the girl meant, but she wasn't about to admit she thought something along the same lines all night long.

"The _one_, Regina," she shook her head dramatically and set her container on Regina's desk. "Your soul mate."

"You need to stay away from those fairy tale movies you love so much. Or at the very least, the astrology you've looked up on Google when you don't think I'm looking," Regina rolled her eyes. She pointed to the office window with a perfect view of Mary Margaret's desk. "I can see your monitor from here, you know."

"I love those movies. They show us that believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing. And it's not astrology. Anyone at that bar could practically see the chemistry flying around you two while he was on that stage, and then when he came to the table…" she shook her head again, let out a wistful breath, and closed her eyes as she did so. "So romantic."

"You're crazy," Regina turned away from her and toward her computer.

In a sing-song voice, Mary Margaret replied, "Maybe, but I think you might be crazy in love. One can only hope. We need a new romance story around this office, I'd love it to be yours."

"Yes, well, don't hold your breath," Regina ordered. "Things don't always turn out the way we think they will."

"That's the beauty of it, don't you think."

Regina shooed her out of her office, "Alright, you've had your interrogation. You can tell Emma and Rose all the details if you'd like. Now, let me get back to work."

Mary Margaret stood up and laughed.

"And Mary Margaret," Regina looked up for a moment. "Thank you for lunch," she smirked.

* * *

An energetic atmosphere settled over _The Archer. _Ruby, Ashley, Aurora and Mulan sat in a corner booth, while Neal, John, Tuck and a few of the other boys gathered around a long, wooden table. They all chatted among themselves, laughing and giggling over shared stories and things they did over the weekend.

Their conversations died down as their boss clapped his hands together once to get their attention.

"Killian and I have a small announcement to make," Robin told the assembled group.

For a few months now, they'd been working on promoting a member of their staff up to assistant manager. With traveling and planning to open another small pub in the Oregon area, it was time Killian got more help in the management sense. Robin wouldn't be as available in the next year as much as he'd like. He couldn't just pick and travel to Oregon with Roland in school. He needed to be around for his son and the pub, and even though business was running smoothly, it'd be good for Killian to have a back up in the event that Robin or Belle weren't available.

"You're giving us all raises," Ruby proclaimed with typical eagerness.

"Nice try, lass," Killian said. "But the last time I checked, the state of Washington just raised your pay, and until you lot start reporting your _actual_ tips, I'm not giving you another dime."

"Subtle," Mulan rolled her eyes.

"He's just mad 'cause customers like us more than him," Neal smirked at Mulan.

"That's not true mate, I believe the ladies quite love me," Killian smirked smugly.

"He said _customers_, Killian, not your girlfriends that swing in and out each week," Mulan sassed back.

Robin groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He should've had more coffee before this. "Okay, people focus, we have a lot to go over."

Ashley reached for her tea, "What's with you?" she asked.

"He misses his girlfriend," Ruby teased and smiled at Ashley.

John looked from Ruby to Ashley. "Robin's got a girlfriend?"

"Well, it seems, I wasn't the last one to hear about it." Killian remarked brusquely, earning a sharp scowl from Robin.

Ruby leaned over Mulan to whisper loudly to John. "She stayed with him all weekend..."

His eyebrows rose. "That has potential."

"Okay, we're not here to talk about my love life," Robin pointed out.

"So it is a love life?" Mulan asked quickly. "How exciting for you, I mean, you've been single as long as I've worked here and that's going on three years."

"I've been here for five and not once…" August agreed from his spot behind Robin.

"You will hold your tongue, sir," Robin warned, directing a clipboard at the man in question. "If you value your promotion, that is."

August grinned and held his hands in the air in surrender.

"Come now, mate," Killian supplied, clapping him on the back. "We all know you're a bit pathetic, but we're just happy to see you're finally having a bit of fun again."

"I think it's more than a _bit_ of fun," Belle piped in. "I saw you over the weekend, big brother. You were smitten."

"Now, wait just a minute," Ruby protested, finally registering what Robin had actually announced. "What promotion?"

One by one, the assemblage turned to look pointedly at August.

"Indeed, what promotion?" Robin said, rolling his eyes. "Now that I have your attention. We can get to why we're all here this morning, Killian and I are happy to announce we decided to promote August as assistant manager. He'll take over for Belle, create the schedule, overview inventory, and so on."

"Wait, where is Belle going?" Ashley pouted.

"We're looking for a space in Portland; we may be expanding. Nothing is final yet, though," Robin said. "In the meantime, while Belle and Killian are busy with that, August here will be your go-to. Any questions?" Many hands raised, but Robin added as an aside, "Any questions not related to my relationship status?"

Ruby's hand crashed down to the bar with a heavy thunk, followed by all the others. Robin shook his head. "Alright, off with you lot who aren't working until later tonight. Don't forget to clock out on your way."

Robin left his crew to mingle among themselves before the shifts started and walked to his office. Killian and August followed. He walked over to the calendar on the back wall of his office and chewed on the end of his pen as he looked over the lineup.

"Killian, I think if we have Neal work on Friday, and August, if you cover Sunday, we should have enough leads on deck for you to go check out that lot out in Portland."

August nodded his head and crossed his arms across his chest. "I can do that," he responded.

"Good."

Killian collapsed onto a leather chair in front of Robin's desk. "Sounds like a plan, so now tell me…" he waggled his eyebrows. " How did it go?"

Robin didn't bother to look up from the paperwork in front of him. "How did what go?"

"How did…" Killian eased forward. His elbows rested on his knees, and he looked exasperated at Robin. He threw a sideways glance at August (who looked amused) and asked, "Er, August, will you go see if Neal can work that shift on Friday?"

"Yeah, sure," August said.

Once the door closed behind him, Killian pounced. "Come on, mate. I tell you all about my dalliances with the lasses, and now it's your turn."

"You're forgetting one important factor," Robin finally looked up from his clipboard. "I never asked for you to share your stories, nor did I say I wanted to hear them."

"Come now, five years celibate, and then back on the horse, how was it?"

"Nope, sorry mate," Robin shook his head while ginning. "Not happening."

"You know what, you're getting old." Before Robin could respond, his friend jabbed a scolding finger at him. "You're no fun anymore. You never had time for the ladies before, and now that you finally have, I don't even get a little story."

"I didn't have time, because I wasn't thinking about women, Killian. I was thinking about Roland."

"You can't use that excuse forever, mate."

"Killian…" Robin sighed.

He continued undaunted. "Okay, mate. It's fine. If you don't want to tell me about it, then it's your business."

"Thank you," Robin said, grateful the inquisition was over. He glanced at the clock – 11:47 – still too early in his opinion. Now that he knew he'd get to talk to Regina later, time seemed to slow to a crawl. He needed more coffee.

"So was it a weekend fling, or do you plan on seeing her again?"

Robin glared at him.

"What? I can't even ask that?"

"Fine," Robin conceded, resting his back against the wall. "Do you think I waited five years just to jump at the chance to have a weekend fling? I didn't. We're going out Thursday night."

Raising one eyebrow, Killian inquired, "So soon?"

Robin crossed his arms and took a few steps forward. "Actually, if you ask me it's too long to wait."

Killian scoffed mockingly. "You're doing this all wrong, mate. You're supposed to step back and let them come to you."

"Oh, is that how it works?" Robin scratched his chin thoughtfully as he pretended to consider his words.

Killian nodded. "Aye, take it from me, you've got to play a little hard to get."

Robin walked over to his desk sat in his office chair. "Is that why I have a date Thursday and you haven't?"

Killian pursed his lips before replying, "For your information I'm taking some time off from women."

"I know a few blokes who will be happy to hear that."

Killian scoffed at him again. "Not like that, I'm just going to be single and not worry about whether or not the right girl will walk in the door."

Robin nodded and told him seriously, "I think that's the best idea you've had in a while, mate."

The remaining day dragged by agonizingly slow. He found himself boredly tapping his foot against the leg of his desk, or picking at the label on a bottle of wine, or drawing circles on discarded envelopes, piling up on his desk. He moseyed into the pub at one point, greeted Jefferson, and helped Ruby fill a few orders. He poured gin and yellow and green Chartreuse into tall glasses and garnished them with sprigs of mint and grated nutmeg, wiped off the counters, until he realized he just hired a new assistant manager who was more than capable of running the show. He called over August and gave him the keys, told him to lock up, and said have a great night.

_Monday night began a routine that Regina and Robin were both happy to fall into. _

He practically bounded up the stairs to his third story flat, anxiously anticipating his phone call with Regina. _Was it supposed to feel like this?_ He couldn't remember, but he felt an awful lot like the nervous uni kid he used to be, eager to ask out a college freshmen for the first time. Only this was better, because Regina wasn't some 19-year-old girl ready to down cheap beer and froo-froo cocktails. No, she was like a fine glass of Syrah – like his first ever glass of Syrah – spicy and full-bodied and delicious, borderline sinful, and unbelievably elegant. An eye opener that showed him what he'd been missing out on.

He brushed his teeth and showered quickly, lathering dollops of shampoo and conditioner into his hair, scrubbing away dirt and grime and sweat from a hard days work. The hot water soothed his aching muscles and relieved a bit of tension building up in his shoulders and upper back from lifting thirty cases of wine out of a delivery truck in the afternoon. Drying off, he strode into his room and tossed his towel into the laundry basket. He grabbed a pair of boxers out of his dresser and slid them on before picking up his phone and easing his way in between his covers.

He scrolled through his contacts for Regina's number swiftly. He settled further into bed and waited for her to answer.

"Hi," her sultry voice brought a smile to his face and warmth to his heart.

"Hello," he echoed her greeting and sighed contentedly. "What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"Laying in bed. Seems we had the same idea," he chuckled; his accent was charming and the exact sound Regina had been waiting to hear all day. "How was work?"

"Busy. I was in meetings most of the morning, and they all seemed to run longer than necessary."

"You're preparing for that exhibit opening, right?"

"Mhm, Van Gogh to Kandinsky. It doesn't open for another five and a half months, but we have a lot to plan. There's a total of ninety paintings that focus on Expressionism in France and Germany, and much of the exhibit was loaned to us by major museums from all over the world," Regina paused on the other end of the line, she realized that Robin might not want to listen to every minute detail. Her love for the arts and culture carried her away. "But we don't have to talk about that."

"No, I want to know, actually. It sounds really interesting," he reached over to his nightstand, pulled the cord to turn on a lamp, hit the main overhead light off, flipped on the fan. It was gonna be another hot, July night. He couldn't wait for fall to get here. "I can tell you love talking about it. So please, tell me more about what you do, milady."

"Hmm," she hummed.

"_Hmm_, what?"

"I like it when you call me that," Regina whispered, her voice raspy as sleep began to play with her eyelids.

"Call you what? _Milady_?" Robin asked.

"That's the one," she said.

"Well, then, I suppose I should call you that more often," Robin teased softly. "Milady."

She continued to tell him about the exhibit, told him about some of the pieces in the collection, about the opening reception, and the cases of champagne she needed to order, and the finger food that needed to be catered, and the invitations that needed to be sent out, vinyl banners that needed to be attached to electrical poles, and the social media campaign that needed to be started.

"Sounds like a lot," he frowned. "And the reception, quite the affair?"

"Nothing I can't handle, and yes, it's black tie. Members only," she replied.

"Oh," a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"Or by invitation, if you're special enough to be considered by the event coordinator," she smiled and waited a beat before adding, "Me."

"_Oh_," he perked up, reading in between the lines.

"I thought you might like that. It's not for a few months, but would you like to go? That is, if you don't mind evening gowns and penguin suits," she responded nervously.

"Are you asking me out on a date?"

"It would seem that way, yes," she rolled onto her side, let her phone rest over her ear, and burrowed deeper underneath her comforter.

"Well, then it would be my honor to accompany you," he cleared his throat, and they lay in their own beds quietly, miles and city streets separating their apartments. Unbeknownst to Robin or Regina, they both closed their eyes and pretended the other was snuggled there next to them, arms wrapped around each other.

"How about you? How are the _children_ doing?" Regina asked teasingly.

He shook his head and chuckled quietly. "Good, bored mostly. Although, we decided to promote one of my supervisors to an assistant manager. So we'll see how good he is by the amount of calls I receive throughout the night. Or how much is in the till when he cashes out."

He talked about the pub's jukebox that Killian still hadn't fixed, out of order since last March, broken the day after St. Patrick's Day. He told her about the cabinets Leroy and his team finished earlier that day, said she needed to come over soon to make sure they were up to standard. She told him that if he wanted to see her all he had to do was ask. He responded, _he did_, and that's what their Thursday date was for, granted it was too far away for his liking, but he'd take it nonetheless.

"I feel I need to apologize," Robin began, clearing his throat.

"For what?" she asked.

"I admit I wasn't ready for…" Robin searched for words that might best articulate what a complete arse he was for forgetting such a detail, but he was at a loss, tongue-tied by the woman he was swooning over. "I wasn't prepared for being with someone, and I may have forgotten an important detail…"

"Robin…"

"Yes?"

She chuckled at him. "You can stop worrying, I started taking the pill years ago to regulate my cycles. We're fine."

He breathed a sigh of relief, not only for putting his mind at ease, but also for putting him out of his sputtering, half-cocked misery.

"Still, I should have thought it out more thoroughly," he said.

"Well, if you recall, there were two of us there," she sighed, realizing how bad he felt about it. Perhaps she should have told him about already being on birth control earlier. "I should have said something about it, too."

"So we're in agreement, then? We're both randy-hormone driven teenagers that skipped sex ed class for a romp in the back of the car, so to speak."

"Pretty much," Regina laughed, and the warmth in her voice shooed away any of his remaining embarrassment.

"Is it terribly needy of me to admit I miss you already?"

She didn't stop a grin from spreading across her face. "No, I don't think so."

"Good, because I do."

"You're hopeless," she laughed softly.

"I think that was milady's cue to say she misses me, too."

"Hmm, I'd be lying if I said I haven't thought about you all day."

"Well, I suppose that's acceptable," Robin said. "What did you mean earlier today, when you said something about leaving. I almost didn't catch that part in your text this morning. Are you going somewhere?"

Regina sighed. "I am, I accepted an invitation to work at The Louvre in a couple of weeks."

Robin swallowed thickly. "How long will you be gone?" He sat up higher in his bed and fluffed a pillow behind him.

"A month."

"Oh, wow, I mean The Louvre, that's an art aficionados dream, right?"

"Most, but not every. And aficionados?"

"Let's gloss over that. And you leave…"

"Not this Sunday, but the following."

"Oh."

Silence hung heavy before Regina said, "You sound disappointed."

"I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," he stared up at the ceiling and let his eyes wander.

"If you weren't, then I'd be disappointed," Regina attempted to stifle another yawn.

He smiled then, although still a bit thrown by her revelation. "I do believe I'll be tried and tested by patience then."

She was silent on the other end of the line for a moment, and Robin wished he could see her face. Eventually, she followed his admission with, "we both will."

His eyes crinkled at the corners with a genuine smile. "Oh? Admitting you'll miss me?"

"Hmm, well watching movies in French just won't have the same appeal without your translations or snippy comments."

"Hmm, milady is of the stubborn sort, I see. I'm not worried, I'll have you saying you'll miss me before you board that plane."

"I'm not the only one who's stubborn," Regina quipped, and Robin heard it this time when her yawn overtook the end of her sentence.

He laughed, "Oh, I think we hold our own in that regard. We're both falling asleep, and yet neither one of us wants to be the first to say goodnight."

"Mmm," she agreed, her eyes closed for the last ten minutes of the conversation.

"Call you again, tomorrow?"

"I'd love that."

The last thing Regina heard before her eyes drifted closed and wouldn't open again until morning was the sound of Robin's voice, soothing her to sleep.

_Their Tuesday night started the same. _

Robin dialed while she was getting ready to take a bath. She set her glass of wine down on the tiled floor, peeled off her clothes, and sunk into the deliciously warm depths of her claw foot bathtub. Regina sighed, as she held the phone carefully against her ear and lifted her glass up to her lips. Robin, who was too wrapped up in his soapbox about baseball, had missed the telltale signs of running water or her comment about getting more comfortable.

Bubbles, lavender oil, Robin's voice, and heat relaxed tension out of her weary body.

He continued on. "How can you not like baseball? You're from New York, isn't there some unspoken rule that everyone at the very _least _be a Mets fan?"

Regina sighed again, "I just never saw the point in the game." Closing her eyes, she slid a bit lower into the bath, the waterline lapping at her collar bones.

"What?" Robin sputtered, his eyebrows shot up in astonishment. "You're... that's blasphemy. Truly un-American, that's what that is."

Regina laughed, practically spitting out her last sip of Merlot.

"You know what, I'm taking you to a game," Robin said, the enthusiasm in his voice making her smile. "It's better live anyway."

She placed her wine down on the floor again with a clink and tapped her phone to speaker and set it on a low windowsill next to her. She took her shampoo bottle from the side of the tub and squeezed a generous amount into her palm. "If you say so," she grinned.

"I say so," He affirmed.

They talked a bit more about the pub, before he asked her more about New York. She told him about Central Park, her favorite bench that overlooked a lake. He said he'd like to see it someday, and she said _someday_. They talked about where she worked before, the friends she left when she moved, but he sensed her unease when they started getting closer to why she left New York in the first place. She just said she needed a change, a different pace, and mumbled something about her mother. She'd tell him more about it after Paris, and he said _ah, I see_, knowing that particular memory and whatever happened in New York must have had to do with her _"things don't always work out the way we think they will."_

"Hold on for a second," she said.

"Alright," he said.

Regina lathered the shampoo between her hands, and worked it into her hair, massaging her scalp. Then, she sunk below the surface of the water, took a moment longer to enjoy the feel of it. Once her hair was thoroughly rinsed, she dried her hands and face with a washcloth before grabbing her phone.

"Back," she breathed.

"Where'd you go?" Robin voice sounded curious.

"I had to wash my hair," she answered casually.

There was a moment's silence before Robin started, "Are you …"

His thought went unfinished, so Regina helped him out and ended his question for him. "In the bath?"

"Uh-huh," he nodded, but obviously she couldn't see.

She grinned evilly, answered, "Yes," and dipped lower into the water.

"You're killing me," Robin groaned.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"In bed, but I'd rather be where you are," he moaned, _dammit_, why was he at home and not with her?

"Oh, I don't know about that. I quite liked being in your bed," she flirted. He could hear ripples on the other end of the line.

"What are you doing now?" his interest piqued.

"Now?" she could see where he was going with this and bit her bottom lip. Should she play along? "Now, I'm getting out of the bath."

Robin imagined tiny droplets of water, dripping off her body as she stood and moved to grab a towel, and again he thanked the heavens for Regina Mills.

_Wednesday night, Robin noted the weariness in Regina's voice._

Robin stretched out on his couch and took a swig of his beer, phone pressed against his ear. Regina lounged in her chaise, her book forgotten in her lap, legs hanging over the armrest. Hump day couldn't pass fast enough. The sooner it was over, the sooner they could go on their date.

"You sound tired," Robin claimed, resting his beer bottle against his leg.

"_I'm_ exhausted. Someone kept me up last night," she accused, and she heard Robin laugh on the other end. They stayed up well past her bedtime yesterday, talking and flirting and teasing until they were both tucked away into their beds. After they hung up, Regina still couldn't fall asleep. "Plus, I haven't been sleeping all that well."

"Why do you think that is?" he encouraged.

"I'm not sure," she answered.

"When was the last time you had a good night's rest?" he asked, remembering the details of their tantalizing conversation last night before they said goodnight, thinking about her little, lace nightie, while she described herself nibbling at his earlobe. This woman was going to be his undoing, and he gladly accepted that fate, needed that to be his fate, and wanted that to be his fate. He'd only known her for six days, and already the thought of going a minute without her made his palms sweat and his heart twinge in discomfort.

"I'm not sure," she answered, jarring him out of repeating last night's events in his head.

"Try and think," he responded.

"If I had to guess, I'd say the last time was over the weekend."

He bit his bottom lip and grinned, mightily pleased with himself. "You mean when you were last with me?" he said, grabbing his beer for another swig.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that," she confessed, bouncing her foot up and down.

"Shall I come over so you can sleep easy tonight?" he offered teasingly.

"Hmm, I'm not sure that's a very good idea. I think we both know that if you come over, I won't be getting the sleep I need, but you can stay on the line with me. Tell me about your day."

"Well, let's see," he thought, setting his empty bottle on his coffee table and laying down on the couch, a pillow propped under his head, his hand on his chest, fidgeting with a button on his shirt. "I had to break up a flight earlier this evening, so that was interesting."

"A fight?"

"Mmhmm. One of our regulars, Jefferson, and a customer who had a tad too much to drink got into an argument, and Jefferson took a swipe at him."

"Oh no, was anyone hurt?" Regina pushed herself out of the chaise and moved into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and pulled out a basket of strawberries, she bumped the door closed with her hip, and started cutting up the fruit.

"Jefferson is fine. Ruby took him home. The other man will probably be sporting quite the shiner come morning."

"What was the fight about?" she asked, phone held between her ear and her shoulder while she placed the freshly cleaned and sliced berries in a bowl.

"What it's always about. Egos and women. Well, Ruby specifically. I think he quite fancies her to be honest."

"I see, so you had to step in and break it up, huh?" _God_, _why was that such a turn on? _She bit into a strawberry and a little juicy dribbled down her chin, she wiped it away with her thumb, crossed her legs, and pictured Robin and his wonderfully toned arms.

"Well, it won't be the last time it happens, I assure you," he laughed. "What about you? How was your day?"

"The usual, meetings, long emails, but I'm also trying to get next year's budget figured out before I leave, and it's a bit draining."

"Overwhelming?" he postulated.

"No, just tedious," she declared.

"Ahh, yes, I know the feeling all too well. The price we pay for being in charge."

"Indeed, it is."

By the time she ate her strawberries, Robin downed another beer, and they took their conversation to their respective bedrooms and begun their nightly routines, pausing and waiting while the other washed their face or brushed their teeth or changed into pajamas.

_Thursday finally came, and they both woke in the morning with smiles on their faces._

Regina sat in her office chair, staring without enthusiasm at her computer monitor. She vaguely registered chatter between Mary Margaret and Kathryn, their new office admin, on the other side of her office walls as they discussed her duties and what her position would entail while Regina was away.

She rubbed her temples, felt the beginnings of a migraine trying to wedge its way between her eyes. Since her years as an undergrad, slaving and studying away to be at the top of her class to avoid disappointing her mother, she'd been plagued by relentless headaches. Brought on by anxiety, worry, whatever you wanted to call the unease that burned in the pit of her stomach. Regina was tired, really tired. She recognized the tinge of fear deep in her gut; the fear that she was at the beginning of another dreaded battle with insomnia. She hadn't had one of those in a while, the worst right after Daniel died, and then again when she thought she saw her mother walking the streets of Seattle. Of course, it hadn't been her, just a woman that looked an awful lot like her from far away. But she realized as she said goodnight to Robin just eight hours ago that being with someone again, opening herself up to the possibility of a new relationship was at the very heart of her fears and the reason she never really pursued a romantic partnership after her beloved Daniel died.

She didn't want to be hurt again, didn't want to experience that earth-shattering agony that followed losing love. Her head told her to be careful, said she was being foolish, but her heart wanted desperately to give itself over to Robin's caring eyes, protective hands, tender touch, witty comments, and kind spirit.

Her phone pinged, alerting her to a _message from Robin_ that flashed once on her scene before disappearing. A grin spread across her face.

_10:47 a.m. - Robin: Hey there, beautiful._

She couldn't help but smile more and typed, _Hey_ _yourself. What are you doing?_

She only had to wait seconds before he earnestly replied, _Making plans for a hot date tonight. ;)_

They loved their winkie faces. She smirked, tapping away tiny digital keys,_ Oh? Who would agree to an evening with you? _And leaned away from her desk, turning in her chair so her back was to her office door.

_Well you see, I met this incredibly stunning woman this last weekend, and I'm planning on stealing her away for the evening._

She pressed the back of her hand to her mouth and blushed. _He really was too much_, she giggled. God, she adored his straightforwardness. Her fingers typed furiously.

_I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to let the person you intend to kidnap know of your plans. Haha. You'd make a terrible thief._ She dragged her teeth across her upper lip.

_Well, if we're going to toss around labels, I'd prefer to be called a dashing outlaw._

She could visualize his smirk and dimples, and she felt a familiar jolt of excitement when she thought about seeing him later. She marveled at the effect he had on her.

It wasn't until a loud knock sounded at her door that she realized Mary Margaret was shouting for her. _Get a hold of yourself, Regina. You're at the office. _She had no idea what her assistant had said, but her shoulders sagged in relief when Mary Margaret hollered out a _"never mind, I found it."_

Thankfully, her friend had everything she needed, and Regina was able to avoid answering a question she didn't hear in the first place. She cursed under her breath for letting Robin distract. She needed to get back to work.

Five hours later, Regina stood in front of the wide mirror on the back wall of her office, brushing mascara through her lashes, applying crimson red lipstick and shimmering natural eye shadow tones. She changed out of her pant suit and into a more skin-tight, black leather dress that reached mid-thigh, paired with Burberry 'Estover' engraved heel suede boots. _Thank God Mary Margaret already went home. _The pixie cut brunette would be insufferable if she was here, poking and prodding her for details over where Robin was taking her. She had no idea. He insisted on it being a surprise, and she was, wonderfully so.

Tucked back off of Madison Street, Robin led Regina to one of his favorite spots in the city, which was saying quite a bit since he owned a pub. The Gin Joint was a tiny, dimly lit, cocktail lounge not too far from the Frye. They served typical cold weather Bourbons, green Chartreuse, rye whiskey, St Germain, gin, rum, and any other assortment of liquors one could possibly have a hankering for. She ordered mixologists choice and was brought something called an _Arsenic and Old Lace_, he asked for a _Penny Dreadful_, and they sipped and enjoyed and relaxed under alcohol's influence. Oblivious to the wandering eyes of their fellow patrons, each swallow of gin and absinthe brought them closer together. They shared whispers, feather light touches, and a few provisions: heirloom tomatoes consommé; a savory plate of artisanal cheeses, toasted almonds, and grapes; and foie gras terrine. Robin spooned crème brulee onto Regina's taste buds and kissed a smudge of the rich custard off the corner of her mouth. Her cheeks flushed, and Robin's gaze penetrated her headily, and their dark corner table coupled with a second round of drinks, _The Julep _and a _Bottled in Bond Old-Fashioned_, drew their lips to meet in the small space between their chairs. Robin teased at Regina's lower lip, and she sighed deliciously into his mouth.

"I think we should get out of here," she whispered breathlessly.

"Check please," Robin cleared his throat and got their waitress' attention, while stuffing his hand into his back pocket, trying desperately to pull out his leather wallet.

They drove back to her apartment easy enough. He only sipped half his last drink, could hear his mother's voice in his head, _precious cargo_, he wondered if every mother, at one point or another, uttered that phrase. Not that it mattered, because he couldn't agree more, _precious cargo_ indeed. She threaded her fingers with his while he drove, kept stealing small glances at him, smiling and batting her eyes. He rubbed small circles over the back of her hand with his thumb; it sent tingles up and down her spine. He bit his bottom lip, the way he noticed she quite liked, and got them to her apartment door in record time.

They paused on her stoop for a minute, or two, giggling with her back against the wall, as they stumbled about a bit, and Robin supported her clumsy steps. But between laughter and bops on the nose, their gaze intensified as lips met over and over, warm and wet and euphorically.

"Let's get you inside, shall we?" Robin murmured while nipping a sensitive spot on her arched neck. A few breathy pants and a drawn out, "_mhmm,_" were all he heard as he trailed his tongue through the hollow of her throat. He was about to steal another deep kiss from her when she yawned and shied away embarrassed.

He chuckled and urged, "Come on, I think it's someone's bedtime," before guiding her into her building.

"You're staying?" Regina asked drowsily. _God, how was she so tired already_? She hadn't been able to quiet her mind for days, and the first night they're together again, and she can't keep her eyes open to save her life.

"Only if you want me to," he kissed the top of her head. "Do you want me to?"

"Mmm," she sighed, leaning into his arms more heavily, thinking about sleeping with him next to her.

He chuckled again and helped her unlock her door front door, "I'll take that as a yes."

He watched as she wiped off her makeup with a washcloth, ran a comb through her hair, and brushed and flossed her teeth. They were being quite domestic, sharing the same space, getting ready for bed, and he rather enjoyed it.

"Do you mind?" Robin asked, pointing toward her shower as she made for her bedroom.

She quirked her eyebrow and smirked. "Of course not," she walked over and kissed him chastely. "Don't be too long though, I'll be waiting for you in bed," she winked.

"I'll be quick about it, then," he grinned, shucking off his pants and turning on the faucet.

Not ten minutes later, he slid on his boxers, towel dried his hair, shut off the bathroom light, and meandered into Regina's bedroom. The sight awaiting him stole his breath away.

He knew she was exhausted, could hear it in the echo of her voice over the phone all week, could feel it in the tenseness of her muscles, and could see it in the faint black circles under her eyes. Robin walked over to Regina, wearing a pair of satin pajamas, matching mauve shirt and shorts, and he moved a few strands of her hair out of her sleeping face. She looked so peaceful lying on her bed, one hand on top of the pillow beneath her head, the other tucked tightly against her body, her creamy, smooth legs bent at the knees and sprawled out.

_God, she was beautiful. _He didn't think he'd ever get tired of saying that or thinking that. She really was breathtaking. Robin eased his way beneath her comforter, careful not to wake her. He leaned over, clicked off her bedside lamp, and arranged the covers over Regina so she'd be cozy and warm. Instinctively, her body sought his touch and snuggled into his side, Robin wrapped his arm around her stomach and pulled her closer to him. Their curves fit perfectly. In minutes, his eyes drifted closed, and he slowly, and then all at once, fell asleep.

* * *

Regina awoke before the sun peeked in through her bedroom windows. She turned her foggy gaze to her dormant alarm clock and hit it off so she wouldn't have to listen to its incessant shrill. Robin spooned against her back, his hand tucked up around her ribcage so his fingers splayed out along the bottom of her right breast, satin separating skin from skin. Stretching carefully so not to rouse him, she smiled to herself wishing she could wake up like this every day.

Reaching back, she rested her hand against Robin's bare leg and instantly felt guilty for falling asleep on him last night. When she was tired, she was moody and irritable, and that was something nobody wanted, but he'd been patient and generous and understanding. A few well-placed jokes, a couple kisses that pulled moans from her throat, and his ability to calm her nerves disintegrated her foul mood. Unfortunately, by the time they arrived back at her apartment, she'd been overcome by her lack of sleep over the last few days, and she didn't last very long once her head hit her pillows.

Regina shifted and felt him pressing into her from behind. She moved her hips back and forth a little and ran her palm up his lean muscular leg, coming to the edge of his underclothes. She placed her hand on his ass and rocked her hips back again. She turned around in his embrace and watched his sleeping face as she slid her fingertips in through the opening that tented at the front of his boxers. She caressed his smooth tip with her thumb, eliciting a moan from Robin, still within sleep's clutches. Touching her thumb and index finger together to form a circle, she slid her hand over the head of his cock and down his shaft, slowly moving up and down. Robin's pelvis naturally jerked forward, forcing him further into the palm of her hand. He groaned and his eyes started fluttering open. She tightened her grasp, and his breath hitched in his throat; he shifted closer to her.

"Good morning," she whispered huskily, slightly increasing her rhythm.

He swallowed saliva pooling in his mouth, "I'd say so, yes," he panted, his drowsy brain finally catching up with her ministrations.

He pushed her silky pajama top up so he could cup her breast, his calloused hand rubbed roughly over her nipple, and Regina's skin burned.

"I fell asleep, I'm sorry," she frowned and watched a smile light his face. She brushed away precum beading on his tip, and his smile was replaced by a scrunched up brow and quickly parted lips.

"You needed rest," he told her in a whisper, dipping his hand beneath the hem of her pajama bottoms. "And this has definitely become my favorite way to wake up."

"It's really early still. I didn't mean to wake you," she trembled in anticipation as his fingers slipped through her wet folds.

"I beg to differ, I think that's exactly what you meant to do, milady," Robin looked over his shoulder at the clock, and then nuzzled her neck. Without much warning, he pressed a finger into her, and she gasped. "This won't take long, I assure you."

"That worked up already, are you," she teased between gasps as he inserted another finger, pumping in and out of her. She held him hot and hard in her grasp; his hips followed the motion of her hand.

"You're not?" he asked. Accepting an unspoken challenge, he turned his hand so his palm pressed against her clit with each pump of his fingers. He inserted a third, and she whimpered at the added friction but never stopped jerking him off. If anything, she increased her up and down movement, and Robin gritted his teeth.

_Damn, self-control meant nothing where he was concerned._ If he wanted her, he could have her, and she didn't care. She wanted him just as badly. The thought almost made her laugh. If she said that to herself even a week ago, she'd have wanted to book an appointment with Dr. Hopper. However, it worked both ways, Robin was as much a slave to her desires as she was to his. Their bond to each other quickly becoming profound, deep and without reservation.

Cupping her breast with his other hand, he placed a series of light kisses in the valley between her shoulder and neck as she pressed herself into his chest. He couldn't resist slipping his tongue out to taste her skin, and she quivered in response. "I - love - the way you - taste," he panted gruffly as she twisted her wrist and massaged his balls.

"Robin," she breathed, her voice filled with want and longing. He began to move his fingers in a come hither motion, stimulating that spongy bump within her harder and harder, pulling a strangled cry from her throat.

"Hmm," he moaned as he continued to suck and lap at her neck.

"Please," she begged, releasing him; her voice strained as the request rolled off her lips, dripping with a sweetness he found intoxicating.

Foreplay, if you could call it that, finally over, he swiftly pushed the sheet aside, fumbled with his boxers before casting them to the floor. He eased her silk shorts and underwear down, giving him more access to her stunning body. Regina sat up for a second and lifted her top up and over her head; the article of clothing met his in a heap at the foot of her bed. She flopped back, and in one swift motion, he lifted her leg and brought the two of them together, she cried out, arching into him.

Thank scientists and modern medicine for daily little, white pills, because he felt wonderful inside her without the barrier of latex preventing her from experiencing every ridge and curve with each deep thrust. Hungrily, their lips devoured one another, tongues meeting with a burning passion that had yet to be quenched. The fire that this woman stirred in him left him breathless. Pulling back from the kiss, panting hard against her ear, he nipped at her shoulder as her fingernails dug into the flesh of his thigh.

"Oh my god," she moaned, low and hot and encouragingly, spurring Robin forward more vigorously, her voice coming out in breathy pants. Robin fisted one hand into her hair and touched his forehead to hers. He sheathed himself in her slick, velvety walls, over and over and over, grunting in pleasure.

His blue eyes met her browns, and Regina parted her lips in an o-shape. He was right, it didn't take long; his skillful thrusts brought her to the brink within moments and together, grasping at one another and crying out each other's names, they came together. His hips jerked forward, spent within her. He grasped her arse and ground sharply against her a couple more times, and a harsh orgasm wracked her again, an "_oh fuck"_ left her lips, and she stilled his hips, her nails biting into his skin.

"Oh God, Robin - I can't - I can't," she whined, the pleasure too much for her, borderline painful.

Robin shifted Regina in his arms, slipping out of her. He rubbed his hands up and down her back soothingly, while she shuddered and rode out her muscles spasming. Their bodies hot, sticky and sated.

Regina cupped his face and rubbed her thumbs over the stubble on either side of his jaw. He trailed his mouth from her left temple to her lips, and they laid in her bed, sharing wet, open-mouthed kisses until they started feeling drowsy.

Some moments later, Regina lifted her heavy eyelids and noticed Robin's deep, even breathing. His hands stilled minutes ago on her back, she smiled and wrapped her arm more firmly around him, her body perfectly fitting his contours. She placed a soft kiss to the brim of his nose; Robin stirred a little but never awoke. She closed her eyes, enjoying his enveloping warm, strong embrace.

"I'm glad you stayed," she whispered lazily, never opening her eyes.

* * *

A little after eight in the morning, Rose read the morning paper at the kitchen table. She looked up at the sound of footsteps in the hallway. The silhouette of the devilishly handsome barkeeper she met a week ago hovered in the doorway. He wore nothing but a t-shirt and boxer shorts. Rose lifted an eyebrow and waited to see what he'd do.

After a moment of hesitation, he walked through the arch toward her.

"I apologize for interrupting, but would you mind if I joined you?" he asked.

Rose shook her head and motioned to the chair across from her. "No, not at all, please. Rose," she outstretched her hand, and he shook it.

"I remember. Tequila and a thirst for our seasonal brew," he winked. "Robin," he introduced.

"I know," Rose said. "I've heard a lot about you."

Robin glanced at Rose's empty coffee cup. "What are you having?" he gestured toward her glass. "I think I'll have something, too."

"Umm… coffee with hazelnut, soy creamer," Rose stammered, handing it up to him. "Thanks."

Robin nodded and made his way to the counter. He continued talking as he inspected the cupboards for a mug. "I'm not a big fan of sweet coffee; however hazelnut is another matter entirely."

Rose smiled.

After pouring a rich roast into each of their mugs, he topped off their ceramic cups with a splash of flavored cream. Robin carried them to the table. Smiling warmly, he handed Rose her coffee and took a seat opposite. She drank in silence for a minute or two before putting down her drink and watching him. After taking a generous sip, he looked up and met her gaze.

"Tell me you're serious about her, Robin." It was a gentle and kindly inquiry.

Robin stared into Rose's gaze. Her eyes were kind but protective and seeking reassurance from him. He wanted to give that to her, wanted to let her know Regina's heart was safe with him. Always. "I am," he replied easily. "Very much so."

Rose hummed, still studying him. "She's been hurt before. I won't tell you why, because that's not my story to tell, but I want you to know she's very special to me. So please don't hurt her."

The mere thought of someone hurting Regina sent Robin into a tailspin. Part of him itched to know what she meant, what had happened, but Rose was right. It was Regina's story to tell, and he'd wait until she was ready, so he restrained himself. Instead, he divulged a bit about himself to Rose. Not much, but enough as a show of good faith and trust.

"Perhaps it would reassure you somewhat to know that I've lost someone as well. The pain that comes with that isn't something I ever wish to go through again, and more importantly, nothing I'd ever want to put someone else through." His tone was serious, and his sentiment held more meaning than he could fully express to her. "You have my word, I will never hurt, Regina. And if it's not clear, I care for her very much."

Resting her mug on the table, Rose leaned forward and looked into Robin's eyes. After a long moment, she seemed to come to a conclusion. "I'm glad she met you. I think you're well suited for each other."

"Well, I happen to think so, too," Robin grinned, warmed by her words.

Rose gave him a half-smile. "Good, now that we have that all settled, you have my blessing," she held her coffee cup aloft, and he smirked at her, clinking his mug with hers.

"Why, thank you," he responded.

They were quiet for a time, and Rose's stomach growled. Robin got to his feet and looked around. "How about breakfast, yeah?" he offered. Rose pointed to a stack of bags on the counter. "What have you lot got in this place besides bagged bagels?" he asked.

Rose grinned and directed him toward their small pantry. Trying not to let her internal freak out bubble to the surface, she bit the inside of her cheek.

_He cared deeply for Regina, GAH. _She could see that now.

* * *

Regina stirred beneath her comforter, feeling warm and languid, cocooned by a few pillows at her back. It felt like she only just dozed off. She reached for her phone on the nightstand and blurrily glanced at the time. She needed to get up and ready for work soon, but wanted to snuggle a bit with Robin for a few more moments. Her plan never came to fruition though as his side of the bed was empty.

"Robin?" she called out quietly, thinking he might be in the bathroom. Sliding onto his side of the bed, she sat up, placed her feet on the floor and stood. Walking over to the bathroom, she pushed open the door only to find the small room empty. Regina turned around, made her way to her bed, and collapsed back down in disappointment. She leaned her head back, and her eyes caught sight of a sticky note stuck to her headboard. She smiled, and quickly scooted over to it. Peeling the note away from wood, she grinned broadly while her eyes read his large, sloping letters.

_Braving the world outside your bedroom walls, thought you might like coffee upon waking. Come find me when you open your eyes, beautiful. - R _

There was simply a heart with an arrow through it at the end, and it made _her_ heart beat a little quicker.

With a smile on her lips, she moved happily through the room pulling out clothes for the day. In the shower, she hummed as she scrubbed her hair, another telltale sign of the happiness flowing out of her. Blissfully rested, she grew somewhat annoyed at herself for not being able to fall asleep in the days prior. It frustrated her knowing that she hadn't been able to sleep without Robin by her side, made her feel rather ridiculous.

Stepping out of the shower, she breathed deeply, expecting the scent of her herbal and floral conditioner. The aroma of sizzling butter and pancakes wafted toward her as she exited her bathroom. Rose couldn't be cooking. The only thing she knew how to make was cereal. Regina's stomach grumbled, thinking about breakfast.

By the time she emerged from her bedroom, her eyes grew large at the sight before her. Robin stood in front of the stove, spatula in hand, flipping pancakes on the griddle, while Rose hovered a few feet away at the sink, washing blueberries. Hiding her surprise, Regina stepped up to the kitchen bar. "What are you two doing?" she asked with a little grin on her face.

"Woke up and thought I'd treat you both to something homemade, instead of the bagels Rose tells me you live off during the week," he teased Regina.

"I can cook," she tossed back in her own defense; her roommate's hum of disbelief not dampening her spirits in the least. Reaching for the coffee pot, she said, "I can, but I generally like something quick and easy," Robin grabbed her attention with a hand on her hip.

"Already have a mug for you love, just poured it," he offered, and she took it graciously.

Rose turned to face Regina, making eye contact with her for the first time since yesterday morning. She tilted her head to the side and quirked her eyebrows up at her.

"Quick and easy? Is that why the apartment was so quiet last night? Too quick and too easy?" she jested.

Regina felt her cheeks flame.

Opening the cupboard door, Robin pulled out a stack of plates and set them on the counter. He took the top plate and flipped two fresh pancakes onto it. Moving over, he grabbed a handful of blueberries that Rose washed and topped the pancakes with them.

"Whipped cream?" he asked in a low deep voice, tipping the aerosol container up over the food. Regina nodded and watched as he squirted two dots of cream and a curved line on the berries before handing it to her.

"A smiley face?" she questioned, looking at the sweet creation in her hands. She gazed up at him and lost the quip on the tip of her tongue.

Regina was certain by the look in his eyes that if her roommate wasn't here, Robin would have other uses for the whipped cream. Or perhaps that was just what Regina wanted to happen. She swallowed hard at that thought, and he smile. She picked up her fork and began eating.

"So ..." Rose waved her hand through the air, done with all the polite formalities, and got down to business. "What's going on with you both?"

"Well, I'm eating pancakes," Regina sassed, looking over at Robin.

"And I'm making them," Robin returned from his post by the stove.

"So when's the wedding?" Rose said, popping a blueberry into her mouth, watching the couple intently.

"Very funny," Regina coughed, shooting her soon-to-be ex-friend a withering glare.

"Hmm, that's not really our style anyways," Robin replied, taking a seat beside Regina, giving her a lingering kiss. He pulled back and smiled at her. "We don't like to plan anything, just let it happen when it happens."

Regina couldn't help but grin as he said that, dropping her head to his chest to hide the pleased look on her face.

Rose wrinkled her nose. "If you're both going to be all sickly sweet, I'm going to take my breakfast in my room."

Robin sat down next to Regina at her little kitchen table. She continued to savor each bite of buttery, fluffy pancakes, taking her time, enjoying the morning. He rested his hand on her thigh, and she smiled at him. If she was late to work this once, so what? She was allowed to be late one day. They ate in silence, and when Regina couldn't eat another bite, Robin helped her finish, sopping up syrup and whipped cream from her plate.

He groaned, leaned back in his chair, and patted his stomach. Regina picked their plates up and sauntered into the kitchen. She placed them in the sink, and two arms snaked around her middle. She turned in Robin's arms to give him a quick kiss.

"Thanks, that was delicious," she said, tasting sugar on his lips.

"You're welcome." His hands lingered on her hips as he looked into her eyes. "Would you like a lift to work?"

"You wouldn't mind?"

"I'll use just about any excuse if it allows me more time with you," Robin chuckled.

"Charmer," Regina lifted a delicate eyebrow at him.

"Hmm, I thought we established I'm your outlaw, dearest."

* * *

_Friday mornings were always busy at the museum, and today was no exception. _

Regina's ten o'clock meeting with a new backer lasted thirty minutes longer than it should have due to the fact that Mary Margaret's new assistant was late. When everyone finally moved their chairs away from the conference room table and shook hands in agreement, it was almost noon. She spent what little time she had left of her morning on the phone with a curator's assistant at The Louvre, planning for her arrival in a week and a half. They already emailed her an itinerary and lodging accommodations. That phone conference took longer than she expected as well, but she didn't mind as much. It reassured her that everything would be in order when she arrived. However, thinking about an entire month in Paris, Regina suddenly wasn't as excited about it as she was eight days ago.

A daily alarm on her iPhone reminded her to break for lunch at 12:30. She didn't want to, still had a string of emails waiting in her inbox that required answering, but she also needed to open her purse and pop a tiny, white pill. Regina grabbed her water bottle and unscrewed the cap, throwing the little miracle contraceptive back with a swallow. Counting, she realized she needed to fill her prescription soon, only had seven days worth left. And she most certainly couldn't have that, not with how insatiable she and Robin had been since night one. She chuckled and blushed thinking about it. They really had been like rabbits without any self-control, which was so unlike her, and a welcomed change. She really did like him, couldn't stop thinking about him and his dimpled smile, or the way his texts made her halt in her steps and grin bashfully like a teenaged version of herself.

Opening the door, she was about to ask Mary Margret if she'd ordered lunch yet when she looked up to find Robin there, she smiled wondering if he knew how much she had thought about him that morning since he dropped her off.

"Hey," he greeted and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

"I thought you had a lot to do this morning?"

Robin nodded. "I did. I hope you don't mind that I just dropped in, but I had to take Killian to the airport. On my way back, I decided to get lunch. I thought perhaps I might steal you away again."

Regina sighed and rested the weight of her body against him, grateful that he knew her so well.

"Busy morning?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she replied, letting her eyes close as his hands began to work at the kinks in her neck. "But I'm afraid I can't leave. I have so much to do, I'm sorry."

His soft chuckles made her open her eyes. "It's alright."

"You're not upset?"

"No, why would I be?"

Her cheeks turned pink as she tried to explain. "Last night I fell asleep and now…"

"Regina," he sighed. Cupping her cheek in his hand, he held her head still so he could look in her eyes. His voice was soft as he spoke, his words tender and warm. "I don't ever want you to think I expect anything. I love just being with you." Regina smiled widely at his word choice. He quickly coughed and cleared his throat. "Spending time with you, that is."

Before she had a chance to reply, Robin silenced her with a deep kiss that made her forget about her hectic morning and Paris. He pulled away, allowing them both time to breath.

"Would you like me to go grab you something, then?" he asked. Regina gave a shake of her head, her lips curling a little at the sides. "We could have lunch here?" he suggested.

"No," Regina objected once again. "I have a better idea." Robin narrowed his eyes, wondering what exactly she was suggesting. Regina stepped out of his embrace and ran over to lock her office door in case someone unwisely chose to disturb them.

"Perhaps, we could just make out," she proposed, quirking her brow and biting her lip between her teeth teasingly. "But no sex. Not here in my office. Nothing below the belt."

"Come here," Robin pulled her close and then walked her to the couch against the sidewall.

Before she knew it, she was laying down, pinned against cushions with Robin snuggled right up next to her. He kissed every inch of her face and neck, lingering over her lips and ears. When Mary Margaret suggested she buy the larger chaise lounge so she could take naps during the day while working long hours, this was not how she imagined putting it to use. Her tongue tangled with Robin's repeatedly, and their kisses became more and more intense. There was something thrilling about knowing they could go no farther. The repression heightened each of their desires until they were left panting and gasping for air.

"Are you alright?" she asked as he closed his eyes and pulled away slightly.

Robin chuckled as a wide smile spread across his face. "Just need to cool down," he managed to mutter as his body finally began to calm.

Hearing a soft knock on the door, Regina sighed loudly. "That'll me my assistant with my lunch," she whispered, rolling slightly on top of him. "Are you still hungry? We could share?"

"Mmm, count me in."

After lunch, Mary Margaret shooed Robin out of Regina's office, told him he could see her later when she wasn't busy. Regina laughed; because of course her friend was right. They both had quite a bit to do still before the day was over.

He left, and she promised to call him in a few hours, and she did just that.

* * *

Robin had never really been the patient type. When his mum baked cookies, he always grabbed one right out of the oven, practically burning his tongue as he bit into the fresh treat. Waiting for Regina to call was no different. He looked forward to the chime of his phone and the icon that popped up when she dialed. He'd come to depend upon their late night calls and the sound of her sultry voice as his head hit his pillow, and anxiously anticipating her call was torture.

Across town, Regina's hand instinctively reached out to touch the cotton sheet and pillow beside her, her thoughts scrolled through the past couple of days, and a warmth spread throughout her body as she blushed and her heart began to pound. She pulled up Robin's name from her recent calls and tapped. She didn't have to wait long before his rich accent filtered into her ear.

"Hey beautiful."

_Always, Hey beautiful. _

Grinning, she replied a husky, "Hi."

Before she could get any further another voice filled her room. "Why don't you just ask him over again? You both can't go a day without talking to the other. Why not just close the distance between you two?"

"Is that Miss Rose, I hear?" Robin asked.

"Yes, sorry, hold on a second," Regina sighed and got up from the comfort of her bed, walking over to her bedroom door with a scowl. She shushed Rose before closing the door.

A muffled, "_you're only delaying the inevitable_," came from the other side.

"Ugh, roommates," Regina groaned to Robin, before pulling the covers back up and tucking herself back into bed, thanking the heavens for central air, which allowed her to keep cool despite her many layers of blankets.

"She might have a point, you know."

"To which? The talking or closing the distance?"

"Hmm, we do spend a fair amount of our nights talking to one another."

Regina pressed her lips together. _What was he saying? _Finally, she asked, "Are you complaining?"

"No, certainly not," he cleared his throat and barreled on, "Not at all. Honestly, I'd spend every waking moment with you if I could, but I think you'll recall a conversation we had about making this seem less crazy."

"Which is why you're not sleeping over here tonight," she huffed.

"And why you're not here," he posited.

Regina traced her lips with her fingertips. "Mmhm," she sighed. "Taking a break from our grown up sleepovers."

"Mm, speaking of sleepovers though, I was watching the news and it seems we're in for a bit of a down pour tomorrow. How about instead of going out, we do popcorn and a movie at my place?"

"Hmm, I think you just want to be able to kiss me when it suits you," Regina said.

"Well, there's always that, and the storm and all. I wouldn't want you to catch a cold before your trip."

"How very noble of you, good sir."

"I consider watching over you my duty, milady."

"Oh?"

"I do."

"And when you laugh and flirt with me, is that a duty, as well?"

"Actually, I find those two things to be somewhat of a reward for being with such lovely company," he said confidently.

_Oh my God, he was so full of it. _Regardless, Regina grinned and she was sure her face was on fire. Her stomach somersaulted.

Her thoughts returned to the present when he asked, "What time shall I pick you up tomorrow?"

"Hmm," she chewed on her lip._ Was asking for him to pick her up for breakfast a bit on the overeager side? _"What time is the storm suppose to be here?" she asked.

He was silent a moment before answering, "Around one, I think?"

Absently fiddling with the sheet on her bed, she simply replied, "Then I'll see you at noon."

* * *

The next day, Robin arrived shortly before noon, looking handsome in a casual gray shirt, jeans, and light raincoat. True to the weatherman's predictions, dark ominous clouds rolled into the greater Puget Sound, gusting winds already making their presence known.

Robin greeted Regina with a kiss, letting his hands linger around her waist longer than necessary.

"Mmm, hello," he said, pulling away.

"Hello to you, too," she replied, wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him down to her for another soft kiss.

Robin let his gaze settle over her. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Not exactly."

"We're going to need to remedy that," he told her, nudging her nose with his. "I'll make sure you get plenty of rest tonight."

She couldn't help the smile that lit her face. "I'm sure you will."

"Ready?"

Regina nodded and reached for her bag, but Robin beat her to it. Swinging it over his shoulder, he took Regina's hand in his.

A quick twenty-minute drive across town, and they were warm and safe in his flat. Robin settled her on his comfortable sofa, wrapped a knitted blanket made by his mum around her shoulders. Water cascaded down the glass panes, leaving nothing but a pattern of translucent streaks as the storm moved across the sky. He said he'd be right back and disappeared into the kitchen. Looking out wide windows at the torrential rain, Regina tucked her hair behind her ear and closed her eyes, listening to thunder, the heavy pitter-patter of rain, and the howling of wind.

The rain started late Friday evening and hadn't let up since.

With a sigh, Regina let her head drop back against the cushions and watched as power lines swayed in the face of strong gales. Their electricity held up gallantly for a while, but the storm eventually won out. If the tempest followed the predicted path, they were still in for a long night ahead, with the first breaks not scheduled till the early hours of the morning.

While driving here, Robin and Regina heard through the radio that _experts_ were calling this the biggest storm they'd recorded in over a decade. She didn't doubt it. Regina smiled. She loved storms and ones like this were few and far between in Seattle. Sure they had rain, but thunder and lightning on this scale were almost unheard of, and this weather pattern in particular was completely unusual for this time of year, unusual for western Washington period.

Unfortunately, their movie night was a bit derailed by a lack of power, but Regina couldn't bring herself to mind. Not with the view she currently had.

Robin crouched a few feet in front of her, tending to crackling embers in the fireplace. _Nope, _she thought as he bent over, tightened jeans emphasizing his ass. _I don't mind at all._ Pulling her legs up underneath her, she sighed snuggling further into the blanket Robin gave her.

"Well, milady, it looks as though we're just going to need to take matters into our own hands."

"Oh?"

Robin was up and on his way to the kitchen, "Well, we can't have popcorn and a movie, but I know something even more appropriate for a night like this."

Regina sat up and asked, "What do you have in mind?" Curiously eyeing him as he pulled a few items from his shelves, but it was hard to see what he was taking out with only two candles lighting the room.

Robin came back into view, carrying supplies. He gently put them on the ground near the hearth and moved to the coffee table, pulling it closer to the fire. A small smile played on Regina's lips. Robin smirked in return, but didn't say anything else, merely returned to rummage around in the kitchen. After a few more moments, he came back with his hands full.

Holding up a box he asked, "S'mores?"

Regina licked her lips. "Mmm, yes please." Getting up she sat beside Robin on the floor, watching him as he grabbed a skewer and slid two fluffy, sugary marshmallows onto its sharp point. He smiled at her, and it occurred to Regina that nothing else really mattered except that they were together, not the rain or a citywide blackout, nothing but this.

"Are you sure you don't want more?" Regina held up a sticky s'more. "You can't take your eyes off it. I know you want some."

"Oh, I'm not watching the dessert, my dear."

Licking her finger innocently, she asked, "Oh?"

"Mm… the expression on your face is enough to fuel my fantasies for a good long while."

"What expression is that?"

He leaned forward and rested his hand on her leg, sliding it up her smooth thigh. "The one that makes me want to take you to bed right now," he confessed. His fingers edged under the skirt she wore, his leg rubbed up against hers.

"And what would you do if we were in bed right now?" she asked, scooping up the last bit of roasted marshmallow and held out her finger for him.

"I'd rather see you enjoy that," Robin said, his gaze was intense as he declined the bite.

"As you wish," she redirected the sugary treat's trajectory toward her own mouth, her eyes never leaving his as she discreetly licked away a bit of melted chocolate, knowing exactly what she was doing.

A warmth settled low in her belly as his eyes widened and his lips parted, making her display feel wonderfully wicked. She slowly closed her lips over her finger and made a show of savoring the confection. She let eyes drift closed and slowly drew her pointer finger back out of her mouth.

His hand moved higher so that the tiny patterns he was tracing were right along the edge of her underwear. It only took the smallest of nudges on the back of her head to get her to tilt her face up to his. With a mere breath of a whisper, he told her, "Regina, I'm going to kiss you, now."

She nodded, and he lowered his lips to brush them against hers as his fingers continued teasing her delicate skin. A few more soft caresses and she parted her lips and began responding more fervently to his kisses.

When his tongue swept between her lips, she moaned deep from within her throat, her hands came up to hold his head so she could kiss him more intensely. His touch moved from her leg up to her side, his thumb grazing the along the bottom of her breast.

At his touch she gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling her closer.

The shrill ring of his cell phone penetrated the quiet of the room. Robin and Regina pulled away breathless, and Robin snatched his phone from the table and glared at it. It was his mum.

"I'm sorry, but…" Regina shook her head and told him to answer it.

"Hello mum," he breathed through clenched teeth.

Regina arched an eyebrow at his heavy sigh, smiling she traced a pattern on his jean clad thigh.

"No, I'm fine. It's just a rainstorm. You really must stop watching_ The Weather Channel_, they make it out to be far worse than it seems."

Regina could faintly hear his mother mumbling something about potential flash floods.

"No, I didn't know there is flooding in Portland… I'm a bit further north, mum. No, it's not going to flood."

Regina's shoulders shook with silent laughter at his total lack of patience.

"Mum, turn off the television. Yes, the power is out. No, I do not need provisions, I have plenty." Robin fell back dramatically to lie down on the floor. Running a hand through his hair, he asked, "How's Roland? Why don't you let me talk to my son, and you go shut off the TV? Yes, yes, alright. I promise, I will call you if it floods."

Robin shook his head, covering the phone with one hand, he mouthed a, _"I'm so sorry,"_ but Regina just narrowed her eyes.

"It's fine," she told him.

Just then, she heard an exuberant voice come out of his phone. _"Daddy!"_

"Hey, there's my little man. How are you?"

Regina watched enthralled as Robin talked to his son, occasionally catching a few words here and there about trains, and horses, and a certain puppy, which made Robin frown or roll his eyes every time it was mentioned. After about ten minutes of his excited chatter, he told Robin that he was going into town with his Pop and would talk to him later. A few _I love yous_ and Robin was telling his mum he'd call her in the morning, just to be sure she knew he didn't drown. He hung up then, and Regina laid on top of him, propped her chin up on her knuckles on top of her broad chest.

"So you don't want a pet?" she asked.

"It's not that." He took a deep breath and explained, "It's just that I don't believe Roland is old enough to truly appreciate how much work actually goes into caring for an animal."

Regina shrugged attempting to stay neutral in the conversation. "Some would argue it would teach him responsibility."

"And while I agree, it would only to an extent. It's not like I can wake him at all hours to take the poor brute out."

"Touché," Regina chucked.

Robin tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Do you like animals?"

"I do," Regina replied, taking his free hand in hers, and lightly thumbing the outline of the tattoo on his wrist. "I've always wanted a dog, but with the hours I work it wouldn't be fair to keep it locked in a house alone all day."

"True," Robin said, swallowing.

Regina tilted her head to the side and smiled at him. "You've got chocolate on your face."

"Where?"

"There," she showed him by tapping on her own face.

"Here?" he asked, deliberately tapping elsewhere on his.

"No, up more ... Oh, just hold still," she command, cupping his cheek and licking off the sweet morsel from the corner of his mouth.

"There. All gone," she breathed, her nose practically touching his.

"You sure? It is rather dark in here, you know. "

"Well... Maybe there's a little more here..." she said, capturing his lips again. He groaned into her mouth as one of her legs shifted in between his and rubbed against him, growing his arousal.

She cast a quick glance toward the fire, and then looked back at him. "How long do you think the power will be out?"

"I imagine in this storm, not until morning at best."

"Hmm, could get cold tonight," she mused.

Pulling her closer, his hands stroked down her back, then he kissed and nuzzled her neck. Smiling, he whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't worry about that, my dear. I have ways of keeping you warm."

As he pulled back, she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly. "Oh you do, do you?"

Robin nodded absently. "Mm. It'll be just like camping."

"Camping? Mm, you'll have to show me, I've never done that before."

He looked at her, his brow creasing slightly and frowned. "Never? Not even as a kid?"

"My mother isn't really the camping type." She gave him a wry smile. "She prefers high-end labels and couture to jeans and tents."

"Well, it's normally a tradition for Roland and I to go camping at the end of the summer, but why don't we go? Providing the weather cooperates, we could go for a couple of nights before you leave for Paris. I don't pick him up for a while still."

"Where would we go?"

"Along the coast. It's perfect this time of year."

"That sounds very tempting. I've yet to make it out to the coast."

"Wait, since you moved here?"

She nodded and Robin let out a little snort of laughter. "Regina, you really do need to get out more."

Regina bit her tongue and scowled at him. "You're not the first one who's said that."

With a smile, he shrugged. "I suppose there's a first time for everything."

"Hmm, it seems I've enjoyed a lot of _firsts_ this week."

"Hopefully none have disappointed so far." His hands drifted down her arms, over her back, and slipped under the bottom edge of her shirt. The tips of his fingers took inventory of the warm flesh at the small of her back.

She chuckled and snuggled into his warm embrace. "None so far."

"So camping, then?"

"I'd love that."

**Disclaimer: We do not own them. But we do own this AU. And is getting longer every week. Remember to review. We told you last time this chapter would be longer if you reviewed, and it was. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Wow. Honestly, Tina and I are so blown away by your reviews. We never expected Out of Order to receive such a positive response, and we are blushing at all the lovely things you're all saying. That's part of why we finished this chapter so quickly. So, as always, enjoy and drop us a few lines. You can find us both on tumblr at OutlawQueenLuvr and LauraRoslinForever. XOXO, Jess and Tina.**

Chapter 6

Regina woke up with a smile on her face Sunday morning, stretching lazily and thinking about chocolate and marshmallows and the feel of Robin licking sixty percent cacao off her navel. She felt rested, and it crossed her mind that as wonderful as that was, it probably meant Robin let her oversleep. It was his fault she was so worn out in the first place. When she stirred in his bed and rolled over to look at him, he wasn't there. A note on his pillow instead.

_Be back, beautiful. Don't go anywhere._

And where exactly would she go? Regina laughed. She stretched her arms above her head and licked her teeth, her stomach rumbled. Seven more days, just seven more days until she needed to be on a 9 a.m. flight to the Charles de Gaulle Airport, and then they'd be apart for one month. She didn't have to ponder about how much she'd miss him for long. Robin returned to his room with two mugs of piping hot, black coffee, just the way he knew she liked it.

"Did you bring breakfast to go with this coffee and dimples?" she asked, when he bent down for a sweet kiss.

"Hmmm, I was thinking," he hummed, "that you could be breakfast."

"Tempting," she said, kissing him languidly. Her stomach moaned. "But as you can see, my stomach disagrees."

He chuckled, "Well, I think that can be remedied. Get dressed and we'll go downstairs."

Robin pecked her lips once more, and then Regina pushed him away gently before she felt the urge to pull him back into bed. She really did want breakfast. Grabbing her overnight bag from the floor, she headed for the shower.

"Give me twenty-minutes," she told him.

"Will you be needing any help in there?"

"If you come help me, it'll be lunch time before I get to eat anything. Go drink your coffee, and I'll be right back."

When they descended the creaky old stairwell that connected his flat to the pub, Regina was somewhat startled to find it mostly abandoned.

"Where is everyone?"

August entered behind them. "Killian told us to open later this afternoon. Give everyone a chance to get their bearings back from the power being out all night."

That made sense. The Frye would still open their doors this morning. Come rain or shine, her staff was always thoroughly ready for storms.

"Speaking of, have you heard from Killian and Belle?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, about ten minutes ago," August replied. "They're still stuck in Portland, and he said, it wouldn't bloody kill you to stop entertaining and turn on your phone once in a while. Or something along those lines."

"My phone is on," Robin defended, pulling the device from his back pocket. He looked down and then up at Regina a bit guiltily. "I was right, it's on. Just on silent."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek to keep from laughing. "You better call him back."

"I need to check up on a few things anyway, I'll just call him from the office." He kissed her cheek. "August give the lady whatever she desires," Robin called to him.

"I hope you're not managing the place and doing all the cooking, too," she said. Was it her imagination, or did August look amused by something?

"No, they try to keep me out of the kitchen as much as possible," August replied, his chipper eyes meeting her gaze.

"Why is that?" Regina asked as he passed her a menu.

"About six years ago now, I moved to Seattle without a place to live, a job, or any money to my name." August looked down at the floor and chuckled. "And while I was out wandering around looking for a job, there was a sign in the window for a cook position. So I applied, and I got the job." He leaned toward her a bit. "Thing is I couldn't cook to save my life."

Regina's eyes grew wide. "So you lied?"

August chuckled. "I did. And I made a mess of everything I got my hands on. Luckily, Robin and Killian caught on super quick, and they took pity on me and gave me a job as a busser. I really was pretty horrific come to think of it. Couldn't even get scrambled eggs right."

"I'm thankful they found you out, and you'll not be cooking my breakfast then," Regina confessed, giving him a teasing smirk.

August grinned at her. "Yeah, not a chance. You're in luck, because John and the crew live close by so they're already prepping for lunch."

Regina's eyes lit up. "They're making lunch now?"

"Yeah, do you want that instead? I can bring you another menu."

"No, it's okay. It's still really early. You don't have to do that just for me."

"The boss said whatever you wish, and that's what you'll get." August held his hands out wide.

"But if they're not ready," Regina began, but he cut her off with a wave.

"No, really it's fine. What would you like? Have you had the sweet potato fries?"

Regina's mouth watered at the thought of them. "Mmm, no but they sound delicious."

"They can come with anything you like, are you a salad kind of girl?"

Regina shook her head. "I should be, but I'm not. How about," she ran her finger down the list of _Traditional Favorites_. "The Archer BLT but with extra bacon."

"You'll fit in well here," August nodded with a wink, and then took the menu from her. "And a drink?"

"I'd love a Coke, if you have it."

"You're in luck, we do. I'll have them coming right up."

Regina smiled and August took off toward the back of the pub. Taking out her cell phone, she called the museum to check up on how things were going. A few minutes after she hung up, Robin slid into the booth next to her.

"Sorry about that," he said, confiscating her soda and taking a drink. Regina made a face half way between amusement and indignation.

"That's mine."

"And it tastes lovely, thank you."

Robin leaned forward and kissed her lips not once but twice, causing Regina to roll her eyes at his antics. "You're too much, you know that?"

"I do," he smirked.

Just then, August came up to the table placing Regina's order in front of her. She licked her lips expectantly.

"That doesn't look like breakfast, love," Robin laughed.

Regina examined her meal unapologetically and shrugged. "Well these fries came highly recommended by your new manager, here. Plus, there's bacon on this, and bacon is a breakfast food, so put that in your smartass mouth and chew on it." She took a bite and hummed her approval, giving August a thumbs up.

"I would, but it seems no one ordered me anything," Robin interjected.

"You didn't exactly tell me what you wanted," Regina pointed out, dipping the fries into a curious looking sauce that came complimentary. She popped the fry into her mouth and moaned. _Yum_, chipotle aioli. Regina was in food nirvana.

Robin chuckled.

"What?"

"If your reaction is anything to go on, that must be good?" Robin clarified, his eyes crinkling at the sides in amusement.

He placed his hand on her mid-thigh and told her he'd be right back. Robin went to the kitchen and waited in the back, chit chatting with John while the cook made him up a his favorite breakfast. He returned to the booth he shared Regina barely ten minutes later.

"Someone is ravenous this morning," he remarked at her almost empty plate and sat down beside her, his own plate full of corned beef and hash.

"That's what happens when you only feed me s'mores for dinner," Regina glared at him.

Robin didn't even bother to look guilty. In fact, he looked rather self-satisfied. "I don't remember hearing complaints last night."

A smile erupted on his smug mug, and she couldn't help but think, he was lucky he was so incredibly adorable with those damn dimples, and that accent, and grin that made her putty in his hands.

Robin and Regina spent the rest of Sunday with their hands held between them, running errands all over town, grabbing lunch at Volunteer Park Cafe, laughing and turning up the noses of strangers with their excessive amounts of PDA. It didn't bother them, the sideways glances and off-hand comments about getting a room; they only had eyes and ears for each other. Later that night, they finally did get around to that movie and bowl of popcorn.

Monday morning, Robin deposited Regina off at work. They picked up coffee and muffins from her favorite bakery (his favorite now, too) on the way, and he left her with a chaste kiss on the lips as she hopped out of his car.

"Hey beautiful," Robin called through the open window, and Regina turned around to look at him. "Have a great day at work."

And he melted her heart a little bit more.

Regina walked to her office with a smile on her face. She passed by Mary Margaret's desk and offered a bright, _Good morning_, but the lack of response she got in return stopped her in her tracks. Her pixie haired assistant's head rested in the palm of her hand, supported by her elbow on the desk. Her eyes looked uncharacteristically sad and defeated.

Rather alarmed, Regina asked, "What's happened?"

"Hmm?" Mary Margaret tilted her head toward Regina. "I'm sorry, what?"

Regina gave her a once over. "In the five years, I've known you, I have never once received anything less than an annoyingly chipper greeting. You're worse than the baristas at Starbucks at five in the morning. Are you sick?"

Her arms fell on her desk. "No, I'm sorry. I guess I'm just a bit upset from yesterday. I'll be fine later."

"What happened yesterday?" Regina asked, taking a sip of her coffee and coming to stand beside her friend's desk, leaning her hip on the side.

"Well, David and I had plans to go out tomorrow night. It's his night off from work, and we were going to go to dinner and out afterwards, but our sitter called and she has strep throat. I've asked everyone I can think of, but they're either working or already have plans."

"Tomorrow night?"

"Yeah," Mary Margaret sighed and looked back at her computer monitor. "I was looking at some babysitting sights, but I just don't know if I trust a stranger to watch my daughter. No matter how highly they're recommended."

"I'll watch her," Regina told her.

Mary Margaret looked up sharply. "You will?"

"Of course I will. She is my god-daughter after all."

"But you're leaving soon, I thought you'd want to relax before your trip."

"It's fine really. Besides, I wouldn't mind some cuddle time with my favorite baby before I leave. I won't be able to see her for a while."

Mary Margaret stood up. Her attitude very much back to normal. "Oh Regina, thank you so much. You have no idea what this means to me."

Regina laughed lightly. "I think I have a little bit of an idea."

The pixie haired girl pulled her into a hug. "Thank you."

Much later that night, after watching a new horror flick with Rose, Regina climbed into bed. Glancing down at her phone she frowned at an empty notification screen, and then gave herself an inner eye roll when she realized she was a little disappointed.

_Good God, Regina, you're not sixteen anymore. He doesn't have to call you every night._

She ignored the small voice telling her just to go to bed and dialed Robin. She waited through two more rings than normal before he answered.

"Hey there, beautiful."

"Hi," she greeted cautiously. She heard music and chatter in the background, not normally there when she called him this late. "What are you doing?"

Robin laughed before he admitted. "Believe it or not, I'm working behind the bar."

"Oh, really?" she mused. Regina licked her lips and recalled the night she met him almost three weeks ago. Charmed by a flirty bartender with dimples and witty remarks. Life was funny in the way it worked out sometimes. She wouldn't have believe it if someone told her then that she'd fall for this man very quickly.

"Yup, Neal developed a bad stomach virus, so I'm filling in the rest of the night."

The clinking of glasses made her imagine him washing dishes and cleaning the bar as he went along. "And how's that working out for you?"

"Excellent, I've made bank in tips. Perhaps I should tend on Monday nights more often? It appears this is where the real money is."

She shook her head and looked up at the ceiling with a smile on her face. "Are you guys busy?"

"No, not really. Although, a large group of women came in about an hour back for a bachelorette party. Most of them are completely smashed, much to the delight of my male patrons, which is why I cut most of them off a bit ago."

"Mmhm," Regina groused at this new information. She knew where these tips were coming from now. He was being hit on.

"Other than that, it's pretty boring," he said. Regina rolled her eyes. Sure it was. He continued undaunted by her inner green-eyed monster. "Jefferson is keeping me company, and there's a match on later that we're going to watch."

Regina sighed somewhat frustrated. "Should you be talking to me while you're on the floor?"

"Ah, well, that's the benefit of being the boss," he told her in a low voice he reserved for her ears only.

"That's a fine example you're setting," she said sternly. She could hear the smile on his face, and it did nothing to cheer her up.

"Yes, well, Ruby and Ashley have encouraged me to call you whenever I like."

"Did they, now?"

"It would seem you've brightened my mood. They like your influence on me."

"I think Rose would say the same about you," she laughed and her mood brightened.

"Hang on a second, love."

"Okay," she told him, and she bit her lip as she heard him ask someone,_ what can I get for you?_ The high-pitched voice of what she could only assume was a bottle-blonde twenty-year-old responded, _Corona with lime _and _your number, handsome_.

_Gross. Cheap beer and cheap flirting. _Regina bristled, mood darkened again. Glancing at the clock she huffed, it was almost midnight. She sank down into her pillows. If she wasn't already in her pajamas and comfortable in bed, she'd grab Rose and hail a cab down to _The Archer_.

"Okay, sorry, I'm back."

"You sure you don't want to let me go?" Her tone higher than normal. "I don't want to throw off your tips or distract from all the girls asking for your number."

"Regina Mills, is that a tinge of jealousy I hear creeping into that lovely voice of yours?"

She blushed and fidgeted in bed. _Caught, damn_. Even in bed, where he couldn't see her, she held her chin high and feigned ignorance. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Well," Robin started, using _that_ voice again, "in case I haven't made it clear to you, I have absolutely no interest in seeing anyone but you. _You_, my lady, are all I want."

Regina bit her lip, attempting to hold her grin at bay and failing miserably. Her attitude clearly improved. "Robin, are you saying you want to go steady?" she teased.

"Hmm… I don't quite follow?"

She could hear him whispering away from the phone to someone, not really trying to keep her from hearing it though. "_Hey Jeff," _she plainly heard him say, "_pssssst, mate, what's going steady?_" and then another man (must have been the Jefferson) gave him a crash course on high school dating.

After another moment, Robin's voice came back on the line again. "I have just received what I am to call the cliff notes version of the term and so, yes. My answer is, yes. I would love to go steady with you, Regina Mills."

She blushed and buried her face in a throw pillow.

* * *

Tuesday night, Regina changed into a pair of comfortable yoga pants and shirt, she pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Mary Margaret and David dropped off baby Emma about a half an hour ago, and she was looking forward to spending some much needed quality time with her god-daughter. It had been too long since she'd seen her last, and even longer since she was able to have her all to herself.

"Ooooh look, Regina," Rose's voice cried from the living room.

"What?" Regina asked, coming back into the room quickly. She was relieved to see Rose smiling up at her. She almost thought something was wrong.

Rose was sitting beside the baby, who was laying on a blanket on the floor. She was chewing on her fist and kicking her little legs out. "She was trying to roll over," she stated proudly.

"I think she's still too young for that, isn't she?" Regina watched Emma as she cooed and gurgled, tiny spit bubbles appearing at the corners of her mouth. She kneeled down next to her god-daughter and rubbed her tummy.

Rose shrugged, "Doesn't mean she can't try. It's usually between four and six months anyway that they begin to roll over and push themselves up. And look at her; she's getting there. Isn't that right my little darling?" Rose tickled the baby's belly. "See watch."

Emma kicked and pitched to her side but fell back. She looked up at Regina with big blue eyes.

"She certainly is trying," Regina smiled down, then looked up at the clock. "Don't you work tonight?" she asked her friend.

"Not until nine. Keegan switched my shift around again," Rose quirked her lips they way she did whenever she mentioned her boss.

"I don't know why you still work at that hospital or at least haven't transferred to another specialty."

"Because I love my patients," Rose said, and then started making silly faces at Emma. "Those kids are my life, and where would they be if they were left with that horrible blue-scrubbed nymph."

"You have a point," Regina replied. She'd never liked Keegan, always seemed a bit too shifty for her liking.

"I do."

Suddenly, Emma started to whimper.

"Oh, what is it sweetie? Are we not paying attention to you?" Rose picked her up from the floor, her cries increasing as she did so.

Regina's brow furrowed in concern, and she looked over Emma, her hand coming to rest on her back as Rose held her. "What's wrong, sweet girl?"

Rose attempted to bounce the baby, but had no luck in calming the baby's cries. Emma continued to wail, and Regina held out her hands, taking her from Rose and cuddling the baby to her chest.

"Does she need to be changed?" Rose suggested.

Regina walked over to the couch. Laying Emma down gently, she checked her diaper.

"No, she's dry," she responded, looking a bit unnerved. Regina bit her bottom lip. Picking the baby back up, she held her to her chest once again. "Are you hungry? Is that what's got you upset?"

"I'll make her a bottle," Rose said, nodding and bounding to the kitchen.

Regina swayed on the spot and rocked the infant side to side in a gentle rhythm. "Just a few more minutes," she promised the little girl.

Not much longer and Rose came back, bottle in hand, and passed it to Regina.

"Thanks," Regina replied. She rearranged Emma in the crook of her arm, but much to both women's dismay, Emma turned her head this way and that in an attempt to get away from the nipple on the bottle.

"Well she's not hungry," Rose stated.

"What could be wrong?" Regina looked up at Rose.

"Maybe she just has a tummy ache?" Rose suggested. She felt the baby's forehead while Regina continued to rock her hips. "She doesn't have a fever. She'll be alright. She's stuck in a new environment, with people she hardly knows, maybe she just misses her mommy."

Regina's face fell, and Rose could tell she hit a nerve.

"I didn't mean it like it sounded."

"No, it's okay. You're right; I don't spend enough time with her. I'm practically a stranger to her."

"Regina, you're a wonderful godmother, and she adores you."

"Not right now she doesn't."

"Maybe when you get back from Paris you can start spending more time with her?" Rose suggested.

"Maybe," Regina answered, still looking unconvinced.

"Should we call her mom?"

Regina shook her head. "No, I don't want to interrupt Mary Margaret's one night out before I leave. They'll be back at eleven, I'm sure I can handle a little crying until then."

_Jinx. _

Emma's cries intensified three-fold and for the next two and a half hours all she did was cry. Rose and Regina tried everything. They walked with her, rubbed her tummy, gave her gas drops, put in a movie, and played music. Regina even tried bouncing her on Rose's exercise ball, but nothing seemed to work.

When Rose started getting ready for work, Regina's cell rang. Frustrated and more than a little emotional, she swiped the screen open with her finger and held it to her ear.

"Yes?" she said with a bit more force than she meant it to.

"Regina?" Robin asked concerned, hearing distress in her voice. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm just fine," Regina bit sarcastically, shifting a fussing baby higher on her shoulder. "I just can't seem to settle Emma, and Rose and I have tried just about everything."

_Hmm. How much did she know about babies?_ He thought.

"Have you changed her?"

She nodded. "Three times, but that doesn't seem to be the problem."

"Is she hungry?" he asked.

"She won't eat," Regina sighed.

"Hmm, perhaps she has a tummy ache," he said thoughtfully.

"That's what Rose thinks," she sighed, a little sheepish at his questioning. All things he'd know to ask about, given that he was already a father. "I'm just not good at this."

Robin's voice comforted. "Rubbish, Regina. All babies fuss. Believe me, Roland cried a lot, and it nearly drove me insane with worry, but sometimes they just need to have a good cry."

"Yeah, well, if she keeps this up, I'm going to be the one who needs a good cry," Regina sighed into the phone, her voice cracking a bit. "I just feel so inadequate."

"Regina, I can guarantee it's not you, love. Would you like another hand?" Robin asked her, his voice soft and gentle. "I'm good with kids."

She recognized his tone. The one he reserved for her when she left her guard down in front of him.

"You wouldn't mind?" Regina seemed wary. She didn't want to be a bother.

"Not at all," he assured her. "I'll be there in a few."

"Okay."

They said their goodbyes, which weren't actually goodbyes, and Regina felt tears well in her eyes. She didn't know why this was upsetting her so much.

Regina placed a kiss on baby Emma's head.

"Don't worry, baby girl, it's going to be okay," she hushed, rubbing tiny circles on her small back. Regina walked her around the room, humming as she went.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Rose, who was just grabbing her things for work, opened it. Suddenly, Regina felt lighter as she heard Robin's voice floating in from the hall.

Robin greeted her with a kiss on the cheek and held out his hands. He scooped Emma from her grasp and tucked the baby into the crook of his arm.

"Hey, little one," he soothed, holding her close to him, baby's chest flush against his, his arm cradled protectively across her whole back so his fingers supported the back of her head. "Does she have a bag with her?"

Regina nodded and retrieved Robin the diaper bag. "What are you looking for?"

"I had a thought on the way here. Didn't you say she was about three months?" he asked, digging into the pockets of the baby bag.

"A little over three months, yes."

"Aha," Robin said triumphantly, pulling out a small tube. "She's teething."

Rose, who had followed behind them, smacked herself in the forehead. "Teething! Of course, now why didn't I think of that?"

"Can you hold her for me?" Robin asked, passing the baby back to Regina. He went over to the sink and washed his hands. Coming back to her again, he opened the small tube and placed a bit of gel on the tip of his finger.

"What's that for?" Regina asked him.

"For her gums, it'll numb them and take away some of the pain."

Regina watched with fascination as Robin stuck the end of his finger in Emma's mouth. The infant clasped onto his finger, attempting to gum enthusiastically on it. Robin chuckled. "Poor little dear, she's teething alright. I can feel it just there."

Gel applied, Robin took his finger back from the infant and eased her out of Regina's arms. "Come here little one, let's give your god-mommy a break, yeah? I hear you gave her quite the fit," he told the little girl while lovingly rubbing her back.

By the time they settled in the living room, Regina recovered from her shock and became preoccupied with thoughts of Robin, and home, and a future she didn't know she'd ever want again. He leaned his forehead down to touch baby Emma's, nose pressed to little her cheek, and he spoke softly into her ear, words meant only for the small infant.

The crying finally abated.

He looked so at home with the tiny bundle nestled in his arms as he absent-mindedly dropped light pats on her back. Her little eyes started to open and shut more and more. Lulled by Robin's voice, she yawned widely.

Soon, the baby was fast asleep. Rose briefly met Regina's eyes before both their gazes turned toward Robin. Rose smiled knowingly, could see what Robin's fatherly demeanor was doing to her friend. Regina cleared her throat and quickly busied her hands in the kitchen. It wasn't very brave of her, using dirty dishes as a reason to excuse herself from the room, but it was difficult watching Robin rock a baby in his arm. Up till now, she thought having children wouldn't be a part of her life, but a tiny seed had been planted in her heart, and her maternal yearning reignited. Regina sighed. Talk about timing. With her trip on the horizon and her relationship with Robin being _very, very _new, she felt foolish for even pondering it.

Rose looked at Robin with wonder and undisguised disbelief, "God, Robin why didn't you call sooner? She's been crying for hours."

Robin smiled at her, and then followed after Regina into the kitchen. He took her hand in his.

"Hey, beautiful," he properly greeted.

She responded by standing on her tiptoes and giving him a gentle kiss. Rose left for work, and Robin placed a sleeping Emma in Regina's arms.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked her. She shook her head, and he very quickly remedied that for her.

Pulling various ingredients out of her pantry, he whipped her up pasta Bolognese in no time at all. Robin twirled noodles onto a fork and fed Regina each bite as the baby slept soundly in her arms. Once their bowls were empty, he told her to go and sit for a bit while he cleaned up. Making her dinner and handling the mess was the least he could do given the night she'd had. Towel drying his hands, Robin walked into the living room. The lights were off, and the room was empty.

"Regina?"

"In here, Robin," she called softly.

He entered Regina's bedroom room and smiled, his heart clenched painfully in his chest. God she was beautiful. He knew that of course, but seeing her half-sitting up on the queen-sized bed, baby asleep on her chest, with a book in her free hand, he couldn't help but fall more madly for her.

Motherhood suited her.

"I seem to be covered in baby at the moment," she whispered.

"It suits you, very much."

Regina blushed. _God, it was too early to want all of his babies. Probably. Definitely._

"What are you reading?" he asked, eyeing the book.

"Mary Margaret bought it for me. It's called _The Sweet Life in Paris.'_"

"Hmm, I don't know how I feel about the title," he mused, narrowing his eyes at the book.

"It's actually about a pastry chef who eats his way across Paris," Regina chuckled, holding up the book. "I have a feeling if I did that, I'd come back ten pounds heavier."

"And still look exceptionally stunning," he told her, leaning forward and kissing her gently before laying beside her. His head by her bent knee.

"Thank you, for tonight."

"I was happy to help." He gave her a cheeky grin. "You are quite adorable when you're a bit out of your element, you know."

Regina smacked him lightly with the book, and then placed it on the side table. "I was not out of my element," she told him defiantly.

"No, not at all," he indulged her with a smirk.

Regina leaned down, and he met her halfway, closing the distance between them with a kiss. She pulled back reluctantly, holding a sleeping Emma close to her.

"Her parents should be here soon. Can you stay?"

"Mmm, there's nothing I'd like more."

* * *

Wednesday morning Regina and Mary Margaret held a short staff meeting to check the plan for while Regina was out of the country. As the staff filed out of the small conference room, Mary Margaret lingered. When everyone else save for the two of them cleared out, Regina straightened her folders and asked, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Regina, stop worrying. Everything is all in order. The new show is well under way; all the main reservations have been made. We can finish the rest when you get back, and the museum is staffed. Schedules are made, people are in their places, everything is done that can be done," she responded, giving Regina an encouraging smile. "We will be fine."

Regina frowned and sighed. "I feel like I'm leaving you with too much."

"Nonsense, there's nothing to do," Mary Margaret chuckled. "The only thing left for me to do is unlock the doors in the morning and lock them up before I leave. And I don't even really get to do that. Walsh does."

Regina shook her head.

"Regina, I know if I ever need anything, you're just a quick phone call, iMessage, or email away. I've got this, I promise."

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Regina took a deep breath and glanced at Mary Margaret, who was watching her worriedly.

"What?" The younger girl's brow furrowed, and she stepped closer. "Do… do you not trust me to handle this?"

Regina's head snapped up at that. "No, Mary Margaret, if there is one thing I know, it's that you can run this place without me. It's just…"

"Is this about Robin?" Mary Margaret asked, smiling at her.

Regina put the files she was holding down onto the table and took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Yes," she confessed, finally giving voice to something she'd been thinking about for a few days now. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

Mary Margaret plopped in the chair beside her. "Well, what does he think about you leaving?"

"He thinks it's an amazing opportunity for me," she said. "He's nothing but supportive. Although, I know he really doesn't want me to go."

"It is an amazing opportunity," her assistant pointed out.

Regina sighed inwardly, thinking about her nights with Robin and how her life was _finally _changing for the better. How much she wanted it all right now. So why leave?

"Is it?" she asked.

"The experience alone will be amazing."

"But to what end? I'm happy here. I don't want to move to Paris. I don't want to be the art director at another museum. What does going there for a month mean?"

Mary Margaret studied her for a moment. "Are you sure that's all it is?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just think that maybe you're holding yourself back because a month away is a long time in a new relationship, and I think you're letting the fact that you'll miss him cloud your judgment."

"I will miss him, that's true but..." Regina leaned back in her chair. "You know, it's funny how priorities can change when you meet someone you care very much about."

With a half smile, Mary Margaret prompted, "It's getting serious then?"

"Yes, I think so," Regina gave easily, picked at an invisible string on her skirt.

"Maybe this will be a good test for you two?"

"Oh?" Regina raised her eyes to meet Mary Margaret's.

"Yeah, maybe some time apart will bring the two of you closer together," Mary Margaret told her in a much more serious tone.

"Maybe," Regina looked away, considering it.

"You never know?" Mary Margaret shrugged. "Everything will work out."

"Well, until then, I'm leaving this all to you. Oh, I almost forgot. I told you already that I'm going camping, right?"

"Yes, you sent me that text, and I practically died. I had to show David. I still can't picture you pitching a tent or roughing it for a few days," Mary Margaret laughed.

"I can't either, truthfully," Regina smiled at her, gathering her things she and Mary Margaret headed back to their offices.

"And you're gonna hate me for this one, but I told Emma, too."

"Are you kidding me? You know she's going to give me a hard time. Couldn't you have kept that bit to yourself? I know you named your daughter after her, but that doesn't mean you have to tell her everything."

"Yeah, about that. She asked me to tell you to call her. Something about wanting to help you accurately prep for your first outdoorsy experience."

Regina pursed her lips and glared at Mary Margaret.

* * *

Thursday afternoon, Regina reluctantly accepted Emma's insistent offer to visiting a camping gear store with her. She mumbled about the trip the whole drive to REI.

"So why are we here, again?" Regina asked, shutting the door of Emma's yellow VW Bug. She looked up at the huge storefront.

"You said you're going camping. This is one of the best places to get camping gear," Emma announced, pushing down the driver's side seat of her car so her son Henry could get out of the backseat.

"Where's he taking you camping?" Henry asked, as they walked through open heavy, electronic doors.

"Along the coast somewhere," she replied. Henry looked up at her expectantly.

"That could mean anything," Emma snorted, stopping to pick up a pair of hiking boots. Spotting the price tag, she cringed and set them back down. "Are you guys camping on the beach or at the edge of the forest?"

"I'm not really sure. Although, he mentioned something about the ocean."

"And here I thought you were a stickler for details," Emma teased. "How are you going to know what to pack?"

Regina turned to her. "I highly doubt Robin is going to take me on some crazy wilderness excursion."

"Does he know you've never been outside the boundaries of city limits?" Emma asked, raising a speculative eyebrow.

"I'm not that bad, Miss Swan," Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you say," Emma smiled ruefully at her. "Do you even own a pair of flat heeled shoes?"

Regina scoffed at the insinuation. "I own several pairs, thank you very much."

"Sure you do," Emma quipped, taking a drink of her Starbucks mocha.

"What are you guys going to do? Is he going to take you fishing?" Henry asked enthusiastically.

Regina looked aghast at the thought. He wouldn't. Would he? Dear God, anything but fishing. She'd never done it before, but the idea of handling worms or slimy fish sounded awful.

"I hope not."

"Hiking?" the eleven-year-old asked.

Regina glance uncertainly at the boy. "Hmm, maybe?"

"Yeah okay, you're going to need new shoes for sure." Emma grabbed her by the arm and steered them in the direction of the shoe department.

"I have a pair of New Balances at home. I don't need another pair of athletic footwear," Regina argued.

"You're not going for a quick run on a treadmill, you're going outdoors. Those tennis shoes aren't going to cut it."

"There have to be trails. It's not like we're walking to Oregon."

The blonde gave her a serious stare before shrugging. "Fine, but when your feet are killing you, don't say I didn't warn you."

They left the shoe department and made their way over to apparel. "Do you have a rain coat?" Emma asked.

It was Henry's turn to roll his eyes. "This is Seattle, mom. Everyone has a raincoat. Right, Regina?"

Regina nodded resolutely and put her arm over the young man's shoulder. "Right, Henry. At least he has faith in me."

Emma huffed. "Only because you're the cool one that buys him video games. Video games he doesn't need, I might add. So what gear do you have already?"

Regina stopped in the middle of the aisle. "I told you I have New Balances. That's apparently it, so you tell me. I've never done this before."

Emma almost choked on her coffee and spun around to face her. "I've suggested things…"

Regina bit the inside of her cheek and suppressed the urge to scoff at the blonde's feigned outrage. "You know I'm beginning to think this camping stuff is overrated."

Emma shook her head. "Okay, you know what, let's start with something simple." They wandered over to the outdoor gear section. "Do you have a backpack?"

"I have luggage."

"Ohhh no." Emma physically shoved her down an aisle full of backpacks. "You're not taking a rolling tote or suitcase to a camping trip. It screams city girl, come on."

Two and a half hours later, Regina came out of the store with not only a new backpack, but also everything from sunscreen and bug spray to emergency flares and ration packs. Regina was filled with a sudden severe case of buyer's remorse as she started loading up the trunk of Emma's car.

"I can't believe I bought vacuumed food."

"I can't believe you bought that hunting knife," Emma wise-cracked, reaching for the keys to her car.

"That survival guide manager had a point, and besides... it's for protection." Regina defended. She handed Henry three plastic bags, and he threw into the back.

Henry looked up at her. Holding his hands apart for emphasis, he told her, "Yeah, but Aunt Regina, that knife is the size of your face."

Emma laughed. "See, the kid even gets it. That salesman played you like a violin."

Regina gave her a withering look. "You're the one who told me to buy it!"

Emma half turned, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder toward the store. "Because we'd been in there for three _hours, _and they wanted to close."

Regina huffed but said nothing.

Emma bumped her shoulder into Regina's. "You know you owe us dinner now, right?"

Henry caught Regina's eye and she pretended to consider it. At his smile her shoulders relaxed and her face softened into a lopsided smile.

"Fine," Regina grumbled. "Henry, where would you like to go?"

She thanked them for their help that day (even if she didn't want it) with dinner at Henry's favorite pizza joint.

Later, when Regina returned home, she packed her bags for her camping trip with Robin. Then, at about ten thirty at night, fresh from a shower, Regina went to the fridge and pulled out a pint of Rose's Red Velvet ice cream. The apartment was wonderfully quiet, Rose was scheduled for another graveyard shift, and this meant the television was all hers. Situating herself on the couch, she pulled up a long list of shows on her Netflix playlist and started where she left off on season three of _Downton Abbey_.

About forty-five minutes into the show, her cell phone buzzed in its place on the coffee table. Regina picked it up and swiped her thumb across the lit up screen so she could read the new text message.

_11:15 p.m. - Robin: Thought I'd say goodnight and didn't want to call and risk waking you in case you were already in bed. Goodnight, milady. I'll see you in the morning. XO_

Regina smiled and paused the episode, Mrs. Patmore and Carson frozen on her screen mid conversation. She'd rather listen to his voice than read his texts, so she hit the call button and didn't have to wait long before he answered.

"You're awake?" His voice sounded surprised.

"I am. I have an empty apartment, and I'm catching up on a series I'm behind on," Regina revealed, savoring another biteful of red velvety goodness.

"Oh, what show?" Robin asked, spitting out foamed up mouthwash into the bathroom sink.

"_Downton Abbey_."

"Ohhhh, which season?"

"Three."

"_Ohhhh_," Robin said, excitedly. "What episode are you on?"

"I just started it, so I'm only on episode two," Regina tucked her legs under her and leaned further back into the couch.

"Prepare yourself, have some tissues handy."

"You've watched it?"

"Aye, when my sister lived here, that's all she watched. She was obsessed with Anna and Bates and whether or not he would get cleared–"

"Robin, stop! Spoilers!"

He laughed and apologized, "Oops, sorry."

"It's alright," she replied. "I'm more of a Matthew and Mary person."

"Shipper."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a Matthew and Mary shipper, that's what Belle calls it anyway. It's when you want a couple to be together in a show. It's called shipping."

"Why?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. I was trying not to listen. But if you're a Matthew and Mary shipper, you'll really want those tissues. Perhaps even a carton of that caramel ice cream you love so much."

"Why, what happens?" she asked hesitantly.

"I thought you didn't want to know?"

"Is it bad?" she sounded nervous.

"Nope, no spoilers," he teased, shaking his head on his side of the line.

"Robin just tell me if it's bad," Regina groaned.

"Alright, it's bad."

"Are you just saying that?"

"No."

"You swear."

Robin laughed outright. "I swear it. It's horrid actually," he said, scratching his chin, finished in the bathroom, he turned down his sheets.

"Hmm, now I think you're playing with me."

"I'm not, truly. Do you want me to come watch with you?"

"No, because you'll just talk through it and I want to enjoy it without the commentary."

"You see, I told you one day you wouldn't find it endearing."

"Well I'm just going to finish this episode anyway and then go to bed."

"That's what they all say."

* * *

It was just after one o'clock in the morning when Robin's cell started ringing. He blindly reached over to his bedside table and unplugged his phone from its charger. His eyes, unadjusted from the light, couldn't make out the caller. He assumed the only person calling would be his mum or pop, but when he heard Regina's sniffles and deep exhales; he sat up in bed alarmed.

"Regina, what's wrong?" Robin asked, voice groggy from sleep. He ran his hand over his tired face.

"You didn't - say - anything about - Sybil," she cried. "I hate this stupid show."

"Say no more, I'll be right there," he said, throwing back his comforter. He slid on a pair of slippers and grabbed his wallet and car keys, hurrying out of his apartment.

"Kay," she sighed, that one worded response still shaky.

Regina opened her apartment door fifteen minutes later, and there he was in a pair of flannel pajama pants and a white tee. She felt utterly silly for having him come over. She cursed her favorite British drama for messing with her emotions, but Robin's bed head, mussed hair, and sympathetic smile warmed her heart.

"I thought you said only one more episode," he said, watching her wipe her nose with a Kleenex. She stepped back so he could come in. Once the door closed, he took her into his arms. "You should never watch anything on BBC after midnight. It's always bound to break your heart."

Regina pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"Oww!" he chuckled, rubbing where her fist landed with a hard jab. "What was that for?"

"You didn't say anything about Sybil! You said it was Matthew and Mary," Regina sobbed, seeking comfort in his embrace again.

"I'd forgotten about Sybil," he pressed his lips to the top of her head and left them there. If he told her about Marian now it would only upset her more, and a crying Regina was breaking his heart, even if she was upset over fictional characters. He found it quite adorable actually, that she was so attached to the fictional Crawley family and their fictional plights. Mumbling into her hair, he said, "Mmm, sorry," and hugged her closer.

"How could you forget something like that? Oh God, poor Branson," she sniffled, and a similar pain echoed in Robin's chest.

"I must have just… glossed over it," he murmured. Yup, as soon as she returned from Paris, he needed to tell her about Marian. By then, he could introduce her to Roland, and they could make this official. He didn't want to let her go. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

"No, if you forgot about Sybil, then there's more you're not telling me. What happens to Mary and Matthew?" Regina demanded, shifting in his arms to look up into his eyes.

"You know, I'm not sure now would be the right time to…"

"Robin, does something bad happen to them?"

"I'd rather not say," he informed her hesitantly.

"Something happens to one of them. I can see it on your face."

"Regina, sweetheart, come on." He took her hand in his and led her down the hall toward her room. "It's late, and we're leaving early tomorrow morning."

Robin guided Regina over to her bed, pulled down her covers, and tucked her in. He turned off the lamp, walked around to the other side of the bed, and eased his way in next to her.

"Why do they do this? Why do they make us love characters just to rip our hearts out?" She wept, and Robin pulled her closer to him, rubbed soothing circles on her back. She scooted down so she could rest her head on his chest. He kissed her temple.

"Why, indeed," he mused, running his fingers through her hair. Robin inhaled deeply. The scent of orange blossoms from her shampoo filled his senses. _God_, he loved that smell, light and sweet and calming.

"There's enough tragedy in real life, I don't need to see it on my TV, too," she rationalized softly, her mouth moving against his shirt.

"That's true, but love, if all we watched were happy couples going to Ikea that would make for a rather dull programming, wouldn't it?"

"Ask me that _after _I'm done mourning," Regina suggested sarcastically. "I feel silly for calling you over here now."

"Well _technically _you didn't ask," Robin pointed out and chuckled, cuddling nearer to her.

"True," she lightly smirked. "Thanks for coming over without me having to beg."

"You'd never have to beg me to come over, and I'm not complaining about getting to hold you in my arms for as long as possible before you leave," he said, his voice low and deep, sleep lulling them both into its grasp.

"Hmmm, me either," she hummed, and they snuggled closer together.

* * *

Robin and Regina awoke to the sound of his alarm around seven-thirty in the morning. They showered, toasted two bagels, and he laughed while Regina brought out two bags crammed with supplies and clothes. He looked at her, amused with how adorable she was being. Perhaps he should have explained the camping grounds better.

"It's two days, my dear, not two weeks and the campground has hot showers and facilities."

She blushed crimson, and he pulled her to him, kissing her senseless right there on the street.

They picked up coffee on their way to his apartment to get the rest of their gear – one tent, two chairs for around the fire pit, deflated and folded air mattress, equipment for cooking outdoors, enough food and drinks for their weekend getaway, and other odds and ends. They made it to the state park in good time. The drive along the coastline was relaxing and beautiful. Regina couldn't believe she'd never taken the time to come see how wonderful it really was.

Once they had their gear unloaded, Regina helped Robin set up the tent (or rather, she handed him the braces and ties). They shared a beer, ate a quick snack, and once complete, they walked down the dunes and onto the beach. At some point, Robin asked her if she'd like to go on a hike, and she frowned at first, but then said she'd be up to try it. After all, that's what this weekend was all about.

_And it definitely wasn't a walk in the park._

Regina and Robin had been gone all day, trekking and climbing over _small_ boulders, under fallen trees, and through little streams. Him, in cargo pants that zipped off at the knee and a grey cotton shirt. Her, in a pair of pink, North Face running shorts and black tank top. They each carried a backpack. His was light and hardly contained anything, just a Nalgene, a Clif bar, and lip balm with SPF 15. Hers was packed full, mini first aid kit, sunscreen, that stupid knife she purchased at check out, two power bars which she already ate, some sort of energy packet, little things called Moleskins for blisters, and not one, but two full water bottles. Of course, he offered to carry her bag. She knew he was only trying to be courteous, _a true gentlemen_. She didn't know why, but that annoyed her, too, so she had chosen, like usual, to be stubborn and said she was a big girl and insisted she could carry it herself.

Honestly, she couldn't think of a time when she had been more exhausted, or fatigued, or frustrated. _We'll take a little hike, he said. We'll only be gone a short while. Oh, you want to see the waterfall near the summit. No problem. Just a few more miles, he said._

_A few more miles my ass. _

An hour ago, she asked him how long till they reached this amazing view he kept talking about. He said they were nearly there, and now she was seriously doubting the _intuitive_ navigation skills he boasted over. It wasn't that she wasn't enjoying this _quality _time with him, but not knowing their destination, not knowing how much longer this was going to take only irritated her more.

Regina steamed up the hill. Her feet ached, she was ridiculously hungry, the straps on her backpack dug into her shoulders, and her calves burned. They had been hiking for three hours. Three hours. She had enough and was about to call for a break in their _walk_, when she unceremoniously tripped over a large rock.

She landed face first in the dirt with an _'ooomph'_ and a loud "_shit_!" Robin turned around, heard the loud thud. He rushed toward her to make sure she wasn't terribly injured, and when he saw that she wasn't, he had to bite his tongue to stop himself from laughing at the image of her sprawled in the dirt. Robin helped Regina to her feet. Tiny twigs and specks of dirt stuck to her shins, palms, and forearms. He tried – not very successfully – to brush off her clothes as she wiped grim off her face. It took him a moment to realize she was standing as still as stone, and he looked up to find her glaring at him, her eyes like glinting daggers as his hand lingered on her lower back, having just dusted off her arse.

He blinked. No, not daggers, that was far too tame. More like flames. She was mad, and he was the obvious recipient of her wrath. He gave one last tentative brush at the dirt that was stuck to the seat of her pants and then stood in front of her.

"Are you done?" her voice hard as flint.

"Um, yeah," he looked at her more closely. She still had pebbles and little thorny stickers stuck to her shorts, a bit of skin missing off her chin. He touched gently just below the cut with his thumb. "You alright?"

"I'm fine, I'll live," she answered, moving his hand away from her face. He frowned, and her eyes softened, when she recognized his genuine concern. She didn't understand why she had such a short temper with him today. It seemed everything he did lit her fuse, even when he was just being _nice._

"Here, let me help with that," he said, pointing at the abrasion. Robin dropped his pack off his back. He pulled his shirt off, took out his Nalgene, and unscrewed the cap. He sloshed a bit of water onto his bunched up tee, and held her still with one hand on her cheek, while he gently cleaned the small graze.

"You're doing that on purpose," she pursed her lips.

"Milady, I haven't the slightest idea of what you're talking about," he echoed exactly what she said to him a few days ago. Regina was not amused.

"Sure, you don't. You're just trying to distract me so I'm not angry with you," she mumbled, eyes traveling across his sweaty chest. _God_, she wanted to be angry with him and jump his bones.

"Well, if that were true, which I'm not saying it is, then I wonder, has it worked?" He dabbed at her chin one more time, revealing an irritated red scuff on her skin.

"I'm not sure yet, how much farther do we have to go?" Regina sighed and blinked back tears.

"We're almost there," he chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"You've been saying that for the last hour."

"Shall I pick up the pace then?" Robin groaned. Regina had been complaining since they started this hike, about bugs, and the heat, and the gradual uphill incline. They were hiking a mountain for Christ's sake. What angle did she expect the hill to elevate in? He was starting to get a bit annoyed. If his small son could hike this, why couldn't she?

Robin was off at a cracking pace, and Regina had to almost jog to keep up. Only ten minutes passed before she started complaining again.

"Okay, that's it. Either you slow down or I'm calling someone for a ride back. I thought we were supposed to be relaxing and taking in the rocky cliffs and scenic shores, not racing to the top of the damn hill. The only thing I've seen so far is your ass and my feet as they stumble along behind you."

He stopped abruptly, and she ran into the back of him.

"Dammit, Robin!"

He turned to her, looking a bit peeved. "You asked me to stop."

She put her hands on her hips absolutely furious at his mocking tone. "No, I asked you to slow down. There is a difference." She adjusted her pack, hoisting it up higher on her shoulders. It was getting damned heavy.

"Will you let me carry that already? You've been adjusting and readjusting those straps since we started this hike," Robin offered demandingly.

"I'm fine," she huffed. "I'm not helpless."

"I know that Regina. Jeezus, you're being stubborn today," he moaned.

She stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide with shock. "Excuse me?"

He stood his ground. "You heard me the first time." Robin started walking again, but a little slower this time. Regina plodded along behind, grumbling as she walked. "Men. They only have two speeds. Stop and go."

After three hours of harping, Robin had had just about enough and turned around sharply.

"Oh, for the love of Pete! Please stop," he begged, his voice thick with irritation.

"It's your fault we're stuck all the way out here," she shouted, arms up in the air, gesturing around at dense trees and shrubbery.

"Oh, no, you can't blame this one me. I asked if you were sure you wanted to '_see what was around the other side of the mountain_.'" She opened her mouth to protest, but he blustered on. "Your words, not mine, Regina. Remember that? I warned you it was a bit far, but nooo. Well, you got your wish, and now I'm asking you to please stop complaining. This was supposed to be fun."

"Fun!? I beg your pardon. Did you say _fun_? You could have fooled me. We've been doing nothing but walking for the last five hours. I'm hot, and tired, and hungry, my feet are killing me, and you have the nerve to call this _fun_?"

She didn't mention her shoulders, didn't want to give him the satisfaction of adding in another, _I told you so_, about her stupid backpack. She'd kill Emma for suggesting she buy all this crap at REI.

"It would be _fun_, if you only stopped complaining." Robin said, pointing behind her. "Look at the view, Regina. There's the ocean, and the forest, and lime rock, and wildlife. Of course you're not bloody enjoying it, you're completely missing everything, because you've done nothing but bitch and moan since we started."

_Fuck. That was the wrong thing to say._ Her eyes shocked and wide, she immediately turned around and began the walk back to their campsite.

"No, Regina, wait. I'm sorry," he said in a rush, trying to catch up to her determined steps, but she just increased her pace.

Robin was cursing himself, swearing under his breath. _Bloody fool, idiot, git, shit! Damn! Of all the…. What the hell possessed him to be such an arse?_ This is her first camping trip, and he should have known better, and bloody fuck she is leaving in three days! You could've had a bit more patience with her, but no. He had to go and scold her as he would a child.

_Damn it._ Why the hell had he done it? He clenched his fists. He knew exactly why he'd done it. He was letting the fact that she was leaving get to him, and he took his frustration out on her. He didn't want to spend these last few days with her arguing. The fact was he adored her, hell whom was he kidding, he was falling in love with her, and she was leaving for a month. The thought of not seeing her for that long made him downright miserable.

_Christ_, he was pathetic.

Over the course of the last week, Robin actually had to stop himself from sweeping Regina into his arms and asking her not to leave, to stay here with him, to move in straight way. He wanted her to meet Roland, and his mum, and his pop. He wanted them to like her as much as he did. Well, he'd done it now. He'd be lucky if she ever spoke to him again before she left. _Fuck_! What a damn fool. He'd overstepped the mark. He waited for the storm to hit, waited for her to say something in response, but her silence only worried him more.

As Regina stalked downhill, she worked up a full head of angry steam that replaced the original hurt she felt at the sting of his words. She could already tell she wasn't going to be easily mollified.

Robin frowned, continuing to watch as she wearily strode down the path ahead of him. This wasn't the reaction he anticipated, and panic started to swell in his stomach. He swung into action and jogged to catch up. As he pulled up level with her, he touched her arm gently.

"Regina?"

She snatched her arm away and glared at him.

"Don't Robin," she spat, speaking through gritted teeth.

He stood stock still as if she'd hit him. Dread exploded in his chest and knocked the wind right out of him. His heart ached. For her, for him, for what he'd done, but most of all for what he might have destroyed. Angrily, she swiped a tear from her cheek.

_Shit_! _What was he going to do?_

He dropped his pack and began fumbling for his phone. At the crunch of pebbles, he looked up to see her standing beside him.

"What are you doing?" Her face flushed with ire, and her eyes shimmered.

There was no time or necessity for soft-pedaling. "I'm doing as you wish and getting you a ride home," he said defeated.

"What_!?_" she almost screeched.

"Well, isn't that what you want?" He looked up at her, dismayed by her reaction.

She stared at him. Disbelief vied with fury, but he could also see a glimmer of hurt in her eyes. "So that's it? I'm mad at you so you just want me to go?"

"No. I mean, I just want ... I … shit," he stumbled over his apology. He reached for her again, but her eyes flashed, and he let his hand drop. "Regina, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have said that. It's inexcusable."

She stared at him for a long moment. The expression on her face unsettling, and one he couldn't quite interpret. Then Regina blinked, and the look was gone. She screwed the lid tight on her emotions and hoisted her bag higher on her shoulders, unwilling to let threatening tears spill over her cheeks.

"Forget it, Robin. Let's just get on with this." With that, she turned and began walking down the hill again.

He watched her go. That worrying feeling returned with a vengeance, and he was troubled by the disappointment he saw in her eyes. He lifted his pack onto his back, and with a weary shake of his head, he followed her.

Regina walked on with her head down, but she couldn't get Robin's words out of her head.

_Look around you, Regina._

So she did, and she noticed for the first time that the surrounding seaside had changed. It really was quite breathtaking, and if she hadn't been so preoccupied, she might have actually enjoyed looking at the dramatic scenery. The dense undergrowth gave way to taller trees and a scattering of smaller flowering shrubs at their base, an overview of the Oregon coast to their right.

The landscape was beautiful, but it was difficult to enjoy when Robin knew he wounded Regina with his outburst. To make matters worse, he was probably just as hungry and fatigued as her. Just didn't want to admit it.

There was no doubt that Robin was genuinely sorry for what he'd done, but Regina had a feeling it was for a completely different reasons than hers. She was angry with herself, more than she was with him for complaining, for not _living_ in the moment, for being too ornery to listen to him. She imagined that he just felt bad for upsetting her, and she felt sorry for getting so frustrated in the first place. God, she felt like a love starved, melodramatic teenager, and she hated it, but when she pictured her future without him, her eyes burned with unshed tears.

Robin trudged along a few paces behind her. He could tell by the set of her shoulders that she was still upset, and he was deeply regretful for being the cause. _Bloody hell_. He huffed out an irritated breath and continued his silent march, cringing inwardly.

After they finally made it back to the camp, they easily found their tent, Robin set about organizing a fire to ward off the chilly night air. As the sun disappeared below the horizon, so did the temperature, and it was now quite cold. After the fire began licking at dried logs and kindle, next came the _thrill_ of deciding whether to make her something quick or jump in the Jeep and take her to town for supper. Regina still wasn't talking to him, and the least he felt he could do was take care of her. He took a deep breath.

"Regina?"

She met his gaze and moved over to the opposite side of the pit to sit in a foldout chair. Closing her eyes, she stretched her back in an attempt to straighten the kinks and rolled her head from side to side to loosen the stiffness in her neck. Her shoulders were killing her. _Stupid pride and ego,_ she thought.

Robin stood up from his crouched position on the other side of their campfire, and she tensed when she felt his warm hands and the pads of his thumbs start to gently attempt to soothe her aching muscles.

"I'm sorry."

Regina screwed up her nose. "You said that already."

Robin sighed, his hands stopped, and he turned her to him. "But I don't think I said it properly," he breathed, taking her hands in his. He helped her out of the chair and led her to sit on the picnic table bench. He wanted to make sure she didn't miss what he was about to say.

"You see, I should have known better than to take you out so far, that fault lies with me and not with you, and I'm sorry I didn't turn us around sooner. As for my foul mood, that was also not your fault." He looked down sheepishly at her hands in his, "I guess I've been brooding a bit about your leaving, and I let that get to me. Also not a very good excuse,"

Robin watched as Regina frowned into the fire. She was putting on a brave face, but he knew she was still upset. He tilted her head back toward him so his eyes could meet hers.

"I don't quite think you understand how much I'm going to miss you while you're away. It may be too soon for me to say it, but…" he bit his lower lip nervously, "I'm falling for you. More and more, every day it seems. I quite fancy you, Regina Mills."

He bumped his nose against hers, noticing the wetness of her eyes. She threw her arms around him, and he hugged her tightly. He buried his face in her hair and felt her warm breath on his neck. When she finally loosened her grip on him, she shifted in her seat so he could wrap his arm around her shoulder. She rested her body into the crook of her embrace, and they sat in a much more comfortable silence, staring into the warm glow of the fire.

"Are you hungry?" he eventually asked her, remembering one of her complaints from earlier. Robin pulled back slightly and tucked her hair behind her ears. "We can go into town? There are lots of places to eat close by."

Regina shook her head. "If it's alright with you, I just want to lie down for a while."

"Of course." Pointing to the tent, he said, "Go on, get comfy, I'll grab us something small and put this out."

Regina nodded, and they both stood up. He watched as she ducked in, and he zipped it up tight. He rummaged through the cooler and took out some trail mix, one of his pre-made turkey sandwiches, and two bottles of water. Once he doused the fire, and churned up the ashes a bit, he moved to the tent and climbed through the opening. He zipped it shut again behind him. Robin took out the lantern Regina bought so he could see what he was doing. She was sitting in the center of the blow up mattress, had changed into her lightweight pajamas, a thin chemise and pair of baby blue boxers. He smiled sadly, when he took note of her cut.

"Do you want to put something on that?"

"I already did, but thank you," she said, taking the sandwich from his outstretched hand. She unwrapped it and bit into the corner, sighed tasting smoked turkey, Dijon mustard, Monterey cheese, and a cracked peppercorn crust. She lifted her hand up and rubbed at a knot in her neck.

"Why don't you lie down and let me help with your back," Robin offered, kneeling on the mattress. It bounced a little, and Regina sprung with it in place.

"Camping comes with massages?" she teased, trying to help get them back to their usual banter.

"For you, milady, always." He smiled at her.

Regina gave him the other half of the sandwich, pulled the back of her shirt up and over her head, and moved slowly on her hands and knees to lay down on her stomach. She turned her head to the side and snuggled into the pillow. Robin gobbled down the rest of their shared dinner and gulped down some water.

Regina shifted her weight a little.

The sight of her bareback made Robin's blood rush faster. He turned off their battery-operated light, inched his way up beside her and straddled her hips. He leaned over and grabbed a bottle of lotion out of his pack, squirted a dollop into one of his hands, and rubbed them together, warming them. Regina altered her position again, moving her hands to rest under her chin. Robin sat up on his knees, giving her a little more room to adjust her seat.

"You okay?"

"Yes, sorry. Just trying to get comfortable," she sighed, getting a little frustrated.

"How can I help make you more comfortable? Am I squashing you?"

"No, it's not my hips. Sorry," she huffed, burying her face in the pillow. "My back isn't the only thing that's sore."

Robin frowned, "What else is sore, maybe we can start there first?"

"I'm sure you'd love that," Regina chuckled.

"Why?"

"Really?" She groaned. "Robin, it's my boobs. My boobs are sore. Sometimes that happens."

"Oh, is it that time of the month?"

"No, not at the moment, but now that I think about it, it will be soon." Regina couldn't help but feel completely mortified. "Can we just get back to the promised massage?"

"As milady wishes," Robin said, squeezing a fresh line of lotion into his hand.

The contrast of the moisturizer and the heat of his palms hit Regina's lower back and she breathed in harshly. Robin's fingers trailed up her back, enjoying the softness of her skin. When she shivered, he asked, "Cold?"

Regina clicked her tongue. "Not exactly," she responded as he smoothed rhythmic strokes across the blades of her shoulders, down her back and up to her neck.

Smiling, he realized that his touch was having an effect on her. _Good_, anything he could do to ease away tension and distract her from sore muscles. He felt relieved, knowing she wasn't mad at him anymore.

"I'm sorry, too," Regina whispered quietly. So quietly, he almost missed it.

Robin smiled at her four-worded admission and the rest left unspoken.

_I'm sorry but being a pain. I'm sorry for being impatient. I'm sorry for snapping, too. I'm sorry for ruining our hike. _

"I know," he replied, moving her hair to the side so he could massage the base of her skull, threading his fingers through her silky hair. Leaning down, he placed a soft kiss at the nape of her neck. She moaned softly, obviously enjoying the touch. Grinning, Robin continued his light ministrations, slowly adding more pressure. His touch moved down, sending tingles to her toes, making large, soothing circles with his palms. Robin's hands pressed into taut knots in her lower back, and stress drained from her slowly. He worked magic into her skin, and she melted beneath his touch.

"Is that good?" he asked, a response muffled into the air mattress. Robin leaned forward and brushed his lips against Regina's shoulder. Slow, at first, and then deliberate. He spread his gentle fingers out into a fan, moving the aloe-mint lotion. The scent soothed and refreshed.

Regina hummed a little; Robin opened his mouth on her skin, licked and tasted salt when he nipped at the space behind her ear. She groaned as he kneaded and added more pressure into her aching muscles.

Robin was hard, he bit his lip to quell a soft moan that threatened to spill out of his mouth, twisted his hips just a little, but that was a mistake, because Regina shifted at the same time. He felt the rise of her arse rub against his cock through the seam of his pants, and he stilled his hands.

"Don't stop now," she pleaded, missing the way he firmly worked her back.

"Regina," he husked into her ear, "The whole point is to relax you, and I'm finding it awfully difficult to do that with you grinding your lovely arse into me."

Regina turned around in between his legs, her breasts bare to him now. "Then relax me," she bit.

God, she was feisty today. Robin sealed her lips in an open-mouthed, searing kiss. She tried to unbutton his pants, but he turned the tables on her. Grabbed her hands and raised them above her head. He hovered over her, eyes heady and clouded with lust. Regina smiled at him seductively.

_Did this count as their first bout of make up sex?_ Robin grinned down at her, ran his fingers through her hair. The tenderness and care she saw in his eyes didn't prepare her for what he did next. Regina gasped as Robin swiftly covered her right nipple with his hot mouth, gently curling his tongue around her dusky peak. He caringly nipped and scraped his teeth over her sensitive skin. He shared his glorious mouth's attention with her left breast, and she hissed.

"Still sore?" he asked, voice muffled as he latched on again and sucked, giving close focus to when he caused her pleasure and when he caused pain.

"Not as much," she breathed. Robin stopped making circles with his tongue, and Regina whimpered as his mouth released her with a wet pop. She threaded her hand in his hair, her eyes closed, biting her lip as her forehead scrunched up.

He dragged his lips between the valley between her breasts and down her stomach, moving lower with each kiss. Regina panted, grinding the front of her silky shorts against the rough fabric of his pants – the friction delightful. Robin groaned low in the back of his throat before grabbing at the hem of her shorts. He shimmied them down below her hips; she bent her knees so he could slip them past her ankles, and a layer of clothing was tossed into the corner of their tent.

Looking at her thong, he smiled up at her face. "A little impractical for camping don't you think?"

"Are you really complaining about the style of my underwear with the point of view you have right now?"

"On the contrary, my dear. I'm quite thankful for your regal practicalities. My apologies for making you think otherwise," he panted, slipping her scrutinized panties off. Robin tugged her down to the edge of the blow-up mattress and kneeled on the ground in front of her. "Let me make it up to you."

Robin dragged one of his fingers lazily through her folds – top to bottom – teasing her. _God_, she was already soaking wet. He eased her legs further apart and gently flicked at her swollen clit. The sensation was abrupt and gloriously appreciated. He kissed from the inside of her knee to just above where his thumb caressed, and then sucked. Softly at first, and then harder. He swirled his tongue over the pink bud. Regina tightened her legs around his head on instinct; he pried them farther apart, draped one of her legs over his shoulder and held her other down with his elbow. Licking and applying more pressure with his mouth, Regina's back arched off the air mattress, bouncing a little, and she whimpered loudly.

As his tongue began to tire, Robin put his hand to work. He rotated his wrist and slid his middle finger inside her, pumped in and out a couple of times. Regina jolted when he blew cool air across her clit and then used her own wetness so he could easily swipe his thumb around her swollen bundle of nerves.

"This feels good?"

"Yes, more please," she mewed; he increased his speed and began massaging her upper walls. "God, Robin."

Regina spread her legs wider. Robin nodded subtly and a smirk formed on his busy lips. He inserted a second finger and began to move them in a come hither motion, massaging with deep, fast thrusts.

"Oh my God," she moaned.

"Nope, just me," he rasped quite pleased with himself, continuing to move, pumping his fingers, stealing any quip that might have been on its way out of her mouth. He licked and lapped and suckled, his stubble rubbed against the inside of her thighs, and Regina hummed, panting in short breathy, little gasps.

Robin adds another finger, stretching her walls, making her writhe. Harder and harder against that sensitive, spongy bump inside of her. Regina's breath hitched in her throat, almost like there wasn't enough oxygen within their tent. One of her hands clutched desperately at a sleeping bag, the other covered her face, and she bit at the skin of her arm.

"Don't, I want to see you, I want to see you when you come," he groaned, his head between the apex of her thighs. She quickly moved her arm away from her face and reached for his hand instead. He laced his fingers with hers just as her legs started to tremble, his tongue and fingers still pulling gasps and moans from her throat.

Regina's stomach muscles began to tense up, her breathing quickened. She was so, so excruciatingly close, starting to feel light headed and dizzy, and then Robin did something inside her that made her heart stop beating for a second, his name pulled from deep within her throat, her abdomen constricted, and an overwhelming rush radiated outward from just beneath her navel. Her orgasm ripped through her, and she burned up in an instant, white-hot flame coursed through her – powerful and hungry – a feral pleasure so intense it was almost painful, spiking up toward her neck and back down her thighs and calves. Regina's toes curled, and a strangled cry escaped passed her lips.

She was trying to catch her breath, when Robin started trailing open-mouthed kisses back up her body. His fingers slick as they grabbed onto her hips. When his eyes met hers, they were ablaze.

"Just give... me a m-minute," she stuttered, little tremors still wracking her small frame; hand over her heart as it beats wildly within her chest.

"Take all the time you need, love," Robin insisted, a smug grin on his proud face.

"Better wipe that smirk off your face, before I do it for you," she cautioned, her breath evening out as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Hmm, tempting offer, milady," he pondered, pausing; he looked down at her, caressed her cheek with his thumb, and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "And how is her majesty now? Sated and relaxed?" Robin whispered into her ear.

Regina began to chuckle. Her body was still pulsing from her orgasm, her cheeks were flushed, and sweat glistened on her skin.

"Definitely not sated," Regina purred. She reached between them, unsnapped the button on his pants, and Robin hoisted up his hips to help her tug them down. Hooking her calf over his, Regina flipped them over. Robin strained his back off the matters and lifted his shirt off. She kissed her way down his chest and stomach, while pushing his pants past his hips and freeing him.

Regina took her turn sitting between his legs.

With a slow smile, Regina wrapped her hand around his pulsating shaft, and Robin groaned. He slapped his hand onto the mattress and weaved his fingers through Regina's hair as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue lavished him, teeth gently scraped over sensitive ridges and bulging veins before she took him deeper, the head of his penis hit the back of her throat, and he quaked. Regina sucked and manipulated him, hollowing out her cheeks.

He was in heaven, watching as Regina on her knees gave him head, bobbed up and down, cupping and kneading his balls, pulling guttural groans out of his chest. _Damn_. He had never been more turned on in his life, and he was going to come in her mouth if she didn't stop. He didn't want that, didn't want to finish without sheathing himself inside her hot core.

In a moment of clarity, Robin gasped, "Regina, stop." He pulled her up to meet his mouth in a hard, devouring kiss. Robin flipped them back so she lay below him. Her lips were swollen and her eyes bright with arousal. Robin took an unsteady breath and gripped her shoulders – the sensation of her legs tangled with his; he deliberately pressed their hips fully together. Robin ground his hips forward, and Regina pleasantly gasped as she felt him glide easily over her folds, fire churning in her belly again. He pulled a hot, heavy breath from her throat. He ached to pound into her.

She pulled him toward her, opened her legs and locked them around his waist as he entered her in one, swift movement. They both gasped, foreheads touching, lips apart and open – her heels dug harder into his back, and it was almost his undoing. They didn't hesitate after that, each thrust of his hips and roll of hers filled with desire and want and longing and need as they met each other. Penetrating over, and over, and over, hard and deeply, breaths ragged. Regina's breath came out in moans and cries of passion each time he drove into her. Robin grabbed her hands and lifted them over her head, pinning them down to the mattress.

"Come for me, Regina," Robin commanded between thrusts. He buried his head in her neck, bit and sucked on her skin, leaving a pink and purple mark as he sucked harder with each hard push forward.

He grunted as he felt Regina begin to contract around him; her walls fluttered, trying to push him out, while her ankles around his back pulled him in deeper.

"Robin," she begged, "Don't stop, please, don't stop."

And he really was trying not to, bit his bottom lip and suppressed a broken growl from rising out of his chest. He wouldn't last much longer and knew she was just on the edge again, needed a little push, so he slipped his hand down in between them during a particularly hard thrust forward and up, and rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Her hips jerked up hard, and she freed her hands from his and pulled him closer to her, she was practically pleading now. The things he did with his tongue and fingers minor in comparison to the noises he was drawing out of her now.

Once. Twice. Three times. And Regina came apart, convulsing and coming violently, breaking into fragments as she saw stars behind her closed lashes. Her scrunched up brow, the bite of her nails on his back, the vibration of her own peak, pulled him after her and he came – hot and throbbing and deeply inside her.

"Oh, fuck!" he grunted, his hips thrusting, spurting forward involuntarily. The way he rubbed up against her overly sensitive bundle of nerves pulled another anguished cry from her lips. Robin collapsed on top of her, held up most of his weight with his elbows so he didn't crush her. He ran his hands through her hair and cupped her face.

"That was…"

"Incredible."

"You were…"

"Amazing," she panted. "Not so bad yourself," she jested, playfully.

"I was going to say stunning, but, yes. Absolutely exquisite," Robin rolled to the side and pulled her with him, her back flush with his chest. He peppered kisses along the side of her neck, up behind her ear, and to the top of her head. He stopped and breathed her in, his strong arms wrapped around her. She ran her hands up and down his biceps, her fingers tracing over his muscles lightly.

"So, make up sex? All it's cracked up to be?" he asked gruffly.

She punched him in the shoulder playfully, laughing in his arms, and they lay like that, caressing and stroking gently, soothingly while their breathing returned to normal.

Regina slowly moved in his arms so she was facing him, tucked her leg between his. He was soft and warm, and she was content and glowing. Robin brushed his thumb against her cheek and leaned in to capture her lips in a tender, lingering kiss. Her mouth opened, and his tongue met hers, slowly dancing. Robin slid one of his hands over the rise of her buttocks and down into the dip of her waist, sending shivers down her spine. She already felt heat pooling between her legs again.

They parted their lips and breathed before closing their eyes.

* * *

The next morning Robin drove them to a tiny diner on the coast. Quaint building with white shutters and peeling paint. He watched Regina while she dug into her French toast and bacon, happily sipping his coffee. She was looking out the window at the beach. It was a crystal clear day, nothing but blue sky and ocean as far as the eye could see.

"God it's beautiful here," Regina sighed, taking a drink of her coffee.

"It certainly is," Robin smiled.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "It's too early for your charm, mister."

"Still sore from our walk?" he cringed.

Regina groaned through a bite of bacon. "Amongst other things. I'll be sore for weeks, but at least I have a good excuse not to go to the gym. I've gotten all the workout I need for a long while."

"I hope that's not all the _workout_ you'll require," Robin raised his brows at her, and Regina smiled, biting her bottom lip. He ended with an, "I have a surprise for you that might make you feel better."

Regina set her fork down and eyed him curiously.

"What might that be?" she asked, running a finger around the rim of her coffee cup.

"I know yesterday took a lot out on you," he said. "And I've decided that instead of roughing it one more night, we pack it up and get a nice room for ourselves somewhere along the coast."

"Robin, that's incredible sweet, but you wanted to come camping and that's what we should do."

"Regina, you're leaving in two days, and I don't want you on a plane sore as can be, because your prat of a boyfriend took you on a long walk, and then made you sleep on an air mattress for three nights straight."

"You really don't have to…"

"No, but I want to." Robin took her hand in his.

Regina took her hand back from his, and she wiped her mouth with her napkin before getting up. She slid into the booth beside Robin, wrapped her arms around his neck, pulled him to her, and kissed him soundly.

Regina bumped her nose against his.

"You are about to get very lucky tonight, Locksley," she whispered.

Later that afternoon, they drove three hours up the coast until Robin pointed out a nice place along the beach where they could stop and stay. It turned out, Belle had been there before and highly recommended staying. Robin gathered their bags from the Jeep, and they walked up the steps of the old Craftsman style home. Opening the door to the establishment, Regina was charmed by the country antiques and flare. There wasn't anyone in this part of the inn, although Regina could hear the hubbub of voices coming from somewhere close by.

Once they checked in (lucky they snagged the last room available), the owner, Marg, showed them to their room, She gave a detailed history account for the Lily Beach Inn Bed and Breakfast, built in 1912 and proudly in her family for four generations. She handed them their key, and with a smile left them to it. Their room was large, located on the top floor of the two-story home, complete with gas fireplace, and king-sized bed. Regina took a turn and swooned when she saw the claw foot tub, waiting for them in the bathroom.

"Do you see what I see?" she asked, looking at Robin with a broad grin on her face.

He couldn't help laughing at her delight. "I should've known you were a bath person. Are you sure _you_ didn't book ahead?"

Regina elbowed him gently, then strode over to the tub and began filling it. Steam rose up into the air.

"Think it's big enough for two?" Robin asked.

"Oh, I know that it is." And as if to prove her point, she hastily started peeling off her clothes – naked and bathed in the light from the sun, setting off in the distance.

"The lady wastes no time."

Robin watched enthralled as the soft light caressed over her body. Unfazed by his scrutiny, she stepped into the high-sided claw foot tub. Sinking into the water's delicious warmth, Regina sighed and looked toward him, smiling.

"This is just too amazing," she sighed again and closed her eyes. She eased lower in the water. "You'd better not take too long getting in here, or I might change my mind about sharing."

Robin didn't need to be prompted twice. He made short work of stripping off his clothing. Selecting some soaps from their bags, he placed them on the side of the tub before he climbed in behind Regina. Once settled, he pulled her back snugly against his chest. His hands trailed up her arms, and then began kneading the muscles of her shoulders and back. She sighed and her head fell forward.

"Mmm, am I glad I let you talk me into this."

"Oh? Not missing the air mattress are you?" he teased.

Regina chuckled tiredly.

After a while, once her body was fully relaxed, she leaned forward and turned in his arms. She slid her hands up the outside of his thighs and hips, and he bit his bottom lip as he watched her.

Regina spoke quietly, "Have I ever told you how much I love it when you do that?"

His hands held her hips against him, the warm water making her deliciously slippery.

"Love when I do what, milady?"

Regina's hands stole down his chest and stomach, continuing down until she held his hard length in her palm. Robin groaned and his head fell back, taking his lower lip between his teeth once more.

"_That_, right there," she kissed his lip for emphasis.

Her hands came out of the water, palms down, flat against his chest, stroking gently over the sparse hairs and solid flesh of his upper body.

Lifting her gaze to his, she breathed deeply. "Is this good? Comfortable?"

"Very," Robin nodded slowly.

He sighed and trembled slightly as her fingers trailed over his hipbone. Moving closer, Regina straddled his waist and traced patterns over his abs. She leaned forward, placing soft kisses along his neck and chest. The warm bath removed any remaining fatigue from the previous day, making them languid and tender in their movements. Regina sealed her mouth to his again, tugged at that wonderful, swollen, bottom lip. She lifted herself a little and slid down over his length.

It was a gentle movement – a warm embrace, her body surrounding his as they rocked together sweetly, until her inner muscles fluttered and tighten around him. Regina kissed Robin desperately; his arms pulled her closer to him, not hard to do in the ceramic tub. The delightful wash of orgasm swept over them. Regina was too tired to do more than sigh gently and hold on as her body gripped him. Robin lifted his hips and pressed home, coming in a series of slow, pulsing thrusts.

They kissed and caressed for a time. The water eventually began to cool, and they hauled themselves from the tub, and then _actually_ washed themselves off in the shower. She helped him scrub his back; he helped her shampoo and condition her hair. When they finished, he wrapped them both in big warm towels. Weary from their trip, they tumbled into bed, curled in each other's arms and slept.

Robin and Regina spent the rest of their _camping_ weekend, enjoying each other and the comfort of modern conveniences.

The trip back up to Seattle the following morning was quiet and serene. Robin looked out his rolled down window; Regina looked out hers, both lost in their own thoughts, knowing today was their last day together before she left. They held hands the entire drive, taking turns to caress each other's palms with the pads of their thumbs.

Twenty minutes outside of the city, Regina turned to Robin.

"I know you might have things you have to do at the pub, but would you like to stay with me tonight?"

He smiled and brought her hand up to his lips.

"Definitely, I'll drop you by your apartment so you can unpack and relax, and I'll stop by my place to grab a change in clothes and make sure the place is still standing."

"You sure they won't need you?"

"That's what I have managers for," he assured, sending a wink her way.

Robin wasn't gone for very long, just popped into the pub long enough to show his face and let August and Neal know they had the fort tonight. Regina was grabbing a pair of red lounge pants, when he knocked on her door. She let him in, and he appreciated the view as she starting walking back to her room.

White cotton tee and matching knickers.

Robin followed after her and passed through her bedroom doorway just as she grabbed her pajama bottoms out of an open dresser drawer.

"A bit risky answering the door like that, don't you think," he posited.

"I knew it was you," she replied, smiling over her shoulder as she slipped on the garment. A scowl formed on her brow, and Robin observed as she felt around the waistband of her pants.

"What's with the look?" he asked.

"Just feeling a little bloated, that's all. Sexy, I know," Regina huffed.

Robin laughed and told her she was being ridiculous. They made their way into the living room, watched two episodes of Downton Abbey and no more, cuddled and talked about Paris, and pastries, and art, and architecture. After splitting a pint of chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, Regina excused herself to use the ladies room. Robin moseyed into her room and made himself at home in her bed.

"Shit," he heard her say on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Everything alright in there?" he inquired.

Regina stalked into her room and flopped next to him in a heap. "My period," she groaned.

"Ah, that explains it," he said.

Regina leaned away from him, narrowing her eyes, her voice dangerously low.

"Explains what?" she asked.

He'd been married before. He knew not to go there, knew he was putting his foot in his mouth, and yet he continued talking, somewhat hesitant.

"Well, why you were so..."

"If you value your life Robin Locksley, you will not finish that sentence."

Robin bit his lip repressing the urge to laugh. "Why don't we just get some sleep then, yeah?"

"Maybe it's a good thing. We do have to be up early anyways," Regina sighed and settled against him.

Robin kissed the top of her head. He didn't want to think about how this would be the last night he would hold her in his arms for an entire month.

"That we do. What time am I taking you to the airport again?"

"We need to be there by eight in the morning. Can you get the light?" she yawned.

"Yeah," Reaching over, he switched it off. Regina's breathing was deep and even within minutes, but a few more hours passed before sleep claimed Robin.

* * *

Robin stood off to the side at Delta's ticket counter. Regina gave her goodbyes to Mary Margaret, David, and the baby. Once all was said and done, Robin pulled her into his arms.

"It's just a month. We'll survive," she sighed.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that?" he replied.

"Exactly, and when I get back…" she started pulling out of his arms. She never got a chance to finish as Robin jumped in.

"When you get back, just make sure you clear your schedule, because I plan to have you all to myself for a few days."

Regina smiled as he kissed her. "I was going to ask, if I could meet Roland."

"That too," he responded, looking down at their intertwined hands a bit sheepishly.

He pecked another kiss to her lips. _God, don't go_, he thought desperately, but he knew he couldn't ask her that. She was right. It was one month. They'd survive that.

"Take care of yourself, yeah?"

"Of course," Regina assured him. He hugged her, rubbed his hands up and down her back and breathed in the scent of her hair deeply.

"And don't work too hard," he told her.

"I won't," she responded.

"And stay away from French men. They think they're God's gift to women with their horrid accents, but they're nothing but tossers. The lot of them."

Regina laughed and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I prefer an Irish accent."

"Thank God for that," he barked joyfully.

"I better go," she said, picking up her carry on.

"Alright. I'm really going to miss you."

"I'm really going to miss you, too," Regina smiled softly, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Ahh, at last she admits it," he said, brushing away a drop trailing down her cheek.

"I'll call you tomorrow," she said, holding his fingers in place on her face.

"Call me as soon as you've made it there. Let me know you've landed safely."

"It may be late."

"I don't care."

"Alright."

"Regina," Mary Margaret's voice warned her of the time.

She took a deep breath. "Robin, you know I… you know this is hard for me. I want you to know that I..." but she couldn't finish what she wanted to say as it caught in her throat.

He pulled her to him once again, their foreheads met, and she closed her eyes. His hands weaved into her hair, his thumb caressed her cheek.

"I know, Regina. It's for me as well."

She smiled up at him. That beautiful stunning smile that always managed to leave him breathless. He kissed her one last time.

"Good luck, my darling," he said.

The moment Regina stepped onto the escalator to wait in line at security, Robin started counting down the minutes they'd be apart.

**Disclaimer: we don't own them. And our OTP won't see each other for a whole month! What's going to happen? Will Robin visit Regina in Paris? Who will she meet while she's there? Leave a review, comment, or PM, and tune in for chapter seven. It's gonna be a doozy. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't want to say much, because I don't want to spoil it. But this is probably our favorite chapter yet, and they're miles and an ocean apart. We hope you love this as much as we do. Not gonna lie, we both cried a few times. Enjoy and let us know what you think. We have a feeling you'll have a lot to say by the time it's over. XOXO, Jess and Tina**

**Chapter 7 **

Regina's period didn't last long, it never usually did, but the bloating, and cramps, and everything else she hated about that special time of the month lingered. Afforded a day to adjust to the time change, she enjoyed a late morning in the comfort of her queen-sized hotel bed, Skyped with Rose about Keegan and her favorite patients, scrolled admiringly through pictures of baby Emma text messaged by Mary Margaret, stayed up later than she should have to talk to Robin miles and an ocean apart. She missed them already.

On the first Tuesday of her first week in Paris, wearing a fashionable pair of black slacks, cobalt silk blouse, and stilettos, Regina met the Louvre Art Director, Maurelle Dubois.

A French woman with hazel green eyes, fiery, strawberry blonde hair and an attitude to match, Maurelle's somewhat controversial work ethic, if you could call the intolerance of mistakes (she'd fire anyone without a second warning) controversial, coupled by her strict adherence to prestige and rules, and apparent _ruthlessness_, earned her the nickname Maleficent. And Regina seemed to gravitate toward her more because of it.

"We call her the dragon lady. She's had five assistants within the last year. They either quit because of her high demands, or she fires them because they can't _keep up,"_ Sidney Glass whispered to Regina behind his closed office door.

Sidney, assistant to the art director at the Louvre, officially introduced himself to Regina, when he picked her up from the airport. He was a nice enough man, amenable, well versed in Greco-Roman architecture and the Industrial era, did his job efficiently, but he was a busybody, and Regina didn't like him very much given her aversion to gossip.

"Sidney, we're in your office. The door is closed. Why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Keep your voice down. She might hear you," he hushed.

"You know, it amazes me that if a man did all the things that Maurelle did, people would call him a great entrepreneur. They'd say he ran a tight ship, and then he'd probably be given an award. But a woman acts the same exact way, and you all call her a bitch and a monster. Maybe you should think about that, or at least worry about your job instead of worrying about her."

Regina pushed out of the chair, tired of on boarding, filling out paperwork, and listening to the ramblings of an idiot. She stalked toward the door, opened it, rounded the corner, and bumped right into Maurelle.

Sidney had been right to worry.

"Regina," the strawberry blonde greeted with a smirk on her face. "I have _aperitif_ with Monsieur Radcliffe this evening at Le Fumoir to discuss this month's collection. Why don't you come with, chérie. I have a feeling you and I will get along nicely."

Regina imagined Sidney's eyes aghast and his brain running wild, speculating what his boss may or may not have heard him say. He didn't have to worry for long.

"I'll address your faux pas this afternoon, Monsieur Glass," Maurelle said and then directed her attention to Regina. "I hope you have a taste for wine, chérie, otherwise I'll be forced to enjoy a bottle by myself."

Regina smiled and followed after her down the hall. They took their time after their plates from l_e dîner_ were bare, after Monsieur Radcliffe touched his cheek to theirs with a quick one, two, and long after having savored multiple glasses of Cabernet Franc. Regina and Maurelle bonded over blunt sarcasm and stories about their respective careers in the arts.

* * *

Robin's plane arrived at the Dublin International airport at five in the evening. He was thoroughly exhausted from an early morning wake up call in Seattle, wandering around between flights from two different layovers, and sitting on the tarmac while the pilot waited for mission control to clear their gate so they could deboard. He groaned while thinking about the short, but not short enough, forty-five minute drive to his mum and pop's quaint cottage home, and pulled his duffel off the baggage claim belt. He was ready for a nap.

"Daddy! Daddy!" A tiny voice squealed and a second later a mop of brown curls came barreling toward him.

"Hey!" Robin caught his son mid-run and pulled him up and into his arms, holding him close. "God, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you, too, daddy!" Roland cried, wrapping his small arms around his father neck.

"My goodness, you've gotten heavy," Robin told him, shifting him to get a better look. "I think you've grown!

Roland's eyes widened. "Have I?" he shrieked gleefully.

"You have my boy," Robin nodded, with an utmost serious expression on his face, befitting his son's enthusiasm.

"Ahhh, there's my devil of a son!" Marcus Locksley boomed. His 6' 2 frame pushed through the masses, milling around the arrivals lobby. His trademark Irish flat cap and almost, fully grey hair made him quick to spot, and Robin smiled widely.

"Hey, Pop," Robin grinned, giving his dad a one-armed hug, while he kept a tight hold on Roland.

"Hi, Robin," A boy with glasses and bright orange hair appeared beside Robin's father.

"Hey, Danny," Robin greeted, tousling his hair playfully, messing up his curls. "How's summer going?"

"Brilliant!" Danny responded cheerfully, pushing his big framed specks back up his freckled nose. "Uncle Marcus bought me dog!"

Robin pursed his lips together, and then nodding, said, "You know, I heard something about that."

"Where's your lass?" Marcus inquired, with the signature Locksley dimples. "You didn't bring her to meet the family?"

"No, not this time. Regina's working in Paris right now."

"Ohhhh, you don't say?" His pop's eyebrows rose up and a look of surprise crossed his features. "Fancy that, you've gone off and got yourself a French girl, have ya?"

Robin barked a laughed. "No, she's not French. She's from New York, she's only there on a business trip."

He gave his son a nod of pride and approval. "Even better a true American Yankee. Your mother will love this, I tell ya."

"Is mum at home?" Robin asked, glancing behind his father.

"Aye, she is," Locksley senior confirmed, clapping Robin on back as they began walking. "Wanting to cook up a fine supper for ya."

"She shouldn't have gone to so much trouble."

"Aye, but you know yer mum. Once she gets a fire under her, there ain't nothing that's stopping her."

"That's true."

"Daddy, daddy," Roland took Robin's cheeks between his small hands and pulled his face toward his, capturing his attention. "When we get to Gran and Pop's, I can show you Pongo!"

"Pongo?" Robin questioned.

Roland threw his hands up in the air. "The puppy, daddy!"

"Ohhhh, right," Robin smiled through a grimace. "We better get back then."

Forty-five minutes and fifteen more later because of a sheep crossing, they arrived in Castleknock. Robin sat in the backseat with Roland, and his son had talked nonstop about the things he'd been doing, the places his pop had taken him, and more importantly of the puppy's antics with Gran.

Pulling up the cobbled parkway of his childhood home, a sudden nostalgia hit Robin as he looked upon the place where he grew up. He really did love Ireland, and even though his life was in America, this place would always have a pull on him that nowhere else could. Along the stone fence, he remembered his wooden sword battles with Killian. His father's beat up truck still idled broken down in the old garage. He remembered learning to drive the manual, listening to his pop curse and shout when he took out their mailbox with a sharp jerk of the wheel. And as he walked passed the family's apple tree, he thought of that time he sloppily kissed his first girlfriend.

It was then he saw his mother coming out of the house to welcome them. Robin unbuckled Roland from his car seat, opened the door, and his mother hurried over to wait beside the car. When he stepped out, she pulled him into a fierce hug.

"Mum, I've only been gone a month," he pointed out, laughing and wrapping his arms around her in return.

"Aye, but I know once ya leave again it will be another year that I don't see ya. So shut yer mouth will ya and hug your mother."

Robin shook his head but did as he was told.

His mum pulled back and looked around him. "You didn't bring your girl with ya?"

"No, mum. Regina is out of town for work at the moment," Robin rolled his eyes.

"You know you have to bring her home to meet us?" she pointed a finger at him. "No running off and getting married before it."

"Do I _ever _do anything so spontaneous?" He asked her teasingly.

"Robin Oliver Locksley, swear it."

Robin shook his head. "I swear I will bring her home to meet you, yeah?"

"Ugh, you're just like your father."

"And you love us both," he said, kissing her brow. "Pop mentioned something about dinner?"

"Aye, I've made your favorites."

Robin groaned appreciatively as they walked in the house. "Mum, you're a saint."

Much later that night, Robin checked to make sure his son was tucked in tight, before lying down beside him and opening _Goodnight Moon. _"Are you ready?" Robin asked, looking over at the sleepy toddler.

A resolute nod, and a _ready_, came from the boy, as he clutched his stuffed bear to him.

"Alright then," Robin smiled, his son cuddling closer to him. He began, "In the great green room there was a telephone, and–"

"Papa, who's Gina?" Roland interrupted abruptly.

Robin stopped and looked down at his son. "What, my boy?"

"I heard you talkin' to Gran about someone called Gina. Who's Gina?"

"I think you heard me talking to Gran about _Re_gina."

"Yeah, that's the one!"

"Well," Robin had hoped to introduce Roland to Regina before having this particular conversation, but his lad wanted to know, and Robin thought he might as well be prepared. "Regina is daddy's girlfriend."

"What's a girlfriend?"

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. How to explain relationships to a five-year-old?

"A girlfriend is someone you spend time with, and care very much for…"

"And kiss?" Roland asked, giggling.

"Who said anything about kissing?" Robin looked down at his small child, bewildered as to why he would have that impression so young.

Roland sighed dramatically. "Pop said when you were gone, you were kissing a girl in America."

"Yes, well, Pop is a no good snitch," Robin told him between tickles to his little sides.

Once the giggles subsided, Roland looked up at Robin. "Do you think Gina will like me?"

Robin was taken aback by the sudden seriousness of his son's question. Wanting nothing more than to assure his fears, he hugged him and said, "Of course she will. She will love you."

"Okay good," Roland replied and settled down into the crook of Robin's shoulder.

Robin kissed the top of his head, and asked, "Can we read the story now?"

"Yes!"

* * *

The Louvre allowed Regina plenty of leisure to explore and be a true tourist in Paris, giving her accommodations within walking distance to the museum and encouraging her to absorb and see some of the city's finest offerings. Maurelle showed her around the metropolis. Cafés hummed and the streets thronged with natives – well dressed, portfolio-armed and hard at work, running on equal parts pride and panache.

The everyday Paris that Maurelle introduced Regina to – cracked sidewalks adorning city streets, family restaurants characterized by chipped paint and affection, bookstalls lining the Seine – was exciting and as equally rich as the Arc de Triomphe or Paris After Dark. Sipping and tasting her way through the Parisian marketplace, Regina sampled flaky almond croissants, grilled bruschetta, olive oil and balsamic glazes. She loved experiencing her first operatic concerto, loved strolling along Montmartre Walk, loved shopping in the Marais. But after just three days of letting Maurelle take her out after work, Regina came to two conclusions. First, she needed to slow down; and second, she absolutely hated the time change. Still feeling jet lagged, it seemed like she could never get enough sleep, always tired, always nodding off in meetings, always taking mid-afternoon naps, and worn out at the start of each new morning.

She hoped the rest of the week would be different.

* * *

On the first Friday of Regina's first week in Paris, she stretched lazily and with a sleepy yawn, dropped her head back to the pillow. Her eyes snapped open, and glancing at the clock, she was relieved to know she had an hour before she _really _needed to get up and get ready for work. _Thank God. _Those sixty minutes still gave her time to shower, have a cup of coffee, maybe a piece of toast before walking the short six blocks to the Louvre. Regina decided to indulge for five more minutes in bed, remembering the conversation she and Robin had last night.

"_Have you gotten out to look around a bit?"_

"_I have, I met a woman from work who offered to be my official tour guide. We've gone out every night since Tuesday, and today she's taking me shopping."_

"_You, in Paris, shopping?" Robin chuckled. "Now that I can imagine."_

"_Hey, be nice, or I won't bring you back any souvenirs," she teased. This wouldn't be so bad, she thought. The month would fly by. _

"_All I need from Paris is you back home in my arms."_

_She melted and promptly changed her mind. It was going to be a long thirty days. _

"_I bet it's nice to get out of that stuffy hotel for a while and relax a bit anyway," he rambled on despite her inner musings. "So who's this woman, again?" _

"_The art director at the museum. We met on my first day. Maurelle's quite…" Regina trailed off, thinking about the right way to describe her new friend. "Interesting."_

"_Oh, why do you say that?" _

"_Well, you either love her or you hate her, and plenty of people here hate her, even gave her the most dreadful nickname, Maleficent."_

"_Truly?"_

"_Hmm. We've led really similar lives actually, aside from the evil moniker, and I feel like I must have known her in another life." _

"_Well, I'm glad you have someone to keep you company." _

"_Me, too. How's Roland?"_

_Robin laughed. "Amazing, rambunctious, and full of stories. I missed him so much. I swear he's grown since I left him."_

"_I'm glad you're back together." She pictured him listening to his son as he told him about all of his adventures while his daddy was away. Regina smiled. "And your family?"_

"_All well, thank you. I must admit they are anxious to meet you."_

"_Oh, so you've mentioned me?"_

"_Many times over, milady."_

There were a lot of things Regina missed about Robin, the way he constantly made her laugh, the feather-light touch of his fingers as he tucked strands of her hair behind her ear, the way he protectively placed his hand on the small of her back, the way he talked lovingly about his mom and dad and his dimple-cheeked Roland. She craved late nights cuddled up in each other's arms on his comfy, worn in couch and home cooked meals and wine, enjoyed in front of his fireplace. She loved waking up to him beside her early in the morning, watching him sleep in a little longer, the rise of his warm chest against her back, the way his member found its way between her thighs even in his deepest slumber, the feel of his mouth and tongue as they worked her expertly, until she pulled herself tighter, pleading for more.

_Great_, Regina sighed, shifting uncomfortably in bed, a hunger left unquenched. Swinging her legs off the side of the mattress and standing up, she moved to the dresser and lifted an outfit that she laid out last night. She made her way to the bathroom, showered, brushed her teeth, primed her face, and slipped on a thong. She unhooked her skirt from its hanger and stepped into it, stopping her hands when the fabric pulled taut around her hips.

_Are you kidding me, _she thought, when she couldn't zip up her grey pencil skirt, she tugged, and she sucked in, but none of her attempts rendered the results she wanted. Pushing the offending garment to the floor, Regina stomped to the closet and rummaged for something else to wear, grabbing her red, lace overlay, sheath dress, she repeated the process, and frustratedly groaned when it fit more snuggly than she would've liked.

Fabric pulled around her midsection. _Dammit_, she cursed staring at her usually slim figure in the full-length mirror. Regina trudged to the bathroom and stepped on a glass scale, only confirming what she already knew. _Great. Just great._ All that food she'd been consuming since she met Robin – the heavy breakfasts, the muffins, the burgers and the sweet potato fries, not to mention the Parisian pastries – finally caught up with her, and she gained weight.

Regina yanked out a pair of trousers from the dresser and two more skirts, receiving the same outcome. Huffing indignantly, she rifled through her clothes and _finally _found a black skirt that would work.

_God, this was just great. A perfect start to her morning. Now what the hell was she going to do?_

Go shopping apparently. Or for a run. Most likely both.

_Shit_, she grumbled aloud in the empty room and stomped back into the closet, praying all of her blouses still fit her, everything perfectly tailored to her usual size twenty-four waist and thirty-four hips. Just then, her phone pinged and a text from Robin flashed on the screen. His usual, _Good morning, beautiful, _softening her perturbed facial expression somewhat, until she remembered he was the one who bought her all the food that expanded her waistline.

She furiously typed back a response and hit send, _That's a matter of opinion._

_Are you all right?_

She scoffed and typed back, _Oh, I'm fine. _She moved to sit, but the crease of her waist cut the band of her skirt into her skin, and it pursed her lips even further, and she sent an angry_, JUST fat, _while standing up.

_Pardon?_

Regina bit her lip, but not in the pleasant way she and Robin both liked. She text messaged, _YOUR girlfriend has to go out and buy a new wardrobe, because HER boyfriend is always feeding her. _

Robin's response didn't come through for a while. She imagined him trying to figure out the right course of action. And just as she was about to toss her phone on the bed, she received one little, _Oops. _

She exhaled loudly and replied, _Yeah, oops. :(_

_I'm sorry?_

Robin sent Regina messages a few more times after that, and then she told him she'd talk to him later that night, ready for their daily international phone call. They were slowly racking up minutes, neither carrying about the cents and dollars it cost them to hear the other's voice.

* * *

Robin felt like he just landed in Dublin, and already he and Roland stood at the security gate saying goodbye to his mum for the second time in a little over a month. His pop waited by the curb, keeping the car running. He already exchanged _see ya laters_ with him. Robin sighed and hugged his mum, finding it hard to make eye contact with one, very, sad Joan Locksley.

"Make sure you call me when you land," she told him, kissing his cheeks. "Let me know you and my laddie made it home safe and sound."

"I will mum," Robin assured her.

"And Roland," she kneeled down and fixed his straight shirt. "Have fun in school this year. Make sure you draw me lots of pictures."

"Oh, I will," Roland promised, giving her sloppy pecks on the cheeks and Eskimo kisses on her nose. "Lots and lots."

After a moment, she stood and poked a finger into Robin's chest. "And _you, _promise to bring her home?"

Robin rolled his eyes. "Mum, I promise you will meet her."

"Good. I won't have no son of mine ashamed to bring his girl home to his family," she argued, pulling him into a hug.

"I've never once been ashamed of you mum," Robin muttered with his mouth pressed against her temple and arms wrapped tightly around her back.

"Yes well," she pulled away. "Take good care of yer sister."

"I always do."

"And you can tell Gold if he hurts her, I'll skin him alive, I will."

"He's no stranger to your threats, mum," Robin laughed.

"Ahh, good reminder every now and then won't hurt." Just then her cell phone rang, and she answered it with a scowl. "What?"

Robin raised a brow at her tone and hauled his and Roland's carry on over his shoulder.

"Jesus, Mary, and Joseph, Marcus. What do you think I'm doing? I'm saying goodbye to my son and grandson, and if you're daft enough to go parking in the ticketed zone, then it be on your own head. You will not rush me, so you'll stuff it if you know what's good for ya, and go around again if you're so worried about it," she finished and hung up the phone.

"We better get going anyway."

"Alright, take care my son. Be happy with your girl and Roland."

"I will mum."

"Alright, off with you both now, before I'm a puddle of tears and your father has to come collect me."

Robin laughed, hugged his mum one last time, and headed with his son's hand in his back home.

* * *

On Monday, the first day of Regina's second week in Paris, her body ached.

She called Robin at seven o'clock. He promised her massages, and tea, and Saturdays in bed, and after she yawned for the third time in as many minutes, he told her to get some sleep and reassured her that he'd call her in the morning. She slept so soundly, she missed her alarm the next day, didn't wake until Robin called just like he said he would. By the time they whispered sweet goodbyes and hung up, sleep fluttered at her eyelids again, and she almost was late for work. Regina barely made it to eleven o'clock on Tuesday before a headache hit her temples and her stomach threatened to empty. She left the office early, crawled back into bed, and prayed she wasn't getting sick. She was about to fall asleep when her phone vibrated on the nightstand.

* * *

Just after one in the morning, Robin shouted last call and dried a glass, watching Rose stir her fourth Midori Sour sullenly. She sat at the bar for last three hours, and Robin finally told Neal to cut her off. Regina's dear roommate was a handful, but Robin was glad he was here to look after her while his girlfriend was gone. The poor girl vented to him and Neal all night about her job, and how she hated her boss, but couldn't stand leaving behind the children at St. Vincent's Memorial. She grilled Robin with relentless questions about his pub, his intentions, and Regina, and then turned her attention to Neal, who was bussing tables nearby.

Narrowing her eyes at him she asked bluntly, "So what's with you and Emma?"

"I'm sorry?" Neal barked a laugh that rang out in the almost empty pub.

"Are you guys a thing or what?" Rose asked him, chewing on the end of the straw held in her hand.

"We're friends," Neal shrugged.

"Sooo, you're single?" Rose bluntly asked, tracing a pattern on the top of the bar with her finger.

Robin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. He turned around to place some glasses on a high shelf. He heard their conversation play out, while he kept himself busy in the background. He pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Regina. _Can't believe you're not here to see this, but I think your roommate is hitting on one of my employees. _

Robin glanced at the time on his mobile, counting nine hours ahead. Regina should still be up. A excited chime vibrated in his hand, and he swiped the flashing notification, grinning at her reply.

_Oh my God, who is she hitting on? And right now?_

Robin took a seat on a stool at the other end of the bar. _She is inquiring after Neal's relationship status. And yes, Rose is talking to him as we speak._

He waited a couple minutes, then got up and took a beer from the fridge, his eyebrows rose as he overheard another tidbit of information. Once he got back to his seat, he tapped his finger across another notification.

_Oh, she's probably just gathering more intel for Mary Margaret so she can use it against Emma. It's nothing new. _

He bit his lip and sent her a quick message back. _Does gathering "intel" involve asking one out on a date?_

He set his phone down with a smirk and took a sip of his beer. He didn't have to wait long before he got the reaction he was expecting.

_What?! Tell me everything, Robin Locksley!_

* * *

Wednesday morning came too soon for Regina. She needed to get out bed and dress for work, but she didn't want to leave the comfort of warm sheets and feather-down pillows. Doves cooed outside the window, light flickered in through cream curtains, rainbows and beams cast about the room, and she couldn't give a flying fuck, because everything was spinning – absolutely certain that if she moved, she just might throw up.

Sickness seemed inevitable at this point.

Regina hugged a pillow, buried her face in it, and waited for the nausea to hopefully pass, but hoping didn't work. She carefully rolled on her back and a wave of vertigo swept over her. Taking a few long, deep breaths, she closed her eyes and counted to ten, begging the motion of the room to stop.

_God, there was nothing she hated more than having the flu. _

_Nothing._

Regina whimpered as her stomach lurched, realizing she needed to quickly get to the bathroom. Throwing off the blankets, she covered her mouth with her hand and staggered toward tile and a porcelain throne, falling to her knees just in time before vomiting.

After a few moments, when she was sure it was okay to get up, Regina turned on the faucet and rinsed out her mouth. She chanced a glance up and groaned at her reflection in the mirror. A thin sheen of sweat glistened upon her pale face.

"It looks like I'll be staying in bed today," she mumbled to no one but herself, filling a glass full of water and returning to bed.

Grabbing the remote and her phone off the bedside table, Regina called into work. After a brief, _of course, __chérie,_ from Maurelle, she hung up. Cautiously, she took a few sips of water, before letting out a low moan when her stomach began to churn once again. Falling back into bed, she covered her face with the comforter, closed her eyes, and placed her hand on her lower belly, willing it to settle.

_Wait. _

Her heart started racing, and her palm started sweating, tracing her fingers over a slightly fuller waistline. _No, that was impossible. _

She dismissed the thought entirely, remembering she had her period that month.

Four hours later, she lay in bed watching old reruns of _I Love Lucy_ in French. Sleeping on and off, not really paying attention to the screen but finding comfort in the familiar program she watched in her teens. She longed for Robin, and his comforting arms, wishing he could be here to hold her.

Picking up her phone, she called him, and he answered immediately.

"Hey love," his voice said gruffly from the other end of the line.

"You sound like you were sleeping?" she mumbled into the mouthpiece, picturing him in bed.

"Mm, I was. Roland went down for a nap this afternoon, and I must have fallen asleep, too. We just got back last night, and then I was up early this morning, putting the newest shipment of wine away. Then I have to work again tonight to help out Ruby. I needed the nap."

"Is everything okay there?"

"Oh yeah, it's fine. It just seems like half my staff is out sick."

"That's probably where I got this."

Robin perked up a bit. "Are you not well?"

"No, I have the flu."

"Aw, I'm sorry, love." His voice carried a tone of sympathy. "That's rotten luck. I wish I were there with you."

"Why?" Regina chuckled darkly. "So you can listen to me throw up all day?"

"No, so I can hold your hair back, and get you glasses of water, make you toast, and hold you in my arms while you rest."

"Okay, well, when you put it like that," she sighed, blinking back tears. "Did anyone I know come into the bar tonight?"

"Mmhm, it seems I've inherited Rose."

"Have you now?" Regina's eyebrows perked up.

Robin's light chuckle filled her ears. "She's taken to coming to the pub between shifts." He was very sympathetic. "When I'm not here, she spends a lot of time with Neal. She misses you."

She blinked back tears. "I miss her, too."

"You'll be home soon, love."

Regina opened her mouth, swamped with an overwhelming need to tell Robin how much she missed him, how much she wished he could be here and do all the things that he described. She knew that if she asked, he'd be there without a second thought, but she was strong. They could get through this. She was just sick, and that was making her more emotional than normal. Soon she'd feel better, and this need for him to be with her would be easier to ignore. She sighed, shaking her head. He told her to get some sleep, and he'd talk to her later – always taking care of her even when she didn't take care of herself.

Regina wasn't sure how long it had been, but she woke up to the sound of her phone buzzing. Feeling around blindly for it, she heard a soft _thunk _and knew it fell onto the floor. "Son of a _bitch_," she moaned, before getting up and walking around the bed to retrieve it.

Scowling, she looked down at the screen, it was Rose. Half of Regina was tempted to go back to sleep and call her later, but the other non-grumpy half was missing her friend. She swiped to accept the call.

"Hi, Rose," Regina padded back to the bed and snuggled under the covers.

"Hi yourself," came Rose's irritated voice. "Why haven't you called me in forever? Have you forgotten about us so quickly over there?"

"No, I've been working." Regina took a deep breath and pulled the pillow down to a more comfortable position.

"And going out, and spending time with your new cool Paris friends," Rose's voice drawled sarcastically. "At least I have Robin to keep me informed of how you're doing."

"I miss you, too, Rose," she smiled despite her roommate's testy attitude.

"Yeah, yeah, you're lucky I love you, you know."

"I'll be home soon," Regina assured her.

"I know." The girl on the other end sighed. "He's a pretty good guy, Robin."

"Yes, he is. I heard you've been down at the pub."

"Meh, I get bored at home," Rose paused. Regina could head crunching in her ear and had to assume Rose was munching on those dreadfully sinful Nutella snack packs. _Mmm, Nutella_. Rose continued on, "And besides, he and I can sit and cry over how much we miss you together."

"You don't," Regina deadpanned.

"You don't believe me? Trust me, we're a truly sad lot."

"You're even starting to sound like, Robin," Regina managed a light chuckle, picturing Rose and Robin sitting at the bar, having a beer together.

"That's not such a bad thing. I think he's a keeper, and you have my blessing."

"Speaking of keepers," Regina sat up against her headboard, tucking her hair back behind her ears. "What's this I hear about you asking Neal out?"

Rose growled into the phone. "That little Irish tattletale! I knew he was listening."

Regina laughed. "Do you like him?"

"Maybe," Rose said breezily. _Too_ breezily.

"Mmmhm, when are you going out?"

"Next Wednesday."

Regina kicked off the blankets covering her legs. "Where's he taking you?"

"We haven't discussed it yet."

Regina smiled, but it vanished when another wave of nausea swept over her. "Rose, I'm not feeling so well. Let me call you back in a while."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just a headache," she lied, no need to worry Rose over something a little cold medicine and sleep could fix.

"Okay, then. Talk to you later."

"Okay, bye Rose."

She heard Rose's faint _goodbye_ before hanging up; she dropped her phone with a thud on the nightstand and made her way back into the bathroom.

* * *

This pattern continued with a little less severity the rest of the week, and on Thursday morning, she could hardly muster the energy to get out of bed. Regina still felt a little bit queasy and not entirely back to her normal self. At first she thought the change in her schedule was just throwing her body out of whack, but now Regina knew for sure that she had come down with the flu. Not entirely surprising given that she hadn't been sleeping or eating that well, ever the diligent workaholic. She really needed to take better care of herself.

When she finally moseyed into her temporary trans-continental office, she only had to wait a handful of hours before the Louvre closed early in celebration of _L'Assomption de Marie_, or as Maurelle kindly informed Regina, the Feast of the Assumption of Mary.

The city bustled with activity, when the two fast-friends stepped outside the museum.

"I was wondering if you like to join me for lunch," Maurelle asked, as they walked down stone steps. "There is a wonderful restaurant not too far from here, and I am ashamed to admit I have not eaten today. Join me, chérie?"

"I'd love to," Regina smiled, knowing that if she didn't join, she'd only go back to her empty room, watch more _I Love Lucy_, and probably go to sleep. She was finally feeling a bit better this afternoon and she felt she needed to take advantage while she still had some energy and get out for a bit. She still felt a little poorly, but she knew she definitely needed to eat.

Maurelle brightened exponentially and led the way down the street. As they walked, Regina noticed many more streetcars and tourists than usual, filling the sidewalks. Observing her preoccupation, Maurelle looped her arm with Regina's and began explaining the holiday_. _She listened with interest as the strawberry blonde told her of the history, and how on this day many churches held colorful parties; villages and towns celebrated the occasion with parades, games, and special markets.

"Are you still enjoying Paris, chérie?" she asked Regina. "I have not seen much of you this week."

"Truthfully, Maurelle, I haven't been feeling well."

Maurelle hugged Regina's arm to her side and said, "Oh? You are not ill I hope?"

"I think it was just a stomach bug," she responded, waving away her concern with a shake of her head.

They set a leisurely pace and passed several intriguing shops along the way, where Regina made a mental note to stop and purchase a few gifts for Robin, Rose, Mary Margaret, Emma and David. She even saw a toyshop where she might find something for a small boy she couldn't wait to meet.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Maurelle said, "This is it, chérie." She smiled and with a flourish, opened the door for them.

They entered the small establishment and found the environment quiet and peaceful. Regina happily took a seat at a table in front of the window, enjoying the great view of the city.

"I hope you are hungry," Maurelle stated, sitting across from her.

"After the last few days, I think I am finally hungry," Regina smiled. "Thank you so much for inviting me."

"But of course!"

After they settled, a charming gentlemen approached their table.

"Bonjour Maurelle, so wonderful to see you again. Where have you been hiding?" he asked.

"Not far, I assure you, mon amour," she replied, grinning and turning a bit pink as he took her hand and kissed it.

"And who is your friend?" he pressed.

"Lumière, this is my new friend, Regina Mills. She has come to spend a month with us at the Louvre and impresses us with her exceptional eye for detail and American flair."

"Ah, bonjour, Madame Mills," he greeted. Regina placed her hand in his outstretched palm, and he took it between his. "It is a great pleasure to meet you and to welcome you to Paris."

"Thank you," she smiled. "But it's Mademoiselle. I'm not married."

"Ahh, but a lovely woman like you? Surely you have love?" he queried.

Regina blushed, and he had his answer. He released her hand and excused himself for a moment. She took the chance to appreciate the beautiful, old century building. It had an attractive metro-themed décor – white tiles, simple wooden tables, vintage advertising posters and slatted handcrafted benches, overlooking a garden in the back and city in the front. Small and cozy, a place she could picture bringing Robin, while they sat sharing coffee and pastries. Regina sighed, missing Robin for the hundredth time today.

A few minutes later, a waiter followed Lumière over to their table and poured them each a glass of wine, while he presented a plate of _Tartiflette_.

"Le Compliments du chef," the waiter stated.

Regina looked at the dish – creamy potatoes, onions, and bubbling cheese – and back up at Maurelle, who smiled at her.

"Lumière's Tartiflette is the best in the city, and one of the reasons I cannot come in here as much as I'd like."

"You wound me with your words, chérie." Lumière winked at her. "Well, ladies, I will leave you to your _déjeuner_, your lunch. Regina, it was my pleasure meeting you, and Maurelle, try not to be so long between visits, oui?"

"I swear it, mon amour," Maurelle said, blushing once more as he kissed her before he left.

"Merci," Regina replied, her stomach grumbling for the first time in days. She picked up a fork and eagerly took a bite. "Mmmm…this is delicious, thank you."

As they enjoyed lattes and chocolate croissants a little while later, Regina said, "I can see why you don't come here often. If I ate this every day, I'd never fit into my clothes. As it is, I already don't."

"Oui, it is impossible to refuse the food, when it is accompanied with a smile and charm."

"I know what you mean. I have a similar problem back at home with a dimpled Irishman," Regina agreed, taking a sip of her water. She pulled on her ear, a little embarrassed.

"Yes exactly, they adore our figure, but they do not realize what things like this will do to it."

"How long have you been together?"

A small smile pulled at Maurelle's lips. "On and off for five years now."

"On and off?"

The strawberry blonde shrugged. "Work is our life. He has many restaurants and children in Bordeaux. So, we are together when we can be, and when we are not, _c'est la vie_, this is life, no?"

Regina smiled sadly at her, and took another sip of her coffee, grimacing as she did so.

"That is the third time you have done that. You do not like your café, no?" Maurelle asked, with concern.

Regina shook her head in denial. She took another sip, confused as to why the combination of the croissant and the espresso was muddling her palette.

"It does seem a bit… off," she grimaced when her taste buds rebelled at another tiny gulp.

Maurelle raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow. "Mmhm, if you American's stopped watering everything down, you might enjoy the taste of real coffee, oui?"

"It's probably just from my cold," Regina narrowed her eyes at her new friend playfully.

"And yet, you were able to eat the food with no problem." Maurelle gave her a look she couldn't quite decipher, and then changed the topic. "What about your amour? He is not with you on your trip, he is back in America, no?"

"He is back home, yes. He owns a business as well. Plus, our relationship is still pretty new, so we're not at the _follow-you-to-Paris_ stage quite yet," she chuckled, thinking about how he would have gladly come with her if she would have asked.

"What is his name?" Maurelle inquired, amused.

"Robin," Regina sipped her water. "His name is, Robin."

* * *

Regina was never the type to go out much. Even when she lived in New York with Daniel, their free time was spent holding small game nights or potlucks at home with their friends. If they happened to journey outside the walls of their Brooklyn apartment, they would cab to places like Little Italy for a quick slice of pizza, or take a blanket to Central Park and read for hours at a time. She was never one for clubs or_ the nightlife_. So when Maurelle asked her if she would like to go out dancing that evening, she politely excused herself. Mostly blaming her illness (which still annoyingly lingered), she told her that once she was feeling up to it they would go out.

Regina used her room key to unlock the door, pushed it open with her shoulder, and kicked off her heels. She flopped down onto the freshly made bed rather ungracefully. She let her breathing deepen, trying to relax, but after fifteen minutes, she decided it was a hopeless cause.

Regina looked at the time and grinned when she realized it was still morning in Seattle. She grabbed her phone and dialed Robin, wanting to hear nothing but his voice as he told her about his day. When he answered her call, she greeted with one, little word.

"Hi."

"Hey there, beautiful."

"How are you?" Regina yawned, much to her own annoyance.

"Good, catching up on some work I've been putting off for a bit now," he answered.

She yawned again and attempted to muffle it with her hand, but he still caught it.

"You sound exhausted. Are you feeling better?"

"I am," she groaned, "but I swear I'm never doing this again. This time change is killing me." She heard him hum in the background.

"You've been there almost two weeks, one would think you'd have gotten use to it by now, yeah?" he replied.

"Well, I'm not," she huffed grumpily.

"Alright, love, sorry."

Regina complained into her pillow. _It's not his fault you're sick and tired_, she scolded herself.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm just tired, and this flu has taken a lot out of me," she apologized.

"That's not good."

"No, it's not," she muttered, closing her eyes and thinking about how easy it would be to just fall asleep listening to his voice. She needed to change into her pajamas and wash off her makeup first. "All I want to do is sleep."

"Well, milady. Once you return, I will make it my personal duty to see that you stay in bed as much as humanly possible," he told her most assuredly.

She could hear the smug smile in his voice, and Regina giggled. "Mmhm, I bet you will."

"I will," he said, without reservation or remorse. "Are you done for the day? It's a bit early isn't it?"

"I'm done," she repeated and rubbed her eyes.

"That's nice that they let you go early. I was beginning to think they kept you there all hours of the night." The concern in his voice told her he did the quick math on the schedule she was keeping lately.

"I only went in for a little while. It's a holiday here and the museum was closed, but Maurelle invited me to have lunch with her."

"Really? That was nice of her. "

She tilted her head against her pillow and thought about Robin with longing. "Have you made plans for the rest of the weekend?"

"Omm, not really. Though, I have to go over on Friday afternoon and pick up some paperwork for Roland's school, and he and I are having dinner with Belle and Gold on Saturday."

"Mmm, is it that time of the year already?" she asked, ignoring the Gold part, not really wanting to know about the creepy imp.

"It is," he replied, and then continued, "Perhaps, when you return you can help us do some school shopping?"

"I'd love to," Regina smiled at the thought of crayons, and backpacks, and glue sticks. "Only a little over two weeks,"

"It feels like two years," he sighed deeply.

"I know," she echoed his frustration. Biting her lip, she sat up in bed. "Where's Roland?"

"Belle has him for a while this morning."

"Are you busy?"

"No, why?" his curious reply came.

She felt deliciously sneaky. "Well, if you don't have any plans, are you close to home?"

"Omm, right this instant?"

Regina chuckled at that. "Mmm hmm, I was thinking about taking a bath."

There was silence on the line for a moment, and then she heard his low voice.

"I'm on my way upstairs."

* * *

Friday morning of her second week in Paris, Regina took a turn around the large foyer of the Musée de l'Orangerie. Maurelle suggested a tour at the museum once hailed as the "Sistine Chapel of Impressionism," and she gladly accepted, didn't want to spend her whole trip confined to one patron house of the arts or in bed.

Strolling through the first floor, she followed the development of modernism since Impressionism and appreciated breath-taking works by Renoir, Cézanne, Picasso, Modigliani, and Matisse, until she walked into twin oval rooms and was surrounded by Monet's enraptured vision – _Waterlilies (Les Nympheas). _Regina sat down on the round silver bench and devoured every vibrant wave and energetic swish of oil paint, feeling small in comparison to the grandeur of the breathtaking panels. She needed the restful break, she felt a little dizzy.

The docent leading their private tour cleared his throat, and she stood to follow after their little group. They gathered in the hall, Regina stood in front with Maurelle to her left and Sidney to her right, the rest of their small staff directly behind her. She took a deep breath and looked around. She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair, a headache forming at her temples.

They started moving once again, and Regina felt like the walls were beginning to close in on her. Monsieur Bellamy brought them to the Emile Bernard gallery to discuss the important influence he had on Gauguin and Van Gogh, his voice growing fainter and fainter in her ears. A harsher wave of dizziness hit Regina, and she held her breath and then staggered. Hands grasped at her. A lack of sleep and an uneaten breakfast wrecked havoc on her system, and the world began fading around the edges of her vision. She took a deep breath, and Maurelle whispered in her ear,_ "Miss Mills, are you alright?"_ Regina nodded, willing herself to remain upright.

Slowly the world began to right itself, and she stood straight and tall. Maurelle's grip loosened, but she kept a supporting hand under her elbow as they walked down the stairs to the main lobby. Her legs felt like lead, and she couldn't feel her fingers. Regina let go of the railing and stepped onto the main landing, and that was the last thing she remembered, until she woke up in a white hospital room.

* * *

Regina blinked in an attempt to clear her vision, but it didn't work very well. Everything was a blur.

"Mademoiselle Mills? How are you feeling?" A bright light flashed in her pupils as someone placed their hand on her forehead, and Regina squinted. "I'm Doctor Marie Rousseau, and you're at Hôpital de l'Hotel-Dieu."

She tried to sit up, but her head swam, and she dropped back onto the bed with a groan.

"What happened?" she said, trying to swallow, her throat unbearably dry.

"You fainted at l'Orangerie, Mademoiselle Mills, and then they brought you in to us. Have you been experiencing fainting spells of this kind often?"

"Passed out?" Regina looked out the window without really seeing it. "I mean, I remember feeling dizzy, but I thought it was because I skipped breakfast."

The doctor sighed, a bit too dramatically for Regina's liking.

"Well, that would do it," Rousseau scoffed. Taking off her glasses, she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Is something wrong with me?"

Rousseau didn't look up from the iPad she was scrolling down. "Tell me Mademoiselle Mills, Regina, may I call you, Regina?"

"No, you may not," she said, the doctor's pursed lips and tone displeasing her.

"Have it your way, Mademoiselle. Do you normally skip meals in your condition?" Rousseau scolded.

"My condition?"

"Yes," the doctor barked, finally looking up from the device. A small smile played across her lips. "Your pregnancy. Surely you are aware of it, no?"

Physician and patient were both quiet for a few moments, the ticking of a clock hand the only thing making a sound.

"I beg your pardon?" Regina glared at her.

"You are pregnant, Mademoiselle Mills."

"I can't be."

Almost bored the woman asked, with a lift of an eyebrow. "You are sexually active, are you not?" She scowled at Regina.

"Yes, but I'm on the pill," Regina stammered, and when the doctor sighed she added, "and I've had my period."

The doctor looked over the iPad once again, and then snapped the case shut with a frown. "And your cycle, it is regular?"

Regina frowned and tried to remember. It wasn't something that was a priority in her life. It came on Saturday and now that she thought about it, it really wasn't normal; in fact she couldn't remember it lasting more than a couple days.

"I guess it was shorter than normal, but I've never been regular."

"Spotting is normal in the early stages of pregnancy," Rousseau said matter-of-factly and places her glasses back on. "And is often mistaken for just an abnormal cycle."

Stunned and mortified, all Regina could do was stare at the French woman, wearing a white coat with a stethoscope hanging from her neck. She watched the woman's lips move but only caught words instead of full sentences.

_Prenatal care_. _Eating and resting more. Birth defeats. High-risk pregnancy. Folic acid. Stop smoking. No more alcohol. High blood pressure. Control stress. _

Regina's brain refused to process. How did this happen? I mean, she knew how it happened, but _how did this happen? _Her heart rate skyrocketed; its galloping thud drowned out all other sounds.

The doctor waited for an acknowledgment, and after what seemed like an eternity, Regina finally acknowledged her presence again.

"I'm pregnant? Are you sure?" she choked out.

Rousseau barely blinked, and Regina resented her composure.

"I gather from your reaction, Mademoiselle Mills, that you were not expecting this particular diagnosis, no?"

_Expecting? Was that her idea of a joke? _

"I'd think I'd know if I were pregnant. There must be some mistake."

"I have already double checked the results, Mademoiselle Mills. There is no mistake."

Regina gaped at the woman in the white coat, but then closed her eyes and took a deep calming breath. Her head fell back on the bed.

This wasn't the doctor's fault.

In fact, the doctor had nothing to do with Regina's multiple orgasms, and Robin's insatiable appetite, or the fact that neither one of them thought to use a condom that first or second or third time, banking on modern medicine and clean bills of health that they wouldn't give anything unwanted to the other. No, being pregnant wasn't the doctor's fault. That had been all them. Just one sassy, Brooklyn brunette and a certain dimpled, Irish bartender.

In all the years she and Daniel had been together, she'd never been able to get pregnant. They'd tried before they were going to get married after a perceived scare, but when a handful of tests came back negative, they realized they actually wanted to try for a baby.

_Oh, God, a baby. _Realization hit her in all its nauseating glory, and Regina battled an overwhelming urge to cry. The weight gain; the days spent sprawled on the tiled bathroom floor, hoping she wouldn't vomit or dry heave up more bile; the raging, rollercoaster emotions. How did she not suspect it herself? Pregnant. Fear and wonder vied for supremacy, but not surprisingly, fear won.

_Oh, God, Robin._ She covered her eyes with her hands and pushed back tears. What was she going to tell him, more importantly, how was she going to tell him? She couldn't do it miles and an ocean apart; she couldn't do it over the phone. Regina took a shuddering breath and tried to calm her mind.

_Alright, think about this. Think about what you really want. Think about how you really feel. _

Two more breaths, and she knew.

Regina loved the idea of being a mom, and she couldn't deny that it had been something she imagined quite a bit over the last six weeks. Tears stung at her eyes, and a smile pulled at her mouth.

Doctor Rousseau came to stand close by her side; she gave Regina a sympathetic grin.

"It is obvious that this news is shocking, oui?"

"That's one way of putting it," Regina chuckled.

Her stomach flipped, and she grimaced as she swallowed against the urge to throw up. She wasn't sure if it was morning sickness or shock – though it hardly mattered now.

What will Robin say? Will he be as shocked as she was or … a small, albeit hysterical, laugh almost escaped her throat. Regina was certain she knew exactly how he would react. He was a wonderful father, and he dearly loved Roland, but she doesn't want to assume.

Getting pregnant, that was never on the agenda.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly, Regina closed her eyes and after a moment, fluttered them open again to meet the doctor's concerned gaze. She took another deep breath and gave her a nod.

"Can I go?"

"Are you still experiencing any vertigo, any light-headedness?"

"No, I'm fine."

Rousseau's eyebrows climbed a millimeter or two, but she didn't question her response. She handed her a small bottle filled with white pills.

"Take one of these each day before breakfast, and please do not skip meals, or else I fear we will be seeing each other again, no? You will also need to start some sort of prenatal care as soon as you are able to make arrangements or get back to your home."

"Thank you, Doctor Rousseau."

The physician nodded and made a sweeping gesture toward the exit. Regina swung her legs over the side of the bed and slid to her feet. Rousseau handed Regina her clothes, and she padded into the bathroom to change out of the paper-thin hospital smock.

When Regina existed fully clothed a few minutes later, the OB/GYN walked her to the outer room. There was a heartbeat's pause. "And Mademoiselle Mills?"

Regina turned back toward her. "Yes, is there something else?"

"Congratulations."

Taken by surprise and unsure what to say, a small smile was the best Regina could manage. And with that, she turned and started to leave. Maurelle swarmed her as soon as she closed the door behind her, peppered with questions and concerns.

"I think we should go to lunch," Regina suggested, her hand subconsciously resting on the now obviously small bump below her belly button. No longer _a food baby or menstrual bloating,_ but a real baby.

Maurelle returned her smile, and her brow knitted for a moment when she saw where Regina's fingers hovered.

"I knew it, chérie. You're pregnant, oui?" Maurelle exclaimed.

"But how did you…" Regina gaped at her.

Maurelle raised her eyebrows and gasped, "I am right, oui?"

Regina nodded. "Yes," she said in the merest of whispers.

"Oh, that's wonderful news, chérie!"

Regina blinked back tears.

"This is a problem?" Maurelle frowned as she studied her.

"A problem?" Regina questioned. "No, it's not. I'm just … I'm sorry. It's all still quite a shock."

"You are not happy with this? Why, Regina? A baby is wonderful, no?" the strawberry blonde asked.

"I am happy. I mean, I'm pregnant," Regina let out a breathy laugh, her hand rubbing across the curve of her stomach again. "I couldn't be happier about the baby. "

Maurelle took Regina's hand in hers and told her. "Then there is no problem. You're going to be a mother. You are going to call Robin as soon as possible, oui?" she studied the brunette's face. "He will be ecstatic, no?"

"I hope so," Regina groaned lightly, "One month together, and I'm pregnant. My mother would die if she ever found out."

Maurelle scoffed and pulled her to her side. She tucked her arm around hers as they walked along. "Meh, so you are doing things a little _en panne_… or how do you say," she hummed and licked her lips in thought, as she search for the English words, "a little out of order, no?"

Regina laughed, and the two friends headed to lunch.

A little out of order, indeed.

* * *

Later that night, Regina leaned her forehead against the shower wall. Hot water streamed through her drenched hair, over her face, and down the rest of her body. The steam and scent of lavender shampoo soothing tense muscles in her shoulders. Tiny droplets of water dripped off her eyelashes, and she mulled over the last seven weeks of her life.

Dimples and worn out jeans. _I'll Love You Till the End_ played on an acoustic guitar. Glasses and glasses of Syrah. Robin's hot breath on her neck that first night he kissed her in the dark hallway of his third-floor flat. S'mores and rainy days spent inside, cuddled up in front of his fireplace. Shakespeare in the Park. Dinner and drinks at the Gin Joint. Walking out under the stars. Camping and fighting and make up sex. Laughing at ridiculous jokes. Breakfast in the pub, watching soccer matches and swooning over him and eggs, and bacon, and butter. Spooning with him as they both fell asleep.

Standing there in the shower, letting water cascade over her skin, Regina smiled and laughed. Her hand kept drifting down to her lower abdomen, fully aware of the small life growing inside her. They'd had sex plenty of times since they met late that Friday night at his pub, pushed together by an instant connection, and Rose, and wine, and good conversation. But it hadn't been sex on day two or three or four or whenever else they'd made love that wove together the baby growing in her womb. It had been in his room, on his bed, on day one after talking until just before three in the morning, when Regina had whispered, _I want you._

Regina crawled into bed a few hours later and a wave of emotion pulled huge crocodile tears from her eyes. She didn't want to be in Paris any longer. She wanted to be home with Robin.

Her mobile pinged, and instead of texting a reply, she dialed a familiar number.

* * *

_At the same time on the other side of the world..._

Robin followed Killian as they walked through downtown Portland. They had certainly picked a good time for it. A bright and warm day, the city was bustling with city people and tourists alike for the upcoming Rose Festival that weekend. Leaving Roland behind with Belle for the night, they set off at first light. Glancing around at the hustle and bustle, Robin sighed. He loved this town, and he was glad he took a day to explore and get a good look at the place before Regina returned from her trip. If he was truly going to establish a new pub here, what better time to work on the logistics than now?

Killian talked animatedly about the building they were about to see. He described the setting and neighboring businesses. His excitement for new things never ceased to amaze Robin. Smirking, he glanced at a storefront display window and stopped. His legs locked in place.

Enthralled in his own world, Killian managed to make it several paces ahead before he noticed Robin's absence.

"Oi, mate?" Killian looked his friend a bit exasperated, when he received no answer. He jogged and closed the distance between them, frowning. "What gives?"

It took a second, and then Robin heard his friend groan.

"Aww, no mate." Killian gave him a pained expression. "I know you think you're in love and all that rubbish..."

"Killian, I _am _in love with her," Robin told him passionately. "And I want this. I want a life with Regina and my son. Weren't you the one that told me not so long ago that Roland and I deserved to be happy?"

"Aye, I did," he admitted with a sigh.

That was all Robin needed to hear. He pushed past his friend and headed for the heavy metal doors.

However, Killian had other plans and grabbed his arm.

"Robin, mate, come on. Man, you've only known the lass for a month. She's never even met Roland, how do you know they'll even get on?"

Robin shrugged. "I just know. And we've been together almost two months."

Opening the door, Killian followed behind him.

"No, she's been gone most of that. Time apart doesn't count."

"We talk almost every day. It most certainly counts," Robin argued.

"_Welcome to Tiffany,"_ a sales woman greeted them.

Killian nodded at her and smiled before attempting once again, "Don't you want to take some time and think about this, eh?"

"There's nothing to think about, Killian."

Killian stepped in front of Robin again, earning himself a glare from his friend. Lowering his voice a notch, Killian pleaded.

"Robin, I've known you since we were lads. You never stop and think for a moment." Robin looked at him incredulously, he raised his finger and Killian knew he was about to let him have it so he pushed along, "All I'm saying is wait until she meets Roland, eh? Let the boy have a chance to meet her before just tossing her into his life."

"Roland will love her."

"Aye, and he may, but give it a chance first and see how it goes before you do this."

Robin sighed. Perhaps Killian was right. Maybe he should hold off a bit and let Roland and Regina have some time, before he asked her? He could have snorted at himself. Who was he fooling? He knew it would work out just as sure as he was that Killian would keep trying to convince him otherwise.

He met his friend's intense stare. "Alright, Killian. I'll give them time to meet."

"That's the spirit, mate," Killian smiled proudly.

"But I'm still buying the ring," Robin declared, clapping him on the arm.

Pushing past him once again, Robin headed up to the counter, and a woman with long, blonde hair welcomed them, "Hello, what can I do for you gentlemen?"

"This man is here to ruin his life," Killian jibbed.

Robin laughed it off. "I'm sorry about him, please pay him no mind. May I see the ring on display," Robin gestured to the window to her right. "Just there."

"Of course," she told him, gone for just a moment, while Killian mumbled things like, _might want to look into a prenup_, and _has to marry the first one that lays him in five years. _

"Here we are…" she began, waiting for him name.

Catching on, "Robin," he supplied.

"Pleased to meet you, Robin. I'm Anastasia, you're obviously looking for an engagement ring?"

"Yes," he said and pointed to the one that caught his eye from the street. "That one there."

She smiled and pulled it from its case, handing it to him. "It's a 1.75 carat, round diamond in a tapered band with bead-set stones. Do you know the size you need?"

"Yeah, mate. Do you know her ring size? Or have you not found that bit out in the month you've been together?" Killian looked at him smiling smugly.

Robin chose to ignore him, and instead directed his attention to Anastasia. "You know, I'm not sure."

"Don't worry, any of our rings can be resized at a later time."

"That'll be romantic, eh? Give her the ring and it slips off her finger or worse, won't go on at all," Killian snorted.

"Could you be anymore of a prat?" Robin asked him with barely controlled annoyance, perturbed by his friend's postulating attitude. "Why don't you go have a walk, hm?" Robin pointed to the door, "I'll be with you when I'm done here."

"Fine, I'll be outside. It's painful to watch this anyway."

"I'm sorry about him."

"It's alright, you'd be surprised how many of those we get around here."

"In that case, that's a shame," Robin sighed, "Alright, I don't know her exact size…" He looked at her hands. "What do you wear?"

"I wear a five," Anastasia smiled. Her hands looked awfully similar to Regina's.

"Let's do that then. That ring, that size."

"Well, it must be meant to be, because this is a five."

"Fantastic."

"Give me a moment, I'm going to go get this cleaned and put in a box for you."

"Oh, I don't need a box."

Anastasia's eyes widened a bit. "No, trust me on this, you want this box. Every woman wants _this _box."

"Alright then. A box it is," he smirked and pulled out his credit card.

Twenty minutes later, Robin left Tiffany with a spring in his step, a small bag in his hand, and a grin he was sure to have the rest of the week. He powered down the street toward Killian, who must have gotten tired of waiting for him. His mate leaned against a food cart, moodily munching down on what appeared to be a hot dog.

Robin walked up to him, cheerily. "Lunch time, then?"

"Aye, if you've got any money left. What'd that set you back twenty grand, I reckon?"

"Nearly," Robin looked up at the menu, and then nodding to him asked, "That any good?"

Killian choked out a strangled, "You _nearly _spent twenty grand. I was kidding, mate."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Let's go."

"What no lunch? So you are broke."

Robin shook his head. "Not at all, but the food seems a bit dodgy. I'll eat back at the hotel."

Killian raised his food in the air. "Nothing dodgy about this, I assure you."

* * *

Robin made it back to his room just after one o'clock in the afternoon. He dumped the contents of the bag onto the fluffy comforter. His brow creased as he studied the baby blue box with the delicately tied white bow and wondered, not for the first time, what the big deal was. Just ribbon and paper and fancy cardboard. He would think what was _in _the box would be much more exciting. He set the box down, deciding that he needed to hear Regina's voice. She should still be awake, but just in case, he sent her a quick iMessage.

_Are you up? Can you talk?_

Instead of a text reply, her name started flashing, and he swiped it to answer.

"Hey, love," he said, his smile disappearing as he heard a small sob escape her, followed by a sniffling. His brow furrowed in concern and alarm. He sat up in bed. "Regina, what's wrong?"

She took a deep breath before replying with a small laugh, "Nothing, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I don't know why I started crying."

The air left his lungs in a rush. She was okay. "Are you still sick?"

Regina laughed again, and he heard somewhat of a hesitance in her that he couldn't quite put his finger on. "Yes, and no. It'll pass soon."

"Have you seen someone then?" He got up and started pacing around the room. _God_, he was sorely tempted to get on a plane and go to her. "Is it just the flu bug?"

"Yes, I was kind of taken against my will by Maurelle," her voice softened, she could tell he was worrying by the way he sighed into the phone. "But I promise I'm fine, Robin. Don't worry, please."

"It's hard not to from here," he sighed again and ran a hand through his hair. He closed his eyes when she said, _I know_, in that soft breathy voice he missed so much.

"Paris isn't all that far," he told her, grabbing the blue box and opening it.

A smile played across her lips and her hand wandered down to her bump. She imagined him there with her, telling him about the baby, and forgetting about everything but just the two of them. Then that voice in her head told her it was only another two weeks, she was an adult with responsibilities, and if he came to Paris her mind wouldn't be where it needed to be, finishing her time at work.

"No," she said sadly. "It's not that I don't want you here, because I do, but if you came here, I know I wouldn't be able to focus, and all I want to do is finish this so I can come home to you."

His head hung. He knew she was right, and he also had responsibilities he had to tend to if he was going to get this deal in Portland taken care of before she returned. Once she was back, he didn't want to make more trips than necessary when he could be with her and Roland.

"Well, when you put it like that," Robin said, sitting down on the bed, holding his phone against his shoulder, playing with the box in his hand. "I do have something for you."

"Oh?" Her ears perked up a bit. "What is it?"

"Nope, not telling. You could have had it early, but now you just have to wait."

Regina had an overwhelming urge to laugh, or cry, she wasn't sure which. "That's not very fair, you know."

He let out a slow exhale. "God, I miss you."

"I miss you, too," she whispered into the phone, tears falling silently onto her pillow.

"If you change your mind..."

"I will let you know first thing," Regina laughed.

"Do I need to let you go so you can get some rest?"

* * *

Late Monday morning at the beginning of Regina's third week in Paris, Regina leaned over the sink in the bathroom at the Louvre with a bottle of water in one hand and a fist full of Kleenex in the other. She tried desperately to will her morning sickness away to no avail. She missed Robin so much; she didn't trust herself not to call him and tell him to come to Paris this very moment. The door opened, and she turned to see the familiar silhouette of her friend, Maurelle.

Noticing her distress, she walked straight up to Regina and placed a hand on her back. Regina jumped slightly at the attention, but growing used to Maurelle's abrupt ways, she faced the woman and tried to smile through her tears.

"I'm sorry I had to run out of there like that," she said, thinking about the meeting she just ditched.

Maurelle shook her head and rubbed circles on Regina's back. She scolded her lightly with a small smile.

"Nonsense, Regina! This is not something for which you can help," she gave a half laugh. "Though, I must say the look on Sidney's face, when you lost your breakfast on his shoes, I will treasure in my memory for years to come."

Regina groaned and shook her head. "Oh, I can't believe I did that. I'll never be able to go back out there."

Maurelle laughed again, "Oh chérie, do not trouble yourself over it. Now, tell me why are you crying? Come tell me what is troubling you?" Maurelle frowned at her. "Surely, your sickness is not what has made you so upset?"

"Oh, it's just everything. This is the only thing I could find that fits me anymore," Regina swallowed, trying to hold back a new rush of tears. _God, _she hated crying. She felt like she'd been doing that non-stop lately. "I feel so horrible, I want to tell Robin, but I can't tell him over the phone." Regina heaved a heavy sigh, and Maurelle laid her hand on her arm. "I just, I wish he was here."

"He cannot come to Paris?"

Regina shook her head in return. "No, he just got back from Ireland with his son. I can't ask him to be away from Roland, again."

They stood in a comfortable silence, neither woman feeling the need to talk to fill empty space. Eventually Regina's tears abated, and she looked at the other woman and spoke softly. "I'm sorry for crying like that. I'm not usually the crying type."

Maurelle smiled. "Please, no apologies are needed."

Regina looked at the woman opposite. She was of a similar age, education, and for the first time in years, here was someone to whom she could relate to. She made a decision.

"Let's go back to work."

Maurelle smiled. "I'd be honored to have you join me, but..." She tilted her head to the side and studied Regina. "I hope you don't think it impertinent of me, but I think you should say, _to hell with Paris_, and go home to your love?"

Regina blinked at the realization of what she was saying took hold. The words _Robin _and _home _screaming through her subconscious. "Excuse me?"

Maurelle smiled gently at Regina. "You looked puzzled, Regina. You want to return home, oui?"

Regina nodded, warily eyeing her friend. Her forthrightness unnerved her. "Yes, but I still have another week and a half. I signed a contract..."

"Hmmm. Why don't you let me worry about the contract," she smiled somewhat menacingly and continued, "I have not used my powers of persuasion around here in a long time. I am owed a favor or two."

Maurelle noticed the flash of worry in Regina's eyes. "I don't mean to make you feel uncomfortable, but I've noticed over the last few days… You miss home, Regina, and your heart is not in Paris. If you feel so strongly, you should go and let me worry about silly things like contracts."

"I couldn't let you do that," Regina argued. This was insane. She was an adult she could get through this.

Maurelle smiled sadly but was undaunted, speaking matter-of-factly. "You know, I have never had children, but I understand many things about love and life. I know for certain that if I was in your place, chérie, I would not be here right now." Maurelle leaned forward and held Regina's gaze. "Come, we will sort this out and then call the airlines, oui?"

"I don't know if…."

Maurelle was not going to let her back out of this. "Tell me truthfully, would you rather be with your Robin than here in Paris?"

"I..."

She was persistent. "What are you afraid of, Regina? He is in love with you."

The tension left her shoulders, and she smiled. "I can see there's no arguing with you on this. I guess I'm going home."

Maurelle laughed. "That is the American spirit, chérie." She stood to her full height. "And before you go we will stop on our way, and I will buy you something that you and this wonderful baby can grow into. It will be a thank you for your friendship while you were here."

Regina looked at the woman in front of her. Maurelle's enthusiasm was contagious. "You really don't have to."

Maurelle grinned, and they left the bathroom together on their way to get Regina home.

* * *

Regina stood with Maurelle at the departures gate.

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me."

Maurelle smiled and shook her head slightly. "No, chérie, thank you for coming. I do not make friends easily, and it has been a treat to have you."

"I know the feeling," Regina sighed, hearing the announcement for her flight. "Promise you'll stay in touch?"

"Oui, I have your number." Maurelle pulled Regina in for a quick embrace.

"Maybe you can even come to Seattle sometime soon?"

"I would love that, Regina. Take good care of that baby, until we meet again. No more dizzy spells, while I am not there."

Regina smiled, giving Maurelle's hand a quick squeeze. "I don't know if I can control that. But I promise, I'll take care of both of us."

"Au revoir, mon ami," she smiled. "Goodbye, my friend."

"Goodbye, Maurelle."

* * *

Robin knocked on Killian's door at exactly eight in the morning, coffee in one hand and the other in his jacket pocket. He watched as his son played a game on his phone, or _the amusement_ for the trip ahead, as he called it. He was going to have to break down and get the boy an iPad one day.

"Morning," Robin smiled brightly at his friend and entered the apartment. Roland walked in, too, head still ducked down, engrossed in learning how to spell. "I need those papers for the bank."

Killian ran his fingers through his sleep tousled hair and yawned. "What papers are those?"

Robin walked over to Killian's desk. Papers, files, and receipts of all sorts littered the surface. "How do you work like this?" Robin asked, aghast.

"Organized chaos," Killian deadpanned, unapologetically. "I think I know what you're looking for. I'll be right back."

Robin started to follow, but Killian turned to face him. "You might want to wait out here."

Robin tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"I may have a guest who is still unfortunately sleeping."

"Of course, you do," Robin rolled his eyes.

Killian smirked, "I'll just go grab them."

"Look daddy," Roland said from Killian's desk chair, spinning around and around. "I'm dizzy."

"You're going to make yourself sick doing that too fast," Robin told him, impatiently tapping his fingers against the counter.

Roland stopped the chair and looked around the room as if to test Robin's theory. "No, sir."

He gave him a slight smile. "Have it your way then, but don't drop my phone."

"Here we are, mate," Killian's voice called to him.

As his father walked away, Roland frowned and placed the phone with his games on the desk, next to his uncle Killian's. Glancing back and forth between the two, he noticed that Killian and his daddy had the same phones. Roland picked up his uncle's to see what fun games he had on it.

"Roland, let's go," Robin said, tucking the papers into a folder. "I'll call you, and let you know what they say."

"Aye, don't go any higher than what we discussed yesterday, 'cause it's not worth more than that."

"I won't."

"Well, come on my boy. We've got a long drive." Taking his son's hand, they left for Portland.

* * *

Not a half an hour into the drive, Robin was startled by a voice from the back seat.

"Daddy, uncle Killian's phone doesn't have any games on it," Roland pouted from the back of the Jeep.

Robin turned down the morning news radio. "What was that, Roland?"

"Here." The boy stretched out his hand, and Robin reached back taking the phone from his son. Cringing, he started to realize what happened. "Roland, where is daddy's phone?"

"Omm," Roland sighed, thinking.

"Roland," Robin warned. "Where did you leave it?"

"At Uncle Killian's."

Robin groaned, and his head fell back against the headrest. Holding down the home button, he said, "Siri, call Robin." He waited while the automated voice connected him, and then finally Killian answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, I'm just letting you know, you have my phone, Roland must have gotten them mixed up by accident."

Killian's highly amused chuckled rang out loud. "Ahh, that's why the caller ID looked wonky. I thought I was going mad for a minute there, when I saw myself calling me."

"Well, if I get any calls, can you please have them call me on your number?"

"Sure, why not."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it." Killian hung up the phone and padded back into his bedroom. Tossing the mobile onto his bedside table, he made his way to his bathroom and turned on the shower. He just missed the text notification from Regina.

_Guess who's home early_?

* * *

Angie stretched in bed lazily, could hear the shower running. She smacked her lips together and yawned. She had always been the type who liked to play games, the type who liked to light things on fire and watch them burn, so when her one-night stand's phone started to ring and the caller ID flashed _Love_, she quickly answered with a breathy hello.

"Robin? He's in the shower."

"I'm sorry, what?" a confused woman's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"He's in the shower. Who's this?"

And with that the line went dead. The scoundrel she slept with walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his hips.

"I thought you said your name was Killian."

Killian took note of the phone in her hand. "Did you answer that?"

The woman clicked her tongue. "Maybe."

Seizing the phone from her he asked, "What are you playing at?"

"Oh come on, if you really don't want to be caught cheating you shouldn't leave your phone laying around for anyone to answer."

Killian's jaw clenched. "You can show yourself out."

"Are you serious?"

"Very."

* * *

Regina sat outside baggage claim when everything seemed to shatter at once. A fuzzy voice over the intercom, a wailing child being scolded by their parents, a young couple affectionately slobbering all over each other, blissfully unaware of their surroundings just like she and Robin were not three weeks ago.

A yellow cab stopped at the curb, and a gasped sob escaped her throat when she realized Robin wouldn't be waiting for her at home, too busy sharing his bed with another woman. With a trembling hand, she forced her phone back in her purse.

* * *

"She did what?" Robin asked in a confused fury, as he held Killian's cell phone to his ear.

"I'm sorry mate, I was in the shower," he admitted sheepishly. "I only just heard the last bit of it."

"_Christ_, Killian... shit!"

"Daddy, Gran says your not suppose to use bad words," Roland informed from his car seat.

Shaking his head, Robin bit his tongue.

"And you got a text message from her just before that," Killian went on, "It reads '_Guess who's home early_?'"

Regina was home?!

_Fuck_.

"Dammit, I'm turning around, call her back, and give her this number," he told him and watched for the next exit off the interstate

"I already did mate, it went straight to voicemail so I left her a message informing her of the slight mix up."

"_Slight_ mix-up, shit," Robin cursed, again. "And call the bank while you're at it. Let them know, I won't be there today."

"Alright," Killian sighed then added, "and Robin, I'm sorry."

Robin bit the inside of his cheek in frustration. "I know."

Robin hung up the phone and dialed Regina's number. Voice mail. As he got off I-5 to turn back towards Seattle he had Siri send her a text to call him back immediately but his messages went unanswered.

_Christ!_

"Papa, are we going back home?" Roland's voice filtered up from the backseat.

Robin shook his head and looked at his son through the rear-view mirror.

"No, Roland. We are going to see Regina," he replied.

Roland perked up a bit at that. "Is she home now?"

Robin sighed, shaking his head. He glanced out the window, wishing they were closer to her apartment. "Yeah buddy, Regina is home now."

* * *

The moment Robin pulled up to Regina's apartment, he unbuckled Roland, and then ran up to her door, carrying his son. He knocked on the hardwood multiple times, but she never answered. She must not be home yet. Robin wasn't sure how long Regina had been back in Seattle. She must have just flown in today. He hurried back to his Jeep and set Roland in the back seat, giving him free rein to play while his daddy was going to be right outside the car. He paced in front of her building and waited for her to return, determined to see her the minute she pulled up, and with each passing moment, he grew more and more anxious. He could see Roland happily watching a movie inside the SUV, occupied for now. He turned his head, surveying the street both ways, only to be disappointed again and again. He was about to get back in his Jeep to check on Roland once more, feeling more disheartened than before, when the sound of an approaching car reached his ears.

He turned quickly, and his heart surged. Relief flooded his body, and Robin hoped Regina was riding in the tinted windowed, yellow cab. _God, he had a lot of explaining to do_. When she hesitantly opened the door and set her feet on the ground, he sighed deeply. He reveled in the sight of her after being apart for twenty-two days, twenty-one too many if you asked him. God, she looked stunning, standing in black heels, sheer pantyhose, and a royal blue dress that hung low in the front, the rest of her attire blocked by the tightly held carry on bag in her grip, arms crossed, eyes puffy and red and glistening, more tears building behind a dam. He ached, noticing the uncertainty and hurt clearly on her face.

Robin took one step toward Regina and stopped when she flinched, keeping her bag between them like a barrier; it blocked half his view of her. He wished she would put her damned oversized-purse down so he could hug her.

"Regina," Robin whispered, happy to see her, even if her reaction was not quite the same.

"Robin," she started, voice filled with tension and anger. "What are you doing here?'

"You wouldn't answer my calls or messages," he replied, eyeing the cab driver as he graciously yanked Regina's suitcase out of the trunk and set it next to her on the curb.

"That's because I'm not too keen on talking with your other girlfriends," she snapped, shifting her weight from foot to foot, adjusting the strap on her arm.

"Here, let me take that for you," he offered, taking another step forward, just for her to take another step back.

"No, thank you. I don't need your help," she said, shaking her head, holding more firmly to her shield. "Now, get out of my way. You're standing in front of my stoop."

"No. Regina, I need a moment to explain," he said calmly, hands up but feet grounded, giving her space. Robin knew she had nothing to worry about, and now he needed to convince her of that, too. "There's been a terrible misunderstanding."

"You know what, save it. I heard enough from your _friend_ on the phone," Regina narrowed her eyes at him.

"I promise if you just let me explain–" he tried, getting a smidge upset that she thought so little of him. Given the circumstances though, he understood that _another_ woman on the end of the line sounded awfully incriminating. He imagined how he would react were he in Regina's place. Robin grimaced, feeling like someone was squeezing his heart.

"Explain what? That you lied to me, that you were seeing other women while I was away, or that I was foolish enough to think I could have this again?" she barked, pointing back and forth between the two of them, thinking about Daniel, and her broken heart, and wounds she didn't think she'd be able to seal again, and the future she had started to picture in her head. "Well, save it, Robin. I don't want anything from you."

Regina stifled a sob and latched onto her bag more firmly, thinking about the baby growing in her womb. The fact that he hadn't seen her pregnant belly yet the only thing helping her hold her ground. She needed to get inside her apartment. She needed to slam the door in his face. She needed to not be here in this painfully long, drawn out moment.

_Why was he still here? Why hadn't he gone yet? What was there to possibly explain? _

"Regina, I promise you this is just terrible, shoddy, piss poor lucky," Robin swallowed hard and continued before she could stop him. "My phone got switched with Killian's this morning, and there's more to the story than you think."

Regina took a deep breath, willing tears not to fall. He stared at her intently, pleading with his eyes for her to let him finish. Her heart fluttered once, and then she nodded for him to keep going.

"Thank you," he sighed, smiling weakly, and pushed on. "This morning Roland and I were on our way to Portland, but we stopped by Killian's apartment so I could pick up some paperwork for the bank. Roland was playing _Endless Reader_ on my mobile. It's really quite clever. He loves it; it helps him spell and makes funny noises when he gets a word right. Anyway, there was a mix up, and he set mine down and took Killian's. Everyone seems to have an iPhone nowadays, and it didn't dawn on me to check if he had the right one on our way out the door. The _woman_ you spoke with, she _wasn't_ with me, and I _wasn't_ the one in the shower."

Robin stepped toward Regina, closing the gap between them, still not touching her, giving her the space she needed.

"I _swear _to you Regina, I would never _ever _betray you. Roland is just inside the Jeep; he's been with me all morning, and as soon as Killian called and told me what happened, I turned around and came straight here."

"Really? You came right here?" she uttered, letting out a shaky breath.

A lone tear eased its way out of the corner of Regina's eye, feeling horrid that she assumed the worst and wanting nothing more than to strangle that bitch for not even knowing Killian's name.

"Yes," he gently responded. Robin reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Regina, I promise you, I would _never_ and will _never_ hurt you. I'm so sorry you thought otherwise."

"It's okay. Robin, I _believe_ you. It's just that, when I heard her voice..." she whispered, clearing her throat. She slowly reached her hand up to touch his cheek with her fingertips, hoisting her bag up higher onto her arm. Robin's eyes never left hers.

"You mean more to me than I thought you would after only knowing you for two months, and I should've told you this when we first met, but I was- I lost someone, my fiancé, Daniel. And for a very long time, I didn't want to open myself up again, buried myself in work. Rose had to practically drag me out just to have a drink, not even to meet people, just for drinks, and I was too scared to do even that. I didn't want to meet anymore. I didn't want to get hurt again, and I didn't want to feel the way I did when Daniel died. But then, I met you," Regina paused, touching his face.

Tears welled up in Robin's eyes, and he weakly grinned at her admission, listening intently as she continued.

"And you weaseled your way into my heart so much more quickly than I thought was possible, with your dimples, and your wit, and the way you bantered back and forth with me. And when I heard that woman, when I thought that I'd misread or created what we have into something more than it is, it reminded me of why I've been protecting myself, why I build up walls. But seeing you, here, on my stoop, in front of my apartment, waiting for me, I also remembered what it feels like to care about someone deeply, to love them, to fight with them, to cry and laugh together, to create a life. And I want that with you."

A sob escaped Robin's lips, and he cupped her cheeks, pulled her to him as close as he could with that stupid bag still between them.

"God, Regina," he smiled adoringly, his cheeks wet like hers. He pulled back. "You are the most stubborn, beautiful, intelligent woman I have ever met. You have quite the sense of humor. You're comical even when you don't mean to be, and I love how emotionally invested you are in Downton Abbey, to the point where you cried and called me at one o'clock in the morning. I love the little crinkle you get between your brow when you're frustrated, and I love that you just told me you love me in the most subtle of ways, and you probably don't even realize it. And the thing is, if you haven't already figured it out, I love you, too, Regina Mills."

Regina gasped and let out a shaky breath, pent-up emotions flowed out of her, down her cheeks, and off the edge of her chin.

"I love you, too, Robin."

He brushed tears away from her face and tenderly kissed her. There would be time for a more passionate reunion later. After all, his son was still in the car behind them.

"You mentioned something about Roland?" Regina smiled fully up at him.

"Yes, he's probably wondering why I left him in the car for such a long time. Father of the year, I suppose," he chuckled. "Let me get him, I've told him a lot about you."

She nodded her head and smiled. Kissing her lips once more, he headed over to grab his son, who had been watching them curiously through his rolled down window. Robin propped open the door and helped his tiny lad. Regina watched as the most adorable boy climbed hesitantly out. Taking his papa's hand, the tiny tot started walking toward her.

Maybe it was the stress of the last couple of weeks, or maybe it was because she irresponsibly skipped another meal (still a bit nauseous), but a wave of unease hit Regina, making her knees weak. Her world started to spin, and she reached out and braced her hand up against the side of a tree to keep her balance.

_Dammit, not now_, she thought, trying to take a deep breath.

"Papa, is that lady okay?" Roland pointed, and Robin turned his attention up just in time to see Regina sway on her feet, dropping her bag on the ground.

"Regina!" he said, rushing over to her. He steadied her as she misstepped, one hand on her arm, and the other on her hip. His fingers grazed something different, something hard but soft, a curve that he knew wasn't there before, and he looked down, eyes met the round expanse of her belly. She brushed her hand tentatively over his, and tears welled up and spilled onto her cheeks again.

Robin's deep blues connected with Regina's rich browns.

"It wasn't the flu," she choked; a sound somewhere between a cry and a laugh passed her lips.

**Disclaimer: as always, we do not own them. But that doesn't mean writing this chapter didn't give us crazy feels, because you guys it did. Please let us know what you think. This was another all nighter. And WE ARE SO HAPPY WITH IT. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Well, this would have arrived a little earlier tonight, but then the LA Cast Premiere happened, and well, better late than never. Not sure about you guys, but we are so pumped for S4 to just start already. We need more Regina and Robin in our lives on a weekly basis. No spoilers for anyone who doesn't want to know, but this chapter will be good for those of you who desperately need to hear three little words come out of Robin's mouth. Cheers. It's over 21K. XOXO, Jess and Tina.**

**P.S. Shout out to Willow141 on Twitter for the lovely poster she made for Out of Order. We LOVE it! **

**Chapter 8**

_Robin's deep blues connected with Regina's rich browns. _

_"It wasn't the flu," she choked; a sound somewhere between a cry and a laugh passed her lips._

His eyes widened, and his fingers fisted in the fabric of her wrap dress. He looked back down again at his palm against the slight rise of her usually flat stomach. "Regina, you're not- are you?" Robin stuttered, turning her around so he had a better view of her.

"If that missing word is _pregnant_, then the answer is yes," she said, leaning her forehead a little more heavily against his chest as she waited for her vertigo to balance out. He supported her, holding her up. When he finally spoke, his voice whispered in her ear.

"A baby," he said, in disbelief, gently threading his fingers through her hair. "I can't- but, when did- how far along?" His brow creased into a puzzled frown, and he cleared his throat to try and start again. "When did you find out? Is that why you came home early?"

"About eight weeks, I just found out, and, yes," Regina sighed, relaxing a little now that she'd seen his reaction. He didn't seem mad or panicked, just confused and stunned the way she'd been when Rousseau told her the news so bluntly. She hadn't thought he'd be upset, but her own insecurities were hard pressed to ignore. "What are you thinking? Because I've just had a ten and a half hour flight and a thirty minute taxi ride, and I haven't been able to stop my imagination from running through your every possible reaction."

"I'll admit, it's a bit unexpected, but… " He cupped her cheek and looked down at her stomach again. "I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about what a mini you or mini me would look like after our afternoon with your god-daughter. And I'd also be lying if I said that I wasn't worried, but I think we should go inside for that part. It might be time to have our post-Paris conversation. I need to tell you about my wife, Marian."

Regina's brow furrowed, so he dragged her back into his arms reassuringly and kissed her gently. He held her face between his hands.

"I know it may not seem like it, but I am happy," he reassured, letting his hand travel down between them to rest on her hip, his thumb brushing over her dress, inches above where cells and DNA stitched together to form the perfect combination of them. "A baby is always a good thing, Regina."

Regina beamed weakly and took one step back, looking down at where his thumb continued to lightly stroke near her belly button, her hand drifted over his to caress the proof of life growing inside her.

A pair of inquisitive eyes watched them curiously, standing just behind Robin. Regina smiled into his shoulder.

"We're being watched," she said, tapping on Robin's arm and nodding toward the tiny kindergartener as he stepped closer to his daddy and tugged on the hem of his jacket.

Robin chuckled, pulling away from her. Looking down at his boy, he picked him up.

"Roland, this is Regina. Regina, I'd like you to meet my son, Roland," he grinned.

"Hi," the five-year-old said bashfully, before perking up his eyebrows. "Papa says you're his girlfriend."

Regina chuckled. "That's right, I am. It's nice to meet you, Roland. Your daddy told me a lot about you."

"He did?"

"Mmhm, he told me you love to read, and play soccer, and he said your favorite color is blue. And guess what?"

"What?" Roland asked, quirking his lips and fidgeting with the collar of his dad's shirt.

"That's my favorite color, too," Regina told him.

"Really!" he said excitedly with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Mhm, he also told me you love Nutella, and I'm kind of hungry right now. Would you like to go inside and have a snack with me and your daddy?"

Roland's eye widened a bit, and he nodded. "Yes, please."

Robin set Roland on his feet. "Can you walk up with Regina, while I get her bags for her?"

Roland nodded and followed Regina up the steps to her apartment. Once inside, she ushered Roland into the kitchen and grabbed them each a _Nutella & Go Pack_ from Rose's not-so-secret stash. She'd been craving the hazelnut treat since she heard her roommate loudly chomping on them, while they were on the phone in Paris.

After setting Regina's bags down in the living room, Robin joined them both in the kitchen.

"What can I get for you? You mentioned you haven't eaten?" he inquired, tossing his car keys and wallet in the ceramic tray on the entryway table.

"This will do for now," she said softly, dropping her eyes to the cookie stick in her hand. She dipped it into the hazelnut spread and took another bite.

Robin frowned at her choice of _snack _but said nothing. Noting her complexion and the dark circles under her eyes, he kneeled down to his son, who was happily licking sugar and yummy goodness off his messy fingers.

"Roland, would you like to go watch some cartoons on Regina's TV, while she and I talk for a bit, yeah?" he suggested, using a napkin to wipe off his lad's hands.

The boy bobbed his head up and down and followed his father into the living room. With his kiddo settled, Robin made his way back into the kitchen, where Regina was bracing herself slightly against the countertop, her eyes closed. Robin's brow set in a firm line, and he placed his hand on her back. She turned her head up toward him and breathed in and out.

"Come on, let's get you into bed," Robin instructed, rubbing soothingly.

"Robin, I'm fine," she grumbled, but he wouldn't relent.

"You're tired, love. Come on," Robin directed, "You can get some sleep for a bit, and then we'll talk later."

Robin felt a bit weary himself. A lot had happened within the span of only a couple of hours. He somehow managed to find the strength in his legs to move, and then he held his hand out toward her. She paused, looking at him. Then, slowly, she raised her hand and placed it in his. Robin guided her in front of him and led her to her bedroom.

"Robin, if we lay down, there's a good chance I'll fall asleep, and besides, there's a lot we need to talk about," she asserted, moving his hand away from the small of her back so she could turn to look at him, but Robin was ever the persistent doter.

"We can talk in bed, Regina. You're exhausted, and I'm not going anywhere."

Her eyes met his; she took a deep breath, and gave in, told him she needed to change into something more comfortable and take off her makeup. He told her he would get her something to drink, while he waited.

By the time he returned with a glass of water, she was already pulling back her comforter and duvet.

"Do you need anything?" Robin asked, taking off his shoes.

"No," she uttered, easing herself between her sheets. She paused a moment, and he grinned at her, dimples appearing near the corners of his mouth. "Just you."

"You have me, love," he assured, crawling into bed and spooning her to him.

She smiled softly, feeling his warm arms around her. "But what about Roland?" she asked in a hushed voice, rolling over so she could look at him, drowsiness already sinking into her tired limbs, pulling her deeper into the foamy mattress.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep. Roland will be just fine for a little while," he muttered into her hair.

"Okay," she sighed, snuggling closer to him.

Robin rubbed his hand reassuringly across her back, and Regina turned again, trying to get more comfortable, her back now pressed against his chest. He draped his arm over her side, and his hand naturally came to rest on the slight swell of her belly. Regina covered his hand with her palm, took a deep breath, and let it out.

_A baby, _he marveled at the tautness of Regina's skin, the life growing in her womb. The last time he did this was with Marian – _Marian _–she wasn't Marian, this time wouldn't be the same. Regina heard Robin's breath catch in his throat, and then he slowly exhaled.

"What are you thinking?" she asked softly, gently prodding him to open up to her. Regina was thankful to have him here; this was what she wanted in Paris.

Robin managed to speak despite his ragged breathing. "I'm thinking about how much I've missed you, how much our lives are about to change, and how I'm never letting you go away again."

He closed his eyes, pressed his nose into her hair, breathing her in, reveling in the feel of her, the soft, firmness of her skin beneath his calloused fingers. _Pregnant. _Not exactly something he thought he'd share with someone else again after he lost his wife – _another child_.

Robin wanted to hold Regina closer to him, chastise her for not taking care of herself better, wanted to kiss her, to tell her how deeply he felt for her, but he was still trying to figure that all out himself, trying to form words and sentences that could properly articulate an answer to her question weeks ago about how crazy this all seemed. Well, it seemed even crazier now, the pace at which they were moving. They'd only just shared _I love yous_, Roland had only just met Regina, and they'd only just found out they were pregnant.

He mulled over that bloody, blue box and white ribbon, and the family they were currently creating. God, he had never wanted anything so badly in his life. He needed to collect his thoughts, let her and Roland spend more time together, and find the right moment to ask her.

Robin and Regina were quiet for a moment, both lost in their own thoughts.

"I never thought I'd have this," she finally said, hugging his arms more tightly to her, hoping he'd understand what she meant.

Regina shut her eyes, forcing herself to let her lungs fill and empty. After a moment, Robin gently moved his hand to her side, then back, in smooth soothing strokes. Regina was vaguely aware of the sound of her tank top moving. She felt his warm hands on her skin as his hand rode her cotton top up a few inches so nothing separated his touch from her. She threaded her fingers with his at the base of her belly, before her once-defined hips disappeared below her shorts.

"Can we just keep it between us for now?" she asked quietly. "I know we'll need to tell Rose, can't really avoid that one since I live with her. I just- I want to make sure everything is okay first, before we start telling people."

"Of course," he replied, not wanting to voice his own concerns about the pregnancy. He wouldn't let anything happen to Regina or the baby, not as long as he could help it. First thing tomorrow, he wanted to make an appointment with her obstetrician and gynecologist. He rubbed his palms up and down her arms, until he noticed her breathing change. Regina drifted off by the time he kissed her on her brow and mumbled an "_I love you"_ into her hair.

* * *

Robin needed to do something with his hands, something productive, something helpful, or else he was going to jump out of his skin. He stood still for a moment just beside Regina's bedroom door, back against the wall, fingers gripping tightly to the gold-painted doorknob as he eased it shut. His gaze flickered about – Roland sitting on the couch, staring straight ahead at an episode of Yo Gabba Gabba; the clock on the wall ticking incessantly; Regina's suitcase laying on the ground. His eyes traveled from the hardwood flooring of the living room to the ceramic tiles of the kitchen and stopped on a half-eaten Nutella snack pack on the granite counter. Robin stalked determinedly to the waste bin. He swiped the tiny plastic packet and tossed it in. Then, he yanked open the fridge and surveyed the paltry offerings within.

Robin sighed and walked over to his son. He ruffled his hair and picked up his discarded iPhone and then cursed under his breath when he realized he still had Killian's blasted mobile. He walked over to Regina's handbag on the floor and bent down to rummage through it. He lifted out her phone and text messaged Rose, _It's Robin. Regina is home. We're at your apartment. If you can get out of work, come. And I need you to stop at the store. Don't panic. She's fine, but I think she'd want you here right now. I'll explain when you get here. _

He didn't have to wait long for his new friend and barfly to answer him back.

_WHAT do u mean she's home?! She's not supposed to be back for another week. I'm not gonna stop off at the store! U crazy! Coming straight there!_

_Rose, EVERYTHING is alright. She's not hurt. She's not sick. She's just home early. AND I really do NEED you to stop off at the store. I'll make those burgers I told you about the other night. _

_And the sweet potato fries?_

Robin smiled and typed back, _Yes, and the sweet potato fries. _And then he sent her a list of ingredients. Rose was back at the apartment in record time, paper bags full of grapeseed oil, shallots, red wine, white mushrooms, eggs, ground turkey, Swiss cheese, buns, and sweet potatoes for homemade fries, and a six pack of Guinness. She popped one open and set it next to him before grabbing one of her own. He grimaced at the bottled beverage and then met her gaze.

"What? It's all I could get. I know you'd prefer your double pour, but shit luck with the notice you gave me. Make do. Now where's Regina?"

Robin glared at her, held his finger to his lips, and pointed to Roland sitting on the couch and mouthed _language. _Rose rolled her eyes at him.

"She's taking a nap," he went on, unpacking the groceries. "Pretty exhausted from the trip."

"Why'd she come back early? She's never left anything unfinished before. It's not like her to just leave."

Robin looked over his shoulder at Regina's closed bedroom door, thinking about _why_ she came back, and the reason for why he felt so useless at the moment.

When Marian had first told him that she was pregnant with Roland, he'd constantly worried about whether or not he'd be able to protect and provide for their family. He'd been afraid of what would happen during labor, whether he'd pass out or throw up, or whether or not he'd be able to support her the way she needed. He'd even had nightmares about not being there for the birth, and in the end all of his fears came to fruition. Roland's birthday had been the best and absolute worst day of his life, and it had taken him years to properly grieve and approach it without wanting to crawl into a hole. Eventually, he learned that the fourteenth of July hadn't just been marred by tragedy; it was also the day that Marian had blessed him with their son – a small piece of her that he would always have, even though she was gone.

Robin pulled whole-wheat buns and shallots out of a bag and put the turkey in the fridge for later. He sighed, and then looked at Rose, before turning on the burner and placing a smidge of butter on a heating pan.

"Sometimes what we _think_ we want and what we _actually_ want are two entirely differently things," he said, grabbing a knife out of the woodblock. "And Regina, well, she realized she had more here."

He continued to tell Rose that she had nothing to worry about, Regina was perfectly fine, and as soon as she woke up, she could see for herself.

Robin chopped the shallots vigorously, clenching and unclenching his jaw, grabbing one after the other of the sweet onions and then sliding each sliced piece into sizzling browned butter and salt. To an outsider looking in, they'd think he was pissed, but truthfully, that was just one of the emotions fighting for dominance in his head. Robin was nervous, and excited, and freaking the fuck out, and frustrated with himself, and happy, and anxious, and the only thing keeping him calm at the moment was making sure Regina and their baby had something substantial to eat. Not a bloody, fucking snack pack.

"Whoa, there tiger. You're working yourself up into a frenzy, don't you think? Seriously, you keep saying everything is fine, but …" Rose pointed at the murdered vegetables. "Clearly it's not. What is going on?"

Robin uncorked the bottle of Malbec and poured three brimming tablespoons over the caramelizing shallots. He unhooked a sauté pan from the wire rack hanging in the center of the kitchen, drizzled oil into it, let it simmer, and then threw in the cut mushrooms. Rose was fascinated with how quickly he worked, making himself familiar with their spice cabinet and cupboards. He seemed tense, on edge, and insanely determined to cook those burgers, but Rose couldn't figure out what had him so tightly coiled. Obviously, it had to do with her roommate, but she hadn't the slightly clue what was going on if Regina wasn't sick or hurt or dying.

Robin paused after brushing salt off his hands on a towel and then firmly placed his palms on the counter in front of him. He sighed deeply, and his head and shoulders drooped.

"I'll wake her once this is finished, and then we can all sit down for a chat. Answer some of your questions," he replied finally.

"Dude, seriously? You have no idea how to talk to women. All of that," Rose said, motioning both of her hands at him, palms up. "None of it helped calm my nerves."

Robin turned around and looked at her, _really_ looked at her, and the smile-frown on his face softened Rose's heart a little bit, and she dialed down the snark.

"Okay, fine. I'll wait until Sleeping Beauty gets up. But I get more of the fries. That's my only condition," she said, uncrossing her arms.

Robin rolled his eyes at her and lifted a plate out of the cupboard; he piled on a handful of sweet potato fries and a spoonful of the chipotle aioli he just made from scratch.

"Here," he offered. "Now, please pass me another beer."

She did and continued watching him work magic with dried oregano, Worcestershire sauce, an egg, and ground turkey. Robin formed patties with his hands, cast iron grilled, and melted Swiss cheese until sweet and smoky aromas filled the two-bedroom apartment.

"Oh my god that smells amazing," Rose drooled, reaching over Robin's arm for a hot, savory shroom and moaned after depositing it in her mouth. "Jesus, why don't you cook for us more often?"

"I'll be doing more of it, I assure you," he said, waving the end of the metal spatula toward the fridge. "The state of your kitchen is pathetic. When was the last time you went to the grocer?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders and stole another shroom. "I don't know. Probably right before Regina left," she guessed, taking a swig of her beer.

* * *

Regina rolled over; eyes closed, and mind still foggy the way it usually was after a desperately needed nap. For a breathless moment she tensed, disorientated, and then sagged back into familiar sheets when she remembered where she was – home, in her bed, in Seattle, surrounded by familiar things. She stretched lazily and blinked a few times, looking around her room.

Regina faintly heard the sound of Robin and Rose talking and could smell something wonderful, like onions and spices. Someone was cooking, although she knew that someone had to be Robin, because Rose was more of a pop tarts and cereal girl. She felt better now that she had slept, but she was still exhausted. Her stomach growled appreciatively. She was about to get up when she turned on her side and saw a pair of big, brown eyes and a mop of dark curls, watching her from the end of her bed.

Roland looked at Regina for moment, and then whispered, "Hi."

"Hi," she echoed back, smiling at his curious face.

"Do you have any toys?" Roland asked, tilting his head and grinning.

"I don't, I'm sorry," Regina frowned.

"Okay," the little boy replied, his face fell and shoulders slumped.

Regina pushed herself out of bed. He was stuck here in her apartment with them, with none of his things, probably bored to death all because of her. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to figure out what she could offer him, and then she remembered the present she picked up for him while she was in Paris.

"You know what though, I brought something back for you from my trip," she said, throwing back the blankets.

"You got me something?"

"I did, but it's out in the living room in my bag. Do you want to go with me to get it?"

"Yes, please," he said, all dimples and rosy cheeks.

Regina placed her feet on the floor and held her hand out to Roland, who took hers easily. They made their way out into the living room together and walked over to her suitcase. Robin and Rose turned around when they heard shuffling footsteps behind them. Robin met his son's gaze, and Rose's eyes widened in silent shock. Regina kneeled on the floor and pulled out a present, wrapped in butcher paper and tied with twine.

"I hope you didn't wake Regina up," Robin said, pulling plates and glasses out of the cabinet, setting them on the counter.

"I was already wake," she assured, as Robin walked over to her and his boy. He ruffled Roland's hair and gave her a quick kiss on the lips as she stood up.

"How are you feeling, better?" Robin inquired.

"Much," she sighed, smiling at him as he brushed his thumb along the edge of her jaw. "You were right, I needed to sleep. And I woke up just in time to give this little guy something special."

Regina turned her focus to Roland, she reached for his hand, and they made their way to the couch. Once they sat down, she set the gift in his lap.

"You didn't have to do that, you know," Robin said.

"I _know_, but I wanted to," she waved him off and watched as Roland carefully ripped open the paper after untying the string. Robin sat on the arm of the couch next to them.

Packaging discarded on the floor, Roland's whole face lit up as he saw wooden wheels, an engine, a caboose, and tiny cars for in between. His eyes instantly found Regina's and then he jumped up off the couch.

"Daddy! Daddy! Gina got me a train!" he shouted, holding the box out toward Robin. "Thank you, Gina!" he squealed, giving her a hug. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet.

"I'm glad you like it," she laughed, hugging him right back. The moment he let go of her, he asked his daddy to open the box for him. Robin looked at Regina, and she nodded, letting him know they could set it up in front of the coffee table, plenty of space on the ground there for the dimple-cheeked cutie to spread out and play.

"Now, what smells so good?" Regina asked, standing up and moseying into the kitchen to where her roommate still stood, frozen in place.

"I hope you're hungry," Robin grinned smugly, glad to know he'd been right to have Rose stop at the store.

Regina swallowed. She was definitely hungry, but honestly she didn't think she'd be able to eat anything without it coming right back up.

"I am," she admitted cautiously. "It certainly smells good."

She stepped into the kitchen and smiled at Rose, whose jaw dropped very unceremoniously to the floor, taking in the way Regina's top pulled around her lower abdomen. Finally over the initial shock, Rose stalked briskly over to Robin and punched him in the shoulder.

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?" she demanded, punching him again.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the sore spot on his arm. "That one stung."

"Oh, you'll live," Rose snarked. "If I let you."

"I thought it best, we tell you together. Didn't want to deprive her of sharing the news," Robin explained.

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?" Rose blurted, attention turned toward Regina.

"Because I didn't feel like telling either of you over the phone was the right thing to do."

"I suppose that's acceptable," Rose huffed, any steam that had built up quickly died. She ran her fingers through her blonde curls. "Holy sh-"

Robin gave Rose a stern look.

"Sorry, I mean- wow," Rose chuckled. "Am I allowed to freak out? Is that okay? Just for a bit?"

Regina smiled and nodded, and then Rose held out her arms and hugged her tight.

"I'm going to be an auntie!"

As hard as she tried, Regina couldn't stop the look of amused-tinged surprise from spreading across her features. She knew that Rose would be happy for her and Robin, and she wasn't disappointed by her reaction to their news.

"Oh," the blonde grimaced, pulling away. Regina was never what you would call the _touchy-feely_ type, well, until recently. Since she'd met Robin, she seemed to be more open to public displays of affection, of the platonic and romantic kind. "Sorry, I got a bit carried away with myself."

Regina smirked lovingly and shook her head. "Don't worry, with the added hormones running through me, you might find me to be more affectionate nowadays." She narrowed her eyes a bit and added darkly, "But don't get used to it."

"I'm just so happy for you, both." Rose pulled Robin to her and hugged him as well. "I mean this is a happy thing, right?" she asked hopefully, looking between the two parents-to-be.

Robin pulled Regina to his side and kissed her temple. Regina wound her arms around his waist. Looking up at him, she smiled. "We are," she said and then looked back at her friend. "But Robin and I want to keep this between us for now, so please don't tell anyone," she requested in a warning tone and pointed at her.

"I promise, not a soul," Rose vowed, holding up her hands, understanding every new and experienced parent's fears when it came to the first trimester. Just then the oven dinged, and Robin went out into the living room, where Roland was happily playing with his new train set. He told him it was time for dinner, and he better come and eat before Rose took all the sweet potato fries.

A few tentative bites into the meal Regina was almost positive she'd be able to keep it down. Half way through the burger though, something wasn't right. She couldn't tell if it was the seasoning on the fries that was giving her pause, or if it was something in the burger itself. Taking a deep breath, Regina reached for her water glass. Rose and Roland were blissfully unaware, laughing and giggling about the noises ketchup bottles made. Regina could feel Robin's eyes on her, and she gave him a small smile.

She was about done with another bite when Regina touched Robin's arm as if she wanted to tell him something, but the other hand covering her mouth prevented her from speaking. She was up and rushing toward her bathroom before she was able to say anything.

"Damn. What a shame," Rose said, watching Regina's retreating form. "That was a good burger."

* * *

Robin knocked on the bathroom door; he could hear Regina heaving up her dinner, and he didn't wait for a reply. He kneeled beside her and rubbed soothing circles on her back. Once he was sure she was finished, he got up and grabbed a washcloth and got it wet for her.

"Thanks," she told him, wiping her mouth. She sat back against the side of the tub, tears fell down her cheeks. Regina thought about all the trouble he had gone through to make her something and for what? For her to throw it up the moment she finished?

"Hey," Robin began, "are you alright?"

Regina gave a small, cynical laugh through her tears. "No, I'm mad, Robin. You made that wonderful dinner, and it was so good, and I can't even keep it down. I hate being sick. And I'm hungry. This just isn't fair."

"Come here," Robin gently pulled her into his arms and held her against his chest. He rested his cheek against the top of her head and sighed deeply, holding her close.

"It was really good though," she sniffled.

"Thanks," Robin replied, his shoulder shook with silent laughter. "It goes away – the morning sickness. I promise it doesn't last forever."

Regina relaxed against his chest and slowly brought her arms up and around his waist. She snuggled closer to him. He kissed her hair, and he heard a faint sigh escape her lips. Regina's eyes drifted shut; she allowed herself to be engulfed by this wonderful man. How she longed for this closeness over the last few weeks while in Paris.

"You're already making me feel better," she breathed softly, and he grazed her hair again with his lips. "Just wish I could keep something down."

He felt horrible she was so sick, and that he was helpless to do anything, but hold her.

"Do you want to go lay down, yeah?" Robin asked her, and he felt her nod against his chest. He stood and pulled her up.

"Would you like some more water?" he asked, turning down her comforter and sheets.

"Yes, please."

"Alright, I'll be right back."

Regina crawled back into bed. Closing her eyes, she silently cursed pregnancy, and wondered not for the first time why in the hell it was called morning sickness if it lasted all, damn, daylong. Robin returned with a glass of water, which she readily accepted, taking a generous but cautious sip.

Robin sat down beside her. "Rose is entertaining Roland for a bit so we can talk. Keeping him occupied with that new Lego Movie. The child is totally enamored, so we shouldn't be interrupted."

Regina laughed and set her glass down. "You know, when she first bought that movie I mocked her for purchasing something meant for a child, but truthfully, we've watched that movie so many times. I was surprised by how much I enjoyed it. I guess that worked out. Now, Roland has something to do."

"You watched it?" Robin chuckled and grinned at her.

"Mhm. It was sort of an accident. She had it on one day, and I had just come home from work. I sat on the couch next to her, and, well … an hour later, I'd watched my first children's movie."

She lay down and scooted further beneath her sheets. He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and his forehead met hers, thoughts of Legos and tiny plastic men with tiny plastic hats gone.

"Did you mean it? Are you happy?"

She pulled back slightly. "Yes, I'll admit I'm a bit overwhelmed at the moment. Our relationship is still so new, and now here we are. I'm pregnant and… " She sighed, "I didn't mean for this to happen, Robin."

"I know you didn't," he responded with a puzzled frown. "Regina, where is _that_ coming from? Why would you think anything is your fault?"

Regina shrugged slightly. "It's not like I insisted we use other methods to prevent this."

"I didn't exactly live up to my usual code of honor either. We're both adults, Regina. I could've easily put on a condom. Although after that first time, it would've been hard having to go back to using latex, knowing what you felt like," he bit his bottom lip, and she blushed. "But we made a choice, and even though I was initially shocked, I really am happy. Obviously, there's more we need to learn about each other, and this sort of fast tracks things, but I didn't plan on going anywhere before you went to Paris, and I don't plan on going anywhere now. I would like you to spend more time with Roland though. I want him to get to know you better, if you'd like?"

"Of course, I would." She looked up and touched his cheek with her palm. "Robin, he's your son and the most important person in your life. I don't take that lightly. I only hope he likes me."

"He's going to absolutely adore you. And that train set definitely helped win you a few points. Although, he's not hard to win over."

Regina smiled, and then her brow subtlety creased, thinking about why they wanted to talk in the first place.

"You mentioned your wife earlier, and I suppose now is a good enough time as any to have that conversation we promised to get to before I left," she suggested, snuggling deeper in Robin's side.

Robin kissed her hair. "Yes, we should." Clearing his throat, he pulled back from her slightly so he could see her while he talked. "When we first met, you asked me about Marian, my wife. And I didn't tell you everything, because I was having such a wonderful evening with you. I didn't want to ruin it with my sob story. And, in the past, when I have told other people about Marian, they didn't know how to react, and they just ended up stumbling over unwanted apologies. And I suppose that night at the _Archer_, I just wanted to be selfish. I just wanted to enjoy being with you in those moments before you knew about Marian. I just wanted to be Robin – a guy who plays the guitar, owns a pub, who has a son, and charm and wit," he let out an amused sound, brushed his thumb over Regina's cheek. "I wanted to pretend for one night that I wasn't a widower."

"Robin, I'm so sorry." Regina's face fell slightly, her eyes filling with unshed tears.

He waved a hand between them. "It was many years ago, she... " A choked laugh left him, "that day she wanted take away," he swallowed thickly. "Some horridly, spicy curry from an Indian restaurant on the other side of town. I tried to suggest other things close by; I didn't want to leave her, because she was overdue with Roland, and I had this uneasy feeling all day. But," he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm afraid she was quite insistent, being pregnant and all. So I gave in, and drove the fifteen miles, on a Friday, in Seattle traffic, even though I knew better."

Tears fell unchecked down his cheeks and Regina's. Her hands rested on his chest. He spoke with such clarity, as if he was reliving that day all over again. "Marian called me as I was on my way back. She had managed to make it downstairs; August drove her to the hospital. I stayed on the phone with her through her contractions, told her to breathe, that I loved her. I could finally see the hospital in front of me on the hill, but traffic wasn't moving. I was talking to Marian and then Belle came on the line. She told me Marian's blood pressure was too high, and they had to take her in for a cesarean because the baby was in distress. I parked the car on the side of the road and ran for it." Robin wiped his face with his hand, taking a deep, shuddering breath. "I never made it. She was gone by the time I got there."

"Robin," Regina choked a sob back. She took him into her arms, and he went willingly, holding her tightly to him.

After a few moments, Robin pulled back, taking her hands in his; he kissed them each in turn. "After the first night I met you, it became easier not to tell you about Marian, and also harder, because I knew I needed to, and they were plenty of moments when I could've. I'm not ashamed of it; it's a part of me. Marian is still a part of me, and she gave me Roland. For that, I'll be forever in her debt, but I realized that in not telling you about her, I created this sort of awkward area. Like every time it could've been brought up, I just cringed because I hadn't already told you, and then lost the nerve each time you smiled at me and said that whatever it was that burdened both of us, we could talk about it another time. I don't want to keep anything else from you. Marian died five years ago, and up until the night I met you, I never thought I'd want this again, but with you Regina, with you I want it all. Truthfully, at first I was absolutely terrified, but," he paused, taking a deep breath. "I know this won't be like the last time. We'll have the best doctor out there, and you'll be the best mother to our child there ever was."

"You really think so?" she asked, tears streaming down her face.

He kissed her gently, and then said, "I know it."

"You've raised Roland this entire time by yourself?" Regina asked, her hand running up and down his arm.

"I have," he nodded. "Though, I give Belle a lot of credit for not letting me go mad out of my mind the first year. I don't know if I could have done it without her."

"You're an amazing father, Robin."

His heart warmed at her praise, and his throat closed off, so instead of using words, he pulled her to him and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"What about you? You said you had love once. Daniel?" he asked.

Regina nodded. "I told you a little bit about him. We met in New York. And I suppose I didn't tell you more for the same reason you didn't tell me about Marian," she smiled weakly, tears building up again, ready to escape the hold of her lashes. "We were together for about three years, but we started out as friends. We were only engaged for a small part of the time we were actually a couple. Daniel wanted to get married right away, but I knew my mother would never approve, and for a while I really did want her _approval_. Cora, my mother, was of the mind that if a person didn't have a place in the right social circle or over a six-figure income, well, they just weren't good enough. She and I are very different. I don't care about the same things she does. All I needed to know was that I loved Daniel, but because he drove a limousine, regardless of whether or not he started the company on his own, he just didn't meet her standards."

Regina grimaced. She hated thinking about her mother. One of Robin's hands was on her back, and the other pushed away the hair that fell over her eyes. "It got to the point where I just accepted that she would never come around, and I had enough dragging my feet and putting my future on hold. Daniel and I went over to my parents to talk to them, to tell them we were engaged. And … it didn't go well. She threatened to disown me, and told me if I married him to never come back," Regina laughed. "You know, I was thirty at the time, well past an age of seeking permission. I didn't need it, but I did want her to see that Daniel made me happy and that's all I cared about. But, it didn't matter. We left. It was late; her driver had picked us up from our apartment that night. She'd insisted, and then she refused to have him take us home. I tried to convince Daniel to take a cab, but he wasn't willing to pay the cost from the Upper East Side to Brooklyn. He joked that it would be a nice romantic walk to the bus terminal."

Tears spilled down her cheeks, and she looked down at their intertwined hands. _When had Robin started holding her hand? _

"We had to cut across Central Park to get to 81st street, and the thing is, what happened to us could've happened to anyone, in any city. I've thought about it a lot, spent nights tossing and turning in my bed, trying to figure out whom to blame. But I can't blame Cora, or myself, or Daniel. We were just in the wrong place, at the wrong time, doing something that we'd done a thousand times before, walking through the park. Daniel was shot and killed that night by a man who tried to mug us. We gave him everything, but," a soft sob escaped her, and she finally looked up into his eyes. "It wasn't good enough. He stepped in front of me and reached his hands out to placate the guy, and it startled him. Daniel bled out in my arms before help could come."

"Oh, Regina," Robin cried, sitting up and pulling her into his lap so she laid on his chest. The emotions from _that_ day and _this_ week proved to be too much, and she sobbed uncontrollably, while he whispered soft nothings into her ear and tried to soothe her by rubbing her arms and back.

It wasn't until much later as their breathing evened out and neither had anymore tears to shed over their own tragedies that Regina finally spoke. "When we first met, two weeks before marked the anniversary of Daniel's death, and I almost didn't come out that night with Rose, but I'm glad I did."

"Well, I guess that's something else I have to thank Rose for, certainly grateful for her persistence," he chuckled, and then something she said hit him. "Wait, a couple of weeks before we met, I was celebrating Roland's birthday with him. What day did Daniel pass?"

Regina moved her head so she could look at Robin's face, a frown appearing on her lips. "July fourteenth," she whispered.

Robin's hand stilled on her back, tears glistened in his eyes, he cleared his throat, and somehow, before she spoke aloud the question on the tip of her tongue, Regina already knew the answer.

"And Marian?"

"The same."

Regina's breath caught in her chest. "But how?"

Robin looked into her eyes. "Maybe some things really do work out when they're supposed to, maybe it was all about timing."

They lay in bed for nearly two hours before Rose opened Regina's bedroom door and poked her head in. She let Robin know Roland had fallen asleep. He disentangled himself from Regina, and told her he'd be right back.

"Robin, just bring him in here with us," Regina said, scooting herself up on the bed so she could prop herself up on the pillows behind her. "I think we could all use the rest."

Robin nodded his head and walked into the living room to retrieve his son. Roland was indeed passed out, his tiny mouth open, and a little drool dripping out at the corner. He smiled at his boy and leaned down to pick him up. Roland stirred in his daddy's arms and snuggled into the crook of his neck. He stepped lightly back into Regina's room, and she patted her hand on the bed beside her. When his boy left his arms, he cuddled against the closest source of warmth, which happened to be Regina. Robin eased beneath the comforter next to them and fell asleep while brushing his fingers through Roland curls and staring into Regina's eyes. Puffy eyes and a smile on both of their faces before they succumbed to the day's excitement.

_What a way to end a Monday._

* * *

Robin and Regina woke Tuesday before Roland – the tiny lad spread out between them, one leg sticking in his daddy's side, and his head and arms sprawled out on Regina's stomach. Robin traded soft kisses and feather light caresses with Regina as the sun slowly seeped in through the curtains. She eased away, and he sighed, remembering what he delayed yesterday when he discovered the mix up with his and Killian's phones. He didn't want to leave Regina so soon.

Looking into her bright, morning eyes, he whispered between them, "I have to make a run down to Portland today, since I kind of canceled yesterday." He saw her frown and added, "It's not a big deal, I just need to get some papers signed and get the keys for our new location. Would you like to come with us? I planned on bringing Roland along."

Regina thought about it for a moment, trying to figure out a plan. She really needed to stop off at work and let Mary Margaret know she was back.

"I'll get up and get dressed, and then you can drop me off at the museum, while you and Roland go home and change. Then, you can pick me up on your way out. That way I can check in with Mary Margaret and let her know I'm back."

"Sounds perfect," he remarked with his trademark smirk, leaning carefully over his sleeping son to close the distance between them with one more kiss.

"I'm going to take a shower and get ready."

He gave her the saddest, _but-I-want-to-come-with-you,_ look and Regina laughed quietly. Tossing him a saucy wink, she mouthed _next time. _

As Regina stepped out of the shower, there was a soft knock on the door. She wrapped a towel around herself and smiled when Robin walked in and shut the door behind him. He handed her the phone and gave her a sheepish grin. "I know it probably could have waited, but she's very persistent when she wants to get a hold of you. You have like ten texts from her."

Regina took the phone and sighed, scrolling through the messages from Rose on the screen. "I'm sorry, I should have silenced it."

"I already have," he smiled.

"Did she wake up Roland?" she asked, texting Rose back a quick reply and setting her phone on the vanity beside her.

Robin shrugged, "He needed to get up anyway."

Closing the distance between them, he wrapped his arms around her, planting a line of kisses along her neck and shoulders. "God, I've missed you," he told her, while breathing in the smell of her freshly washed locks, his hands wandering under her towel.

Regina wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his hair. "Are you forgetting we have a small boy in the next room?" she asked, while Robin placed an open-mouthed kiss on her collarbone. "We can't," came her weak protest.

"Actually, he's out in the living room, watching cartoons and eating some cereal," Robin reasoned, as if another room away made any difference.

His tongue found that spot under her ear that elicited a gasp from her every time. Robin's hands roamed their way to the front of her towel; his fingers worked at the loose knot, and pulled causing it to pool at her feet. He bit his lip as he looked down, appreciating her naked body for the first time since before Paris. His fingertips trailed down her jawline to her neck and through the valley between her breasts. It was Regina's breathy _Robin_ that made his lips crash down onto hers. Pulling her to him, he lost himself in the taste and feel of her damp skin, and just as he was about to hoist her up onto the counter, there was a soft pounding on the door, followed by a, "Daddy, I'm out of cereal. Can I have another Nutella snack?"

They pulled quickly apart. Robin's head fell onto Regina's shoulder. With labored breathing, he replied, "Be right there Roland. Give me just a moment, and I'll go get you one."

"Okay," came a happy response and the sound of skipping back down the hall.

"See, now go," Regina giggled, trying to shoo Robin out of the room. "I need to get ready."

Robin groaned and kissed her neck. "This is far from over, milady."

* * *

Robin, Regina and Roland stopped off at the coffee shop next door to the Frye for breakfast and needed caffeine, well, needed for Robin anyways. Regina wanted to wait until after she spoke to her doctor. One of Rose's text messages had been about a tea recommended by her patient, Xander's mom. If she drank wild, sweet orange tea in the morning and throughout the afternoon, it might help scale back her nausea. After two weeks of feeling like she had the flu, Regina was willing to try anything at this point. Robin ran into the coffee shop and returned to the car with his Americano, Regina's tea, Roland's hot chocolate, and muffins for each of them. They made their way to the Frye, and Robin left her with a kiss and a promise to be back in an hour to collect her so they could hit the road.

Regina made her way happily through the museum. Though she had only been gone three weeks now, she realized just how much this place meant to her, like a second home. She spotted Mary Margaret by her office door, talking with Kathryn. The young woman looked at her and did a double take.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret exclaimed, her face lit into a wide smile, and she rushed over to her, throwing her arms around her. "What are you doing home?"

Regina smiled at her exuberance. "Three weeks was long enough," she answered, shaking her head.

Mary Margaret's brow furrowed. "Did you want to start back today? I can get my stuff," she began, gesturing toward the office door.

Regina held up her hand to stop her. "No, no. I'm not coming back just yet. In fact, I'm going to finish out this week and next. I have some personal things I need to attend to before I get back to work full-time."

The pixie cut brunette's frown deepened. "What things? Are you alright?"

Regina smiled, her light rain jacket and untucked white button-up hiding her new, forming figure well. "Let's go in the office and talk. Robin will be back soon, and I have some things to tell you."

Closing the door behind them, Regina took a seat on the couch, pulling out her half-eaten muffin. "So, how is everything around here?" she asked.

Mary Margaret chuckled. "The same as you left us, only a little colder outside."

Regina hummed, taking a bite out of the muffin. She dropped her head back on the sofa cushions with a happy sigh.

_God_, this was the best muffin she'd probably ever had. Caramel apple. _Genius_. She made a mental note to look up a similar recipe later. She opened her eyes to find her assistant watching her with great interest.

"Regina, are you okay? You seem… " Mary Margaret regarded her with a tilt of her head. "Different."

"I'm fine," Regina smiled at her assistant. "I'm just taking the next two weeks to spend time with Robin and his son, getting to know Roland better. He's so much like Robin, completely adorable and able to charm you into anything with those dimples."

"That's why you came back from Paris so soon? You left the Louvre to spend time with them?"

"That's a big part of it yes," Regina replied. She hated to keep her secret from her friend, but she and Robin had agreed to wait before sharing the news.

"Are you guys thinking about something more serious?" Mary Margaret asked.

Regina laughed out loud, and then caught herself. "I think it's about as serious as it's going to get for now."

* * *

Halfway to Portland, Roland fell asleep in the back seat of the car; months of driving him around when he was an infant lulled him into slumber land fairly quickly. The light crooning of Ben Howard played over the radio softly.

"Do you have an obstetrician and gynecologist, already?" Robin asked.

"I _know_ which OBGYN I want, but she isn't located here. She's in New York. I'm calling her office now to see about my medical files," Regina said, thumbing through her contacts on her iPhone. She tapped on a name and waited while it rang. "Hi, yes, I'm calling about transferring my records. Yes, Regina Mills," she said. "Oh, well, if she isn't based in New York anymore, where is she?"

Regina reached for Robin's hand; he threaded his fingers with hers and rested his elbow on the center console between them.

"Really? How long ago was that? Three years! Well, can you transfer my call to her office there? Okay. Yes, I'll hold."

"What is it?" he asked, squeezing her hand.

"Apparently, my OBGYN has been practicing in Seattle for the last three years. They've forwarded my call. Sounds like I need to leave a message."

They were almost to their last exit before her phone started ringing. Regina took her hand from Robin's, bent over, and grabbed it out of her purse. Once she retrieved the device, she swiped to answer it.

"Hello, this is Regina," a slight pause. "Yes, thank you for calling me back. I'm about nine weeks… Yes," she laughed airily. Robin heard a muffled man's voice on the other end of the line. "Is she in? I'd like to talk to her."

Robin peered at Regina curiously, and she rolled her eyes at him.

"No? Well, when is she available next?" The scowl on Regina's face was getting deeper and deeper. "That's not good enough. I need to see her as soon as possible."

The voice on the other end of the line sounded harsh and curmudgeonly.

"I understand that I'm not the first woman to ever get pregnant," Regina chuckled darkly, and an upset frown marred Robin's features as well. "When is she _really_ available? I know she cushions her schedule. Yes, she does. We've been friends for a really long time. I haven't seen her in five years. She'll want to see me. I don't care what you have to do, fit me in."

Regina motioned to Robin for a pen, and he grabbed one out from the side door panel. She scribbled down a time and date on the muffin bag, and he signaled to turn off their exist.

"Okay, tell her to give me a call when she has a chance. Yes, I know you're not an errand boy," Regina huffed and scrunched up her forehead. Robin put his hand on top of hers and rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "Fine," Regina bit, grinding her teeth together. "I'll see you both on Monday, or maybe I'll be lucky, and you'll have been switched to someone else's service."

She hung up.

"What was that about?" he asked, pulling off the freeway in the midst of Northwest Portland.

"Apparently, he is my doctor's resident intern for the week. And oh my god was he an ass. If I didn't love my doctor so much I might look elsewhere, but she's the best," Regina sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair and massaging a headache building in her right temple.

"Why the urgency? You said something about it not being _good enough_," Robin said, glancing over at her momentarily and then back to the road.

Regina sighed, placing a hand on her stomach. "I was going to tell you last night, but we fell asleep. About a six months before Daniel and I were engaged, I thought I was pregnant. When I went to see my OB, she told me that it was a false positive. After running more tests, she discovered that it would be really difficult, if not impossible, for me to get pregnant. I just want to make sure everything is okay."

"I'm sure everything will be fine," Robin assured, internally worrying a little himself. "The appointments Monday, right?"

She gestured in agreement.

"Alright, then. We'll head to the new pub, I'll sign the lease, and then we'll enjoy a nice day in Portland, grab dinner, and head back. Nothing to worry about," he said, unsure of whether or not he was saying that for her or for himself.

* * *

The sun dipped below the horizon well before Robin drove onto his familiar street. Regina dozed lightly in her seat, her fingers threaded with his. He glanced once again into the rearview mirror, ensuring that his son was still conked out. As he pulled into the parking garage, he gave Regina's hand a gentle squeeze.

"We're home, Regina," he whispered.

Yawning, she nodded and turned to the back seat checking on Roland. "He's still out."

"It's late enough, he'll probably sleep through the night."

Turning off the engine, he ensured he and Regina had everything before getting out and opening the back door, gently unbuckling Roland, and carefully transitioning him from his car seat to his shoulder.

Half a block and up three-stories later, Robin placed his sleeping kiddo in his twin bed. He kissed his tiny forehead, whispered _sweet dreams_, and then made his way into his room. It had been a very long day. After they met with the real estate agent, Robin took Regina and Roland out for a bite to eat. Once they were finished, they decided to check out the neighborhood and let Roland ride in the streetcar. While sitting aboard, Regina spotted Powell's Books, and so off the streetcar they went and into the biggest bookshop Robin had ever seen. Encompassing an entire city block, the trio was enchanted by the vast selection of mystery, science fiction, adventure, history, fantasy, and children's literature. They each came out carrying their own bag. One more stop for ice cream had them hitting rush hour, and their normal three-hour journey became a six hour drive. Regina and Roland kept one another entertained until about the last forty-five minutes, when the little boy finally gave in during the middle of a read-to-me version of _The Cat in the Hat_ on Regina's iPad.

Sitting on the end of his bed, Robin pulled off his shoes and fell back against the comfortable mattress with a groan. He rubbed his eyes.

He would never get used to that drive, but thankfully, he wouldn't have to make another trip for a while.

Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly, Robin felt the bed dip slightly and Regina straddle his waist. He opened his eyes, and she leaned forward and moved her mouth to within an inch of his. Both of her hands pressed into the comforter on either side of his head.

"Are you very tired right now? Or is it alright if we stay up a bit later?" she whispered in the sexiest voice he'd ever heard.

"Later?" Robin heard himself croak, hot air feathering over his skin. "Later," he repeated, gently capturing her mouth with his. The last thing he remembered cognitively thinking was how incredibly soft her lips were.

Regina moved against him, hesitantly, and then more firmly as she felt his hardness beneath his jeans just where she wanted it. She groaned, slightly at first, and then suddenly with more passion, rocking her hips against his, creating a delicious friction as her clit rubbed against the seam of her pants. Her breath became more ragged as Robin parted her lips gently with his tongue. He caressed the inside of her mouth lovingly, and he felt her shudder in his arms as he ground his pelvis up roughly, dry humping her until her arms started shaking, trying to hold herself up. She was absolutely incredible, and his body was responding to her every movement.

"Regina," he growled, cupping her jaw gently in his hand. He forced himself to pull away from her; her lips were slightly swollen from his kiss.

Robin couldn't stop thinking about her coming and crying out the last time they were together at the Bed and Breakfast after their failed attempt at camping. The way he sheathed himself inside her, and she clenched around his cock. His heart leapt, and his own breath became labored, just from looking at her, anticipating her first orgasm and his first release inside her after their three weeks apart.

"Regina," he tried again, willing his voice not to falter. "I love you."

She looked at him and whispered, "I love you, too, Robin."

Robin closed his eyes and inhaled. He held the air in his lungs for a long moment, and then let it out slowly, before opening his blues again.

"Kiss me," she said softly, then moved her hands to his face slowly and touched his lips with her thumbs.

"Regina. . ." he said, wanting to say so much more, yet knowing there were no words for what he felt in his heart.

"Do you know how much I want you right now?" she asked him with _that_ sultry tone in her voice and a smile on her lips. Placing kisses along his jaw and down his neck, she moved her hands to Robin's shirt and started pulling at the fabric. He sat up and allowed her to yank it over his head and drop it to the floor.

"I'm not sure what it is about being pregnant, but doing this," she kissed him and rocked her hips again to emphasize her meaning. "With you, is all I've been able to think about," she finished, her mouth only a breath away from his as her hands caressed his naked chest.

With a low groan, he brought her face to his and kissed her fully on the mouth. He grabbed at the hem of her sweater and removed it just as quickly, moving his lips away from hers just long enough to lift her top over her head. She moaned softly into his mouth, savoring the feel of his tongue against hers, and the warmth of his hands against her body as he began removing the rest of her clothing, piece by piece.

Robin undid her pants quickly and pushed them down her hips as far as they could go.

"Stand up, love," he managed to whisper into her mouth, and as she began to do so, he removed the garment the rest of the way, discarding them in a heap at her feet. Standing, he picked her up carefully at the waist and moved her away from the pile of clothing, forming on the floor.

Regina unbuckled his belt swiftly and pushed his pants down. She kneeled and trailed her tongue along the deep _v_ that led to the waistband of his boxers.

"Plenty of time for that later, love. But right now," Robin hoisted Regina up and laid her gently on the bed. He looked at her for a brief moment and wondered again how he managed to get so lucky. He hovered over her, pushing her hair out of her face. "Right now, let me take care of you."

Robin began to slowly move his hands over her body, as she murmured her approval at his every touch. _God_, what this man _did_ to her, what these hormones _were_ doing to her, it was almost too much. She felt his breath on her neck and arms.

"You're so beautiful, Regina," Robin whispered.

He devoured her breasts with his eyes, so full and lovely, her nipples hard and straining toward him. He leaned his head slowly down, and Regina arched her back slightly, bringing her body nearer to his mouth. And as he closed his lips over her nipple, Regina trembled slightly and moaned.

He flicked his tongue across her skin and sucked gently, causing her to gasp and then moan again. Robin moved his hand to her other breast and softly teased with his fingertip, all the while loving the sounds of pleasure coming from her. He released her with a wet pop, but continued to lick in slow circles, then after a moment, he continued his journey downward to her belly button.

Regina moaned again, and moved against those wonderful hands and that incredible mouth that was making her body react in a way only he could make it. And she suddenly wanted to feel him inside her in the worst way.

"Robin," she panted. "Please."

But that's as far as she got, before Robin whispered, "_Regina_," softly, as he parted her legs and moved his head lower to slip his warm tongue inside her.

He heard her gasp his name as he moved, lapped, and teased, deeper, tasting her, making it his mission to bring her quivering and spasming over the edge. And as she reached her hands down between her legs and buried them in his hair, he moved up a bit further, up to her clit, and gently took it between his lips. Robin felt her buck up against him, crying his name softly, wanting release, but he wasn't ready to give it to her, not yet. He teased her firm nub for only a moment, released it and nudged it with his nose, but then he moved back up her torso the same way he had moved down it a few minutes before. Regina's senses were completely heightened, and she panted in small breathy, little, frustrated gasps. Her nipples still pebbled, she grabbed his shoulders as he neared her mouth, rising up to meet his with hers fervently.

"Please, Robin," she moaned, gently moved his boxers down between them, over his erection and past his legs. He kicked them off, and they haphazardly landed near their clothing piled on the ground. Regina moved her hand to grasp him and stroked his cock in her small palm. Robin hissed as she guided his tip toward where she wanted him most, moving her legs apart. "Now, Robin," she gasped, "Please, don't make either of us wait any longer."

Robin groaned and slowly inched his way inside Regina. Her breath hitched in her throat, she arched her hips up to take him to the hilt. He pumped slowly at first and then increased the pace, thrusting in and out of her, ever so mindful of the precious bundle within her. He closed his eyes and enjoyed each and every feeling that came from being buried inside her.

"Christ, you're so wet," he bit his bottom lip, and his brow creased in ecstasy as her walls pulled him deeper. "Come for me, love."

It didn't take long, Robin's voice and the feel of him Regina's undoing. She barely gasped out an _Oh my God, _trying desperately tomuffle her cries in his shoulder, holding back, as not to wake the boy in the room across from Robin's. Suddenly, he felt her strain upward. She wrapped her legs high up across his back, as her body began to convulse. He placed his hands beneath her hips and hugged her to him, holding on to her body and to the sound of his name on her lips as she climaxed around him.

As Regina's heartbeat slowed, and her breathing began to return to normal, she opened her eyes. Robin kissed her sloppily, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her chest. He jerked his hips up, and she began moving in time with his body again. Over-sensitive and tingling from head to toe, tears streamed out the corners of her eyes. She clenched around him as he continued to thrust inside her. And as he felt his release burning him up, he pressed hard into her, and she withdrew her lips from his and whispered, _I love you_,into his ear, and Robin emptied himself into her, hearing those precious words. As he relaxed his hold on her, he lowered his face to her neck and allowed himself to ease the bulk of his weight to Regina's left. Robin sensed both their breathing returning to normal, and he started to move away, but Regina held him firmly against her.

"No," she said softly. "Don't go."

Robin grinned against her neck. "I'm not going anywhere, love." He felt her smile.

As Regina began to fall asleep, she automatically rolled a bit to her right, and Robin wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, after pulling the sheets up over their bodies. Robin began to fall asleep, and his palm automatically moved to her stomach – their baby safe and sound inside Regina.

* * *

On Wednesday morning, Regina awoke with Robin's fingertips lightly trailing up and down her back. Little sweeping strokes up and down her spine, as she lingered in that warm place before sleep fully disappears. Drowsy from their late night, not in a hurry to get up, Regina dozed in and out as he touched her, a sweet kiss on her shoulder every now and then.

Regina knew Robin was watching even with her eyelids shut. She didn't mind. His hand moved to her thigh, and up over her hip, making it's way to the subtle swell of her belly

"I think you should move in here with us," he whispered.

Regina opened her eyes and turned toward Robin. She hooked her leg over his hip, pulling him closer to her, to which he then wrapped an arm under her, pulling her chest to his.

"Are you sure?" she asked, uncertainty reflected in her eyes.

His nose bumped hers softly. "Love, I've wanted you here with me every night since that first morning I woke up next to you."

"You didn't," Regina chuckled and slapped him on the chest lightly.

"I swear it."

Obviously, she knew they would eventually need to have this conversation. They were having a baby after all. She just didn't think it would be so soon. She loved Robin, knew he loved her, and without a doubt in her heart she knew that she would fall just as fast for his son. Regina let out a breath, then met his gaze, suddenly growing serious.

"I'll have to talk to Rose. I mean, I know she can handle things on her own, but I want to give her time in case she wants to get another roommate."

"Of course," he agreed. "Do you think she'll be upset?"

Regina shook her head. "No."

"So that's a _'yes'_ then?" he grinned at her.

Regina mirrored his expression. "Yes," she laughed, a low sound. It was the sexiest sound he'd ever heard.

Rolling her on top him, he brought his mouth to hers, where it belonged. His fingers wove into her hair, while her hands gripped his shoulders. He brought one hand to the back of her neck and the other between them, and he made sure she knew exactly how much he wanted her.

* * *

At ten o'clock, Robin, Regina and Roland made their way to Sherwood Montessori School, where they met with Principal Michael Tillman.

"Hi, you must be Roland," the principal greeted.

Roland looked up warily at his father and Gina, who both gave him encouraging smiles.

Roland peered up at the new grown up and grinned shyly in return.

"Would you like to see your classroom?" Mr. Tillman offered.

"Um, my daddy showed me a couple of pictures on da website. And I was wondering," the small boy said. "Could we see the slide first?"

The adults laughed, and Principal Tillman nodded, "We'll go look at that, too, okay, but first, let's go see your class."

They spent the rest of Wednesday exploring Roland's school, talking to his new teacher, and then venturing out into the city. A stop at Pike's Market, lunch at Veraci Pizza, a drive to Mt. Rainer, and then dinner at home. They ended the evening with a movie, popcorn and hot cocoa in Robin's living room, Roland cuddled up between them, a cozy blanket covering all their legs.

* * *

On Thursday morning, Regina woke up absolutely and ridiculously famished. Hunger pains that she's never known before. Rose's tea recommendation obviously working. Normally, she and Robin would linger in bed together before making their way to breakfast downstairs or out to their favorite coffee shop, but Regina wasn't having any of that today. Throwing back the covers, she got dressed and made her way to Robin's pantry. She stood contemplating the various breakfast items, noticing a box of _Chocolate Teddy Grahams, _she took them from the shelf, opening and munching happily on them while deciding what to make for everyone.

A pair of arms found their way around her middle. Chuckling, the owner of those strong arms asked, "What are you doing, love?"

"I'm hungry," she replied, turning around in his arms. "Today is the third morning in a row, I haven't woken up nauseous, so I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." She kissed him and turned back to the shelves. "Does Roland like pancakes?"

Robin chuckled at her enthusiasm. "He loves them."

"Good," she nodded, grabbing the mix and a bag of chocolate chips.

"I have to say, I'm happy you're eating," he told her, as he followed her into the kitchen. "Do you want some help?"

"I'm fine," Regina shook her head. _Happy you're eating? What was that suppose to mean?_

Just then there was a knock on the door, and any niggling thoughts she might have felt disappeared. Robin left to answer and came back with Rose in tow. Her hair was up, and she was fresh in her scrubs. She looked around the apartment as she made her way in further.

"Nice, place Robin. I just might have to move in here, too."

"Are you on your way to work?" Regina chuckled, taking a mixing bowl from a low cupboard.

"Yeah, thought I'd stop by. I'm not on until later this afternoon."

"Stop by to see us or Neal?" Regina arched a brow.

"Both?" Rose grinned and then winked at her friend.

Regina put Rose to work helping her get various ingredients, while the blonde told her about her date with Neal. Rose was sure it went well. They had a lot in common, liked a lot of the same things. They would be going out again next week, which Rose was looking forward to. Eventually the conversation switched back to Regina and Robin, when a sleepy five-year-old wandered into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

He went directly into his father's lap. Robin set down the paper he was reading, picked up from outside the apartment door. "Morning, little man," he greeted his son, kissing his cheek.

"Is Gina cookin'?" Roland asked, through a wide yawn.

"That's right," he told him, bouncing him on his knee. "She's making us pancakes."

"Mmm!" Roland cried, jumping off Robin's lap, remnants of sleep forgotten. He walked over to the counter beside Regina. "Can I see?"

Regina smiled down at him. "Of course you can," she declared, picking him up and holding him on her hip. "They're almost ready to cook, I just have to finish whisking it all together."

"Mmm, I love pancakes," he said, smacking his lips.

Regina put Roland down so he could play until breakfast was ready. Robin went off to take a shower before his meeting with Leroy and Killian about contract work on the new pub in Oregon, leaving Rose and Regina to talk.

"So you think it happened that first weekend you guys were together?" Rose leaned on the counter next to Regina, her fingers dipping in the bowl to scoop up a handful of chocolate chips.

"If the doctor in Paris was right, it would be sometime around then, yes," Regina said, avoiding Rose's gaze, pouring pancake batter onto the griddle. Rose smiled – a goofy, knowing, bright-eyed grin that made Regina chuckle.

"What?"

"Awww, honestly, how sweet is that?"

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, come on, Regina," Rose playfully smacked her on the arm. "You don't think it's even a little bit meant to be that he knocked you up the first time you slept together? I mean, you and Daniel tried for years, and…"

"Daddy, look! The pancakes are almost done!" Roland's voice called out, alerting the girls to Robin's presence.

"I see that, buddy." Robin said, picking up his son and planting a kiss on his forehead before setting him back on his feet. "Have you washed up?"

"Yup," Roland replied, going back to his seat at the kitchen table. He grabbed the syrup bottle, anxiously waiting for his breakfast.

"What are you two talking about?" Robin asked, leaning his back against the island counter.

"Just about how your teeny tiny swimmers are determined little guys," Rose grinned at him.

Regina made a disapproving sound in the back of her throat, which made Robin laugh, he practically spit out the gulp of coffee he'd just taken. He set his beverage down and meandered over to Regina. He hugged her and placed his hands on her slight baby bump.

"I'm not ashamed to admit, I'm proud that I knocked up my girl on the first go."

Regina shook her head. She grabbed a plate and flopped a pancake onto it. "Go, butter this up for your kiddo," she commanded, pushing the plate into his hand as she stepped out of his embrace.

He kissed her sweetly, taking the fluffy pancake from her. By the time they were all settled in, passing around syrup and peanut butter and even whipped cream from person to person, Robin's phone rang. Roland's little feet hit the floor before Robin could get up. His boy took the phone off the counter and held it in the air after reading the lit up screen.

"Daddy, it's Gran!" he squealed.

"Do you want to get it?" Robin asked, his son nodded back, eagerly excited to answer.

"Hi, Gran!" Roland's adorable voice carried across the kitchen.

Regina met Robin's gaze, she smiled as his hand came to rest on her thigh.

"Yeah, me and Daddy and Gina went. Yup, I saw my school, and it has a sand box, and a slide that goes way, _way _up and curls around. And guess what, Gran? We're eating pancakes, and Gina made them, and Daddy says he knocked up Gina!"

Robin _really did_ choke on the coffee he had just taken a drink of this time. Regina gave him a sympathetic smile.

Roland padded over to his father's side. "Gran wants to talk to you," he said, unaware of the can of worms he just opened.

"Still proud, stud?" Rose quipped as Robin took the phone from his son.

It was Robin's turn to scowl; he squeezed Regina's shoulder before walking passed her.

"I'll be back in a few," he groaned. They heard him say, _Hey Mum,_ as the door to the apartment shut behind him.

"Well, that can't be good," Rose said, looking at Regina.

* * *

Stepping out into the hall, his mother's voice was deadly calm. The inflection in her tone reminded him of when she used to catch him sneaking back into his room through a cracked window when he was in secondary school.

"You will tell me everything right this moment, Robin Oliver Locksley."

Robin took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "The thing is mum, I was going to call you."

He trudged down the stairs, through the pub, passing Killian and Neal as they restocked the bar. He opened the front door and let the morning air refresh him.

"Aye, sure ya were." Sarcasm heavy in her Irish accent. "Was that before or after the babe was born?"

"Before, honestly, Mum," Robin cringed. "Regina and I just needed some time to talk and figure out our plans."

"What's there ta figure out? You're with the girl ya love, and apparently, you're having a child."

Robin could picture his mum in the kitchen, busying her hands with facing mason jars forward, fiddling with spices, and probably making herself a pot of tea. She'd always been a fidgeter, the type who constantly needed to do something to help others, whether it was making meals, darning socks, or delivering fruits and vegetables from her garden to neighbors. He'd inherited that particular trait for her, and he'd been thankful for it.

"Well, Mum, there are quite a bit of logistics that go along with that," he added.

"Ah, don't give me that dodder, Robin. I wasn't born yesterday. Do you think your mother is that daft?"

"No, Mum, of course not," Robin sighed.

He imagined this going so much better in his head. Calling to tell her that she was going to be a grandmother, again. Asking her for advice on how to propose to Regina. Not a shoddy, halfcocked, stumbling apology, attempting to make up for Roland's small slip of the tongue. He couldn't blame the boy; it's not like he knew what Robin had meant by _knocked up_, but Christ if the reveal wasn't piss, poor timing.

His mother went on, despite his inner rambling. "Imagine learning you're ta be a grandmother again from your five-year-old grandson. And knocked up, Robin Locksley? I'm very close ta hopping on a plane ta the States ta give you and your lass a good piece of my mind. Were ya even using protection? For that matter, do you both know what century you're living in? I may not be young, but don't think I don't know about all the different forms of birth control."

"Mum, I–" Robin began, but she interrupted him.

"Could ya just not help yourselves? Like a couple of love-starved teenagers?" she sighed deeply into the phone. "You've gone and done it now haven't you both. What if it doesn't work out? What if in a week ya discover ya can't stand each other? What if, God forbid she and Roland don't get along? I know ya said they would, but Jesus, my boy. It's only been a couple o' months, and ya were here, and she was in Paris for half o' that. You barely know each other. I know we talked about how quickly ya move, but bloody bags, you've done it now."

"Mum, i-it's not like that. I mean it is, but- okay, listen. I-I bought a ring."

Robin heard her intake of breath on the end of the line, and then silence followed for one too many seconds after.

"You plan to propose to her then?" Joan asked in an unbelievably quiet voice.

"I saw the ring while I was in Portland with Killian, and I just knew," Robin told her. Joan started to interject, and he asked her to wait, pleaded with her to listen, and she did.

"I know it hasn't been long, and Regina and I don't know everything about each other yet, but you're the one who's always telling me to follow my gut, no matter what other people think. And Mum, this is my gut speaking. I'm thirty-five. I own a flourishing business with my best mate. I have a son who is more precious to me than words can describe; and Roland and I had a good life before, and until I met Regina I was unaware that we were missing something. After Marian died, I shut myself off to the possibility of love straight away. Couldn't fathom how I could love someone or care for someone or want to be around someone else as much as I loved, cared for, and wanted to be around her. She was my life. You know me better than anyone, but only I know what losing her did to me, _really_ did to me."

Robin paced outside his pub, practically wearing out the concrete under his feet. He looked up at the sign hanging above his establishment and thought about that first night two months ago.

"Regina isn't just some woman that I met at the Archer. Nor a tumble in the sheets and raging teenage hormones and a lack of self-control. Fifty-four days. That's how long I've known her, and I started falling for her instantly with every smile, every laugh, each new bit I learn about her and the things she's endured, the things she's overcome, the more I'm convinced that this is _it_ for me. She is it for me, my second chance. Apart from discovering that she's a mass murderer or some sort of serial killer, which I knooow she's not, there's not much else I need to know about the woman carrying my child in her belly – your grandchild. I had love before, and by a cruel twist of fate it was stolen from me. I know what I want out of life, and I want her, I need her, I love her. Now, I just need to tell her."

"Well, fuck me," a gruff voice blurted from behind Robin. He turned to see Killian standing just outside the entrance door, dishtowel over his shoulder, and mouth hanging open. "Mate, I knew it was serious, but bollocks."

"How long have you been standing there?"

"She's pregnant?" Killian asked, answering his question. "Blimey, Robin, I've shared my bed with women, plenty more times than you and Regina, I'm sure of it. And even I know how to properly use a condom."

"Who's that?" Robin barely heard his mum say with the phone down by his jaw instead of his ear.

"Who's that on the phone?" Killian asked.

"My mum," Robin said, covering the mouthpiece.

"Shit, mate. Wouldn't want to be you right now. I'm just gonna give ya a couple- yeah, minutes. Uh-huh, yeah, that's what I'm gonna do. Give Joan my best," he put in, opening the pub door to restocking liquor bottles, and cleaning tabletops, and his iPod playing music over the house speakers.

* * *

Rose sat on the windowsill, looking down at the sidewalk from three-stories up.

"What's he doing now?" Regina bugged, bending down on her knees to wipe melted chocolate off of Roland's face.

"Pacing," Rose noted, her face practically up against the glass. "Very vigorously might I add."

* * *

Robin vaguely registered what his mum was saying. "Yeah, sorry, that was Killian. He um, says hello," he croaked and cleared his throat.

Joan sighed, sipped her tea, and secured a bobby pin in her messy, silver bun.

"Now what are you going to do? You love her, you have a ring, your mind appears made up, what are you waiting for?"

"Always something, it seems. We haven't had a minute to stop. We've been getting things settled. Where we're going to live, her first appointment, and I've been giving her and Roland a chance to get to know one another."

"How is she with our lad?"

'They're wonderful together, just like I knew they would be. They've become very close. Roland is already very attached to her."

"And you're quite serious about her? Enough that you trust her with Roland?" she commented, and he assured her that _yes, he trusted her with Roland, and he was most certainly serious about her. "_So what are you waiting for then?"

"I don't want her to think it's just because of the baby. I suppose I've been waiting for the right moment."

"Laddie, you go looking for the _right moment_, and you'll be waiting forever. And why would she think that it's just because of the babe? Ya told her you love her?"

"I have," he nodded, even though his mum couldn't see.

"And she loves you?"

"She does," he smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, then, I think you know what you need to do. Just do me one favor, my boy," she requested.

"Yes, Mum?"

"You call me as soon as she says, _'yes._' And, Robin," her voice cracked, and she stirred a spoon in her cup of tea – cold and forgotten.

Joan swallowed a lump that had slowly formed in her throat throughout her son's lengthy, but heartfelt monologue. Thinking about the way her entire being shattered for her boy when Marian died. Thinking about the pain she had hoped he would never endure. Thinking about the heartache only a mother felt when her child was wounded or experienced true tragedy that couldn't be fixed with Band-Aids, or kisses, or motherly hugs. Joan brushed tears out of her eyes and finally uttered, "I'm glad you're happy. That's all I want for ya."

Regina and Rose were cleaning up from breakfast, when Robin opened the apartment door a while later. Regina turned from the sink to face him, wiped her hands off on a dishtowel. He wore a slight frown, but it transformed into a gentle smile when he saw her.

"How was your call?" she asked, raising a questioning brow at him as she finished drying her hands.

"Well, it didn't start out the way I imagined it would," he smirked. "But once I explained everything, she seemed to take it well, considering."

Regina scrunched her nose. She felt bad for him, and they seemed to be doing a lot of explaining and justifying their relationship. Now, with a baby on the way, she imagined it would only get worse, which annoyed her further. She could understand concern coming from his mother, of course.

"I'm sorry," she shook her head.

"It's not your fault, love." He captured her in his arms and hugged her to him. "And she understands. She wants to meet you, and she's happy for us."

"That's a relief," Regina laughed. "I have a feeling we are going to be on the receiving end of some not so understanding comments."

"You guys should just have one big announcement once you decided to start telling people," Rose supplied from the other end of the counter.

Regina pulled away from Robin, and they both stared at her. Robin looked between Regina and Rose.

How's that?" he asked.

"Well, if you're worried about what others might say and would rather just be done with it all, just have a big dinner party downstairs, announce that you're having a baby, and whatever else you want people to know, and that's that. Leaves no room for comments. You're both happy, together, and if they don't like it, they can go. No one is going to criticize you at your own dinner party, well, not in front of your face anyway. Besides, I think you're going to find many of your friends will be happy for you both."

"That might not be a bad idea."

"Indeed, I do like the thought of telling everyone at once," he leaned over and kissed Regina. "And besides, we're having a baby. What's not to celebrate?"

Rose held out her coffee cup, gesturing toward the bump between them. "And no offense, but unless you change your wardrobe up drastically, you're not going to be able to hide it much longer, Regina. You're only eight weeks, and you're already showing. Not surprised given your previous waistline."

If looks could kill – Regina sent a glare Rose's way. Her blonde-haired friend just held up her cup in a cheering motion and took a long drink.

Robin's phone pinged, and he pulled it from his back pocket. "Well, that's Leroy, he's ready to meet with me and Killian. Better get this over with; you know how grumpy he gets when he's kept waiting. Are you sure you'll be alright on your own today?"

Regina chuckled at him. "We'll be just fine. There's plenty for Roland and I to do, and I'm looking forward to spending time with him."

Robin nodded and took her hand, walking with Regina into the living room where Roland was building different variations of Lego cars.

"Hey, little man, I'm going to go with Mr. Leroy for a while. Can I get a hug?"

Roland jumped up from his spot on the floor and into Robin's arms.

"Regina is going to stay and play with you, alright? Do you think you can show her all the great things you have to play with while I'm away?"

Roland nodded. "When you come home you'll play with us, too?"

"I will. I'll be home around dinnertime. Maybe if Regina is feeling up to it, we can take her back to that pizza place you like to go to, yeah?"

"Ooo, yeah!"

"Alright, be a good lad for Regina, and we'll go out tonight."

"Okay, daddy."

Robin kissed him on the cheek and put him back down. Roland scampered off to play with his Legos. Robin turned to Regina. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will, but don't worry, Roland and I will be just fine."

He kissed her once, twice, and a third time, soft and lingering. Regina finally pushed him away.

"Go on, so you can get back."

Robin smirked that lopsided grin that made her insides melt and kissed her quickly once more before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

Regina wasn't quite sure where children found so much energy, and she certainly never remembered having so much when she was a child, but just watching the youngster play with such incredible enthusiasm was invigorating. She hadn't had this much _fun _in a long time.

While sitting down with Roland at the coffee table, piecing together puzzles, she decided that playing with him in his imaginary world was her new favorite thing to do. The way his little brow would crease like his father's when he tried to turn a piece this way, and that, to get it to fit right. The way his tongue got caught between his teeth when he would try and force cardboard sections together. After snapping the last piece into place, he scurried off into his room and returned, holding plastic cups with vibrant colored lids. She forgot what Play-Doh smelled like until she opened each container for Roland. A wave of nostalgia hit her, and she was once again a five-year-old herself, molding the putty into shapes and figures of all kinds. Children's toys had obviously come a long way, because she couldn't even remember her toys being this cool. From the detailing on Lego pieces, to talking trains, and electronic games, being a child right now was clearly, as Rose would say, _where it was at_.

They spent most of the afternoon exploring new worlds in Roland's blanket fort, gabbing about his cousin's new puppy, coloring, and reading some of Roland's most treasured books about princes and princesses, men in tights that wielded bows and arrows, and dragons and ogres and impish warlocks. While reading the last book in the pile that he'd brought over to Regina before climbing into her lap, she watched as Roland yawned widely, his eyes heavy, even though he fought against it. His head fell against her chest. As if it were contagious, Regina started to yawn herself. She covered her mouth with the back of her hand and leaned a little bit forward without jostling Roland too much to retrieve her iPhone from the coffee table in front of them. It was just before five o'clock. Robin had messaged her about twenty minutes ago about being nearly finished with Leroy, but she wasn't sure how much longer Roland would last.

Another yawn from the boy and herself, and she made a decision. Regina brushed his curls away from his forehead and whispered, "I don't know about you, but I could sure use a rest. Would you like to go lay down and watch a movie with me in your daddy's room?"

"What movie?" Roland asked, looking up at her with a small furrowed brow.

Regina hummed in thought. "It's been a long time since I watched any good cartoons. Why don't you pick us one that we can watch together."

"Okay," Roland said, easing himself out of her lap. He ran over to a small stack of different Blu-rays and DVDs. "How about this one?" Roland asked her, holding the movie above his head.

"What is it?" Regina took it from him as he brought it to her. "Ohh, I haven't seen this one in a long time._ 101 Dalmatians_, now that's a lot of puppies don't you think?"

Roland nodded dramatically and giggled. "A _lot_ of puppies. So many they wouldn't all fit in this house!"

"No, they wouldn't would they," Regina laughed. She held out her hand and Roland took it in his. "Maybe when the movie get's over your daddy will be here?"

"And then we can get pizza!" he told her, jumping up and down as they walked back to the bedroom.

Fifteen minutes into the movie Roland was fast asleep. Regina yawned again as she turned off the television. Her nausea was starting to return again, and she was torn between napping with Roland and wanting to stay up and wait for Robin. However, once she sunk back into the warmth of the goose-down comforter and oversized-pillows, the decision was made for her. Within a matter of moments, she, too, was sound asleep.

* * *

Robin and Killian walked back from the garage later that night, both chatting animatedly about the new pub, the details surrounding the construction, time lines, and how and who would oversee the repairs.

As they made their way up the stairs, stopping first on Killian's landing, Robin turned to him. "And mate, can you do me a favor and not tell anyone about Regina being pregnant? We want to keep the news to ourselves for a bit."

Killian gave his friend a sharp once over. "Alright, no worries. I won't say a thing."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks." But as he turned to go, Killian's voice had him turning back.

"And Robin," he held out his hand. "Congrats, mate. I know I was a pain in the arse before, but I'm glad things are working out for ya."

Robin took his hand and nodded. "Hey, why don't you come up for a bit? You and Regina haven't met yet, and I think it's high time for it."

"Sure, why not," Killian nodded, following Robin up the stairs. "You're only going to marry her and have another babe in nine months, I suppose I should meet her before the wedding."

"Ah, Killian, do me another favor and don't mention the ring or getting married," Robin instructed.

"You mean, you haven't proposed yet?" Killian stopped in his tracks. "You know, when you _really_ do something, you do it all arse backwards. What the bloody hell are you waiting for?"

Robin turned to him half exasperatedly. "You're joking, right? This coming from the same man that gave me no end of grief for buying the ring in the first place?"

"That was before I knew you went and got herup the pole_,_" Killian smirked.

Robin rolled his eyes. "It figures that would be your one and only moral compass."

Killian shrugged, while Robin unlocked his door. They arrived back later than he expected. Stepping through the threshold of his apartment, he noticed immediately how quiet it was. Setting his keys down, he moved into the living room, Legos strewn about on the floor, but no Roland and Regina. He popped into the kitchen, and they weren't in there either.

"Regina? Roland?" He called out softly.

Killian leaned against the wall, crossing his arms. "Hopefully, she didn't run off with the lad."

Robin sent a withering scowl his way. "I'll be right back."

He checked Roland's room to find it also empty. He spun on his heel to open his bedroom door and was about to call out, when he saw them both fast asleep. Roland cuddled into Regina's side, her hand protectively over him. A pillow placed behind his back so he couldn't roll off the bed by chance. The sight warmed Robin's soul. He tiptoed over to his dresser and carefully picked up his camera. He inched over to his bed and took a quick photograph of Regina and Roland snuggled in sleep - a memory he wanted to capture and keep.

He left them their to slumber land and dreams, walked back into the living room, and smiled at his mate.

"Sorry Killian, they're both out like lights. Maybe you can stop by later this weekend once you're back from Portland, yeah?"

Killian gave him a nod, and then made for the door. "Sounds great. I'll call you once the crew get there and I have things in place."

"Thanks, Killian."

* * *

On Friday, Robin, Regina and Roland spent most of the morning shopping for school supplies and enjoying the fresh air. They knew the rainy season was coming, _the real rainy season_, and they wanted to take advantage of cool but tolerable weather while they had the chance.

"Look, Daddy! Look, Gina! There are feet on the ground!" Roland said, looking down and laughing as the three of them strolled along Capitol Hill and Broadway. Robin was busily pointing out some something he found interesting to Regina, while Roland concentrated on eating his melting ice cream cone.

"Yeah, buddy, they're dance steps," Robin explained, squeezing Regina's hand. "See, you put your feet just on top of them and follow them around in the pattern. That's dancing."

"Do you dance by yourself?"

"You can do it by yourself or with a partner."

Just then Roland jumped up. "Oh, Gina will you dance with me?"

"You want to dance with me?" she asked, hand over her heart.

Robin chuckled as she kneeled down to Roland's eye level, positively beaming at the boy.

"Of course, I do, silly," he answered. "Girls always dance with boys."

"Oh, you don't want to dance with me?" Robin frowned, feigning insult.

"I'll dance with you later, daddy," Roland began, turning toward the footprints. "But right now, I want to dance with Gina."

"Fair enough, my boy," Robin replied. Then, glancing at Regina, he winked, "Save a dance for me, milady," he teased.

Regina laughed. "I don't know, my dance card is pretty full at the moment." She took Roland's hand in hers. Finding the correct spot, Regina began to instruct the boy where to move his feet. After a few moments, Roland had enough of trying to match his steps with the correct bronze footprints, and they began dancing freely, Regina following where Roland took her.

"Good work, Roland," Robin grinned, watching them. "Don't tire her out, too, much," he told him, "Daddy wants a dance with Regina, as well."

After another few turns, Roland stopped dancing.

"I so tired," he panted dramatically.

Robin glanced at Regina for her reaction, and she smiled at him in acceptance. "I guess, if you're tired, I have no choice but to dance with your daddy. Is that okay?"

Roland thought about it for a hot second and then smiled a little dimpled grin, mirroring Robin's expressing. "Okay, daddy your turn with, Gina."

"Thank you, son," Robin laughed, ushering her back to the dancing diagram, his hand at her waist. Roland followed beside them but not too close. Regina glanced at Robin as he chuckled, and she actually blushed a little as he twirled her around and then let his palm travel to her hip. "May I have this dance, milady?"

Grinning playfully, Regina interlocked her fingers with his and said with a perfect bow, "I would be honored, Sir Locksley."

Roland laughed delightedly as Robin flashed Regina a pleased and proud grin, unable to resist pulling her over and giving her a quick kiss. "You are absolutely amazing, I hope you know that," he murmured before pulling back and gliding her around the square.

* * *

When Robin stretched out of sleep on Saturday morning, the first thing he thought about was a caramel apple muffin. He couldn't see the alarm from where he laid, but he could tell by the way the light was starting to shift from black to a rich, blue hue that it was still very early. The coffee shop down from the museum she worked at always had them freshly baked every morning, and since stopping off at their favorite spot on the way to the Frye, she hadn't been able to stop talking about them. If he moved quickly, he could be at the coffee shop and back into bed with her before she even woke.

He was hard pressed to move though, with the way she spooned in front of him, her naked body curved into his. But he really wanted to get those muffins for her. He groaned and lifted his arm from where it was draped over her stomach. Robin scooted backward, and she murmured in her sleep. He leaned forward to listen.

"Mmm, Robin," Regina's voice was quiet, but his name was distinct on her lips. Without another escaped word, her breathing became deep and steady.

Robin slid from the sheets into the cold morning air, the bedroom windows had been left open, letting the light northwest breeze cool the loft as the last remaining traces of summer hung onto the beginnings of October. He shrugged on some jeans and a tee shirt, and grabbed his keys on his way out the door.

It was a gorgeous morning, the first rays of sun peaking just beyond Mt. Rainer, standing out proudly above the city. There was not a cloud in the sky. This was the kind of morning Robin lived for. The streets were quiet, still too early for rise-and-shine commuters. He would get the muffins and go back home. He would make good, strong coffee for him and wild, sweet orange tea for her, pour it into red mugs, and surprise her. She'd still be tangled in the sheets, eyes closed in slumber, soft and warm. He'd wake her slowly, undressing and settling back into his place behind her, and watch to see if the smell of coffee would be enough to wake her. If not, he would touch her lightly. He would stroke that soft part of her cheek, maybe breathe a whisper of a kiss along her hair and move his way down to her neck. He'd run his hand along her side and slightly rounded stomach, caressing her awake.

_Damn_, he thought, hard again just thinking about her. He shook his head, clearing thoughts of his sleeping Regina for the moment, and concentrated on getting back as fast as he could.

Hurrying into his flat, he happily found she was still very much asleep. He poured the coffee and tea into their prospective mugs and walked to their bedroom.

When Robin entered, Regina still lay on her side, one hand under her cheek, the other arm lying just bent protectively around her middle. The blanket and sheet had slipped down below her hips. Small goose bumps puckered on her skin, and he thought she must be cold with the soft breeze filtering into the room. Robin put the coffees on the nightstand, about to slide the sheet up over her shoulders, when a little voice in his head spoke. _Bloody shame_. _No one should ever cover this. _

Deciding it was too good of an opportunity to waste, Robin stripped of his clothes and pulled up the blankets, slipping into bed beside her. He put his hand over hers and kissed the top of her head lightly. She turned facing him, and her eyelids fluttered half open.

"Robin," she said softly with a tiny smile, pulling at her lips.

He grinned back, taking notice of how beautiful and rich her eyes were.

"Good morning, love," he said.

She yawned and stretched against him, pressing her arse further into the apex of his thighs.

"I seem to remember someone promising me Saturdays in bed," she purred, nuzzling his neck. He looked down at her, and she licked her lips.

Taking her chin in his hand, Robin tilted her face up to his, claiming her mouth with his own. Regina's lips were soft and warm and sweet as he kissed her, crushing her against him. His hands held her lightly, ever aware of the small life inside her, but his mouth plundered hers. Regina moaned, arching her back. She moved his palm to cover her left breast.

Robin chuckled, "Impatient, milady?"

Regina smiled against his mouth, "I know I said this already, but you have no idea what these hormones are doing to me. I need you right now," she kissed his lips, "hard," she grazed her teeth on his neck, "and fast," she whispered into his mouth.

Robin stroked smooth circles with the pad of his thumb and then pinched. She yelped, her breasts had grown much more tender in the last two weeks and – much to his delight – fuller as well. His fingers stilled and then brushed gently.

"Apologies, milady. I didn't mean to hurt you," he reassured.

"Mmhm. I know," she sighed, her eyes closing as he continued to palm and knead her flesh.

Regina rolled to face him, and Robin kissed her again, sucked on her lower lip, and then buried his face in the column of her neck, his tongue lightly stroking the sensitive skin around her ear. She gasped when he bit her earlobe, sending tantalizing chills ran down her spine. His mouth trailed hot and demanding to the valley between her breasts. With his lips focused on one of her nipples, teasing, licking and carefully biting, his hand started drifting down, toward the center of her heat, where she ached. His cock throbbed painfully.

Regina wanted more, wanted him, and he was more than happy to oblige.

"Please," she begged, writhing and moaning under his touch. When he found the center of her cries, he focused there, making slow circles, using her wetness to his advantage. Her breathing sharpened, quickened, and he knew she was close already.

"Don't stop," she pleaded.

"I won't," he whispered, his mouth now against hers. "I'm right here."

His fingers touched, pumped in and out of her, teased, and did exactly what she wanted them to do. Regina shuddered, and groaned. She was only a second away, only a breath away, so close to tipping over the edge. She needed more, now.

"I want you. Please Robin. I need you," she panted between as his fingers kept at a furious pace.

He moved and propped himself over her, swiftly parting her legs with his hips. With one thrust that stole her breath away, he was in her, pounding in and out, pressing that perfect spot that brought her, _Oh God_, perfectly to the edge. She couldn't breathe, couldn't think, could only feel as he filled her, stretched her, and kept moving.

The alarm emitted its shrill beeping into bliss filled air, still set for yesterday's schedule rather than today's. Regina turned her head toward the offending noise as Robin slowed his rhythm and began to pull out to turn it off.

"Ignore it," Regina managed to mutter between gasps of pleasure. She wrapped her legs around his backside, holding him firmly in place, and threw the pillow she was clutching in her right hand at the offending alarm clock.

Robin laughed at her, the machine making a loud sound as it crashed to the floor, but the infernal beeping ended. He leaned down kissing her hard on the mouth, one hand under her arse and the other fondling her breast as he tried to bring her back to that rhythm he'd set moments before. He reached behind him, unhooked her ankles, and slipped out of her. Regina groaned, greatly displeased by the loss of contact.

"What are you–" she tried to protest before he nibbled on the crooks of her knees, once again eliciting contented sighs from her as he did.

"Stunning," he whispered, his mouth watering at the sight of her naked body and all its delectable, lush curves. Her breasts pale and full. His hands went back to them, cupping gingerly as he drew slow circles around the taut peaks of her nipples with the pads of his thumbs.

_Yes, they were definitely larger. _

Regina let out a soft gasp followed by a moan of approval as Robin kissed her harder this time. His cock twitched in response, already wanting to be enveloped by her velvety walls. He trailed kisses to her chin and along the line of her jaw to the crook of her neck. She clutched at him, her hips swaying gently as his lips ranged southward to her collarbone and then down between her breasts.

He heard her whimpering as he buried his face between them, running the tip of his tongue along her creamy skin, savoring the sweet and salty taste.

"You're killing me, I hope you know that," she said between panted breaths.

His hands skimmed up the length of her legs, her thighs warm and damp under his fingertips. _God, he missed her. _He knelt in front of her, kissing his way up to her hips, then across to her belly. Playfully, Robin stuck his tongue in her navel; making her squirm, before peppering affectionate kisses down the slight bump of her stomach. She was just beginning to show, her curves more pronounced, and Robin had never found her more desirable. He could barely wait for her to grow bigger and rounder as weeks and months passed. The thought of her body ripening further only excited him more, shooting through him like a jolt of electricity.

Robin pressed his lips to the curls at the juncture of her thighs, breathing in the familiar, intoxicating scent of her musk as his fingers stroked along the slick edges of her folds. Regina trembled as he snaked his tongue out, slowly sucking her clit between his lips, savoring her taste.

"Robin!" she gasped, running her nails over his scalp, urging him on. She cried out, pressing forward as she draped one leg over his shoulder, hooking it behind his back to grant him further access. He moaned against her skin, grabbing her arse to pull her closer, licking her in earnest.

Regina shifted against him, her hips starting to buck in a frantic rhythm as Robin sucked at her sensitive flesh, slipped three fingers in and thrusted again and again. Her cries began to grow louder, and to Robin's surprise, Regina shoved him away forcefully, her eyes dark with lust.

"No—I want..." she panted, pushing him onto his back. Before he could stop her, she was straddling him on her knees, "_You_. No more teasing."

Robin didn't protest as she grabbed his aching cock with one hand and stroking him firmly before easing herself down upon him. He managed to sit up, hissing, "That's my girl..."

With a saucy toss of her head, Regina settled herself in his lap, her arms around his neck, her thighs against his. She shifted again, clenching and unclenching her muscles around him until he was seeing stars.

"Regina," he groaned, his hands gripping to her hips, holding her tightly. "Love..."

She rocked, rising up on her knees and then plunging down again in one fluid motion, Robin's hips thrusted up to meet hers urgently as she began to ride him. He watched transfixed as her swollen breasts bounced, swallowing hard at the sight. Although Regina's condition was only slightly visible, the simple fact that she was carrying his child excited him in ways he couldn't describe. Pulling her down, he clamped his lips over hers, swallowing her moans as the momentum built to a frenzied pace.

Regina clutched at him in desperation, her breathing ragged and hot against his cheek. He could feel her starting to quiver, her muffled moans driving Robin mad, sending him spiraling closer and closer to the brink. It took only another moment, and again her body tensed around him, he slowed his rhythm to extend the pleasure rippling through her, watching the reaction on her face. It was in seeking her pleasure that he found his own. She came in undulating waves that flamed low in her belly.

Robin moaned, and kissed her neck as he moved in her. "I can feel you coming," he managed to say, which only made her spasm more tightly around his girth. She moved against him, drawing from him what he had just drawn from her, her ecstasy bordering between pain and pleasure. His breathing grew faster and he gasped, clutching her. In the last moment, when their movements were hard, and slick, and urgent, his hands went to the side of her face. Regina opened her eyes to find him looking up at her.

"Regina," he breathed. That moment, those few seconds of falling into his deep blue pools, as he came, were as intimate as every single one of their times together. Her heart fluttered, and she felt her breath quicken again, in a different way.

"I love you," she whispered back. Robin pressed his thumb over her clit and ground his hips upward one last time, and with a strangled cry, she climaxed again, shuddering and shaking violently in his arms.

"I love you, Regina Mills," he murmured, his voice rough with exertion.

Hearing her like this, _feeling_ her like this, was more than Robin could take — all control slipped away as he sporadically jerked into her in response, spilled what little he had left in a heated rush. Robin fought for breath as Regina relaxed in his hold, slumping forward. He cradled her against him, stroking her bare back, letting his fingertips trail down the length of her spine.

Regina rested her head on his shoulder. She pressed her lips against the crook of his neck, fingers tangled in his hair, collapsing on the bed beside him. Robin let his fingers trail down the valley between her breasts to her swollen abdomen.

They didn't speak for a while, until Robin broke their silence with a chuckle and propped his head up in his hand, gazing down at her.

"We're probably going to need a new alarm clock," he pointed out, peering over the side of the bed to see various buttons lying on the floor where they popped off.

When he moved away, she was smiling. "That's what phones are for these days," she sighed contentedly, stretching her legs and arms as she spoke.

"I thought you were going to sleep in today?"

"Are you complaining?" she teased, pulling the sheet up to cover their cooling bodies. "Besides, it was _you_ who woke me up."

Robin grew very serious suddenly. "I'm so happy I get to wake up with you every morning like this."

"I am, too," she whispered snuggling up next to him. "Thanks for asking me to move in."

They lay there like that for a bit, Robin absent-mindedly stroking her back as the morning commute could be heard right outside the window.

Reluctantly Regina sighed, and moved away, reaching for her robe on the end of the bed as she began to rise.

"Hey, where are you going?" Robin reached for her, his fingers just brushing her hip as she stood.

"We promised to take Roland to the science center and museum today. Did you forget?"

Robin groaned loudly and flopped back into the mattress. Regina simply chuckled as she walked into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower.

He called after her. "A while longer?"

"We'll get a late start if we both want to shower."

"We could shower together?" he suggested, grinning as he let out a throaty chuckle in response, knowing full well where that would lead. His mother was right; they really were just a couple of insatiable teenagers.

"Oh, that's smart," Regina's voice called from the bathroom, and Robin could just imagine her rolling her eyes. "Up and out of that bed."

"Oh, Regina, I forgot to tell you, I went by our coffee shop this morning and picked you up one of those caramel apple muffins you like so much."

He waited till the count of three.

"Oh?" she asked, her voice carrying into the bedroom.

"Mmm hmm," he hummed, loud enough for her to hear.

He heard the water in the shower turn off then, and Robin smiled.

He had her.

* * *

Regina was lying in bed Sunday night, propped up with a book, _What to Expect When You're Expecting_, in her hand, when Robin walked into the room after having put Roland down for the night.

"That was fast," she said, not expecting him back so soon.

The last few nights she'd been with them, Robin was gone at least thirty minutes, tucking Roland into bed, and tonight it felt like he just left. He smiled at the sight of Regina, lying in bed with reading glasses and did a double take. How had he never seen her wear those before? Just when he thought she couldn't be more adorable or sexy, she went and pulled out glasses.

"He had a busy day."

Three hours at the park, two hours of making homemade turnovers with Regina, and then an evening playing puzzles and Legos and blocks made for one very tired little boy.

"That he did," Regina gave a light laugh.

"Oh, and Belle sent me a text, said she'd be happy to come over in the morning and watch Roland while we go to the doctor's tomorrow," Robin remarked, grabbing a pair of flannel pajama pants from his dresser. "Anything interesting in that book?"

"It's informative."

"You know, planning for a baby does little to actually prepare you for a child. You just sort of start by accepting the fact that you're going to have one, and go from there."

"Well, if you don't mind," Regina said, pursing her lips. "I'd like to know exactly what your child is going to do to my body."

"Ahh, yeah, point taken." Robin took off his jeans and shirt and stepped into his pajama pants. He ambled over to his side of the mattress and got into bed. Throwing back the covers, he eased over to Regina and rubbed her slight baby belly.

"You do that a lot, you know. It hasn't changed much in the week I've been here," she mumbled, flipping the page in her book.

"Yes, well, I can't help it. You're absolutely adorable pregnant already, you know that."

She hummed and kept reading, a certain chapter capturing her attention.

"And at what?" Robin counted the weeks in his head to be sure. "Eight, almost nine weeks, you've got quite the form already."

Regina peered at him over the rim of her glasses. She set the opened book on her chest, no longer engrossed in a paragraph about week-by-week fetal development.

"Excuse me? What exactly are you implying?" she said, pushing her frames back up the bridge of her nose.

"It's nothing bad, love."

"Right."

"No, I'm serious Regina. I just meant you had quite the figure before, so it obviously shows well on you."

"I had quite the figure _before_... " Regina repeated with very little amusement.

"Okay, let me rephrase that," Robin took the book from her and tossed it at the foot of the bed, placing his hand upon her stomach. "I can't stop touching you here, because it's currently the closest I can get to our baby. I can't stop touching you here, because this bump is a sign of how much I love you. You are the most stunning, gorgeous pregnant woman there ever was, and with those black glasses, t-shirt, and matching knickers, I'm not sure if I want to cuddle with you and my child all night or make love to you until we collapse from exhaustion."

Regina chuckled and smiled at him, placing her hand on top of his. "Well, it's going to have to be the former, with an early doctor's appointment. I don't think Addison would appreciate it if we both showed up exhausted. The last thing I need is a lecture on how I'm not getting enough rest."

Robin bit his lip and frowned. "About that, Regina, I know you're used to eating on the run and catching lunch and dinner when time becomes available to you, but love, you're going to have to start taking better care of yourself."

Regina sat up in bed and crossed her arms defensively. "I don't _always _eat on the run, Robin. And, I would be eating more, but your child has decided I clearly don't need food, because I'm _constantly _throwing it back up."

"I know, you haven't felt very well," At her narrowed glare and raised eyebrow, he amended, "terribly, horribly sick, and that's why I haven't insisted you eat much more than you have, but Regina, as our baby grows, it's going to need you to remember that you come first. Not work, not friends, not me. You."

He caressed the slight swell of her stomach and said, "This is my child, too, Regina," he said in a gentler voice. "She hasn't been born yet, and I'm not able to hold her in my arms and look into her eyes. But I love her with all my heart already, just the same. And I want to watch the woman I love bring this wonderful gift into the world." He swallowed hard and Regina was very still, and very quiet. The anger in her eyes died, but she was still stubborn enough not to say anything.

"I'm asking you to please take extra care, love," he said. "I'm only looking out for your best interest. Please."

They sat apart, but with his hand still on her stomach. They stared into each other's eyes, until finally Regina's began to tear, and Robin knew he'd softened her defenses.

"She?"

"Well, it's just a feeling I have," he admitted grinning at her, and running a hand through his hair.

Regina leaned forward and brought his lips down on hers; she showed him just how much she appreciated him.

**Disclaimer: we don't own them. but man, do we love them. **

**Please review. We love hearing from you, and we adore you all. Thank you so much for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: And here is it. First thing, Saturday morning (or at least Saturday morning in Georgia and Idaho). See if you can spot our favorite parts or lines and message us about it on tumblr at lauraroslinforever & outlawqueenluvr, there are quite of few of them. Hahaha. Maybe we'll send you a special treat. This chapter almost reaches 20K. Enjoy! XOXO, Jess and Tina**

**Chapter 9 **

A brisk breeze whipped off the Puget Sound and rustled orange and red leaves from tree limbs. A few sprigs of green precariously clung to bark by threads in a futile attempt to beat the October weather. The wind howled again and ruffled the living room curtains of a third-story apartment on the corner of Post Alley and 1st Avenue. It was cool, but not unpleasantly so, although the temperature would start dropping rapidly soon as pumpkins, and spiced lattes, and scarves, and the coming rain season settled upon the _Coffee Capital of the World_.

Robin leaned his head out the open window, stopping for a quick look at the clouds and mist settling over the Sound. He made a mental note to pull out his and Roland's heavier rain jackets from the top shelf of his closet – that time of year again already. He also needed to make sure Regina had one at his apartment until they got the rest of her things here. September had been a good ten to twenty degrees warmer, and if he'd been thinking with half a brain, he would've mentioned her bringing a jacket home when they boxed up a few of her things yesterday. It wasn't bound to get any warmer as the day continued on, he could already tell by the greyness in the sky that it would be another dreary Monday. He hoped to be happily curled up in their living room by the time they returned from their first prenatal appointment, sitting with Regina and Roland in front of a roaring fire, perhaps even telling his young son about his new sibling on the way.

With that thought, Robin ducked back inside and pulled the window shut, fastening the latch with a _thunk. _He began walking in the direction of his and Regina's bedroom, where the mother of his child still slept well into the late morning. He smiled to himself as he trudged down the hallway, ready to wake her for their first doctor's appointment. Truthfully, Robin was more than a little excited about the prospect. Though, he would be lying if he said nervous anticipation hadn't gnawed at him since Regina told him about her difficulties conceiving before. And as much of a shock as it was finding out she _was _in fact pregnant (not really something he'd even been prepared for with Marian), he'd accepted the baby without hesitation, no doubt or qualm in his mind or his heart. _Theirs. _His and hers, and he was already so attached that the thought of a false positive was truthfully upsetting. The only thing keeping him calm, the slight curve of her stomach, a keepsake of glasses of Syrah, an instant connection, laughter, and a late night spent getting to know each other better.

They may not have planned for this baby, but they loved it now just as if they had.

Robin laid his palm flat against the door to their room and smiled. _Their room._ He turned the knob and pushed in. Regina was in the middle of the bed, his pillow had been snatched from his side, and she was hugging it to her chest, still fast asleep. Robin sat down on the edge of the mattress and scooted beside her. Leaning over, he whispered, while nuzzling her ear, "Regina, love. It's after nine."

Regina wasn't completely awake, and she let out an annoyed "Mhmm" and something that he couldn't quite make out.

"You wanted me to wake you," Robin whispered and started sucking at her pulse point, grazing it with his teeth, pecking it with closed lips, and she sighed.

"Okay. Just a little longer," she mumbled into the duvet.

Robin chuckled and swept her hair away for her face. "Alright, how long?"

"Mmm, ten," she uttered, pulling his pillow closer to her and moving further away from him.

"Ten minutes?" He inquired.

"Nooo," she growled, rolling back over and pushing him away from her. "Ten o'clock."

"Hey, watch it. You'll push me onto the floor."

"And you'll deserve it, if you don't leave," she grumbled.

At five after ten, Robin tried again. This time he got into bed with her. Pulling her to him, she turned and cuddled into his embrace. His arms wrapping around her, finding their way under the cotton of her pajama top, he began rubbing her back, attempting to coax her out of her slumber.

"Didn't you mention something about showering and having breakfast before your appointment?" he asked, kissing the top of her head.

"A little bit longer?" she breathed into his neck.

"You keep saying that, but you know it's going to drive you crazy when you have to rush around getting ready."

"I'm so tired, Robin," she groaned. "This is all your fault."

"My fault?"

"Yes, you and your crazy super sperm for getting me into this mess." Regina shifted onto her other side away from him and closed her eyes once more.

Robin caught one of her wrists and rolled her gently onto her back, nudging his nose against hers, he told her, "Have you ever heard of that expression _it takes two to tango,_ my dear?"

"Vaguely."

"Hmm, convenient," he grinned and leaned down capture her lips with his. It was a light lingering kiss, and after a moment he pulled back to stare down into her beautiful, warm brown eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, tired but fine," Regina sighed and stretched, which Robin appreciated with great interest. "I suppose I better get in the shower now."

"What would you like for breakfast?"

Regina yawned and ran her fingers through her hair. "Did you and Roland eat already?"

"We did, but what would you like? I can make you something."

"Hmm, toast?" she responded, inching her way off the bed.

He raised his brows. "Is that all?"

Regina glowered at him. "And some tea, would be great," she replied, making her way into the bathroom and shutting the door behind her.

Regina slipped off her pajamas, letting them pool on the bathroom floor in a heap. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water, spinning the dial all the way to the left. She closed the glass door and brushed her teeth while steam built up, starting to fill the room. She spit in the sink and rinsed out her mouth, before stepping into a sauna of her own making. She groaned happily as the warm spray soothed tense muscles in her upper back and awoke her from her groggy state. Water drenched her hair and cascaded down her body, dripped off her nose, and chin, and elbows, and breasts, and made its way to her ankles, pooling on the tiled floor. She stood there hands outstretched in front of her, steadying herself against the wall for a few minutes, enjoying the quiet and white noise of the shower. Regina wiped water off her face and reached over to the hanging rack for her shampoo bottle. Squeezing some into her hand, she rubbed her palms together and combed her fingers through her dark hair, lathering the scent of vanilla beans, apples and cinnamon, and–

Her eyes widened the moment she breathed in the odor mixed with the humidity clinging to the air. Too potent, too strong, and too overwhelming, it hit her all at once. She didn't have time to think about making it to the toilet, instead she bent over right there and wretched, one palm on the slight curve of her belly as her muscles churned up the contents of her stomach, the other braced against the tiled wall in front of her. Soapsuds and bile swirling down the drain at her feet.

Once she had nothing left, she rinsed her hair and tried desperately not to breathe through her nose, but it was no use. Twice more she dry heaved before shutting off the water, tears streaming down her face in annoyance.

_When would this end?_

She was so tired of being nauseous and vomiting; she thought she had that handled. Or at least she did until this morning, when she apparently developed another superpower on top of an endless ability to sleep – a crazy out of control sense of smell. Regina shut off the water after cleaning herself off the best that she could, avoiding her normal sugar scrub and face mask routine until she could be sure to not repeat what just happened. She stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel from the rack, wrapping it around her just as a knock sounded on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" Robin asked as she flung open the door and stalked past him.

"Oh yeah, just fabulous," she snapped, marching to the dresser for some clothes.

"I'm sensing sarcasm?"

"Did you know pregnancy can enhance a woman's sense of smell?"

"I did–"Apparently this was a rhetorical question, because Regina vented on, not listening. He sat on the edge of their bed, while she stomped around the room in a full on rage.

"Did you also know that this heightened sense, mixed with nausea, can make even the smell of your shampoo so repulsive that it sends you into an instant bout of morning sickness?"

Robin's nose scrunched in sympathy. "I'm sorry, love," he sympathized.

"I threw up in the shower, Robin," she stated, tiny droplets of water dripped down strands of her hair, having only toweled dried it.

His lips pressed tightly together. He would not smile. It was nothing to smile about, but _God,_ she was pissed and beautiful, and expecting some sort of reaction out of him by the look of it. Her hands, which were on her hips, fell to her sides in defeat.

"You obviously don't care," she huffed and spun around to disappear into their closet.

Jumping to his feet, he stopped her. "Of course I care. What can I do? If it's the smell that bothers you perhaps we can find something unscented?"

"Who sells unscented shampoo?"

"I dunno to be honest, but I'll find someone," he assured.

"I'm sorry." Tears pooled in her eyes once more and she swiped at them angrily. "I'm not handling this well, am I?"

"Regina, love, anyone who has to go through what you've been through in the last few weeks wouldn't be handling this well either," he said, rubbing the pads of his thumb along the skin of her shoulders.

"It's not fair. When Mary Margaret was pregnant with Emma, she didn't have any of this. She walked around the museum on cloud nine everyday. She got sick maybe twice and then was fine."

"Well, maybe we're having two? Double the misery, yeah?" He grinned, and she immediately glared at him.

"Don't even joke about that. I will curse you, Robin Locksley. Mark my words."

* * *

It didn't take them long to finish getting ready for the appointment. Regina quickly applied mascara and crimson lipstick in the bathroom, while Robin helped Roland get dressed for the day. By the time Regina slipped on a pair of warm-weather tights, black skirt and blouse, and matching heeled boots, Belle was watching cartoons in the living room with Roland. Robin grabbed her a blue coat from the hallway closet, and she switched it out for a long black coat by Zara, making some comment about it being her color. He rolled his eyes at her playfully, and they both said their goodbyes and see you laters to Robin's sister and cheerful kiddo.

After a short thirty-minute drive, they parked the car and walked through the glass sliding doors of the hospital. They checked in and waited until a woman called Regina to the front desk and handed her a formidable stack of forms.

"What is all that?" Robin asked. Regina sat down next to him.

"Paper work. They need me to fill these out and update my information."

Robin eyed the forms in great disbelief, pulling the corners of his mouth into an astonished frown. "Jesus, do they want all your life's history?"

"Yes, they do," Regina said with a great exhale and pulled another pen from her purse. With a click and a nod, she finished handing him a few papers of his own. "_And_ yours."

"Bloody hell, this hospital is thorough." Robin bit the end of the pen in thought. "Alright, I understand my family's medical history, but mental health as well? I'm not sure I want to open that can of worms."

"Trust me, my mother alone could give your entire family tree a run for its money. Just think of this experience as a our _getting to know each other more, fast track style_."

"Regina Mills," A blonde haired nurse called out, looking around the room.

"That was fast," Robin remarked as they both stood.

Regina sighed, walking toward the smiling woman waiting for them. "So much for getting all of this done."

Robin reached for the stack in her grip. "I'll fill out what I can and ask you if I have questions."

Regina handed it over to him with a flourish and greeted the young woman by the hall.

"Hi, Mrs. Mills. I'm going to take you back and get some blood work and other tests done that the doctor wants taken care of before your appointment. Your husband is more than welcome to come along."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek but said nothing to the nurse's slip. Robin just licked his lips and raised a curious eyebrow at her, probably wondering how she would respond. "What other tests besides blood work do we need to do?" Regina asked, as she followed the nurse leading them down the hall.

"Since this is your first prenatal visit, we want to get your height, weight, blood pressure and urine sample."

Regina's eyes flickered to Robin's, attempting to concentrate heavily on the papers in front of him. The nurse opened a door off the hall and ushered them in. She handed Regina a plastic cup.

"We can get this out of the way first. Fill it to the line, and you can leave it in the bathroom when you're done," she said in an all too peppy tone. Regina rolled her eyes internally, taking the cup from her. "Oh, and make sure to use the anti-bacterial hand sanitizer, too."

Regina smiled tightly. "Thank you, dear."

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she replied, and shut the door behind her.

Regina met Robin's gaze, and he gave her a small sympathetic shrug. "It's all a part of that _getting to know you_ thing you mentioned. Speaking of," he looked down at the paper and then back up at her, "when was your last pap smear?"

Regina shook her head, and walked into the bathroom, not bothering to stop the door from shutting a bit more harshly than intended behind her.

When she was finished, Regina relaxed on the examine table, and Robin sat in the chair next to her.

"You know for some reason I pictured more of a small doctor's office setting than an actual hospital."

"Hmm, I still can't really believe that we've both been living in the same city for three years and didn't know it. I'm just glad she's here and not still in New York. She _really_ is the best."

"Oh I don't disagree, I was checking out her credentials online last night, I am quite impressed."

Regina chuckled. "You Googled her?"

"Of course I did," he said, stepping up to the bed she sat on, coming to stand in front of her. He placed his hands on her knees. "Only the best for you and our child after all."

She leaned forward and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "She _is _the best."

"Indeed." He returned her peck for another kiss, one that lingered and held a promise for more.

There was a soft knock on the door, followed by a tall, gorgeous redhead in a white coat and nude heels entering the room. A warm smile spread across her face.

"Regina Mills, is that really you?" she said, shaking her head.

"Addison Adrianne Forbes Mont–"

"Please don't finish that," she laughed, pointing her finger at Regina teasingly. "You were always saying my full name in college, and then during grad school, and even after that, every chance you got. It's long enough on paper without you saying it out loud."

Regina laughed and rested her hands subconsciously on the curve of her stomach, and she settled for a "Fine. How are you?"

Neither one of them were really huggers, not unless one or the other was drunk, or needed a good cry, or a good rant about boys or men or both. Addison had been the only other person besides Rose that she had ever been willing to tolerate a need for gossip and girl talk.

"You know, for the first time in a long time, I'm happy. Or at least on my way to being there. And I can see you are, too," Addison responded, reaching out her hand to Robin. "Hi, Addison Montgomery. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure, Robin Locksley."

"This is exciting, Regina. I couldn't believe it when I got your message, and by the look of all the tests we ran everything looks like it's coming along really well," Addison said, flipping through the chart in her hand. "How long have you two been trying?"

Robin and Regina both looked at each other and laughed awkwardly.

"Actually, we've–" Regina started before Robin saved her from having to explain.

"We've just started. Beginner's luck, I guess, eh?" Robin told a little white lie, threading his fingers with Regina's.

Addison quirked her brow, giving her long time friend a knowing look.

"Did you use any alternative methods? IVF? Artificial Insemination? Fertility treatments?"

Regina shook her head. " No, nothing. "

"Well, there was that glass of Syrah," Robin uttered under his breath.

"Really?" Addison laughed, biting the end of her pen.

"Robin!"

"Sorry, love."

"How have you been feeling physically?" Addison asked. "And don't leave anything out, I want to make sure we cover everything considering your history."

Regina pursed her lips. "Honestly, I kind of feel horrible. I'm constantly nauseous and always hungry, but I feel very strongly that if I eat anything I'll just throw it up. I'm dizzy, my breasts are really sore, my emotions are all over the place, and this morning I could hardly get out of bed. And I slept more than eight hours last night. I haven't done that since freshmen year of college, and even then it was a rare occurrence. Now it's daily."

"Sounds about normal. Have you tried anything for the nausea?"

"Yes. In fact, Rose was the one who suggested a wild, sweet orange tea. Even though I initially had doubts, it seems to help."

"Really? Is Rose in Seattle, too?" Addison asked. Regina nodded and told her a condensed version of everything that had happened since they last saw each other shortly before Daniel's funeral.

"Everyone's been extremely busy it seems. Well, I'm glad the tea is helping. For most women, the nausea is the worst part."

Regina scoffed. "I'll bet it is."

"You can also try ginger. They have pops like suckers, or chews if you prefer a candy. You never really had a taste for sweets before, so if you like the tea, you can take it that way as well."

"What about coffee?"

"If you really must have coffee, one to two cups a day. But no more or go half decaf. A small amount of caffeine won't hurt you or the baby," Addison told her, and then went into a list of other things she should keep in mind. During their talk, Robin had moved to stand next to Regina, one hand reassuringly on the small of her back, rubbing circles there. "Exercise is great, but in moderation, and so is sex, as long as you're comfortable and enjoying it, and there are no complications. There isn't any reason for you to not enjoy yourselves right up until the baby is born. Have you been taking any supplements?"

"I have. I found out I was pregnant while working at the Louvre. A physician there–"

"Regina, tell her how you found out," Robin coaxed her, and Regina scowled at him, knowing full well exactly what he meant.

She huffed and ran her tongue over her teeth. "What Robin's trying to say is that I fainted. But, it's fine. I was fine."

Addison frowned and a line formed on her brow. "Well, we can't have that. So let's see how mom and baby are doing shall we." She turned around and grabbed a fresh pair of latex gloves. "Alright now comes the fun part," she smirked and handed Regina a gown. "Full pelvic exam."

Regina sighed and looked at Robin, who glanced nervously between the two women.

"Why don't I leave you two to this part, yeah? I have a few calls to make anyways."

"I can come grab you once I'm done," Addison said politely.

"I appreciate it." Robin turned to give Regina a quick kiss. "I'll just be out in the hall."

"Alright," she responded. "But don't think I won't remember you were a tattle-tale."

He laughed and smoothed his hand over her hair. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Both women watched as Robin left, closing the door behind him.

Addison turned to Regina, with a small smile. "He's cute."

Regina chuckled. "Don't tell him that. His ego doesn't need anymore inflating. He gets enough of that from me."

Regina got up to change behind the curtain, retaining a little bit of the doctor, patient boundary, even though she and Addison had lived together throughout undergrad and had changed in front of each other plenty of times before, neither ashamed of their curves or overall figures.

"How long have you two been together?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Regina said, easing her way onto the bed like table. She laid down and scooted into a comfortable position.

"Try me," Addison replied, beginning the exam.

"Nine weeks."

"Oh, so this happened–" she paused and adjusted her glasses to look at Regina.

"Most likely the first night, yes," Regina admitted, "But we haven't stopped seeing each other since. I found out I was pregnant while I was on a business trip in Paris, and I came home early to tell him. Being apart wasn't easy on either of us anyways. It's funny, because that we both knew there was something different about the other that evening that sort of pulled us together. Like we just knew _that_ was it. And now," Regina stopped talking and rubbed her hand low on her belly. "After just one time–" she shook her head. "For something that was supposed to be so impossible before, I still can't believe it happened just like that."

"Sounds like it was meant to be," Addison smiled. "I'm happy for you, Regina. I really am. A person should get to have a whole life. You should get to have a full life."

"I noticed you're going by just Montgomery now. Have you and Derek–"

"Our divorce was finalized a few months ago."

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't be. It was over long before now."

"I think we may need to sit down one of these days and catch up," Regina began, as Addison mumbled _slight pressure_. "Somewhere where you're not feeling me up. I'll even invite Rose."

Addison laughed. "Sounds like a plan. Alright, we're done with this part. Shall I get that Irish hunk back in here?"

* * *

Robin's phone pinged as he waited outside Regina's room, pulling it from his pocket he smiled when he saw it was a text message from his sister. _How's everything going? _

Grinning, he sent her a text back that everything was great and all Regina's test were normal. Remembering last weekend when he had asked her to watch Roland for them while they went to a doctor's appointment, she had been instantly suspicious of them. She called him straight away asking what was wrong, Belle was definitely her mother's daughter, always able to read Robin like an open book.

She had been ecstatic when he told her, and she went on non-stop about how happy she was for him, how he deserved to have a family, and how wonderful of a father he was already.

Robin looked up from finishing a text message to Belle, checking in on Roland, when the door opened and closed next to him, Dr. Montgomery stepping out. She gave him a brief calculating look that he could only describe as her sizing him up. She crossed her arms and didn't disappoint.

"I hope you're for real. I hope you love her as much as I think she loves you. Because I'm telling you right now, if you hurt my friend, I will hurt you," she warned, and he smiled, disarming her. She let her arms fall down to her sides.

"You have my word, Regina means more to me than I could honestly describe," he confessed, pocketing his phone.

"Okay. Well, good. I'm glad we've had this talk," Addison said, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. He smirked, maybe that's a quirk they both picked up while rooming together in their 20s.

Another doctor stalked by at that moment, and Addison told Robin she'd be just a moment and briskly walked to catch up with the grumpy looking man.

"Dr. Karev… I need an intern now."

"No offense, but I don't do vagina," he scowled and then crassly added, "Not as a doctor anyway. I have no interest in Obstetrics or Gynecology, Dr. Montgomery. So if you want to pass me over on this case, feel free."

Robin frowned. This man's voice sounded awfully familiar.

"Dr. Karev, I may be a board certified OB/GYN, but I also have fellowships in Maternal-Fetal medicine and Medical Genetics _and_ am one of the foremost neonatal surgeons in this country. When you can top that, you can mouth off. Until then, you will do your job and you will do it right. Which at this point in time means you keep your mouth shut unless I give you permission to open it and follow orders. Understood?"

There was a moment's silence that fell between the two colleagues and Robin's frown deepened. If that wanker thought he was getting anywhere near Regina with that attitude, they both had another thing coming.

"Understood?" she repeated herself.

"Oh, are you giving me permission now?" he snapped unpleasantly.

Ahh. Now Robin remembered where he heard this man's voice before.

"Oh. back talk. You know what? You just bought yourself a case."

"Hold up, I'm not too sure I feel comfortable with this asshat being anywhere near Regina."

Karev looked at Robin with a taken aback glare. "Who the hell is this guy?" He gestured.

"This _guy _happens to be the father of what is apparently your _case_. And let me get one thing straight with you right now, I heard how you spoke with Regina on the phone, and she is a hell of a lot more than just a vagina, if you ever speak to her in that manner again, I will not hesitate to knock you straight on your arse. Are we clear?"

Karev rolled his eyes, "You know what screw this, I'm out."

Robin and Addison watched as the angry doctor angrily stomped off down the hall.

Robin looked sheepishly at Addison. "Sorry about that."

"No, it's fine," Addison said, with an approving smile. "If I wasn't convinced of your commitment to Regina before, I am now. Come on, she's ready for the next part."

"Thank you, Dr. Montgomery."

"You're more than welcome."

* * *

The door to Regina's room opened, and Robin and Addison walked in. She gestured with her clipboard for him to take a seat. "Okay handsome. Go on, right over there. We're going to measure her uterus and listen to the heartbeat," Addison said, holding the door open. "Both of which, we don't want daddy to miss."

Addison thumbed back through the chart. "Regina, on here you have the first of August as possible conception, so that would make your due date around the twenty-fifth of April. A nice spring baby, be thankful you're not going to be pregnant in the summer."

Regina smiled at Robin. "I suppose I can be thankful I'm not throwing up and sweating at the same time."

"Exactly. Okay, now, if you want to lie back and pull up your blouse," Addison began, grabbing a measuring tape. "I'm just going to check how your uterus is measuring to make sure everything is on the right track."

Regina bunched up the fabric just below her breasts, and Addison stretched the tape just above her pubic bone, pausing to jot down a couple of numbers on the notepad next to her with a slight frown on her face. She rolled the measuring tape up and set it down. "Okay, I'm just going to examine your belly," she said, rubbing her hands together to warm them before placing them on Regina's taut stomach. "You're just going to feel a little pressure, let me know if it's uncomfortable."

Regina nodded her head, and Robin threaded his fingers in her hair, a habit that he found soothed him. He noticed Addison's brow furrow a bit as she pressed and felt along Regina's bump.

Addison smiled and then met both of their worried gazes. "So no other fertility drugs, right?"

"No, nothing. I was even on birth control. Trust me, I was just as shocked as you are."

"Hmm. Okay, well, are you two ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?" Addison asked, pushing her rolling stool away from the table. She stood up and hung the clipboard on the back of the door.

"Yes," the couple responded in unison. Robin took Regina's hand in his, and Addison sat back down and grabbed the Doppler monitor. She squirted a little gel on Regina's stomach and clicked on the machine, pressing the device below her belly button. It only took Addison a few moments, and then a soft flutter filled the room.

"There we go," she smiled.

"Oh my god, Robin," Regina breathed in awe, tightening her hold on his fingers. He kissed her brow, and she moved her head to meet him mouth, a happy cry escaping her lips.

"Very strong. One hundred fifty-six beats per minute," Addison stated.

"That sounds fast," Robin mentioned.

"Fast and very normal," she assured.

"Is that an echo? In the background?" Tears glistened in Robin's eyes.

"Hmm, could be that or mom's heartbeat you're hearing. Nice ear though," Addison wiped the gel off Regina's lower abdomen and turned off the machine. "Okay, just because of your history, Regina I'm going to see if I can get you in for an ultrasound today. There is nothing that worries me, but I feel like we need to take a peek. So sit tight, and I'll be right back."

"Sounds good," Regina said, nodding to Addison as she left the room. Tucking her shirt back into place, she met Robin's gaze from beside her.

She sat up, he put a hand on her back, and she leaned into him. He kissed her hair and asked, "How are you holding up?"

"I don't know why I'm so relieved. I mean, I knew the tests confirmed it. I'm obviously starting to show, but," Regina sighed and then smiled with tears forming in her eyes once again. "Hearing the heartbeat made it all that more real. This is really happening."

"It is," he whispered into her ear, and they didn't have a moment more to think on the gravity of their situation.

Addison walked back into their room, followed by a sweet-faced, young man with shaggy hair.

"Alright, Regina, this is Dr. O'Malley. He's an intern here, and he will be taking you in and getting you started with the ultrasound. Take care of her George. Regina and I go way back," she said, patting him on the back. "I'll be here to follow-up when you return."

"Hi, nice to meet you," Dr. O'Malley smiled. "If you want to follow me?"

He took them to another room down the hall, prepped Regina, and then started the ultrasound. He pointed out a couple of things to them on the screen, and then stood up suddenly.

"Umm, I'm going to go grab Dr. Montgomery," he stuttered and scratched the back of his neck.

"Is something wrong?" Regina asked, scooting herself up.

"Oh, no-no, I promise. It's just–" he stumbled. "She'll be right with you."

And then he left them alone with their worry and different horrific scenarios running rampant in their heads.

"Robin?" Regina took in a shaky breath. "What if it's–"

He cut her off before she could finish that thought. "No, I'm sure everything is fine, Regina. Try not to worry."

Regina scoffed. "That's kind of hard to do when the doctor runs out of the room like his coat is on fire."

"It's going to be alright, love," Robin sighed, certainly frustrated but trying not to let it show. "Though I am seriously starting to question the choice of interns they keep on staff here at Seattle Grace."

Robin rubbed Regina's shoulder and held her hand, trying not to think about all the things that could be wrong. Though, he didn't have a clue as to what those things could be, which made imagining them much more horrifying.

When Addison walked in, Regina sat up higher and Robin silently cursed every experienced doctor's ability to maintain a poker face. She took a seat calmly beside Regina, switching the machine back on.

Regina's grip tightened on Robin's hand. "Addison, is something wrong with the baby?"

Addison looked over at Regina with a reassuring smile that even put Robin somewhat more at ease. She put a hand over Regina's, which rubbed protectively above her navel.

"Everything is fine. You'll have to forgive Doctor O'Malley, subtlety isn't his art form. He just thought I should take a look, because he believes he confirmed my suspicions."

"What suspicions are those?" Robin's jaw tightened. So she knew something was wrong and didn't say anything.

"First, let me see for myself," Addison replied, motioning for Regina to lie back down.

Robin took a deep breath and met Regina's gaze, as Addison found the baby's echo again on the screen.

Her eyes widened as she studied the monitor. "Oh, you guys. There are two," she gasped.

"What?" Regina blurted. "What do you mean there are two?"

Okay, _that _he was not expecting. _Two _babies. _Oh God, _Regina was going to kill him for making that comment in jest this morning. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah, serious as serious can get," Addison grinned at them.

"Oh my God," Regina covered her mouth with her hand. "Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, so help me, if you're lying just to get a reaction out of –"

"Regina, I'm being _very_ serious," Addison said, turning the monitor to face them. Her finger came up to the screen. "Look, one head," she pointed. "And there's the other."

"Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God." Regina's head fell back against the bed, and she closed her eyes. "You are serious."

"Yeah," Robin pushed the hair away from her face. "Look, you can see them, love."

"I know, I can see them," she snapped without meaning to, exhaling and inhaling shakily.

"When I measured your uterus I had a feeling there might be more than one," Addison chuckled.

"Oh my god, what did you do?" Regina exclaimed, looking up at Robin and then back to Addison. "This is natural! Is this a joke?"

"I'm not joking," Addison returned. Taking Regina's hand, she placed it on her stomach, guiding her own fingers along the curve of her belly. "Your uterus is right about here, to your navel. That's not normal for a single birth. I shouldn't be able to feel it from the outside yet. It should be tucked away in muscle and bone, but there it is. That was the first giveaway."

"So it's really twins?" Regina breathed.

"It's really twins," Addison echoed, patting her hand. She then turned back to the screen. "I'm just going to take some quick measurements of the babies."

"What? Why?" Regina asked.

Robin rubbed her arm reassuringly, still a bit shocked himself at this new revelation. "She's just going to make sure they're growing okay, love."

"Oh my God, this is serious." Regina covered her face again, tears welling up behind her eyelids. "I'm going to cry. This is all your fault," she mumbled into her hands.

Robin looked at Addison a bit guiltily. "I might have teased her about this, this morning."

"Actually, I hate to point fingers, but the only studies we have so far about dizygotic conception points to the mother's being responsible. In layman's terms, it can't be proven that Robin's at fault. But you can always blame it on Cora if it makes you feel better, sweetie."

"You're kidding me right? You really think any of that makes me feel better?" Regina huffed and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm a small person, I can't carry _two _babies. Oh my God. How does this happen on accident? I thought you had to have–" But she never finished her sentence, as the image of her two babies lit up on the screen once again. "Oh God, Robin look."

"Women are more likely to become pregnant with twins naturally when they are in their 30s and 40s. If you are not regular, your body most likely released multiple eggs during your last ovulation and increased your chances of conceiving twins. And, well, voila! A unassisted reproductive miracle," Addison smiled. "Look here's one, here's the head…" she pointed, "belly" she tapped her finger on the screen, "and the other."

Addison studied the monitor, pushing her glasses up further on her nose. "Oh yeah, definitely twins. They look like they're in separate sacs, which is great. They're fraternal. See, there's a little line right here," she showed them.

Robin's brow furrowed. "What does that mean? Two sacs?"

"Amniotic sacs. It's good, less risky."

"What risks are you talking about?" Robin asked, swallowing a lump forming in his throat.

"With one sac, the babies are sometimes at risk for something called twin-to-twin transfusion syndrome. One baby basically becomes less dominant, and receives less nourishment, and there's also cord entanglement and compression, but you don't have to worry about any of that. These cuties already have perfect little, double sacs keeping them apart."

"Oh my God," Regina's eyes went wide, her brain still trying to wrap around what was happening. "So how big should I get then?"

"Well, you're going to want to gain more like thirty-five pounds versus the twenty-five we talked about, if that's what you mean in terms of weight."

"But they're," Regina swallowed back more tears. "Both of the babies look okay?"

"Yes, I mean, we're doing a basic scan right now. It's still too early to do a complete anatomy check up, but the heartbeats are great. They're moving and wiggling around. They're the right size. Regina, they're perfect," Addison beamed, her eyes shining just as much as her friend's.

"Does that mean that they're not identical?" Regina wondered, the notion of fraternal twins just now setting in.

"No," Addison shook her head and pointed at the screen once again. "You see there are two sacs, which means you produced two eggs so they're not identical."

"Can you see what they are?" Regina leaned up a bit.

Robin looked down at her face. "You want to know?"

"Yes, don't you?"

"Not really," Robin shrugged.

Addison sensed a disagreement on the horizon and added, "Well, then it's a good thing it's too early to tell. You both have about four more weeks until we can be sure."

"A month?" Regina asked.

"At your next checkup we'll do another ultrasound, and by then _if _you both decide you want to know, we can confirm the gender. Also, this will probably change your estimated due date. Now, it'll be more of a tentative timetable. While forty weeks is full term for a single baby, twins tend to be ready by thirty-seven weeks and most average at thirty-five weeks. So we're most likely looking at late March or early April."

"Does that mean I'll need a C-section?" Regina asked, her eyes darting from Robin's to Addison's.

"Not necessarily, no. But we can't be sure until you're farther along and we know what positions the babies settle in."

"So what should she be doing now that there's, uh–" Robin paused and looked at Regina. He gulped thickly. "That there's more than one."

"Well, _you_," Addison directed at Regina. "Should get more rest, eat more protein, I'm guessing that's why you fainted before. You weren't sleeping or eating properly. And you need to stay hydrated. And _you_," she turned her gaze up to Robin. "Make sure she takes care of herself. Let's see. Regina, I'm assuming you're keeping the same hours at this museum that you were when you worked in New York?"

Regina nodded.

"That's fine, but I want you to slow down or cut back when your body tells you it needs it. Try to lie down on your left side for twenty to thirty minutes several times a day. This will take the stress off your cervix while increasing the blood flow to the babies. Furthermore, the reduced activity is good for you, too. Less calories burned means more calories for the twins," Addison paused, could tell her friend was about to lose it, tears already spilling out onto her cheeks, overwhelmed by the news, and information, and things to remember, so she grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze before continuing. "I'll still want to see you once a month, up until you hit the twenty-four week mark, and then we'll go to every fourteen days. But based on all of the test results and the ultrasound, Regina, _you_ and the _babies _are completely healthy."

A choked sob left Regina's lips and salty trails leaked out the corners of her eyes. Addison removed the gel from her belly and then stood. "I'm going to give you two a moment alone." She made her way to the door, turned the knob and then looked over her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Mom and Dad."

Robin nodded his thanks and helped Regina sit up. He eased onto the exam table behind her, pulling her into his embrace. _ Two babies_, he thought, _two_. He'd done it on his own with just one, just Roland, and he didn't know how he had survived, and now they were having two. Robin's mind swam between an overwhelming fear of the unknown and wonder. Two babies. He came back to earth and out of his thoughts, when he felt Regina's shoulder shake lightly. He held her a bit tighter.

"Regina," he sighed, pressing his nose into her hair and breathing her in. Her sent calming the worry swirling inside him.

She clung to him, burying her face into his neck. This wasn't the first time she felt tearful, balancing on the edge of joy and terror, anxiety and happiness. But none of her worries really mattered, because all she was thinking about at this precise moment was the fact that her babies were perfectly healthy. _Their_ babies were perfectly healthy.

Robin gazed awe-struck at the beautiful but pale face of the mother of his children. He reached out to gently brush back a few wisps of her dark hair, which had fallen across her eyes, and then placed gentle kisses on her lips, she reciprocated slowly, mewing and sniffling. They were quiet and tender as their lips came together again and again, seeking comfort from the other, the closest they could get on this 27" width table. Robin broke the affectionate gesture first and whispered softly, "I love you, Regina Mills."

She tilted her head, taking in his adoring expression, and then she said uncertainly, "Tell me what you're thinking."

He reached up to tuck another stubborn lock of hair behind her ear with his hand.

"Honestly, I was thinking about Roland's birthday, long sleepless nights, zombie like mornings, feedings, wailing, bouncing him up and down in my arms. When he was still in onesies, all I could do to get from one dirty diaper to the next was down a cup of coffee before my son would need something else. But looking back, I would happily do it all over again," Robin spoke, his eyes never leaving Regina's. "There are going to be a few more challenges with two, but it's going to be worth every moment."

Regina's eyes shimmered and a smiled pulled at the corners of her mouth, transforming it into one of the most radiant expressions he'd ever seen on her.

"I'm so happy I found you," she breathed, claiming his lips once more.

* * *

Regina and Robin left Seattle Grace in a much different mood than when they arrived. They slowly walked back to the car, shoes clapping on the asphalt, Robin's arm wrapped snuggly around Regina's shoulder. He opened the door for her, and she slid right in, buckled up. He got into the driver's seat, and then they pulled out of the parking lot, ready to get back home. Fifteen minutes ticked by before one of them started talking again, each of them sitting in silence, contemplating everything they'd just absorbed over the last few hours.

"I've been thinking about what Rose said about telling our friends about the baby – _babies_," Regina finally vocalized as Robin took the exit, heading back to the pub. "And maybe we should tell everyone sooner. Now that we know we're having twins, I'm sure I won't be able to hide the bump much longer behind loose sweaters and rain jackets. It'll be more obvious than with just one."

"Makes sense. When would you like to do this?" he asked, stopping at a red light. Mist started speckling his windshield.

"Maybe this weekend? On Saturday? They could come over, and it'll give our friends plenty of time to put it on the calendar," she placed her hand on his over the center compartment between their two seats, and he threaded his fingers with hers. "I can get it out of the way before I go back to work. I won't be able to keep it a secret from Mary Margaret for a second time, and I'd rather not surprise her like that."

"So you do want to go back to the office then?"

"Of course I do. You heard Addison, she said I was fine to work."

Robin pressed his lips together. "I believe she said it was fine as long as you slowed down."

"So I'll work more reasonable hours," she responded. Robin snorted and Regina looked at him sharply, slipping her hand out of his grasp. "Do you have a problem with me keeping my job?"

Robin groaned and divulged, "No, not really. But honestly, I would be much happier if you didn't. I know you, Regina. And if there's one thing you are, it's stubborn. I remember the long hours you worked before and during Paris–"

"I was pregnant in Paris and the babies and I are fine," Regina interrupted heatedly.

"Maybe you're fine now, but you can't say you were always. You were so exhausted and not eating properly that you fainted, Regina. That can't be ignored."

"Hmph, I told you, I was throwing up. I thought I had the flu. Do you really think that if I knew what was actually happening to me I would've made similar choices? Robin, I'm pregnant, I'm not some invalid that needs you to take care of me."

"Argh, I know you're not, Regina. That's not what I'm saying. I just don't want you to over do it. You heard Addison, you have to take better care of yourself, and as time goes on, it's going to be much harder on you to–"

"I know I won't be able to work through the whole pregnancy. If I get tired or if I don't feel well that's when I'll show down. I worked really hard to get where I am, and I don't want to stop just because I'm doing something that hundreds of thousands of women have done before me."

Robin let out a frustrated breath. "If it's the money you're worried about, Regina, you need not," he explained, choosing to ignore her other objection.

He knew she was completely capable. This wasn't about her, this was about his fears, and the twins, and Marian, and everything else shouting in his brain all at once telling him to protect his own, to keep them safe, to not let anything bad happen to them. This was about a father's prerogative, not about whether or not he thought she could or should not work. He cursed internally as another wave of anxiety washed over him, and he made a left onto Pike Street.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

He took a deep breath. "I know we haven't really gotten into finances yet, but my income will be more than sufficient to take care of all of us."

It was Regina's turn to sigh. "Robin, you just bought another piece of property. With the expenses that come along with that, not to mention whatever you're paying on that loan, I can't imagine–"

"It's not a loan."

"Excuse me?"

"I bought it. I own it."

Regina blinked at him. "You _bought_ a building in downtown Portland. How much did that cost you?"

"Perhaps we should save this conversation till we get home."

"You're telling me, the profit you make from _The Archer_ is enough to support a family of five, and purchase what was probably a six figure property, start renovations," she trailed off, thinking about all the work he told her he had done to the current location, the plans for the new one, the money spent to go back and forth from Ireland twice, a stay in a Bed and Breakfast on the coast. "Robin, are you- Do you- How much money do you have?"

He didn't utter a word, taking a moment to think about how he could properly phrase his next sentence. "Let's just say, I was given a generous inheritance and invested well with it."

Regina turned and looked out the passenger side window. She ran her hand through her hair and crossed her arms.

"Yes, we're definitely going to need that talk when we get home."

"You're upset by this?" he questioned.

Regina's ire rose exponentially. The fact that he wasn't getting why she was perturbed, and the fact that it didn't bother him that they knew so little about the other blew her mind.

"I'm not angry about the money, Robin. I'm upset that I didn't know about this before now. Doesn't it bother you that we're having this conversation now? That we haven't had it until just this moment?"

"I admit it should have come up before now, but I've always known we'd get there, Regina. Love, you're putting expectations on us that most couples have not had to face this early on." He took his free hand and reached for hers, lacing their fingers as he drove, his thumb tracing circles on her knuckles in a hopefully soothing manner. "When we get home we'll sit and talk, yeah?"

Regina nodded, turning her head toward the window again, she was silent the rest of the way.

* * *

Once they arrived back at the pub, Robin held the door open for Regina, and she stepped through, noticing Killian walk toward them with his head down.

Robin greeted him, but the bloke never looked up, just started replying without so much as a glance in their direction.

"Hey, mate, glad you're back. I got a shit storm of hell from Leroy about starting work next week and–" Killian paused finally connecting with the joint gaze of Robin and Regina. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize."

Robin smiled at his friend. "No, it's alright. Killian this is Regina, Regina this is my best mate and pub manager, Killian. It's hard to believe you two haven't met yet."

Regina smiled, even though it clearly didn't reach her eyes. "It's nice to meet you."

"Aye, I've heard quite a lot about you."

"Likewise," she replied with tightly pursed lips.

"So congratulations are in order," Killian chorused.

Regina's eyes widened a bit. "Thank you," she said, slowly looking to Robin.

"Ah, yeah," Robin cleared his throat. "Killian walked outside and overheard the conversation with my mum."

Regina bit the inside of her cheek. This was news to her.

Killian looked between them both and added, "I'm sure you know from Robin that I think you both are out of your bloody heads, but you make this guy happier than I've seen him since Marian, and I can't object to that."

Robin gave him a grateful grin. "Thanks, Killian."

Regina smiled at him, this time very sincerely, and she suddenly felt a little guilt settle in the pit of her stomach. _Marian. How could she forget about Marian? _Of course Robin didn't want her to work, he just wanted to make sure she and the babies were okay. _God, she could be a real bitch when she wanted to be. _They both knew there was still a lot to learn about the other, so she wasn't sure why it set her off so quickly, when she discovered that the man she loved was still a mystery to her. He was right. They needed to have a nice, long talk.

Robin gave Regina a kiss and promised he'd be up soon; he just needed to look into Killian's problem. A few minutes after Regina disappeared upstairs, Belle came down, a slight scowl on her face, which was quickly replaced by an ear-shattering squeal upon Robin taking her into the back office and telling her the news about the twins. She promised to keep it a secret, although she made sure to tell him that their mum would have a fit if she wasn't one of the first to know.

Blast. Robin made a mental note to call her later that night.

* * *

Regina watched from her place on the couch as Roland played on the floor with his new set of building blocks. His imagination fascinated her as he made towers, and fortresses, and castles, and then just as the tiny kiddo finished, he exclaimed, "Look, all done Gina, see!_"_ And no sooner had she said,_ "_That's wonderful, Roland_,_" it all came crashing down in a tumbling heap. He laughed and squealed in delight. She followed suite, and it only encouraged him to make bigger, stronger castles that exploded in an array of color and flying wood blocks, when he yelled, "Use magic Gina! Make it fall!_"_ She pretended to throw a spell at it just like in _The Sword and the Stone_ – a movie they both watched the previous evening. Roland made a _whoosh_ sound before hitting his imaginary kingdom with his small hand, sending it to the ground and him into another fit of belly giggles that melted Regina's heart.

Regina heard the apartment door close and Robin's keys fall to the counter inside the foyer. Walking into the living room, he smiled at his son, who upon seeing his father ran up and jumped into his arms for a big, bear hug.

"Daddy!" He shouted exuberantly.

Robin spun him around and kissed his temple. "Hey, little man, did you have a good time with Aunt Belle?"

"Yup, we read books and had cupcakes."

"Oh, I bet that was nice."

"Gina is watching me play blocks. I'm building castles."

"That's a very good idea, my boy," he cheered, setting his five-year-old down on the ground. "Can you keep playing for a time on your own, while Regina and I talk for a little bit?"

Roland nodded then asked, "Can I watch the Lego Movie?"

"If you watch it in Daddy and Gina's room you may," he asserted.

"Okay," the young boy wiggled, and Robin put him down on the floor, where he ran down the hall toward their room. Robin smiled down at Regina and walked over to her, he leaned down, his eyes never leaving hers. "I'll be right back. Can I bring you anything?"

Regina only shook her head.

He kissed her gently before touching their foreheads together. Both closed their eyes, taking a moment to enjoy the nearness.

"Come on, Daddy!" Roland blurted.

Robin kissed her once more. "I'll be right back."

Five minutes later he returned to the couch and sat down beside her, they both turned to face one another. They were silent for a time, and when the awkward space got to be too much, Regina went first.

"I love my job. I do it very well, and I've worked very hard to earn the position I have now. It's comfortable, it pays well, I have an insurance package that's hard to beat, and more importantly, I love it. I'm going to keep working, and when I eventually have to take time off, I will. But I'm going back to the museum next week, starting Monday," she concluded, happy to have that out at last.

Robin held back a smile. "Is that all?"

"That's it as far as my job and whether or not I'll be doing it, yes," she told him in no uncertain terms.

"I don't ever want to hold you back, Regina. And that steadfast, passionate spark you have for art and curating is a big part of why I fell in love with you," he affirmed, inching closer to her. "I won't ask you to give that up. All I request is that when it gets to be too much you stop for a bit."

"I will," she relented, putting her arm over the back of the couch and angling her body more toward him.

"Then that's settled then. Once the twins are born and maternity leave is over, we can talk again about what we're going to do with newborns and Roland. He'll be at Montessori most of the day, but if we're both working, we'll probably need a nanny or help at some point."

"Hold on, that's another thing," she told him, giving him a penetrating stare. "It's time we talked numbers. I make a decent amount, most Art Directors make some where in the high sixties and seventies, but I make a bit more. My last raise was just over eighty thousand a year."

His eyebrows raised, clearly was not expecting it to be so much. "That is a decent amount."

She waited, but when he wasn't forthcoming, she said, "Now this is where you tell me I've unknowingly started a relationship with a long lost Rockefeller."

He chuckled. "It's not quite as extravagant as that, I assure you."

"So you were left with an inheritance?"

"Yes, when I was young I spent many summers with my father's parents in England up until I was about sixteen. My grandfather was a great man, he was in parliament in his younger years and retired with my grandmother in Surrey. It's funny because no one knew he had money, he would always tell me it was something to never be flaunted or discussed. So sufficed to say, it came as quite a big shock after he passed and I was called in to see his barrister. He left his entire estate to me."

"So that's why you never brought it up? Because he told you not to talk about it?"

Robin sighed, "A lot of the discourse in my family came from money. I try not to let it be a factor in my life. Most is put away in savings, some is invested. I have an account for Roland that accrues a decent interest, the twins will have the same soon." Robin took a deep breath and then finished, "And if you ever want to visit England, his cottage in Surrey is mine as well."

Regina blinked at him, still trying to process what he was telling her. "How much?"

"What?"

Regina shook her head. "I'm not trying to be invasive or crass, but I have these numbers bouncing around in my head, and they're not going to go away until I have an idea of what you're talking about, so how much?"

Robin inhaled in thought. He grabbed a pen lying on the coffee table and began writing on his palm. He paused and then wrote something down once more, finally he showed her the scribbles on his skin, and Regina nearly choked.

"You can't be serious."

"Why not?"

"Because–" she stopped, she'd never been at such a loss for words before. "That would mean that you're a–" she leaned further into the couch cushion. "But with that you could live–"

Robin gently placed one hand on top of hers and the other on her knee. "Regina, I don't want to live like that. I love living the way we do. It's comfortable, simple, and if we were ever to need anything, well, the money is there."

Regina let out a breathy laugh. "I'll say."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Anything else?" he asked, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear. "What else don't we know about each other?"

"I don't know, I don't know," she remarked.

"Just tell me what you want to know, and I'll tell you, love," he countered.

"I feel like I know you, like _really_ know you, but at the same time there are these gaps that come up and I don't know they're there until we're already standing in the middle of this huge gaping hole, and I'm looking around realizing there are probably many things I don't actually know about you," Regina confessed, the emotional build up of the last few weeks finally coming to a head. "And I'm pregnant, and that was overwhelming and wonderful enough on its own, but now it's not just one baby, it's two, and you're stupid super sperm did this, and my terrible genes, and I know Addison said that it comes from the mother's side, but Cora isn't a twin as far as I know, maybe she absorbed her sister in the womb, that's definitely something she'd do, and all of a sudden, my life isn't mine anymore, because we have them, and I love them so much already, so much it hurts, my heart actually hurts," Regina inhaled sharply and started crying. "And I'm terrified. What if I'm horrible at this? What if I'm just like my mother? What if-"

"Regina, stop. Stop," Robin commanded, both of his hands coming up to grasp either side of her face. "Look at me." He brushed his thumb along her cheek. "I went to Trinity College, I grew up in Ireland with my mum and dad. I was an only child for a bit, and then my parents adopted Belle. I pulled her pigtails when we were younger, and she never once ratted me out. She is the best sister a shoddy brother could ask for. I have many cousins, far too many to count, we're like rabbits, the Locksley clan, as you now well know," he laughed, continuing to stroke her cheek. "I bought a pub with my best mate, and he and I may fight from time to time, but he's been there for me through more tribulations than any other person and I know, and I have no doubt that he'll help with the twins if we ever ask. Before I met you, I spent Saturday mornings at my favorite coffee shop, but I haven't been as much since, because I'd rather spend that time with you, waking up slowly with you in my arms. Not because I enjoy the way _you_ feel against me before the sun has really come up, although I do. And not because you have a way of arousing me even in sleep, even though you do that as well. I like Saturday mornings with you, because it's quiet and simple and one of the few times we can just _be_ with each other. I like our Saturday mornings, because I love you."

Robin pulled Regina into his lap, rubbed her shoulder as she hiccupped into the crook of his neck. He shifted them both so her legs draped over his thigh, one arm under her knees, the other cradling her back. He pressed his lips to her brow and continued, each word feathering his pleasantly warm breath across her skin.

"You're right, there are a few things we don't know about each other. But I'd say we know what's really important. Daniel, Marian, family, openness. We've talked about loyalty, I know you make me laugh, and I like to think you find me pretty comical as well. You're intelligent, and we both seem to be able to carry on decent conversations, not just about the stuff that doesn't matter. You were engaged and your fiancé was murdered in front of you, but you survived, you built a life for yourself. That takes strength and courage and a resilience that not many people have, and I admire it. I was married before, and my wife died and I grieved and mourned for years until I found you. And now, yes, we're pregnant, and it's twins, and this is all so perfectly unexpected, but it's_ not_ unwanted, and we'll be just fine. And there is no way in hell that you will ever be anything like your mother. You are great with Roland and with your goddaughter, and there isn't anyone I'd rather call the mother of my children than you."

Regina eased her hand up and around his neck and sobbed into his grey t-shirt and forest green scarf. This man was too perfect to be real, and it had taken five years and heartache and tragedy and two six-pound boxes of ashes to bring them together, but now that they'd found one another, neither was letting go. They may disagree and argue and fume, but their own righteous anger would never last long, not when they were both madly in love with the other.

"We'll be more than okay. We have each other, and Roland and the twins. That's all we need," he reasoned. "And, well, if that isn't enough, we have plenty of friends who I'm sure wouldn't mind lending a hand."

He was right of course.

* * *

Regina reclined on her and Robin's bed later that night, Roland sitting in his pajamas next to her snuggling with a stuffed monkey she had given him the month before. He watched her as she rummaged through a shoebox she brought back from her and Rose's apartment. It was mostly full of papers and pens, old checkbooks and pictures of her and Rose over the years. She never thought of herself as a pack rat until today. Half of this stuff was junk that should have been tossed years ago.

"Gina, what's this?" Roland asked, holding up a picture of her when she was in college.

Regina took it from him and held it up. "That's me, sweetie. A long, _long _time ago."

"You're hair was funny." Roland studied the photograph and then her.

Regina nodded and hummed in agreement. "It was pretty long and very funny looking."

"What was?" Robin asked, flopping on the bed beside Roland, drops of water falling from his hair, fresh from the shower.

Roland took the picture from Regina and gave it to him. "Look Daddy, it's Gina."

Robin did indeed look, flashed his trademark smirk, and chuckled at the young, no more, no less stunning Regina. "When was this taken, love?"

"Right before Rose and I graduated from Columbia."

"Hmm, I think you should grow your hair out like that again."

Regina laughed. "So I can have two babies grabbing onto it and pulling it. No, thanks."

"What babies?" Roland asked softly, looking back and forth between the two adults quizzically. Something here definitely was not adding up.

Regina eyes met Robin's, and he turned on his stomach to face Roland, looking up at Regina for support, who smiled at him before nodding. Robin turned his eyes back to the boy. "Roland, remember I told you that Regina was going to be coming to live with us at home," he started to explain patiently, as the little boy sucked on his bottom lip, dimples forming on his cheeks. "Well, you see you, Regina, and Daddy are all going to be a family, and because we are a family and love you very much, we are going to have two babies. You're going to be a big brother."

"A big brother?" His little face creased in thought and he looked around the room. "Where are the babies?"

Robin chuckled, and he placed a hand on Regina's small bump. "They're in Regina's tummy. They're growing in there and soon you'll have two baby sisters–"

Regina cut in, "Or two baby brothers."

"Or perhaps one of each?" Robin countered with a wink.

"Can I see the babies?" Roland inquired, putting a hand on Regina's tummy, too.

Robin shook his head. "Nope, not yet, my boy, they still have to grow a bit."

"They can't come out?" Roland asked inquisitively, and then he added more determinedly, "Daddy, take the babies out. I want to see."

Regina smiled at his curiosity and want to see his siblings.

"Mm, sorry we can't do that yet, you have to wait. We all have to wait."

Roland sighed, and having suddenly lost interest he looked up at Regina. "I'm hungry."

Regina leaned forward and put her forehead against the little boys. "Me too," she whispered, before tickling his sides.

Robin sat up on the bed and chuckled at the two of them. "Well, why don't I go see about fixing the two of you up with a late night snack then?" He leaned over and kissed Regina and then Roland.

* * *

On Tuesday afternoon, Regina asked Rose to meet her at Stumptown around two o'clock. They arrived at the same time, a first for the blonde pixie who usually ran a tiny bit late.

"Man, I know it hasn't been that long, but you're really starting to pop," Rose asserted.

"You know that's on the list of things you're never supposed to tell a pregnant woman right?" Regina pursed her lips.

"Sorry, it's true. You're gonna be huge at this point by the time you birth that baby," Rose obviously didn't catch what Regina was actually saying, which was _shut the fuck up about my weight, please. _

"Babies," Regina murmured as she stepped up to the register. A college age barista greeted her, and she ordered her one decaf for the day and Rose's Americano with a huff.

"What?" Rose questioned.

"You said baby. It's not just one. It's plural," Regina paid and padded over to an open table. She pulled her coat off, draped it over the back of the chair, and sat down. "We're having twins."

"Holy shit. McHotty really does have determined little swimmers."

* * *

Four days later, most of Robin's gang settled into the living room of his flat on comfy pillows on the floor. He set his French press down on the coffee table and gave them each a mug. Some arrived to his gathering still in their pajamas – Ruby, Mulan, and August, who were to their credit his closers from the night before so it really didn't bother him at all. Then there were those like John and his band of kitchen misfits, Tuck and Thomas, who were about to start their morning shift. Ashley and Aurora both wide awake and _dressed to impress_, as Regina mumbled into his ear after letting them in, her cobalt knit sweater keeping her warm from the chilly temperature and concealing the reason for this early breakfast in the first place.

"Alright, you lot," Robin called their attention as he and Regina walked back into the room, Roland skipping behind them. He bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, trying desperately to contain his excitement. "Thank you all for coming on short notice, we're both grateful you're here and giving up some of your time for us. I know we all work together, and I'm the boss," a few of them chittered and laughed, August snorted a bit, and Robin rolled his eyes at them.

They really were like family. Most of them having been there for him after Marian passed. They'd seen Roland go from diapers to Tumble Tots, bibs to soccer cleats, pacifiers to kindergarten backpack. He was pleased he was going to get to share with them more happy news.

"I just want to say, you're all here because you're more than just employees, and we're more than just people who work with each other. You're family, and, well, Regina and I–" He turned his head to look at her, and her smile mirrored his.

Ruby perked up and exclaimed, "Oh my God, you guys are getting married!"

Robin bit his tongue and sighed. _Way to not make this awkward right away Ruby, thanks._ Regina chuckled and raised an eyebrow at him in a _this is your rodeo, cowboy_ sort of way.

He decided not to answer Ruby's claim. "So I, that is we," he restated, reaching for Roland and Regina's hand. "Asked you all here today, because we consider you all a part of our family. We've all known one another a long, long time, and I think an announcement of this importance is too great to casually throw out."

All eyes were on him, and Robin felt terribly nervous all of a sudden. "I'm sure you all have heard by now that Regina is moving in next week, but also," Regina squeezed his hand, and he gazed into her eyes as he told everyone, while positively beaming. "There'll be more than just the three of come this spring."

Ashley gasped covering her mouth. "I know what's coming," she said grinning in excitement. "I'm going to cry."

"You're having a baby?" Mulan's eye opened up like saucers.

Ruby reached over John and smacked her on the arm. "Way to ruin it for them."

Regina chuckled, "Yes." Her forehead creased, and she stared at Robin in amusement. "Well, kinda."

"Wait, what?" John asked, looking between the couple.

"How are you _kinda _having a baby?" Ruby wanted to know.

"We're not having just one baby," Robin said, pausing for effect. "We're having two."

"I'm gonna be a big brother!" Roland shouted.

It took everyone a while to settle down after that. Ashley immediately jumped up and gave Regina a hug, telling her how excited she was for both of them, offering babysitting whenever they needed it. August, John, Tuck and Thomas all clapped Robin on the back. Aurora and Mulan congratulated them, and Ruby hoisted Roland up into the air, filling the room with childlike shrieks and laughter. Everyone mingled after that, sipping coffee, partaking in flaky bear claws, decadent almond croissants, poppy seed muffins, and cheese danishes. They doted over the happy parents-to-be, and Regina and Robin absolutely glowed – a day of announcements only just begun.

Later that night Robin and Regina had Mary Margaret, David, and Emma over for supper and the big reveal (although Killian already knew). David and Emma responded in great stride, congratulating Regina and Robin and wishing them good luck, but when they told them it was twins, Emma's eyes grew to the size of apples, David put a hand on Robin's shoulder, and Mary Margaret out did them with her with her ecstatic enthusiasm. There was no other word for it. She went off on a small tangent about shopping for maternity clothes and nursery items, and the baby shower, and registering, and names, and she went on and on until Emma finally cut in and forcefully changed the topic to something more comfortable.

Or so Regina thought, until Emma actually opened her mouth and started talking about childbirth.

At that Robin and David excused themselves from the table and joined Roland in the living room for a round of Mario Kart, leaving the women to talk about contractions and epidurals and anesthesiologists.

Regina chuckled as Emma described the night she went into labor with Henry in drastic and dramatic gory detail.

"You're kidding," Mary Margaret gasped with wide eyes. "What did you do that for?"

"She was pissing me off." Emma rolled her eyes and fired back. "And I was eighteen, I had a short fuss back then. She kept telling me to breathe and that damn, overly peppy, cheerleading attitude just got to be too much. So I decked her."

Mary Margaret covered her mouth. "Was she very hurt?"

"Nah," Emma shook her head. "Just a black eye. It shut her up though."

Regina tried not to laugh, bit her lower lip to keep from laughing, but the horrified expression on Mary Margaret's face was too much. She made the mistake of looking over at Emma, who cracked and sent them both into a fit of hysterics.

The front door opened, and Killian sauntered through the foyer and into the dining room without them noticing. He surveyed the area, and his eyes landed on the long haired blonde. He cleared his throat behind Emma, interrupting their laughter.

"Hello, love?" Killian greeted, with a smile and eyes only for her.

The three women glanced over him. He missed the quip where Regina said he was late, and Emma rolled her eyes and looked at Regina before her attention went back to the man sitting in the previously empty chair next to her. "You can save that line for someone who cares. I've heard all about you."

Killian leaned in closer to the blonde and winked. "Clearly you haven't heard enough then, lass."

Emma snorted. Regina stood up from the table. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go check on Roland and the boys."

Mary Margaret caught Regina's eye. "And I'm going to come with you."

* * *

On Wednesday morning, two weeks into October, Robin tapped the end of his pencil on the schedule in front of him. He scrolled through the inventory list and leaned back in his chair behind his desk.

"Hey, what are your plans for this Saturday?" He asked Killian, who was sitting on the sofa with his boots propped up on the arm.

His mate shrugged and took a swig of his Irish coffee. "Not a lot. I was thinking about catching a match or two, maybe. Care to join me?"

"I wish I could, but we're moving Regina's stuff over here that day. I was wondering if you'd like to give us a hand."

Killian pretended to think about it for a moment. Then pursing his lips, he shook his head. "Sorry, sounds like too much fun for me, mate."

"Regina's friend Emma will be there," Robin baited, casually tossing the information out to see if Killian took the bait, he'd seen the way he'd tried to flirt with her – unsuccessfully might he add.

Killian raised a brow at the papers he was pretending to read. "Oh, you mean the blonde snob that blew me off at your flat last week. Thanks, but no thanks."

Robin laughed, "That's never really stopped you before."

Killian scratched his jaw in thought. "Aye, this is true. Well, maybe I will tag along. Can't leave all the heavy lifting to you alone."

"Good then," Robin nodded and took out his cell phone to text Regina. "I'll pick you up at eight."

"In the morning?" Killian scoffed at him. "Have you gone completely mad?"

"No." The sides of Robin's lips pulled into a slight smile, but he shrugged in disinterest adding, "If you don't want to ride with me to pick up Emma and her son–"

"Eight is fine."

* * *

When Saturday finally arrived, the moving party gathered around one U-Haul, Robin's Jeep, and David's truck. Robin looked up at the tumultuous clouds ominously. The weather channel called for sunny skies this weekend over the last ten days, up until last night that is, last night it chose to forecast the beginnings of a storm. Piss poor timing indeed.

"Alright folks, this is how we're going to do it," Robin began, looking at the tired faces of Killian, Emma, Henry, Rose, and David, most of them nursing strong Stumptown brews he and Regina provided, except for Henry who requested a large hot chocolate. "Rose and Emma can get some of the lighter boxes in the kitchen, while David, Killian, and I will start bringing down the furniture."

Emma piped up raising a bow, "Seriously you're putting us in teams?"

Robin shrugged, "You have a better idea, Miss Swan?"

Killian leaned into Emma's space and said, "Would you rather be on my team, love?"

Emma turned to Killian and took a long drink of her coffee, studying him before facing the group once again.

Robin watched the two with narrowed eyes. "Any boxes marked storage go in the bed of David's truck and everything else goes in the U-Haul."

It was Emma turn to invade Killian's space this time. "If he pulls out a clipboard, I'm outta here," she whispered.

Killian snorted, earning himself a glare from Robin.

"I just want to get done before it pours on us all," Robin pointed out, staring up at the dark skies above.

"Robin, what am I going to do?" Henry piped up, licking a dollop of whipped cream off his hot cocoa.

"Ahh, yes, I do have a very important task for you," Robin told him gravely. "I need someone to keep Roland and Regina company, and maybe even help her pack up some last minute boxes."

"Sit around and play with your kid and talk to Regina, while you guys do all the work?" Henry laughed. "Deal."

An hour later, they were almost finished transferring everything to the parked vehicles. Emma and Rose took their time going in and out of the house, pausing too often on the stoop to talk about how things we're going with Rose and Neal. Rose made jests about Killian and Emma just brushed the comments off with a laugh. Killian and Robin had just removed Regina's dresser from her room, when Henry asked her a question.

"Aunt Regina?"

She looked up from the box she and Henry were currently packing, as he stood on a small step stool, handing her books from a tall shelf. "Yes, sweetheart?"

"Are you and Robin going to go camping again?" He asked, giving her the last book before jumping down from his perch to the floor beside her.

Roland's head shot up from the bed where he was coloring. "Camping? Are we going camping, Gina?"

She shook her head at the littlest boy. "Not right now, dear." Regina looked back at Henry and hummed in thought. "I'm not sure I'm cut out for camping at the moment, but I think Robin was planning on taking," she gestured with a nod to Roland, "him before it gets too cold. Why?"

Henry shrugged. "I was just wondering. It sounded like fun."

Regina eyed the boy. "Do you want to go with them if that's his plan?"

"Do you think Robin would take me, too?" His eye's widened and excitement filled him.

"I don't see why not," Regina chuckled and put a hand on his shoulder. "But let me talk to him first."

"Cool. Thanks, Aunt Regina," Henry replied, smiling up at her. He hugged her torso, his head almost reaching her chin. He was getting so tall, Regina could hardly believe it.

Regina embraced the eleven-year-old more tightly. "Alright, let's get back to work."

* * *

After unloading furniture and fixtures into storage and carrying Anthropologie rugs, and dressers, and clothes, and other sorts of items into Robin and, now officially, Regina's flat, everyone gathered tired and haggard into the pub. John cooked up hot food, and August served them cold drinks, and their merriment extended well into the evening. Around 9 p.m. Roland fell asleep on Regina's shoulder and Henry had been working his way to his own lights out. With yawns and happy goodbyes, their friends moseyed out, thankful for the day to be over.

Regina could hear Robin moving around the apartment, checking the lock on the door and turning out the lights. Roland was tucked safely into his room, and she was sprawled out on the bed, one hand on the curve of her belly, the other over her heart. Her mind raced and swirled with excitement, not quite catching on to her body's fatigue over the long and tedious move. She could already tell she was going to have a hard time falling asleep. Regina was absolutely exhausted, but she couldn't have been happier to be here with Robin and Roland. She knew that she'd come a long way since their talk – had been better about voicing her concerns and talking out worries. There was still so much to become accustomed to, so much to learn about each other, but they didn't have a timeline, neither one of them were going anywhere, falling more and more in love as autumn kicked into high gear.

Sometimes Regina would look at Robin and her heart would race. Of course, this had started happening shortly after she met him, when he strummed his fingers across the strings of his guitar and wooed her with music, but this – _this_ – this feeling was different. Maybe she could blame it on the pregnancy, but at the oddest times, she'd look at Robin and want or even need to just be with him.

It happened this evening in the pub of all place. She'd been watching him talk with Henry about camping and backpacking and other various outdoor activities. And when Robin asked the boy if he'd like to tag along with him, Roland, and Killian next month on a fishing trip, she fought an overwhelming desire to reach out and touch him or take him by the hand and lead him away somewhere so that they could be alone. This overwhelming feeling made no sense to her at all, and it wasn't something she could control.

Regina groaned and grabbed a pillow to tuck under her head and shifting to rest on her left side. She really needed Robin to just finish what he was doing and come to bed.

* * *

Robin stretched his right arm over his left shoulder and ambled down the hall. He paused at Roland's door and peeked in, checking on his sleepy lad before retracing his steps to his bedroom_. _

He turned the doorknob and entered. He walked over to Regina and smiled at the silly grin on her face, leaning over and giving her a chaste kiss.

"I expected you to be asleep already," he said quietly, as he straightened up, holding her eyes with his.

"As crazy as it seems, I'm not the least bit tired," she told him as she watched him move around the room. He made his way to the dresser and lifted out some clothes.

"Well, I'm bloody exhausted," Robin commented, yanking his shirt over his head. Regina noticed him wince in pain.

"Are you alright? You look like it hurt to do that," she queried in concern.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a bit stiff from Killian dropping the end of that dresser," he said, laughing at the memory.

"That wasn't funny. You could have fallen back down those stairs."

"Yes, well, luckily David was there to help brace it."

Regina rose from their bed and moved across to where he stood. "Where does it hurt?" she asked, adopting a mother's voice and manner.

"Don't worry, love. A hot shower, good night's rest with you, and I'll be fine," he replied and shrugged.

Regina reached for him and gently rubbed her fingers across his bare shoulders and back, then down his right side to his waist. Robin shivered, though Regina was unaware of the reason.

"You've got some scratches down your side," she said gently, shocked when she realized how much it mattered that he should not be hurt.

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Let me put something on those," she scrunched up her nose as she inspected his abrasions. "Robin, they look like they really hurt."

"Well, before you go put anything on them, I need a shower first," he rationalized, turning toward her and giving her a light kiss. "I'm all sweaty and smelly from working all day, and I highly doubt you want to sleep next to that." And with one more kiss, he headed to the bathroom.

In a very short space of time Robin returned, and Regina held a small tube in her hand.

"Okay you, here," she demanded, patting the mattress.

Robin smiled to himself as he slowly laid down in the middle of the bed, still sore from the afternoon. He would never tell her how much those scratches from the edge of the dresser and the stone of the wall did indeed smart like a bitch.

Regina wasted no time and turned her attention to the red lines marring his flesh. She tenderly applied a soothing cream to them, while Robin secretly luxuriated in her touch. He smiled up at her and lowered his head back onto the pillow, his eyes on the tube next to her knee on the comforter.

"What is this?" he asked, picking it up.

"It's for scratches and cuts," Regina explained, rubbed it in. Once finished, she kneeled beside him and moved to straddle his waist. "Now which shoulder hurts?"

Robin smugly grinned into the pillow. "Oh, do I get a backrub then? In that case, it's the left."

Regina smiled then, and he watched as she reached for another product on the nightstand. She twisted off the cap and dipped her fingers into the light honey-colored balm, closed the cap, rubbed her two palms together, and brought her hands down to massage Robin's shoulders.

"You are a goddess, love," Robin groaned as she worked the product into his skin. It heated slightly as she did so.

At first, her hands attempted to sooth, kneading muscles, massaging the balm into stiffness. Then her movements subtly change, becoming tender, gently stroking up his neck, then across his shoulders again, and along the outside column of his spine, slowly and sensuously down his back. Robin glanced over his shoulder at Regina's face. She appeared to be in a world of her own. He doubted that she yet realized the way in which her touch had changed. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation, even though he wasn't sure how long he'd be able to lay still and not respond to her.

Thinking that Robin had fallen asleep, Regina paused the gentle massaging, but her hands remained on his back, just momentarily still. The soft light of lamps casting warmth around their room made his skin gleam where the balm had been spread. Her fingers began to tenderly trace the outline of his body, defining the muscles, beginning at the neck and moving ever so slowly down, her fingers like feathers on his skin.

He groaned softly and relaxed luxuriously against her hands, then opened his eyes to peer up at her. She smiled at him, biting her lip between her teeth.

"I thought you'd fallen asleep," she murmured as she moved off of him to place the ointment and balm on the bedside table.

"How could I fall asleep with you doing that?" He whispered, before flipping over and adopting an innocent look. "You know, the muscles in my shoulders at the front are very sore, too."

She settled back down, straddling his thighs, smiled at him, and reached again for the balm, wanting to prolong soothing touches, wanting to show him in this simple way how much she loved him, how much he meant to her, how grateful she was to have him in her life. After several minutes of similar massaging, and then stroking of his shoulders and chest, and letting her move at her own pace, Robin groaned.

He couldn't keep his hands to himself any longer, and he slowly sat up, gently placed his hands on her arms and drew her to him for a long, deep, leisurely kiss to which she responded without hesitation. She leaned eagerly toward him and closed her eyes as he spellbound her senses.

Moments later they pulled apart, their breathing slowly returning to something akin to normal, Robin cupped her face with his hands, lovingly brushed her closed eyelids, cheeks and mouth with his thumbs and then said softly, "Now it's your turn."

* * *

On Thursday during the third full week of October, Addison, Rose and Regina were finally able to meet for lunch.

"So I heard you met McHotty," Rose said, biting into her bison burger – bacon jam, blue cheese crumbles and caramelized onions tantalizing her taste buds.

"Oh my God, is that what you're calling him?" Addison asked, forking her kale, mint, pine nut, Parmesan cheese and balsamic Vinaigrette salad. "I told you what interns call Derek and Mark, right? McDreamy and McSteamy. Who came up with McHotty?"

"That would be Rose," Regina responded, taking a sip of her tea.

"It seemed appropriate. But maybe we should have called him McSuper Sperm," Rose posited.

"Rose!"

"What? You know it's true. Look at you," the blonde said through another mouthful.

"She's right, Regina," Addison quipped.

"Excuse me!"

"Seriously, you and Daniel tried for years. I was there remember?" Addison looked at her pointedly. "And here comes this man with a drool worthy accent, chiseled jawline, and don't even get me started on his hair, I mean the salt and pepper thing and the blonde, ugh. I want one."

"You'll have to get your own," Regina replied, picking up her grass-fed beef, fig jam, bibb lettuce, caramelized onions and goat cheese burger.

"Yes, well, I've seen the way he looks at you, that man is head over heels."

"Wait, Addy, you need to tell me about Derek. Regina said you're not together anymore?"

"It didn't work, we were all practically babies when we got married. I mean, Regina you were seeing what's-his-face at the time," Addison waved her hand in the air, and Regina uttered Fred. "Right, and Rose, you and Mark had a thing."

"I'd hardly call two rolls in the hay a thing. He may have a great ass, and a _you_ know what, but he tends to be a little man-whorish. Besides, I heard I wasn't the only one that hooked up with him," Rose raised her brows up at Addison. "So what happened? Last we say you, you and Derek were still together."

Addison took a sip of her red wine and licked her lips. "Marriages tend not to work out when you don't trust your partner and he doesn't trust you. Plus, my super slutty husband, ex-husband, slept with a super slutty intern," she said, nonchalantly. "Sort of even I guess, except for that Mark wasn't just a one time thing, it was more like two months."

"Addison!" Regina replied in shock.

"Yes, well, he cheated on me, too. So there's that. Then I moved to Seattle to try and win Derek back, but by then, he'd found himself a mistress. And by the time it was _really _over, and I mean_ bury the hatchet, no going back, sign the divorce papers_ over, we were completely different people, who wanted completely different things. You know, we're no longer these young things, and we don't believe in fairytales and _perfect_ isn't in our vocabulary. But if you've found someone who has become so familiar to you that one day you find yourself looking at him thinking I could love this person for the rest of my life. Well, that's all that really matters, Regina. Take it from me, you need to just stop waiting and live."

"Wait, how did this get turned back around to me?"

"I just spent a couple of hours looking up your lady parts and feeling around your uterus a few weeks ago, and we're going to do it again at the end of this month, I think I get to turn the conversation back around to you and your McHotty."

"Robin, his name is Robin."

"So are you going to tell me more about him or what? I've finished one glass of wine. I want deets."

* * *

On the Sunday of the last week of October, five days before Halloween, Regina entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her with a thump. She leaned against it and groaned. Her back hurt abominably. Addison had told her she could expect this, her posture and torso beginning to throw out of alignment. She knew it would get worse as her pregnancy progressed, as the twins grew bigger, and their weight in her belly pulled at her back. Already she had been having a harder time falling asleep at night, not for a lack of trying or exhaustion, but because she couldn't get comfortable, switching from laying on her back to resting on her side. Neither position seemed to work terribly well, even when she was trying to alleviate pressure on her cervix per her doctor's orders.

At the middle of her third month, she felt heavy, even though she wasn't _really _that heavy yet, would only grow larger in the months to come, her belly getting more round, and ripe, and pregnant with the two babies tumbling in her womb. She was more tired, and more hungry, and – a little embarrassed to say – more ravenous now, and she didn't mean in regards to eating, unless Robin counted as one of the food groups, and although she'd never be the first one to say, she knew she was also grumpier and more testy.

_Thank God_ for Robin and his unending patience.

Regina put one hand to the small of her aching back, while she rubbed the swell of her stomach with the other. She padded to the spacious tub, opened the silver tap, and let hot water fill it up, mindful of Addison's warning that it needed to stay below a level that would cook her insides. They had laughed at her last appointment about that, but then when she returned home, she had a mini freak out. Robin had to calm her nerves and assure her the twins would be just fine, they wouldn't turn out like scrambled eggs, so long as the water didn't scold her skin, half hot, half cold, warm enough to soothe, but cool enough to ease her worry.

Steam rose into the air in wispy vapors, and she measured out two cap fulls of unscented bath bubbles and uncorked a vial of common lavender oil and placed a few tiny drops in the water, let foam build and the aroma permeate the air, one of the few smells that didn't make her want to vomit these days. Poor Robin had even needed to change his cologne, the once alluring scent of pine and sandalwood no longer appealing to her queasy stomach.

When Regina was content with the amount of water that was in the tub, she closed the tap, disrobed and eased herself in gently and safely, her hair high on her head in a loose bun. She rested the back of her neck on the ceramic rim and breathed deeply, letting warmth and silky water lap at her skin. As soon as she was comfortably seated, buoyed, a pleased moan escaped her lips.

She wasn't in there for long before she closed her eyes and realized she should probably get up soon, needed to not fall asleep while bathing, but a light knock at the door surprised her. She blinked her eyes hazily open to Robin peeking his head in. He smiled at her and squeezed himself into the room, taking in the sight of her, candles flickering light and shadows about her face and surface tension and soap suds hiding everything below the rise of her breasts from his view. A soft smile reached Regina's eyes as she batted her lashes at him.

"Hi," she whispered, her voice low and sultry due to drowsiness.

"Hello, love," he replied, bending down on his heels right next to her, his Adam's apple bobbing up then down. He reached out and played with a wisp of hair framing her face, and then closed his eyes for a moment to keep the happiness at bay that threatened to well up tears.

"Hey," she rasped, water dripping off her hand as she reached for his on the edge of the tub. "You okay?"

He opened his eyes and sighed contentedly. "More than okay," he assured her, threading her fingers with his and rubbing his thumb over the back of her hand. "How's your back? I know it was bothering you earlier."

"Hmmm," she sighed. "A little better, this helps. Would you like to join me?"

"Oh, I quite like that idea," he told her, standing up to shed his clothes. He easily yanked his shirt over his head and shucked off his pants and boxers, before lowering himself down into the water behind Regina. She scooted a bit forward as he found his place. Once he was settled, she leaned back against his chest, his body delighted at the arrangement.

He started massaging her shoulders, placed light kisses at the column of her throat pulling little moans of pleasure passed her lips as he kneaded out knots and soothed tense muscles with his magical fingers. Regina gripped his thigh under the water and started rubbing circles with her thumb, shifting in her seat. Robin groaned, the movement brushing her against his growing arousal. He was already hard for her. He grabbed the sponge (another item he hadn't had before the move), dipped it under the water, and then caringly touched the curve of her stomach. She arched her back against his body, making it difficult for him to concentrate, felt himself straining against her arse with an extreme desire. Slowly, in languid, sensuous movements, he caressed her belly. Inch-by-inch, he lowered his hand, and with a low moan, Regina greeted the touch of his ministrations between her thighs, and spread her legs further apart. Tenderly, Robin moved his fingers to where she urged him.

He inclined his head to meet Regina's lips as she strained toward his every touch. He hit a particularly sensitive spot, and she gasped, breaking away from his mouth. Robin nipped at the side of her neck, trailed his tongue to her ear, all the while never ceasing the rhythm of his fingers as he stimulated her clit, rubbing, teasing, flicking. He dragged his middle finger through her folds, water and her slick juices mingling together, creating the perfect lubricant so he could insert two fingers inside her.

Two fingers deep, he jutted his hand up, pulling her closer, _ever so close _to the edge, sending jolts of electricity to her brain. Regina whimpered, her breathing became more labored, and Robin stilled his hand for a moment.

"You okay?" he asked, and then she answered, moving her hips against his idling fingers.

"Mm, fine, don't stop," she gasped. "Harder."

And he didn't disappoint, never did, always taking the time to see to her needs before his own, placed a protective hold on her belly, pumped his fingers in and out, added a third, the new girth and stroking inside her sloshed water about in the tub. Heat flushed Regina's cheeks, and she came suddenly, harshly, writhing against his still pumping fist. A strangled cry ripped from her lips, and the vibration of her arse against his cock brought him with her, his pleasure found in pleasing her. Her pregnant belly heaved in a joyful undulation, his legs curled against hers in a passionate shudder, he panted into her hair, sweat glistened on their skin, and he held her close against his chest as her body spasmed in the aftermath of her orgasm. Robin lazily hit that over-sensitive spot inside her again, and she urgently grabbed his wrist, stilled his motion. _No more, couldn't take anymore. _

He chuckled brokenly between heavy breaths into her neck, "Sorry, love." He placed sweet pecks on her shoulder.

"No, it was good, I just- maybe a little too _good_," she panted, still trying to come back down from paradise, the muscles in her stomach clenching and unclenching.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked with concern, rubbing his palm up and down her arm.

"No, no," she shook her head back and forth. "You have no idea how good it feels when you do _that_. I mean, sex with you is always so- but everything feels heightened because of these hormones, and- oh my God, Robin." Her body finally settled down, and she relaxed into his chest, her head lolling to the side, her bun tickling his nose.

He laughed more freely, completely happy to oblige.

* * *

It was late in the season, but on Tuesday, three days before Halloween, Robin and Regina stocked up on candy for trick-or-treaters. Only it didn't last very long, because Regina went through most of it with Roland while watching a movie late in the afternoon. He ran around for hours after that on a sugar rush, and Robin had laughed at her bemused facial expression when he joined them in the living room after returning from a shift at the pub. He got the rest of Roland's energy out by playing a game of hide and seek in the dark, lights out, torches in hand, and the three of them paired into teams. Daddy vs. Gina and Roland. Although, to be fair, Regina spent most of the game taking a nap on the couch.

The perfect little family, enjoying a rainy day indoors.

* * *

One day later on a Thursday, the day before Halloween, little, yellow Lego men with tiny plastic hats and tiny plastic arms floated in lukewarm bath water. Soapy, tear-free suds and the smell of Johnson's Baby Shampoo ran down Regina's arms as she lathered Roland's soft curls, spiking them into a peak.

"Arms up," she said joyfully and pumped extra soap into her palm to wash his torso. He giggled as her fingers found a particularly ticklish spot at his side.

"Gina!" he squealed, his laughter contagious.

"Oops," she smiled, dolloped foamy bubbles on his nose, and he made a face, scrunched up his brow and peered at her from beneath long lashes. _God, he looked just like his father when he scowled like that. _

She rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and watched as he mumbled and played in his imaginary Lego world, grinned and sat back on her heels, rubbed a sore spot on her back as he crashed his toys together mid-air and plopped them into the water with a splash.

Roland's eyes widened, and he looked up at Regina.

"Oops," he said, his words echoing hers.

The front of her maroon shirt was soaked, and the fabric clung to her skin, only further emphasizing her pregnant belly. Her laughter filled the bathroom, bouncing off ceramic tiles, and Roland's soon followed.

"What's going on in here?" Robin questioned, leaning against the door frame.

The scene before him was a welcomed one. Regina sitting on the floor, palm protectively placed at the rise below her breasts, face glowing. Roland obviously playing in his bath, causing mischief.

"We were just finishing up," Regina answered, easing her way off the ground. He moved to help her up, one at the small of her back, one at her hip. "I'm fine, Robin. Maybe save that for later, when I'm as big as a house and can't see my toes," she chuckled, so he knew she was only half-way serious.

"Hmm, I think I'll dote on you and our children as much as I like, thank you very much," he grinned, moving his hand from her hip to the swell of her stomach, the twins clearly visible now. He wouldn't dare tell Regina, but he knew she was going to be huge in no time at all, that house statement not far off as she might think.

"Papa!" Roland shouted. "The water is getting cold."

He moved to pick up his tiny lad, but Regina stayed his hand.

"No, let me do it, please," she said, seeking permission with her eyes.

She needn't though. He'd gladly give her anything. He nodded his head. She bent down to unplug the drain, but Roland's excited voice stopped her.

"Wait, I wanna do it," he shouted, grabbing for the rubber stopper shaped like a whale.

"Alright, alright," she exclaimed happily, looked at him endearingly as he pulled the stopper free.

"Good job. You did it," she praised him.

"You don't think I can unplug da plug?" he replied, pursed his lips until Regina thought his expression reminded her of a duck.

"Of course, I do, sweetheart. Now, stand up, it's time to get ready for bed."

Robin handed her Roland's hooded bath towel, and she wrapped the five-year-old up, rubbed most of the wet from his hair, and they walked hand-in-hand to his room.

Teeth brushed and flossed, Roland picked out a book and crawled into Regina's lap on the sofa chair. He snuggled as close as he could get to her and said, _Okay, I'm ready_, huffing out a quiet breath. She ran her fingers through his damp curls as she animatedly read him one of his favorite stories, _Horton Hears a Who_, her voice low, and calm, and soothing.

Robin observed as her hushed tone and rhythm of speech slowly lulled his son to sleep. It was in that moment, while Roland's eyes fluttered closed, and Regina kissed the top of his head that he realized how deeply and madly he loved this woman. He'd thought it before, but that was prior to her meeting his boy for the first time, prior to finding out she carried his child, then children in her womb, prior to him realizing, this was it, he wanted nothing more. And he didn't. He only wanted her, and Roland, and their babies.

_Oh jeez_, his mum was right. He'd never been one for slow down or pump the brakes, just go, full-force, and ready or not, and he _was_ ready, _Oh God, _how he was _ready._

He cleared his throat and nodded toward his sleeping son, Regina glanced down and a pleased smile touched her eyes. Robin gently lifted Roland out of her lap and tucked him into bed.

By the time they made it to the privacy of their room and shut the door, Robin had her back up against the wall, couldn't keep his hands off her; they slid up her arms to the nape of her neck, fingers tangled in her hair. She moaned into his mouth, and he devoured her, tasted her – one thigh between her legs, as close as he could get without crushing her and baby one and baby two. Wet, powerful kisses pulled gasps from her lips, and when he finally let her breathe, she panted, "Not- that- I'm complaining- but what was that for? My shirt is still all wet."

Robin looked at her darkly. "I like it when you're wet," he smirked, leaning in and snogging her good and hard, and then pulled back. Regina groaned in disapproval, missing the way his tongue caressed the roof of her mouth; Robin touched his forehead to hers. "And as much as I'd like to keep doing _that_, there's something I need to tell you," he husked into her neck, breath feathering hot across her skin, moving her toward the bed. Hands still tucked behind her head, thumb brushing along the beginning of her collarbone. Her fingers fisted in his shirt, using him as an anchor for balance.

"What is it?" Regina frowned, a little worried at the way his breath hitched in his throat, she stood her ground, the back of her calves pressed against the edge of the mattress.

Robin tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "You asked me once if I thought this," he gestured back and forth between the two of them, "Was crazy. And it is."

He chuckled, and she flinched a little at his reply, but he didn't let her frown for long, slowly dragged his thumb over her lower lip and confessed his truth.

"It's crazy that I can't go a minute without thinking about you. Even when I've just been with you. It's crazy that I've fallen so quickly. It doesn't make sense, and I don't know how to explain it, but seeing you with Roland, knowing you, getting to know you, I need no convincing."

"Robin, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying..." he paused, looked into her eyes welling up with tears, and touched his forehead to hers. He slid his hand to rest protectively on her belly, before whispering, "It seems we've done everything out of order, but I don't care about any of that, Regina, because I love you. And I-" he stopped, a slight frown on his face as he realized something. "Hold on one moment," he said, one finger in the air.

"What? Where are you-" she didn't get to say _going_, because he was already rushing away from her and into his bedroom closet – _their_ bedroom closet. The quick movement and loss of contact teetering her a smidge off-balance. She could hear him rummaging around for something, opening up a drawer and slamming it closed, most likely in the dresser. Regina rubbed her hand along the base of her three-month bump, staring after her confusing Irishmen. Robin came back, slightly disheveled and carrying a small, _oh my god_, blue box, and just like that air left her lungs in a gasp, and she sat back on the bed.

"Oh my God, what are you doing?" she asked, as he untied the signature white ribbon and let it fall at his feet.

Robin walked closer to her, "I've had this for quite some time now, love. And I–" he tried to continue, but she cut him off again with another question. He sighed and bit his bottom lip, looking up at her.

"What do you mean you've had it for quite some time?" her eyes widened and stared at the little two-by-two Tiffany's ring box as he began to open it.

Robin laughed at the shocked expression on her face. "I've known for a while now, what I've wanted, what I _want_, and as my mum would tell you, I'm rather quick to act when I set my heart on something, and well, I've been dying to ask you a very important question for quite a while, but then we found out about the twins, and I didn't want you to think I was doing this because of that. Never _just_ that. So I waited, and…" he took a deep breath, bent down on one knee, lifted the lid away, and said with an immense smile on his face, "I'm done waiting. Regina Mills, will you marry me?"

A strangled sob escaped her throat, and she pulled him up to meet her lips, crashed her mouth against his. He tasted salty tears and something that could only be described as distinctly her, and nipped affectionately, cupped her cheeks, hugged her tighter to him. The box still gripped in his hand. Her head fell on his shoulder, and she took a few shaky breaths before staring into his eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, her belly between them, pressed into his chest with her on the bed and him on the floor on his knees. A smile broke out on her face, cutting through years of grief and sorrow and an abusive mother and self-doubt and fear.

"Is that a _yes_, milady?" he asked, grinning smugly.

Robin brought the ring back out from around her back, and slipped the round diamond in a tapered band around her finger. Regina knew she probably wouldn't be able to wear it for long, Addison informed her about the swelling she'd experience in her hands and her feet, but the idea that he picked this out for her, that he'd wanted her _before_, that he loved her enough, that _this_ was actually happening, that she'd gone through the last five years never thinking that she'd find happiness again, that it all brought her to this, to Robin and Roland and their twins. It fit perfectly – it all fit perfectly, not just the gleaming diamond around her finger. Regina choked back another sob.

"Yes," she laughed brokenly, and he wiped tears off her cheeks.

**Disclaimer: we don't own any of the OUAT characters. those belong to the creative geniuses Adam and Eddy and the rest of the OUAT writing staff. we also don't own Seattle Grace, Addison Adrianne Forbes Montgomery, Karev or George. They belong to the ever talented Shonda Rhimes. **

**Be on the look out for a one shot on our tumblr accounts of the phone call Robin has with his mum when he tells her he and Regina are having twins. It's gonna be a goodie. Leave a review or comment. We love hearing from you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Not much to say about this chapter. Other than, it took us through a full range of emotions. XOXO, Tina and Jess. **

**Chapter 10**

"_Yes," she laughed brokenly, and he wiped tears off her cheeks._

Robin smiled brightly at Regina and joined her on the bed. He pulled her into his arms and cradled her against him, rubbing her back up and down as she cried happy tears, wetting his t-shirt with tiny drops of joy. His eyes glistened as well, and he held her just like that until her breathing evened out, and she reclined further into his side. They laid down after a while; she buried her face in his neck, lightly brushing her fingertips over the stubble on his jawline while he caressed the growing swell of her belly and pressed his lips to the crown of her head.

"I know I just proposed and all, but..." Robin began, placing a chaste kiss to her temple as they curled up next to each other. His fingers trailed slowly up and down her spine. "I don't want to wait to marry you."

Regina chuckled in that smoky way that made his blood warm and said, "Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"Would you rather wait?"

"No," she assured, then looked at the ring for what must have been the hundredth time, her hand placed front on his chest. "When did you get this?"

Robin smiled, "During a trip to Portland with Killian, I think it was during your second week in Paris. I walked by the window, and there it was, staring at me, and I just knew."

"You knew then, huh?" She asked, tilting her head up so her eyes could meet his, flecks of blue and green shining back at her.

"I did," he assured, threading his fingers through her hair, he placed his hand at the nape of her neck.

Her eyes widened a bit as she remembered their conversation on the phone all those weeks before to when she just found out she was pregnant. "That was the surprise you were talking about? On the phone that night, you said Paris wasn't all that far away and then mentioned a surprise."

"That was it, yes," Robin replied, claiming her in a slow, weak-in-the-knees worthy kiss; she smiled into him, enjoying the way he tugged at her heart and at her lower lip. They parted for air, and he continued with, "We'll need to get the wedding bands, now."

Regina grinned and sighed, snuggling closer to him. "We shall. So when would you like to marry me, Locksley?"

He twirled a strand of her hair and suggested, "Tomorrow?"

Regina laughed again and snorted a bit, her voice muffled into his chest. "You really can't wait, can you? Think you could take the time off?"

"To marry you? Absolutely. I'm sure August wouldn't mind holding down the fort for a bit," he smirked and gave her a light kiss. "We could run to City Hall. What about the museum?"

"Mary Margaret is more than capable of handling things in my absence. Besides it's not everyday you run off and get married. What about Roland? Halloween is tomorrow. We promised him a night of candy and costumes, and you told him he could stay up a little later this year to see everyone at the party downstairs."

"We can still take him. I know he's looking forward to trick-or-treating with you and Henry at the zoo. When I tucked him into bed, he mentioned that he couldn't wait for you to dress up like a Queen so he could be your little knight."

"Hmm, I still can't believe I let him talk me into that. He's quite persistent," she said, tapping him on the nose. "Just like his father. And what are you going to be? You never decided on a costume."

"I thought that would be obvious, milady," he bit his lower lip. "I'm to be your _dashing outlaw._"

Regina cocked her head to the side and looked at him with a furrowed brow line. "What?" She asked, not understanding the reference.

He smirked, "It seems you've forgotten the moniker you so easily gave me." Robin sealed her mouth with his again, leaving her speechless. "I very–" another languid kiss, "clearly remember–" his tongue sought entrance and pulled gasps from her throat, "you calling me a very poor excuse for an outlaw," he panted and hot breath feathered a centimeter from her lips.

Robin slid his leg in between Regina's, and she hooked her ankle behind his calf. "Oh, you mean," she breathed heavily and lightly dragged her nails over the back of his neck, sending chills down his spine. "When I called you a thief?" she questioned with a knowing glint in her eye, sliding her foot along the inside of his thigh, rocking forward to grind him closer to where she already ached for him.

"Yes," he swallowed. "That is precisely what I meant."

They made love after that, undressed each other slowly, one article of clothing at a time, no more words shared between them, just grunting and panting and _I love you_s whispered in a rushed ecstasy as Robin filled Regina over and over again. She muffled her shout of pleasure into his shoulder as she came hard and suddenly, and he let out a broken groan with his lips pressed into the crook of her neck, hips jerking forward and spilling his seed deeply inside her. They lay together with his arms around her, her head on his chest; inhaling and exhaling as one, him leaking out between her legs, sweat glistening on their skin, caught up in the rapture of each other.

Robin trailed his fingers up and down the outside of Regina's arm. "My mum is going to murder us both for this," he panted.

"I hope you don't tell your mother about our sex life," she countered with a sly grin on her face, and he playfully nudged her, rolling his eyes.

"I keep all the hot and sticky details to myself, love," he replied. "No, I mean about getting married tomorrow. She told me she'd kill me if I married you without her being here."

She snuggled closer to him. "Hmm, maybe you should call her?"

"I'm gonna have to. Would you…" Robin paused.

"Would I what?"

"It's just a suggestion, I mean, I know we'll already be married, but just so my mum doesn't catch the next flight from Ireland in a rush, would you be up for a ceremony in my hometown? After the babies are born? In Castleknock?"

Regina tilted her head up to look at him. "Really?"

"Yes, I see it as a win for everyone. You would get a fancy wedding, my mum would get to sit and watch and cry, and I'd get to marry you not once but twice," Robin shrugged. "Everyone wins."

"Mm," she moved to lie on top of him, propped herself up so her bump just barely touched above his navel, her breasts at the perfect level. He lifted himself up on his elbows. "You are too much, you know that right?" She smiled before easing her way off him and over the edge of the bed.

Robin watched as she sauntered naked into the bathroom. She glanced over her shoulder, winked at him, and then made her way to turn on the nozzle in the shower.

He wasn't ready yet, still throbbing and limp between his leg, but that didn't mean he couldn't help her out until he was erect and ready again. Robin scrambled out of bed to join her.

* * *

The next morning the smell of savory bacon and pumpkin French toast wafted through the third-story apartment. Glasses of apple juice and milk perspired on the table. A glass jar of maple syrup and, oddly enough, a plastic bottle of Hershey's sat in front of Regina. She frowned at the chocolate sauce for a moment or two, thinking about whether or not she really wanted the semi-sweet treat. She grabbed it out of the fridge on instinct along with the butter, Robin watched her out of the corner of his eye, while he poured himself a cup of coffee, and now she wasn't sure if she actually wanted the chocolate. It seemed odd to her that she would want something so rich this early in the day. She'd never really been one for desserts before, but now, she couldn't get enough.

Almond croissants, custards, cotton candy (of all things and a bit hard to come by), éclairs, fudge, and strawberry pound cake – she wanted it all and then some.

Eventually her craving took over, and Regina snatched the bottle, liberally poured decadence over her breakfast and topped it with sifted powdered sugar. She ate a piece of bacon covered in cocoa goodness and sighed approvingly. This was exactly what she wanted.

Robin walked up behind her and took his seat, raising an eyebrow but saying nothing. However, curiosity won out with little Roland. Tilting his head at her, he said, "Gina, chocolate is for milk and ice cream not bacon, silly."

Robin barked a laugh, and Regina smiled at the boy. "That's true, but it tastes really good this way, too," she told him after taking a big bite. She wiped her mouth off with a napkin and brushed her finger over the tip of his nose. "Do you want to try a bite?" She asked, picking up a piece of bacon smothered in chocolate.

Roland scrunched his nose at her. "Eww, icky. No way," he blanched, shaking his head, and then pointed at Robin. "Make Daddy try it!"

Robin's eyes grew large. "Oh, no thanks. That's Regina's bacon."

"Oh, come on Daddy, try it!" Roland begged.

"Yeah, Daddy," Regina hummed, holding the sweet and salty _concoction_ out for him.

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully and leaned forward to take a bite. Chewing, he grimaced. "That's just so wrong."

"Not wrong, delicious," she defended.

Robin chuckled and took a generous drink of coffee to wash away the taste. "Whatever you say, love."

Roland licked maple syrup off his fingers and used both of his hands to gulp down the some of his milk. A little white mustache formed on his upper lip, and Regina wiped it away with her napkin before he could get rid of it with his sleeve. The kiddo smiled at her, and she smiled back.

"Do I have school today, Daddy?" He asked, spying his backpack on the floor.

Robin cleared his throat and looked up at Regina a moment before his eyes fell back on his son. "Actually, little man, you are going to spend the day with me and Regina. Is that okay?"

Roland nodded enthusiastically, _of course that was okay with him_, his sticky, maple syrup fingers picked up his fork and shoveled a huge portion of his French toast into his mouth. He chewed happily, sipped his milk, and then smacked his lips together, exclaiming, "I would love that!"

Both adults laughed at the young boy's enthusiasm.

Robin leaned forward a bit toward his son, his arms on the table, he began, "Roland, do you remember when we talked to you about being a family? You, me, Regina and the babies?"

Roland nodded, taking another bite that Regina cut up for him, syrup oozing onto the front of his pajamas in the process.

"Well, the three of us are gonna drive downtown so Regina and Daddy can get married," he paused to think for a moment, and Roland stepped right into ask a question.

His little lips pursed and he asked, "What's married?"

Robin looked over at Regina and then back at his boy. "It's when two people love each other so much that they promise to stay together forever," he told the inquisitive five-year-old.

"Ohhh, like Gran and Pop?"

"Yup," Robin smiled at him. A sense of pride swelled in his chest, pleased his son made the correlation between the two couples. "Just like Gran and Pop."

"Okay, that sounds good," Roland decided. "I want to keep Gina."

Robin chuckled and took Regina's hand. "Me, too, little man."

Roland hopped down from his chair and walked up to his father. He motioned for Robin to bend his head closer to his mouth, and he whispered, "If we got downtown does that mean we can get hot chocolates and muffins?"

Robin whispered back, "You just ate breakfast? Aren't you full?" But Regina popped in at the mention of baked goods.

"What kind of muffins?" She inquired, her plate already empty.

Robin grinned at her, and then focused his attention on Roland again. "You know, I don't think Regina would let us leave without them."

* * *

After the three of them finished with breakfast and Regina did the dishes since Robin cooked, they all went to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Roland mimicked Regina's reflection in the mirror, flossing and brushing his little teeth and washing his face with a washcloth and water. He was absolutely fascinated by her, and she was enchanted with him, his sweet mop of curls, and dimpled little cheeks.

A few minutes later, Robin said he'd be right back. He quietly stepped out into the hall just as Regina was starting to help Roland with a bath. Pulling up the number for his mum, he pressed send and waited for the call to connect. He was surprised when his father's voice picked up.

Marcus Locksley was a sharp-witted man with silver hair and dark, unruly eyebrows. His first job was as a milkman in Edinburgh, and he later served in the Royal Navy until he was honorably discharged on medical grounds for a duodenal ulcer. He met Joan Rayfield during the summer of 1974 while he was on a short leave, and they quickly fell in love. Not a year later, they wed in his hometown of Castleknock. The beginning of their marriage was marked by distance while Marcus traveled for work, and they wrote one letter for every day they were apart. When they found out they were pregnant in 1979, Marcus started working for his family's estate. And the day he held his wailing boy in his arms for the first time, his heart filled with an immeasurable amount of joy. He didn't think anything in the world could make him happier. He and Joan adopted Belle when Robin was six, and she added a new layer of love to their lives that neither parent knew they were missing.

"Aye, what do you want?" Marcus gruffed. Robin's father hated mobiles and refused to learn anything about them. "Who's this?"

"Hey, Pop. How are you?"

"Oh, hello, Robin. Right as rain like always," he responded. "How're you and our laddie? And your Regina?"

"We're doing well, Pop. All of us," Robin smiled.

"Well, that's good ta hear. And the babies? Your mum told me about the wee ones."

"Regina and the twins are doing just great," he grinned, running his hand through his hair. "We have another appointment on the third of November. Hey, is mum around?"

"Aye, out pulling Danny away from that blasted contraption you bought him. That blooming nextbox..."

Robin laughed, "Xbox, Pop."

"Whatever, bloody waste of good brain cells that it is. His mind's most likely to be corrupted, next thing we know he'll be hangin' from the rafters in nothing but his knickers, going on about scores and all that bloody nonsense."

"Oh, it's not that bad surely," Robin chuckled, hearing his father huff on the other end of the line.

"If you ask me, the boy should be outside."

"I dunno about that, Pop," Robin replied, shaking his head in amusement. "Do you not remember all the trouble Killian and I caused at Danny's age? Think of all that time you could have saved keeping an eye out for our shenanigans if we'd have had a game like that around."

His father was silent in obvious thought, and then he heard him mumble a bit under his breath. "Aye lad, you have a point. Bloody annoying that is." Marcus moved his mouth away from the phone and started talking to someone in the background. "Ah, here's your mum. Take care, my boy."

"Will do, Pop."

The phone changed between his parents' hands, and Joan said good morning to her son.

"Hello, my darlin'. This is a nice surprise. How's everyone? Regina, Roland and the babies?" She asked, sitting down in her living room. She propped up her feet on an ottoman and reclined.

"They're good, Mum."

"Oh, that's grand. And you? The new pub comin' together, I imagine?" Joan asked, straightening out her apron.

"Yes, I'm good, and the new pub is doing well. Everything's great, which is actually why I'm calling. I asked Regina to marry me, and she said, _yes_."

Robin held the phone away from his ear as he heard his mother's loud exclamation of joy. "Oh, my darlin'! I'm so happy for you, and for Roland!"

Robin chuckled, he could hear her sniffling and knew she was probably crying. "You alright?"

"Oh, don't mind me. My baby is finally getting his happy ending, and I've just been looking forward to this call. That's all. So have ya set a date then?"

He cringed a bit. Better just spit it out and be done with it. "That's another thing, we don't want to wait–"

Joan sat up in her chair and put her feet on the ground. "Robin Oliver–"

"Just wait, Mum. Regina and I want to have a wedding at home, in Ireland, after the twins are born. We could host a reception in the backyard next autumn. You could even invite Mrs. Bridget Grindell and her husband Ian. All our friends and family, and Killian's folks could come, too. It would just be a bit much for Regina right now, and for me to be honest. We've still a lot to figure out and plan. But after the babies get here, I swear I will bring her home and marry her good and proper."

Joan was quiet in the background, but he imagined the wheels spinning in her head. "So what? You're going to elope until then?"

"Yes, we plan on going to City Hall this afternoon."

"Oh, Lord have mercy," she grumbled, standing up and making her way to the kitchen. Joan put on a pot of tea and walked to the back patio. She opened the door, stepped out, and moseyed over to the cobblestone wall that enclosed their property. She looked out over the valley and meadow below, their cottage at the top of a large hill with the perfect view. She crossed her right arm over her chest, rubbed her shoulder to keep the bite of early November at bay, and thought about what her son was telling her. "You promise you'll have a _real_ wedding here at home?"

Robin didn't miss the emphasis on the word real. "Yes, Mum. I promise."

Joan sighed, "Well, be off with you, then. I suppose it'd be better if ya were married before the babes are born."

"I want you and Pop to come here soon. Perhaps Christmas? Come and meet Regina and stay for a bit?"

"Just try and stop me."

Robin chuckled, "I love you, Mum."

"I love you, too, my boy. Now go on. Marry your girl," she instructed, bending over to uproot a weed in her garden.

"Thank you," he breathed, and they both hung up.

* * *

Robin opened the driver's side door, carrying three hot chocolates with whipped cream in a to-go tray and two caramel apple spiced muffins in a brown paper bag. He handed everything to Regina, who had her phone pressed against her ear.

"Rose isn't answering," she revealed in a somewhat frustrated tone. She lightly tossed her phone back into her purse, pulled one of the muffins out of the bag, cut it in half with a plastic knife, and gave it to Roland with a napkin.

Robin leaned over the back of his seat and tugged on his son's safety belt to make sure it was still securely fastened. "Did you want to stop by the hospital or perhaps call Mary Margaret or Emma?" He suggested and turned around to place the key in the ignition.

Regina sighed, bent over, and plucked up her phone again. She scrolled through to Mary Margaret's contact. Normally, she could dial by memory, but numbers and tiny details seemed to blur together these days. She was about to tap call, when a _ping_ filled the air and a notification from Rose lit up the screen.

_Can't talk. Working & Blue Scrubs is watching. What's up? _

Regina let out a breath in relief and typed back. _What time is your shift over? Can you leave the hospital for an hour?_

_I suppose I could take an early lunch? Why? R U hungry Momma Bear?_

Regina scoffed and pursed her lips. Robin placed his hand on the back of her seat, looked over his shoulder, and slowly started backing out of the parking space.

She text messaged back a quick, _No, I don't want food, _and then added,_ I need you to meet me and Robin at City Hall in an hour. _She smirked,imagining Rose's reaction.

_City Hall?! OMG Regina! R U getting married?!_

She chuckled, and Robin looked at her eagerly. "What are you telling her?" He asked, while she sent Rose the warning, _Yes, so be there in an hour or you'll miss it. _

"I told her we're going to City Hall and let her fill in the blanks on her own," Regina smiled. "She figured it out pretty quickly." Her phone flashed again, and she looked down.

_OMG! I'll leave as soon as I finish this chart! I SOOOO called that BTW. Emma owes me 50 bucks!_

_Seriously? You were betting on my relationship status? _

_U R surprised by this?_

_Not really._

Regina looked up and smiled at Robin, rubbing the curve of her belly. "She's leaving now."

"Brilliant," he grinned in return, putting the Jeep in drive and heading out.

Even though it wasn't anywhere near Friday rush hour, traffic was heavy driving back under I-5 to head toward City Hall. They were only a few blocks away, when they approached the corner of 6th and Madison and came to a halt, stopped by an insane amount of construction. Robin sighed, looking in the rear view mirror at Roland, happily content with a Halloween coloring book and a couple of crayons.

"I know Belle is meeting us there, but what about Killian?" Regina asked, pulling down the overhead mirror. She added a fresh coat of crimson red to her lips and brushed on mascara.

Robin glanced between her and the stagnant cars in front of their vehicle. His eyes kept drifting back to her lips, and he was having a hard time concentrating on the words coming out of her mouth, too busy focusing on how much he wanted to kiss her.

"Huh?" He finally said.

Regina chuckled, twisted the cap back onto her eyeliner, and leaned back into her seat. "Your best man? Did you get a hold of him?" She pointed, instructing, "Take a left here. We need to go to Suite 430 first to fill out the paperwork for the marriage license."

He turned on the green and replied, "Oh, and Killian, he wasn't home, but I called. He said he'd be there."

Regina nodded and looked back at Roland again, thinking about everything they wanted to do this morning. "Maybe we should've left Roland with Belle? She could've brought him a little later, that way he didn't have to wait with us. I don't want him to be bored."

He reached over and laced his fingers with hers. "He'll be fine, love. Roland's a very patient lad," he posited. "Besides, this shan't take too long. My buddy Alex works with the Municipal Court. He owed me a _huge_ favor, and last night after you went to sleep I called to collect."

"You did what now? I hope bribery wasn't involved," Regina furrowed her brow.

"No, love. Nothing like that. A few years back, I helped bale him out of a tough spot. He gambled away a rather large sum of money. He'd been on a winning streak, said he had _Midas' touch_, but then he lost it all and most tend to do in one go. I helped him get it all back."

"So you gamble?" She asked, another new fact she didn't know about him before.

"No. I mean, I used to," he scowled. "A nasty habit or addiction really, but I'm lucky I have people in my life who care about enough about me to put me in my place. It's behind me now, in the past, and I tried to help Alex out of it as well."

"Okay," she said timidly. "So this Alex, he owes you a favor now. What's the favor?"

"Well, usually it takes three days for the license to be validated and we should've really filled out a marriage ceremony request form at least two days ago, but Alex started working on everything for us late last night."

"Can't he get into trouble for that?" Regina asked.

"Nah, he pushes things through for judges and public defenders all the time. A simple marriage license and ceremony request is nothing."

Twenty minutes later, they greeted Alex, exchanged hurried _hello_s while he had a couple of minutes, he gave them all the necessary paperwork, including the judicial waiver, and then hopped back into the car to drive to the Justice Center. Rose, Killian and Belle were waiting for them on the front steps. They all walked in together and conversed in the lobby before being called next.

It was fast, very untraditional, and over before it even really began, but Robin and Regina both smiled at each other with tears in their eyes, his hand on top of hers, caressing the bump between them. He, in a button down blue shirt, rolled up at the sleeves, green scarf wrapped around his neck, dark washed jeans. She, in a light gray, white dress with suit jacket, sheer nylons, and red stilettos. Roland giggled the whole way through, Rose and Belle hugged each other, and Killian smugly smirked (even though underneath his built up facade, he was truly over the moon for his mate).

"Congratulations, you're now husband and wife," the city clerk stated, pulling out his half-eaten sandwich from underneath the podium he was standing behind.

Robin tucked a strand of Regina's hair behind her ear, wiped a tear off her cheek, and claimed her lips in a searing yet tender kiss. They broke for air after a moment, and he touched his forehead to hers, and whispered, "I love you, Mrs. Locksley," and she cried a little more, while saying, "And I you, Mr. Locksley."

* * *

After the ceremony, the whole gang celebrated by going to late afternoon lunch. Killian bought a round of champagne and order sparkling cider as well when Regina directed his attention to the reason why she couldn't drink alcohol. Rose and Belle took selfie after selfie on their phones and promised to send everyone photos of the day. Even if it wasn't the _real _wedding that Joan mentioned, it was still an incredibly happy day, and all Regina and Robin cared about was that they were with Roland, their friends and each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Regina stood in front of their floor length mirror in the bathroom.

"Robin, I can't wear this. I look ridiculous," she exclaimed, turning agitatedly from side to side, gawking at her reflection. "What was I thinking?"

"I dunno, I kinda like it," he said easily, clasping his cloak around his neck.

Regina let out a rather un-lady like snort. "You would. _You_ don't have to go out in public in it," she argued, tears beginning to sting at her eyes. "What mother dresses like this to take their child trick-or-treating?"

Robin came to rest his hands gently on her shoulders. "Love, it's not as bad as you think it is. It's very regal," he tried to placate.

Regina dismissed his remark and went back to minutely examining her image in the mirror. "But look at the neckline, Robin."

"Mm, that's the best part," he claimed with a grin.

Regina humphed disgustedly and again tried to pull the neckline up a little higher, to what she considered to be a more respectable _mother-of-a-five-year-old_ level.

Robin grasped her hands in his. "You look beautiful, Regina."

"But everyone will stare at me," she said, tears welling up, feeling awfully foolish. "How could I have purchased something with the neckline so low? I'm sure it wasn't this bad when I tried it on."

Once again, Robin grasped her hands in his and then turned her to face him. "How long ago did you buy it?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago," Regina mumbled miserably.

"Uh huh," Robin smiled and gave a noncommittal shrug.

"_Uh huh_. Is that all you're going to say?"

"Well, love. A lot has happened over the past thirty days yet alone the last fourteen. Don't you think perhaps, things have, um– maybe things have changed a little?" He gently rubbed her swollen belly.

Regina glanced down at the swell of her breasts, clearly visible.

"Some places might have gotten a bit bigger," he said softly, staring into her beautiful eyes, trying not to hurt her feelings. He lovingly traced the neckline of her dress, from one shoulder to the other, running the tips of his fingers over the rise of her supple breasts. Then he bent to place a gentle kiss above each one. "I mean it when I say you look stunning," he added sincerely.

Regina trembled and looked up into his adoring eyes. He bent and captured her mouth for a long, leisurely kiss. When they parted, he inquired quietly, "Better?"

"Well, a little, but I still feel embarrassed." She turned back to the mirror. She was wearing a floor length, deep violet, black satin and lace gown. The neckline left nothing to the imagination and was edged with tiny gems. The sleeves were long and fit snugly, and the empire waist emphasized her pregnancy in a way that made Robin's insides quake and his heart melt. "Well, if it wasn't for _this_ problem," she sighed, adjusting fabric and running a hand over her bump. "It would be a beautiful dress."

"There is no problem, love. The dress is beautiful, and you are gorgeous," he insisted, wrapping his arms around her so he could place both of his hands on either side of her stomach. "In fact, I think you should go dressed as a Queen every year for Halloween," he confessed, placing a wet open-mouthed kiss on the nape of her neck. "It can be your anniversary present to me. Given that we just got married on October 31st."

Regina turned to face him, a small smile played at the corners of her mouth. "Oh, is that all it takes then? A costume and me being your queen?" Stepping up to him, she ran her hands up his chest. "Does the _outlaw_ have a thing for queens?"

He pulled her closer to him and breathed, "Just you, milady."

Bringing his head down to hers, Regina inched her lips toward his until they were barely a breath away. She whispered with an evil smirk, "It's _your Majesty, thief_."

Robin groaned and closed the distance between them.

* * *

By the time the Locksley family finally arrived downstairs, the _Annual_ _Archer_ _Halloween_ _Party_ was already in full swing. The room was packed full with the usual patrons and a couple of new faces. Pumpkins and gourds decorated the counter. Fake cobwebs and bats hung from the ceiling. _Monster Mash_ played over the house speakers. August, Neal and Ruby tended to the bar, mixing and shaking themed cocktails together. Killian stood near the entrance to the pub talking to Emma and Henry, enjoying the festivities, and sporting an eye patch and pirate's attire.

When Ruby saw Robin, Regina and Roland walk into the room, she squealed, rushed over, and wrapped her arms around Regina, offering her congratulations. Word of their nuptials had apparently spread like wild fire earlier that afternoon. Dressed in the most revealing Red Riding Hood costume Robin had ever seen, she reached over to take Roland out of his arms.

"And just what are you?" She asked the little boy as he gave her a hug.

Roland thrust his wooden sword into the air, shouting, "I'm a knight!"

She chuckled, tickling his sides. "You're a mighty strong knight, Sir Roland," she said, and he wiggled and squirmed in her hold, laughing gleefully out-of-breath.

Ruby turned and watched as Robin put an arm around Regina's waist. "And what have we here?"

"Well," Regina glanced up into Robin's amused eyes and then back to Ruby. "I'm supposed to be a Queen," she sighed, fussing with her neckline once more.

Ruby smiled knowingly at the self-conscious woman and told her how much she loved the dress, especially the sexy cleavage, which made Regina chuckle, a bit of her unease forgotten. "And you boss, you're looking very dashing, but I'm not really sure what you're supposed to be? If Regina is the Queen, shouldn't you be her king?"

"Well, milady's protector was already taken by this here brave chap," he remarked, ruffling his son's hair. "And so, I'm afraid I'm nothing but a common thief," he answered with a wry smile, to which Ruby nodded in smiling agreement.

Henry sprinted over to the four of them, beaming. "You guys ready to go? This is going to be so fun. Roland's going to love trick-or-treating at the zoo!"

"Yes, we're ready," Regina replied, grinning at the young man. "I love your costume Henry. What made you want to be Peter Pan?"

He looked down and then back up Regina. He and his mother had known her since he was in elementary school, and like Mary Margaret, Regina had quickly become like an aunt to him, taking him to the library, going on day trips to the beach, exploring museums, and watching movies in her and Rose's old apartment when his mom had a case she was working on that required her to be out of town.

"Thanks, Aunt Regina!" He said. "He's a villain you know."

Robin frowned. "I always thought he was a nice fella, teaching children how to fly and taking them on grand adventures."

"That's what they tell you in the storybooks and movies," Henry began. "But if you ask me, there's nothing more villainous that stealing children from their beds while their parents are asleep."

Regina's eyes widened. "He has a point, you know."

Robin clapped Henry on the back and laughed. "Well, now that you've scared Regina, what do you say we head out?" He grinned. "And thank you for inviting us all along with you, especially Roland, that was very kind, Henry."

"Of course. I mean, we're all family now." He reached up to take Roland from Ruby, placed him on the ground and grasped his hand. "Come on kiddo, you're going to love this," he said as they wandered toward the pub exist; Emma and Killian were still talking by the door.

Robin turned to a smiling Regina. "Well, that's another boy to add to our family. You're slowly becoming outnumbered, my dear," he said, bumping her nose playfully, his hand coming to rest on her belly. "Unless of course we're having girls, you and Emma seem to be on your own."

"Hmm, we're in good company," Regina chuckled and stood on her tiptoes, placing a quick kiss to his lips. "And I wouldn't mind having more boys so long as they have your dimples and sandy blonde hair," she confessed, kissing him once more and teasingly nipping at his bottom lip.

Regina moved away from Robin and followed behind the boys, her regal, black cloak trailing behind her. She paused and looked over her shoulder at him. "Coming, thief?"

For the rest of the weekend, Robin spent each waking moment basking in the glory of his family. He and Regina eased their eyes open on Saturday and Sunday morning slowly, wrapped in each other's arms, tangled up in their sheets. They made breakfast together, lounged in the living room with Roland, watched movies, and snuggled up on the couch. And when movies ended and playtime began, he listened from the doorway as Regina and Roland laughed at their inside jokes, smiling as his son and his wife – his wife, he'll say it again, his wife – got lost in their own little imaginary world. It took no time at all for the two of them to connect, and happiness and joy and love filled Robin to the brim and overflowed when his gaze traveled over Regina's round stomach, the twins growing and tumbling within her womb.

* * *

On Monday morning, Regina rolled over and stretched. With a tired sigh, she opened her eyes to an overcast November haze. Robin's arm snaked out from under the covers and slipped around to palm her breast, hauling her closer. His lips nuzzled her neck, and she sighed contently, thankfully that Belle volunteered to drop Roland off at school this morning so they could sleep in.

Shifting in his embrace until she was facing him, Regina kissed him full on the mouth before draping her leg over his hip and shuffling closer. His eyes remained closed as she stroked his face with her fingertips; his hold tightened, and he pulled her flush against him.

He mumbled sleepily, "What's it like outside?" peppering kisses down the column of her neck. He scooted down, moving his mouth across her skin until his hot breath feathered over her sensitive nipple. Her eyes squeezed shut, and her fingers trailed along his back. She indulged in the feel of his warm touch against her body.

"I have no idea, and I don't care," she gasped as he slowly swirled his tongue around the pink peak. She inhaled sharply when he started suckling and giving attention to her other nipple with the calloused pad of his thumb. "Weather is fine in here, and that's all I need to know."

He chuckled and kissed his way back up towards her lips. "We have to venture out soon. Sorry, love. We have another doctor's appointment today or have you forgotten?"

Regina groaned frustratedly. "Oh, I haven't. Addison already sent two text reminders yesterday, and Mary Margaret sent me one last night as well. Now, do that with your mouth again," she begged, rubbing herself against his leg.

Robin grunted when she rocked into him, his cock rising to the occasion. "I'm not sure, we have time, love," he said gruffly, feeling how wet she was already. "But trust me, I'll make sure my wife is sated and deeply satisfied once we return."

Regina's phone vibrated again on the nightstand. "Determined ladies, aren't they?" Robin smirked, and she ran her fingers through her hair, whining.

"They both seem to think I'm going to get _pregnancy brain_ and forget my own name or something," she complained, rolling onto her back, breathing heavily.

He propped himself up onto his elbow. "Someone as sharp as my wife? Never," he said in mock horror.

She hit him on the arm. "Hmm, nice save."

He chuckled, kissing her neck. "It's a gift."

Regina quirked an eyebrow and chuckled. "One of your many," she said, arching her head away from him to give his skilled mouth better access. "But, you should probably stop doing that, because one of your _gifts_ is going to leave your wife grumpy and worked up without proper release."

He smiled and stopped his ministrations. "Sorry, love. You said it, not me."

"Humility being top of the list, I see."

He chuckled again, before pulling back. He had a pensive look in his face. "If Dr. Montgomery gives you another ultrasound today, do you really want to know the sex of the babies?"

Shifting up to sit, she said, "I do, I don't understand why you don't," the ache between her legs forgotten.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno, I guess I like the idea of the babies being a surprise."

"Well, I don't like surprises. I like to plan ahead."

Robin bit his tongue, swallowed back the comment that the twins happened to be a rather lovely, unplanned surprise, and kept the remark to himself. "Hmm, I'm going to leave that one alone."

"That would be wise."

"Come on, love. You don't like the idea of finding out while we're there in the moment?"

"I think finding out now will give us six months worth of moments. And what would we do until then? We wouldn't be able to buy anything…"

"What do you mean?"

She slumped back in bed. "I mean colors, I mean themes, I mean names–"

"Alright, I get the idea, but we can buy the minimum for now," he reasoned, her spiky mood starting to show. "Trust me when I say, all we're going to need is a bunch of onesies, jumpers, and diapers. We'll be too exhausted to care about whether or not the twins are wearing pink or blue."

She stared at the ceiling of their room and waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "Exactly my point, we'll be too exhausted. I'm not painting a room in between feedings and naps, or going shopping for that matter."

He was quiet for a few ticks of the clock and studied her facial expression. "Is it really that important that you must do all these things before they're born?"

"Yes," she admitted in a shaky breath, tears filling her eyes. "I just want to focus on them and not worry about what we'll need."

He shook his head, his irritation evaporating with her candid admission. "I'm sure you're aware, Regina. But you do realize they sell all this stuff in _gender neutral_ colors."

She gave him a narrow-eyed glare. "I'm aware."

"Alright," he sighed relenting. "If you really must know, then we'll find out."

Instantly, she felt horrible. Robin was always seeing that her needs came first and here she was acting like a child. "I'm sorry," she apologized.

His hands stroked over her hair, tucking a strand behind her ear before his thumb traced her bottom lip. He hovered over her, kissed her sweetly, and then wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him. He rolled them so her cheek rested on his chest. His voice vibrated against her face as he spoke. "Don't be. I'm sorry that it didn't dawn on me before why you'd be anxious to find out."

She lifted her head and looked at him; fear reflected in her eyes.

He gave her a grim smile. "I understand. I do, love. I've been there before, and in those first few weeks that Roland was home from hospital, I nearly went mad trying to figure out what to do, but you know what?"

"What?" she sighed.

"We have something this time around that I didn't have before."

"And what's that?"

"We have each other, and we have a little more experience what with Roland and your goddaughter. I'm sorry I overlooked the fact that while you may have spent a lot of time with baby Emma, this is all going to still be new for you. We can absolutely find out."

His mouth tilted into the familiar, crooked smile she loved, and she rested her cheek on his chest again, relieved that she didn't have to justify herself or her reasoning. It was pointless anyway. "You do so much for me. I don't know what I did to deserve you."

He huffed a laugh and kissed her head. "You've got that completely the wrong way. I'm the one who's undeserving."

She grinned, "We could argue about this all day, but coffee awaits and I'm hungry. Let's just agree that we're perfect for each other and call it even." He ducked his head and kissed her until she moaned. "On second thought, let's just stay here."

He laughed again, "Oh, no, you don't. Up and at 'em."

"I wouldn't have imagined that you'd be ordering me out of bed," she grumbled. "Especially since I'm lying beside you naked."

Robin sat up, placed his feet on the ground, and helped Regina to stand. "That's because I've got plans for us."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, and I can tell you about them in the shower."

She raised her eyebrows suggestively and muttered, "Hmmm, the shower."

He laughed, "God, you're insatiable, you know that?" His arms wrapped around her and his lips pressed to hers in a quick peck. He started ushering them into the bathroom.

"It's your fault. You and your sperm messing with my hormones."

"Oh, I don't mind taking credit for that particular problem," he decided, turning on the hot water and pulling her in after him.

Regina pressed him up against the shower wall, warm water immediately cascading down their bodies, her hands skimming over his slippery chest. "What are you going to do to help alleviate this _particular problem_?" she challenged. Robin grinned, and his rumbling laugh was followed by a deep growl as she wrapped her hand around him and began to stroke up and down. Needless to say, they were a few minutes late to their prenatal appointment.

* * *

Regina and Robin sat in the exam room at Seattle Grace and waited as Addison finished scrolling through some information on her iPad. Setting it down, she gave Regina a happy smile.

"So everything looks good. All of your blood tests and cultures came back clean. Are you still feeling nauseated?" The auburn haired doctor asked, stepping up beside the bed.

"I have my moments every now and then, but not nearly as much as I was in the beginning."

"That's good. Are you feeling the babies move yet?"

"Not yet." A line creased between Regina's brows, and she looked over at Robin somewhat anxiously. "Should I be?"

"Not necessarily," Addison said, putting a comforting hand on her arm. "Sometimes new mothers don't feel the babies till they're much farther along. About sixteen to twenty-two weeks, but it could be anytime now."

"Okay," Regina replied.

Addison reached in her pocket and pulled out her measuring tape. "Why don't you lie back, and we'll see how you're rounding out?"

"Thanks for the word choice, Addy," Regina scowled.

"Oops," she cringed. "Sorry about that."

Robin bit his bottom lip to keep himself from laughing and helped Regina ease back on the table, holding her hand in his he watched Addison.

"Well, you're measuring great and by your chart your weight is good."

"That's a matter of opinion," Regina snarked.

Addison gave her a pointed, enough-of-that-talk look. "Well, from my end, everything really does look great, Regina. Any questions or complaints?"

"Is there anything else I can do to make sure both babies are staying healthy?" Regina asked, and Addison tilted her head. "To make sure I give them all the nutrition they need."

"Between the vitamins I prescribed and balanced meals, you should be good to go. What's your diet been like?"

Robin started to chuckle, but at Regina's sharp look he cleared his throat.

Addison grinned, "Uh oh, looks like your husband is going to rat you out."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I eat healthy meals, I do. It's just, lately I've been craving things I wouldn't normally eat like cookies and baked goods."

Robin added, "What my lovely wife means is anything with sugar."

Addison laughed. "Well, as long as you're not gaining too much weight and keeping the junk food at a minimum that's fine. What about exercise?"

"We take walks to the park with Roland," Regina said. She'd always been naturally slim, had a great metabolism (one of the only beneficial things she inherited from Cora), but never really liked going to the gym. A walk around town or through the park with Rose or Mary Margaret and now Robin and Roland, but nothing that required her to feel like she was on display in a room full of sweaty men.

"Why don't you try pregnancy yoga?" Addison suggested. "It helps develop stamina and strength in your hips, back, arms and shoulders, which will give your body more energy as it compensates to carry the twins' added weight. Plus, the breathing exercises will help prepare you for labor, increase circulation within your joints and muscles, and keep extra calories off mom's hips. You did yoga in college, right?"

Regina nodded, "Yes, I can do that."

"Good," Addison said, making a few notes on the iPad. "So let's go get another ultrasound. We're just going to check on heartbeat rhythm, get a few more measurements, and make sure the babies are growing at the same rate. Have you guys decided if you want to know the sex of the babies?"

"Yes," Robin smiled at Regina. "We would like to know."

Addison nodded, "Okay, let me go get things started, and I'll be right back." She stood and walked out the door, letting it shut behind her.

Robin stepped in front of Regina and placed a kiss on her lips. She leaned away and chided him, "You're a no good tattle tale, Mr. Locksley."

"Ahh, but only for your best interests, Mrs. Locksley."

She kissed him once more. "Mmhmm. When do you think we'll get tired of saying that?"

"Oh, I hope never," he claimed her mouth again and pulled back, when they heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he called, and it opened once more. Addison and a young girl popped in.

"Regina, Robin, this is April, she'll be doing your ultrasound. Unfortunately, I just got called into surgery so I won't be able to be here for the reveal, but Regina I'll see you again in four weeks." She walked over to her long-time friend. "And congratulations again. We'll need to grab lunch or breakfast soon so we can talk about that wedding in Ireland," Addison winked.

"Thank you, Addy."

"Yes. Thank you, Dr. Montgomery."

The short strawberry-blonde smiled at them. "Ready?" She asked, pushing her pink-rimmed glasses up her nose. She gestured for them to follow her.

Threading their hands together, they made their way down the hallway. April led them into a small room; she took her place on the stool next to the exam table, and smiled again as Robin helped Regina get up on the bed.

"Dr. Montgomery mentioned that you want to know the gender, if possible?"

"That's right," Robin grinned down at Regina, bounced on the balls of his feet, and all of a sudden he was excited. His earlier reservations about not finding out and keeping it a secret forgotten.

Regina bunched up her shirt over her belly. "Oh sure, now you're happy."

"I am actually," he admitted.

"Okay, Daddy, do you have predictions?" April asked, squirting gel on Regina's stomach.

"Hmm," Robin kissed Regina's hand. "I predict, one of each."

Regina chuckled.

April pushed her glasses up on her nose once more. "And you, Mommy?"

Regina looked up at her husband, clicked her tongue, and stated with finality, "Boys."

Robin's brows shot up, responding in shock, "Both of them, eh?"

Regina shrugged and then chuckled. "Well, we can't have the same answer."

"Quite right, I supposed," he replied, leaning down to kiss her.

April spent the next ten minutes pointing out the twins' heads, bellies, hands, and feet. She measured each one in turn and took pictures for Robin and Regina to take home. She turned on the Doppler so they could listen to the babies' heartbeats as she worked, then the moment they'd been waiting for finally came.

"Okay, here's Baby A. Let's see if we can get a good look, shall we," April said, rolling the instrument this way and that over the curve beneath Regina's belly button. Then, she stopped. Zooming in, she paused the picture and turned the monitor toward the parents. April smiled widely. "Any guesses?"

Regina squinted at the screen, and Robin looked at it curiously until he saw it. "Is that what I think it is?"

Tears filled Regina's eyes, and her hand covered her mouth. "It's a boy."

April nodded, giggled at their sweet reaction, and gave them a moment before continuing.

Robin took Regina's face gently in his hands and kissed her chastely. Foreheads touching, he brushed away her tears. "One more to go, love."

She smiled and kissed him once more. When Robin looked up, he asked the young tech to continue.

"Alright, Baby B, you're turn," she cooed. It took her a bit longer, but after a moment she grinned from ear to ear. "I hope you didn't bet money, Dad. Mom's the winner."

Robin looked at her awestruck. "Another boy?"

"Another boy," April echoed.

Robin looked down at Regina, tears spilled out onto her cheeks and a cry escaped passed her lips. Two boys. They were having two boys. His uncertain eyes found hers. "Are you alright with this, love?"

Regina gave a watery laugh, "I'm more than alright with it."

Truthfully, Robin initially wanted a little girl with Regina's fiery personality, rich, dark, chocolate hair and piercing brown eyes, but he reminded himself that this was just the beginning of their life together. They had plenty of time.

"Our home will be over run with males," he said, thumb brushing over her cheek.

April cleared her throat and said, "As long as they all have your dimples, I'm sure the lady of the house will be putty in their hands."

Robin grinned at her, and he and Regina both laughed. April wiped the gel off Regina's belly, and she sat up.

When they got home, Roland and Belle were already there, waiting for them. A smile sprang onto Regina's face and tears welled up in her eyes, an overwhelming sense of love consuming her as she looked at Roland and Belle. "Twin boys," Robin said, and his sister gasped happily and his tiny kiddo bounced on his heels with excitement (just like his father) and asked if he could call Gran. Robin looked at the clock and handed him the phone. Belle gave her big brother and sister-in-law a kiss and a good squeeze. They spent the rest of the afternoon and evening together, blissfully ecstatic. Belle helped Robin make dinner while Regina rested on the couch, Roland building her a castle out of his Legos on the floor right beside her, while she caressed the curve of her stomach.

Knowing that she carried boys, that Robin's sons were growing inside her, that they might have his deep blue eyes or his sweet, sweet puppy dog smile sent a surge of warmth through her, and Regina inhaled shakily.

In seconds, their sons' futures flashed before her eyes. Two little toddlers crawling around their third-story flat, mimicking their parents' facial expressions, watching their older brother in awe, saying their first words. Two little boys starting school, snuggling in her lap, playing and laughing with their father. Years of joy and memories reeled through her head, played with her imagination – it was breathtakingly beautiful.

By the time the sun dipped below the horizon line, everyone was tuckered out. Robin carried Roland to his room. Belle and Regina finished their tea and said _goodbye_s. Regina met Robin in the hallway between Roland's room and theirs. He threaded his fingers through her heart and pulled her into a no-words-needed hug.

That night, when they made love, it was slow and quiet, and the only sounds they could hear were their coming together and breathy pants as they poured emotion and love into each touch and thrust and rock forward.

* * *

On Tuesday morning, Regina walked into the museum with her coat draped over her arm. She carried a warm spiced chai latte and pumpkin scone in a brown paper bag. The temperature dropped a bit today, the chilly beginnings of November just now taking hold. Robin and Roland both complained about needing warmer jackets, but honestly, she couldn't be happier. As far as she was concerned, the temperature was perfect, but to her credit, she felt like a walking Easy-Bake Oven. The twins made her body temp run a little hot these days, and she was grateful for being pregnant during winter. The extra warmth wasn't a bother when the thermostat outside read 34° F. She couldn't imagine being pregnant in the summer.

Approaching her office, she was glad to see Mary Margaret already there, turning on lights and preparing for the day. The young woman caught sight of her and grinned.

"Oh, Regina!"

She wasn't prepared for the squeal that accompanied Mary Margaret's exclamation and cringed slightly as her pixie-haired friend threw her arms around here. "Well, good morning to you, too. I see you've had your coffee."

Mary Margaret pulled away but continued to hold her arms. "I'm _so _happy for you."

"Thank you, dear," Regina replied, with a smile and a light laugh. "How are things here?"

Mary Margaret's brow furrowed, and she shook her head, even though she still had a smile on her face. "It's fine, everything is fine. I have your day all set out for you," she took Regina by the hand, led the expectant mother into her office, and guided her to the couch. They both sat and Mary Margaret turned to her. "But first, tell me about your wedding, and weekend, and how yesterday went."

Regina's brow raised and she placed her warm beverage on the coffee table in front of her. She opened the pastry bag, breaking off a bit of scone and popping a bite into her mouth. She chewed and swallowed before starting, "Okay, let's see. Robin proposed to me Thursday night. Friday morning we drove to the Justice Center, which you know already–"

"Was it romantic?" Mary Margaret cut her off, pleading for details with her great, big doe-eyes, making Regina laugh.

"The Justice Center?" Regina took another bite of scone and thought about it. "It was more contemporary than romantic."

Mary Margaret rolled her eyes. "No, I meant the proposal. Did he get down on one knee? Did he take you out?" She inquired excitedly, looking down at Regina's hand. Her eyes practically bugged out of her head, and she grabbed hold of her hand. "Holy crap, Regina. Where did he get that? It's gorgeous!"

"He did kneel down, it was at home, and it was very romantic. And, thank you. I think he did a wonderful job, too," Regina chuckled at her keenness.

Mary Margaret sighed dramatically and the straightened. "How did your doctor's appointment go? Were they able to tell?"

Regina was just in the middle of taking a sip of her chai. She pulled the cup away and licked her lips before smiling. "They were."

Mary Margaret blinked at her with barely controlled interest. Regina was surprised the younger woman wasn't vibrating in her seat. "Well? Tell me!"

"We're having boys," she confessed.

That same high-pitched squeal came up and out of Mary Margaret's mouth, and Regina was pulled into yet another crazed, albeit careful hug.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Robin and Regina went about each day much like they always do. Robin woke up to his alarm at 5:30 a.m. Regina rolled into his side, burrowed her face into the crook of his neck, and he enjoyed a few more minutes, five to be exact, in bed with her snuggled close to him. Then when he couldn't put off starting the day any longer, he eased his arm out from under her and slipped out of their room, leaving her to get much needed sleep. He brushed his teeth, ran mousse through his hair, grabbed the post, pulled on a pair of pants and cotton tee, packed Roland's lunch, popped down to the pub real quick, and then roused his son from slumberland so he could get ready for school.

When the alarm clock rang again an hour later, Regina dragged herself up and out of bed, tied her robe, and padded into the kitchen to make them all breakfast – eggs, bacon and toast. She sipped her allotted cup of decaf, Robin read the post, and Roland swung his feet back and forth while gobbling down strawberry jam, butter and bread. She kissed both of her men on their heads, tickled Roland under his chin, and sent them on their merry way so the little boy wouldn't get a tardy.

Regina loved their mornings, the start of a new day. She loved when she first woke up and could feel Robin's palm caressing the round curve of her stomach, loved pretending to still be asleep as he whispered sweet nothings and promises against her belly. It was those moments, the few minutes before he had to roll out of bed and begin his usual routine that she cherished the most. It was glorious. All glorious with Robin as he languidly kissed the nape of her neck, until the sun peaked in through their window and the alarm blared again, reminding her husband to get out of bed.

Those five extra minutes of them cuddled next to each other – Regina's bare back against Robin's bare chest, their legs intertwined, feeling the rise and fall of each other's lungs as they breathed, his fingers tracing patterns over her belly, their children calm and growing within – those five extra minutes became their new morning tradition. And months later, when the twins were born, when they both finally slept through the night, Robin would carry Roland into their room on Sunday mornings, and they'd all wake up slowly, snuggled closely in bed together. One big, happy Locksley clan.

* * *

On the 7th of November, Robin surprised Regina and Roland with a last minute, family getaway, a "_familymoon"_ instead of a honeymoon of sorts. He arranged the plans with August and his father Marco, who graciously lent them the cabin they restored together when August was just a boy. He packed a bag for each of them, picked Roland up from school first, and then drove to the Frye to get Regina second. She walked up to the Jeep in the parking lot, and he hopped out and opened the passenger's side door for her.

"Your chariot awaits, milady," he said, giving her a hand.

"Gina! Daddy is taking us on a trip! It's a surprise!" Roland shouted from his car seat.

"Really?" she said, buckling up. She smiled at Robin when he came around and got behind the steering wheel. "Sneaky, Daddy."

He laughed. "I have my moments," he grinned.

"Uh-huh," she hummed.

"You're sneaky daddy!" Roland proclaimed, Regina's comment sticking.

"Thanks for that," Robin said, leaning over to seal her mouth in a proper greeting.

"You're welcome," her lips and tongue said hello right back.

It only took them three hours to drive to Mt. Rainer and the peaceful mountain chalet. They stopped once for dinner on the way, and when they pulled up the driveway, Regina tiredly rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Robin moved to unbuckle Roland, but she stayed his hand.

"I'll get him," she said, unfastening her seatbelt and opening her door so she could get out of the car. She made her way over to the driver's side of the vehicle and opened the backseat door.

"Are you sure?" Robin asked, looking down at her stomach. "He's pretty heavy."

Regina smiled at him and rolled her eyes. "Robin, I'm fine. He's _not_ that heavy," she countered. She lifted a sleeping Roland out of his car seat, hoisted him up onto her hip, rested his head on her shoulder, his little legs dangling over her bump. Robin grabbed all of their bags, locked the car, and turned the key to let them into the cabin. She carried the exhausted five-year-old into the living room, Robin put everything down near the kitchen island and showed Regina where to put Roland in the smaller bedroom. After they tucked him in, the two adults walked back into the main part of the cabin. Robin wrapped his arms around Regina, and she sighed.

High vaulted ceilings, rooms that would be flooded with natural light come daybreak, rustic and handmade peeled bark cedar beds, a bright two-story living room, deck with a view of the surrounding hills, forests and lake. _Robin had outdone himself,_ she thought.

In the morning, the three of them played _Go Fish _while eating breakfast, each well rested and ready for the slight drizzle to stop so they could go on a walk and explore the property. "Hold on a minute," Regina said, easing herself up to stand. She padded into the kitchen, opened up the pantry, and pulled out a tin of cashews. Robin and Roland both had the oddest expression on their faces as she added a handful of the nuts to her bowl of Lucky Charms. "What?" She asked, catching them mid stare.

"Nothing," father and son responded in unison. Both adept at not questioning her cravings nowadays.

They spent the rest of Saturday hanging out near the lake once the mist dissipated, Robin rowed them out in an aluminum boat, Roland pointed at a few fish that he saw swimming beneath the surface, and Regina made sure he didn't lean over too far to get a good look. When the air took of a frosty bite, even for Regina (the human incubator), they headed inside, put on their pajamas, and made grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. They ate in front of the fireplace, and Robin made his wife and his son very happy when he pulled out skewers and fixings for s'mores.

* * *

The following Monday inched along more slowly than most of Regina's days at the office. She had a hard time concentrating on filling out paperwork, thumbing through archives for the next collection, calling the caterer about appetizers and finger food and wine for the January exhibit premiere. So when Mary Margaret offered to take over for her at 3:00 p.m. so she could go home a little early, Regina graciously accepted.

She wasn't sure if it was a lack of patience on her part from being tired and pregnant or if it was just because she was slowly realizing that her priorities were beginning to shift as she settled into her new life, but whatever the cause, she knew one thing, she was glad the day was over.

Once she walked up three flights of stairs to their landing, Regina huffed deeply and unlocked the front door. Trekking up those yesterday hadn't been a big deal, but today they made her a little out of breath. _Great, something to look forward to other than stretch marks toward the end of her pregnancy. _She set her keys down on the table in the foyer, and Robin and Roland welcomed her when she moseyed into the kitchen. They ate an early dinner, Regina helped Roland with his homework, and then she left father and son playing on the floor so she could take a shower.

Twenty minutes later, she made her way into the living room where Robin and Roland were heavily into a game of matchbox cars on the floor, racing from one end of the rug to the other. She sighed, gently eased herself onto the couch, laying back against the soft, warm cushions, and watched tiredly but contentedly as her boys played. Tears prickled at her eyes, picturing two more boys with bright blue eyes and perhaps even blonde hair like their father, dimples smiling and laughing all around her. She brushed away a few tears that traitorously escaped down her cheeks and tugged down her maroon stretchy jersey-knit pajama top to cover a bit of skin showing between her navel and shorts.

Robin paused playing with Roland and studied Regina. Catching sight of her tears, he crawled up onto the couch. She moved over a bit, and he lay down in front of her, affectionately rubbing her belly once they were situated.

His forehead met hers, and he asked, "What's wrong, love?"

Regina shook her head, smiling through misty eyes. Bringing a hand up, she brushed her fingers over the stubble on his face. "Your sons are exhausting," she disclosed.

Robin kissed her sweetly, then scooted down the couch so his head was level with her stomach. He bunched up her top and placed gentle kisses on her bump. "Surely not my boys?" He asked, defending the little ones.

"Well, believe it. It's not even seven, and I'm ready for bed."

"Daddy," Roland's voice called from where he was sprawled out on the floor amusing himself with his toy cars. He looked up at his father inquisitively. "Why are you giving kisses to Gina's tummy?"

"Because that's where your baby brothers are, and until they're born, this is how Daddy can give them loves."

"Ohhh," Roland giggled, shaking his head. "You're so silly, Daddy."

Regina shook her head and met Robin's smiling face. "I can't believe I'm going to be outnumbered by all you boys."

Without missing a beat, Robin answered. "Oh, but darling we've only just gotten started. We still have loads of time to try for a girl."

A chuckle bubbled from deep inside Regina's chest. "You're kidding, right?"

"Just think of all the fun, we'd have trying," he said, giving her a lecherous grin and placing another kiss to her bump.

She snorted. "You're lucky," she started, pointing down at Roland who was too preoccupied with crashing his cars together to pay attention to what Robin was saying. "That he doesn't know what you're talking about yet, and you're out of your mind Locksley if you think I'm putting my body through hell so you can have a clan of your own."

He laughed and assured her the kiddo was perfectly aware. "Oh, and there is nothing hellish about you and pregnancy, love. If I may say, it looks quite fetching on you." He placed both hands on either side of her belly and spoke to his sons. "What do you say boys, hm? Give your mommy a little break, yeah? You're making her quite tired, and grumpy, to which the only cure is feeding her varieties of sweet, unhealthy food, which she will insist upon now, but bemoan Daddy for letting her have it come tomorrow."

Regina rolled her eyes and sighed, trying not to be amused but failing miserably.

Roland walked up to the couch and watched his father with a frown. "Daddy, are you talking to the babies?"

"I am, would you like to talk to them?"

The little boy's eyes widened. "Can they hear me?"

"Sure they can," he told him encouragingly, and Regina frowned because she knew that wasn't true, but she couldn't bring herself to ruin their fun. The babies would be more likely to hear them in a week or two after she passed the sixteen-week milestone. "You've got to say hello to them so they get used to your voice, and then after they're born they'll know who you are."

Roland bent down and Regina felt his little, wet lips against her belly as he said, "Hello babies, I'm Roland."

Robin rubbed his son's back and laughed. "Yup, just like that. Now tell them who you are."

"I told them my name."

"No, I mean tell them you're their big brother."

"Ohh, I'm your big brother, babies."

Regina covered her mouth, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Do the babies have names?" He asked, looking up at Regina.

She shook her head. "No, sweetheart. Not yet."

"Oh, can we give them names?"

"We will later when they're born," Robin told him.

"But what do we call them now?"

"Hmm," Robin placed his hands on either side of Regina's bump. His left hand rubbed a circle on one side of her stomach. "This baby well be crumpet," he proclaimed, pausing and switching hands to rub the other side. "And this baby will be called…" he thought about it long and hard, and then spoke, "Cashew."

Regina met Robin's unapologetic smile, and he gave her a guilty shrug at the obvious dig to her new food obsessions. She gave him a quick pinch to the side and giggled at his surprised squeak of pain.

Robin laughed and grabbed her offending hand. Focusing his attention back on Roland, he asked, "What do you think, my boy?"

Roland forehead creased and he taped his little chin with his finger. "Okay, that's good. Cause Gina really likes cashews, and you like crumpets," he reasoned. The boy got quiet for a moment, his gaze shifting from Regina to her belly. "Gina, are you the babies' mommy? Daddy called you their mommy."

So he had been listening.

Regina meet Robin's eyes, she wasn't sure what to say, but her husband's encouraging smile told her all she needed to know. "I am." She and Robin sat up on the couch.

"Are you _my _mommy?" Roland asked.

Regina blinked a few times to keep the onset of fresh tears at bay, overcome with a sudden warmth in her chest that made her heart ache.

Robin lifted his son up onto the couch. "Roland, do you want Regina to be your mommy?"

The little boy looked between his father, Regina, and down at her belly. He didn't understand how they got there, but he knew that they were his brothers, and brothers had mommies just like Owen and Aidan were brothers at school.

Roland looked back up at Regina and nodded. She smiled through her tears and stretched out her arms. "I would love to be your mommy, sweetheart. Come here."

Robin helped Regina pull Roland into her lap, and she held him to her. The boy sighed contentedly, wrapping his small arms around her neck.

* * *

Later that week, on Thursday, the 13th of November, Roland filled Regina's heart with warm fuzzies again, inviting her to come to his school for a _Mommy and Me_ day on Friday. She had of course said _yes, _gave him a hug and a kiss, and then proceeded to cry in the bathroom while Robin helped Roland finish getting ready for bed. By the time he joined her in their bedroom, her eyes were red and puffy and snot dripped out of her nose. It wasn't exactly what Robin would call a pretty picture, and he had to stop himself from laughing. Obviously, he didn't do a very good job, because she threw a luffa at him, and it bounced off his shoulder. Eventually, he got her to calm down, stop hiccupping, and was able to get her to tell him what was the matter. By then, they were sitting on the tiled ground with their backs against the tub.

In a broken voice, she told him that she loved Roland so much it hurt and still couldn't believe how lucky and blessed she was to have found the both of them. That brought a few tears to Robin's eyes, but he didn't let them fall. Instead, he picked her up off the floor and carried her bridal style to the bed. He rubbed her back until she fell asleep, and thanked heaven and earth for bringing him Regina, a woman that loved his son just as fiercely as he did.

* * *

During the first part of the week, they basked in the warmth of the weakening, autumn sun and took Roland to the park Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday after school, letting the boy enjoy the break in the rain before Seattle's reputation for wet weather took hold.

Even this morning, as Robin picked up permits and supplies for the pub, the sun shined brightly, despite a brisk breeze that sprang up, causing him to shiver.

Now, though, the weather was quite different. It was only late afternoon, the sky darkened as if evening was setting in. The wind strong enough and cold enough to penetrate his heavy jacket and freeze him to the bone. Robin drove his SUV homeward as ominous clouds built up, threateningly behind him. November's contrary weather struck again. His head was pounding, and he pinched the bridge of his nose before a tension in his chest sent him into a coughing fit.

Of course, besides trying to outrun the impending storm, there were other reasons why he was anxious to get home. He woke up with a terrible cold this morning. Sinus headache and chills kept him in bed until roughly 9 a.m.

Regina stayed home from work, claiming she could get what she needed done in the apartment, rescheduled her yoga class for later in the week, and told him she'd take care of Roland. That memory brought a smile to his face. She stubbornly insisted that it was her turn to look after him for a change, that Roland would be fine with her for the day while he rested. He thanked her and attempted to sleep in a little bit longer, but then he got a call from August, saying the pub needed supplies, which couldn't wait, and only he or Killian could sign off on the shipment, and Killian was gone for the day, leaving the responsibility to him. When he trudged, heavy-footed through the living room and toward the door, Regina made him feel a little guilty for leaving. She just wanted him to rest and take care of himself, they way he implored she take care of herself.

Robin drove a little faster thinking about her at the house by herself with just Roland during the storm. He ran his hand down his face and rubbed at the building pressure between his eyes. Maybe it was because she was pregnant, but he was always concerned about Regina attempting to do too much. If the lights went out, he didn't want her climbing up step ladders or standing on chairs to get to the candles and flashlights up on the higher shelves. He really needed to move those. And if Roland needed help with his school project, he didn't want her lifting the large, volcano diorama they started making earlier in the week.

He heaved a sigh of relief as home came into sight, nestled between the _Enchanted Bookshop_ and _Mr. Clark's Candy Emporium_. He parked quickly and gathered the supplies that he left in a pile on the floor of the Jeep. Crossing the street, he entered the pub, found August, checked up on a few things, and achingly ascended the steps to their flat. Opening the front door, he stopped short. There, before his eyes was the last person he expected to be sitting in the dining room, sharing tea with Regina at their table.

"Hey, Robin!" Henry greeted, and Regina looked up from her steaming cup, fighting the urge to leap out of her chair and throw her arms around Robin's neck. Her eyes lit up and her face beamed.

Robin smiled lovingly in her direction. She had on those black, adorable glasses she wore when reading, and he noted her laptop sitting beside her. He stepped forward, toward their visitor. "Hello, Henry," he said, his voice sounding like gravel. "What brings you here?" He cleared his throat, but that made it worse.

The young man shrugged. "My mom had to go out of town for a court thing, so I came to stay the night with you guys," he answered almost apologetically, even a little chagrinned. "I've been helping Aunt Regina with Roland and even made her some tea."

Robin walked around the table to Regina and squeezed her shoulder. "That was awfully kind of you," he praised the lad, amazed by Henry's gesture and apparent concern for his wife.

"Thanks," Henry eased his chair back and stood. "Now, that you're here to keep Aunt Regina company, I'm going to go get some of my homework done." He grinned at the couple opposite him before heading into the living room.

Robin watched the boy go and turned back to discover Regina right behind him.

"Hey, there," she said softly. "How are you feeling?" He held out his arms and Regina walked into them.

"Horrid but mostly just tired," he said, her cheek resting against his chest.

He looked down at the top of her head, waiting for her to lift her eyes to his. When she did, the back of her hand came up to rest on his forehead. She murmured, "Maybe you should go lie down for a while? I don't think you have a fever, but you don't look like you feel well at all."

She circled his waist with her arms and slipped her hands under his coat. She yawned, "You're warm."

He looked around. "Where's Roland?" he asked.

"He just went down for his early afternoon nap, and he's exhausted. He went to sleep only about twenty minutes ago, and he'll probably sleep for a couple of hours."

"Why's he exhausted? Is he coming down with this, too?"

"No, he and Henry have been playing non stop since Emma dropped him off. Poor Henry, can't seem to get a moments rest."

"And where did his mum go?"

"I'll tell you about that _after _you get in bed," Regina answered mysteriously. "Go take a hot shower. Have you eaten?"

"Well, not since breakfast. I was anxious to get back home," he replied, stepping away from her and sneezing into his elbow.

Regina walked out into the living room and came back with a couple of Kleenexes for him. "Well then, I'll make you something. Now, go on," she shooed him out of the kitchen. She went into the pantry and grabbed a carton of Robin's favorite soup, pouring it into a pot and putting it on the stove to heat. She'd make a better dinner for him tonight, but right now she needed something quick and warm.

When Regina came into the bedroom a few minutes later with a bowl of soup and a glass of water on a tray, Robin was busy pulling a cotton shirt and sweater over his head to accompany his flannel lounge pants, grumbling as he did so.

Regina chuckled at her husband. "I take it someone doesn't like being sick?"

"No," Robin coughed, pulling his collar up over his mouth as he did so. "And it'd be better for you to keep away. I'd feel shoddy if you or one of the kids came down with this."

"I hate to break it to you, but _this _cold you have is spread through the air and is now on anything you've touched since walking in through the front door," she told him matter-of-factly. Robin crawled into bed and another fit of coughs wracked his body.

Regina sat down beside him. "Drink some of this, please," she instructed, passing him the glass of water, which he accepted gratefully. He drank half of it before she let him give her back the cup. She put it on the nightstand next to her, and then handed him the soup, which he then placed on the nightstand on the opposite side of the bed.

Robin scooted closer to her and rested his head in her lap, wrapping his arms around her middle and closing his eyes.

Regina laughed lightly, "Aren't you hungry?" She ran her fingers through his hair. He groaned at her touch and at the chills currently puckering goosebumps all over his clothed skin.

His mumbled reply was sleep-filled and rough from coughing. "Mm, just want to stay right here."

"I know, but you should really eat something before you go to sleep."

Robin sighed, "If you insist."

"Would you let me go without eating?" She asked him, handing him back the bowl as he sat up.

He pouted for a moment then admitted, "No."

Regina chuckled and leaned forward giving him a kiss on his brow. "Eat that and get some sleep. I'll come wake you once I get dinner ready."

"You sure?"

"Don't worry, I have Henry to help me. We're fine."

"You never did tell me where his mum went."

"Oh, Emma wasn't lying. She does have a court thing in Spokane with one of her juveniles so she'll be gone tonight. I hope you don't mind that I let Henry stay."

Robin shook his head. "Of course not, he's a good lad, but why do I get the feeling there's more to it than that?"

Regina grinned. "Killian went with her."

Robin rolled his eyes. So that's where he went. It all made sense now. "Well, I hope she knows what she's getting into with him."

"Oh, she does. I just hope he knows what _he's _getting into with _her_." Regina gave him a knowing look and her eyes glanced toward the direction of the living room, where an important, small ten-year old boy sat doing his math and spelling pages.

Robin nodded, "I'll have a talk with him."

"Thank you, Robin." Regina gave him a grateful smile and left him with a light kiss and his soup.

He ate the savory meal, set his empty bowl on the ground, and buried himself beneath the sheets, sleeping off a bit of his cold for almost four hours.

Later that night once everyone ate dinner, they all gathered in the living room to watch _The Avengers_. The boys played on the floor. Plastic bricks, fire trucks, police cruisers, and racing cars were scattered all over the carpet. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn and M&Ms sat beside them. Robin dozed in and out on the couch, his cold still getting the better of him, and Regina sat between his legs cuddled against his chest, scrolling through pictures in Pinterest on her laptop.

Robin opened his eyes and squinted at the screen. "What are you looking at?"

"Nursery ideas," she told him pushing her glasses up on her nose.

He kissed the top of her head. "Any luck?"

"I have a few I think I like."

He yawned and closed his eyes once more, leaning his head against the back of the couch. "I need to start cleaning out my office so you can begin your _planning_."

"We still have plenty of time," she replied, setting the laptop down on the coffee table. She got up from out from between his legs, and he frowned, peeking at her. Regina patted his leg, and he lay down on his side, catching her meaning. She eased herself back onto the couch, snuggling into his chest and closing her eyes. "Is it bedtime yet?"

Robin chuckled.

* * *

On Saturday afternoon, Regina was folding clothes when her phone chirped and vibrated on the coffee table in front of her. Picking it up, she grinned at the screen.

_Hey beautiful, I'm taking you out to dinner tonight. So get all fancied up and Belle will be up to watch Roland in about an hour. _

Robin was covering a shift downstairs for August, and she hadn't seen him since that morning. He'd been text messaging her all since 10 a.m., and it brought a smile to her face. Delighted, she typed back, _A little early for dinner, isn't it?_

And his response came back quickly. _It is, but I have an evening planned for us. So dress up warm and prepare to be wooed all over again, milady._

Regina chuckled as she typed, _How fancy is fancy?_

_Tocha at Seattle Opera fancy?_

Regina's eyes widened and she let out a light gasp. _You didn't?_

_I most certainly did._

* * *

They left the opera later that evening and walked the short distance to the restaurant at which Robin made reservations. A few cafés and a handful of street musicians for the winter tourists brimmed with life along the wharf. Regina was thrilled that Robin went through the effort of planning this date night and happily walked with him hand-in-hand.

When they arrived, Robin asked, "Is this what you were thinking of the other night?"

"Yes," she gasped, taking in the warm atmosphere of the Italian restaurant. "You remembered I wanted pasta."

"I did." He put his hand on the small of her back and let her walk ahead of him through the outdoor seating area. The patrons indulged in wine, cocktails, and the sound of music filtering out from the inside of the restaurant.

When they reached the entrance, a charming gentleman greeted them. "Signora Locksley, Singor Robin. How are you this la sera?"

Robin smiled at the man. "Molto buona, grazie, Marco."

"Regina, I'd like you to meet August's father, Marco."

The older graying man took her hand in his. "I have heard much about you, from my dear son, it is my pleasure to meet you."

Regina smiled at him. "It's wonderful to meet you, too."

"I already told your husband, but I give you my sincere congratulations to you both."

"Thank you," she replied smiling up at Robin. "And thank you for letting us stay in your cabin. We had a lovely time."

"Of course, of course," Marco released her hand and gestured for them to follow. "Please, let me show you to your tabela."

Regina held Robin's arm as they walked through the busy room to a secluded area near the back. She inhaled quietly when she saw a bouquet of red roses in the center of their private table. "Oh, Robin."

"I think we deserve a special evening to ourselves once in a while."

She felt delighted and a bit spoiled as she slid into the booth. Reaching out to touch a rose, she said, "These are absolutely gorgeous."

As he slid in next to her, he said, "I merely requested a bouquet of red roses. I had no idea they'd be so pretty."

She touched his arm. "You're a hopeless romantic, and I love it."

The waiter brought over a bottle of wine, but Robin asked him to bring sparkling water over instead. "You can drink if you want," Regina offered. "I'm fine with water, it won't hurt my feelings if you want to enjoy that even though I can't right now."

"No, I want my wife to have an equal amount of fun, and I know how much you love red wine. That wouldn't be fair," Robin posited, and she smiled at him.

The waiter came back with Pellegrino and a plate of bread, artisanal cheeses, and seasonal fruits. "Compliments of chef," he said, cracking pepper over a small dish, and drizzling oil and balsamic together. He left them to their antipasti, and they talked and sipped their _fancy_ water, and ate their _fancy_ food, and stared at each other through _fancy_ candlelight.

By the time they finished their entrees, the restaurant was practically empty and the candle was melted down to its wick.

"I can't tell you how much I love all of this," Regina said, leaning into Robin.

"No need to thank me, I can see it in your eyes," he replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Thank you, anyways," she uttered, claiming his lips in a kiss.

"You're welcome," he responded in kind, tangling his fingers further into her hair. "There's one more surprise."

Regina broke away from him. "There's more?"

_Oh, yes. Much more._

* * *

Regina stared happily at the flavors on the menu board written in chalk.

Vanilla, cocoa, bean-to-bar chocolate, and herbs, wildflower honey, fruits from local farms and farms throughout the world. Salty Caramel and other signature tastes anchored a selection of creamy choices and limited-edition flavors inspired by the seasons.

How on earth was she supposed to choose when her options seemed unlimited and the descriptions of each homemade ice cream nirvana sounded so orgasmically sinful?

_Brambleberry Crisp_, a buttery, oven-toasted oat streusel and a striking, sweet-tart "brambleberry" jam of blackberries and black currants layered throughout vanilla ice cream. _Goat Cheese with Red Cherries_, a sweet/tart cherry balanced by the natural tang of pure goat cheese, rich and luscious. _Queen City Cayenne,_ velvety, rich, mellow milk chocolate and bright, zippy back-of-the-throat spice, a delightful and unusual blend that ended on a complex finish, leaving the palate tingly. _Brown Butter Almond Brittle_, browned butter ice cream and salty, crunchy almonds.

There were so many flavors, she hardly knew how to narrow down her choices, but in the end, Regina picked _Salted Caramel_, the perfect balance between salty and sweet, mouthwateringly wonderful. And Robin gladly gave her a few licks off his cone of _Pistachio and Honey_, happily kissed the sweet cream off the corner of her lip, tasting wildflower honey against the savoriness of her skin.

After lingering over dessert, they strolled hand-in-hand in the moonlight along the Sound. When they arrived at a secluded spot under a large tree, she stopped to lean against a fence and looked out over the water. "It's warmer out tonight."

"It is." He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips, gently pulling her back to rest against him.

"Mm," she sighed. "Thank you for tonight."

"We should have ourselves a date night more often." His arms stole around her middle, holding her in a warm embrace.

Resting her arms on top of his, she nestled against him and whispered, "I'd like that." Together, they swayed slightly, listening to the breeze move through the leaves and water lapping against the side of the canal.

He asked quietly, "Can you believe we're here?"

"On the waterfront?"

Robin chuckled. "No, married and beginning a family."

"I can believe it. I think I knew this was more after our first night together." She looked up at the stars. "Although, I never imagined it would happen this quickly."

"No, not quite," he said lovingly.

Sighing heavily, she relished in the warmth of his body against hers. They held each other in the quiet, watching the rippling water of the river softly splash against the docks. Robin hugged her.

Turning around in his arms, she looked into his clear blue eyes. "Robin," she breathed, putting a finger under his chin and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Regina," he said, he touched his forehead to hers.

"Come on, let's go home."

* * *

After ensuring that Roland was at last settled down again for the night (he woke up when they returned home), Robin crossed the hall to their bedroom. The bathroom door stood slightly ajar, and he pushed it open a little more, spying Regina standing in nothing but her knickers and black cotton tee. She bunched the fabric up beneath her breasts and turned from side to side, looking at herself in the vanity mirror. He hesitated to interrupt her as she gazed intently at her stomach, spreading her fingers across her baby bump, looking this way and that. Her face bore a dreamy, self-absorbed expression as she stood there contemplating her reflection. She smiled to herself and then moved closer to the mirror studying her face in detail, peering into her eyes and running her thumbs along her cheekbones. She turned sideways so that her reflection was in profile and again placed her palm her belly. She bit her lip and slowly rubbed her hands across the taunt, soft skin before a broad grin spread across her radiant face.

Robin was mesmerized. He'd never seen her look so natural and beautiful. He entered the room, still unnoticed by Regina. As she turned toward the shower, Robin murmured quietly, "Hey," and she slowly spun around. He moved forward, closing the space between them, and pulled her gently into his embrace. Her arms instinctively circled his waist, and she rested her cheek against his chest.

"He get back to sleep okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit restless is all. I think he missed us tonight, but he should sleep fine knowing we're both home now."

At last, Regina said quietly, while pulling back from his arms and stretching the cotton shirt back down over her bump. "I'm going to have to go shopping again. It seems even my stretchy shirts are getting a bit too snug."

Robin chuckled and leaned down to kiss her softly, devotedly, affectionately. "You look beautiful like this, you know that?"

Regina blushed. "Let's see if you're saying that in a few more months."

"I will," he breathed, kissing the top of her head and gently caressing her back. Then he added with a grin, "Do you need help washing your back, milady?"

She looked up into Robin's eyes. "Mmm, I'm always happy to have your assistance," she acknowledged with her own smile.

* * *

The Sunday before Thanksgiving, the mall wasn't as crowded as Regina thought it would be and for that she was very grateful.

"This is so exciting," Mary Margaret gushed as they walked into _A Pea in the Pod _after stopping by Starbucks to grab everyone a beverage of their choice and popping into the Lego Store, where Henry and Roland got to pick out something for themselves.

Roland held onto Regina's hand as they began to walk through the racks of clothes and slipped his cocoa.

"What do you need, Regina?"

"Everything. I bought three dresses and a few pant suits in Paris, but even those are getting too small, and by the end of this I'm going to be as big as a house."

"I don't think so," Mary Margaret cooed, in her usual enthusiastic voice. "I mean you're only a little bigger than I was. I don't think you'll get as big as some. I knew a girl from college who got pregnant with twins and trust me," Mary Margaret grimaced and gave a dark chuckle, "you are _so _much smaller than she was."

"Well, thank you for the vote of confidence," Regina sighed, picking up a sweater from the rack. "Meanwhile, I've got months of growth and stretch marks to look forward to."

"Mommy, look they've got blocks!" Roland said pointing and pulling on her fingers. "Can I go play?"

"I'll go sit with him." Henry volunteered.

"Okay, but stay right there with Henry."

"I will!"

Mary Margaret and Rose stared at her, while the boys ran over to the play area. "When did he start calling you mommy?" They asked in unison.

"A little over a week ago," she replied, smiling.

The only spent a couple of hours at the mall. Regina tried on wrap dresses, side-ruched dresses, empire-waisted blouses, blouses that billowed out, long sleeved shirts, blazers, button downs, v-necks, winter skirts, and lingerie. When she and Roland arrived back home, they were both pretty wiped. He meandered into his bedroom and plopped himself on his favorite bean bag chair to rest his tired little feet, while she sauntered into the kitchen to join Robin at the stove.

"How was your trip to the outlets?" He asked, sautéing mushrooms and butter until caramelizing started to occur. He added in one small bunch of chopped kale and waited for it to wilt. "Is that new?" He asked, waving his hand toward the shirt she was currently wearing.

"It is," she said, inhaling the scent of garlic and basil, appreciatively. "I have quite a few new things to show you actually."

"That's alright, love. You don't need to show me everything."

"Are you sure? There's something in particular that I thought you might like," she said, beginning to untie to string at the top of her blouse.

Robin kept looking at the stove, adding a bit of salt and pepper to his Taleggio Cheese Ravioli sauce. "I'm sure I'll like it," he replied. "You could wear a grocery sack, and I'm sure I'd still fancy you, Regina."

"Robin, I believe you might appreciate this particular garment a little more than you think."

He brushed his hands off on the dishtowel and turned his attention to her.

"Oh," he uttered, eyes traveling over a black lace bra, the rise of her supple breasts as they spilled out of the tantalizing garment. "Well, that's a rather– I think I might need to inspect that from a little bit closer."

She laughed and nodded toward his sauce, "You might want to check that first. I think it's burning."

He wheeled around and cursed, "Oh, shit."

* * *

A few hours later, well after dinner and Roland's bedtime, Regina threw back the blankets and very gently eased out of bed, not wanting to wake Robin. Unable to sleep, she padded into the kitchen and headed straight for the fridge in search of something, anything that might alleviate her sudden craving, but she wasn't surprised when they didn't have anything that appealed to her out of whack tastebuds.

_God, what she wouldn't give for a cherry icee. _

She hadn't gulped one down in years. The last time she even remembered buying one was in college, when she and Rose went on a spontaneous road trip up to Maine just for the hell of it. Even then, she only ever filled her plastic cup with _Blueberry_ _Freeze_, because gawd she _loathed _anything artificially cherry flavored. Regina knew it was horrible for her, too. Absolutely no nutritional value whatsoever, packed with red dye and things she avoided at all costs.

Regina tried to forget about the craving, sighing she leaned against the refrigerator door. She wasn't hungry, but she needed something. She wouldn't be able to sleep unless she figured a way around this current icee situation.

Robin's footfalls came up behind her and were followed by two arms wrapping around her middle, one of his hands caressing her bump in a circular motion.

"Another late night snack?"

Regina sighed, "No, I have a craving for something ridiculous and nothing we have compares."

"What are you craving?" He chuckled, placing a kiss to her shoulder.

Regina half turned to look back at him. "You're going to laugh."

"Try me."

Regina closed the fridge and turned around in his arms. "I want an icee."

Robin's brow furrowed. "Those blended drinks at convenience stores?"

_Damn_, even the thought of one made her weak kneed. Regina leaned back against the fridge, and Robin followed. Placing her hand on the top of her stomach, she groaned, "Yes, cherry. Robin I want a cherry icee so bad it's borderline insane."

Robin laughed, running a hand down his face, attempting to smother the smiled there.

"It's not insane, love. You're having cravings. It's natural."

That did nothing to help her, only made her groan again. Stomping to the pantry, she clicked the light on, on a mission to find something to help her irrational desire for something cold, and my god, she shivered just thinking about it. "It's also almost one in the morning, and we have nothing even close to what I want, and what I _want _is something cheery, preferably cold, and preferably _now."_

Robin bit the inside of his cheek in thought, and then it came to him. "Does it have to be an actual icee or will something similar and very close to cherry suffice?" He asked her, stepping toward the entryway where he grabbed his left shoe.

Regina crossed her arms, watching him. "I think that will work, why? Where are you going?"

Slipping on his right shoe, he straightened up, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm going downstairs for a minute. I think I have the perfect solution."

"You're going downstairs like that?" she asked, mostly amused.

Robin looked down at his flannel pants and white tee shirt, then back at her. "That's right, and if they don't like it they can sod off. It's my pub, and my wife wants a midnight beverage, so she shall have it." He gave her a wink, told her he would return in a moment.

* * *

Robin opened to door to the pub and was met by the late, night tunes of the local band, the murmurings of humor filled conversations, and laughter ringing out as Ruby told yet another inappropriate bar joke. Passing through a group loitering around where his young redheaded bartender perched on the top of the dishwasher, he grabbed himself a pitcher.

"Thirsty, boss?" Ruby questioned with a smirk.

Robin tossed her one of his own. "Not me. Regina. Seems she's craving a cherry icee."

Ruby bit the end of her finger and laughed, eyeing him in amusement. "So you came _here_?"

He placed the pitcher on the bar, grabbed the ice scoop, and began filling up the container. "I did, and I have the perfect remedy."

Ruby said goodbye to her admirers and walked over to Robin, watching him curiously. "Oh?"

Once the pitcher was full, he added in a can of ginger ale to the halfway mark, then took a bottle of grenadine from the shelf behind him and poured a generous amount over the top.

A smile pulled at Ruby's lips and she crossed her arms. "You know, that's pomegranate not cherry."

"I know," Robin replied, then reached for the garnish tray. He threw in six cherries and strained out the maraschino syrup so it coated the shaved ice. Looking up at Ruby, Robin gave her a smug grin.

"You think she's going to like that? That is nothing like an icee."

"Regina is craving something sweet, cold, and cherry. All of which, this is," he said, dumping the contents into a blender and setting it on high. After a few moments, Robin shut it off and poured the fruity drink back in the pitcher.

"I hope so, or I'll see you back down here in a few when you have to drive to the gas station."

Robin raised the pitcher to her. "You won't see me back down here, I assure you. I know my wife well." Taking a large glass from the shelf, he threw in a straw and headed back upstairs, eager to see the look on Regina's face.

* * *

Snuggled into the couch with a blanket over her legs, watching the weather channel, Regina waited for about ten minutes before Robin returned with large pitcher full to the brim with something red and blended. Just looking at it made her mouth water.

"Oh my god, Robin," Regina perked up, and Robin sat next to her, pitcher in one hand and a small glass with a straw in the other. "What _is _that?"

Completely proud of himself, he smiled at her. "This, love, is a blended Shirley Temple with extra cherry."

He poured the cool beverage into the glass and handed it to her. She sipped it slowly through the straw and groaned as the bright, red liquid slid down her throat. She licked her lips in appreciation. That night marked the beginning of Regina's obsession with blended Shirley Temples.

Half a pitcher later, Regina handed Robin the glass and sat back against the couch.

"Shall I save the rest for later?" He asked, before chuckling at her eager nod that followed.

Once he returned from the kitchen, he joined her on the couch. She smiled, wrapped the blanket more tightly around her back, and in one graceful movement, she sat astride his lap, close enough that the blanket covered both of their torsos and lower bodies. He grinned up at her, remembering when their relationship and amorous adventures on this very couch had barely begun. His hands grasped her hips and pulled her as close as her pregnant belly would allow.

Looking down at him, she ran her fingers through his hair, enjoying the slightly longer length that he'd grown since she met him. She kissed his brow, loving that he shut his eyes to just enjoy the nearness of their bodies and her touch.

"Thank you for making that for me."

"You are most welcome, love," he whispered, placing a trail of soft kisses to her neck.

After a moment, she pulled back, he massaged her thighs, his fingertips trailing underneath her cotton shorts, stirring up warmth within her. He smiled; she cradled his strong jaw and lowered her mouth to his.

Regina tasted like cherry and pomegranate, and he threaded his fingers through her hair, enjoying the silky softness, kissing gently, languidly, building a slow burn between them. Robin trailed his tongue down her neck, and she felt an ache between her legs and moaned in anticipation, craving him. He slid his hand out of her hair and down, down, down to the hem of her top, his lips nibbled at her pulse point.

His hand slid up to fill his palm with her supple, warm breast. In response, she moaned again and arched her chest further into his hand, he squeezed a bit too enthusiastically, causing her to hiss, he eased the pressure with a, _sorry, love_, and gently resumed his caresses.

Robin tilted his head up to claim her cherry lips once more, and as he did, a slight intake of breath accompanied a twitch between his legs. Regina's hair fell in waves around her face, and her eyes were heady with lust.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, grinding up against her, the front of his flannel pants tenting over his erect cock. She held his shoulders as he touched her, gasped as his palms continued to fondle each breast, and she in turn rocked her hips against his hard length.

"God, I've missed this couch," she groaned,

"Oh?" Robin grinned up at her, biting his lower lip in a smug pride at seeing her so consumed by him. "You know, it's always here for our use, love."

"Yes, but we have a five-year-old in the house now," she said, while rocking her hips forward a little bit hard, trying to rub up against just the right spot, needing to desperately creating friction.

He glanced up at her and smiled guiltily. "If milady wishes, we can take this to the bedroom."

"No, milady _doesn't _wish to move," she replied, her breathing deepened, and he brought her into an overwhelming state of arousal as he flicked his thumbs across her hardening nipples. She gasped when he slipped his hand down below the waistband of her shorts and dragged his finger over her swollen clit. She took hold of his hands, saying, "But what if he wakes up?"

"Well, we have this blanket. Everything is covered, we'll just have to be very, very quiet." He dropped his hands to her hips and didn't let her recover for long before his mouth descended to kiss the swell of a breasts, slowly working his way down, pushing aside the material, and pulling one of her nipples into his mouth. She held his head while his tongue swirled and flicked, making her forget all coherent thoughts. He released her with a wet pop and leisurely kissed down into the valley between. His tongue licked sensuously up to the swell of her other breast and then around to her other nipple. She was the feast, and he was the starving man. Low, sultry, breathy moans came from deep within her chest as she arched her back to offer him more, while still keeping them covered by the blanket.

Regina could feel how aroused Robin was, and as he continued to love on her, she rocked her hips against his. She needed more, wanted more, clothing between them was driving her crazy, and she couldn't stop thinking about him inside her. She was thankful when he took mercy on her, lifting his hips up so they could both pull his pants down just enough to free him. Regina stood, and Robin helped to shed her shorts and knickers. She slid back to straddle him, her thighs on top of his, used the blanket to hide where their sexes begged to come together.

Regina whispered, "_I want you_," before leaning down and capturing his lips with hers. The wet friction between them serving as the perfect lubricant. Gently grasping her hips, Robin guided her pelvis forward to open her up to him. His fingers stretched her first, pumped in and out and up, making her gasp and muffle her pleasured sounds into his shoulder. He grinned lovingly and asked, "Are you a bit sensitive tonight, love?"

It took her a moment to find her voice, but she answered with a deep, husky, "Very, I don't know why, but I need you so much more lately."

His fingertips caressed slowly up her thighs and replied, "All you have to do is ask." He slid his finger across her core again and added with a groan, "God, I'll never get enough of you."

She rocked her hips forward, her mouth opening with short gasps as he dipped, stroked, and caressed. Regina leaned down and caught his lips in a deep kiss, he positioned himself at her entrance, she lifted just enough and descended, in one smooth, slow movement, taking him in to the hilt. He grabbed two handfuls of hair to hold her closer and grunted, when she squeezed her inner muscles around him.

He was in heaven.

They both panted quietly in unison. Regina shivered from the sensation of being completely filled by him, her body on fire, spirals of heat swirling low in her belly, making her light-headed and euphoric.

"Robin," she whimpered, running her hand around his back.

"You feel so amazing," he groaned softly. "God, Regina, I love you." He gently established a rhythm they both could follow, hugged her to his chest, allowing for another full thrust of penetration. She slowly moved above him, escalating sparks of desire as she maintained the unhurried motion. He picked up the speed a bit, his loving caresses on her back, stomach, and breasts only a slight indication of how much he adored and cherished her. Pumping in and out of her, filling her, stealing her breath away, thrusting up and forward, faster and harder, until her body began to tremble. He quickened the pace and pressed his weight up against her. The contact against her clit triggered her orgasm and the tightening of her muscles pushed him over the edge, his body quaked right along with hers, and they both silently came hard, coming and coming, swallowing each other's strangled cries into their mouths in a passionate kiss.

Robin started to pull out, but Regina stilled him, pleading with him, "Don't move. Not yet."

Her body limp for long moments afterwards as she enjoyed Robin's soothing caresses on her hips and legs. Eventually, he pulled out of her and stretched out against the side of the couch, carefully moving her down to lie beside him. He leaned over her and gave her lips a soft kiss.

"Mm," she sighed, completely sated and unable to move. "I think we need to have these couch cushions cleaned."

Robin laughed and pulled the blanket over them, enfolding her in his arms, whispering, "You're probably right. I'll send it tomorrow," he kissed her temple and uttered, "I love you."

She forced her eyes open and lifted her hand to glide her fingers along the edge of his face. "I love you, too." She lowered her head onto his chest and snuggled into her favorite place, sighing contently.

Robin moved his fingers lightly over her back and watched over her. He wanted to savor the way she looked, the way she felt against his side, the softness of her skin beneath his fingers, and her swollen stomach against his side. A slight chill ran through him at the disconcerting thought that something might happen to her and the babies, but he pushed it away, not wanting to cloud their time together with worries about the future, worries that might not even happen, reminding himself that _this_ time would be different.

He let Regina rest against him for twenty more minutes, and then pulled on his flannel pants, wrapped her up in the blanket, and carried her to their room.

* * *

It was late on Thanksgiving morning when Regina, Robin, and Roland arrived at David and Mary Margaret's home. The smell of turkey in the air and cooking made Regina's mouth water, even though she already ate breakfast not too long ago. They left a bit earlier than planned, because Roland had been looking forward to playing with Henry all night, and Regina was craving some time with baby Emma.

David answered the door. "Hey, you guys. Please, come in."

"David," Robin nodded. "How's your morning going?"

"Only a little behind," he sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Emma has been a bit on the cranky side today."

"Regina? Is that you?" Mary Margaret called from further inside the house.

"Yes," Regina followed the voice to the kitchen where Mary Margaret was nursing. Chuckling when she saw her haggard looking friend, with smudges of flour on her face, she said, "I like the color, but I'm sure it goes better in the food."

"What a nightmare," Mary Margaret responded with a sigh. "I never realized how much goes into making Thanksgiving dinner for everyone, and then add a crying baby into the mix. It's been chaotic here since 5 a.m."

David, Robin, and Roland filtered into the room. David uttered quietly, "Emma's feeling needy and she's teething, which leaves only one of us able to cook at a time. We hoped to get done with this by noon, but as you can see, that didn't happen."

Robin surveyed their work. The turkey was already in the oven, and other dishes were in various stages of prep work. "Looks like we came at the right time," he declared, taking off his jacket. "Hand me a knife. And, Mary Margaret, I know Regina has been looking forward to seeing Emma so you can hand her the baby. We'll get this done in no time."

David chuckled, "Much appreciated."

Regina followed Mary Margaret and took the baby from her arms, heading back out to the living room.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it," Mary Margaret told Regina, holding out a burp cloth for her. "I appreciate the break."

"Well, I was hoping for some cuddle time, so you're very welcome." Regina placed the towel on her shoulder and shifted Emma in her arms, patting her small back gently. She looked down at the small boy, standing at her side. "Hey sweetheart, do you want to help me watch the baby?"

Roland nodded and trailed behind Regina to sit on the couch.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mary Margaret asked. "She's been a bit of a bear."

"Not in the least, she and I have some bonding to do."

"Thank you," Mary Margaret helped her get settled on the couch with a pillow to prop up her arm and a baby blanket. "She's been up since early this morning, so I think she'll be out in no time."

Regina was completely happy to be doing nothing but looking into the bright, blue eyes of the most precious, little bundle imaginable. She was almost eight-months-old, and it seemed like it was just last week when Mary Margaret experienced Braxton hicks during the middle of their 9-to-5 shifts.

Regina hummed a lullaby, her eyes drifting closed, and when Emma finally dozed off, she rested her head on the back of the couch. Roland snuggled up beside her and fell asleep, too. She woke to the sound of people stirring in the entryway and was surprised to see Henry and Roland on the floor quietly putting together a puzzle. Whoever had arrived was whispering so quietly that she couldn't hear what they were saying. She adjusted Emma carefully so as to not wake her up and leaned forward. Rose and Neal were in the hall speaking with Robin, whose smiling eyes met hers from across the room.

He walked over to her, and she whispered, "Hey."

"Hi, there," he smiled brightly, sitting down beside her and kissed her gently on the lips. Pulling back, his eyes lingered on her face, the baby in her arms, and the swell of her stomach. "I thought you were asleep."

"I was," she replied with a yawn. "What time is it?"

Robin whispered, "You've been out for a couple of hours. It's a little after 1 p.m."

"Everyone is almost ready to eat."

"Mm, smells wonderful," she said, letting Robin help her up. She frowned slightly when she felt a twinge in her side. So quick and over before it even began it was like it never happened.

He mirrored her facial expression and instinctively placed one palm on her stomach and the other on the baby's back. "You alright?" He asked.

She nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured. "A little hungry, but I'm fine."

"Aha, well, I can help with that. Shall I take her?" He pointed at the infant still in her arms.

"No, I'm fine," she responded, letting him usher her toward the kitchen. As David and Mary Margaret set the table, Regina looked around at the plates and asked, "How many people are you expecting?"

"Well, it was just the nine of us, but Emma has gone to pick up another guest, so now we're up to ten."

When David and Mary Margaret were out of earshot, Robin whispered, "How much you want to bet that extra guest is someone we know rather well?"

She laughed quietly. "A certain, _pirate_ perhaps?"

Robin chuckled, remembering Killian's Halloween costume. "The very same." He stood close and rested his hand on the small of her back, looking at the sleeping baby in her arms. "You do have a way with her. You're already an amazing mother."

Turning to look up at him, her face was only inches from his. "She knows that I have no intentions of putting her down anytime soon."

She saw his gaze flick down to her lips for just a moment before David and Mary Margaret came in and redirected their attention.

Mary Margaret commented, "You know, I'm going to have to bring her over to you more often. She's been crying for me all morning, then she gets in Regina's arms and she doesn't make a sound."

Regina smiled and let Robin pull out her chair. "I'm sure it's just because she's exhausted herself."

Mary Margaret gave Regina a knowing look and held out her arms. "I'll put her in the bassinet so you can eat."

"I can eat one-handed," she scowled, but begrudgingly gave up Emma.

"I'm sure you can, but she'll be fine. Besides, she'll need to wake up soon if she's going to get another nap in later before bed."

Just then the front door opened and shut. They all waited as Emma came into the dining room, followed by none other than Killian. Regina bit back a smile and looked at Robin who was shaking his head.

* * *

The Friday after Thanksgiving, Robin and Regina woke up late, still exhausted from their first holiday together, spending hours at Mary Margaret and David's place, cooking and cleaning and talking about Emma's latest date with Killian (although neither the blonde nor the scoundrel admitted to actually dating). Roland and Henry played Lego City on the Wii. David, Neal, Robin and Killian attempted a round of Wii Sports, breaking a lamp and vase in the process, which got them all banned from the game by Mary Margaret. Robin was able to sneak a conversation with Killian, reminding his mate that while he may like Emma, she did have a son, and that Robin hoped he would use good judgment and care as far as the young lad and his mother were concerned. Regina doted over the baby and enjoyed watching everyone get along.

It had been a truly wonderful evening.

Robin looked at the clock. It was almost 8 a.m. and David would be by with his truck soon so they could haul some things from his former office, now nursery, to his storage space just outside of the city.

He kissed Regina, told her they'd load up and be back in a few hours. She hummed a sleepy goodbye, and Robin laughed, leaving her cozy in bed. She awoke an hour later to a mop of brown curls, snuggling into her chest. He threw a leg over her side, seeking out her warmth, and she chuckled, "Good morning, sweetheart."

His answer came in the form of a nod, along with a drawn out yawn.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes," he replied. "Where's Daddy?"

Regina pulled the covers around them. "He went to take some stuff to storage so we can start fixing up the twins' room."

He yawned again. "Okay."

"Auntie Belle is coming over today. What do you think about that?"

He sat up. "I love Auntie Belle!"

"Well, she's very lovable. What do you think we should do with her today?"

"Umm," Roland rubbed the sleep from his eyes and looked around for a moment in thought. "Can we bake that treat, the mini pie? Like the ones you maked at Thanksgiving?"

"_Made_ at Thanksgiving." She tapped him on the nose, knowing exactly what _treat_ he was referencing. "And, of course we can. We could also put on that new movie your daddy got you. How does that sound?"

"Yes, please!" He shouted, hopping out of bed and shouting down the hall. "_Meatballs! Cloudy with Meatballs!"_

* * *

Regina, Belle, and Roland relaxed for most of the day while baking one of Regina's favorite holiday recipes – pumpkin tarts. While Roland helped mix ingredients, Regina and Belle talked about childhood stories, each of them growing up in completely different environments with completely different types of parents. Belle even opened up about how she came to live with Robin in America, sharing with Regina some of the details surrounding Marian's death. They just finished the last of the tarts and started a batch of butter pecan cookies (another recipe Regina found on Pinterest), when she started feeling a bit sore.

Regina stretched her back a bit and stood up a little straighter. She missed her yoga class this week and couldn't remember pulling or straining anything. She sat down at the table with Belle to take some pressure off her back, when Roland came up brandishing a puzzle for them all to put together. Belle and Roland giggled as he dumped the pieces on the tabletop, some falling haphazardly to the floor. Fifteen minutes ticked by, and the timer on the oven went off. Regina walked into the kitchen to switch out the cookie trays. Bending over to pull the metal sheet out of the oven, she felt a cramp low in her belly. She inhaled sharply and whined, biting her bottom lip. She stood up and gripped the edge of the counter.

Belle noticed her stiffen. "Everything alright?"

"Mmhm." Regina closed her eyes, her back facing her sister-in-law. "I'm fine."

She rubbed her belly for a moment. The sudden pain making her a bit uneasy, but the longer she stood, and the more time that passed, she was able to breathe easier. _It was fine_, she thought, grabbing her phone from the counter. She probably just pulled a muscle. She was nearing the five month mark of her pregnancy after all, things were bound to stretch and feel more achy than normal.

Regina started to text message Robin to bring her home a raspberry flavored vitamin water, when another pain spiked, leaving her breathless. And then there was nothing. It disappeared just as quickly as it arrived. She didn't understand what was happening. Confused and concerned, she decided maybe she better lie down. Regina thought about Robin and Addison, and the both of them constantly telling her to listen to her body. Well, her body was telling her to rest, and she wasn't about to argue.

"I'm just going to lie down for a while," she told Belle, who was helping Roland finish a puzzle.

Belle tilted her head, concern etched across her features. "Regina, are you sure you're alright?"

She nods her head. "Yes, I'm sure."

"You're sure? I can call Robin–"

"No, don't bug him. He's probably on his way home now anyways, and I'll be fine. I'm just really tired."

"If you're sure."

"I am, thank you."

After using the bathroom, Regina washed her hands and headed to the bed to lie down for a while. Before she could step from the tile to the carpet, another pain gripped through her lower abdomen. Sudden and seizing, air left her lungs in a strangled gasp. Doubling over, Regina braced herself against the bathroom doorway of her and Robin's room. Her knees shook, the pain now so intense she knew if she moved she'd fall to the floor. Biting her lip, she breathed through her nose, tears stung her eyes, and her hand grasped below her stomach.

After a moment, she cautiously walked to the bed and moved to sit down, but she was still getting used to the added weight, and the way her body moved differently, and so she tried to compensate for the sudden shift in her balance, tried to prevent herself from pitching forward, and that's when she felt a burning, stabbing sensation rip through her insides.

Regina fell down on her knees, one arm across the top of the mattress, her forehead pressed against the side of the bed, one hand clutching at her belly, and a strangled cry left her lips. Holding her breath, tears leaked out her eyes, and she whimpered, the pain went on and on, felt never ending.

She heard someone running down the hall, and her bedroom door was thrown open in a hurry.

"Hey are you– Regina!" Belle shouted and rushed over to her.

Regina heard the panic in Belle's voice. And truthfully, she was terrified herself.

"Something's wrong," she whimpered, holding her stomach protectively, tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

David and Robin were just putting the lock on the storage unit, when Robin's phone rang in his back pocket. He smiled and chuckled. He had to give it to her, Regina had perfect timing. Swiping the call bar, he answered, "Hey, beautiful," and then the smile was stripped from his face.

"Robin, it's Belle," her voice panicked and shaky. The ground swallowed him whole, and all at once it was like he was drowning under water.

A bucket of ice thrown over his head, oxygen left his lungs, and he dropped the phone on the ground. He didn't need to hear anymore, didn't need to wait for his sister to tell him the rest. He knew, somehow he knew that his worst nightmare was coming back to haunt him, and his life was shattering into pieces all over again. He yelled for David to get in the truck. He threw open the driver's side door, hit the ignition, and peeled out of the facility before David could even finish buckling up his belt. Robin drove, because he couldn't just sit and do nothing; he drove, because he was too far away to run, still miles and miles apart from where he needed to be in this very fucking moment.

_Not her. Please, not her. Not Regina. Not my wife. Not again. _

To his credit, David never asked any questions, just followed and helped Robin navigate the roads once the frantic man finally shouted, _"hospital"_ and _"Regina" _and _"the twins._" Robin passed a speed limit sign on the connector to I-5 downtown, but he paid it no mind.

_Not her. Not Regina. Not again. _

He would not lose the woman he loves again.

**Disclaimer: we do not own them. **


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Could be a great or a terrible idea to post this at 6 a.m. when we've been up since 6 a.m. yesterday. Some of you might see that this chapter is shorter than our word count announcements on Twitter, and well, that's because at 5 a.m. we noticed something that we needed to fix in the back half. We didn't want to make you wait any longer. So that bit will be posted on Tuesday, which means you'll have two Out of Order updates next week. Until then, we hope you enjoy this one. XOXO, Tina and Jess P.S. This is either a great chapter or it's rubbish. Let us know what you think.**

Chapter 11

There was one day, just one before the 28th of November 2014, where Robin remembered being this terrified, feeling like the world was crashing down around him, like the air was being vacuumed out of the atmosphere, white noise shrilling in his ear.

One day where everything shattered in a matter of seconds, and for a moment, for sixty heart-wrenching seconds when he saw Belle and Killian's faces in the lobby of Seattle Grace, he thought, _for a moment_, that his life had shattered again.

The hospital room smelt a little like cranberries and apples and a lot like things manufactured. The clock on the back wall read half past five. An IV and wires hung around Regina, all attached to her right arm and chest, a fetal monitor strapped over the curve of her stomach. Robin watched the rise and fall of her breathing, afraid that if he looked away the steady movement would cease. The rhythmic beeping of the machines kept him calm, or at least calmer than he had been only seconds ago.

A minute before, the puke, pink curtain was drawn, blocking his view. Belle was still downstairs checking in with Dr. Montgomery. He had to move the curtain to the side to enter and the instant the abrasive fabric touched his fingertips his memory flashed. He couldn't help but be reminded of the last time he was in a hospital wing just like this one almost five years ago.

His 31-year-old self stood in front of Marian's hospital bed.

The long corridors, the sterile environment, and bland color palettes reminded Robin of Death's vise like grip on the air around him. He blinked back bitter tears and when he opened his eyes, Regina appeared before him, her already petite frame dwarfed by the bulky hospital bed. The incessant beeping of the machines, the IV in her arm, the sickly smell of plastic, and her generic patient's gown pulled at unwanted memories. He cleared his throat and tried to put on a strong face, but this was the first time he'd ever seen her look so fragile and broken.

The bed creaked as Robin watched his wife try to maneuver herself into a sitting position. He slowly moved over to her and helped prop her up gently, she grimaced, and he angled his head toward the ceiling to prevent tears from escaping down his cheeks.

"Where's your phone? Belle and I have been trying to call you?" Regina asked as he placed a firm pillow behind her back for support.

He cringed. _Shit_, his phone. "I dropped it in the storage unit parking lot, and I … well, I didn't pick it up. I sort of just heard my sister's voice and bolted." He pulled the blanket back and tried to help her get comfortable. He'd get another phone on Monday, he wasn't worried about that. Right now, he needed to know how Regina and the twins were doing. "What have they told you so far? Belle and Killian didn't have much information when I first came in."

"Addison said she'd be back soon. She ruled out was the possibility of quite a few things and a miscarriage, but other than that– " a sob shook her shoulders, and she blinked rapidly, trying but failing to prevent tears from escaping out the corners of her eyes and trailing down her face. "They've done all these tests, and I–" she rubbed the underside of her belly. "I'm so sorry, I don't know–"

"No, darling," Robin stopped her, lifting her chin up so she would look at him. He eased himself carefully onto the side of her bed, sat down, and held her hand. "Whatever _this _is, it's not your fault. If anyone's sorry, it's me. I should've been there. I should've been at home with you and Roland. Not out gallivanting across–"

"Stop," she urged, cupping his cheek. His eyes were welling up as well, and she did not want him to feel guilty. He was right, neither of them could control this or predict that this was going to happen, whatever this was. "You weren't gallivanting. You were doing something for us, for our family, and if I'm not to blame," she swallowed thickly and sniffled, "And it's my body that did this, then you're not to blame either." His palm covered her hand on top of her pregnant stomach, and his thumb rubbed over her hospital gown. "Robin, you can't be with me and the boys every moment of every day. It's not possible. Nor is it healthy for any of us."

He kissed her on the forehead. "I know, I know you're right," he muttered, closing his eyes. He smoothed her hair, gave the crown of her head one more kiss, and leaned back next to her, one leg on the narrow bed, and one leg dangling off the side.

Robin linked his fingers with Regina's, and they both stared at her not-so-small-bump-anymore.

She had called Addison on the drive to the hospital. She and Belle left Roland with Neal downstairs at the pub, and Killian drove the two women to Seattle Grace as quickly and safely as he could. The day far too similar to the fourteenth of July for his comfort. When he pulled up to the entrance, he swiftly parked at the curb, got out, ran inside for help, and came back with a wheelchair and two people in blue scrubs hurrying behind him, one woman with blonde hair and one Dr. O'Malley. Regina had remembered him from her first ultrasound and cried, seeing a familiar face. She experienced the sharp, stabbing pain a couple of more times before Addison hurried into her room. She checked for appendicitis, kidney stones, a urinary tract infection, prodded and felt and placed pressure, did a full pelvic exam, eliminated uterine contractions, inguinal hernia, ovarian cysts, and endometriosis as possible causes. It hadn't been any of those things.

They drew blood, watched her and the babies' heart rates attentively, asked her questions about fever, chills, vomiting, vaginal bleeding or an excessive discharge. She shook her head the whole time, sighed as tears stung her eyes, and she drew in a haggard breath. Addison told her she could close her knees and for a moment she wasn't Regina's doctor, she was just her friend. She took her gloves off, deposited them in the hazardous waste bin, and held Regina's hand.

"Hey," Addison had said. "We're going to figure out what caused this, and I promised you I won't let anything happen to you or those babies. Do you hear me?"

Regina nodded and squeezed her friend's hand. If there was one person she trusted to take care of her and the twins' every medical need, it was Addison Adrianna Forbes Montgomery.

Robin brushed a tear away from the corner of her eye. "I'm so glad Killian and Belle were there. I don't know what I would've done if …" he inhaled and exhaled deeply. Regina ran her fingers through his hair and pulled him to her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry. I know you said it isn't my fault, but I'm still sorry. You must have–" she paused, searching for the right words to convey what she was feeling. "You said that Marian, that Killian and Belle were– that they were the first people you saw, before you found out about Marian. Did you, did you think– when Belle answered the phone …"

He confirmed her suspicions with a nod into her neck, and she felt his breath raise goosebumps on her skin. She grimaced at his answer and hugged him more tightly, rubbing her hand up and down his back.

"I love you," she said in a hushed tone. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere." She knew she couldn't really make that promise, that sometimes things happened, as they found out today, but she'd damn well try her hardest.

* * *

An hour and a half later, Addison knocked on the door and let herself in. Dr. O'Malley trailed behind her, his dopey smile gave away the diagnosis before Addison or he could confirm it out loud.

"Dr. O'Malley would you like to tell Mr. and Mrs. Locksley the good news?" Addy asked, crossing her ankles.

He grinned, "I think you'll be happy to hear that the ultrasonography and blood work revealed that it was just round ligament pain."

Addison cringed at his use of _just_, and it appeared Regina wasn't too appreciative of it either.

"_Just?_ What do you mean _just_?" She asked defensively. There wasn't a _just_ about the stabbing and ripping sensation that coursed through her abdomen only a few hours ago.

Robin stood up a little taller and frowned, pursing his lips. "Maybe if you could explain exactly what happened we could better understand why you don't seem terribly upset by the fact that my wife was in an apparent amount of distress."

"Umm, I'm sorry. Let me try that again," Dr. O'Malley offered. "The round ligament supports the uterus and stretches during pregnancy. It– here, let me show you." He stepped forward and indicated on Regina's right side where the ligament extended. "It connects the front portion of your uterus to the groin and contracts and relaxes like muscles, but much more slowly. Any movement, like going from a sitting position to standing too quickly, or laughing or sneezing can make the ligaments contract too quickly. And that's what causes the pain, but it should only last a few seconds."

Regina and Robin still didn't look reassured. "You said, _any movement_, so does that mean this will keep happening? Am I supposed to expect that if I walk or get up out of bed that this is going to happen again?" Regina asked, exasperated and nervous, because she really didn't want that, could go the rest of her life without ever feeling that again.

"No," Addison stepped in to help assuage Regina's fears. Neither parent looked comforted. "What Dr. O'Malley is trying to say is that round ligament pain is completely normal, a part of the body's natural reaction to an expanding uterus, trying to make your muscles more flexible while also supporting your uterus."

"That didn't exactly feel normal. It was excruciating," Regina complained and rightfully so.

"It varies, and there isn't a proven medical reason why some women experience more pain than others," George responded instantly. "There are some cases where women come in vomiting or require a morphine drip to help manage the severity of the pain, but the good news, if you can call it that, is that after documenting your heart rate and distress level when you first arrive, I think it's probably safe to say that you lean toward the severe end of the scale, but not over it."

"Enlighten me," Robin prompted, squeezing Regina's hand. "Why exactly would that particular detail be good news? From what I've been told, it was still a horrid experience for her."

Addison interrupted, seeing exactly where this was going. "Robin, the point that Dr. O'Malley is trying very hard, albeit terribly to make is that Regina and the babies are fine. They're healthy, _not_ in danger, and neither is their mommy. Since Regina carries twins that might be one reason why she experienced such a high degree of distress, her body isn't used to the extra weight and is still trying to figure out how to compensate for her new center of gravity."

"Is there anything we can do to prevent it from happening again?" Robin questioned.

"Unfortunately there isn't a cure. However, there are a few things that can help relieve some of the pressure or discomfort," Addy stated. "Starting with slowing down. Take your time getting out of bed, climbing out of cars and standing up." She turned to look at Regina. "It'll allow your muscles time to adapt as you change position. And you can really start attending those yoga classes now, and rest. Lots and lots of rest, I don't want you going back to work for at least a week. Everything seems to be fine, but I want you to give yourself a break. Apply a hot compress over the area where you felt the pain, it'll help loosen and relieve your muscles. You could even take a bath. It'll help ease out unwanted tension. You can also try flexing your knees toward your abdomen or try lying on your side with a pillow under your belly and another one between your legs for support."

"But what about exercise? You said I needed to gain more weight and stay active."

"I'm not saying stop completely, Regina. Still do both of those things, just also listen to your body when it tells you to stop. If you find that you're more prone to round ligament pain when you're particularly active, cut back to see if that helps. Then, when you feel fine, you can gradually increase your activity until you find the level of exertion that's comfortable for you."

They talked with the two physicians for a little while longer. Addison scheduled her next appointment a little earlier than normal, wanted to see her in one week, instructed George to go over warning signs to look out for, symptoms that weren't a part of RLP. If any of those should occur (bleeding, a lack of infant movement, cramping, dehydration, etc.) then Regina needed to get to a hospital right away.

Once Addison and George vacated the room, Regina disrobed, and Robin cupped her face in between his hands, after helping her get dressed.

"I'm just glad you're alright," he confessed, pulling her into his arms for a hug. Her belly pressed into his abdomen, and he closed his eyes, just reveling in the fact that he could hold her, breath her in, and talk to her. She wasn't gone; she was still here, and for that, well, he couldn't thank the universe and the heavens enough for being able to look and feel and love on his living, breathing wife. Without her heeled boots on, he could rest his chin on top of her head, and she could nuzzle her face into the crook of his neck. He corrected, "That the three of you are alright."

"Me too," she agreed, wrapping her arms more tightly around him, as best should could anyway with Cashew and Crumpet thankfully and safely in between them. "Now, let's go home."

* * *

On Saturday, Regina and Robin spent most of the day cuddled up on the couch together, reading, watching movies, playing _Trouble_ or _Rat-a-Tat-Cat_ with Roland. Robin made her stay off her feet as much as possible, and Regina quickly became somewhat irritated by her muscles taking their sweet, damn time to stretch and grow and accommodate the twins.

A little after ten in the morning, Mary Margaret and David showed up with casseroles and flowers and baby Emma. They visited for a while, talked briefly about the museum, until Robin changed the subject so Regina wouldn't have to think about not being at the office or what she was missing out on and the Frye. The Nolan's visit was just the first of a series of hello_s_ and how are you_s _from their friends.

Neal and Henry knocked on their door at a quarter past noon.

"Hey Henry, Neal, how are you?" Robin asked as he let them in.

"Good," Henry smiled. "I was hoping I could say hi to Aunt Regina, and maybe say hello to Roland."

"Yes, of course. Regina's taking a nap right now, but Roland's in the kitchen," Robin replied, pointing the ten-year-old in the right direction. "I'm sure they'd both love it."

Henry swiftly ran in and found Roland at the table, drinking a glass of chocolate milk.

Both adults heard the tiny kindergartener squeal, "Henrrrrrrrry!" and scoot his chair away from the table before hopping down. "Have you come to play with me?"

Robin and Neal laughed and walked into the living room to chat.

Neal inquired, "How's she doing?"

"She's great." Robin grinned and rubbed the back of his neck. "Hating bed rest and all that comes with it, but it's for the best so she's being a good sport."

"Poor girl."

"Um, Henry brought her something to cheer her up," Neal handed him a yellow envelope, and Robin took it, smiling at the penciled handwriting on the front that read, _For Auntie Regina. Love, Henry._

"I'm sure she'll love it, I'll give it to her when she wakes up."

Shortly after Neal and Henry left, Rose unlocked the front door to Robin and Regina's apartment.

"When did you get a key?" Robin questioned, staring at her when she joined him in the kitchen. He was preparing lunch for Regina and Roland before he headed down to the pub to check on things and actually work for a change. Just because he was the boss didn't mean he could ignore what needed to be done.

Rose smiled at him and stole a ripe strawberry out of the spinach, avocado, goat cheese, and strawberry salad he was tossing together for Regina. "You know, you're always doing that," he said, as he diced up the red fruit and added it to a small, glass-mixing bowl. "Stealing nibbles before I'm even finished cooking something. I can make you a salad if you want one before I go downstairs. I'm already making one for Regina."

He grabbed a bottle of golden balsamic vinegar and swirled it in, while she retorted, "Now, what would be the fun in that?" He snorted and added in a little pure maple syrup, a pinch of kosher salt, avocado oil, and finely chopped mint leaves. Lifting a whisk out of the ceramic vase on the counter, he mixed the homemade dressing together, and then drizzled it over the bowl of greens.

"How long are you staying?" He asked Rose, pouring mineral water into a cup and carrying that and the salad across the living room and into the hallway with the blonde following behind him.

"Just until my shift starts at the hospital. "How annoyed is she?"

"Well, it's day one of bed rest, and she has until next Monday, so, all things considered, she's doing pretty well. Thanks for coming over. I didn't want to leave her and Roland alone. I know Addison said it would be fine, but–"

"Hey, don't mention it, buddy. Seriously, you know I love that girl. I'd do anything for the two of you. They'll be fine. I'll stay with them until I have to leave, and I'll pop downstairs so you know when I'm gone."

He nodded his thanks, and Rose turned the handle of the bedroom door pushing it open.

She kept her word, even gave him a note from Regina that was penned on a piece of torn out sketchbook paper. Robin smiled while reading it, folded it in half, and tucked it into his back pant pocket for safe keeping. A pleased grin stayed plastered to his face for the rest of the afternoon, because of a little heart and a cursive _Mrs. Locksley_.

* * *

On Monday, bright and early, Rose let herself into their apartment again. Robin sipped his coffee at the table beside his son, happily munching away on a bowl of Cheerios. They both watched as Rose turned their living room into a makeshift yoga studio.

Water bottles, towels, and foam blocks were strategically placed around colorful yoga mats on the hardwood floor, while Rose's deemed _soft, relaxing_ playlist eased its way out of the dock station set up on the entertainment center.

Robin grinned when Regina came into the room. Hair pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of her neck, wearing a maroon racer-back knit tank top and yoga pants. Her belly stood out in the tight clothing, and there was no other word for it, she was completely adorable.

"What are you grinning at?" Regina smiled at him, and he couldn't help it, his pleased expression widened even more.

"You."

"Oh? Why's that?" She asked, stepping up to him and taking his piping mug from his hand. He didn't say anything as she breathed in the French pressed aroma of Arabica beans. He placed his hand above the hem of her pants, his thumb feeling the hidden belly band beneath her shirt.

This wasn't the first time she'd done _this_.

She missed everything about coffee – the way it tasted, the way the steaming liquid ran down her throat and warmed her belly – but most of all, she missed the caffeine boost, the _real_ caffeine boost, not some decaf, wanna be. She was definitely a bit more than addicted.

Taking his cup back from her, he gulped down a generous amount right before she kissed him. Regina sighed contently, tasting the brew on his lips and tongue, and Robin didn't stop her when she continued to snog him good and proper.

"Mmm," she hummed pulling away.

A silly smirk appeared on his face, when he asked, "Having withdrawals, love?" He set his coffee down and reached behind her head to undo her ponytail. Grabbing a loose strand that had fallen out, he gathered it all together and fastened it with the elastic band.

"Ugh, I didn't come over here to watch the two of you make out," Rose complained, pulling her hair into a messy bun on top of her head. "Come on, Mamma Bear, easy pose. Let's warm up."

Roland followed behind Regina. "What are you doing, Momma?"

"Rose and I are going to exercise. Would you like to watch us a little before you go to school?"

Roland nodded his head. "Okay."

They sat down in the middle of their mats; Regina placed a block under her bum for better support, closing her eyes at Rose's instruction. She took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around her belly, sending a radiating warmth through Robin's chest as he watched her.

Roland sat down across from Regina and attempted to mirror her actions, as both women audibly inhaled and exhaled.

"Okay, we'll start out on all fours, in dog pose," Rose instructed, and both women's maneuvered onto their hands and knees.

Robin's coffee cup halted in the air halfway to his mouth. Regina's backside now facing his direction. He wasn't sure what worried him more, the fact that these exercises didn't look exactly safe or the fact that he was becoming incredibly turned on.

Rose continued, "Pressing our palms flat on the floor, fingers pointing forward, we're going to go into cat/cow pose. Your knees need to be out wider than your hips, and then sway side-to-side, stretching and freeing up the muscles at your hips and lower back. Okay, I want you to inhale and round your back high, letting your head fall and curling your pelvis under. Right, like that," Rose praised. "Now exhale, pulling your belly towards the mat, and extending your back body wide to stretch the ligament. Perfect. Good, your classes have been helping."

"Are you sure you should be doing that?" Robin asked from the kitchen.

Regina kept her eyes closed, continuing the rhythm she established. "You were in the hospital when Addison told me I should start doing this. Well, I'm doing it."

Robin contemplated in silence, his eyes never leaving his wife's side-to-side movements, until, of course, her hips began rotating in a circular pattern. Then, he swallowed, and the sound of his saliva going back down his throat sounded deafening in his ears. He forced himself to look away and put the post up in front of him to block his vision of Regina's arse for good measure.

Roland giggled from the floor as he watched, turned his head this way and that as Regina and Rose changed positions from cat/cow to goddess and back again to the first, stretching some more before resting a moment in child's pose.

Shaking his head from his stupor, Robin looked at the clock and realized with a start he was going to be late dropping off Roland if they didn't leave now. He jumped to his feet, grabbed his kiddo's school bag and keys, and shouted eagerly, "Roland, come on. Give Momma a kiss and let's go."

Roland dropped his hands to the ground as he tried to mimic the women's warrior pose. "Aww, but I'm doing exercises with Momma."

"Roland," Robin warned gently.

Regina smiled at the boy. "We can do some more when you come back from school, sweetheart." She leaned down and gave the boy a quick kiss. "Have fun today."

"I will," he replied, scrambling up off the floor.

Robin walked up and gave Regina a quick kiss to the lips. "Perhaps Momma can teach Daddy some yoga poses, too, after his shift later, hm?"

Rose's voice groaned from behind them, and in a sing-song voice, she said, "I'm not listening."

But it didn't matter, Mr. and Mrs. Locksley only had eyes for each other. Regina grinned at him and gave him a slight shove, pointing toward the door. "Get out of here, you're going to be late."

* * *

On Wednesday, Regina turned to look at her still slumbering husband. In repose, his face was devoid of the lines of worry, which had characterized it for the last five days. She felt so terribly guilty for worrying him, for worrying herself, too, for that matter, when all it had been was one annoying (granted, agonizing) ligament pain.

Their whole world had been turned upside down for four and a half hours, and she knew the traumatic experience had triggered his memories of Marian's death. Tears filled her eyes, remembering how he looked when he walked into the hospital room. How he tried hard to keep his emotions in check for her, but she could still see the fear and panic bubbling up to the surface.

Regina carefully rolled to her side to place a light kiss on his lips. She tenderly ran her fingertips over the plains of his face and through his sandy, blonde hair, scooting into his side as close as possible with their sons between them. And even in slumber, Robin pulled her to him instinctively.

She sighed at the way his arms wrapped around her.

God, she loved him so much, couldn't imagine life without him, or Roland or the twins.

The soft hum of the heater, the warmth of Robin laying next to her, his breath on her neck, it was so peaceful here at home, snuggled in bed with her husband, Roland still sleeping across the hall. The quiet was almost enough to make her drowsy once again. She shut her eyes, ready to let tranquility claim her, but a movement suddenly brought her away from the pull of sleep. Her breath stilled in her chest, and her eyes opened wide.

Was that? It couldn't be. Could it?

But then, she was well into her second trimester, eighteen weeks, and Addison said it could be anytime now. She dropped her hand from Robin's chest to rest over her stomach, and gasped feeling the quickening again.

A flutter.

She was sure of it. Regina's heartbeat skipped with excitement. She quickly bunched up her cotton tee so that she could slide her hand over her round stomach. A little laugh bubbled out of her, and taking Robin's hand from her hip she placed it on her belly.

She shook him gently but firmly. "Robin, wake up," she whispered, continuing to shake his shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

His eyes blinked open rapidly, and he inhaled sharply in alarm. "What's wrong?" He inquired, his startled sleep-rugged voice rasped, and his hand moved from her belly to under her elbow.

Regina ran her fingers across his scalp and got him to focus on her beaming face, her eyes sparkling with tears. She smiled, grasped his wrist and slowly edged his palm down to rest just above her navel. His brow creased, while staring at their hands joined over her pregnant belly, and she waited for him to feel what she did.

The instant realization dawned on him, she knew. His brow softened, eyes glistened, and a grin, unlike any she'd seen yet, grew on his face from ear-to-ear. Even though they were still both tired, sleep never returned. They stayed like that – her hand covering his, his palm rounded over their fruitful endeavors – until the sun broke through the last remnants of night and Roland creaked open the door and peeked his head into their room.

* * *

The following week, Monday started well enough. After nine days of bed rest, Regina had been ready to go back to the museum and busy herself with anything that required more from her than napping, reading in bed, or watching movies on the couch. Surprisingly, she had a lot of energy, did yoga almost every day (with Rose when her schedule allowed it) and padded around the house. However, that didn't last for long.

At the beginning of her twenty-first week, exhaustion really hit her hard. The first Monday back at work hadn't been too bad, but come Tuesday, she could barely keep her eyes open at her desk. Mary Margaret sent her home early, text messaged Robin so he could pick her up, and told Regina that she might want to start considering when to take her maternity leave, or at least think about only working part-time, and maybe half days.

An incessant knock pounded on the door, jarring Robin up from the couch.

Regina was fast asleep in their bedroom, and he had tried to lay down with her, but he couldn't stop his mind from reeling or his body from tossing and turning. Finally, he tiptoed out of their room as quietly as he could so not to wake her, he called Belle to check in on Roland since she picked him up from school, and then curled up on the couch and turned on the TV, hoping to settle or silence the anxiety pumping adrenaline through his system. After watching thirty minutes or so of Martin Freeman and Benedict Cumberbatch in a rerun of Sherlock, he fell asleep.

Someone's fist rapped on the door again, and he eased his way off the sofa and briskly walked to answer before the racket disturbed his sleeping wife. He wanted her to get as much rest as possible, even though Addison said everything was fine, he still had his reservations.

Robin unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door. His breath left his lungs in a shocked exhale, and he gripped the doorknob for firmly.

"Well, are ya just gonna stand there looking at me like that or ya gonna help me with my bags, my darlin'?"

Robin rubbed remaining sleep from his eyes and a bit of drool from the corner of his mouth. "Mum?" He took a stepped forward and stared at her, his mouth agape.

"Yes, now shut your pie and be a dear and help me with my bags. You need a bloody lift in this place. Three flights of stairs and blasted railing ain't exactly what I'd call convenient. And I to very well told ya that the last time I was here on holiday."

Robin bent down to grab his mum's duffle and carry-on, still gob struck that she was here, in his home, in Seattle. Barely three paces back inside, and he was embraced in a fierce, full-bodied hug. He let the luggage drop to the ground and wrapped his arms around his mum.

Joan rubbed her palm up and down his back, immediately reminding him of when he was a lad and needed his mum to dry his eyes and calm his fears. She sort of swayed to and fro, the top of her head coming up to his chin. He remembered when he barely came up to hers, when he could still lay his head flat on her shoulder and seek refuge in her embrace. Now the tables had turned, and it was Joan's head on his shoulder, he was good deal taller now.

She stood back at an arm's length, smiled up at him, and then walloped him in the arm.

"Ow! Bloody hell, Mum! What was that for?" He cursed, rubbing the sore spot. What was it with the women in his life constantly hitting him to get a point across?

"What do you mean, _bloody hell, Mum_. I'll show you bloody hell!" Joan raised her voice.

"Mum, _shh_, please. Regina's–" Robin tried, motioning with his hands for her to lower her voice.

"Don't you _shhh_ me," she retorted indignantly. "I phone and phone and phone two Saturdays ago, and I don't get an answer. Or a return, and I have to reach out to your sister in order to find out that my worst assumptions aren't correct, you're not dead, but _your_ wife, _my_ new daughter-in-law, who I've yet to meet, is in hospital and you didn't have the decency to phone and tell your mother."

Robin huffed and groaned, letting his head lull forward. "Mum, you're right. I apologize." He looked up and placed both his hands on Joan's shoulders. "I should have called, but I didn't because I– well, I didn't think to. And Regina and the twins, they're alright now. It was a scare, but Dr. Montgomery has assured us that there's no reason to fret."

"And yet the dark bags under your eyes tell me different," Joan said, reaching up to rub her thumb on her boy's cheek.

Thankfully, she had a daughter with the right mind to fill her in on what had happened. Belle had told her about Regina and their afternoon at home and how it had all happened so suddenly and terrifyingly fast that they didn't have a chance to be proactive, just reactive. They barely had time to drop Roland off with Neal, before she and Killian helped Regina into the car and drove her to the hospital. Everyone trying to stay calm and collected, even though they were freaking out internally.

After Joan and her daughter said their _goodbye_s, she talked with Marcus, looked up a flight to Seattle, and traded in her Delta frequent flyer miles for a last minute ticket.

"Mum," Robin said, putting her at arm's length. "It's after five o'clock. How did you, when did you leave?"

"You're father and I drove to Dublin this morning, and they shut the cabin doors at 6:25 a.m. Two layovers at CDG and SFO and a taxi ride, and here I am." She walked into the kitchen, opened the wine fridge, pulled out a bottle of Cabernet and poured herself a glass.

Robin swapped the opener from a drawer and cut the foil for her, popping out the cork, and pouring her drink of choice into a decanter. "Regina should be up soon, I'll go into our room in a minute to check on her."

"She's already up," a husky voice responded tiredly from behind Joan and Robin, feet shuffling across the living room rug to the hardwood foot. They both turned around and Joan smiled, taking in her daughter-in-law.

"Well, my dear. I've been dying ta meet'cha. Come 'ere. Let me look at you," Joan said, with a gleam in her eyes. Regina padded over to her, still waking up. She looked to Robin, and he smiled.

The two most important women in his life were finally meeting, and he couldn't be happier.

"Regina," Robin said. "This is my mum, Joan. Mum, this is Regina, my wife."

Joan reached out for Regina's hands and gave her a good once over. "Oh, the wee ones," she cooed, her palm coming to rest on the top of Regina's stomach. "And everything's fine? Nuthing ta worry about?"

Regina placed her hand on top of Joan's. "Everything's fine," she said confidently, even though she was a bit nervous about meeting Robin's mother for the first time.

If Regina had known that Joan was going to be here, she would've changed out of her silk pajamas and at least have put on a bra. Okay, maybe she wouldn't have put on a bra, lately that particular undergarment and underwire had been extremely uncomfortable, but she might have put on a sports bra at the very least.

* * *

After a quick shower, Regina dressed and trotted down the hall to the kitchen. She stopped just outside the living room and watched mother and son talk, dice vegetables, and tend the stove. It was like catching a glimpse of Robin's childhood – familiar and heartwarmingly tranquil, a cozy moment. Regina's heart filled with love for the man across the room and a slight ache settled in her chest as she wondered what her life might have been like if she had a caring mother like Joan seemed to be.

Regina placed her hands on her pregnant belly and rubbed either side protectively.

Truthfully, she'd been thinking about Cora more and more lately. Only natural that as she was about to become a mother, hers would weigh heavily on her mind. She hadn't even called her. Not that she had any desire to, not really. Well, maybe a very, very small part of her did, but either other bone in her body told her to force that tiny inclination down. Far down where her precious Roland, and her sweet Robin, and their boys could never be hurt or manipulated by Cora. Then there was another part of her that wondered about Zelena, about her nieces (bratty and snotty as they were that fawned over Cora like little idolaters), about her father. Did none of them really care about her, or what she was doing, or whether or not she was alive and healthy and happy? Then again, it wasn't as if she'd reached out to them either. In the beginning, after moving to Seattle, she had talked to her father at least once a week. But then, their phone calls dwindled down to a couple times a month, and then every other month, and then to just a few times a year, until nothing.

Cora had a way of ruining everything good in Regina's life, and she wouldn't let her ruin this.

Joan and Robin laughed about some memory from his youth, and Regina smiled. There was no underestimating how much Joan obviously loved and cared for her son.

_Family_ wasn't just a word that Joan threw around for stature's sake or as a way to remind you that you owed her a debt, because of the legacy her name brought you. No, _family _meant something; it was important and cherished and above all other things. Her last minute flight here was a true testament to that.

Regina wasn't even sure how to articulate how much it meant to her that her mother-in-law would come all this way to check on Robin, to check on all of them. She walked further into the kitchen, and Joan glanced over her shoulder, sensing her presence. She smiled and turned toward her.

"Feelin' better, dear?" Joan asked, going over to the cupboard to grab Regina a glass, so she could offering her some iced tea.

"I am, thank you," she replied, taking a deep breath and grinning. "Naps always help."

Walking up to her and handing her the glass, Joan paused and studied her more closely before she nodded sagely, her eyes bright with understanding. "I remember those days," she told her daughter-in-law.

Without missing a beat, Joan took Regina by the hand and led her over to sit at the table. She pulled out two chairs, one for each of them.

Smelling the air, Regina hummed appreciatively. "What are you both making for dinner?"

Robin continued adding quartered potatoes into a boiling pot. "Well, in honor of my mum's arrival, I thought it be nice to have a bit of home. So it's lamb stew for tonight," he responded with a wide grin.

"It looks like you've made enough to feed a small army," Regina posited, drinking her tea. "I hope you don't think we can polish that off. I'll have to go buy another wardrobe."

"You say that like it's a bad thing, love." Robin smirked playfully and gave her a small wink. "There will be more for leftovers."

The apartment door opened and Roland clomped across the foyer and into the kitchen excitedly. Spotting Joan, he dashed ahead and jumped into her open arms, exclaiming, "Gran!"

"Hello, my darlin'." Joan hugged the boy, giving him a good grandmotherly squeeze. "What have ya been into? Have you been rollin' in the mud?"

Regina and Robin turned and gave the young boy a once over, noting the unruly mop of dark, curly hair covered with dry bits of dirt, mud-smudged pants and shirt. Regina quirked an eyebrow at Robin, whose lips were pursed into a thin line.

"Roland where's Belle?" He inquired.

"I'm right here," she said exasperated, letting the front door slam behind her.

Regina's jaw dropped, and Robin had to bite his lip to keep from laughing. His sister was even worse for wear than Roland. Head to toe drenched, soaking wet with mud on her face and skirt.

"Belle!" Joan gasped. "Whatever have you been doin'?" Belle didn't look at all surprised to see their mother. Robin quirked his brows. The two of them were conspirators. He just knew it.

"Auntie Belle fell in the mud!" Roland laughed.

Belle clicked her tongue and narrowed her eyes at the boy. "And who's fault was that, eh?" She asked, clearly displeased.

"Roland," Robin looked down at him. "What happened?"

"I just wanted to jump in a puddle," Roland told his father.

Belle laughed a little darkly. "He jumped in a puddle alright. About twenty of them, and then proceeded to trip so I reached out to grab him, and we both went in."

Robin covered his mouth with his hand, trying to smother his amusement. His poor sister looked truly miserable. Like a drowned rat, and it was all he could do not to laugh.

"Roland do you have something to say to your aunt?" Regina asked. Oh, right, of course. Robin should have thought of that.

Roland looked down at the ground and then up at Belle through those long, dark eyelashes. In a small voice, he apologized, "Sorry, Auntie Belle. I didn't mean to," kicking the at an imaginary pebble on the floor.

Belle's shoulders slumped. God, why was he so adorable, she could kill her brother for having such an adorable, little munchkin. And two more were on their way. Ugh, she was going to be the most screwed aunt ever. At the whim of the Locksley boys. She bent down to his eye level and picked one clump of dirt out of his hair. "That's alright, buddy. Just next time, listen to me when I say, no."

Regina got up from the table. "Belle, come with me. You can use our shower, and I have some clothes you can wear."

She groaned, "Thanks, Regina," and followed her to their room.

Joan gestured to Roland and pushed Robin toward his son. "I've got supper, my darlin'. Ya take care ov that mess," she instructed.

"Alright, little man," Robin took his young lad's hand. "A bath for you, too, then. And we'll have chat about listening."

* * *

On Thursday, the whole Locksley family went about getting ready for the day. Regina and Joan made breakfast for everyone – fluffy eggs, sizzling bacon, and savory sausage, even a stack of hotcakes with maple syrup and butter. Robin made sure Roland got dressed for the day and had everything he needed for school. The plan was to drop their lad off on the way to their appointment with Addison, but as plans tend to do in their household, everything sort of fell apart when Roland started drinking his glass of milk at the breakfast table.

"Sweetheart," Regina said, brushing his curls away from his forehead as he held his glass in his hands. Just staring at the cup. He hadn't eaten anything yet. "Are you okay?" He felt a bit warm to the touch. "Robin, I think he's sick."

"Roland," Robin said, getting out of his chair. Joan looked on at the three of them – father, mother, and son.

He had just taken the cup out of his boy's hands, when Roland finally looked at him, and in a very pitiful voice, said, "Daddy, my tummy hurts." Robin picked him up out of the chair, hugged him to his chest, rubbing his back.

Roland laid his head down on his daddy's shoulder, and listened as Regina said she'd go and get the thermometer. Before she came back, the tiny kiddo had retched in Robin's arms. Vomit dribbled down his father's back. Joan hurriedly retrieved a dishcloth, and she cleaned the child up in the bathroom while Robin went to change.

When he came back into the living room, Regina was holding Roland in her arms, rocking him back and forth, running her fingers through his hair, and gently singing him a lullaby.

"He needs to see the pediatrician," Regina asserted. "You can take him on the way to my appointment. You see Dr. Robbins, and I'll see Addy."

Robin ran his hands over the top of his head. He wanted to do both. How was he supposed to pick between Roland, the twins, and Regina?

"Robin, my boy," Joan interrupted his train of thought, already seeing the frantic look in her son's eyes. She knew Robin Oliver Locksley better than anyone, and she could see that he was tormenting himself over the decision that he knew he needed to make. "There will come a day, when unfortunately ya might have ta pick and choose which child ta help first. Even a time when ya might have ta pick them over Regina, and she might have ta choose them over ya. You're father and I used ta have ta do it all the time. It's not because ya don't love them all equally or because ya don't want what's best for all ov 'em. It's because there's one ov you. And one ov Regina. And there will be three ov them. Do the arithmetic."

He huffed out a loud breath and pulled his bottom lip into his mouth anxiously. "Alright, here's what we're gonna do. Mum, you're coming with us. I'll take Roland to peds. And you and Regina can go to the appointment together. Alright? Okay," he said, without waiting for either woman to answer.

* * *

Joan sat in the hallway outside of the small exam room, while Addison followed up on Regina's progress.

"Are you feeling the babies move yet?" She asked, feeling along Regina's groin and monitoring the fetal heart rates.

"Yes, it started a few days ago. It's like bubbles or butterflies." They both smiled, and Addison shut off the monitor.

"Okay, good. What about contractions? I don't you weren't feeling any before, but I just want to make sure you don't leave anything out."

Regina shook her head, "No, nothing. I've been doing yoga with Rose, resting like you said, only working half days at work since Tuesday."

"And how's your diet been going? Because according to your weight the nurse wrote down in your chart," Addison waved the iPad in the air. "You've only gained six pounds in your first trimester, and now you're up to thirteen."

"I don't see why I'm not gaining more weight. I eat everything in sight."

"Everything in sight, as in things rich in nutrients, or are we talking empty calories like all those sweets Robin mentioned last time?"

Regina's silence told Addison all she needed to know.

"You're not going to like this, but I want you to gain at least thirty-five pounds by the time this is all over."

"Thirty-five pounds?! You've got to be joking."

"I'm completely serious, Regina. This is important because there's a higher risk of preterm labor and low birth weight in a multiples pregnancy," Addison told her, taking off her glasses and fidgeting with her hands. That last bit caught Regina's attention. She sat up a little higher on the exam table, closing her legs, and tugging down the hospital gown.

"We're between the 20 to 24 week mark. I need you to gain a total of 24 pounds by your 24th week. It _greatly_ reduces your chance of preterm labor. You can still do light workouts. Yoga will help manage those ligament pains and keep you fit for delivery. But I want you eating more proteins, calcium, and whole grains. Eggs, beef, cottage cheese, turkey, and sweet potatoes–"

"Sweet potatoes?"

"Yes, they're full of vitamin C and fiber. Eat tons of them. Along with lean meats, vegetables, yogurt. In fact, I'm going to write these all down for you. I'm serious, Regina, you better come back next month with another eight to ten pounds on you at _least_."

Regina nodded her head in agreement. She didn't exactly like the idea of gaining thirty-five pounds by the end of this, but she'd do it if it meant the twins would be healthy. Addison gave her a moment to get dressed and stepped out into the hallway to fetch Joan. When her friend and mother-in-law came back in, she was already sitting in one of the chairs, slipping on her other black, thigh-high leather boot.

On their way out the door, Addison gave her a few pamphlets on childbirth classes, Regina opened one of the brochures, and then quickly shut it. Not quite ready to see a graphic depiction of the _horrors _of delivery, which brought up another topic that made Regina stare at Addison like she was on insane.

"Now might not be a bad time to start thinking about the type of birth you want. Although, a lot of options are out like water births," Regina cringed (that sounded unsanitary), but Addison ignored her look and went on. "Depending on the position of the babies, you might be able to have a natural birth for at least one of them–"

"Wait, stop," Regina held up her hand, standing up. "Are you saying, there's a possibility that I might go through_ all of that_," she said, waving her hand in a circular motion._ "_Just to get cut open in the end? Why?"

"I'm sure everything will be fine, but I'd prefer to be prepared. One of the twins might not be positioned properly or there might be fetal distress, but what I'm trying to say, so horribly might I add, is that we're not at a point where I can state with absolute certainty that you'll have two natural births."

"So what you're saying is that there's a chance we might need ta do a C-section, if one ov the wee ones is all turned 'round?" Joan cut in. The redhead was rambling, and she wanted her to get on with her point.

"Well, I could try manually shifting the baby," Addison said, making the situation a bit worse. She was not on her A-game today.

"How?" Regina questioned, afraid to hear the answer.

"Either by manipulating from the outside or vaginally," Addison explained, demonstrating with her hands in the air.

"You mean, put your hand up..." Joan started and then let her words die off.

"Yes," and at the matching horrified look on Regina and Joan's faces, Addison added, "But by that point Regina will have already delivered one baby, my hands wouldn't be an issue by then."

"I think I'm going to be sick," Regina paled. "Can't I just opt for a cesarean before all of that happens?"

"You could, but let's see where the twins are before we make any decisions."

Both women were quite on the car ride home. Roland tucked into the back seat, sleeping before they made it to the interstate, Robin's gaze shifting back and forth between his mum in the front seat and Regina in the back sitting next to Roland, her hand running through his little curls.

"How'd it go with Addison?" He asked. Regina and Joan looked at each other through the rear-view mirror.

"Best not bring it up now," his mum replied. "The wee ones are fine and healthy, Regina is fine and healthy. And that's all that matters."

And the expression on Regina's face told him not to question his mum's advice.

* * *

Once they arrived back at home, Regina helped Robin settle Roland in bed, and then feigning a headache, excused herself from the room, telling Robin she just wanted to rest for a while. Robin frowned after, her but let her go.

Escaping into their room, Regina let tears fall freely. She felt tired, overwhelmed, and after her visit with Addison, completely and utterly terrified. The weight gain was enough, but now the birth, she wasn't ready to think about it. Didn't want to. She knew she was being rude, shutting herself away in their room, while they had a guest, but the truth was she just wanted to be by herself for a while and have a good cry.

Changing into something more comfortable, Regina took off her make up and got into bed. She had pulled open the curtains to their room and watched the rain outside fall and roll gently down their windows.

* * *

_A Few Minutes Before_

Robin watched as Regina walked down the hall and shut the door to their bedroom. He turned to his mother. "What happened with Addison?"

Joan gave her son a sympathetic smile. "Let's go make a spot of tea. Give the poor girl a few moments ta herself."

Robin looked torn and glanced back toward the bedroom. "But–"

"Robin, she's fine. She's just had a hard hit of reality, and she's comin' ta terms with it. Let her be for a moment and come along with me. I'll tell ya what I heard."

After talking with his mum, Robin helped tidy up and then got her situated in the guest room.

* * *

Regina was still awake, staring out the window, back to the door, when she heard a creak and a thud of wood on wood. A second or so later, she felt the bed dip and the blankets lift as Robin spooned up behind her. She rested back against him, his hand came to rest over her belly, rubbing and caressing in circular motions.

He kissed her temple and breathed her in. They were both silent for a while, Robin holding her while new fresh tears escaped down her cheeks. "Not a very good appointment, I take it," he sighed.

Regina let out a light laugh. "What gave it away?"

"_This_," Robin nudged the back of her knee with his. "What's wrong, love?"

"Addison told me I have to gain ten pounds."

"And that's a bad thing?"

Regina rolled onto her back and gazed up at him. Her eyes were red and puffy, she'd obviously been crying for a while now, and it broke his heart.

"In a _month_, Robin. I'm going to be enormous."

"You are not going to be enormous. Love, you do realize that everything you have gained is right here," he rubbed his hand back and forth over her belly for emphasis. "And it's all for our sons, because right now they need to be healthy, and _you _need to be healthy. It won't last forever; it'll come off."

Regina sighed and looked away. "I know."

Robin took her chin in his hand and gently brought her eyes back to meet his again. "What else is troubling you?"

Regina shrugged, wiping away another tear. "I guess, I'm a little scared."

His brow furrowed. "Of what?"

"Of labor," she clarified, "Of the delivery. Addison said we should start thinking and getting ready for their birth. Whether or not we want it to be natural birth, whether I want drugs, the possibility of a cesarean."

"Is that likely?" He asked, tracing over her temples.

"I don't know. There were too many scenarios that she talked about. She said George had terrible bedside manner, but today hers was pretty horrible as well. She won't know until it gets a bit closer."

Robin nodded, seeing frustration, nervousness, and fear in her eyes. "Well then, it sounds to me like there are a bunch of _what if_s jumbled in with what will actually happen."

"But, we don't know what actually might happen," Regina argued.

"Exactly, love," he replied, and Regina turned her face back away from him. Not in the mood to listen to his unrelenting optimism.

But he wouldn't let her.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered, pulling her into his arms. She angled her head to look at him. "What did we say to each other after we came home from the hospital the day after Thanksgiving?"

Regina swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at him brokenly. God, he was too perfect.

"We're in this together."

"Right, we're in this together. And I love you, and I love Roland, and I love Cashew and Crumpet. Even those are ridiculous nicknames, and we need to find real ones pronto."

She laughed, rolled over to face him, and cupped his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. "What would I do without you?"

They fell asleep that night, tucked into each other's arms, fears and anxiousness forgotten.

For now.

* * *

In the morning, while Robin brushed his teeth, he watched Roland, watching Regina go about her usual routine in front of the vanity mirror. He leaned against the door frame, not wanting to disturb his two loves.

Roland sat on the bathroom counter and gazed at Regina, his eyes followed her hand as she applied foundation, eye shadow, mascara and lipstick. Every now and then she'd ask him to pass her something, or he would ask her questions, or giggle as she pretended to dust blush over his cheeks.

He grinned up at her and asked, "Am I pretty like you, Momma?"

"You," she tapped his nose, "Are very handsome. Just like your daddy."

The scene before him took Robin's breath away, and his heart swelled in his chest.

If you asked him, last July, what his life might be like come the end of the year, he never would've said that he'd be married, and happily and joyfully in love, with room in his heart for a family he never expected.

If you asked him, last July, what his life might be like come the end of the year, he'd have told you that he and Roland would probably fly to Ireland for Christmas. They'd probably decorate a tree, something small in the living room. They'd probably go to the pub for their annual Christmas Eve party, sip hot cocoa together, maybe watch a game on the telly, or see the parade and eat candy canes together.

If you asked him, last July, what his life might be like come the end of the year, he never would have said, _I'll be spending it with my wife, and my son, and two babies on the way. _

Regina looked up at Robin, done applying a light shade of blush and winked at him. Her attention shifted back to Roland, and she tickled the underside of his chin. His son giggled, and his wife laughed, a full-bodied sound that pricked at his eyes.

Last July, Robin never would have told you that he'd be _this_ happy, and for that he was quite grateful. Always the type who loved surprises, especially those of the heart.

* * *

On Monday, the fifteenth of December, Regina and Joan spent a greater part of the late morning and early afternoon wrapping up Christmas shopping with Roland (Robin working at the pub). There were just about finished, when their excited five-year-old started jumping up and down.

"Mommy, look it! Look!" He shouted, pointing toward the window display. Regina did in fact look and groaned already knowing how much trouble she could get in for this.

Why, of all the shops, why did this one have to be on their way back to the car? A blue sign with a white typeface announced in big, bold hard-to-miss-letters letters, _Hanna's Pet Shop_, and it made Regina cringe.

"Gran, do see the puppies?!" Roland exclaimed, pressing his face up against the glass. A fluffy litter of Pomeranians pounced and tumbled over each other.

"I see, laddie," Joan said, joining him at the window. Regina hesitated, very aware of Robin's stance on dogs right now.

Joan looked back at her, and said, "No harm in letting the lad have a look."

Roland put both of his palms up against the glass, not close enough it would seem. "Aww, look how wittle they are, Mommy!"

"I see, sweetheart," she replied.

"Can we get one?" He looked at her hopefully with a huge smile on his face.

Ugh, her heart. That wasn't fair.

"Oh no, Roland, my dear. Those puppies yip and are delicate, little things. No, no, no," Joan shook her head and guided him toward the entrance door. "What ya need is a puppy that ya can play with, one that won't break or get caught under foot."

"Joan," Regina warned, "Robin doesn't–"

"Oh, my dear. I know he wants no part in the lad having a pet, but I think he forgets how much he loved having a dog of his own when he was Roland's age."

She ushered the boy into the shop, and Regina had no option but to follow. Joan was, just like Robin, rather stubborn when she wanted to be, informal, and lovely, and warm, but also stubborn.

A bubbly, young woman with vibrant red hair greeted them. Her purple shirt and green shorts only added to her cheery disposition.

"Hi, welcome to Hanna's Pet Shop. Have you been here before?" She asked.

"No, I haven't," Joan responded. "It's my first time."

"Oh, well in that case, I'm Ariel. Would you like to know how our program works?"

"What do ya mean? Ya don't just buy 'em and off ya go then?" Joan asked, dumbfounded.

The woman laughed and then told Regina and Joan about their perfect adoption program for matching families up with dog types based on personality, interests, characteristics, lifestyle, home layout, and family size, and much more. Each family paid a minimal monthly fee and were provided with customized pet food, veterinary care, emergency care, boarding when needed, and expert help with behavior.

By the time Ariel was through with her memorized corporate monologue, Roland was bouncing on the balls of his feet, ready to pick out a puppy.

"Oh, well that's grand. Did you hear that, Regina love? They even deliver the pet food."

"Robin's still not going to like it. Maybe I should call him?"

"Momma, Momma, look at these ones! They have blue eyes, Momma!" Roland couldn't contain any of his abandon glee.

"Ohhh." Regina's face transformed into a soft smile as Roland pet two of the most adorable Huskies she'd ever seen.

A red and white puppy licked Roland's face, making him giggle. "He likes me!"

"That one is a female," Ariel corrected. "The black and white is a male."

"Oh, are they siblings?" Joan asked.

"Yes, from the same litter. We had five, but it's just these two left. I don't think they'll last long."

"Oh really? Do ya hear that Regina? They won't last long."

"Momma, can we have a puppy, please? I'll take care of it. Gran teached me how already."

"She taught you how," Regina corrected, arms crossed over her stomach.

"That's what I said," Roland replied, grinning from ear-to-ear, all dimples and a mop of curly hair, and far too cute for his own good.

Regina sighed. It was hard to say no to that face. The puppy whimpered and grunted, licking Roland's cheek again. To either of their faces. "You want this one?" She asked, carefully crouching down on the balls of her feet. Joan stood behind her, in case she needed help getting up. She didn't. She wasn't _that_ big yet. Although, she could easily see herself having trouble once she hit the six-month mark. Regina began petting the red and white puppy on the head, scratching behind her ears. "She's a girl."

"Yes! I want her!" Roland beamed.

"You can always blame it on me, Regina, love," Joan suggested.

"Oh, I will be," Regina replied. Joan after all ushered them in here, to fluff and cuteness and irresistible, puppy feels.

Roland's eye widened. Wait. "Does that mean I can have her, Mommy?" He asked, practically shaking with excitement.

Regina slowly stood up, one hand supporting her belly, the other at the small of her back. "Your father isn't going to be very happy," her brow creased.

"Oh, he'll come 'round," Joan waved her hand in the air.

Regina looked at Ariel. "Okay, we'll take her."

"Great, if you'll just come this way. We have some paperwork you need to fill out."

After Regina signed and dated a membership and release form, Ariel buckled a purple collar around the puppy's neck, clipped on a matching leash, and handed the end to Roland. On the way out of the store, they walked by the Husky pin, and the other puppy whimpered. Paws up against the pen wall, trying to get out. Regina paused mid stride and frowned. She started to walk again, and he let out the most pitiful whine. Regina turned to Ariel. "That's his sister?" She asked.

"It is," the young woman answered.

The puppy whined louder when his sister nudged her nose up against the glass, Roland peering down, leash a little limp in his hand. Later, Regina would blame it on her hormones, but in that instant, her heart broke for the poor, little thing. She shook her head and closed the gap between her and puppy number two.

"I'll take him, as well," she stated, and Joan and Roland both looked at her with the same expression.

"Are you sure?" Ariel inquired, getting ready to print out more release forms.

"Two puppies mommy?!" Roland shrieked.

"I only take blame for one," Joan made sure she knew.

"No, this one is all me," Regina said, picking up the ball of fur.

* * *

Thankfully, when Joan, Regina and Roland arrived back home a little after 6:30 p.m., carrying a crate, one bag of dog food, a couple of brushes, chew toys, water bowls, and food dishes, trailed by two scampering puppies, Robin wasn't downstairs at the pub and the flat was empty, save for a note from Robin.

_Hey Beautiful. Gone to the store. Be back soon. - Robin P.S. Love ya, too, Mum. ;) And, of course. Smooches to Roland. _

Regina groaned. Oh, fuck. Robin was going to be pissed when he returned.

* * *

By the time, Robin returned with grocery bags in hand, the house was awfully silent. He unpacked all the perishables and put them away in the fridge or freezer, leaving canned goods, bread, pasta noodles, jars, fruits and veggies on the counter. He'd put them all in their proper place later. First, he wanted to find his family. He knew they were here, he saw his mum's rental car on the curb. He took his wallet out of his back pocket and tossed it on the kitchen table along with his keys.

No one was in the living room, but purses and shoes were by the entry way closet. He popped into Roland's room, but only saw a zip-up sweater discarded on the ground.

He passed by the guest room and saw his mum snoring in the wingback chair, feet propped up on the ottoman. He laughed. Of course they were tuckered out from shopping and walking all day at the mall.

He moseyed back to his and Regina's bedroom door, eased it open, and spotted his wife sleeping on her side, comforter covering everything below her chest, soft shadow cast across her face by the lamp on their bedside table. Robin smiled and made his way over to her. Once he was standing over her, about to turn off the light, he spied brown curls peeking out from beneath the covers. Robin chuckled lightly and sat down on the bed, tugging the blanket back so he could see his boy's face.

He sighed contently, threaded his fingers through his kiddo's hair and smiled at both slumbering _Locksley_s. Just as he was about to stand up, a little whimper sounded from beneath the sheets, and something moved.

No, they didn't.

Robin slowly pulled back the comforter, and there lay two puppies, snuggled between his wife and son. One curled into Regina's side, the other spread over the top of her arm.

"You've got to be shitting me," he exasperated, running a hand down his face.

Regina inhaled sharply, startled out of sleep, and moved a little too quickly. She winced, just a slight twinge in her side, nothing more, a fraction of a second long, and she waded it out. Over before it began, the belly band and yoga classes helping.

Robin's face softened a bit, but his lips remained pursed.

"Hi," she said, with a nervous smile on her face. And he nodded at her sternly.

Roland rolled over and one of the puppies crawled over to him, sniffed his hair, and its wet nose tickled his neck. He giggled in his sleep until he woke up, and upon seeing his daddy, his excitement came back full force.

"Daddy!" He squealed, getting out from under the covers. "Daddy, guess what! Guess what!" He crawled over to him and put his little hands on Robin's face, not noticing the furrow of his brow.

"Oh, I'm sure I know what _guess what_ means," Robin said. Regina eased her way up in bed and propped a pillow behind her back, hair touseled and shirt wrinkled. She looked adorable, and Robin tried not to stare at her so not to be swayed from his righteous indignation.

A puppy with red and white fur padded over to him and Roland. "Daddy, this one is Shasta. She's a girl. And this one," Roland turned around and pulled the black and white one over to him. "This one is a boy, his name is Hood. Mommy got him for you!"

"Oh, did she now?" Robin said, glancing over at Regina. She smiled weakly. "Well, wasn't that sweet of your mommy."

"I got to name them," Roland told him joyfully. "They're named after the mountains. Like Mt. Shasta and Mt. Hood. Remember, we learned about them in school!"

Robin sighed, clearly his son was excited. He was at least grateful for that, but it was hard to get past the fact that Regina had gone and bought, not one, but two dogs, two puppies without consulting him first. "I remember, my boy."

"And Daddy, Henry is going to take them on walks with me."

"Oh, is he now?" Robin highly doubted that was going to happen every day. Henry and Emma lived twenty minutes away.

"Yep," Roland declared.

"It seems as though you, your mommy, and Gran have this all figured out then."

Dinner that night was pretty silent. Regina and Joan gave Robin a little space, while he chopped and diced onions and garlic and carrots and sloshed water into a pot. Huffing and mumbling under his breath about women and dogs and late night feedings and twins on the way.

Roland – the happy five-year-old – that he was, had no idea that his papa was actually upset, just kept humming and skipping through the house, Shasta and Hood scampering behind him. Before bed, Regina and Joan took the puppies on a short walk. When Robin said Regina should stay upstairs and rest off her feet, she smiled. Mad, but he still cared enough that he didn't want her overdoing it.

"I'm fine," she assured. "But, thank you." She padded over to him, rubbed her thumb over his stubbled cheek, and gave him a quick kiss. He growled a little, not because of his anger, but due to the fact that Regina smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, and even though he was annoyed with her, his body also reacted instinctively to her touch.

Dammit.

* * *

Just like Robin predicted they would, the puppies whined in their crate late that night.

Annoying high-pitched, little sounds that pierced and grated irritatingly against his eardrums.

That damn dog of Danny's had whined in his ear just the same when he visited his mum and pop in Ireland. And then, too, for some dreadful reason, he had been the one to take the mutt out for a leak. And it wasn't even his dog, and now, now he had two. Twice the yips and yaps and licking and leaving little accidents (that happened not long after Regina and Joan took them on a walk) around the house.

Potty training. Hard enough with an infant with disposable nappies. Hmm, there was an idea, tape a nappy to each puppy.

"Robin," Regina said tiredly, shifting in bed. The comforter slid off her round stomach. His pillow may have been over his head, and his back may have been facing away from her, but at the sound of her voice, he turned around, casting his pillow aside. He closed his eyes and then opened them, spying her creamy skin where her loose cotton tee hiked up.

He groaned, trying to hold onto his anger.

"They'll whine all night," Regina yawned. "Why don't you just bring them in here with us?"

He flipped over into his back and, with controlled patience, said, "Love, if we let those little beasts in our bed, they'll think they can sleep here forever. Crate training them takes some time, but they'll get used to it. I promise."

Regina sighed, "Alright."

Robin nodded, leaned over, and kissed her. Frustrated, but not cruel. He flipped back over, covering his head with the pillow again.

After a few moments of listening to the puppies' cry, Regina whispered, "It just breaks my heart hearing them. Scared and alone in the dark."

It was Robin's turn to sigh. He got up from bed without saying a word and came back a few moments later with one pup under each arm. He placed them beside Regina, and they quieted, snuggling against her warmth.

Robin snorted and got back into bed, turning his back away from her and the blasted dogs that were stealing his spot. Regina frowned. She knew he was still upset, but she didn't want him to go to sleep angry. She picked up the puppies, set them down on the side of her and spooned up behind Robin, placing kisses on his back and right shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" She asked.

She felt him sigh. "Not mad just disappointed," he confessed.

Regina snaked her arms around his middle. "I'm sorry, you've a right to be. I should have talked to you first," she pressed her cheek flush against the outside of his arm. "We're a family, and it should have been a family decision."

"Thank you," he mumbled, relaxing into the mattress.

"Robin."

"Hmm?"

"I love you."

Robin turned around to face Regina. He gently threaded his fingers through her hair and kissed her. "I love you, too," he replied. "And I'm sorry I've been a prat." He put his arm under her shoulder and pulled her to him. "You realize how much work goes into having two dogs though, right? On top of having twins?"

"I know, but Henry already volunteered to walk them and their food will be delivered every week, and we can have them trained."

"We're going to have to," he chuckled, shaking his head.

"It'll be good for Roland," Regina explained. "And I think Shasta and Hood will both grow on you after a while."

Robin snorted, "Fat chance of that."

"You'll see," Regina chuckled. "You'll love them."

"Hmm," he groused some more, and then moaned into her lips pleasantly when she kissed him again. Once, twice, letting the last one linger and slipping in tongue.

* * *

Robin's face scrunched up as he studied the laptop screen in front of him. Either he

needed glasses or the price for booking a studio had risen dramatically over the last ten years.

Robin sighed and rubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers.

"Problems, guy?"

Robin looked up at Jefferson as he filled the bar stool next to him. "Hey, Jeff. No, no problems. Just a minor irritant is all."

Robin got up and walked around the counter. "Your usual?"

Jefferson shook his head. "No, a Coke will do."

Robin's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, making Jefferson chuckle. "I know, I've been cutting back."

"Alright, then," Robin nodded, proud of the bloke who seemed to have a genuine smile on his face. Pouring him a coke, he placed it on a coaster. "There ya go, mate."

Jefferson reached for his wallet, but Robin waved it away. "That's all right. This one's on the house."

"Thanks."

Robin made his way back around to his vacant seat, took a drink of his water, and started culling through page after page of Googled studios around town.

"Are you working today?" Jefferson looked around the pub, seeming a bit disappointed. "I thought Ruby managed the Tuesday shifts in the afternoon."

Robin absent-mindedly waved his concern away. "She does, but she's taking a break. She's probably in the kitchen with Ashley."

"Ahh, okay." After a moment's silence, Jefferson pointed at the laptop screen and asked, "You getting back into the music business?"

Robin laughed, "No, not at all." He looked around to make sure no one was within earshot and confessed, "I've written a song, okay a few songs, for Regina. I was thinking about recording them as a Christmas present for her, but blast. The prices are one thing, but booking is another problem. Every place I find is blocked out solid until the end of January."

Jefferson pursed his lips in thought. "Have you tried Mad Records?"

Robin chortled. Seattle's premier recording company, yeah, he tried it alright. "That's the first place I looked, but they're booked until May, I'm afraid. I might just have to buy the equipment and do it myself. Probably won't be as smooth, but…" Robin shrugged and let it go from there.

Jefferson clicked his tongue beside him. "I might be able to get you some time there."

Robin leaned back in his chair and turned to his companion. "How's that?"

Jefferson smirked and stated, "My father's the owner."

* * *

On Thursday morning, Robin yawned, headed into the living room, and glanced around at their empty flat, making his way to the cupboard to grab a mug for coffee. He vaguely remembered Roland crawling into bed with him and Regina last night, but only _vaguely_. He'd been too exhausted from working and then arguing with his lovely wife over the puppies again – this time about a pair of his sneakers that no longer had laces.

The lad was still sound asleep, two knocked out pups beside him, cuddled up in the sheets.

Regina and Joan were already dressed and gone; his mum excited about seeing the Frye, curious to visit Regina's work.

Readying his dark roast, he noticed a note on the counter.

_Your mother took Shasta and Hood out, so they should be fine for a while. Be back soon. Love you! - R _

He smiled, pouring steaming coffee into his cup. He lifted his phone up and dialed his sister. She answered quickly and a bit breathlessly, "Hey, Big Brother."

"Morning, are you busy?"

"No, I was just on my way out. How are you?"

"Oh, fantastic," Robin muttered ruefully. "I'm calling, because Mum wants us all to have dinner soon. She even wants you to bring along Gold."

"Oh, wow. That's a first."

"You know Mum, Belle. No one is ever good enough for you and probably never will be."

"You sound grumpy, today. What's wrong?"

Robin snorted, "I'm not trying to be, really, but I'm just irritated at the moment."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"Regina and Mum went to a pet shop with Roland on Monday."

"Oh, no."

"See, even you know better."

"They came back with a puppy didn't they?"

"No, they came back with two."

"Two puppies?!"

"Aye, two puppies who are _soooo cute,_ they say. But they'll grow up into bloody loch ness monsters."

"Why, what breed are they?"

"Huskies."

"Awwww, the ones with the colored eyes."

Robin rolled _his_ eyes. "Bloody hell, Belle, not you, too."

He turned around and watched as one of the pups scampered into the living room. "Speaking of the blasted devils. Here's one now." He narrowed his eyes at the mongrel. _Hood_, that was its name. Robin stared at the little brute, happily beginning to chew on the corner of one of the couch cushions. He told Belle he'd call her back later and quickly tossed the phone onto the counter, tearing off toward the mutt.

"Hey, don't do that." Trying to take it from the puppy, Robin became involved in a game of tug-o-war. Hood was only a little thing, but he was amazingly strong for his size. The cushion very quickly started to rip at the seam. Scooping up the puppy and the attached cushion in his mouth, Robin took him into the kitchen on the assumption that he was probably hungry.

Robin placed the dog beside a bowl of water and food on the floor. The puppy finally relinquished the cushion and Robin ordered, "Eat."

The puppy sniffed the dry food and looked up at Robin as if to ask _what he was supposed to do with it._

"You must be hungry?"

The puppy whimpered and then nudged his nose against the water dish. Lifting one of his enormous paws, he plunked it into the bowl, then dragged it to the edge, upsetting and spilling water all over the tiled floor.

"Arghh, piss! What did you do that for?" Robin snatched the puppy up with one hand, grabbed some towels with the other and tossed them onto the floor to soak up the water. "So you don't like the food. I don't blame you." He looked into the big, blue eyes staring up at him.

The puppy whimpered and began licking madly at Robin's hand and then chewed at the side of his palm.

"You're hungry, aren't you?" Robin said. "I don't think I'd be very tasty."

Robin blew out a breath between thinned lips, shuffling over to the puppy food containers. Setting Hood on the counter beside him, Robin started looking through the assortment of _variety packs, _but had no idea which one to choose.

How was it possible to create so many variations of lamb, beef, chicken, and rice? His mind boggled, and the puppy whimpered hungrily. Taking a random stab, he grabbed a can of lamb and chicken.

With his hand still on the pup to hold him in place on the counter, he popped the top off the can. The aroma filled the air, and Robin gagged. "OH, Christ, that smells terrible. If I didn't know better, I'd swear August had a hand in this." He slopped the unappetizing brown mess into a bowl and, with his face twisted in disgust, he let go of the puppy, but stood close by to watch him eat and make sure that he didn't fall.

Hood looked at the bowl and back at Robin. The mutt didn't seem at all impressed.

"Come on. Just give it a go, you're a dog, and you're supposed to like this sort of thing."

If Robin didn't know better, he could have sworn that the pup looked at him as if to say, _you eat it_. And just to make his morning complete, Hood, with one of those gigantic paws, whacked the side of the bowl, flipping it end-over-end and depositing the foul-smelling concoction all the way down his unwilling master's front. It slid down Robin's sweats in thick, nasty trails and plopped onto his bare feet in great, greasy lumps.

Robin couldn't move. Struck rigid with shock, he sputtered. "You ... you … bloody little beast! Shite, shite, shite!" His Irish accent coming out.

Hood yapped, his tongue lolling from his mouth as he looked at Robin.

"Daddy?" Roland came walking into the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He tilted his head at his father and his eyes widened. "Daddy you made a mess!"

Robin scowled, "No, the dog made a mess."

Scooping the pup quickly from the countertop and depositing him on the floor, Robin stared in horror at the foul sludge dripping off his shirt.

What the hell was he going to do?

If he moved, he'd spread the meaty slime all over the kitchen floor, but if he didn't, it was likely to set. Or worse still, let it sit too long, and he'd smell like this forever. Just as he was about to lift one foot off the ground, Hood took a lick at the smaller globs of meat attached to the bottom of Robin's pants. Several little laps later, and he was munching away enthusiastically at the bigger chunks on the tops of Robin's feet while Roland laughed at the puppy.

Robin smirked, rather pleased that he'd finally managed to get some food into the little beast. However, that feeling was short-lived as he watched Hood wander around in a circle, sniffle a little, and then squat and promptly leave a puddle on the floor.

Robin's head thudded onto the counter, and he swore silently. Glaring at Hood, he shuffled sideways to avoid the flood and told Roland to get back.

Roland pointed at the mess, "The puppy pottied in the house!"

With clenched teeth, Robin tried to keep anger out of his tone and replied, "I know, Roland."

With a yap and jump, Hood plunked his two front feet into the puddle, then tore around the kitchen leaving great, wet footprints from one end of the room to the other.

"Oh, for fuck's sake." He looked down at the dog, through narrowed eyes.

Grabbing an enormous roll of paper towels, Robin folded a huge amount around his arm and pulled off the absorbent sheets. Following the trail around the kitchen, he placed paper towels at random all over the ground, mopping as he went. Hood thought it was a great game, and followed Robin, leaping and pouncing on the moving sheets of paper, while Robin tried to clean up.

Roland, bless him, stayed out of his father's way, but watched intently from the sidelines, giggling every time Robin cursed. Which was quite often.

Finally having dealt with the worst of it, Robin glared down at the culprit as it sat looking up at him lovingly. "You're going to find yourself locked in a cage all day. Bath time, you. Come on Roland, you can help me."

The puppy's tail wagged and made a swishing noise as it flicked at the edge of one of the towels. "What are you looking so pleased about? You're not going to like this one bit, I assure you."

"Daddy, are you talking to the puppy?"

"I am."

"Why?"

"Because, he's in trouble."

Bending over, Robin grabbed the dog and held him away from his shirt front, carrying him into the bathroom. He filled the tub with warm water and lowered the puppy into it. Hood's tail stopped wagging instantly, and he looked at Robin.

Could dogs frown? Because suddenly, this one seemed like he knew he was a great disappointment.

Robin rolled his eyes, "It's your own fault. Next time, don't go frolicking in your pee." He shampooed the puppy with his son's help. Roland loved every minute of the soapy mess, and then they rinsed Hood off until he was squeaky clean.

With the pup wrapped in a towel, Robin took him out to the living room. His brow furrowed as he looked around and realized something.

"Roland wasn't Shasta with you and Hood in my and Mommy's room?"

"Shasta?" Roland asked, tapping his finger on his chin. Robin looked at him, and then frowned when his kiddo's eyes widened. "Uh oh," the five-year-old said, pointing toward the couch.

And that was when Robin spotted her, underneath the coffee table, laying contently and chewing enthusiastically on something.

Robin squinted, and then cursed when he recognized what she had in between her paws. Her head turned sideways as she tried to fit the end of his phone into her mouth. She growled as she tried, first one-way and then another, scraping her sharp, little teeth across the his Otterbox.

"That's a brand new iPhone you little shite!" Robin dashed over, dropped to his knees and reached for the phone, attempting to pull it to safety, but Shasta thought it was a fine new game (just like Hood had with the pillow) and firmly gripped the rubber in her teeth, tugging hard and pulling the phone out of Robin's grasp. "Give me that, you little gobshite!"

When he finally managed to pry it away from her, it seemed okay, only a few bite marks on the outside of the case. Shasta squirmed in his arms, trying to escape. Robin set the puppy on the floor, and as soon as she was free, she scampered into the kitchen.

Robin heaved a sigh and got up from the ground. He couldn't stand it, he had to check. Walking as quietly as he could to the kitchen, he peered in.

There was no sign of Shasta.

Damn.

Robin scanned the living room again. Nothing. He checked behind the couch, under the coffee table, around the fireplace, then he stopped and listened. Concentrating hard, he heard a small whimper and followed the noise to the space under his desk.

He kneeled down and Shasta looked up with her blue eyes and whimpered pathetically.

Robin shoulders sagged, he picked her up, took her into the kitchen and got her something to eat.

These dogs would be the death of him.

* * *

Later that night, Regina and Robin huddled close together as they made their way back to their apartment. After hearing about his morning with puppy puddles and foul puppy chow, Joan offered to pick Roland up from school and take him to Belle's and Gold's for the evening (she wanted to see where her daughter was living these days anyways), giving Robin and Regina a bit of time to themselves. She even packed up Shasta and Hood so they wouldn't have to worry about them either.

He gave Regina a wry smile. "How is your ice cream?"

"Amazing," she grinned up at him. "How's your hot chocolate?"

"Warm, thankfully. It's bloody freezing out." He looked down at her and shook his head. "How you can eat that right now baffles the hell out of me."

Regina chuckled, "That's because _you're_ not a walking heater."

"Touché, love," he opened the door to the pub and gestured for her to walk in first.

Stepping inside, she paused and smiled up at him. "Do you think your mom and Roland have gotten back yet?"

He stepped closer to her and gazed into her dark, beautiful eyes. "Mum said she'd call on when they were headed over, and I haven't heard anything. Why?"

She met his gaze steadily. "Well, it's been so long since we've had a quiet apartment all to ourselves."

"Was there something particular you wanted to do?" His eyes sparkled with mirth.

Regina grinned, "I have a few things in mind, actually."

"I'm intrigued."

"Well…" Regina moved closer to him, laying one hand on his chest. She'd done this many times in the past and just as it had always done, Robin's heart beat faster and arousal began to stir. Standing on her tiptoes, she spoke to him in a deep, breathy whisper, "What I'm thinking of requires us to be in a more horizontal arrangement."

"Oh," his eyes perked up and his voice cracked. He cleared his throat. "What are we still doing down here, then?"

She shook her head. "I have no idea."

Once at the top of the stairs, they entered the apartment with a soft click of the lock and removed their shoes, stumbling softly in their socks until they stood just inside their bedroom door.

Grinning, Robin reached up and pulled off her hat. Her hair fell about her face in soft waves, and he ran his fingers through the loose curls. "You're beautiful, you know."

She gave him an answering smile and began to unzip her parka. He took a step toward her and whispered, "Can I do that?"

Regina let her arms fall at her sides and stood there waiting. Robin swayed closer and dragged the zipper down slowly. The jacket slid to the floor with a soft thud. Wearing a soft sweater underneath that fit snugly and outlined the contours of her body and bump, his eyes drank her in.

Regina edged his open jacket off his shoulders, and the garment joined hers. She unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it apart, sliding her hand underneath. Robin closed his eyes as her fingertips drifted over his stomach and around his lower back.

Abruptly, she pulled away, hauled her sweater over her head and stood before him in her bra. Robin groaned, "You have no idea what you do to me, love."

Regina picked up both his hands and laid them on her swollen, lace-covered breasts. "Most likely the same thing you do to me," she breathed, moving his palms over her nipples teasingly. She bit her lip as his thumb edged beneath fabric and thrummed over sensitive skin. He pulled her closer, his hard bulge digging into her belly.

Damn, she wanted him. "Three weeks is too long."

His mouth went dry, and he licked his lips. Her eyes flashed, and her tongue darted out, mimicking him. Robin groaned and crashed his lips to hers in a passion filled kiss. She wove her fingers through his hair and pulled him toward her.

Hooking her thumbs below the waistline of her maternity skirt and panties, she pushed them down and past her hips. He released her lips and helped tug them off the rest of the way. She stepped out of them and kicked them further into their room.

Stroking her hands over his chest, she rasped. "I need you now."

Robin grinned at Regina, moved her away from the door, shut it, locked it, and guided her toward their bed, kissing her soundly with each determined step.

Her hands slid down his back and into his pants, fingers playing over the smooth skin of his ass, taking handfuls of firm flesh and squeezing. He grunted against her neck, and then pulled her hands away from him, easing her onto the mattress.

Robin quickly shrugged out of his clothes, and Regina watched him through half lidded eyes. Holding up the down comforter, she scooted across the bed to make room for him. He slid in beside her, unclasped her bra in a hurry, moulding his mouth back to hers. He gently wedged a knee in between her legs, and they began petting and panting and making out heavily, taking their time to savor the moment.

And then Robin and Regina let out an audible gasp. Their lips broke apart, and they stared at each other, with matching expressions on their faces.

A gentle smile lit her face, and he grinned in return. "Did you feel that?" She asked.

And he did. Robin's heart thudded in his chest, in unison with hers, and words escaped him, unsure of how to express just how much she meant to him.

"Yeah, you did, too?" He finally replied, and she nodded, their breathing beginning to even out.

They stayed still, as flush as they could be against each other. And then, there it was again. A short, little one and two light kicks at Robin's ribs where Regina's belly was spooned into his lower chest.

One experienced so few moments of perfect joy in a lifetime, and for Regina, this was one.

They both laughed, all of a sudden desire and lust and want replaced with something else. A little bud that bloomed into blissful wonderment.

Sex forgotten.

They stayed like that, breathing in unison, wrapped in each other's arms and sweet silence, spending the next hour watching, and feeling, and laughing, and ooing, and awwing over their twins. And feeling the first of many, many kicks.

No longer just a quickening or flutter inside Regina, but a kick. An tiny bulge of skin, two presences made known, and nothing but happy tears shared between two parents.

* * *

Regina watched from a table as Robin and Killian sat side-by-side at the bar, discussing a game currently on the big screen. The Archer practically deserted on this very rainy late, Friday afternoon in December. The absent local inhabitants all sensibly indoors, avoiding the freezing dredge that relentlessly beat down from dark clouds overhead. Fortunately for Regina's family, living upstairs from the pub did have its perks, and the perks were being placed right in front of her.

"For you, Mrs. Locksley, one Ruben with absolutely _no_ sauerkraut and sweet potato fries, and for you, little buddy, fish and chips."

"Mmm," Regina licked her lips appreciatively, grabbing a knife and fork, she sliced her sandwich into thirds. "Thank you, Neal. You're a dear."

"I do what I can for the boss lady," Neal said, blushing slightly. "Do you need anything else?"

Regina looked around the table and shook her head. "No, we have all we need. Thank you."

"Oi, where's ours?" Killian shouted to Neal's retreating back.

Neal threw his hand up and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah, it's on its way. Keep your shorts on."

Regina shook her head at the two men at the bar with their eyes riveted to the massive television and brows creased in frustrated frowns. Robin and Killian leaned back to study the screen. Their gazes slowly following the players skating around on the ice, growing annoyed with every twist and turn not playing out in their favor.

With shocked surprise, their eyes widened in unison as a goal was made, both almost leaping out of their chairs in what Regina could only describe as joyous male delight.

"Goaaaaaaal!" They both cried out together, clapping each other on the backs as if it were them playing the game.

Regina chuckled and shook her head.

Men.

"Here you go," Neal's voice startled the guys from their reverie. He set the plates in front of Robin and Killian. "What'd I miss?"

"Only the most brilliant, bloody play this season," Killian quipped, before shoveling a scoop of hash from his plate.

Robin clarified, "Higgins got one in."

Neal crossed his arms and kicked the floor, "Man, I missed it. What's the score?"

Taking a drink of his beer, Killian said, "We're leading 3-2."

And then their team wasn't leading anymore. A strangled hiccoughing noise left Robin's mouth, and he failed miserably to mask his horror. Killian and Neal shouted. The game taking a turn for the worse.

Regina fought to contain her laughter.

They all looked as though they were about to collapse into an angry heap, and, for the first time, Regina wished she knew more about hockey and paid better attention to what was making them so frustrated. A healthy dose of knowledge would come in handy right about now.

However, she doubted knowing what was going on in this sport would make a difference. It was almost impossible to look at the three dismayed men right now without laughing.

From horrified, to livid, and then to being borderline homicidal, Robin, Killian and Neal each stared in abject horror as yet another puck made it past their team's defenses.

Neal groaned and shook his head, his hands found their way into his hair, tugging slightly. "Oh, God! No!"

"Get the puck, you bloody good for nuthin' wanker!" Killian called, pointing his fork at the offending television.

"_Christ_, come on man," Robin stood from the bar stool. "Where the freck is the fuckin' defense?!"

Regina smiled. She married an Irishman. And true to form, he was into sports and the Irish mouth that came with it. They'd be lucky if the twins' first words weren't Christ, and shit, and fuck.

"Mommy?"

Her head snapped toward Roland, and she swallowed the snort of laughter that threatened to erupt, when Killian nearly fell from his bar stool.

"Yes, sweetheart."

Roland's face lit up with a very mischievous smile and said, "They're not suppose to say those words."

Regina cleared her throat. "Omm, Robin."

He never heard her. All men at the bar had their eyes perma-glued to the damn flat screen.

"_Robin!"_

"_What?!"_ He grimaced almost immediately when the perturbed word left him, before he could stop himself, and then apologetically tried to smile before his eyes were drawn like magnets from his wife's irritated expression to his son's wide smile. "I'm sorry, love. What?"

"What do you mean _what_?" She said.

Aware that he did something, even though he wasn't quite sure what. But judging by the glare Regina was giving him, it was probably rightly served. Robin wasn't going within a poles reach of asking her to clarify what she meant and kept his mouth firmly shut in hope that her question was merely rhetorical.

He had no such luck.

Regina glanced sideways for a brief moment at Roland who was giggling gleefully.

Another string of curses came from his mates behind him, and he whirled back around to see what he missed. Another goal scored, and not in their favor.

"_Freckin' Jaysus Chri_–"

"_Robin_!"

He groaned. Now, he knew what was wrong. He turned back to Regina and walked over to the table. "I'm sorry, love. I'll try and watch the language, but you realize we're in a pub." He kissed her thinly pursed lips. "And Roland has heard far worse from my father."

"That doesn't mean you can't set a better example." She tilted her head at him. "And I seem to remember you getting after Rose for swearing in front of him. So it's fine when it involves sports, and pubs, and male bonding, but not okay anywhere else?"

Robin had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from smirking. "Fine point, my love. I will try and tone it down and keep my hypocrisy to myself from now on."

She looked up, and he was delighted to see a glint of humor in her eyes.

With a matching spark of amusement, Robin leaned down and bumped her nose with his. "I forgot to warn you, but I'm afraid you've gone and married a foul-mouthed Irishman."

She smiled up at him, kissed his lips, and whispered, "Oh, I'm well aware. You know, your accent really comes out when you get all flustered."

He grinned down at her, and her eyes shifted from his to the screen behind him. "Go watch your game."

He stole another quick kiss and turned back to face the telly. "Freckin', shit, shit, what the–" He huffed an indignant cry, "When the bloody hell did they score two more goals?"

Killian responded without looking back, "While your Molly was over there stealing your sack."

The sarcasm wasn't lost on Regina, and she shot a small sneer in Killian's direction.

Robin rolled his eyes as his mouth softened into a smile back toward Regina. "He's kidding, love."

Another shout from the boys at the bar, and Robin turned back. This time, a chorus of cheers from the men and Killian's exclamation of, _"That's how you do it, mates! It took you fucking eejits bloody long enough." _

To which Roland burst into laughter, and Robin immediately went around the table and covered Roland's ears. "Hey! No, no, no … ear muffs, ear muffs, ear muffs."

He turned toward Regina and gave her a knowing full dimpled smirk. "Sorry, love. We're Irish."

She chuckled and shook her head. She supposed she better get used to it.

Glancing at the time on her phone, she said, "I think one of us should go check to see if the pups need to go out."

Roland stood from his chair. "Can I go, too, please?"

Robin nodded at his son and took his hand. "We'll be right back."

As Robin opened the door to their flat, there was a blur of a puppy, dashing into the living room, which somehow managed to escape its pen.

Shasta ran by them and into the kitchen; Roland's stuffed monkey locked in her mouth, The little boy scampered after her and yelled in a voice attempting to match the outrage of his father, "That's my monkey you little shit!"

Robin's eyes widened, and he dragged his hand down his face. Christ, yup, that one was his fault. He groaned and caught up to his son.

"Roland, you know better than to say words like that," He admonished. "Now, Daddy will try and be better, but no more of that. Okay?" At his kiddo's nod of understanding, he added, "And maybe best not to tell Momma about that. It'll be our little secret. Mm-kay, my boy?"

* * *

Robin stomped down stairs, bleary-eyed and grumbling under his breath. It was four in the morning, and he had been rudely awoken to the sounds of whimpering. He was hard pressed to ignore the bloody beasts, but as Regina rose from bed and made a move for her robe, Robin got up. There was no way in hell she was going to carry those two squirming mutts down three flights of stairs, barely awake, and five months pregnant to boot.

Not happening.

He told Regina to go back to sleep, he'd take care of it, and when she made a sound of protest, he silenced her with a kiss. "Love, I've got them, alright?"

She sighed but nodded, knowing better than to argue with him on this one. Regina might still feel guilty for getting the little brutes in the first place, but as much as Robin loathed to admit it, he knew Roland and Regina were attached to them, and there was no going back.

They were family now. Fur and drool and all.

Pulling on a hoodie and slipping on his shoes, Robin bent over and picked up the dogs. Once outside, he walked with them across the street and into the park, setting them onto the damp grass. Both dogs wagged their tails and looked up at him innocently, before camping their bums down.

"Oh, hell, bloody, no," Robin growled, running a hand across his face and over his mouth to keep from cursing at the top of his lungs. "You both needed to go, so go."

Hood stood up on all fours and barked at him.

"No, we're not going back inside until you've gone."

The puppy tilted his head to the side, but didn't move.

Robin groaned. Bending down, he picked up his charge and turned the puppy around, giving him a light shove forward, encouraging the animal to walk around. Thankfully, it worked, and the puppy started sniffing. Robin repeated the action with an already sleeping Shasta, who looked around before yawning, stepping lightly through the grass, looking up at him as if she was offended by the wetness.

Robin rolled his eyes. Christ, she was definitely Regina's dog.

While he was standing there brooding and watching Shasta, she daintily searched for just the right spot. An impatient yap by his feet, drew his eyes down and Hood jumped up. His bear-like paws leaving two dirt smudges on Robin's flannel pajama pants. "Oh bollocks, dammit. Get down, you." Robin brushed the marks and sighed.

Those big eyes looked up at him innocently.

"You're not cute. I don't care what color your eyes are," Robin told Hood with a scowl.

Another bark up at him, and the puppy wagged his tail as though he understood, looking at him like,_ oh yeah_? Robin rolled his eyes at himself, because now he was imagining what the damn, little brutes were saying to him. And they were just dogs, just furry shits that stole his spot in bed and cuddles with his wife.

Robin leaned over and picked up Hood, who yapped happily and tried to lick his face. "Ugh, just stop." Robin looked up at the threatening sky. "We better get a move on." Tucking the dog into the crook of his arm, he went and retrieved Shasta who had just finished up, and headed back to the pub at a jog.

They made it with only seconds to spare before the sky opened up and it began to pour.

Robin pushed open the apartment door and looked down at the fully awake bundles of smelly fur in his arms. He walked into the kitchen, took a near by dishtowel from the counter, and placed them in their pen. Kneeling, he took each pup one at a time and dried them off the best he could. Once finished, he stared at them, and they looked up at him expectantly.

"No, don't look at me like that, either of you. You're both going back to sleep." But they obviously didn't care about what he wanted, because both puppies started yipping. He shushed them, but it only seemed to spur them on. "Listen here, I'm grumpy, and tired, and annoyed. If I bring you back to bed with me, do you swear you'll go back to sleep?"

Hood yapped, and Shasta tired of being ignored tried to jump out of their pen toward Robin, but she failed. Her little puppy legs too short. Sighing in resignation, he picked them up, tucked them under each arm and padded back to the bedroom.

Regina lay on her side sound asleep. Robin smiled at his wife and gently set the puppies on their bed, watching to see if they would indeed settle down or start playing around.

He sighed when Shasta cuddled next to Regina's warmth and Hood found a place to curl up at the end of their bed. Robin changed out of his dirt-smudged pants and crawled next to his slumbering wife, trying not to smile when he felt Hood get up and push his way in between Regina and Robin's legs.

* * *

In the morning, Robin stood getting dressed while the puppies played around his feel, growling and yapping at one another, occasionally attempting to take a bite out of his socks. With a grin on his face, he buttoned up his shirt and laughed as Hood pin Shasta to the floor after a rather rude bite to the tail.

The little puppy's warning growl and snap at his sister told her he was in no mood for her antics.

"That's right, you show her who's boss around here."

The door to the master bathroom opened, and a very wet, towel clad Regina waltzed straight up to him. She ran her hands up his chest, pulled him into a kiss, and he breathed in her orange blossom shampoo, feeling himself react to her touch, his hands finding their way under her towel.

She stepped back and grinned, "Oh no, sir, do you smell that?" She sighed and kissed his lips once more. "That's waffles, and I'm afraid this," she placed her hand against him, "Will have to wait."

"But dearest," Robin pouted, kissing her neck and walking them back toward the bed. "You're already naked," he whispered against her skin. "And it's been," another open-mouthed kiss behind her ear, "_Ages _since I've been inside you."

Regina swallowed, her hands threading through his hair. "Nooo," she whined, "I'm not going to risk getting on your mother's bad side by letting breakfast get cold, while I'm having sex with her son."

He snorted and reluctantly pulled away. "Oh, I have a surprised for you. It's sort of an early Christmas present. From me, and my mum."

"Oh?"

"Mmhm, I can give it to you tomorrow, but it requires an overnight bag and your best party dress."

"Really?" She stated. "Well, then in last case," she pressed a kiss to his lips. "We'll resume this later, when your mother isn't in the house, and breakfast isn't waiting."

Robin made a face, but nodded. "Definitely later." Although his good intentions were sorely tested when she handed him the towel and drifted naked across the room and into their walk-in closet to find her clothes, droplets of water glistening on her skin.

He shook his head and called after her, "Minx."

* * *

That night, they sat on the floor. Robin's back against the side of the couch as Regina leaned into his chest between his legs, large pillows tucked around them in front of the fire, puppies barking and yapping happily at Roland's feet as he and his Gran decorated the Christmas tree that Robin brought home earlier that day.

Whispering in Robin's ear, Regina asked, "What are we getting Roland for Christmas?"

"Well," Robin said, looking over at his lad chasing around Shasta. "He already got a puppy. Two in fact."

Regina snorted, taking a bite out of a gingerbread cookie she made with Joan and Roland earlier that day.

"I dunno," Robin pursed his lips in thought. "I was thinking he really liked playing the Wii with Henry, maybe one of those? Did you have anything in mind?"

Regina shrugged, "I thought maybe he'd like a bike."

"That's a good one," Robin acknowledged, sipping a drink of his lukewarm coffee and grimacing.

Regina looked outside at the rain that continued to rap against the windows. "Maybe a few things to play indoors."

"Mmmhm," Robin kissed her cheek. "And what would you like for Christmas, milady?"

She thought for a moment. "Well, there was this great diaper bag I saw at Nordstrom."

"Nooo, love," he interrupted, with a shake of his head. "For _you_, not for the twins."

"It is for me," she defended.

"I'm sorry, but that falls under baby items and that will not do for a proper Christmas present."

Regina sighed, "You're not going to make me come up with something all by myself are you?"

"I might."

* * *

Regina didn't have to think for very long about what she wanted for Christmas, because the next day, Robin gave her her present with her bowl of cottage cheese and cantaloupe.

"What's this?" She asked, picking up the small, red envelope.

"Maybe you should open it and find out," he responded. She rolled her eyes at him, tore the right edge off, and pulled out a piece of paper that was folded into thirds. Straightening it out, she read over the black print and smiled.

Two tickets to the Nutcracker and one night at the Edgewater Hotel.

Regina waited all day in anticipation and was not disappointed. Robin wined (well, no, he didn't wine her) and dined her, brushed his thumb over her hand in the dark of the theater, whispered sweet nothings into her ear, told her how stunning she looked, and watched as she stared in wonder at the costumes, listened to the orchestra, and then started falling asleep on his shoulder.

It wasn't that she didn't love it, because she did, but nine o'clock was quite late for her these days, and being 21 weeks pregnant with twins was exhausting. Robin gently helped Regina out of her seat, and they hailed a cab back to their hotel room.

"Robin," Regina said, shaking his shoulder. "Wake up."

He groaned loudly and blearily opened his eyes. Turning over, he grabbed his phone off the hotel nightstand and rubbed sleep off his face, trying to focus on the bright screen. "Regina, love. It's nearly two in the morning. What's wrong?"

She grumbled under her breath, "Your sons won't stop kicking my organs. I can't sleep."

He chuckled softly, still trying to wake up and get rid of the drowsiness beckoning him back to dreams of Regina, and Roland, and the twins. He scooted closer to her, lifted the hem of her loose shirt up and placed soft kisses to the stretched skin of her belly. She shifted and squirmed underneath his touch, finding a comfortable position on her side.

Robin loved seeing the healthy curve of her pregnancy; it made his heart swell, and often, while watching her read to Roland at night, or sleep in bed, or pad about their home, he was overcome by just how much he adored and ardently, unconditionally, irrevocably loved her. He traced a pattern over her skin and sweetly spoke to their boys, asking them to be kind and caring toward their mother. It was something he'd been doing quite often now, rubbing and caressing her stomach, while speaking slowly and affectionate to the twins.

"Hmm, they're settling down," Regina sighed, thankful she could breathe again without feeling like her lungs were being compressed. Robin moved his hand up and under her shirt to rest just below the bottom of her right breast, lighting feathering his thumb there on her sensitive skin. He leaned over and kissed her lovingly, continuing to graze his thumb in languid circles.

Robin pulled away from her lips, pressed his forehead to hers, breathing harshly and sharing the air between them, the curve of her stomach getting in the way a bit, so he shifted to accommodate, hovering over her a little with her still on her side. He smiled, thinking about the days when they could snog heavily in bed, her legs intertwined with his legs, their arms wrapped securely around each other, their bodies pulled flush, grinding and moving and pressing together. This was different, but no less enjoyable in his opinion, just a little more effort and creativity required.

Three months left, just a little over twelve weeks, until they would be able to meet their boys.

Robin stroked her back, teased her mouth with his tongue until she acquiesced, slackening her lips. "Are you tired? Do you want to go back to bed?" He asked, between kissing her deeply.

"What do you think?" She stated, drawing him closer so that her breasts were pressed into his chest.

Regina felt more and more horny lately, wanted to fuck him and feel him inside her, but with Joan at the house over the last few weeks, she hadn't been comfortable enough to ask him for sex, thought it awkward every time she remembered his mother was staying in the guest room down the hall from theirs.

They hadn't been together since before she'd been in the hospital. Both quite nervous about the twins and doing anything that might hurt her or hurt them, even though Addison said they could _resume_ their _normal_ activities. Well, now, it was just them, him and her, alone in a hotel room for the night. Only a few more hours still to take advantage of the peace and quiet without a five-year-old or puppies wanting their attention, only a few more hours before rising with the day and returning to their flat and their family and work and life outside these four walls.

Regina groaned, trying to grind up against him, but she couldn't, not with, not one, but two babies and roundness between them. Robin slid his hand down her side and back to grope her ass. He tried to help ease her frustration, tried to angle his leg in between hers, but that wasn't working either.

This was turning out to be much more complicated and messy and irritating than either of them originally thought. New curves and angles and body parts in the way of what they both desperately wanted.

"Okay, one second," he said, pausing to roll her onto her back. She grunted and complained.

"Robin, I can't–" she motioned for him to help her sit up. "This position doesn't work for me. The twins, I feel like they're doing backflips in my stomach. I can't get comfortable like this."

He apologized, grinned at her frankness, and moved her toward the edge of the bed. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"Just wait, love." He got up off the mattress and helped her stand.

"Well, this is sexy. Trying to figure out a way to have sex with your whale of a wife."

"Regina," he glared at her. She knew that's not what he thought, he'd told her over and over how attracted he was to her, how beautiful she was. Seeing her like this, knowing that she carried his children burned a fire low in his belly so fiercely that his carnal desire almost shocked him.

"Robin," she pursed her lips and watched as he shook his head, not having any of that.

"Do me a favor and stop calling my wife a whale, will you?" He jested, but affectionately threaded his fingers through her hair, cupping his hand at the back of her head. "You're gorgeous, and I love you, and I wish you could see what I see, because you are the furthest thing from an oversized fish."

"Mammal."

"What?" He guided her toward the hotel couch in the corner of their room, easing her down onto it.

"Whales are mammals. Not fish," she huffed, while he propped a pillow behind her back for support, her bum on the edge of the cushion, her knees bent and feet flat on the ground.

He laughed in the dim-lit room and yanked her shorts down and slipped them off her feet, casting them behind him on the ground. He kneeled in front of her, put his hands on her bare thighs and grinned devilishly. "Only you would be concerned over correct terminology, while I'm literally between your legs about ready to eat you out until you come."

Regina blushed, "Well, please don't let that distract you," and he didn't, licked his lips in anticipation and then leaned up to capture her mouth in a heated, needy kiss. His hands went in search of her breasts, unbuttoning her pajama shirt from top to bottom until the fabric gaped open, revealing the perfect view of her hardening nipples. He buried his mouth in the soft mounds, lifting each one to suck and swirl his tongue around her areola while she gasped with pleasure.

He growled, letting his open mouth trail over the rise of her belly and down past her navel, down to where her thighs parted leisurely, down to where her legs already felt like jelly and her toes were curling in suspense. Robin hoisted one of her legs up over his shoulder so her heel rested on his back, his arm under and wrapped around her left thigh. Mouth watering, he stroked the glistening hair between her legs, and Regina rolled her hips forward as he slid the tip of his index finger through her folds.

"Stop teasing," she gasped, her eyes shut tight while he inched his finger in deeper. He smirked and smooched her inner thigh, grazing his teeth over her skin. She spasmed at the contact.

"Isn't there something about timing being everything?" He said, licking quite close but not close enough to her clit. He added another finger inside her possessively, thrusting in and out slowly and easily without resistance; she was so wet already.

"Timing? Sure. Keeping your pregnant wife–" she whimpered, when he flicked the tip of his tongue over her, sucking her pink bud into his mouth, "On the edge–" moaning when his fingers and tongue synced in rhythm, pumping faster, suckling harder, giving her more and more, building a slow burn, a pleasant burn, a current of electricity with each slick thrust inside her, hitting that spot, oh god, like that, and more, and please, just there, and, "Robin!" She hollered, clutching at the back of his head.

Her body trembled around him, her breathing deep and labored, she was close, groaning and writhing and glistening with sweat. His eyes skimmed along her pregnant belly and up to her face, watching her scrunch up her brow and part her lips in a silent cry as he inhaled harder, pulling her in. Tart and sweet and distinctly her, his cock swelled, straining against his flannel pants.

"Wait– Robin, I– stop," she cried, "Stop," grabbing his wrist, the one that she could reach, her legs shaking and shaking.

Concerned marred his face, and he got up off his knees and sat beside her on the couch in haste. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you, are the–"

"No, I'm sorry," she panted, squeezing his hand on her belly as she tried to catch her breath to explain. "I'm fine. Really," she chuckled, her voice raspy. "It's just– I really need you to fuck me now."

Robin looked at her, his fingers threading through her hair, and then his gaze traveled down to where their hands were linked together over her stomach. Regina lifted his chin up to meet her eyes with his. "I'm fine. I can take it," she promised, acknowledging his fear and doubt, rubbing her thumb along his stubbled jawline. "I'm fine, and I love you, so make love to me, please."

Robin's thumb mimicked hers on his cheek, and he leaned forward to kiss her, tenderly, languidly.

Pulling back he smooched Regina's forehead gently, "I have an idea." A smile teased at the corners of his mouth.

Without another word, he wrapped his arms around her back and under her legs, and picked her up, carrying her bridal style and placing her on the bed. Her hands landed on his chest and his body hovered over hers, her hands slid over his shoulders and her fingers wove into his hair. Looking him in the eyes, she quirked her brow and replied. "About time."

He grinned as their heads drifted together slowly. Their breaths mingled and just before their lips met, Regina whispered. "I love you."

With a groan, Robin pulled her hard against him and claimed her mouth in a heated kiss. Tongues tasted and tangled as hands grasped and stroked, kissing and panting and pulling away from one another only to plunge together again at a different angle.

God, it had been a long month.

Robin's lips trailed down Regina's neck, and he thought about the last time they'd been together.

Beautiful and passionate, crying his name, her back arched as she throbbed and clenched around him.

Regina made small whimpering noises as he rubbed his knee in between her legs. Robin answered in groans; her hands cupped his face and held him to her, focusing on the feel of his body, the heat of him, the hardness that pulsed against her belly, his hands stroking their way to the ache between her thighs.

Robin helped her comfortably positioned herself in the middle of the bed. Propped himself up on one elbow and continued to ravish her with his fingers, and tongue, and hot mouth, building back up that tightly coiled tension in her core.

Carefully palming her sensitive breasts, he kissed her darkened nipples with gentle lips. They puckered into hard points, a little too tender, and Regina gasped at his touch. He sucked and swirled his tongue in a soothing, warm rhythm.

She heard a keening noise and realized it was her and she bit her lip, but then groaned as he hands trailed down her body, moving closer and closer to, yes, there, just there, and– oh God, she jerked and shuddered, her hips bucking in response. Another whimper escaped from deep within her throat, and then a pleading, "Please, Robin."

He growled ruggedly in reply. Abandoning her breasts, he kissed his way down until he lingered over her lower abdomen. His hand caressed near her navel, and she lifted her head to watch him, her heart hammered in her chest, and tears welled in her eyes. He was so focused and completely enthralled as he kissed her belly and whispered something she couldn't quite here against her skin.

It was tender and sweet and made her insides quake more. She gasped between panting breaths, "I need you now," and she tugged him back up her body. "Please."

He loomed over her, his eyes glinting brightly with unshed tears as he laid his hand gently over her abdomen and whispered, "Patience, love."

Grabbing a pillow, he placed it beside Regina and turned her away from him spooning behind her so she could lay on her side. "Bring your knees up," he told her, helping guide her leg up on the bed.

He positioned himself behind her, she felt his tip graze over her arse, and when she said, "Please," one more time, he didn't prolong the wait any further, pushing inside her in one fluid motion. They both stilled, and a shudder tingled up their spines. It was exquisite. Lying behind her on his side in a modified spoon position, he raised his torso with his arms, placing his topmost hand on the other side of her body, next to her chest, he turning slightly, hovering above her.

Robin groaned, "Bloody hell, Regina. You're _so_ tight." With a stifled sob, Robin rocked his hips against her as she tightened her inner muscles and felt him pull out, only the tip in, and then thrust back deeply, almost crushing his precarious control. Christ, she felt so good like this, with her legs clamped together around him. He bit his lip to keep from coming, for sure he'd draw blood by the time this was all over.

He ground against her and lowered his head to hers, kissing her lips. She gripped firmly to a pillow, and he pumped back in again, making her grasped at him, her fingers tugging, pulling him closer. He panted into her ear_, I love you_, and _so wet_, _so tight_, _and so beautiful_, erotic and hot. Oh God, so hot, don't just, a little more, yes, yes. Breath sent shivers down her spine. She whispered her own words of love into his neck, in time with his thrusts. He pounded into her, driving her almost insane with want, plunging over and harder, and faster, and into her again and again, each time moving deeper, filling her. All of her. Oh God, she couldn't bear it, but she didn't want it to stop. Ever.

She pleaded with him to go harder, deeper, faster, and he ever obliged.

And, by God, it was superb.

Her belly tightened and her toes curled as her orgasm swelled within her. Her body caught in a fierce vibrating crescendo as it built toward a moment of release.

Regina clawed at his back, her fingernails leaving red trails and crescent moons as she tried to push herself further into him or him further into her. She wasn't sure which at this point.

And then Robin groaned in answer to her whimper, and Regina's consciousness frayed at the edges as he moved hard, rocking forward, thrusting up and in and out of her tight, slickness, teetering on the brink.

"God, I love the way you feel, love," he panted and then pushed her over the edge with one, strong thrum of his thumb on her clit. Met in equal measure with a new angle that put pressure on just the right spot, and her legs clamped around him, and she was lost.

With a loud cry, her body became rigid, in an almost painful arch as pleasure rolled through her like a tidal wave.

He plunged into her one last time, coming in hot bursts, his hips thrusting sporadically.

He slowly fell back onto his side behind her and pulled her against his front. Her sweaty back to his sweaty chest.

After a few moments, Regina turned in his arms; she grinned at him and kissed his lips. "Best idea you've ever had."

He stroked his fingers through her hair and breathed deeply. "I'll say. Though, I think it comes in a close second to asking you out for that drink six months ago."

Regina studied his handsome face. "I thought that was fate?"

He shook his head and brought his lips to hers. "Well, I've always known deep in my heart that we were meant to be together."

Regina smiled. "Any couple who can make a baby the first time they have sex… well that has to be some sort of a sign."

He chuckled, "We're obviously a perfect match."

Regina shook her head. "You realize we're going to have to come up with a new form of birth control after the twins are born? As you seem to be impervious to the pill."

Robin shook his head and laughed, and Regina laid her head on his chest with a tired yawn. "Well, I think we have plenty of time to figure something out," he said, continuing to run his fingers through her hair.

She pulled her head back and looked at him again. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am." Robin held her close and smiled, kissing her lips once more. "We'll be brilliant."

* * *

The beginning of Regina's pregnancy had been hard, marked by nausea, endless exhaustion, backaches, a sharp pain in her side and cramps in her legs that made her cry. Weeks and months of tears and roller coaster emotions. But once the nausea stopped, once she'd been able to get the proper sleep she actually needed, once they hit her 22 week of pregnancy on the morning of December 23, Robin and Regina discovered that the fight within her body had been worth it, because nothing – nothing – nothing was better than when Robin wrapped his arms around her. Nothing was better than when he would nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, his stubble brushing up against the side of her cheek, the scent of vanilla and cinnamon in her hair, whispering _I love you_ into her ear, her back against his chest, his palm resting on her hip, with the twins tumbling in her womb.

**Disclaimer: we don't own them. but we do own the mistakes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: A little late to posting this week, but here it is. We're back to the chapters being week to week, slowly things down a bit. There's a surprise next chapter, and it's something we've built toward since Chapter four. Can't wait to share that with you. Until then, enjoy the below. **

Chapter 12

They hadn't argued about something in a really long time, like _really, really _argued. Or he should say, he hadn't a reason to pick a fight with her in a really long time. Not lately. Not since Roland was two and just started walking. Not since she'd ignored his request to not give his son sweets just before bed or cave at his every little whim and fancy. Not since an angry, _I'm doing my best_, and _I'll raise him how I see fit_ left his mouth in a hurry, and she'd cut her trip short, because they'd both been stubborn.

Stubborn _Locksley_s. Stubborn mother and son.

Robin hadn't argued with his mum about something in a really long time, but today things hadn't quite started on the right foot.

Literally.

Last night, Hood knocked over the waste bin, tore out leftovers and paper napkins and plates from their late Sunday dinner. And someone, though he wasn't sure who (puppy teeth looked like puppy teeth) chewed a hole in his sneaker.

Why his? He wasn't sure. Seemed the two brutes (albeit cute, he'd finally admit) had it out for him.

Just him.

Not Regina.

They loved her. Loved cuddling and snuggling and sleeping on her, in her lap, beside her on their bed.

And not Roland. No, they loved him, too. And who wouldn't? He gave them treats and played little games with them - tug-o-war and fetch. And he was five-years-old, a tiny lad who dropped things on the floor, things like crumbs, whether sweet or savory, and the puppies licked it up gratefully.

But not Robin. No, him, they seemed to dislike. Or at least that's what he thought.

Regina wasn't convinced, said they liked him, of course, they liked him. He just needed to be open to see it. But how could he? When it felt like every time he turned around one of the fluffy bundles of fur was doing something that grated against his nerves.

No, he hadn't argued with his mum in quite a long time, but this morning he had a lot to say.

Because today, Shasta shit in their room. A steaming pile of poo just in front of the loo. A glob of chicken and lamb puppy chow that he'd stepped on; bare footed, in the dark, stumbling for the toilet while half asleep, only just woken, family still tucked asleep. Hand along the wall, fumbling for the light switch, he noticed with heavy-lidded eyes that there was an awful stench, a god-awful irritant at his noise.

He had taken the dogs out. He had let them pee and poo in the park across the street right before bed. He had picked it up with little plastic bags and deposited their filth in the garbage.

And yet Shasta found it in her to leave him an unwanted present, fitting given it was just a few days before Christmas, but not at all appreciated.

Robin could handle a lot of things, but shit on his foot. That had been his breaking point. After he cursed and hopped on one leg into the bathroom to clean up the mess Shasta left, he stomped into the kitchen to his mum making a pot of tea, and he mumbled in a harsh, harsh whisper, trying not to wake his still slumbering wife and dreaming son.

"Dammit, bloody…damn, Christ..." He complained, opening a cupboard to snatch down a mug.

"Somethin' the matter?" Joan piped up, looking at him over the top of the post.

Robin snorted and started boiling water for the French press. He clenched his teeth with his back turned toward his mum. "I just don't understand you, you know that?" He finally admitted. And Joan set down her paper and furrowed her brow.

"What in the devil are ya talkin' about?"

"The dogs, Mum. I'm talking about the dogs."

"Oh, not this again, Robin."

"Yes, this again. Bloody hell, Mum, I'm pissed." He set down his cup, it clinked on the counter, and he turned around to meet his mum's gaze. "You take Regina and Roland out, and you do whatever the child asks, not taking into consideration what I had already told you about getting Roland a puppy." Joan made to say something, but Robin didn't let her get a word in edgewise. "No, not to mention the spot you put Regina in. Dammit, mum! I just can't believe the both of you. We're all stressed out. There's so much currently happening, and you thought- you both thought it was wise to get not one, but two, puppies," he paused exasperated and rubbed the back of his neck. "I have quite a bit going on, here at home and at the two pubs. And now, on top of everything else, I get broken sleep every bloody night, because there are two more major responsibilities. Two more things thrust upon me with absolutely no regard as to how I might feel about them. Yes, the damn little things may yet grow on me, and I might just one day not resent this, but right now, I'm fucking livid."

Robin ended his rant on a quieter note, his tone hushed and filled with a boiling fury that matched the water currently steeping a dark roast in the French press.

"Are ya finished?" Joan inquired, her arms crossed over her chest, a glint of amusement in her eyes that irked Robin even more.

She knew her boy all too well, knew that he just needed to vent and bemoan. And he did, but he also didn't want her to think that this was okay, because it wasn't.

Yes, the puppies grew on him. And yes, he did think they were rather charming when they weren't destroying everything they touched. And yes, he loved seeing Roland's joyful expression when he played with them.

But, this was not okay.

"No!" He exclaimed and then remembered that not everyone was awake yet, lowering his voice. "No."

"Alright, get it all out then."

Robin growled, running his hands through his hair, already feeling a bit better, but now guilt was starting to set in after raising his voice to his mum. He sighed, his anger defeated. "I just wished that you thought to take a moment to think about the fact that maybe I had my own reasons for putting off getting a puppy. I hate that you went behind my back, but mostly that you took Regina with you in doing so. You do this, Mum. Time and time again. It's been awhile, but you do this. I know you think that you know what's best, and I know that you feel you know me better than I know myself. But I _know_ me, too. I know my family, and I know what we can and can't handle, and I wish you trusted me and believed that I know what I'm doing."

Joan gave a weary sigh. "Well, I'm glad it was me on the receivin' end ov that fit and not Regina." She took a sip of her tea and stared at her son long and hard, studying his face, the bags under his eyes, the crease of his brow, the way his shoulders sagged but seemed tense. "You're absolutely right, my boy. I haven't been fair to you in all this, and I do apologize."

Robin's eyes widened, and his posture became less defensive.

"I know it wasn't right, but perhaps someday when Roland and the babes are grown and gone, you might know something ov what it's like to want to please your children, grandchildren. To think, because you're a mum, you know what's best. Obviously, I was a bit misguided in my thinkin' and thought more of Roland than of you. I never meant to hurt ya or make ya think that I never trusted that ya knew what was best for your family. You're a wonderful husband and father, Robin. Ya always have been. It seems you have a fool for a mother, I'm sorry."

Robin let out a long sigh. "No, I'm sorry. It's just…" Joan stopped him from finishing with a hug and a soothing pat on his back.

"No, let's both just stop apologizing. You said what needed ta be said, and I don't blame ya for feelin' like that. You've gotten it out and ya feel better for it, yeah?"

"I suppose."

"I've got tough skin, Robin, and it's somethin' I need ta hear. I think we'll both be better for it now."

He nodded, leaned more fully into her hug, and then they made breakfast together, rousing Roland and Regina from sleep with the smell of applewood smoked bacon, toasted English muffins, Hollandaise, basil and poached eggs.

Regina slowly padded into the kitchen. A warm, winter robe wrapped snuggly around her, hair loosely framing her makeup free face. She looked beautiful and altogether lovely, and Robin thought, not for the first time, nor for the last, about how blessed he was that she wanted him in her life as much as he wanted her.

"Good morning," she said with a yawn, and he chuckled, giving her a quick greeting on her lips before hugging her to him tightly. _Good morning_, he responded right back, breathing her in. She rested her head on his shoulder, eyes closed, round tummy curved into his toned stomach, and they stayed like that, in each other's arms, sort of swaying back on forth. Joan just smiled at them, plating breakfast and setting the table.

Roland dragged his tiny feet into the kitchen next, rubbing sleep from his eyes, and Shasta and Hood followed.

Not much later, all four _Locksley_s sat around the dining room table, chatting about their trip to North Bend Depot's Santa Train.

Every year on the Monday before Christmas, Robin and Roland enjoyed their little family tradition of taking the train up to Snoqualmie to visit Santa, and Roland couldn't have been more excited to take his new Momma and Gran on the train with him.

He gleefully told them about the passenger cars, and the cookies, and hot chocolate that came by on carts as you rode up to see Santa Claus.

"It's just like the Polar Express movie, Mommy."

Regina smiled and tousled his curls as he drank his orange juice. "You'll have to watch that movie with me, because I've never seen it, sweetheart."

Roland's little jaw dropped. "Never?" He asked aghast.

She shook her head and rubbed a sore spot at her side, reclining back into her chair. "I'm afraid not," she confessed.

"I don't think Gran has seen it either," Robin told his son, then patted him on the back. "We can play it for them later."

Robin took a sip of his coffee, feeling a cold nose on his bare foot. "Alright, which one are you?" He asked, looking down under the table.

"Ahh, of course, it's you, you little beast," he grinned and picked up a pup, placing him in his lap.

Regina took a bite of her bacon and gave him a hum of disapproval. "Do you really think you should let him sit in your lap at the table?"

Robin gave Hood a broken piece of bacon, and he greedily took it and then proceeded to lick the grease off of Robin's fingers. Robin pet the content puppy behind the ears. "He's not harming anyone."

Regina's look told him he might want to rethink that statement.

"Hmm, better not question, Mommy." He lifted the dog in the air, turned him to face him and said, "Sorry, boy." Hood licked his nose right before Robin put him back on the floor.

Joan remarked nonchalantly, "Looks like someone has a new friend," then gulped down a generous portion of her tea.

Robin shrugged. "At least he hasn't shit on the floor like his sister," he said, glaring at Shasta on the other side of the room, curled up in her dog bed.

Roland laughed, "See, Daddy, I told you. Puppies are so much fun!"

"That you did, my boy," Robin grinned at him.

Regina soaked up Hollandaise with her English muffin and studied her husband. His hand, every so often, down to pet the pup, Hood never moving from his side.

Robin's eyes met hers, and he winked before lacing their fingers together. He leaned across the table for a light kiss, sucked a bit of sauce off her lower lip, and shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they're a little bit cute."

* * *

City of Snoqualmie was a half-hour drive from Seattle, a beautiful small town surrounded by pine trees. The higher altitude allowed for it to be already covered in a thick layer of snow, giving them a real sense of the holiday spirit.

Robin parked the Jeep at the North Bend Depot, and they boarded the Museum's railway, settling into a club car, starting their twenty-minute, 3.5-mile trip up to the Summit. When the refreshment carts came round, Robin purchased hot cocoa and several kinds of fresh-baked cookies for everyone.

Shortbread, double chocolate chip, oatmeal, pecan sandies, peppermint, snicker doodle, peanut butter. Sweet morsels that Roland gobbled down, smacking his lips and smiling up at his daddy, mommy and gran.

Once in Snoqualmie, they entered the restored and seasonally decorated 1890-built Depot. Roland bounced around in excitement, awaiting his visit with Santa Claus, chatting animatedly about all the things in his Christmas letter.

It was a carefree and picturesque day.

* * *

Later that night after their bellies were full, pups were walked, baths were taken, and Roland and Joan were already in their respective rooms, Robin and Regina lingered in the living room.

"No, that's fine. Let's meet there around seven," Regina muttered, shutting off the hallway light as she made her way toward the couch.

Robin tuned in and out to her voice, while scrolling through safety ratings, cargo volume, horsepower, MPG, and trims on his laptop. Car seats, multiple passengers, strollers, dogs, leashes, and crates – all spinning around in his mind.

They needed something bigger, something that could accommodate two adults, three children, two Huskies, and their things, because there was no chance on God's green earth that their Jeep Compass was going to hold them all.

"I think Emma is bringing Neal, but I don't know about Killian," Regina spoke into the phone and filled a glass with water in the kitchen. "We have Roland and Joan. I suppose Killian could ride with us if he decided to go."

Robin rolled his eyes and let out a snort. Killian walking through the Christmas lights at the Zoo. That'll be the day.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow," Regina laughed, low and deep – a sound reserved only for when she was truly amused. "Having hot chocolate and muffins ready for your boss will get you nowhere, dear."

Robin quirked his brow and wondered why Mary Margaret was bribing his lovely wife? He stretched on the couch, watching her absentmindedly as she picked up and straightened things as she continued to talk.

"I'd love to watch her anytime."

Ah, baby girl Nolan. The bribes made perfect sense now.

"Alright, I'll talk to Robin about watching her Sunday?" She glanced at Robin, aware of him listening to her conversation, and he gave her a nod. "And he doesn't mind, so just drop her off anytime. You're welcome. Okay, I'll talk with you tomorrow. Mmhm. Bye."

Hanging up the phone, she tossed it on the couch beside him. "What are you still doing up?" She asked him, leaning down and giving him a kiss. "I thought you were heading to bed."

"Research," he replied with a sigh.

"Oh?" She turned the laptop so she could get a better look. "What's all this?"

"Cars, more specifically a larger SUV. We're going to need one. Don't you think? What with the both of us, three car seats, and two enormous _moose_ dogs."

"Hm," Regina nudged his arm and motioned for him to move the laptop for a moment. He did, and she tapped his thighs to open them further apart, he did that as well, and then she sat down in between his legs. He scooted further into the couch, and she pulled the laptop closer to her, squinting at the screen.

"I guess I hadn't thought about that," she grazed her lip with her teeth.

Robin chuckled, as she inched her face closer and closer to the screen. "Would you like your glasses, love?"

"No, I can see just fine," she huffed, and Robin bit the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning. Even though she was sitting in his lap with her back to him, one can never be too cautious. "What is this one?" She pointed.

"Ahh, Grand Cherokee. It has one of the highest safety ratings, and pretty decent MPG as larger SUVs go, but …" Robin trailed off and scratched his chin.

Regina angled her head to look at him. "But what?"

Adjusting her over a bit so he could reach forward, he tapped the screen to show her the interior. "Well, it only seats five, so if we were to have anymore– "

"Just stop right there, Robin Locksley."

Robin smirked and nuzzled the side of her neck, trailing his lips along the column of her throat. He wasn't necessarily implying they _would_ have more children, but of course that's what she'd assume. "I'm just saying, if we have anymore passengers in _general_. You know like Henry, Rose or Belle. We might want something with more space."

"Mmhm, sure you were." She narrowed her eyes at him playfully and looked back at the screen.

Robin wrapped one arm around Regina, tracing patterns over her pregnant belly. With his other hand, he clicked open another open tab. "Now, if we get something like this, a Tahoe, it can seat up to nine."

"And what would you do trade the Jeep?"

"Actually, I was going to leave that for you."

"For me?"

"Mmhm, for work. You don't live a walk away anymore, and I don't like the idea of you commuting via public transportation every time I need a vehicle. And, if I have to drive down to Portland, the Jeep would get better gas mileage." Robin shrugged and caressed just below her navel. "It makes sense that we have two cars."

"It does. Though, I don't know how soon I'll be going back to work. At least full time anyways."

"What are you thinking?"

Regina sighed, "Honestly, I'm not sure. My life has just been about work for a very long time. The next exhibit, the next display, the next opening. But then I met you," she leaned into his chest and intertwined her fingers with his. "And I started to realize that I wanted more. I'm not trying to imply that I can't have both, I know I can. I can work, I can be your wife, be a mother to our boys, and still be me."

Their palms rested on top of each other's, over where a tiny bulge kept knocking and appearing under her thin sweater. One of the twins kicking beneath her skin. "I know I can do it all if I want, but maybe," she took a deep breath and squeezed his hand. "Maybe having it all means something different to me now. Maybe it means being at home to watch our sons grow, being that mom that picks the kids up and takes them to soccer, and reads to them every night at bedtime. Until I met you, I never thought I could have this, and now I do. And..." She smiled with tears in her eyes and then chuckled lightly. "I guess what I'm saying is that I have a lot to think about."

Robin shifted her in his lap, angled her face so he could look at her, and threaded his fingers in her hair. Their foreheads met, and he told her, "Whatever you decide to do, I'll support you."

Although she was still smiling, a small tear trickled out of the corner of her eye, acknowledging the life she was leaving behind and the new one right in front of her. She lifted up her hand to cup his cheek, her thumb grazing the light stubble on his jaw. "How did I ever get so lucky?"

Robin pulled away just a tad. "No, my love. It is I who should be thanking fate for bringing you to me."

A broken laugh escaped Regina's mouth, and she sat up a bit, stretching her back.

"Is it hurting?" He frowned at her, running his hand across her lower back.

"Not too much. The boys are just really active tonight."

Robin grinned, "Oh, is that so?"

Regina chuckled at him as he began to rub her belly. "Yes, your children are going to be up for quite a while. I just know it. And I'd like to get some sleep for a change."

"They just need to be talked to," he told her assuredly.

"Hmm, somehow I don't think even that will work."

"Shall I sing to them, then?"

A smile spread across her face. "You'd do that?"

"Of course, I would. It's a good cause after all."

Regina rested back against Robin, and he cleared his throat. His arms wrapped around her, placed his warm hands on her belly, and then began to sing_ Soul Friend._

He was just starting the second chorus, when both puppies scampered over and sat at their owners' feet, looking up at them. Hood tilted his head to the side as Robin continued singing. Shasta joined her brother, and then barked up at Robin and Regina.

"Hmm, it appears someone doesn't like your voice as much as I do," Regina hummed, feeling content and happy in his arms.

"Like her bark is any better. Whiny little thing." Shasta barked again, and Robin grimaced at her. "Shut it, you."

* * *

On Tuesday, Robin spent a good deal of his morning and afternoon in his office, checking off inventory, ordering new drafts and brews, and going over the books. Regina was finishing up a few things at the museum, getting it ready to close for Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Around 3 p.m., he hung up the phone after talking with Jefferson, confirming his reservations at Mad Studios on the 29th of December.

All he needed was the band.

Picking up his phone once more, he dialed his old Irish band mate. It rang a few times, and then Kerry hollered a greeting.

"Jayasus Christ Almighty! I'll be a buggered by feckin' wee leprechaun, Robin Locksley! How the hell are ya?"

Robin laughed and put his boots up on his desk. "I'm good. How's the tour going? Have you guys wrapped it up yet?"

"Nah, got a week left. Damn good thing. This new lickarse of a manager if that's what you want to call him is going to find his arse tossed out the freckin' door before the days end."

"Problems?"

"Nuthin' I can't handle with a good swift kick. Well, finally changed yer mind, have you? You know, I might have a spot for ya in the band, but as shite voices go, I'm afraid won't be able to pay ya much and you're ugly to boot, so that goes against ya."

"Oh, I wouldn't want to bring you down like that, mate," Robin replied, laughing. "I do have a favor to ask of you though."

"Aye, I'm just havin' a go at ya s'all. Even though, I'll most likely never forgive your arse for leaving us behind, but I'll do whatever I can ta help ya."

"Are you still planning on coming to the states on the next week?"

"Aye. Stopping in SoCal for a gig of some sort. Are you going to be in town?"

"I was actually thinking perhaps I could persuade you to stop here on your way home. I booked some studio time, and I need a bit of back up."

"You bleedin' wanker. Are ya writing music again?"

"It's nothing like you think it is, Kerry. I assure you. It's actually a Christmas present I've been working on. For my wife."

Kerry boomed on the other end of the line. _His wife. Bloody hell! _He hadn't heard from his mate in far too long. They had much to catch up on.

* * *

_During a quiet afternoon at the pub, Neal and Ruby decided to try to make a guess at baby names. They read through a scroll that touched the floor off the bar countertop and raveled under chairs and out the front door. Neal offered another possibility. _

_"How about Ruben?"_

_Ruby popped her hip out, rolled her eyes, and said sarcastically, "Oh, that's great, Neal."_

_"It'd be an honor for you, Ruby. Even better than a promotion."_

_Robin laughed and said, "No offense, Ruby, but I'd be showing favoritism if we were to name one of the babies after you." He looked up at her. "But, know I've always thought Ruby was a lovely name."_

_Ruby rolled her eyes again, but didn't say anything in response._

_Mulan offered, "Have you thought about naming the boys after a family member, Robin?"_

_"Well, there's my pop," Robin warmed with thoughts of his father. "But I already thought of that before Roland was born and my father was quite adamant about not naming my son after him."_

_Killian handed Robin a beer and sat down next to him at the bar. Mulan frowned, "Why wouldn't he want his grandchild to be named after him?"_

_"In my family, I have loads and loads of cousins, and there are five named Marcus. He threatened to clock me one, if I didn't come up with something more original."_

_Everyone chuckled, and Robin's phone started to ring. Caller ID let him know that it was his lovely wife. She'd been at work not more than an hour, and concern immediately marred his brow. He tapped the screen and answered with a hesitant, "Hello, love. Is something wrong?"_

_Crying._

_"Regina?"_

_But the voice that came through didn't sound like his wife. A strangled sob sounded, and then he heard it. _

_"Robin, it's Belle."_

_No. _

_Not again._

_The scenery spun and swirled, blurring his vision. He slammed his eyes shut and then blinked when the world stilled and his surroundings focused. Regina screamed, obviously in much pain, somewhere far away from him, down a hallway. He sprinted, the world tilting, heard her calling his name. Doors repeated, one right after the other, fluorescent lights flashed in epileptic fits, Addison shouted. _

_The babies in distress. Regina losing blood. _

_When did he stop running? When did he get to her room? _

_Robin looked up toward Regina, legs in stirrups, everything red, so much red, seeping, and pooling, and growing in a wide circle around her, so much red, all of it red, tainting her legs, and the tiled ground, and staining her gown. _

_So much red. _

_Everything red. _

_He looked up at Regina again. Pale. Gray. Ashen. Marian._

_Marian stood in front of him. _

_Red. _

_Red. _

_Red._

Robin jolted up straight, breathing rapidly, hand over his heart, sweat dripping from his temples. His eyes darted in the dark to Regina's side of the bed, but she wasn't there. Throwing back the comforter, he bolted out of their room and down the hall.

His gaze honed in on her as she started to awkwardly rise from the couch. A carton on the coffee table told him she'd been eating yogurt and watching Downton Abbey.

"Regina," he rasped, closing the distance between them.

Hearing the alarm in his voice, she answered, "Robin? What's wrong?"

He gripped her arms. "Regina, you okay?"

"I'm fine," she told him, placing her hands on his chest. Her eyes searched his, racking over his panicked expression. She rubbed her hands over his shoulders in an attempt to calm him. "I'm having a little trouble sleeping, but I'm okay. Hey, what's wrong?"

Sighing in relief, he dragged his hands over his face and said, "Bloody hell, I'm going mad."

She pulled him into a hug and uttered, "Tell me," her fingers threading through his hair.

He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "Nightmare. A stupid shoddy nightmare s'all." He edged backwards and put his hands on her pregnant stomach. "And the boys? They're okay?"

"Actually, I was just on my way to wake you." She positioned his hand above her belly button. "Their movements are starting to feel stronger, and the twins are really awake tonight. I knew you'd want to feel them if you could."

"Are they now?" Robin waited a few moments and gasped as he felt something move under his palm. "I'll never tire of feeling them."

Regina smiled and nodded, "One of them anyways. They've been very active tonight. Between the babies and being hungry, I haven't been able to sleep."

His hand stilled on her stomach, and he replied, "Christ, I don't think I'll ever get back to sleep."

Gripping his wrist, she whispered, "I can see that." Regina guided him to sit on the couch, curled into his side, and brought his arm around her so that both of his hands rested on her belly. "Tell me about it?"

He sighed, "I'd rather not tell you." His hands searched, trying to find the babies' movements again. "It was rather disturbing."

"I take it, it has something to do with me and the boys?" She moved his fingers to the right spot and relaxed into him a little deeper.

"It did."

"Nothing is going to happen to us. Addison will see to that."

"I know, when I'm awake, I know this." He tapped over the slight bulge, a foot perhaps, and one of the twins tapped in response.

"This isn't the first nightmare is it?"

"No."

"Oh, Robin. What can I do to help with this?"

"I dunno. Never leave my sight for the next three months?"

She laughed lightly, "We both know that can't happen."

Bringing both of them into a relaxing position, he said. "We'll just have to work out a plan as you come closer to term. Perhaps that will help."

Sleepily, she nodded, "We will."

One of the babies kicked again, and Robin hummed. He watched her stomach in awe as he concentrated on feeling for another movement. A few minutes later, he realized that Regina was asleep, so he bent down and kissed the top of her head. Quietly, he said, "Goodnight, my love."

* * *

In the morning, Robin was the first one awake. He took the pups out, grabbed the post for his mum to read, walked into the warmth of their flat, unleashed Shasta and Hood, and turned on the TV, deciding to catch up on a few episodes of Sherlock before his family woke up.

He nibbled on a few of _Santa's cookies_, sipped some of the milk, and lounged in the quiet of Christmas Eve morning at 6 a.m. They all stayed up late last night, watching the _Polar Express,_ _Miracle on 34th Street_, and _A Christmas Story. _Reveling in family time, before nightmares jarred him from slumber, and before he ran into the living room to Regina eating yogurt. Resting his feet up on the coffee table, he felt a nip at his calf.

"Ouch! Watch it, you little beast. Those little fangs are sharp," he winced, putting his feet down on the ground.

Hood growled in return and yapped up at him, his tail wagging, waiting for attention, and looking up at Robin with large expectant blue eyes.

Robin shook his head, "I'm not playing with you."

Hood yapped again and went for one of his toes. Robin pulled away just in time to save his foot from becoming another chew toy. "Noooo," he warned, grabbing a rubber ball from beside the couch and tossing it in front of the puppy's paws. "_That_ is your chew toy."

Hood sniffed at the toy, but became instantly uninterested in it. The puppy attempted to jump on the couch instead, but he was still too little to manage the big leap and fell back onto the floor.

Robin sighed, "This couch is for humans, not dogs," and Hood whined, pawing at his leg.

His head fell back against the cushions. The whining continued, and he knew the damn thing would probably wake someone soon if he didn't stop. Rolling his eyes, he relented against his better judgment and picked up the puppy. Happy and content in Robin's lap, Hood licked at his fingers.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Fine, have it your way."

The puppy looked up at his owner, and eagerly placed his paws on Robin's chest so he could lick him on the nose and face.

Robin chuckled, scooted him back to his lap, scratching Hood behind his ear. The pup yawned widely, settled for a nap, and Robin shook his head. Looking around the living room, he spied Shasta sound asleep on the dog pillow beside the Christmas tree.

"Why can't you be like your sister, eh?" He asked Hood, who was already out. His little, pink tongue sticking out of his mouth. His hand automatically began to pet the dog.

More out of a natural habit he supposed, because there was no way he actually liked the dog.

Ten minutes later, two arms found their way around his shoulders from the back of the couch. "What's this, I see?"

Robin snorted and angled his head up at his very beautiful sleep-mussed wife. "The little beast wouldn't stop whining, and this was the only way to keep him quiet."

"Mmhmm," she hummed in amused agreement. "Of course, it was."

Regina made her way around the couch and snuggled with Robin. Her head on his shoulder, he leaned down for a good morning kiss. "How did you sleep?"

Regina stretched a bit. "Hmm, I feel very rested."

"That's good."

Suddenly, there was another yap from the floor, and they both looked down to see Shasta staring up at them.

Regina chuckled, and Robin helped the sister pup up on the couch, too. She immediately crawled over his lap (and her brother) and cuddled beside Regina.

"You know these dogs are going to be monsters. Sure, you think they're cute now, but they're going to get bigger."

"It's a good thing we have this huge apartment and the park across the street."

Robin huffed, and Hood licked his hand.

"Aw," Regina cooed, smiling at the pair of them. "He loves you already, even though you call him names."

Robin smirked at his lovely wife and kissed the smug grin from her lips. Looking around, he whispered, "You know, I took the brutes out already, and Roland and mum were pretty knackered last night. Might be out for a little while longer still. What do you say we go lay down for a bit? Enjoy a bit of Christmas Eve in bed, yeah?"

She leaned in and bumped her nose against his. "Are you tired?"

"No."

"Well then, lead the way, Mr. Locksley."

* * *

They didn't sleep for much longer, Roland saw to that, bolted into their room, and crawled jubilantly into bed with them. Robin laughed at their son, and Regina carefully swung her legs around and placed her feet on the carpet. The twins, sensing the excitement, joined in with their brother, and suddenly she had the urge to pee.

In the Locksley household, you could pick one gift and open it on Christmas Eve. Small, medium, large. Boxed up, rolled up, wrapped up. Tied with ribbon, taped closed. It didn't matter which present, so long as you only picked one.

They ate breakfast fairly quickly, Roland hardly able to contain his glee, and then the three adults gathered near the Christmas tree, watching as their boy scrunched up his face, trying to figure out which gift he wanted to open.

"Well, my boy, you get to go first," Robin questioned.

"Omm," Roland looked over each present in turn, his indecision making Robin, Regina and Joan laugh. Finally after a moment of giving all perfectly wrapped gifts a once over, he pointed to the tallest box. "That one," he said with finality.

Robin nodded, "Good choice."

Setting the large box in the middle of the room, they watched as Roland tore the paper off in a hurried haphazard fashion, tossing pieces of red, green and white craft paper in every direction.

Regina didn't know who was more excited. Him or her. And then she saw his face, when he realized what Santa Claus (or they) bought him. Him. Definitely him.

Roland squealed and ripped off the paper with a renewed vigor to unveil the rest of his shiny, blue bike. The first he'd ever had without training wheels.

Over the summer, Gran and Granddad spent hours teaching him how to keep his balance and pedal without assistance, and when the boy finally caught on, he rode and rode and rode in the front yard from sun up to sun down. It was all he could talk about when Robin picked him up and flew him back home. Well, that, and Danny's puppy.

Robin smiled watching his son's delight as he hopped on the contraption that took his father nearly two hours to put together and figure out how to _wrap_.

Regina had laughed at him when she stumbled upon his Christmas wrapping chaos in their bedroom a couple of days ago, let him know graciously that he could have just put a bow on it and made Roland close his eyes before the big reveal. Robin had groaned, because she'd been right, of course, but he also didn't want to give up, he'd already put so much time into it. So he finished wrapping the bike, and it was the shoddiest looking thing. Bulky and practically unmanageable. But that didn't hinder his boy's merriment.

Roland rode around the house, two yapping pups trailing after him. They'd let him enjoy his fun in the house for today, and then after that there'd be no more riding in the house. Regina lifted a gold-dusted envelope from the tree branches and handed it to Joan.

"What's this?" Joan asked, tearing open the edge.

"Regina and I wanted to thank you for coming. We know you used up most of your miles to get here, and well, we also want you and Pop to come again when the twins arrive."

"It would mean a lot to us," Regina agreed, changing positions to get more comfortable. Robin stood up and moved behind her so she could lean against his chest. Ever aware of how much her back ached these days, nearing the six-month mark.

"Oh, ya both didn't need ta do that. I wanted ta come," she assured them.

"No, we're really grateful," Robin told her, rubbing Regina's back. "It's been great having you here with us these last few weeks, and we're glad you're staying till after the 8th. It's really wonderful, Mum."

"Oh, well. I'm glad I came, too, my darlin'. It's been grand spending so much time with ya all. Now, what about the two ov ya? Ya and Regina gonna open a gift ov your own?"

"Actually, Joan, if you wouldn't mind taking Roland outside for a little while, I was wondering if I could have a moment with Robin."

Robin shifted his gaze to Regina. What was she up to?

"Of course, my dear. Come on Roland. Let's go try your bike outside," Joan said, pushing herself off the ground. She and her grandson shut the apartment door behind them not five minutes later, still clad in their winter pajamas.

"What was that all about?" Robin asked, watching as Regina awkwardly leaned over and selected a rectangular present out from beneath the tree.

"I wanted to give you this," she replied, handing him the parcel.

Silver wrapping paper. A red ribbon. And a short message written in perfect cursive below a bow.

_To: Mr. Locksley With all my love, "Hey Beautiful."_

He smiled at her, and slowly untaped the paper, revealing a black leather-bound portfolio book. Robin slowly cracked the binding and inhaled sharply. His eyes met hers.

"You did this?" He inquired, and she nodded. "But I thought you studied Art History? Isn't that for people who can't do art."

"Well, that's not offensive at all," she laughed.

"No, I only mean- why have I never seen any of your pieces before?"

"I don't sketch very often anymore. But, I've been feeling inspired lately," she confessed. "It seems that's all I do now, when I'm not at the office, or sleeping, or eating for that matter."

"Wait, are you telling me there are more of these?" He asked.

She blushed and fidgeted with the sash on her robe. "Yes."

"Show me."

And there weren't just a few more. There were reams more, page after page of sketchbooks filled with drawings and illustrations of Roland playing in the park, the puppies sleeping on the couch with Robin (she must have caught him one night), Robin and Roland laughing over some inside joke, he was sure. Him and his mum at the breakfast table.

When had Regina had time to sketch all of these?

Each book filled with moments that she captured in perfect detail, with the utmost care, an outpour of love and light and life into each depiction of their family.

"Regina, I don't know what to say. You couldn't have given me a better or more thoughtful gift," he praised, his eyes glistening.

"I know how important family is to you, and I just wanted to–"

"No, Regina. _This_, what you've done, I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am." He kissed her then, sealed her mouth with his, and drew a slight moan from her lips before breaking away from her. She pouted at the loss of contact, but he said, "I'll be right back." And he disappeared down the hall and into their bedroom.

When he came back, he was carrying his guitar. He leaned it against the coffee table, helped his pregnant wife stand up, and made her comfortable on the couch.

"I wrote something for you, and I was going to wait and sing this downstairs with Kerry in front of everyone. Like the night we met, but–" He kissed her lips once more, pulled away, and strummed a few chords to tune up before he started singing.

Regina Mills wasn't often rendered speechless, but the moment the first _darlin' _left his lips and lyrics followed, all words fled her.

She listened as he played through lines that he strung together himself, listened as he crooned about falling in love and catching each other – true love, and deeper connections, and being tethered and bound, and anchored to each other felt like silk against her eardrums.

Regina listened, and Robin's voice stirred something low in her belly, and it wasn't the twins.

* * *

The next day, on a very quiet Christmas morning, the Locksley household was slow to rise, even the misfit dogs had buried their heads beneath their afghan stills, deep in their warm lazy slumber at the foot of Robin and Regina's bed.

Robin yawned, and Regina sighed in sleep next to him. He didn't want to move, but bloody nature called, and he eased out of Regina's embrace to answer. Something bright reflected in his eye, and he stopped short on his way to the bathroom, pulling back the curtains.

He smiled.

Snow.

And by the look of things, a lot of it. Quite a lot of it.

It must have fallen steadily last night, despite the meager weather prediction of half an inch of sleet only. He could feel the cold seeping in through the glass panes and was already itching to take advantage of the first good powder of winter. Well, actually, the first _really _good snowfall that he'd seen in nearly three years.

He couldn't wait to get outside and enjoy it, though he was loathe to wake his family.

There was something so peaceful and restorative about the city coated in white, bringing a stillness that compared to nothing else. Clean and fresh and magical in a way, staring out the window, he felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. He was slowly but surely trusting that everything would be alright.

After using the bathroom, Robin crawled back into bed, spooning against Regina. He'd give her a bit longer to sleep. But then he was going to gently coax her, Roland and his mum awake.

He planned on spending a majority of their Christmas basking in a winter wonderland.

After quiche, and sparkling apple cider, and opening the rest of the presents, everyone dressed in layers, wrapped scarves around their necks, zipped up their parkas, tugged woolen hats over their heads, pulled on their boots, and slowly headed downstairs.

The snow was still falling by the time they made it outside. Robin helped Regina down the stairs, carefully, one-by-one. He really needed Leroy to get a move on the lift. They'd probably need to temporarily move out in February while it was being finished. Mary Margaret and David had already volunteered their guest room, offered to put a trundle in there for Roland, and the puppies would have plenty of yard to play in.

Trailing behind Regina on leashes, Shasta and Hood paused just inside the doorway to the pub. Each unsure of the cold terrain and white, shiny stuff they'd never seen before.

Regina stopped and looked down at them in amusement. "I don't think they know quite what to make of this."

Robin snorted, bracing the door open with his back, and coaxed, "Come on, pups. It's just a bit of snow. It won't hurt you."

Regina tilted her head and laughed, "Like they know what that means."

"It's called tone of voice, love. I sound trusting."

"Clearly it's working," she mused.

"Come on puppies!" Roland attempted, as he ran to a halt in front of them. "It's okay."

Robin rolled his eyes, when Shasta laid down at the threshold. However, Hood leaned forward and sniffed the snow, hesitantly touched it with one paw. "Ha, that's my boy." Robin kneeled down and reached out. "Come on, Hood. That's it."

The pups tail wagged at the mention of his name, and he began to bark enthusiastically.

Robin shook his head. "No, I'm not going to pick you up. Come on, you have to come here."

Hood yapped two more times, let out a sound sort of like an intimidating growl, sank down on his front paws, wiggled closer to the edge of the door frame, and then leaped out, just short of Robin's hands, sinking into the fluffy snow.

Robin and Regina laughed as the pup stood stock still for a moment and then began to roll around in it. Not one to be outdone, Shasta stood and followed her brother, happily frolicking after Roland as they made their way to the park.

Robin opened the iron gate, and Roland scurried over to a nearby bench. He climbed on top of it, and with a loud _whoop_, he jumped and landed knee-deep in a recently shoveled pile of snow. His little cheeks rosy from the cold, added color to his already beaming face. Nothing could spoil his joy.

"Come on, Gran!" Roland laughed, running up to Joan and pulling on her hand. "Watch me go down the slide."

"Alright, alright, young one. Steady on," she laughed and looked back at her son. "I've got him. Ya two can have a walk by yourselves if ya'd like."

Robin nodded, his arm already wrapped around Regina as they strolled along the salted sidewalk.

"He's having so much fun," Regina remarked and smiled, watching Roland play.

He nodded, his own grin matching hers. "He loves snow. We've been quite lucky this year. I haven't seen it come down this much since we moved here."

"I'm sure the commute tomorrow will love it," Regina chuckled.

"Which is why I'm glad I live so close to work." Robin pulled her closer to his side. "Are you cold?"

She shook her head. "No, I've actually been debating on whether or not to take off this coat. You forget, I'm a walking furnace."

He smirked, "Maybe you could go make snow angels with Roland? Cool you off a bit, yeah?"

She chuckled again and rested her head on his shoulder. "Tempting, but there's a chance that I might never get back up."

Robin stopped them in their tracks, snow and salt crunching under foot. He turned to face Regina and just stared for a moment. His eyes gently taking her in. Her cheeks were a bit flushed, small snowflakes stuck to her ear muffs and eyelashes, her breath mingled with the air in translucent puffs, and her parka was spacious enough to encase her and the twins, but it didn't prevent the clear round curve of her stomach from showing. He took his mitten off, carded his hand through her hair, and captured her lips, languidly at first, and then more heated. A bit of tongue, their hearts started racing, butterflies fluttered in their stomachs, Regina fisted her hands in his jacket, and Robin gripped her to him more snuggly. One hand at her back, the other still in her hair. When they broke apart, they both sighed pleasantly.

Robin touched his forehead to Regina's, and she smiled. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "Just wanted to kiss my girl out in the snow on Christmas."

She grinned up at him and pulled his mouth back down to meet hers.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when Robin came to bed, finding Regina sitting up against the headboard, laptop propped up on a pillow in her lap, typing away furiously. Robin shook his head and smiled at her. "Love, it's Christmas."

"I'm aware," She nodded and pushed her glasses higher up on her nose.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shucking off his shirt and jeans. Opening his dresser, he pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants.

Regina didn't look up from the computer, only mumbled an, "It's a work thing."

"Well, how much more work do you have to do?" He asked, frowning and thinking about the plans he had for her.

Tonight the pups were sleeping soundly with Roland, and they were finally, finally freed from worrying about rolling onto two little, yappy fur balls.

"I'm almost finished."

He sighed and pulled on his pajama bottoms. Even though he had no intention of staying in them for long, he might as well until he had her full attention just in case Roland or his mum woke up.

Good Lord, that reminded him. He better lock the door.

Fifteen minutes later, a very put out Robin lay dozing on the bed next to his wife who was still busily typing. He huffed, "Are you going to put that ruddy contraption away or am I going to have to steal it from you?"

She shook her head with a laugh. "I just have one more email to send."

"Who could you possibly need to contact right now? Or tomorrow for that matter?" He turned on his side to face her. "It's Christmas, no one cares." When she didn't reply, he sat up beside her and tugged on the side of the computer. His mouth twisted into a mischievous grin, "I'm warning you, Regina Locksley. Relinquish the laptop, and no one gets hurt."

"Or what, Locksley?" Regina asked him, with an amused, perfectly sculpted raised eyebrow. Biting her lip, she closed the laptop and set it aside, grabbing a fist full of Robin's shirt she tugged him to her. She whispered, her lips hovering a breath away from his, "What _will _you do?"

Robin swallowed. Her voice was so sexy, so confident. This was one of the many things he loved about Regina.

He rolled them so he hovered above her, both hands bracing on either side of her head. He grinned, bit his bottom lip, and then gasped when she turned the tables on him. His back against the mattress, she lifted herself up and then straddled him just below the waist, her hand gently caressing his already stiff erection beneath the fabric of his pants.

Robin moaned and pushed himself deeper into her palm. "That was damn graceful, love," he whispered gruffly, still astonished she managed to get herself on top of him so quickly.

Her cotton sleep tee hiked up on her thighs, giving him perfect access to the waistband of her knickers. She'd been running hot lately, a literally oven to the _buns_ growing in her womb, and even with the nights dipping into the 30s and 40s, she was still uncomfortably warm, her skin like fire against his.

Regina chuckled low and velvety, and it made his mind go blank. "You mentioned doing something to me? What was that about?"

"Omm," was all he could say. He couldn't think properly, too aroused and wrapped up in sliding her panties to the side so he could thrum his thumb over clit.

As autumn ripened into winter, and the twins did the same within her, sex became more difficult, but Regina and Robin rose to the challenge, discovering positions bearable for her aching back and heavy belly. He found he loved laying side-by-side with her, her back pressed to his chest, helping her lift her thigh just enough to give him entrance. But this, this he loved most. Her straddling his hips, breasts full and lush and level with his mouth.

He quickly helped her out of her sleep shirt, and she quickly relieved him of his clothes as well, his hands found purchase on her hips, she lifted herself up, and he positioned himself so she could sink down on him in one fluid motion.

Robin groaned, his head sinking back against the pillows. He was so bloody turned on, he forgot all about the fact that his mum was sleeping on the other side of their shared wall. Regina captured his lips in a deep kiss, silencing him.

Robin looked up at her breasts, so full and lovely, nipples hard and straining toward him. She moaned softly as he palmed and kneaded, finger rubbing over the sensitive and responsive tip, her sex already wet and throbbing. She shut her eyes tight, squinted, and his eyes darkened. "Regina," he groaned hoarsely and leaned his head up to replace his fingers with his mouth. Regina arched forward, shuddered slightly and moaned.

He flicked his tongue across her nipple and sucked gently, causing her to inhale sharply. Robin moved his hand to her other breast and softly teased with his fingertips, all the while loving the soft sounds of pleasure coming from his wife.

Regina whimpered, grinding herself against him, building pressure between her legs. Her thighs tried to part further on a particularly loud moan, but as good as it felt, his wonderful hands, that incredible mouth, and the slow pace at which they were rocking their hips, as good as that felt, she still felt frustrated. His lips descended on her other breast, and she gasped breathlessly.

"Robin," she whispered achingly, her hands running up along his neck and threading into his hair. "I need you to move faster." Her words went straight to his cock. Okay, he could do that. He could most certainly do that.

"Alright, love. C'mon, can you get on your hands and knees?" He asked, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Mmhm," she answered, and they maneuvered together so that his knees bracketed hers and his hands gripped her hips. Her belly hanging over the center of their bed, her arms flat on the mattress.

"You ready, love?" Robin asked, and she nodded, pressing the curve of her bottom into him. With a low groan, he pushed inside her, eyes snapping shut for a moment at how tight she was. Regina gasped, appreciating the angle, and they started moving together. Robin thrusting, setting a slick, steady rhythm.

Regina matched him, more than comfortable with the way their bodies fit together, and Robin listened, paying attention to how she responded to each thrust and rock of his hips. Both of them panting louder, and harder. Regina gasping and quietly moaning his name. She bit her lip to keep her cries to a minimum, eyes closed, forehead pressed into the mattress, urgently feeling pressure build, build, build.

"Oh God," she whimpered, as he reached under and strummed her clit.

"Let go, love. Come for me," he coaxed her gently, whispering words of love, hips rutting against hers, aware of the fact that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He pushed faster and harder inside her. "So beautiful."

It didn't take long, him hitting against that spot that burned electric from her head to her toes, and within seconds she was coming, muffling a strangled cry into the comforter, fisting her hands in the sheets.

"Robin," she keened, and he felt her body shudder and tightened around him as she fell over the edge. Almost instantly, he pumped just a fraction harder, watching her, seeing her find her release, he found his, grunting loudly and flooding inside her.

He breathed her name in a ragged breath, her arms gave out, and she collapsed to the bed on her side, one hand automatically going to her belly. Robin eased down beside her, and they stayed that way until they both caught their breath.

Their heartbeats returned to normal, Robin curled his arm around Regina's waist, and she smiled and laughed softly, "That was pretty incredible," while he nuzzled her neck.

Robin grinned and kissed her temple, "That'll teach you to bring your laptop to bed."

"If that's my punishment, maybe I'll do it more often," she teased, lacing her fingers with his.

* * *

On Friday, Robin stepped into the kitchen and frowned, seeing his mother wide-awake at 3 a.m., sitting at the table, drinking tea and reading a book. "Mum, it's really early."

She waved a hand in the air. "Three weeks and I'm still not use ta this ruddy time change. But what's your excuse? Shouldn't ya be snuggled up in bed with Regina?"

Robin sighed and opened the fridge, not really knowing what he was looking for, he let the door shut and started making some coffee. "Aye, I would be. But I keep havin' these blasted dreams."

"Dreams, darlin'?"

Pouring piping hot water into the French press, he topped it, and while it seeped, he joined his mother at the table. Rubbing a hand over his face, he said, "I keep having these nightmares. Always the same. Regina goes into labor, and I'm of course not at home. I rush to the hospital and well," he placed his head in his hands. "You know how it ends."

He looked up, expecting to see shock on his mum's face by his revelation, but she simply gave him a small sympathetic smile. Reaching over, she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Robin, of course, you're having nightmares. You walk around all day worryin'. I can see it in your face the way ya watch her, like she's made of crystal and will break at any moment. And don't think I haven't caught ya lookin' more than once at that bloomin' computer. Looking up everythin' bad that can happen ta her. Robin, Regina is fine," she reassured him, as tears fell down her son's face, she got up and pulled him into an embrace. "Love, she and those babies will make it through this, right as rain, and in the end, you're gonna have your hands full, and this home will be filled with so much love you won't know what ta do with it all."

He pulled away from her and sniffed nodding.

She bent down a bit to his eye level and told him, "But you've got ta have faith, my boy." Smiling warmly, she gave him another quick hug and pat on the back. "Now, I'm going to make us both some breakfast."

They chatted for a while as mothers and sons do over a light portion of hash and scrambled eggs, took the puppies for their morning walk, and once they returned, took turns sharing the post until the whole household started stirring.

* * *

On Saturday, Regina surprised Joan with a trip to the spa – a bonafide girls' day out. Or at least, that was what Robin's lovely wife told him. Manicures and pedicures, a turn in the hair stylist's chair, things waxed and plucked, and God only knows what else. He didn't ask for specifics, just enjoyed seeing Regina excited and energized as she left their home this morning with his mum, more than she had been in recent weeks, yoga and a belly band helping to keep ligament pains at bay, life finally reaching a steady calm.

Robin cleared his throat, drank some of his beer, and looked up at Killian and Belle. They'd been reviewing paperwork, and inventory lists, and final repairs for the last few hours, talking about the opening reception for the Portland location for family and friends and the public opening that would follow.

Belle took a deep breath and sighed. "So, I've been thinking."

"What's that?" Robin questioned, thumbing through a stack of receipts left from Leroy's latest visit to Portland. He didn't question the man's work or his integrity, but Christ this was a lot of supplies. Were they chucking out the hammers after each use?

"Gold asked me to marry him," Belle began, but was cut off with Killian's snort across the table.

"You've been engaged for two years, lass. This isn't news."

"No, not that," Belle scowled at Killian. "We want to get married soon."

Robin nodded, a bit distractedly. "That's nice."

Killian added, checking a text on his phone. "More power to you."

"And we've decided we want to start a family, so I want to begin training someone to take over for me at the pub."

That admission did the trick. Both men dropped what they were doing and stared at her.

"You want to quit," Robin stated, calmly sitting back in his seat.

"Not necessarily quit. I want to take a break. I want to be married and enjoy some time with my husband. And it's not just me. Gold is taking some time off as well. Sort of like a prolonged honeymoon."

"So you're just gonna bloody abandon us?" Killian remarked, incredulously throwing the stack of papers onto the table in front of him. "We're opening in Portland in four weeks!"

"I know, I know, and I'm not going anywhere yet. So don't be an arse about it, Killian. I'd hire someone and train him or her. I'm not saying I'm leaving tomorrow. I'm just–"

"Belle, it's alright," Robin stopped her. "I understand what you're saying. Really, I do. I get it."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"For wanting a life?" Robin chuckled. "No, I can't fault you for that."

"This is all a fine bloody, beautiful moment. And pardon me for saying so, but are you both out of your blasted minds?"

Robin sighed, "Killian–"

"Do you realize how much this woman does?" Killian implored to his mate. "How long it would take to train someone, not to mention find someone we could trust as well as her?"

Belle's shoulders dropped, "Awe, Killian. That's so sweet of you."

He scowled at her. "Don't bloody well look at me like that. Bloody deserter is what you are, and I'll never forgive you."

Belle got up from her chair and made her way around the table. She wrapped her arms around Killian from behind and kissed his cheek. "I'll miss you, too."

Robin chuckled, but sobered as his sister moved over to him. She hugged him as well, thanking him for everything he'd done for her, promising to find the best replacement out there, and telling him how much she loved him.

While he felt happy for his sister, he couldn't help but think of how much more crap would most likely be piled on his plate. His mood didn't really improve until about an hour later, when he received a text from Regina.

Swiping it open, his eyes widened a bit, and he grinned at the message.

_I have a surprise for you tonight. Victoria's Secret was having a sale, so I thought I'd grab a new pair of *knickers* to go with this bikini wax I braved through in December. _

Robin didn't get an opportunity to actually see Regina's extra present to him until late, late that night. Not until after dinner with the whole family. Three courses, and coffee and tea, and light chit chat in front of the fireplace.

But after all that, after tucking Roland into bed, saying goodnight to Belle and Joan, and making sure the puppies were asleep in their pin in the laundry room, Robin _tucked_ Regina into bed, but not before he could enjoy taking off her pair of very red, very lacy, very sexy new knickers with his teeth.

* * *

On Sunday, Regina looked around at the bare walls of the soon-to-be-nursery from her spot on the floor. An overly large cushion below her, making the hardwood more comfortable.

With Christmas over, and another year soon behind her, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like if she'd had a warm, loving family like Robin's. She couldn't help but wonder what it would've been like to grow up with people who cared more about how you enjoyed your day rather than what you did or didn't accomplish.

With her back against the wall for support, Regina rubbed her belly. Baby A and Baby B, Cashew and Crumpet rather feisty today, kicking a little painful at her side.

Five years.

Five years since she'd spoken to her mother.

Five years since she'd seen a photograph or heard her voice or known how she and her father were doing.

When she was younger, just a little, naïve thing, she might have cared more about their absence in her life. Now though, now she only pitied them, how much they'd be missing with the twins, with Roland, and Robin. And although she hated to admit it, it also hurt that in a little less than a month, she was closer to Joan than she'd ever been to Cora. The woman who raised her, gave birth to her.

Regina laughed and wiped away another set of tears.

"Have you decided on a color?"

Regina gasped a bit startled, straightening up. She sighed, smiling up at her mother-in-law from her cushion on the floor. "Not yet."

"Well, you still have plenty of time."

Regina chuckled, "Not too much time before even standing becomes a chore."

Joan crossed her arms and looked down at Regina. "Something wrong, dear?" She asked, noting the wetness under her eyes.

Regina paused, thinking about how to articulate how she was feeling, and then replied, "Did you ever worry about being a good mother?"

Joan's eyes softened. "Oh my dear, all the time, even now."

Regina's brows rose at that. "You do?"

"Of course," Joan pursed her lips and sighed. Giving Regina a sympathetic look before taking a seat beside her. She clasped one of her hands in hers. "Now, I know only a little of your family from what Robin has mentioned, which wasn't terribly helpful. However, from what I gather, I take it you're not very close to your own mother?"

"That's an understatement."

"Hmm, I suspected as much. And she doesn't know about the wee ones? Or Robin and Roland?"

"No," Regina responded, rubbing her palms over her stomach. "She doesn't."

"Aye, well, when was the last time ya spoke with your mum?"

"Five years," she replied, clicking her tongue. "She's not exactly the type who'll win Mother of the Year awards. We, um- our relationship has always been a bit complicated. And even when we did speak, it was always about frivolous things, things that don't matter. I'm sure that if Cora was here, she still wouldn't be much help to me now." Regina looked at Robin's mum and swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "Joan, when you were- when Robin was- were you …" tears welled up in her eyes once again, threatening to spill out. She laughed brokenly. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess. I just, I feel like everything is moving so fast, and I'm very unprepared."

"Regina, ya take it from me. None of this other stuff really even matters. The nursery, the paint on the walls, the number of diapers you have in advance, the bibs, the baby proofing," Joan said, wiping a tear away from her daughter-in-law's cheek. "None of it matters. And your fears about not being a good mum, well, I've seen you with Roland. And you've got nothin' to worry about, my darlin'. There aren't many I trust with our laddie, but I trust you. You're a wonderful mother, my girl, and I'm very happy to call you my daughter."

"Daughter?"

"Mmhm, daughter. That's what we are now. Mum and daughter. Whether you like it or not. You've got me."

Robin grinned from the other side of the doorway, just out of sight, happy his mum and Regina were getting along just like he predicted they would.

**Disclaimer: we don't own them**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** **Thank you so much for being patient. Here it is. Another chapter of Out of Order. We hope you like it, and as always, let us know what you think. We love hearing from you. P.S. To those asking questions in reviews as guests, we have answers but we're not sure where to send them since you're on anon. ;) Mwah, thanks for reading!**

Chapter 13

Late Monday night, Regina wanted, no _needed _some form of chocolate, and she didn't care that it was eleven o'clock at night. Surely there had to be something in their pantry that could satisfy her craving. Switching on the light, she looked around the shelves for a moment and then zeroed in on a target.

Nutella.

Perfect.

She grabbed the jar and a spoon and padded over to the table to sit.

Robin walked into kitchen and stopped short when he saw her. "Love, you realize what time it is, right?"

She quirked a rueful smile in his direction and then pointed the spoon down at her bump. "I do, but your children certainly don't seem to understand the difference between AM and PM."

"And the Nutella?" He kneeled down beside the chair and rubbed her belly.

Putting her hand on his, she said, "I wanted chocolate and this is the closest thing to it."

She redirected the spoon's course toward her own mouth, her eyes not leaving his as she discreetly licked the end, teasing suggestively and receiving the reaction she expected. A warm flush infused her as his eyes widened and his lips parted, making her display feel wonderfully wicked. She slowly closed her lips over the spoon and made a show of savoring the decadent spread, letting her eyes flutter closed as she turned the spoon over and drew it out of her mouth.

When her gaze met his again, Regina offered a taste of the hazelnut confection to Robin. "Want some?"

He swallowed. "Are we still speaking of the Nutella?"

Licking her spoon innocently, she asked, "Of what else would I be speaking?"

"I think you know just what I'm talking about, love."

"Oh?"

He turned her chair, leaned forward and captured her lips in a warm lingering kiss, tasting the sweet cocoa on her tongue, running his hands up and down her bare thighs. "I think it's time I take you to bed."

She scooped up another generous dollop of the chocolate-hazelnut spread and waved it in the space between them. "But what about my snack?"

"Oh, we'll take it with us," he said with a playful smile, before kissing a trail down her neck. "I know some uses for it."

She moaned when he sucked—hard—at her pulse point, puckering a red mark on her skin.

"But we can't stay—" oh God, she groaned "up too late. I have to be—at the museum early tomorrow, and you—" Mmmm "have to wear your best suit and tie."

"Ahh, right," He relented, paused lavishing her throat for a moment. "The date you invited me on months ago before…" he looked down between them and playfully patted the side of her stomach where one of the babies was kicking at his palm. "Well, before," he stated.

No need to finish his thought.

"Hmph, I believe you pouted and then," she lightly poked his chest and said, "I invited you to the opening."

"Are you implying it was a pity ask, Beautiful?"

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it," she sassed, a full-blown smile spread across her face as she eased out of the chair. "Now, why don't we take that glorious mouth of yours, and this—" She groped him through his flannel pants, her fingers easily running from base to tip. A little roughly he might add. "Back to our bed."

Yes, please.

* * *

A strong gusting howl and the deluge, which had been pounding on the flat for quite some time, intensified. Suddenly a sideways, windblown downpour of hail assaulted the windows, making Regina and Robin flinch awake.

They knew what was coming next.

Another loud onslaught of ice against brick, and glass, and wood, and a terrified scream and panicked crying came from Roland's room.

Regina scooted up bleary-eyed, back against the headboard, and Robin bounded out of bed to see to Roland, who was crying out for attention.

"I've got him," he told her, flipping the comforter back over her legs to keep her warm, and then took off into the hallway.

Robin entered their bedroom a few minutes later, bearing a tearful kiddo, who was anxiously clutching his toy monkey in his hand. "See, little man. Nothing's gonna hurt you," he said in a whisper, placing a kiss to his temple. "It's really early, so do you think you could maybe go back to sleep for a while?"

The little boy looked at his father, gave him a very resolute nod, and then buried his face against his shoulder.

Robin rubbed the boy's back. "That's it, your mum and I are right here."

Roland reached for Regina, and Robin placed him down gently. The tiny lad scooted closer to his mommy and tucked himself securely under the covers against her chest. Another round of hail beat on the panes like popcorn over a fire, and he tried putting on a brave face.

"It's really loud. God, I hope there isn't another blackout," Regina remarked, rubbing up and down Roland's back. Again the wind howled above them, and Roland cringed and whimpered, curling up even closer to her, covering his ears with his hands. "Shhh, it's alright," she soothed. "It's noisy, but it won't hurt you sweetheart." She lovingly ran her fingers through his dark curls and then gently continued rubbing the little boy's back. "I hope it clears up soon," she said. "That's all I need to worry about tonight on top of the exhibit."

"It's not supposed to last long," Robin assured with a yawn into his pillow. "Try and get some more rest, Love."

Another howl followed by torrential rain this time, put further conversation to bed, as it were, for the moment. Robin wrapped his arms protectively around his wife and son.

By seven o'clock, it was difficult to believe that such a furious storm raged just a few hours before.

The sun shined brightly, the air clear and crisp, and Rainier stood out proudly against the backdrop of the Cascades.

Regina tied her robe, feeling rather bemused that she now had to look over her belly to see her feet. She gently ran her hand over her stomach and sighed, before padding to the bathroom to ready herself for a very long day.

* * *

In a perfect world, planning a gallery reception around a gala dinner would be a breeze. Generous sponsors would pay for all the food, entertainment, and accommodations while guests would be more than eager to donate to the museum's annual fundraiser. Unfortunately, planning an event of this size in the real world involved quite a bit more preparation, and Regina and Mary Margaret had been working on it for a little over a year.

They estimated costs, set a budget, gathered support well in advance, and sparked interest within their community and membership program. They set up a raffle, included an open bar as a part of the ticket price, organized a silent auction, contacted various catering services able to accommodate roughly 250 select premium tier members, cashed in on a favor with the Seattle Symphony Orchestra to provide the evening entertainment, dotted their _I_s and crossed their _T_s.

Now all they had to do was deal with little, last minute details, because it was finally the 6th of January—the big day.

Regina spent most of the morning on the phone, calling the caterers, making sure all the flowers for the reception were placed in their ceramic, monochromatic vases, ensuring the museum staff and docents knew what roles to fill. Unique centerpieces juxtaposed against Kandinsky and Van Gogh's life work created a visually stunning environment and festive ambiance.

She barked orders because she needed to, but she (and the staff unfortunately) noticed that her _bark_ had far less bite to it these days. Sass and snark still ever present, but her tone much softer, more motherly. Though none of them acted differently around her.

Pity the fool who enraged or annoyed a pregnant Regina.

Her back ached a little more today, having spent an exorbitant amount of time on her feet. She kicked off her deep berry Jimmy Choos almost as soon as she settled into her morning routine at the museum, finalizing _those _pesky, last minute details before the opening tonight, and when Mary Margaret popped in to deposit her lunch on her desk, she was padding around barefoot while talking on her headset.

No tolerance whatsoever for unnecessary discomfort.

Wow.

She definitely never would've been caught dead saying something like that a few months ago, yet alone thinking it.

From thigh-high, velvet heeled boots to statement heels, Regina Mills loved her shoes. Her side (and often half of Robin's side) of the closest was decorated by red, black, nude, leopard, leather, velvet, Cole Haan pumps, Kate Spade stilettos, Edelman d'Orsay, and any other eye candy that caught her attention since toting home her first pair of Alexander McQueens five years ago.

A known shoe lover.

She unashamedly splurged (or invested rather) on designer footwear.

Now though, now her Choos were sitting in the corner of her office, and she was walking around barefoot.

Regina kneaded at the growing ache in her back and rubbed her palm over and under the swell carrying her two children. She'd need a nap at this point (it being only a little before 2 o'clock in the afternoon) in order to get through greetings, and artist talks, and dinner, and obligatory chit chat with committee members and board directors. She really did, she needed a nap, but first she needed to call Robin and ask him to bring her dress, makeup bag, and shoes to her office, because she really dreaded the idea of going home to change.

This was it, the last major event she needed to supervise before handing the figurative keys over to Mary Margaret and only working two to three days a week. Originally, she and Robin discussed her taking maternity leave a month before the birth. Once Addison told them it was twins, she recommended feeling it out, listening to her body, and not pushing herself too hard. The more rest she got, the less stress, the higher her chances would be of carrying to term or as close to term as possible.

Waddling over to her door, she peeked her head out and told Mary Margaret that she was going to shut her eyes for a little while. If she needed her or if someone else had a question about where the favors or auction items needed to go, they could—

"Everything's fine, Regina," Mary Margaret replied, coming around her desk to usher her friend toward the couch, beckoning her to recline in its comfy cushions. "Where's your outfit for tonight?"

"Hanging up in the closet at home," she huffed, leaning back, hands circling over her stomach again, trying to calm the rowdy boys within. Too rambunctious for their mother's taste already. She winced, unable to hide her discomfort when someone kicked a little too vigorously. "I was going to call Robin and ask him if he could—"

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of everything. You just sit right here," Mary Margaret instructed, took her headset, and then stepped out to her desk for a second. When she returned, she was holding a blanket. She unfolded it, fluffed up a pillow (not really made for sleeping on, but useful nonetheless), placed in on the armrest of the sofa, and pointed for Regina to lay down.

The mother-to-be groaned when another jab at her insides didn't feel particularly pleasant.

"Do I need to get you anything else? You okay?" Mary Margaret asked, gesturing toward Regina's stomach.

"I'm fine. They just seem to be having a party in here," she said, hand trying to move the boys away from her right side. "And they didn't have the courtesy to ask for permission first."

That response earned her a chuckle from her friend, who was getting ready to lay the blanket over her.

"Where'd that come from?" Regina questioned.

Mary Margaret grabbed a second, firmer pillow and tapped Regina's bent knees. She parted them and her assistant tucked it in between her thighs, relieving pressure on her lower back.

The woman smiled, tucked the blanket over her, and answered, "Do you remember when I was pregnant with Emma, and you and Rose used to invite me to Cafe Rosebud or JCT Kitchen for lunch? And I'd always decline and say I had work to finish?"

Regina nodded. "That was your response too often. I knew it couldn't just be about work. I always figured David would visit and you'd eat lunch together."

"Haha, sometimes, but no. For the most part, well, I used to come in here and just rest my eyes and my feet for a while. I'd turn off the lights, lock the door, and nap for like fifteen to twenty minutes. I was exhausted all the time, and as soon as you announced it was twins, I knew that a blanket would come in handy eventually."

Mary Margaret turned off the side table lamp, the only light illuminating the room flooding in from outside the office door.

"Even if you're too stubborn to admit it most of the time, I know that this pregnancy is taking a lot out of you, and that's okay, Regina. I just wanted to be prepared, so I put that blanket in the bottom drawer of my desk a little over a month ago. Just in case," she grinned, looking even more pleased with herself when Regina yawned, further proving her point.

"I suppose I have no grounds to argue against that," she husked, her voice already giving away how fatigued she felt.

"No, you don't. Now sleep. I'll call Robin."

"My shoes are near… our dresser, and my makeup... bag is on the counter in the bathroom." Regina's eyes fluttered, and then she inhaled sharply, eyes shooting open when her body experienced that falling sensation you get when ebbing in and out of sleep too quickly. Just on the edge. "And my clutch is…"

"Regina," Mary Margaret whispered, hand on the doorknob, about to pull it shut behind her. "Don't worry about it. I'll make sure he doesn't forget anything. It's me, remember?"

"Mmhm… okaaay," she muttered and then succumbed to the heaviness tugging at her eyelids.

* * *

She woke up forty-five minutes later to gentle fingers gliding through her hair, massaging the back of her scalp and the nape of her neck with an in, and then out motion. In, and then out. She naturally angled herself toward the pleasant caress and warmth of Robin thumbing the side of her cheek. She blinked and sighed and looked directly into his eyes hazily.

Crouched on his haunches in front of her, he continued stroking the side of her face, temple to just below her chin and back up again.

"Hey, Beautiful," his voice, like honey and the rustle of wind against her eardrums, slowly pulled her out of slumber. He lightly carded his hand through her hair and kissed her languidly, blissfully, drawing a small groan from her lips as her senses burst with color when he deepened the kiss, tangled his tongue teasingly with hers, and then pressed their foreheads together as they always do.

"That was a nice way to wake up," she whispered, her breath feathering across his jaw.

"I aim to please."

"Do you now?"

"Oh, yes. Nothing but the best for my queen."

"Oh, I'm your queen, am I?"

"Dearest, you've been my queen since the beginning, before you wore that wonderful costume to our Halloween party."

"Mmm," she hummed and kissed him again, nipping at his lower lip. She sighed into his mouth, appreciating the way just his lips on hers, his hands in her hair churned up desire and want. Only now wasn't exactly the appropriate time for her insatiable libido to kick in. She needed to get ready for tonight's event, and so did he. She gently leaned away to look at him and said, "Good answer. Is your mother here?"

He shook his head and continued to thread his fingers into her hair, washing her senses with calm and comfort. "Not yet. She's making sure Roland is settled with Rose, but she'll be here soon. Again, it was very kind of you to invite her tonight."

She smiled, leaned into his touch the way Shasta and Hood do when he scratches them behind their ears. "The least I could do was treat her to an evening of art and glamour, especially after everything she's done for us. Plus, she leaves on Saturday, and I wanted to do something before she's gone. I'm going to miss having your mum here. Not just for the help, but because… well, she's really wonderful. I know you told me she was, but… Robin, I hope you know how lucky you are to have a mother who loves you as much as Joan does. Even when you both fight or disagree, she still loves you. Unconditionally."

"I do, Love. Truthfully. And it has been nice hasn't? She'll be here again before you know it, and you'll get to meet the infamous Marcus Locksley then too. Mum and I looked at tickets just this morning for a couple of weeks before your due date."

"That'll be nice. I like...it's…"

"What?"

"It's nice having family in town. I know I have you and Roland," she said, lacing their hands together. "And the twins, but it's been nice, having Joan, having your mom here."

He knew what she meant, what she really meant without needing her to say it out loud.

_It's been nice feeling like I have a mother again. _

He wiped a stray tear from her cheek, and she cleared her throat. "Now, as your queen I command you to help me up."

He grinned, kissed her chastity once more and replied, "As you wish, Mrs. Locksley."

* * *

An hour later, Robin slouched on the couch in Regina's office, playing a game of Tetris Classic on his phone.

Ironed slacks, starched white button down shirt, black vest, black jacket, black bow tie. Blue eyes and hair with just a tad of product in it, stubbled face and a spritz of sandalwood and pine cologne.

A picture of English and Irish distinction. It took him nearly no time at all to get ready, to dress and freshen up in the restroom down the corridor, but his lovely wife and a rather cheerful Mary Margaret still hadn't made an appearance. Likely running curlers through their hair or plucking and tweezing and only God knows what else in front of the mirror. He was just about to call David to see when he'd be arriving, when the office door opened, and all other previous thoughts were forgotten.

Lost in that space where all his thoughts go when Regina steals his breath away.

She looked exquisite, a vision in red chiffon and silk. His eyes met hers and then traveled to her lips. Crimson and beckoning for a kiss, drawing his gaze and burning a fire in his gut. Hair up in an elegant twist, gold and opalescent pearls glinting behind loose strands of it framing her face, pulling his attention down along the column of her throat. Lace at her shoulders, low scooping neckline.

Regina fixed her focus on her very large belly, rubbing and smoothing fabric down, fabric that draped and cascaded to the ground, making her pregnancy pop ever more. Her nude peep toe heels peeking out from beneath the hem of her evening gown.

Six months along and more beautiful than that night he first met her down at the pub.

"You look," Robin whispered, moving off the couch to stand in front of her. "You look stunning." He eased his hands under her arms to wrap around her back, belly keeping them a good distance away, but not far enough that he couldn't ravish and pull a moan of surprise from her lips. When he was finished (for now anyways) tasting and treating them both to generous, passion filled kisses, he leaned back to look at her. "No need to fuss with your dress. It's quite lovely."

"Is it just me or have I been pregnant for 10 years?"

"You look beautiful, and it's not much longer."

"And you've been saying that to me for 10 years as well. I'm tired of being tired, fat, ugly…"

"You're not fat, and you're most certainly not ugly, you're pregnant and that's a good thing… remember?"

"Tell that to my back and feet."

"We don't have to stay for long, I'm sure Mary Margaret can handle everything after the welcome reception, so that I can tuck _you_," he rubbed over the round expanse of her stomach and continued, "and the twins in bed a little earlier tonight."

"Hmm, I can't just leave her, that doesn't seem fair. And your mom, she's so excited. You should see her. Mary Margaret helped style her hair, and she looks amazing."

And then she winced at a slight twinge of discomfort in her back, leaning into his touch as he plied tense muscles low, low, lower still.

"Mum will understand. I'll make her a Hot Toddy and pop the remaining Snickerdoodle dough into the oven. We can put the kettle on, get cozy in our pajamas, and curl up in front of the fireplace. How's that sound?" He asked, still kneading away her aches and fatigue.

She moaned as his ministrations began to make her feel languid and loose and all warm and relaxed. He placed a caring kiss on her exposed neck. Nothing heated, nothing that indicated or asked for more, just a small peck on her skin before he turned her in his arms, her back to his chest, and snaked his hands over her belly, hugging her to him.

"I think my dear husband isn't playing fair. Bribing his wife with the exact things that she's desperately craving right now. You have no idea how much I'm hating this bra or these heels. And they're only an inch. God, I never thought I'd say that." She let her head loll back and his stubble brushed along the edge of her jaw.

"Shall we pop outside your office and show our faces then, Love?" He inquired, brushing the pads of his fingers up and down her arms. "The sooner this is over, the sooner we can go home."

"Mmm, I believe you've convinced me. But don't expect to sway me with words and the promise of a massage after the boys come. I'm at a disadvantage now with the way my hormones are responding to your voice and your cologne, but that won't last forever."

"Sounds like there's a challenge in there somewhere."

"Yes, well, I can always depend on you to rise to the occasion even when it's not required."

Robin trailed his lips along the column of her neck again, but this time there was a promise of more as his mouth burned hot against her skin. "Mmhm, I've never heard you complain before about my… what did you call it? My ability to _rise_ to the occasion?" His hands traveled down to grip at her hips, and he ground himself against her so she could feel just how _risen_ he was, half hard and throbbing already.

Regina sighed a little breathy thing and then groaned into his ear, angling her face to look up at his eyes. "Don't start something we can't finish in my office, Locksley."

"Oh, I wouldn't dream of it." He pecked her on the lips a few times, and they laced their hands together, his palm on top of hers, pressed against her belly while they felt the twins tumbling excitedly.

She stepped away from him and turned around, adjusted his tie and placed her hands on his chest.

"You really are glowing," he said. "I hope you know that."

She laughed, rolled her eyes and tugged on his arm, saying, "Come on, Dad, let's get this over with," and he followed her. As they exited her office and locked the door behind them a second later—him in a black tuxedo, her in a royal red gown—Regina prayed the night would go smoothly, no bumps, or hiccups or complications to ruin her perfectly good evening with her husband.

* * *

Everything went as planned or at least it started that way.

Regina introduced Joan to Kathryn and Frederick, made the rounds with the Board of Directors, gave the opening keynote, welcomed their esteemed members and guests, toasted an evening to remember, and as gracefully as possible joined Robin at their table of eight. Mary Margaret and David to their left, Kathryn and Frederick to their right, Joan and a rather tipsy Ingrid on the opposite side of the table.

Poor Ingrid just heard that her only vacation plans for the year had temporarily been frozen due to her direct reporting head's sudden leave of absence. Something about a needed sabbatical, which left Ingrid in charge until his return.

As was life sometimes.

Robin pulled Regina's chair out for her, and she eased into in, leaning back, hands resting on top of the curve of her stomach.

"That was wonderful, Regina," Kathryn commented as university volunteers set the first course in front of them.

A seasonal spinach salad dressed with pecans, orange slices, pomegranates, shallots and rosemary. Zesty and crisp and just the thing to remind Regina that, yes, she and the twins were indeed hungry.

"Thank you, Kathryn. Bon appetite, everyone," she said, picking up her fork and digging in.

A savory Chicken Paillards with Squash followed, and she frowned a little while drinking her glass of sparkling water, when really all she wanted was the glass of Syrah currently in Robin's hand. Their table was on their second bottle, and its nose was potent and marvelous, spicy and sweet just the way she liked it.

What she wouldn't give for wine right now?

But then dessert arrived, and rich chocolate mousse sliding past her tongue and down her throat erased her desire for her favorite drink, and when Robin let her spoonful the last serving of his decadent dessert into her mouth, wine was the last thing on her mind. No longer a complaint. When he licked a bit off the corner of her mouth, the thought of wine definitely did NOT filter in.

No, it wasn't until after Mary Margaret and David excused themselves from the table, until after Kathryn and Frederick got up to meander through the exhibit, until after Joan left to use the restroom, until after Robin offered to get her another cup of mousse, leaving her alone in her chair that she even thought about wine again.

And by then, she wanted it desperately, would give ANYTHING for that bottle, to not be pregnant, to be at home drowning under glass after glass, to be anywhere but here, at this museum, at this point in time, alone and completely unprepared for—

"Hello, Regina."

A chill ran up her spine and her body froze on instinct. Fight or flight response kicking in. She sat up taller, hands protectively on her stomach, and slowly lifted herself out of the chair and moved out from behind the table. She turned around and schooled her features.

"Hello, Mother."

Neither mother nor daughter moved to close the gap between them. A chasm, a wide spance of space like an impenetrable wall or gully without a bridge to cross. Neither willing to be the first to show weakness, to cave or reveal their hand, poker faces, steely expressions, sizing each other up, even though panic and anxiety flood through Regina at an alarming rate.

Cora Mills looked exactly the same. Polished evening gown, lips fiery red to match her pristine hair. Nothing out of place. Even the lines on her face were unchanged.

"Lionel said you'd been busy, but he neglected to say just how busy."

Right to conversation then.

"Lionel?" Regina shifted on her feet, one hand at the base of her back, the other protectively around her middle. "You mean, Gold? How do you two know each other?"

"Oh Regina, you forget my influence is far-reaching. Lionel and I run in the same circles in New York, and he easily supplied me with a ticket given that I'm one of the—"

"Board members at the Metropolitan. Yes, I know. And he felt the need to what? Extend an invitation out of the goodness of his heart? And you just flew to Seattle for the big event? I find that hard to believe."

"I see you still haven't learned to control your tongue when your better is speaking. You've always had the habit of interrupting me."

"Oh, was that my cue to apologize? Well, I can't acquiesce when I'm not the same person that I was when I left, Mother."

"Clearly," Cora remarked, taking in her daughter's full appearance.

"Why are you here? If you're well acquainted with Gold, then you must've known that I've been here for quite awhile. Why come now, after not contacting me for five years, what's the point? You never contacted me, and I never contacted you. I think we can both agree, I inherited my stubbornness from your side of the family."

"The only thing you inherited, and not everything is about you, Regina. I didn't know you were here. Not at first. Lionel and I had lunch a few weeks ago at Cafe Boulud, and he mentioned that he was marrying into a family with an interesting set of relatives. He went into further detail about the brother and his sad sob story, and you know how I detest long-winded stories."

_Unless of course, they're your own long-winded stories. _

"Wife died in childbirth, left to raise a son alone, pours beer for a living, can you imagine? Blah, blah, blah. And then he met a woman back in August. An Art Director, which Lionel and I could both appreciate. A strong, independent woman with a flourishing career. He must have seen her as some sort of pupil, because he really liked talking about her, about her trip to Paris, and her accomplishments while at the Frye, but then as most people do, she disappointed him, because after one night and poor planning, she got knocked up, quickly married, and just became another one of those women who give up their careers to rear babies and play the dutiful wife. Imagine my surprise when I found out that he did business with his fiancée's sister-in-law, and she had the same surname as me. Not just any disappointment. My disappointment."

Regina's blood was boiling, she was sure of it. Fury building up, growing and burning a path through her veins, replacing any joy or contentment she might have felt seconds prior with white, hot, contained rage.

Barely contained.

Gold had a lot of explaining to do, and she was sure that it wouldn't just be her that was upset. Belle would certainly have something to say to her would-be-husband, who apparently hadn't cared enough to keep private conversations private. Robin would be livid that the creep took it upon himself to divulge intimate family matters as if he actually knew anything about them. And Joan, oh God, she could just picture Joan blowing a vessel over this.

"What do you want, Mother?"

"Does a Mother need to have a reason to see her child?"

"No, but you do. And _you _are not the type of person who just shows up without intentions after five years," Regina replied defensively, trying to contain the emotions coursing through her. She was upset, and so were the boys if their sudden spike in activity was any indication. Unhappy that their mother was experiencing a roller coaster of emotions at the moment. A wave of nausea swept over her and built in the back of her throat.

She took one step closer to the chair and gripped the back of it for support, hand still around her middle, hoping Cora wouldn't notice.

She did.

She was like a shark, and there was blood in the water.

_Do not cry. Do not cry. This is not the time. _

And just like that her mother started dolloping on the charm. Her mouth dripped with honey. The kind that lures you with the promise of more and then just as you get comfortable, the honey reveals its true form—venom. "Regina, sweetheart. Despite what you may think, I only want what's best for you."

"No, you wanted me to obey without question. You wanted me to be exactly like you. Even after I was with Daniel, you were always pointing out his faults and placing blame on him when I didn't want to spend time with you. Forgive me for not wanting to be around someone who took joy in making me miserable.

"I love you. I just—I've always shown it in all the wrong ways. I just wanted to show you that you could do better. I pointed out his faults, because they were there, and you needed to see them."

"You wanted me _broken_."

"Perceptive."

"You are the most manipulative—no, I won't even argue. So explain. Tell me why you decided to come here, tonight of all nights. Gold told you about the opening, or you looked up the event details, and you just asked him to procure you an invitation?"

"As you said, five years is a long time for a mother to be parted from her child. I needed to see you."

"You essentially just spent the last few minutes explaining how deeply I've disappointed you, excuse me if I don't shed a tear over how much you missed me."

"There's that temper you've always struggled with. When will you realize that everything I did for you was to better your life, Sweetheart? And in regards to the limousine driver, he—"

"You can't even say his name. Can you?" There were those pesky tears again, stinging at that back of her eyes. "It's Daniel. His name was Daniel." And at the mention of his name, the twins really became unhappy, responding to their mother's deep anxiety, and anguish, and anger over the death of her first love, over the fact that Cora was just four feet away from her. Her mind reeled and her body responded in kind. "You have a funny way of expressing your endearment, Mother."

She felt her heart beating way too fast, the room beginning to spin, black dots spotting her vision. She needed to calm down, she needed to get away from her mother.

"Love, is everything alright?"

Oh, thank God.

Robin walked up behind her and set down the cup of mousse on the table. Aware of the tension electrifying the air. He snaked his hand around Regina's waist and pulled her into his side. She clung to him, used him as her anchor, support, tether back down to earth and away from poisonous thoughts, leaned heavily into the crook of his arm, finally able to let her physical wall down just enough to seek comfort in his embrace.

Emotional wall still up as high, if not higher than the clouds. No end in sight.

"Love? Oh, this is just perfect." Cora wagged her finger back and forth. "Is this the man who knocked you up out of wedlock?"

"Mother."

"What? Isn't that the truth? The daughter of Cora Mills disgraced and pregnant with a bastard child."

"Hey!" Robin shouted and placed himself in between Regina and this red-headed woman.

The loss of contact made Regina slightly misstep, dizziness and nausea back.

"Look at that the barman has bark." Cora looked entirely too pleased with herself for Robin's liking.

"There's more bite to—" He started to say, but then a light touch at his elbow and a whispered "Robin" drew his focus back to Regina.

She didn't look well, in fact she looked a bit pale. "Hey," his voice much calmer, tender and instantly worried. "Hey, Lovely," he steadied her as she began to sway on her feet.

"My daughter's always been too dramatic for her own good."

_Yes, because she had always been the dramatic one_, Regina thought. The one who panned out ultimatums and threats like candy on Halloween. The one who rose her voice and the back of her hand to silence disagreement or insolence. The one who flew across the country as some sort of grand gesture just to mock and chastise.

As if this whole charade and non-genuine declaration of love wasn't dramatic.

"My _wife_ isn't being anything. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her as if she weren't standing right here in front of you," he bit out, clenching his teeth. A lack of quips or utterance of any retort whatsoever from Regina's lips had him more worried than he'd like to admit. "Now, if you'll excuse us, my only concern at the moment is making sure my family is alright."

Without leaving room for Cora to argue, Robin guided Regina out of the busy rotunda, his arms under hers, practically holding her up, supporting her, keeping her on her feet. On the way to her quiet office, his mum spotted them and followed, shutting the door behind her as Robin instructed.

He led Regina over to the couch, eased her onto it, and settled her before grabbing a water bottle out of the mini fridge in the corner of her office.

"Hey, Beautiful," he whispered, putting the water into her shaking hand and cupping her cheek.

He crouched in front of her as he'd done earlier in the day, while waking her from a peaceful slumber. That felt like a lifetime ago, like everything changed between that moment and this one.

Robin rubbed his thumb along her temple, when carding his hand through her hair. "A little too much excitement for one night, don't you think?" He asked, grinning even though it wasn't reaching his eyes.

She was still as white as a sheet, trembling and not responding the way he'd like.

"Darlin'?" Joan prompted from just behind her son. "Would one of you like to tell me what's happened?"

Robin was about to respond, when Regina finally seemed to realize where she was and what was being asked. "Mm—my," she paused and rubbed her hand over the curve of her stomach, leaned back into the couch. Robin reassuringly met his hand on top of hers and lent her strength and calm for her jumbled nerves. She cleared her throat. "Robin just had the pleasure of meeting my mother, Cora."

Joan widened her eyes and said, "Oh, well… shite."

"Yeah, bloody fuck is more like it."

"Robin!" His mother reproved and then moved to sit next to Regina on the couch. "Oh, Darlin'. How're ya doin'?"

"I've just seen my mother for the first time in half a decade. I'd say I'm _rainbow and unicorn stickers._"

Joan looked at Robin and he shrugged. The inside joke Regina shared with Mary Margaret lost on them.

"Well, that's somethin' isn't it? Your mother. And she just happened to be at your museum, in your city, on da same night that ya were hostin' a fancy party?"

"I'm not lucky enough for something like this to be dependent upon chance. It was Gold. Apparently, he and my mother know each other."

"What do you mean it was Gold? Belle's Gold?" Robin motioned for her to drink some of the water, and she did. Gulped down a few sips and then closed her eyes again, letting her heartbeat return to its normal, healthy rate.

And then she told Robin and Joan all about Gold's chitchat with her mother in New York and how it sparked Cora's interest enough that she chose to _surprise_ her daughter during an event that should have been boring but enjoyable. Instead, she was missing most of it, hiding away in her office, staving a full-blown panic attack.

"That tosser. That bloody fucking wanker," Robin spit, getting more and more worked up with each expletive that left his mouth. "Mum, we need to talk to Belle. He's gonna be a part of this family. He needs to start acting like he at the very least cares."

"Sounds like a can ov worms ta me, my boy. But, yes, I happen to agree with ya," Joan nodded her head. "Regina, how 'bout we get ya and the wee ones home, yeah?"

"I think that's a great idea," she sighed, opening her eyes and smiling at the two _Locksley_s with concern etched over their brows.

"Brilliant. I'm gonna go pull the car around. You two good till I get back?" Robin inquired, reassuringly forming circles over Regina's thigh with his thumb, the fabric of her dress bunching a bit.

Regina and Joan nodded in agreement, and he was gone and back before any time passed at all.

Regina reached her hand up, and he effortlessly helped her stand.

With his arm around her waist, her head against his shoulder, his thumb rubbing against the side of her belly, the twins movements much more languid than before, the three of them started walking toward the museum exist. As they began crossing the main foyer, past the front desk, Cora stepped toward them determinedly. Her heels clacking annoyingly against marble tiles.

Fuck.

Seriously.

Could they not catch a break?

"Regina, _Sweetheart_," Cora said in a tone rather reminiscent to when she was a young girl. A tone that was more often than not followed by a punishment. But Regina wasn't a little girl anymore, and she was tired of running.

She stopped in her tracks, and it forced Robin to halt with her.

This was going to be the last of it.

No more fear. No more anxiety. No more hives and nervous ticks. No more triggers.

She moved out of Robin's embrace, her feet much more steady, and turned to face her mother.

Joan, bless her heart, had another idea entirely.

"I know I should be gracious and rise above your pernicious superiority," she stated, maneuvering herself a step in between Cora and her son and daughter-in-law. She looked back and her own—the son she loved with all her soul, the daughter she'd come to adore as if she were hers—and told them she'd meet them at the car.

"Joan, you don't have to—" Regina tried.

"Let me worry about what I do and don't have ta do, Darlin'. Now get in da car and off your feet. I'll be there in a few."

Regina smiled, tears glistened in her eyes, and she nodded her gratitude. She was still getting used to people going to bat for her. She and Robin made for the car, but before they were out of earshot, she paused and looked over her shoulder one more time.

"It's twins. You said I was just having one bastard child. But it's twins, and they're boys, and it doesn't matter when they were conceived, because they're terribly, terribly loved by me, my husband," she squeezed Robin's hand, "By their older brother, Roland, and their grandparents. These babies are loved, and you can't poison that. I won't let you poison that."

And that was it. No more. No less.

Standing toe-to-toe with the woman before her, Joan lifted her chin and a smile pulled at her lips. She was as calm as ever, but her anger raged beneath the surface. "I believe there's been some sort ov misunderstanding, because ya seem ta think your grand stature is more important than your own daughter's feelings. Comin' here and ruinin' her night. Somethin' she's worked very hard on. I'm sorry, but I will not let ya hurt her any longer."

Cora scoffed, "I don't know who you think you are, but—"

"Oh, I do apologize, Joan Locksley. I'd say it's a pleasure ta meet ya, but…" Joan shrugged and pursed her lips. "It's not. The way I see it, ya seem ta be under the impression that ya have the right ta take a stab at your daughter, and hurt her again and again, but I'm here ta tell ya that's over. She's a part ov my family now, and I won't stand for it. So if ya know what's good for ya, you'll get on a plane an' leave her be."

"Are you threatening me?" Cora appeared affronted.

Good.

"Not at all, dear. I don't have ta, because surely living with a cold, black heart like yours is far worse than anything I could ever do. I dunno what kinda mother could ever speak to her child with such ill-intent, but mark my words, you'll live ta regret pushing away a wonderful daughter like Regina. And I feel sorry for ya."

She pivoted, ready to march outside, but then remembered one last thing. "Oh, and if you ever, EVER, call my grand babies bastards again, I'll knock you off your bloody feet."

Joan left Cora standing alone in the museum.

* * *

Joan knocked lightly on her son and daughter-in-law's bedroom door, and smiled at the couple quietly talking in bed.

"Mum, did you need something?" Robin asked, sitting up.

"No, not all my dear boy, I was just wondering if I might hav' a moment with Regina before I head ta bed?"

"Of course," Robin said, placing a light kiss on Regina's lips, rising and giving his mum a kiss on the cheek before heading out of the room.

Joan turned, carrying two cups of tea and offered one to Regina. "Here ya are, my darling, just what the doctor ordered."

Regina took a deep inhale of the beverage and smiled brightly. Chamomile. She knew that Joan Locksley was a renowned traditionalist—an attitude and lifestyle she greatly admired—and she absolutely adored her for it.

"Thank you." She gratefully took a sip. "Somehow it always manages to make me sleepy."

"Well, normally I'd add a stout helpin' of Jack Daniels," Joan chuckled at Regina's wide eyes and looked down at steaming beverage. "Don't panic, I've saved that just for myself. Once those wee ones are out ov' ya, you and I can have a proper cuppa."

Shoulders sagging in relief, Regina took another sip, and after an apologetic smile, said, "Thank you, it's delicious."

"I bloody well hope it would be. That natural store down the way charges an arm an' leg for it."

Regina raised her eyebrows, amused with her mother-in-law, rather pleased with the idea that she was looking after her.

Quickly placing her tea on the table beside her, Joan moved to sit down on the edge of the bed. Looking up, she met Regina's gaze.

Regina quickly said, "I want to thank you for what you did tonight. There aren't many people who like to stand up to my mother."

Joan nodded sagely. "Aye, well, better me than Robin. He's definitely a gentleman, but I had a good feeling he would hav' told her off given the opportunity."

Joan was a tough _crowd_ and certainly not a pushover, but she was a straight shooter.

Regina chuckled. That was where Robin got it from, and she rather enjoyed that.

Smiling warmly, Joan put her hand over Regina's.

Regina could feel her eyes on her, feel her studying her body language as she took another small sip of her tea. Lowering her gaze, she gave her a half smile before concentrating on her Chamomile once more.

"I'm sorry that had ta happen ta ya?"

"I don't know what you mean?"

Joan looked down at their hands and then back at Regina. "Your mother, I'm sorry she disappointed ya again. That must have been very hard for ya. Especially now."

This time it was a statement, not a question.

No point pretending, Regina answered truthfully. "Yes, but it's alright. I have Robin, the kids, and you. She doesn't matter anymore."

"Well, I'm glad that ya feel that way, because what I told ya before, I meant it. You're like a daughter to me, Regina, and it pains me ta see one of my own upset in any way. So if ya need me, I want ya ta know I'm here for ya."

Regina smiled through tears. Yes, she was crying again. Blast these hormones and the unrelenting waterfall that seemed to just wait behind her eyelids for just the right moment, or every moment, to spill over. "Really?"

"You're surprised?"

"Yes… a little," Regina chuckled. "It's just hard to imagine, you know?"

"Well, it's time ya heard the truth, Regina, and I'm not going to sugar coat it so I want ya ta listen fully." Joan sat up, squared her shoulders, and then smiled softly. "We love ya, my darling,'" and then squeezing her hand for emphasis added, "no matter what."

Regina smiled at her, and then it hit her.

All at once.

Her mother's words.

Not just any disappointment.

My disappointment.

Bastard.

All culminating within her.

Joan held out her arms and scooted forward, Regina collapsed onto her chest and cried.

For tonight. For Daniel. For growing up without her mother's love.

Joan stroked her hair, held her until the tears abated. After ten minutes or so of heavy sobs, wracking horrid things that made Regina hiccup and take in shaky breaths, she pulled back and smiled at Joan, who reached up and wiped away the last of her tears.

And for the first time, Regina felt what it was like to have a mother.

* * *

On Wednesday, Regina spent a majority of the day on the grouchy side. She didn't sleep well last night, in fact, she hadn't been sleeping very well for the last several days. She was emotionally and physically drained. Yesterday sapped her remaining energy, and after reading a chapter or two of _Pride and Prejudice_, she slowly moseyed to her room, wistfully eyeing her and Robin's large bed as she pushed open the door.

God, how she wanted to lie down on her back and _relax. _

But it was more of an adventure to lower her awkward body onto the bed than she needed right now. Even if she managed to successfully ease herself down, there was no way she could lie on her back and still be able to breathe. Not with baby one and baby two pressing into her lungs. At least she was still able to turn from side to side without Robin's help. But that likely wouldn't last very much longer either.

Regina sighed and put one hand to the small of her hurting back, while she supported the round swelling of her stomach with the other. As if on cue the inhabitants of her womb stretched and curled around inside her, making her laugh and gasp at the same time.

No_._

The bed wasn't an option for a nap anymore.

Slowly she walked to the armchair next to the bay windows overlooking a view of their neighborhood park. She allowed herself to very slowly and carefully sink into the chair and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the feeling of reclining there, unmoving, winter sun beaming on her face, firm cushion supporting the cumbersome weight of her body.

Thirty minutes later, when Robin started walking around the apartment, looking for Regina, he found her fast asleep, feet on the ground, hands on her round belly that pressed upwards against her loose sweater. Her hair was longer now, past her shoulders, and he had an inkling that it wouldn't stay that way for long.

He could already picture the boys yanking out it while cradled in her arms, as babies tend to do.

Suddenly, he was overwhelmed by a desperate need to go down on his knees in front of her and replace her hands with his to caress her stomach.

A sigh drew his eyes upward and made him hesitate.

Robin stood unmoving, looking at Regina's face, watching her breathe, widening her lips in another soft sigh.

The love he felt for her closed around his heart in a sensation that was almost painful.

He'd never stop being grateful for _that_ Friday at the end of summer.

That Friday night that ushered in a new season and a new life.

A second chance.

He traced the sweet, clear lines of her face with his deep blues, dark circles under her eyes, the twins taking a lot out of her.

He frowned.

He'd let her rest.

Pressing a chaste kiss to her temple, he whispered, "I love you" into her hair, and just as he was leaning away, she moaned.

A breathy "Robin" escaping her lips.

He groaned in response, an ache throbbing between his legs, and then he took in her overall appearance and thought about yesterday, her piece of work mother.

No, he'd let her rest. She needed it.

Although he desperately wanted to bend down and make her come with his tongue, crying out into his mouth.

He hadn't been wrong three months prior when he guessed that as the life they created grew inside her, he'd want her all the more. Involuntarily, he lowered his hand to his pulsating, straining arousal and tried adjusting his uncomfortably tight jeans.

Regina moved in her sleep and arched her back ever so slightly, rounding her belly just a little bit more.

Robin smiled, a huge grin spread about his face. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in this instant, to stroke her belly, spoon her against him, kiss her lips, feel her skin against his skin, palm her full breasts.

But he'd wait. They had all the time in the world.

_God, how he loved this woman. _

* * *

"Hey Robin, watcha doing?" Henry asked, as he plonked down on one of the high bar stools in front of the pub counter, where Robin was currently engrossed in an inventory count.

Not having heard the boy approaching, Robin's head snapped up in surprise. "Ah, I was just going over this list for the pub." With a wry smile, he indicated the sheet on the clipboard. "Where's your mum?"

Henry tapped his fingers on the bar. "In the back talking to Killian," he said, sounding bored. "Can I have a drink?"

Robin snorted. "Yeah, you can have a Root_beer_." He looked down at Henry, his eyebrows raised. "You guys off to do something fun?"

"Yeah, I guess. You like Killian, right?" Henry questioned in earnest.

"I do. We've been mates for a long time."

"He wouldn't," Henry began. Robin could see the boy searching for the right words to express his concerns. "He wouldn't hurt my mom, would he?"

Robin sighed, placing his elbows on the counter he crossed his arms and leaned forward, meeting the boy's inquiring eyes. "Henry, relationships between adults can be rather complicated, and while I cannot promise you anything, what I can tell you for sure is that Killian cares very much for your mum. And when you care for someone, the last thing you ever want to do is hurt them, right?"

Henry smiled at that. "Right."

Robin chuckled and ruffled his hair. "Now," he began, grabbing a can of Rootbeer from the cooler below. "Take this, and why don't you run up and say hello to your aunt. She's been feeling kinda blue, and I think a visit from you might just cheer her up. I'll tell your mum where you've gone off to."

"Now you're talking. Are you painting soon?" Henry peered over the small pile of supplies Robin had been putting together.

"Maybe in a few days, once Regina decides on a color. But I haven't figure out exactly when though," Robin replied.

"Do you think I could help?" Henry asked eagerly.

"Sure, if you want to come over on the weekend, I could always use an extra hand."

Henry's face lit up. "Awesome. I'm gonna go upstairs," he responded, stood up and gave Robin a satisfied smile.

"Great, tell her I'll be up in a bit. Alright?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

Around two, Robin wandered out from his office, his clipboard under his arm, wanting to verify a few numbers with August before he submitted the order for next week.

"Excuse me, sir," an older gentleman said He lifted his head briefly to give Robin a quick polite smile, before continuing to look down at the piece of paper in his hand. "I'm afraid I'm a bit lost, you see. I'm looking for 47 Post Alley."

"You found it." Robin held out his and to the elderly man. "Robin Locksley, how can I help you?"

"Oh, well, I'm looking for Regina Mills," the man replied, a bit uncomfortably.

Robin leaned against the wall and studied him for a moment. "How do you know my wife," he asked. He had a feeling he already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from the man himself.

"So it's true. She did get married."

"Aye, that she did," Robin retorted knowingly.

The man tensed for a fraction of a second, then heaved a weary sigh, his shoulders dropping in defeat. "My apologies, I'm Henry Mills Regina's father. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He held out his hand and Robin took it. "Two _Henry_s in one day. What are the odds of that? Like I said before, Robin Locksley," he remarked with suspicion. "Now that we're in the same boat. What is it you want? With Regina? You'll have to excuse my bluntness, but I do believe your wife said enough to her the other night. So if you've come to upset her further, I'm going to have to ask you to show yourself back out the door, because no offense, but I won't have it."

Henry nodded in acceptance of that truth. "I understand your hesitance," he mused. "And I don't blame you. I'm happy my daughter has found someone who will stand up to Cora. She doesn't know I've come, and well, it's been a really long time since I've seen her. I only wish to speak with her a moment. To give her my congratulations. I hear she's pregnant?"

Robin nodded. "She is." He could see tears gather in the old man's eyes, and he felt a pang of sympathy stir for him. He seemed nice enough, like a kind, sweet person.

What the hell was he doing with an uptight bitch like Cora?

"Very good, very good," Henry said, then cleared his throat.

"Why don't you give me a moment to put this in my office, and then I'll take you upstairs."

Henry nodded, "Thank you."

Robin took a deep breath and added, "But with the complete understanding that if you upset her in any way, I will promptly show you the door. Father-in-law or not, you'll be gone. One chance."

The older gentleman held his hands up. "You have my word."

"One question though. I know that Regina never contacted either of you, but why didn't you call her?"

Henry's body visible sighed. "You met my wife."

"But I also met and fell in love with your daughter. I don't understand how anyone could walk away from her."

"And that's where you're the better man. I was a coward. I still am, but I want to—I'd like to try and redeem myself. To be there now. Even if it's just for a little while. For however long she'll let me. However long the both of you will let me."

Robin gave him a crooked smile. "Alright then, give me just a moment."

**Disclaimer: we don't own them. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thank you so much for your patience. Life's been a bit busy lately, lol. Understatement, but we're really excited we were able to finish this chapter. Thank you so much for reading, we hope you like it. As always, we love hearing from you. Let us know what you think. **

Chapter 14

Robin sighed with relief when he walked back into their apartment and Regina was lounging on the couch, drinking freshly brewed tea with her feet propped up on the coffee table.

_Good_, he thought. _She's relaxed and comfortable. Maybe that'll help soften the news that her father's waiting on the landing outside the door. _

"Regina, love?" his voice cracked and he cleared his throat. Great. Betrayed by himself.

She angled her head to look at him, one arm over the back of the couch, the other balancing her steaming beverage on top of her rounded stomach. She smiled and then almost immediately frowned at the worried expression on his face. His slightly raised shoulders, fingers stuffed into his jean pockets, and the deep furrow of his brows was making her nervous.

She was hesitant to ask, "What?" but did anyway, while tucking her hair behind her ear. He opened his mouth to answer and Joan and Roland picked that moment to walk into the living room, fingers laced together, swinging their arms in tandem.

His mum looked at him and then Regina and said, "Well, what's goin' on in here? That's a bloody ugly mug if I've ever seen one."

"Thanks, Mum," Robin gruffed, dragging his hands over his face and then sniffed. Surely, this could have gone better.

"Robin?" Regina questioned, awkwardly trying to bend over to set her cup on a coaster. She heaved herself up and padded over to him, arms crossed under her chest. "What's going on?"

_Okay. Quick and easy. Just get it over with. No beating around the bush. _

He closed the gap between them and started to card his hand through her hair, but she stilled his motion and intertwined their fingers instead, letting them fall between them. She knew him better than that, knew he was trying to cushion whatever he wanted to reveal.

"Just tell me," she urged with a smile on her face, even though in the pit of her stomach she was feeling a bit queasy. He grinned and exhaled deeply, warmth filling his eyes at their familiarity with each other.

You'd never know they'd only been together for less than a year.

He nodded, took a deep breath and then, "I've just met your father, Henry," he replied, watching as she visibly tensed the way he thought she would at the news, her pupils all of a sudden much darker and more dilated than they were a second ago. His grip tightened reassuringly as her eyes darted back and forth and then up and down like she was thinking, processing, absorbing what he just told her.

She licked her lips, parted them and stuttered, "Wait– what do– what do you mean you met my father?" her eyes beginning to glisten as her heart hastened its pace and beat a little more rapidly in her chest, pumping blood and oxygen to her brain as she tried to get a grip on each word that left his mouth after that.

"He came into the pub asking for directions. Turns out he was really looking for you."

"Where is– he now?"

When he slipped his hand from her grasp and reached up to slide his fingers into her hand again, she didn't stop him this time, just absently nodded her head until he started lightly massaging tension out of the nape of her neck. "He's outside," he responded, ministrations continuing as he spoke, "I told him to wait until after I could talk to you, but Regina," his thumb trailing soothingly toward her temple, "He's here to see you, he wants to talk."

"Well, bloody hell," Joan ground her teeth together and tapped her foot on the carpet. "Can't a lass catch a break? Bloody missin' family members all chosen ta come outta the woodwork all at once." She stomped into the kitchen, tugging Roland along to grab him the glass of milk he requested.

"Mum," Robin warned with his tone of voice.

"Don'tcha 'Mum' me. I'll 'Mum' me all I want," she grabbed a small, blue plastic cup out of the cupboard, Roland frowned but she didn't notice. "Nobody messes with my darlin'. Not after that bloody mess at the museum with that godawful woman and–"

"Joan, it's alright," Regina said, padding next to her to switch the blue cup out for his favorite. She bought it for him one winter afternoon during his class trip to the Seattle Aquarium. They spent most of the day learning about water conservation and ocean oddities, she as a chaperone, and her cute, dimple-cheeked five-year-old as an eager sponge, soaking up each cool detail and fascinating fact. _Gina, Gina, look at the sea otters! Aren't they so funny? _He giggled, watching them swim and tumble under the water, glass pane the only thing keeping Roland from joining them in their fun. She smiled at him and laughed as he ran back and forth, following one of the otters who seemed to be mimicking him, swimming this way and that way, depending on which direction Roland ran. By the time they gathered the children up to walk to the bus to head back to the school, all he could think about was how much he loved the otters, so naturally as they exited through the gift shop and she spotted monogrammed cups decorated with his new favorite marine mammal, she quickly found one with his name on it and paid for it, tucked it away in her purse and surprised him with it at home. He squealed when he saw it and gave her the best hug imaginable. "My father– he's different. He's not like Cora," she tried to assure her protective mother-in-law, rubbing both sides of her belly, trying to also calm and soothe the riled up twins, just as much as herself, that everything in fact was going to be okay.

"Hmph. Well, I'll believe it when I see it," Joan replied, filling the cup with milk.

Robin watched as Regina's hands moved from her stomach to kneading the small of her back.

Dammit. This happened last time with Cora's unexpected appearance. He closed the distance between them and replaced her hands with his, she turned her head slightly to look at him and grinned, leaning into his touch.

Stress.

Addison said stress wasn't good for her or the babies. This was too much stress. Regina winced, inhaled sharply, and he stopped his massaging. "Not you," she quickly responded, guided his palm to just above her bellybutton, and he felt the cause of her discomfort as one of the twins kicked again, a hard jab and a swipe beneath her skin, and she groaned.

"Regina, I can send him away. We can do this again on your terms, not on his," Robin offered, hugging her to him, his chest to her back. She let her head rest on his shoulder for a moment and then shook it back and forth.

"No, he's never been … he's not like you, Robin. He isn't father of the year material or a champion for his children the way you are for Roland, the way I know you will be for the twins. He never stood up for me and Zelena, he never protected us from our mother's emotional abusive or temper, and …" she took a deep breath and turned in Robin's arms, placed her hands on his chest, fidgeted with the edge of his green scarf as he let his hands rest on her hips. Then her shimmering eyes met his, he swallowed the lump growing in his throat, and she finished with, "He didn't–" a tear escaped the hold of her lashes "fight for me, he didn't–" another down her cheek "fight for Daniel, but–" a steady stream that Robin began wiping away with his thumbs. "He's still my father, and I love him." Her lower lip trembled, her voice wavered. "He didn't fight–" Robin pressed his mouth to her forehead, hugged her as close as possible "for my happiness, but he's still my father, and I love him." Sobs wracked her frame, and, not for the first time, Robin thought there was nothing more heartbreaking than the sight of his pregnant wife crying uncontrollably.

"Momma?" Roland tugged lightly on the hem of her sweater, and Regina sniffed and sniffed and wiped remaining tears from her eyes, backing out of Robin's embrace. "Momma, why're you crying?" He asked, Joan just behind him, looking at her lovingly, not with pity like Regina might expect but with love.

He raised his arms for her to pick him up, and Robin helped, lifted their son up and passed him to her so she wouldn't have to heft most of his weight. "Oh, sweetheart," she said, rubbing her nose against his. "Momma's fine. She just has a surprise visitor. Someone she wasn't expecting to see today, but everything is alright, I promise."

The kindergartener wasn't really sure of that. His momma's eyes were still wet, and her cheeks were red the way his sometimes got when he was scared or sad. "You promise?" He asked again, just to be sure, and a happy bubble of laughter erupted from her lips at his intuition. Shifting him on her hip, both her arms holding him up, she kissed his brow and whispered, "I promise" before looking at Robin and saying, "Can you let him in?"

Robin nodded, kissed her on the lips for good measure, ruffled his boy's hair and made his way to the foyer.

"Well, this ought ta be interestin'," Joan muttered.

* * *

It was interesting. After Robin opened the door and let Henry Mills into their home, both men walked back into the living room to Regina standing in the same place, Roland still propped up on her hip, his little arms around her neck.

"Daddy," Regina greeted, her heart fluttering in her chest, twins tumbling in her stomach again.

_We're okay. Everything's okay._

"Regina." A smile cracked on Henry's face as he stared at her, took in her very different appearance, hesitantly stepped forward, wrung his hands and cleared his throat. "You … um … you look lovely, my dear."

She shifted Roland again to get a better grip on him, began absent-mindedly toying with a loose string on his shirt. Like father like daughter, an anxious, fidgeting mess. "Thank you," she replied.

And then silence.

An awkward gaping canyon between them.

Robin's gaze bounced from father to daughter. "Roland, why don't you and I go to the park with Gran, Shasta and Hood. We'll take them for that daily walk we talked about, yeah?"

The tiny kiddo adamantly agreed, excited about the puppies and Gran and playing at the park across the street. Regina set him down, and he skipped to his room to get his coat. Robin kissed her quickly on the lips, "I've my mobile if you need me," he said, just as Joan came into the room, Roland bouncing on his feet behind her, followed closely by two scampering Huskies.

"Come on, Gran! We're going outside!" The five-year-old squealed. Regina and Henry still standing there as the Locksley clan moved around them.

"I see that, my boy," was her response as she eyed Henry Mills with a steely glare.

Robin grabbed the leashes from the kitchen table and clipped them onto Hood and Shasta's collars.

"Don'tcha hurt her, or you'll be dealin' with me, ya hear?" Joan said, pointing her finger toward Henry's chest.

He assured her he wouldn't, only wanted to talk, to catch up, to sit with his daughter and make up for lost time and mistakes that he couldn't take back. That seemed to placate Joan and her ire, and so she followed her son and her grandson and two yipping puppies out the front door, gave Henry one more hardened glower for good measure, and then shut the door behind her, leaving Regina alone with her father.

She crossed her arms over her chest, let them rest on her rounded stomach and sighed. "I just made some tea, but I think I'll make more. Would you like some?" She asked, already making her way into the kitchen.

"That'd be nice," he said, going with her.

They went through the motions of boiling water, picking tea bags, and mugs, and steeping them together after the kettle whistled, and then they silently trodded to the couch. Regina sat down first, eased herself into the cushions and angled her body to face her father as he gingerly occupied the space next to her.

They both spoke at the same time.

_Daddy, I–_ and _Regina_–

She smiled sheepishly; he chuckled, sadness filled his eyes, and "I'm sorry" was how the first real conversation they'd had in five years began.

They talked for a good 45 minutes. About Daniel, and New York, and terrible, terrible regrets. About Zelena and the girls and Walsh, and how nothing was really that different with them, still married, still Cora's favorite. And that started another conversation, one where he apologized again and again, for the things that were said, and that night, that horrific, life altering night. "And I wanted to come to the funeral," he tried, tea forgotten in his lap. "I wanted to be there for you, but she– we had a dinner, and we rsvp'd, and we couldn't–"

"Daddy, stop," Regina said, hand back to rubbing circles over her expanded belly. "It's fine."

It wasn't fine, but at the same it wasn't damning either. Not anymore.

"I wanted to call. I wanted you to call," she confessed, and she really had wanted him to call. She might be in her mid-thirties, but she was still just a daughter desperately wanting her father's love and approval and comfort. He couldn't give her that though, had never been able to give her that. His phone buzzed in his pocket, she saw the screen flash and then dim after a few seconds. "But I understand or at least I'm trying to understand why you didn't. I know why I didn't. I was too angry and hurt and– "

His buzzed again, he pulled it out, swiped the lit up screen and sent a quick text. Regina sipped her tea and grimaced as lukewarm liquid slid down her throat.

"That's the fifth one you've received in the last two minutes. Do you need to call whoever that is?" Regina set her cup down on the side table.

Henry frowned, putting his phone away. "No, no. It's fine. She, uhhh, she can wait," he answered, pointing toward her cup as he picked up his and got up off the couch. "Would you like some more? I think I could go for another cup," but his daughter saw right through his attempt to redirect her attention away from the phone that was again buzzing in his pocket.

"Daddy, who is that?" She asked, pushing herself up to a standing position so she could follow him.

"It's nothing. She's just getting impatient, that's all. You know how your mother can be." The pilot light click, click, clicked as he turned on the stove top and put the kettle on.

Regina scowled, _she's getting impatient? What do you mean she's getting– _Oh. _Oh. _"Daddy, where's mother?" A question that didn't really need answering, not when Henry's tensing shoulders and his paused hand, midair over the box of chamomile tea, completely gave him away.

"She didn't want to come in," he started, sighing heavily before turning around to face her. "She's stubborn, like you" the _like you_ made Regina flinch "I asked her to, tried to get her to come up, but she … she–"

"Wait," realization dawning on her, Regina put her hands out in front of her to stop him from speaking. "Is she–" Regina pinched the bridge of her nose "Tell me that Mother isn't downstairs, waiting in the car. Tell me that she didn't drive over here with you and refused to come up. Tell me that I'm wrong and she's really just sitting in your hotel room." She could handle it if Cora just simply hadn't come, was fine imagining her sitting at the Ritz or the Five Seasons, alone at the bar, happy to picture her just refusing outright to see her daughter again, but this? She opened her eyes and looked at him pleadingly, but it was futile. "Daddy?"

A pained expression washed over Henry's face and he stuttered, "Dear, I'm– I– I'm sorry" as Robin joined them in the kitchen. He, Roland and his mum returned some fifteen minutes ago, carrying two muddy puppies and took them straight to the bathroom for a good washing. Apparently, puppies and puddles did not a happy combination make.

Robin was drying his hands off on a towel, when he spoke, "Hey, how're you two doi–" he didn't have the chance to finish his question, because Regina wheeled around (as fast as a 25-weeks-pregnant with twins woman could) and pushed past him, marching toward the door. It slammed behind her, rattling a few picture frames on the walls.

"What the hell was that?" Robin asked, glaring at Henry.

"She's just found out Cora's downstairs in the car."

Fuck. A quick thought, and then Robin sprinted after his wife, the door shutting behind him with equal fervor. The last thing he needed to worry about, firstly, was for her to fall down the stairs in her haste and anger. Secondly, for him to fret about her confronting Cora on her own, not that Regina couldn't handle it, he knew she could, but the thing was, there was no need for her to go it alone, not with him here to support her, to back her up if she wanted it.

It only took him a moment to catch up to her, she hadn't made it very far, taking her time to go from floor three to floor one, face a bit flushed, breathing a bit labored, grunting and complaining and cursing her mother as she went.

He practically tripped over himself as he came up behind her, pursed his lips at his clumsiness and said, "Hey, you alright?" Dumb. That was a dumb question, felt it the second it came off the tip of his tongue.

"No. She's outside," Regina huffed. "She's outside, came all this way and decided to stay in the car, most likely never had any intention of coming in, in the first place." She and Robin passed landing two and were on the last flight of steps. "In fact, I bet this is exactly what she wanted. Me. Chasing after her. Pursuing her. Being the one to go to her first. Because me, giving in, that's what she wants. That's always been her strategy. _Love is weakness, Regina. Make them come to you, Regina. Don't be the first to show your cards unless you have a surprise hand that unsettles them, Regina. _Well, I've got a surprise for her. She can't do this anymore. I won't let her."

Their feet touched ground level at the same time, and Robin spun her around to look at him. "Hey, hey beautiful," his voice commanding her to pause and stop for a moment. He carded his hand through her hair and touched their foreheads together. A little bit of the edge and anger coursing through her dissipating enough for her to clearly listen as he said, "No matter what she says to you, remember that you are loved. Dearly," and then he listed the insecurities they'd talked about after their first confrontation with her mother, listed them and told her again that Cora had no power over her, that even though she was her mother, and she loved her as a daughter naturally did her mother, that didn't give Cora the right to hurt her, to belittle and make her feel less than she is.

"Thank you," she kissed him, chastely until she gripped the back of his neck and deepened it. His love and encouragement the strength she needed to do what she'd been wanting to do, but didn't have the courage to follow through on since before Daniel died. "Thank you," she quietly gasped, pulling her mouth away from his, and then she left the warmth of their stairwell and walked toward a familiar midnight black Mercedes with tinted windows and NYC plates.

* * *

Cora didn't even have the decency to roll the window down as Regina approached. It took two harsh raps and then the pounding of her daughter's fist on double-paned glass for her to respond, the window creeping down at an annoyingly slow pace.

"Get out of the car, Mother," Regina demanded, hands on her hips, fury building beneath the surface.

"And why would I do that?" Cora scoffed, straightening her black leather gloves, not giving her the courtesy to even meet her gaze. .

"Because there's something I need to say to you, and I don't want to say it while you're _hiding _inside your Mercedes."

Hiding. That got Cora moving. Cora Mills didn't hide from anyone, least of all her petulant, ungrateful daughter.

Really, there were many things Regina wanted to say to her mother, most of them having to do with the fact that not once had she ever felt truly loved by her, not once did she feel like she ever saw her, the real her, the one who loved art and music and Brooklyn, the one who loved meeting new people because of the deep connections that could be made, the one who loved _people_, not for what they could offer her or for their social status but for who they were. The stories they carried, the placed they'd been, the things they'd seen and learned and were willing to share. She wanted to tell Cora that she never once felt like she had a mother, never felt that bond that a child should feel with their parent.

Not until recently, and not by her own blood.

Not until Joan, and that made her sad, that broke her heart, because already she loved her boys fiercely, her children growing inside her, couldn't imagine a life without them or Roland or Robin and the family they created together, would protect them no matter the cost, and here Cora stood (her own mother) in front of her with an inconvenienced, god-awful expression on her face and _that_, that really was breaking Regina's heart.

Yes.

There were a lot of things she wanted to say to her mother, but in a moment of complete clarity as Robin laced his fingers with hers and Cora said, "By all means, you know how much waiting thrills me," there was only one thought that easily rose to the surface.

She opened her mouth and replied, "I feel sorry for you."

There. She said it.

Cora pursed her lips into a very, very thin line. "Excuse me?" She took a step closer to her daughter, and Robin instinctively starting rubbing his thumb over the back of Regina's hand.

"I do. I feel sorry for you, Mother. It makes me sad, thinking about what you'll miss out on. I told Daddy that I understand why he stayed away. I love him, but he's not strong, he's not resilient like the Mills women, and I suppose that's a trait I can thank you for, because that resiliency, that brought me here. That gave me my family. But what I don't understand," her palm pressed and soothed the twins. "What I don't understand is how _you_ could walk away. _That_ I can't comprehend. You're missing out, Mother, and you'll continue to miss out if you sit in your car and wait like this every time Daddy comes back to visit." Robin looked over at Regina's face as she said that last bit. He hadn't been expecting that, and it appeared neither had Cora. "You'll miss out on the rest of my life, on our life," she squeezed Robin's hand. "You won't see your grandchildren grow up, and you'll _miss out._ I haven't forgiven you, I–"

"But like usual, you've forgiven your father even though he's just as guilty of not _giving you the love_ you're adamantly saying I denied you."

"No, I haven't forgive either of you. I've been holding onto a grudge for five years, hating you and Daddy for how you poisoned me and Daniel and Brooklyn. I had to run away to move on, that's not something I can just easily forget. But, this has gone on long enough. I won't let it poison my children. So this is it. This is your one chance. If there's even the tiniest sliver in your heart that wants to be apart of this family, that wants a chance at something more, now is the time to say. It's up to you, Mother. Things won't change overnight. I'm not ready to have you in our home, but I am ready to at least begin moving forward."

A huge-giant-leaping-bounds gesture on Regina's part. A peace-offering of sorts.

Silence for a beat. And then–

Cora nodded and said, "Tell your father, I'm ready to go" and then opened the car door and slide in. Tinted windows once again hiding her from view.

Regina turned around, started back toward their apartment, forcing Robin to sprint to catch up, because he was still standing in front of Cora's car, jaw hanging slightly open, confused.

"What the hell just happened? Is that it? She chose to stay out of your life?"

Once they made it inside, out of winter's chill, she chuckled, hugged him, pent of tears began streaming down her cheeks. She buried her face in the crook of his neck. "No. That's the closest I'll ever get to her apologizing."

Robin scratched the back of his head and rubbed Regina's back, up and down, up and down.

_Christ. He'll never understand that woman. _

By no means was Regina and Cora's relationship perfect after that, but it certainly was a start.

* * *

Robin trudged up the apartment stairwell, and with a firm shove, shouldered open the creaky door to the first floor flat.

Belle had been fully moved out for almost three months now, but until today, Robin had lacked the fortitude for tackling the business of deciding what would be done with the place. His mum's extended trip and each passing day furthering along Regina's pregnancy (not to say that wasn't normal) made procrastination his newest ally, and thus far, he'd successfully frittered away weeks of work by doing and achieving absolutely nothing.

However, enough was enough. Robin threw his set of keys on the counter and stood back from three supply boxes – the ones Killian hinted were taking up precious space in the storage room – and tried to decide where to start.

He stared at the unremarkable boxes. Each one filled with paints, tarps, rollers and brushes, and decided he'd hold off on that particular project a bit longer when he had more time and less chance of getting caught by anyone_._

With a resigned sigh, he wandered around. For the most part, it was still in impeccable shape. Belle had always been a meticulous cleaner, kept things in tidy order, perhaps even bordering on an obsessive compulsive disorder, if you asked him.

He chuckled. That was one of the many things he loved about his sister and wouldn't change for anything.

Robin closed his eyes for a brief moment. Damn, he'd miss having her around. Not just living so close by but also at work. He shook his head, annoyed with himself for succumbing to the emotions of the moment. He huffed quietly, ignoring pangs of sadness as he lifted a few items from the top of a pile of neatly stacked books.

He rolled his eyes and grunted; it seemed there was just no pleasing some people (i.e. himself in this situation). He really, really was going to miss her, for more than just her presence. He and Belle had always been attached at the hip as children. Him the big brother, her the little sister, adventuring around their family's farm, trekking through the forest on their property and gallivanting through the woods on make-believe journeys. As they grew older, they only grew closer together, and then after Marian, well, no one helped him more than his little sis. Bloody hell, she moved into the same building as him, helped rear Roland, was there when everyone else had to leave, go back to their equally demanding lives and busy schedules. But not Belle. She stayed.

He'd never be able to fully express his love and gratitude.

And he'd fucking kill Gold if he ever hurt her.

He focused in on his surroundings, his hands coming up to rest on his hips. This would be better, he thought to himself. First floor, not too far up for Regina to walk during her last stages of pregnancy, and then carry two babies up and down just one flight of stairs instead of three.

Regina was going to love it.

As he walked over to the far wall of the flat and turned up the heat a bit, he smiled happily. It was strangely invigorating to see a clear path ahead of him as it emerged out of a few months of stress and worry. Maybe he should've thought of this sooner.

Refusing to dwell on any more regrets, Robin made a grab for one of the boxes, (he was definitely going to have Leroy back here to fix a few more things), and then he heard the creak of the front door.

"Robin?"

"In here."

Following his mum's voice, Robin found her standing in the living room. She was in front of the fireplace, winter sun streaming through the bay windows at her back.

Robin smiled, "How'd you find me?"

Joan suddenly looked very pleased with herself and replied smugly, "I have my sources." She gave her son a telling look, then grinned. "Killian told me."

Taking a deep breath, Robin said his mate's name in a whoosh, an "Ahh," then added, "I hope he isn't telling my secrets to everyone."

Joan looked heavenward and exalted, "Oh, so ya are plannin' on movin' the family down here then? Thank the heavens, Regina is gonna be in a terrible state soon with those wee ones."

Robin stared open-mouthed at his mum. "I honestly dunno how you manage to figure everything out so easily."

"Mother's intuition. Besides, Belle told me she already packed up and left, and it seemed like somethin' ya'd do."

"You don't think Regina..."

Holding up her hands in surrender, the elder Locksley waved off his worry. "No, not at all, dear. She's still blissfully unaware."

"That's good at least. I wanna fix up the twins' room before I show her. Also Leroy needs to repair a few things before we all move down here."

"She's goin' to love it." Joan placed her hand over her son's and gripped it reassuringly.

Robin swung around to duck down and kiss her cheek. "Thanks, Mum."

Joan winked and then shooed her son back to what he was doing before. "I better be off. No need ta hurry back, take your time. I'll keep your girl busy for a bit."

Robin chuckled at his conniving mum as she stepped out onto the landing. Filled with a renewed sense of energy, he made his way into what would be the twins' room.

* * *

Regina grinned down at Roland as he studied the blocks in front of him. His little head tilting this way and that, leaning over the table on his side as he carefully considered every piece, scrutinizing the options in front of him. His little brow furrowed in concentration, a slight frown on his lips as he reached for a piece of the tower in front of him, and at that moment he looked so much like his father.

He pulled slowly, so very slowly as to not send the mountain of blocks crashing down around them. Regina surreptitiously kept the tower from falling with an index finger, while he wasn't looking from the other side. Roland's eyes widened as he held the piece in the air and triumphantly called out, "I did it, Momma!"

Regina laughed at his enthusiasm. "Yes, you did. Good job, sweetheart." A little help never hurt anyone, especially when it was all in the name of good fun.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

Regina smiled at the sound of Rose's signature rap, she'd know it anywhere.

Joan's voice hollered from the kitchen, _I've got it, dearest_, and she heard the soft thud of footsteps nearing the door.

"Who is it, Gran?" Roland asked, abandoning their game. He gave the coffee table a slight push in his excitement, causing the blocks to come tumbling down all around Regina, and he ran to the front door.

His gleeful shout of "Rose!" warmed Regina's heart. She shook her head, gathered the remnants of Jenga and put it away, listening as Rose and Joan exchanged greetings and Roland requested to be picked up for a hug.

A few moments later, Rose and Roland came into the room, and she smiled down at Regina. "Hey, preggers," she said, depositing a large, brown paper bag on the coffee table.

With concerted effort, Regina moved her legs out from under her and moved to kneel, used the edge of the table and couch to push herself to her feet. She groaned and winced at the ache in her back from sitting too long on the hard floor. "What's in the bag?" She asked curiously, ignoring Rose's apparent new nickname for her.

"Well," Rose began, unfolding the edge and opening it up. "I don't know why I'm even bothering really. It's bad enough that your mother was in town and I didn't know about it, but more so that I had to hear about it from Robin. And then your father showed up, and you still didn't tell me." Regina sighed but Rose continued, "I should be mad at you for not calling me right away, but I guess I can understand you might've needed a few days to recover."

"You think?"

Rose pointed at her. "No, you're not allowed sarcasm. Now, normally this bag would be filled with alcohol, but seeing as you're in no condition for that…" She reached in and pulled out several pints of Ben & Jerry's and set them on the coffee table. Once finished she nodded at Regina. "Pick your poison."

An hour later, Regina studied her friend, last spoonful of Cherries Jubilee going into Rose's mouth. She'd been quiet since Joan and Roland left with Belle half an hour before. While Regina regaled her with details of Cora and Henry's unexpected visit, her blonde friend vocalized her feelings with muttered indignant bits like _that bitch_ and _How dare she!_ But since, they changed the subject, clicked on the tv and scrolled through recorded episodes of Game of Thrones, she'd been giving Regina short answers.

"How's work?"

"It's good. Blue's still a right pain in my ass."

"How're your parents, now that we've talked about mine?"

"They're fine. Not as exciting as yours."

A few more questions and prodding and finally Regina inquired softly, "Okay, you're not saying much?" She dipped her spoon back into the pint of Half Baked ice cream.

"Not much to say really," Rose responded with a shrug and blinked uninterested at the television as another _good guy_ was rewarded for their honor and integrity by being murdered.

She looked away, her eyes unfocused as Regina continued studying her and the faraway expression on her face. "For not having a lot to say, you seem to have a lot on your mind," she hinted.

Rose brought her thoughts back to the present and glanced at her friend. "Huh, oh yeah, I suppose I do."

As she finished another spoonful, Regina offered, "Want to talk about it?"

Rose drew in a large breath, releasing it in a sigh. Glancing again at her friend's face, she offered, "Neal's moved in."

"That's wonderful," Regina responded, leaning into the back of the couch. "I'm happy for you. Well, for both of you."

"Thanks," Rose smiled a bit at that. "You don't think it's too soon do you?"

"You're seriously asking me that?" Regina returned with an encouraging smile. "No, you've been dating for months now, and if it's what you both want, why not?" she added with a half grin.

Rose turned serious again. Glancing once more at Regina, she murmured softly, "It's just that..." She paused and sat up a bit leaning forward, "Neal is going to ask me to marry him."

Oh. _Oh. _

Well, yeah, like she said, they'd been dating for quite awhile, and they were all in their early to mid-thirties, and if you know, you know, and of course it was something that Regina had pondered and thought about. The question of whether or not Neal and Rose could see themselves together forever.

She could. But it wasn't her opinion that mattered most.

Regina didn't know exactly what to say, but judging by the look on Rose's face, she murmured a quiet, "Oh."

Shit. That wasn't what she should've said.

Rose's eyes snapped to her face. "Is that a good _oh_ or a bad one?"

"It's...um...an '_I don't know what to say_' oh," Regina replied delicately, closely watching her friend's expression. After a few moments, she asked softly, "Do you love him?"

"I'm not sure. I mean, I do love him, but–" she faltered, searching for the right words to explain her complicated emotions.

"But… you don't think you're _in love_ with him," Regina stated more than asked.

Rose nodded, then the nod changed to shaking her head. "No, I am. It's just. I'm not sure he's over Emma," She paused, adding with a sigh, "She's his first love, and they have a son."

Regina reached out and gently grasped Rose's hand in emotional support. "Tink," her childhood nickname coming out, "Emma _was_ his first love. That part of their life is over and in the past. They're good friends for the sake of their son, but I think it's pretty obvious they've _both_ moved on."

Rose smirked at that, shrugging somewhat hopelessly. "Well, I hope you're right, because I really would hate to lose him."

A shiver coursed through Rose's body at that thought, and she unconsciously shook her head against such a prospect. Regina looked on with sympathetic understanding and pulled her friend into a hug.

* * *

The office door to the pub closed, and Neal looked up and smiled as his boss walked toward the counter. "Hey, Robin."

"Hey, how've you been?" Robin asked as he counted the remaining bottles of Texas Straight Bourbon and marked the number on his inventory sheet.

"How've I been? Never better," the slightly younger bartender stated firmly, a cheerful grin on his face. He picked up a dishcloth and moved around to wipe down the tables.

Robin noticed the tone of his voice and looked over at him across the bar. Robin's lips pulled up, he cocked his head and murmured, "That right?"

"Mmm hmm," Neal answered, brushing a few peanut shells into his hand.

Robin picked up a set of cash reports from the night before, a few notes left for him from the morning shift and walked around to the register. Sizing up the other man, whose expression resembled a cat with canary feathers sticking out of its mouth, Robin snorted softly. "Are you going to share?"

"Share what?" Neal returned innocently.

"Whatever it is that's pulled your face into a permanent grin."

Glancing around the nearly empty pub, Neal leaned forward and muttered confidentially, "I'm going to as Rose to marry me."

Robin's eyes widened. He knew the other man was head over heels for the feisty blonde, but he hadn't heard about _this_ development. Yet. Controlling his response, he replied with a wide smile and held out his hand, "Wow, I guess congratulations are in order, mate."

Neal accepted his handshake and puffed himself up to his full height. "I moved in with her yesterday," He added.

"Oh yeah," Robin prompted, more than interested. "And you think she's going to say yes?"

"Well...I'd say when a woman kisses you and it feels like throwing fuel on a flame, it's a pretty dang good sign of what her answer might be. So yeah. I think I know her answer," he confided with a rakish wink.

Robin laughed.

Cocky bastard.

"Fuel a flame, huh?" Robin asked, chuckling softly with the other man.

Neal nodded knowingly with a soft, "Yep, I'd say, she's gonna say yes." His voice and demeanor dripping with confidence.

"Well, Neal, I hope she does. You two deserve some happiness. You let me know, what she says, yeah?" he asked, pointing one finger at him.

"Thanks, Robin. And you bet. You'll be the first...well, second to know," Neal grinned, pearly whites beaming.

* * *

Later that night, the week finally seemed to be winding down.

Roland and Joan had gone to bed, the dishes had been washed, the house put in order, and the fire stoked. Regina and Robin lay entwined on the couch, watching television. She was curled on her side between her husband's legs, using one of them as a pillow for her belly. Her head on his chest, his hands carding lightly through her hair.

Robin smiled lovingly as he felt the babies move a little, pushing against his thigh.

"They're really active tonight," he commented, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"Only tonight?" She teased with a half grin.

He nodded his head in acquiescence, murmuring, "Not much longer now."

Regina groaned and shifted a bit so she could look up at him better. "Thank goodness for that, between them using my bladder as a trampoline and the hormones, I'm not sure how much more I can take. After lunch, it felt like the boys were pushing both their feet against my back," she complained softly, grimacing as she remembered the discomfort.

Instant concern marred his features. Tilting his head a little to one side to try and see her face more clearly, he asked softly, "Is it now?"

"No, thankfully. They're finally settling down," she answered with a grateful smile, angling her head to meet his eyes and receive a soft kiss.

"Good. You tell me if your back starts to hurt again, though, and I'll rub it for you."

"Thank you," she beamed lovingly, drawing one of his hands up to her lips. She kissed his knuckles and tried to focus her attention back on the old movie they were watching, Regina soon sighed softly, her eyes and thoughts focused away from the screen. Robin immediately picked up on her non-interest.

"What are you thinking about?" He urged gently, raising his other hand to caress her smooth hair.

Her eyes twinkled. She loved how he knew when her thoughts were otherwise preoccupied.

"Oh," she paused, trying to remember if Rose had indicated her news was a secret. She hadn't. "Rose told me today that she thought Neal was going to propose."

Robin's lips curved upward. Remembering Neal glancing around the pub to make sure they were alone when he confided in him, Robin asked innocently, "Think she'll say yes?"

"She's not sure. She found the ring in his coat pocket, and she wants to be sure he still doesn't have a thing for Emma."

Robin pursed his lips in contemplation. "Well, there are all sorts of love. I'm sure he'll in some ways always love the mother of his child in some form, but look at how their story turned out. He's with Rose. And Emma's with Killian."

Regina smiled and nodded. "That's what _she_ said, too. But she wants that _spark_ you feel when it's right..." she stopped and met his eyes.

They both knew exactly what kind of spark Rose meant. An all-consuming sort of love, one that burned and flickered and grew.

Robin chuckled inwardly as he recalled Neal's description of Rose returning his kisses like throwing fuel on a flame.

"And she doesn't feel any sparks with Neal?" He probed cautiously.

She tilted her head, scanning her memory of the conversation with Rose. "She didn't specifically say."

Robin nodded, "Well, best to let them sort it out."

"Yes, true," she agreed, sighing softly and snuggling contentedly in his arms.

"And speaking of sparks," he said, gently tilting her head up with a finger as he moved in for a kiss. His hand wandered down to tenderly fondle inside the neck of her shirt.

Regina's response was immediate – tingles clear down to her toes.

"Mmm, Robin," she rasped as he maneuvered her body, his fingers burrowing under the bottom edge of her hemline.

His eyes gleamed as they met hers, and he whispered, "Let's go to bed," before recapturing her lips.

The heat between them flared instantly; her hands roamed through his hair, and he clutched her to him, squeezing and groping, languid, chaste kisses turning breathless with passion, mouths coming together, whimpered moans leaving her lips.

Hood and Shasta, laying by the fire, both raised their heads as soft gasps emanated from the region of the couch.

"God, I want you," Robin breathed, his lips tasting the soft, sweet skin at the hollow of her neck, his words warming her even more.

"Uh-huh, I want you, too," she groaned, her hands framing his face as she guided his mouth back to hers. He kissed her deeply, their panting reduced to ragged shudders. Finally, unable to hold back, he rasped, "Here or the bed?" but didn't wait for an answer, his hand already raising the edge of her shirt, searching for the waistband of her pants.

"Robin," she moaned, uncaring of where they were at that moment or who could conceivably wander into the living room. It was late, really late, well after Roland and Joan both went to bed. _They had nothing to worry about_, her raging hormones and the wetness building between her legs assured her, her entire world honing in on what Robin was about to do to her and how incredible it would feel.

He slipped his hand below the hem of her shorts, inching his way down, down, down, and then–

His cell phone rang.

Regina moaned, opened her mouth and invited Robin's tongue to tangle with hers, too busy heavily petting and snogging on their _favorite_ couch to register his iPhone's default Marimba. By the third ring though, Robin reluctantly broke their kiss with a groan.

"Noooo," Regina groused, trying to grasp his hand to keep him from reaching his phone on the coffee table.

He fumbled for the annoying device and ground out, "Christ, the pub better be on fire."

"Let it go to voicemail," she begged, pleaded, the ache between her legs not dying down just because someone else decided now was the perfect opportunity to call. "Ignore it," she huffed.

Too late, he already answered it.

Biting her lip, Regina let her head flop back on the cushion, striving to get her heartbeat under control. She heard August's muffled voice and shook her head once, trying not to _hate_ the new manager for always taking her husband away from her – at the most inopportune times.

Drawing in a big breath, Robin released it in a huff, retorting, "Alright. No, don't use the reserves. I'll be right down. Tell Ruby not to serve it for a few minutes. Be there in a few."

Regina sighed.

He pushed _end call_ and tilted his head as his lips curved into a pout, his eyes meeting hers.

Overcome with roiling emotions, she burst out, "I hate that it's always you coming to his rescue. Where's your _manager_? Isn't it his job..." she stammered to a stop, knowing it'd be useless to argue. She huffed out a disgusted sigh.

"I'm sorry, love," he apologized with superhuman restraint, regrettably disengaging himself from her arms and beginning to rise from the couch.

Leaning to give her a quick kiss, Robin clamped his teeth at the look in her eyes. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he reassured, thoroughly hating that they'd been interrupted at such a time. He crossed the room to get his jacket and slipped into it before heading out the door.

After a few minutes, Regina sat up on the couch, glanced down at her disheveled clothing with a disappointed sigh and levered herself up. Switching off the television, she slowly made her way to their bedroom. She closed the door behind her and headed for their master bath, with the intention of taking a nice, long, hot shower to try to relax and diffuse some of the _tension_ between her thighs before heading to bed.

_Another night of trying to get comfortable_, she grumbled silently.

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and clear, and with his eyes still closed, the first thing Robin registered was the lavender scent of Regina's shampoo. He inched closer, only to press against her warm back. _She always felt so good_. The arm he had draped around her waist and over the curve of her stomach slid up her side, his hand groping around to cup her breast.

He spooned her snuggly in their bed, started peppering kisses at the nape of her neck. She slowly awoke, roused from slumber by her husband's oh-so-gentle hand sensuously caressing certain private areas of her body.

Stirring slightly, a drowsy smile formed on her face as she felt the persistent pressure of a certain part of Robin's anatomy rhythmically pressing against her, insisting its presence be known and acknowledged.

"Mmm, _someone_ is up early this morning," she whispered sleepily, feeling him chuckle softly against her hair.

"Indeed," he replied playfully, placing hot kisses along her neck and jaw as she allowed his hand free rein to caress and explore his favorite territory – her body. "Are you awake, my love?"

She gasped when his hand found its way under her pajama top. "Robin…" His other hand slid out from between the pillow and the curve of her neck, reaching under her to wrap around her and pull her closer to him, both hands now splayed under her top, inching up toward her breasts, but before he could fondle them in earnest, she grabbed his hands and laced her fingers with his.

"Regina?" He complained almost in a whine.

"Did you happen to forget who's in here with us?" One of her hands reached down and slowly pulled back the comforter, still covering them, but revealing their sleeping five-year-old huddled close to Regina on her side of the bed.

Robin moaned, his forehead dropping to her shoulder belatedly remembering Roland crawled in with them late last night, upset about a nightmare. "Damn," he cursed, a little louder than he should have.

Hearing his father's voice, Roland winced, rubbed his face with his tiny hands, and then broke into a huge yawn, smacking his lips after. With his dark eyes shining brightly, he said, "Morning!" and Robin regretfully removed his hands from his wife.

Regina's chuckle sent delicious vibrations through Robin's chest. She scooted over and kissed their son and whispered, "Good morning, sweetheart."

Robin tried to suppress a groan of frustration but failed, buried his head deeper into the crook of Regina's neck, her hair tickling his face, and then he remembered something. He jolted upright and asked, "Roland, you know that box of cookies we got you yesterday?" His son perked up and nodded as his daddy leaned forward and whispered a bit conspiratorially. "Why don't you go tell Gran, I said you could have a few with some milk."

Regina frowned at him. "That's hardly a healthy breakfast–" Robin stopped her mid-sentence, slipping a hand under the covers and discreetly finding his way between her thighs to just the right spot. Her breath caught in her throat as he groped against fabric covered skin, subtly rubbing in a come hither motion.

Roland squealed happily and jumped out of bed, skipping across the room, oblivious to his parents' (or rather, his daddy's) naughty behavior.

"Oh, and please lock the door when you go out," Robin told the boy.

Roland nodded and then paused just before closing the door behind him. "Daddy, don't you want some, too?"

"No, thank you, little man," he said and smiled down at Regina. "Mommy and I are going to sleep for ten more minutes, and then we'll come join you and Gran, alright?"

Roland shrugged, "Okay, Daddy" obediently pushing in the tiny button on the doorknob to lock it before shutting it behind him.

_Christ. Thank God._

Snatching a handful of her nightgown, Robin pulled it up until he could access her underwear.

Regina grinned wickedly over her shoulder. "Maybe if you didn't answer your phone last night you wouldn't be in such a state right now," she teased softly, though her body was already responding of its own accord.

He chuckled again, whispering, "You always get me into a state, love."

"Indeed," she uttered, pressing against him as his lips began lavishing and softly suckling her neck. "I must say...this is my favorite way to wake up," she admitted huskily, taking in a shuddering inhale as her body responded to the expert ministrations of his fingers, which worked their way into her warmth.

"Been awhile," he murmured as his mouth and tongue found that extra sensitive spot behind her ear.

"Mmm hmm," she managed at least a sound, words escaping her at the moment as her focus quickly centered on her husband divesting her of a certain lace-edged undergarment. His palm coasted over the curls between her legs, and she trembled, thinking about what he was about to do to her.

"Take these off," he whispered, his hot breath feathering against her ear.

She automatically raised her hips to aid in the task, her heart reactively speeding up, she moistened her lips in anticipation and then reached back to touch his hip. "Robin..." the pads of her fingers traced bare flesh from his muscular side to his toned ass. He pushed her top leg forward a bit, stroked two digits through her folds, so wet and warm already, swirled around her clit, lined himself up and then thrust home. A sharp gasp, pulse of pleasure in her belly, and Regina melted, angled her face toward Robin's and sealed his lips in a searing kiss, her body naturally opening in welcome as he joined them as one.

This would be quick.

She moaned and guided his hands to her chest, purred as he lazily caressed her sensitive breasts in time with his languid thrust, thrust, thrusting. "Mmm, have you been sleeping naked all night?" She teased, lovingly watching his eyes crinkle in unabashed amusement.

"I was hot," came his simple answer. He unbuttoned her pajama top and draped it open so he could palm her breast, thrummed his thumb over her nipple.

"I'll– say," her voice hitched and she scrunched up her brow, only to be rewarded with a sly grin. "A bit risky with Roland in bed with us earlier, don't you think?"

He brushed her hair away from her neck and replied, "Forgot–" he placed an open-mouthed kiss over her pulse point "he was–" another, he added tongue, licked and lapped and sucked until her flesh was red "here" pump, pump, pumping into her as she started clench, clench, clenching around him, while he left wet trails along her throat. "You're so beautiful," he groaned, his eyes roaming from her face downward. Gently and reverently, he ran his fingertips across her soft skin, thrummed her nipple again and then kneaded, knowing he'd never tire of viewing this sight reserved for him only. She hissed, when he grasped her a bit too tightly, and he whispered an apology into her hair. "They still tender?" He asked as his hand cupped and gently squeezed a perfect mound.

"A tiny bit," she panted, raising a hand to weave her fingers back behind her and into his hair.

"I'll go easy on them," he teasingly assured with a rakish grin, lowered his head, pressed his lips to the valley between her shoulder and neck, one hand tracing across the velvety smooth skin over her ribs to the warm area cocooning their children.

Glancing upward, he caught her gazing at him, and they beamed happily, his blue eyes connecting with her rich browns. Another thrust, deeper, fuller, his pulsating shaft filling her, ridges sliding, rubbing against her throbbing inner walls. In and out and in. Again and again and again.

"You're so beautiful," Robin grunted, reverently sealing her mouth to his and protectively cradling her stomach. She shut her eyes in pleasure as he picked up the pace, masterfully thrusting into her, putting his hands and mouth to work in ways he knew she particularly enjoyed, awakening every nerve ending from her head to her toes. He gently and carefully made love to his wife, took his time to bring her to complete fulfillment, gritted his teeth, trying to hold himself back until orgasm rocked her, stole her breath away as he strummed his thumb over her clit and thrust into her again, hitting that spot, slapping their hips together, sweat glistening on their skin, worshipping her body. A strangled cry left Regina's lips, her back arched, muscles spasmed, a heated rush came out of her, and a guttural grunt erupted from Robin as he came inside her, his cock jutting forward a few more times as they both quaked in the aftermath of their orgasms.

Robin helped Regina turn in his arms, holding her close until their breathing relaxed. After a few moments, he pressed a kiss to her temple, whispering, "I'm so lucky to have you, you know that?"

She chuckled softly, nuzzling his neck and nudging her nose against his ear. "So am I," she said and then leaned away to look up at him. He grinned, kissed her languidly and then more deeply, inched his knee in between her legs and pouted when she pushed him away. "We can't let Roland eat cookies for breakfast," she admonished, labored herself up, smoothed down her nightshirt, buttoned the top back up, placed her feet on the carpet and then stood, picking up her robe and throwing it on.

He wrinkled his nose and shook his head, "Once won't hurt him." He rolled over on his stomach and stretched out his hand to reach the bottoms he discarded earlier in a heap on the floor.

* * *

"Pass the syrup, please," Roland requested as the family sat around the kitchen table eating breakfast an hour later.

"Here you go," Robin responded, handing the boy the bottle of maple syrup.

"Not too much, Roland. I don't want you bouncing off the walls an hour from now," Regina noted, casting a _motherly_ look at her young son.

"Yes, Momma," the boy answered, pouring the liquid sweetness over his blueberry pancakes and flashing her a quick peek to see if she was still watching. She was, so he sighed resignedly and put the bottle on the table. Robin clamped his lips together to keep from grinning at the boy's obvious intentions, winking at his wife when he noticed her lips clamped in a similar manner.

"Well, I'm goin' ta pop downstairs for a bit," Joan said, picking up her coffee cup and standing to place in on the counter. "I told Belle I'd meet her for tea before we had ta go."

"She could have just come up here," Robin reasoned, reaching for his coffee and taking a sip.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," the older woman began, stumbling to a halt as everyone at the table directed their gazes at her. "She'll be bringin' Gold with her."

Robin protested and shook his head. "I take it back then."

"I wonder how her interviews are going," Regina wondered aloud, gulping down a drink of her milk and changing the subject.

"Alright, I suppose," he shrugged. "I'm going to discuss a lot of that with her next week. I still don't like the idea of her leaving even though I understand."

"You make sure ya don't go holding her wantin' a family of her own against her," his mother warned with a meaningful look.

"I just said I understand why," Robin reminded gently.

"See that ya do," she continued, kissing the top of Roland's head. "What time will we be leaving for the airport?"

"Not until two," Robin answered, looking up at the clock.

* * *

Regina stood at their bedroom window looking out as the dull grey clouds released heavy moisture gathering in them. Taking some deep breaths, she tried to get her emotions under control. She was a mess and hated feeling so off kilter. Closing her eyes, she went to her inner happy place and worked her way out from there. After taking another deep breath, she opened her eyes to find Robin standing just outside their bedroom door, watching her.

"You alright?" He asked, his eyes unsettled.

She smiled warmly, "I'm fine."

'You sure?" He asked again for good measure (like father, like son, both always worried about her). She nodded again and he said, "Okay. Mum's all packed up and ready to go."

Damn.

There went her happy place.

Regina's control was short-lived and her lower lip began to tremble.

She was really going to miss her mother-in-law.

_Don't be foolish, Regina, _she thought. _You'll see Joan again soon enough. _

But it was pointless.

Emotional exposure and the tension filled weeks leading up to this left her feeling vulnerable. Taking a shuddering breath, Regina met Robin's eyes.

The levy broke, and the flood was coming.

He read her distress and in a heartbeat she found herself being swept into his warm embrace. Strong arms enveloped her, and he hushed quietly that everything would be all right.

That only made the tears flow faster. He wrapped his arms around her most tightly.

No wracking sobs. Just a slow quiet outpouring of sadness.

For lost time with her own parents. Things that needed to be left behind. And the new love that Joan helped her find.

A love between a mother and a daughter.

Robin held her, slowly rocked backward and forward. His gentle crooning soothed her and she slowly calmed, but didn't leave the comfort of his arms. She loved to be held like this, by him, and she wasn't planning on moving anytime soon.

She sniffed and he pulled back a little. "You sure you're alight, love?"

She sniffled again and laughed, "I'm just fine, thanks. You?"

"Pretty damn good here with you in my arms, actually." She could hear the chuckle in his voice and snuggled further into his chest.

Robin held tighter.

Regina mumbled against his shoulder. "Thank you. You don't know how much I needed to do that."

Robin kissed her head and then pulled back again, sweeping her hair away from her face with gentle hands. "Oh, I think I do." He used his thumb to wipe the tears from her cheeks. "Between our sons here," he placed his hands on either side of her belly, "And all that's happened lately, it's only right that you're feeling a bit overwhelmed. Perhaps once we drop off Mum, we could just pack ourselves a bag, take Roland and run off to the coast for the rest of the weekend?"

She huffed a sad laugh. "I'd love to just throw everything aside and run off and do something frivolous, but I have responsibilities and I hate to remind you, you have too."

He grinned. "I suppose you're right."

Joan knocked on their door frame. "Hello, my two lovelies. Ya ready?"

Robin and Regina smiled.

Yes.

They were ready.

As they moseyed down the hallway to pack up the car downstairs, Joan made a comment that had Roland spitting his sip of water out of his mouth.

It was the perfect way to end their visit, laughing and hollering together.

As a family.

One big, Locksley clan.

Disclaimer: we don't own them, but they sure are fun to write about.


End file.
